Mass Effect Andromeda: One's Glory into Discovering the Unknown
by Keo22
Summary: Ryder's journey advances into the Kett Primus' plan to reclaim the Andromeda galaxy and prepares for retaliation. Having the aid from a non-native alien named Sky, the Pathfinder uncovers a living Jardaan whom entails the purpose for the Angara. More news on Commander Shepard vs. Reapers. Quarian Ark found! More to come on Benefactor. Lemons/Limes- mishaps of Peebee included. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**(*Disclaimer from the author of this fanfiction:** _I've made my return, fellow writers. It's been a very long, long, while since I have written a fan-based story, although, I have not ceased from dabbling with pencil/pen and paper I have longed to write, and finish, my own creative story which is not a fanfiction work. Again, I dare delve into an already pre-existing story; the vast universe(s) of Mass Effect. Mass Effect (1,2, and 3) and including Mass Effect Andromeda I respectfully tip my hat and give thanks to the creators, developers, music composers, and story-writers, and all of the amazing work put into by the teams and voice actors included, for this incredible game series. I have no rights or entitlements to claim as my own any of EA 's (/and) Bioware 's ME game franchise and including the respective game characters brought to life in the Mass Effect games. I'm writing this fanfiction because I became disappointed that this game's project/content was going to be discontinued and it's in my hopes that Bioware is secretly plotting to either continue the Andromeda story with Ryder or at least rework/rewrite the story. Or as a fallback, having Shepard make a come back would be awesome. I'm also writing this fanfiction for my enjoyment and I will extend my hopes that the Mass Effect universe(s) will continue. _

_On a second note; there will be names of characters that do not exist in the Mass Effect Andromeda main story. These characters will make appearances within this fanfiction and will consist of names I have made up. These made-up characters will have representation taken from the pre-existing alien races in the Mass Effect game(s). Save for one character who has no relevance to the Mass Effect universe. He comes in on Chapter 3._

 _Third note; I based the main character's appearance by the in-game default option. I have watched the different romances and thoroughly enjoy all of the characters, so, it was a hard choice but I went with the romance option that I chose on my very first playthrough which was Vetra Nyx. I would enjoy input if anyone wants written alternative scenarios for Ryder's other romance options. There are two different outcomes in later chapters that are labeled with 'Alternative'. And I will provide warning that I supply both LEMONS and LIMES._

 _Final note; I am in the process of editing through the first couple of chapters to fix my missed mistakes._

 _Thank you, viewers and fellow creative writers. Please read and enjoy_! ***)**

.

.

The barrage of raining bullets zipped across the snow plain advancing with the sound of multiple shotgun blasts randomly going off. The view of silhouettes were traced under the heavily falling snow giving outlines of the figures placed on opposite positions on the battlefield. The small group began their drawback, moving between high-rise snow mounds and snow-drenched boulders that offered the resort for cover. The second group, a vast majority, progressed forward unleashing rounds of glowing zipping bullets.

"There's too many!" The voice of Vetra Nyx shouted over the communication transponder.

The veteran Krogan grumbled in demanding sound, "They're trying to surround us. We need to move NOW, Ryder!"

Scott briefly stood up from his hiding place behind a waist-height snow mound, raising the handgun in one hand and quickly braced the weapon with his second hand in order to steady his immediate aim and locked down the trigger under his index finger together with his middle digit. The outline of one of the boney-structured creatures became under fire by a short burst of red glowing bullets. The human Pathfinder quickly dropped down to one knee to avoid the string of bullets coming his way. He turned his head taking a glance over his shoulder and made a glimpse toward the large group of Angaran refugees that were huddled closely around Drack.

"Sam, where is the Tempest?! We need the evac! We're getting pinned down and we have unarmed civilians!" Pathfinder Ryder agitatedly shouted.

' _The Tempest is on route to your position, Pathfinder_.' The artificial intelligence's robotic voice replied in calm over the squad's receiver transponders.

Scott slightly braced himself upright and peered over snow mound but suddenly dived down in order to narrowly avoid a beam searing through the air just over his helmet. From the corner of his eye, the Pathfinder had taken sight of a strayed bullet slashing through the Turian Mercenary's shields and made a gash across the side of her shoulder.

Vetra loudly cursed, "OW, FUCK!" She quickly disappeared behind the snow-covered mound in the distance behind the Initiative's Pathfinder. The Turian braced the barrel of the assault rifle against her shoulder with its point passed her shoulder. She reached her free arm around her chest cavity to touch the area of the fresh wound. Vetra took glance upon slow drizzles of blue blood slowly running down. "Ah, shit!" Vetra growled.

Pathfinder Ryder called demand over his shoulder, "Vetra! Are you alright?"

Drack turned his head back and forth exchanging glances between the group of Angara and Vetra Nyx. He raised is focus onto the human's direction and raised his grumbling voice into a near shout, "Ryder! We're not going to last much longer. I'm running low on thermal clips and as much as I'd _like_ to charge in for a head-butting contest with the Kett, I promised Kesh that I'd come back in one piece... _mostly_ one piece."

Vetra winced in discomforting sound taking hold of the assault rifle into the grip of her hands.

Scott loudly asked, "Vetra?"

"I'm fine - it's just a scratch!" The female Turian quipped.

Sam's voice alerted to the Pathfinder squad, "There are Kett ships inbound to this location. I advise retreat to the Tempest. The Kett are making an attempt to surround everyone."

Scott expressed a disgruntled sigh but quickly called out military order, "We need to move! I'll cover everyone! Drack, get the Angara out of here!"

Vetra began protest, "I'll stay-"

Pathfinder Ryder injected retort, "No! Get everyone out of here! That includes _you_ , too, Vetra!"

Vetra's green eyes glimpsed upon Scott with an anxious look, slowing making a hesitant nod, and gained into a hunched-forward position. Vetra Nyx swiftly turned away making a crouched run toward the slope of solid rock where the Nackmor Krogan had firstly sought cover.

Scott half-stood with bent knees lifting the scope of his favored handgun. He marked his targets with accurate precision before unleashing steady strings of bullets upon the first targeted Kett before turning to the next visible silhouette and unleashed a short burst. The human Pathfinder devised as a distraction as he exclaimed a shout, "Go! GO!" Ryder had continued to exchange return fire.

Drack had motioned for the frightened group of Angara to follow through the heavily falling snow. One after the other the figures vanished. Vetra remained in reluctance and staring upon Scott's backside with a worried expression. She carefully stepped back before spinning around and sprinted after the Nackmor Krogan.

Scott unloaded another round of flashing bullets while taking careful steps backward to begin following the trail that was left behind in the snow. He quickly lowered the gun's barrel and made a swift whirl around in order to start the pursuit after the squad mates but suddenly froze in place as a Destined Kett quickly emerged from the dark blue shroud blocking the man's way.

' _Pathfinder, the Kett have enclosed upon your position. There's no clear path to outmaneuver them_.' Sam lowly spoke through the Pathfinder's private channel.

"No shit." Scott murmured under his breath. He slowly turned his head taking a glimpse around to find a quickly forming circle of armed Kett surrounding in a wide circumference. "Um, yeah, I think I got that info a _little_ too late, Sam. _Thanks_ , by the way. _At least_ the Angara are okay, right?"

Sam's voice answered calmly into the private transponder, ' _Pathfinder, I theorize that this circumstance was intended as an ambush plotted for the Angara to be used as a method of decoy tactic._ '

" _For_ what?" Scott asked in a whisper. He lowered handgun's point toward the snow-covered ground but made no immediate move to relinquish his weapon.

' _The Kett have not fired upon you. The ending result appears meant for your capture._ '

"Do not resist us, human! Lower your weapon!" The Destined One's growling voice commanded in cold bitterness.

Scott offered very slow motions in his movements as he cautiously raised his free hand into the air. He gradually bent his knees, slightly tipping his posture to lower the firearm into the snow. Ryder regained into a full standing posture and raised his second arm into the air as he prepared himself for surrender.

Pathfinder Ryder spoke in mockery tone, "So, does this mean that I'm being recruited? No offense but I never found the uniform colors very outstanding. _Kett_ just isn't my thing." The Pathfinder narrowed his bright blue eyes through his helmet's visor to glare at the tall slender Kett.

The creature disregarded Scott's snide remarks and explained in a low growling sound of voice, "You have taken the Archon from us. Your people, too, will also suffer the loss of having their beacon of power seized from them."

Scott silently swallowed forcing himself to hold military composure. He threw out the thought of the worst case scenario and questioned with a stern demeanor, "Are you going to kill me _back_ for killing your leader? I _believe_ I did you guys a favor. He's dead, so, why not do your own thing now that you're not under his control anymore? Like.. the thing that Kett do in their free time. Do you like surfing?"

A forceful blunt struck the back base of Scott's head instantly on setting a blinding haze to overcome the human man's vision. The human man momentarily stumbled forward before dropping down onto his hands and knees. Scott's sight rapidly dimmed into darkness prior his body's full collapse into the snow.

.

.

Vetra raced behind the group Angara as the refugees were guided by Nackmor Drack. The squad raced together for the direction of the Tempest's lowered boarding ramp. The Krogan quickly stepped aside and motioned the refugees to go up the ramp. He glimpsed toward the Turian gradually slowing from her swift sprint into a dragging walk.

Vetra abruptly stopped and whirled around looking into the direction of the path of foot tracks imprinted into the snow.

"Ryder?" The female Turian hailed the communication's transponder and waited for a response. Desperation began to ride in Vetra's words, "Ryder? Scott, are you there? Come in."

Sam's voice replied in the human's stead, "The Pathfinder has become incapacitated, Miss Nyx."

"WHAT?!" Vetra shouted and suddenly turned down her exclaim into softened despair, "Sam, is he... is Scott..."

Sam quickly gave response, "I am able to detect the Pathfinder's life signs. He has been rendered unconscious and luckily remains alive, Miss Nyx. However, this outcome's circumstance was predetermined by the Kett for the capture of Scott Ryder."

"What?! No! No, no! This is impossible, Sam! We need to go back!" Vetra angrily protested.

"Returning to the previous location will prove counterproductive- the Pathfinder has already been taken aboard one of the Kett's transport vessels. I've already informed the Nexus and the rest of the crew of this incident. Kallo is waiting for you, Miss Nyx."

Vetra quickly whirled around and charged toward the boarding ramp. Drack followed up after the enraged female Turian and came into the cargo bay. Vetra rushed through the cargo bay, deterring around any and all obstacles, including living ones, as she made a line for the front of the ship.

"Kallo! Follow that Kett ship! NOW!" Vetra's angered shout carried through the transponder connection into the bridge.

The Asari gunslinger's voice briefly mocked over the Tempest's communications, " _How_ the hell did this happen? Wasn't this supposed to be a rescue mission to save the Angara? I don't remember the Kett having to put much thought, or _any_ kind of thought, into the complexity of a plan into capturing Ryder. This is really bad, isn't it?"

"Shut up, Peebee!" Vetra snarled. She started the ascend to climb the ladder well and came up to stand upon the connected base beside the closed bridge door. Her feet loudly stomped across the metal flooring as she rushed toward the door, almost slamming herself into the door in an effort to forcefully pry them open. "Kallo, you better be following those Kett!" The Turian's voice expressed an undeliberate sneer.

"I am, Vetra! It's become complicated because there are more than one Kett ships _and_ most of them _are_ firing at us!" The Salarian pilot's response was brash.

Sam's voice eased the tension by his calm suggestion, "I can provide a relay signal from Scott Ryder's implant depicting which of the Kett ships that the Pathfinder is presently onboard."

"Do it, Sam! We can't lose him!" Vetra demanded in desperate sound.

"What the fuck would the Kett want with Ryder, anyway? You'd think after being freed from the Archon's brainwash that they'd finally grow some balls and realize that they're better off now without that Archon ass-hat. What would they want with Ryder anyway? He's not _really_ worth much as far credits go." The Asari known as Peebee emerged from her hiding hole in the escape pod room.

Vetra disregarded response and stomped toward the starboard console between Kallo and the Science Officer Suvi Anwar.

Suvi turned her head to a express a worried look toward Vetra and anxiously spoke, "I'm afraid of what they'll do to Ryder. If they planned to capture him then that only means..."

"Suvi, please don't... just don't say it. I don't even want to think about it." Vetra growled but forced herself into a calm state of mind by releasing a sigh and evenly spoke, "We're going to save him."

From the starboard view window a barrage of flashing bullets were swiftly coming upon the frigate ship. Kallo's quick reflexes steered the stealth vessel, maneuvering the Tempest to suddenly wave out of the way from the path of deadly projectiles and immediately directed the Tempest to suddenly sway narrowly avoiding another rain of glowing bullets that promptly followed.

Vetra gripped both of her hands down onto the starboard console and cursed under her breath, "Why haven't we equipped this bucket with ANY weapons?! I'd _so_ like to shove a missile up every Kett's ass!"

The Salarian retort, "This _bucket_ wasn't built to-"

" _Focus_ on the Kett, Kallo!" Vetra snapped reopening the display of Turian agitation.

"They're surfacing through the atmosphere!" Suvi broadcasted.

Sam offered warning, "The long range scanners have detected a Kett flagship. The turrets are locking down the Tempest's point of emerging through the final layers of the planet's atmosphere. The missile launches are on standby."

"No, no, no! We have to push our way through! If they get Ryder on that fucking thing..." Vetra trailed off. Her hands hard gripped onto the starboard console quickly grinding her talons across the metal framework.

"Vetra, we will do everything that we can to make sure that doesn't happen." Kallo assured.

The Turian narrowed her eyes into a glare toward the pilot and muttered, "Kallo, you better pull this off or I'm going t-"

The Salarian pilot quickly injected, "Hold on! We're coming through the atmospheric layers! Everyone, hold on!" Kallo's voice broadcasted over the Tempest's speakers.

The stealth ship momentarily shuddered in the transcend passage through the burning trajectory and lastly settled down the sputtering vibrations as the view of pure darkness had appeared over the starboard window.

Suvi suddenly gasped and beckoned, "Evasive maneuvers!"

The Salarian pilot quickly programmed the Tempest's trajectory to swiftly advert into another direction in order to escape from a shower of missiles that had been launched from the massive scale flagship.

Suvi rang out, "There's more coming at us, Kallo!"

"I can give her all that I've got, Kallo! Keep it up! Show these bastards what our baby can do!" Gil's voice received from the engine room's communicator.

"She's _not_ a baby... and why do you presume that the Tempest is a _she_? It has no reproductive organs to distinguish-"

Vetra infuriated at the Salarian, "FOCUS, KALLO!"

The Tempest's thruster engines ignited a sudden burst propelling the ship forward and flew its belly over a dozen of the projectile missiles. The propulsion systems inverted the helm's direction to take charge toward the Kett flagship. Vetra watched, in relentless rage, as a vast armada of Kett fighter ships were immediately launched.

The two human Initiative operatives Liam Kosta and Lieutenant Cora Harper rushed into the bridge area. The human Biotic took placement behind the Turian mercenary and demanded, "What's the status?"

Liam impatiently paced back and forth and made proclaim his annoyance, "I can't believe this! I thought the Kett couldn't sink any lower but _this_ tops the cake!"

Suvi's fearful-sounding voice shouted, "Kallo! LOOK OUT!"

"Brace yourselves! This is going to be close-" Kallo anxiously muttered. The Tempest swiftly flipped over into a lopsided positon which provided as the means of narrow escape from the brink of collision from the wave of sweeping missiles.

Cora hailed the artificial intelligence, "Sam, is there any way to hack through their systems?"

The robotic voice supplied calm response, "I am attempting the hacking sequence, Lieutenant Harper. May I offer my tactical prognosis? The best result for the crew's survival would be the alternative course of retreat. The Tempest's fuel capacity will inevitably diminish if we con-"

The Tempest violently shuddered causing an intensity to rock the artificial gravity systems, forcibly throwing the occupants from their placements. Both Liam and Peebee were tossed toward the bridge door. Cora Harper was tussled up and dropped behind Suvi's chair. The female scientist suddenly jerked forward and bashed against the console directly in front of her. Kallo was suddenly forced out of his chair and lay motionless upon the cold metal floor.

The rapid blare of red lights flashed throughout the Tempest's interior as Sam's voice initiated warning, "The Tempest has received critical damage. The left wing's hull has been breached. Retreat is highly advised.

The Salarian pilot weakly pushed himself into a half-sitting position and reached one of his hands over at a time making a grip around the pilot's seat to pull his slender body into the chair. Kallo annoying quipped, "I know, I know, Sam! We... we have to get out of here."

"I have plotted the course for an escape route. Autopilot has been engaged to return to Voeld's surface. The Tempest will be landing down at the nearest outpost to receive immediate repairs." Sam patiently answered.

The Salarian murmured defeat, "Do it, Sam.." He bowed his head and slowly closed his large black eyes.

The human Biotic quickly came to. Cora's motions staggered in her movements to sit upright and reached her hands up to grip onto the metal starboard's framework. She braced her weight into the metal barrier and leveraged to pull herself into a wobbling standing posture. Cora grunted quietly in her movements to approach Suvi's body. The Lieutenant reached one of her hands out to gingerly place two fingers together onto the side of the liaison's neck to feel for a pulse rate. Cora Harper sighed relief and directed an emergency call directly to the medical bay, "Lexi? Lexi, are you still there?"

The Asari doctor's voice expressed a groan prior a tired response, "Yes, I'm here, Cora. A little shaken up but I'm alright. _What_ happened?"

"The ship's been hit... we have wounded.. Suvi is unconscious but alive. We need you up here as soon as possible, Lexi." Cora quietly replied. The human Biotic carefully turned, maintaining strength to brace her weight against the metal framework next to the starboard control console, and directed her attention toward Liam Kosta as the human man regained his full senses and carefully rolled himself onto his front side to push very gradually push himself upright onto his knees.

"Wh.. what just happened?" Peebee quizzically asked, turning her head side-to-side. The Asari used the wall behind her to leverage against and propped herself to standing up. She limped away from the wall's surface but suddenly stopped. Peebee turned her head looking toward the starboard to find the Turian's talons clinging onto the metal framework. Vetra hesitantly released her grip from the barrier and heavily slumped down onto her rear. Vetra slowly raised her head shifting her gaze toward the view window as the Tempest's autopilot systems were engaged for gliding flight.

Vetra whispered sorrowfully, "S...Scott." She dipped her head down and clenched her teeth together.

Sam's robotic voice spoke over the Tempest's communication systems, "Long range scanners have detected that the Kett are retaining a draw back to the flagship."

Peebee muttered in slight annoyance, "They're obviously _not_ interested in exalting us. I feel a _little_ offended."

" _Really_ , Peebee?! This isn't about whose in line to get exalted first. They have Ryder!" Liam retort coldly.

Cora quickly injected, "Enough! Liam AND Peebee! Let's just get back to outpost and determine the damage.. Gil? How's the Tempest?"

The engineer's voice expressed a sneering response through the opened communications, "Those Kett bastards hurt my baby! She's still got enough left in her to touch down, at least. Her systems don't do so well in space head-to-head combat, _need I remind you_."

Cora Harper rolled her eyes and huffed a sigh, "Right.. At least we're alive which gives us another chance." The Lieutenant lowered her gaze toward the female Turian whom began to weakly rise and start for the door.

"Vetra?" The human Lieutenant worriedly sounded.

Vetra Nyx softly responded with silent curses.

.

 **(*Edited 8/8/2017*)**


	2. Chapter 2

Scott peered through an obscured vision under heavy lifting eyelids. Slowly regaining a conscious state Pathfinder Ryder abruptly became overwhelmed by a great amount of weight compressing down on his body, seemingly his restricting chest cavity and forcing him to breath short breaths. He laid upon his backside on a solid flat surface, however, the dizziness that overwhelmed his sight prevented him from deciphering if he was looking up or down.

Sam's voice steeped through the haziness that rattled within the human man's head, ' _You are regaining the state of consciousness, Scott. Your body has been confined under binds preventing the attempt for escape. You are presently being taken onboard the Kett flagship_.'

The human Pathfinder's thoughts remained in a daze as he was brought to the reality of his circumstance, ' _Shit... This is definitely NOT good._ '

Ryder slowly moved his eyes back and forth taking a blurred glimpse of his immediate surroundings. The sharpness of pain originated from the back of his head and gradually ebbed through his skull. The onset of disoriented nausea forced Scott to clench his eyes shut. He maintained low even breaths and counted silently to himself in the waiting time for his senses to adapt. In his counting, Scott listened and matched the heavy footsteps on the metal flooring to each counted number. He reopened his eyelids to make another glance around and swiftly raised his sight to the view of a high rounded architecture composed of solid bronze-colored walls.

The commanding voice of a grand Kett suddenly boomed over the room, "Awaken the human!"

The side of Ryder's neck was suddenly struck by an electrical surge that seized his body into an uncontrollable shudder, the very fibers of all of his muscles were wringing with jolts of pain. Scott forcibly jarred his jaw wide open for a series of agonized screams to fill the large room. The electrical shock prod came away from his neck but its quivering affects lingered within the human's body. Scott profusely heaved in the attempts to regain his normal breathing rate. He muttered between heavy breaths, "You... you could.. have just... _politely_ shook me instead... I'm a very... light sleeper." His words retained into a raspy whisper. After regaining his momentum, Scott slightly tilted his head reopening his eyes to the view of a tall slender Kett adorned in dark purple robe garb.

The grand Kett Cardinal gradually approached into the Pathfinder's line of vision and stopped to glare toward one of the surrounding Chosen soldiers. The Cardinal firmly ordered, "Remove the binds."

Scott shifted his eyes rapidly back and forth taking in the sight of the large number of Kett quickly casting their shadows over the Pathfinder's field of vision. Ryder stilled his breath while the bone-covered hands briefly fumbled with the metal device that weighted upon the human's body to hold him in place. The great weight was suddenly lifted to release Scott's limbs and torso. The human Pathfinder continued to anxiously watch the Kett stepping back and out of his peripheral view. Ryder very reluctantly propped himself onto his elbows to slowly sit upright upon the flat surface he had been bound to. He moved his head side-to-side glimpsing upon the surrounding Kett stepping further back, also taking mental note that his gear equipment, with weapons, were reduced down to the Initiative's black and white-colored Exo-suit. Scott quickly diverted his attention onto the Cardinal's graceful approach.

The grand Kett spoke in humble tone, "We welcome you into our presence, human. You have become the exemplar of the greatest accomplishment - besting our leader the Archon. We have sought for you, for this very such reason."

Scott narrowed his eyebrows and replied dryly, "You could have just _sent_ me an invitation. I _might_ have accepted if I knew that you guys were no longer holding a grudge."

The Cardinal slowly stepped back, making a reply without regard to the Pathfinder's snide remark, "We offer an exchange, human, a _gift_. This gift will beseech you with the grandeur of blessings among my people."

The Pathfinder lowly answered, "I don't mind the gift exchanging part but I don't want anything to do with exaltation. _Thanks_."

The Cardinal continued in profound exclaim that made shivers crawl up the man's backside, "Human, what I offer to you is the most esteemed honor. It is the symbol of true power. This opportunity will forever change _every_ aspect of our genetics with your DNA code adjoining together with Kett."

Scott cocked an eyebrow. He pointing out his observation, "Exaltation but without being a _brainless_ drone. I'm going to take _your_ job, right? I'm going to have to politely decline."

The Cardinal stomped into range to glare the human man down, she loudly hissed, "Declining this gift is an insult!" She outstretched both of her boney talons to wrap around the human's throat to lift Scott's body off from the tabletop surface and let his legs dangle. The Kett's fingers tightly clenched digging her sharp boney talons into the sides of Scott's neck. A searing jolt of pain zipped through all of Ryder's muscles, limbs, and including internal organs. His body rapidly convulsed as if he was being slashed by sharpened knives slicing through his body and puncturing his insides all at once. The Pathfinder pried his mouth fully open for a soundless scream to erupt. His body was suddenly released to fall upon his backside on the bronze metal floor. Scott continued to violently squirm and was at last able to exclaim a long sounding agonized scream. Ryder regained enough of his strength to roll over onto his side, turning his face down into the cold metal floor. The Pathfinder made struggling inhales before Scott was able to catch a breath that quickly ruptured into a hoarsely coughing fit. Goblets of blood expelled from his throat and splattered onto the metal ground under his gaped mouth.

"S...S-am.." Ryder painfully whispered.

The voice of the Cardinal boomed angrily, "Remember this pain well, _human_! You will soon understand that embracing this gift will be most gratifying. All of this pain, sorrow, and your fears will be relinquished... Take the human to its chamber."

Scott softly grunted, "S...S..Sa.. m.. h-h.. el...p.."

' _I will do all that I am able, Scott_.' The artificial intelligence's voice quickly trailed off as the human man's consciousness slipped away.

.

.

Doctor Lexi T'Perro evenly spread a glob of clear Medi-gel upon the scathed dark blue mark across the side of the Turian's shoulder. The Asari next brought up material gauze to gently wrap around the fresh wound. Lexi made a worried look as she politely inquired, "Are you alright, Vetra?"

Vetra spun her head to look away and quipped bitterly, "What kind of question is _that_ , Lexi?! Of course I'm not! I just- _We_ just lost our Pathfinder to the fucking Kett! HOW am I supposed to feel?!"

The Asari softly soothed, "Vetra, I understand what Scott means to you, we all do. This is just as hard for all of us..." Lexi finished the triage on the Turian's shoulder and lowered her shaky hands to rest her palms upon the top of Vetra's hand. "I'm... sorry, Vetra... Scott.. Scott could possibly be..."

Vetra snapped, spinning her head toward the medical officer with a Turian glare, "I'm not giving up on Scott, Lexi! Scott _is_ still alive!"

"He may yet still be alive but what if the Kett exalt him? It's only a matter of time before they decide to do so." Lexi's confidence quickly faded and she mostly asked aloud to herself in anxious sound, "What... what are we going to do?" She lowered her head and took in a deep breath to exhale a heavy sigh. "Sorry, Vetra. Losing Scott has deeply affected _everyone_. I just don't know how... It's like losing a life-long friend that I never knew I had..." Lexi slowly lowered her hands down to rest at the sides of her legs.

Vetra deeply huffed a sigh but quickly lifted her head and expressed a hopeful look toward the sound of the doorway silently hissing open.

Lieutenant Cora Harper emerged and held military-trained composure in her announcement, "Sam has established communications with the Nexus and has informed everyone that Ryder is in trouble. A fleet is being rounded up, meanwhile, a repair crew will be on their way to help patch up the Tempest. Thankfully, Gil was able to give the Tempest enough juice to land close enough to one of the outposts. We're getting everyone coming in from all over, including our Angaran neighbors, pitching in to help with the repair work..."

Vetra demanded as patiently as wit-willing, "How soon, Harper?"

Cora crossed her arms under her bust, slightly shrugging in her calm response, "I'm sure we're going to have the Tempest back to tip-top shape once the crew from the Nexus arrive." She made a worried look toward the Asari doctor and softly inquired, "How is Suvi, Lexi?"

Lexi smiled toward the Lieutenant offering assurance, "She's fine, Cora. I've patched her up. She's resting now in the dormitory. Thankfully there were no major injuries."

"That's good. Thank you, Lexi." The human Biotic returned a grateful smile. She uncomfortably shifted her weight and continued to elaborate, "Sam will keep us informed about Ryder's condition for as long as possible.. _or_ until the worst possible happens. We can still hope that he finds a way out on his own or a miracle happens. He is the _Pathfinder_ , after all."

"That's _not_ very reassuring, Harper." Vetra expressed agitation in the tone of her voice. The female Turian slipped down from the medical table and wheeled her direction toward the human woman.

Cora took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out. Her smile quickly faded in reply, "Sara is probably taking this just _as_ hard.. I'm going to go help with repairs." Her arms dropped to her sides before Lieutenant Harper spun around and started for the closed door behind her.

The Turian quickly injected, "Harper," Vetra watched the human Biotic suddenly stop and slightly turned her head raising a listening ear toward the Turian Mercenary. "Thank you..." Vetra finished.

Cora Harper acknowledged a brief nod of understanding and proceeded through the doorway, passing the Angaran Resistance Lieutenant and Liam Kosta. One after the other, Jaal Ama Darav and the crisis-response operative emerged into the medical wing.

The Asari doctor returned a stern expression up to the female Turian and ordered with a respectful tone, "Take it easy, Vetra. You're on light duty."

Vetra Nyx grumbled another sigh, "Thanks, Lexi."

Lexi cordially nodded and rounded Vetra to approach the doctor's medical desk.

The Turian diverted a glare toward Liam and folded her arms over the other. She demanded in bitterness, "What do _you_ want, Kosta?"

Liam half-smirked in the effort to offer a cheerful outlook, "Just making sure things are alright is all, Vetra. Having Ryder taken was a pretty hard punch. I don't know what to say but... I'm here for ya if you need a punching bag."

"Thanks but I'm on light duty. You're off the hook for now." Vetra murmured quickly regarding any further conversation with the human man and raised her attention toward Jaal. "Hey, Jaal."

The male Angaran made his approach, widely extending his arms to either side and stepped closer to swiftly embrace Vetra's torso with a comforting hug.

Vetra became caught into surprise, quickly casting off her bewilderment she returned Jaal's gesture by wrapping her arms around his waist and accepted the friendly Angaran hug.

Jaal broke away as he stepped back and let his arms fall to his sides.

"Don't worry, Vetra, I have spoken with Evfra about this situation and he is making the arrangements to send Angaran reinforcements. They will be joining with the Initiative's fleet to rescue Ryder."

Vetra expressed renewed enthusiasm by slightly wiggling her mandibles.

"I appreciate it, Jaal. Thank you."

.

.

Scott's mind came to gradual awareness from the sound of a female Angara's voice whispering angrily, "Shh! Leave him alone, Pravalo! He's been through the Kett's torture!"

A deepened voice of a male Angaran enraged into a near shout, " _It_ is an alien! Do not coddle over it! Let it _die_!"

"Enough, brother! He is a prisoner just like us!" The female Angara retort.

Ryder took in a slow deep breath but had been suddenly struck with a convulsion of pain shooting through all of his limbs and muscles. Scott harshly coughed, almost choking, and quickly rolled himself over to lay upon his side. Splatters of blood hit the floor in the human's attempt to regain a breath of air. He hacked and spat a mouthful glob of blood onto the floor prior retaining his breathing rhythm into steady heaving sounds. Scott's eyelids were clenched shut while his thoughts continued to dizzily swim.

"Human, be easy on yourself! You have endured the Kett's torture and must stay still!" The female Angara worriedly cautioned and placed both of her hands down onto the top of Scott's bicep.

Ryder's coughing fit at finally ceased into a forced slow breaths. He had been left with a throbbing headache to bare through until Scott was able to gain enough strength to lift his eyelids open. Through his eyes gaze he was able to spy an outline of a white-colored Angaran. The Pathfinder left his mouth gaped open allowing deep breaths in and out and mustered to ask in a shaky voice, "Wh..where.. am I?"

"You should be resting, human..." The female Angara gently soothed, slowly moving one of her hands down to the floor as she leaned over Scott's body to stare upon his face with large starry eyes. She hesitantly answered, "We are within a holding cell on one of the Kett ships..."

Ryder's blurry eyesight had become cleared and granted him to shift his eyes up to meet into the Angara's hopeful stare.

"Have you come to save us?"

"Tava, STOP talking to _it_! It's _not_ here to help us!" The unseen male Angara demanded angrily.

Scott momentarily grunted in his movements to brace both of his palms flatly down upon the floor and weakly pushed himself upright onto his hands and knees. A sudden compelling force of sharply jolts of pain dropped upon the human's body causing Ryder to lose strength in his limbs. He began to fall face forward but was abruptly caught into the Angaran woman's arms. The Angara known as Tava swiftly crawled into a knelt down position directly in front of the human man and allowed his weight to lean into her torso.

Tava warned, "You must stop trying to move, human! You will bring more injury onto yourself if you do so."

Pathfinder Ryder tiredly protested, "I need to get up.. find a way to get out.."

Tava gently shook her head and answered with a despaired sound, "There's no way out of this.. we are the Kett's prisoners."

Scott rested the side of his face onto the top of Tava's shoulder and softly closed his eyes. He anxiously inquired in a hoarse whisper, "Just how long have you two been prisoners here?"

Tava quietly sighed with sorrowful tone, "I'm no longer certain. I am only able to keep count of how often we are taken out of this chamber and taken in for torture... The Kett provide us enough nourishment to keep us alive. Seldom, they take us out of this cell to beat us in front of the other prisoners... and display the despicable methods of torture brought onto the others in front of us... It.. it's horrific what the Kett do.."

Ryder's curiosity persisted, "How have you survived this long without being exalted?"

"The Kett have.. _changed_. They no longer force us into becoming an exalted one.. instead they have reduced themselves down to beating us to the brink of death _or_ until an Angara accepts the exaltation process to escape any further torment.

Scott made the attempt to sit upright of his own accord by bracing his hands onto the floor again and slowly shuffled away from the Angara's support.

"Urk!" Ryder loudly grunted through his tightly clenched teeth. He rapidly panted with trails of sweat quickly forming over his brow as he braced into a half-upright sitting positon.

' _Scott, I advise refraining from any further activity until you have received medical attention. The severe damage that was brought upon your body has left internal lesions on all of your organs and muscle tissue._ ' Sam's robotic voice offered warning.

"Sam?! Sam!" Scott exclaimed fatigued relief, "It's so good to hear you again!"

Tava made a puzzled look and glanced toward the dark green Angaran standing in the far corner of the prison chamber. She hesitantly questioned, "Sam? What is a _Sam_? _What_ are you talking to?"

Scott exhaled another series of grunts in his motions to slowly crawl toward the nearest wall and heavily slumped onto his rear quickly leaning his weight against the solid surface. The Pathfinder's breaths had progressed into another series of intense heaves which quickly composed into rapid short breaths. Ryder rested the back of his head against the wall and forced deep breaths in and out through his nostrils. A sudden dizzy spell swam through Scott's thoughts and slowly transformed into a pulsing migraine.

"Fuck... this hurts.. _Okay_... I _think_ I'm done moving." Ryder muttered through his clenched teeth. He slowed his breaths and finally supplied answer in a tired-sounding voice, "Sam is an artificial intelligence connected to me through my implant... He _might_ have a way to get us out of here." Scott reopened his eyelids and moved his eyes to look upon the Angara with pure white-colored skin. "I really don't get any of this. The Kett want _us_ to willingly give up and accept to be exalted? It doesn't sound like they're desperate for volunteers... It's become more of a sport now.."

" _Sport_? I don't understand." Tava slowly shook her head showing a confused expression in her eyes.

The human Pathfinder bent one of his knees up and rested the point of his elbow onto his kneecap. He propped his arm upright in order to rest his forehead into his palm. He slowly replied, "Sport.. like a game.. it's a human phrase used to describe a bully seeking the thrill of giving chase by antagonizing a weaker lifeform trying for an escape... The Kett were already assholes before we stopped the Archon but whoever is in charge now is a _much_ bigger asshole... Hey, Sam? Did you find any way out of this place, by chance? I _really_ don't like this interior decoration anymore.."

' _I do not have an analysis for this present situation, Scott. My processing power is only limited within the vicinity of the Andromeda galaxy cluster and unable to compile scans and hacking sequences to plot for a method of escape from the Kett flagship. However, I am still able to supply information in regards to the status of your vital life signs.'_

"I'm _still_ alive, that's what counts. You can still relay info back to the Tempest, right?" Scott asked in hopeful anticipation.

' _Of course_.'

"Does the crew know about the circumstance? That I'm here and... well, _obviously_ not on the Tempest."

' _Yes, Scott. I have redirected the information to the Nexus including the Angaran Resistance. They are rallying for a fleet deployment. I am able to provide a signal relay that will serve as a pinpoint to your present location via the connection I have to your implant._ '

Scott murmured in acknowledgement, "Good job, Sam, and thanks. I will assess the situation on my side and... I _guess_ I'll try to find a way to escape." He returned a glance toward the female Angara and sighed, "I'm definitely going to remember _this_ and payback is going to be a bitch when I get out of here." Ryder lowered his eyes looking down upon his Exo-suit and started rambling silent curses.

Tava slowly arose into a standing posture and offered a soothing voice, "You should rest while you can, human. Moving in your present condition will only ensure a greater ordeal to be brought upon you the next time the Kett torture you."

"You don't have to call me _human_. I'm Scott Ryder from the Andromeda Initiative.. the _human_ Pathfinder, _if_ you're curious."

Pravalo snapped in retort, "We don't care who you are!"

"Pravalo, enough already!" Tava half-turned to make a glare toward the dark green Angaran. She looked upon Scott to speak apology, "Forgive my brother. Pravalo had taken part in the Roekaar movement and is a damned fool for refusing help from your people, Scott Ryder. I'm Tava B'shond. This is my brother Pravalo."

Ryder tipped his head to look up to Tava with an stricken look and asked, "You're siblings? How did you two get captured at the same time?"

Tava shook her head gently and responded softly, "That doesn't matter right now. I insist that you _must_ rest. The Kett have demanded that you stay alive."

"How can you tell? My charm might have rubbed off onto them." The human man quipped in sarcastic tone.

"They provided a medical kit and... _ordered_ me to mend your wounds. If I don't then they will kill my brother.. I have medical training with Angara biology but... nothing on a human..." Tava turned in her place and briefly walked out of Scott's line of sight. She returned shortly carrying a long black container in both of her arms and carefully knelt down placing the filled container beside Scott's leg. Tava flipped open the latched lid and stated, "There are tools in this that I don't understand their use for but I know that they're meant for triage purposes. Tell me what they are and how to use them."

Scott agreed with a nod, "Sam can assess the damage and I'll give you instructions, Tava."

The door suddenly hissed open behind Tava, quickly raising the Pathfinder's attention onto the large number of Kett infantry soldiers charging into the room. The armed Kett waved their weapons immediately into Scott's and Tava's direction. Ryder turned his head to glance upon a second wave of Kett surrounding the dark green Angara.

Tava spun around diverting a worried look toward her sibling being forced toward the doorway. She began to stand, beckoning a cry, "Pravalo! Don't take him!"

One of the bone-covered creatures suddenly jabbed a gunpoint into Tava's forehead bringing down the Angaran woman into a petrified state.

Ryder intently watched the Kett forcing Pravalo out of the chamber before returning his own sight onto the few Kett who remained. The group of soldiers gradually backed away, lifting their gun points toward the ceiling, and whirled around to leave from the chamber. The door sealed shut leaving Tava separated from her sibling and alone with the Initiative's Pathfinder.

"Where are they taking him?" Scott offered a gentle tone in his question and slowly lowered his hand away from his forehead.

Tava had returned to kneel down onto both knees next to the human man. She replied sorrowfully without looking toward Scott, "They are going to... torture... He... he is nearing breaking point... Scott.. I fear for him.." She dipped her head down and closed her eyes.

Scott lowered his gaze to the black container. He expressed his condolences, "I'm sorry, Tava... If I had known that you and your brother were-"

Tava quickly shook her head, reopening her eyes, and turned her head to follow Ryder's gaze.

"It's okay... You didn't know about our capture... I believe that you can help us. If you _are_ who you say _you_ are then I have indeed of your exploits, Scott Ryder. You have stopped the Archon and founded a new planet called Meridian. I'll have to say; the stars are certainly in your favor." Tava lightened the mood with a soft chuckle and a faint smile.

Ryder smirked, " _Until_ I fell into the Kett trap. The stars might have faded or my luck is running out."

Tava's large eyes shifted their focus onto Scott. Her gaze shifted up and down in her study over the length of the human's body. Tava spoke in reluctance, "I'm not sure how to mend you.. is _this_ another layer of human skin?"

"It's an Exo-suit. I'll have to remove it... I _might_ need some help, though." Scott responded in a murmur.

Tava anxiously cleared her throat, "Tell me what to do."

Ryder elaborated the details how to remove the Exo-suit plates and allowed the female Angaran to assist him in order to remove the under armor.

The Angara distracted herself by speaking out loud, "The other prisoners that I have mentioned... I had seen one that looked like a human.. The body structure and ligaments were built identical but I'm not entirely sure if it _is_ a human. I've only taken glimpse in passing when the Kett dragged me to the place where they torture us... The prison chamber was not like this one."

Scott lightly shuddered as he removed the last of the Initiative protective gear. He looked at Tava with a worried look.

"Can you describe it?"

Tava explained softly, "The chamber glowed like an energy field. The human was _floating_ inside but it wasn't moving."

The Pathfinder made a curious expression and continued to ask, "That's probably a stasis field. Is there anything else you can remember?"

Tava returned her attention onto Scott and made a perplexed look. She motioned toward Ryder's chest and supplied, "The other human's skin didn't appear like yours. There was a brilliant silver shine and... _strange_ green symbols that moved like water.."

"Did he _or_ she at least to have appeared _friendly_?"

Tava gently shook her head, "I don't know."

Scott lightly sighed, "I'm going to presume that they're _not_ on the Kett's side. Do you remember where the stasis chamber is?"

"I do, yes, but.. what could it possibly offer to aid in our escape?"

Ryder's eyes turned away. He contemplated out loud, "I'm not sure yet. If we can find a way out of this cell and if we're _really_ lucky find some weapons." His eyes shifted toward the sealed door looking it up and down and muttered disgruntlement, "There's _obviously_ going to be no controls on this side."

Tava motioned to the medical kit box and gently implied, "There's nothing we can do right now, Scott Ryder. We better get you patched up... Um, this is my first time taking care of a human."

Scott turned his head's direction to glare down at the black container. He roughly swallowed and asked aloud, "Sam?"

' _Your internal muscle tissues have sustained minor lesions caused from a low frequency energy surge. The location on the back of your skull has also endured a brunt force. There is no permanent damage._ ' Sam's voice responded in robotic calmness.

"Sara _had_ mentioned, on numerous occasions, that I was always a hard head. I guess I can look on the bright side; my skull is intact." Scott lightly shuddered feeling the coldness of the metal floor under his bare skin. He shifted his sight onto Tava whom made a puzzled look.

"Sara?"

Ryder smirked to himself and responded in light-heartedness, "Sara is the name of my twin sister. Although, we look nothing alike she's the one whose got the brains. _I_ got the good looks."

Tava's demeanor became relaxed as she smiled.

"You have more siblings?"

"Just one. Small family." Scott shrugged in his response.

Scott and Tava together drew their attention toward the sealed door loudly hissing open and in time to see the male Angara being thrown into the small chamber.

Pravalo dropped front-side down into a heap upon the floor and lowly grunted in his movements to curl up into a ball. The became sealed shut.

"Pravalo!" Tava suddenly rose onto her feet and rushed to her brother's side.

"DON'T touch me! _Don't_.. look at me, sister." Pravalo began to softy whimper.

Tava disregard her brother's plea and gingerly placed her hands upon the top of his shoulder motioning him to roll onto his backside. She loudly gasped in horror, "Stars! Pravalo, your eye... what did they do to you?!"

Pravalo rolled onto his side again and brought up both of his hands to cover his face. He sorrowfully cried, "They _removed_ my eye, Tava... The Kett gouged it out while I was awake. It... it hurts, sister... I cannot go on like this."

"Hush now, brother. I'm here with you. We must stay strong. Remember our family. We must remain strong so we can return to them." Tava gently soothed and brushed one of her hands down the side of her brother's head.

"It's useless, Tava... I'm not as strong.. as you." Pravalo softly whispered between whimpers.

Scott curled up both of his legs into his chest and crossed his arms together onto the tops of his kneecaps. He lowered his forehead to rest upon his crossed arms.

"Sam, we _need_ to get out of here as _soon_ as possible.."

 **(*Edited: 8/9/2017*)**


	3. Chapter 3

Vetra stood at the top of the cargo bay's ramp and watched the repair crew from the Nexus lugging up heavy tool boxes that were briefly drenched under the heavy snowfall from outside. The Turian stepped back granting the crew passage through the cargo bay and turned her head returning her eyes onto one particular figure that stood out from the rest Nexus workers. The human female's dark brown hair was let down and grown to below her shoulder blades, a gust of cold wind evenly flowed through Sara Ryder's hair as she appeared from the bottom of the cargo bay ramp. Sara raised her head up and broadened a grin as she immediately spied the Turian. The human woman hastily weaved between the repair workers coming to the top of the runway and quickly wheeled into Vetra's direction with flinging arms to tightly wrap around Vetra's torso.

"Vetra! It's good to see you again!"

Vetra nodded and lightly chuckled, "Likewise, Sara.. I'm a little surprised that you came." The Turian slowly pulled away from Sara's embrace and dawned upon the short human with a wide-eyed look.

Sara faintly smiled, "If Scott's in trouble I'm going to be there to help him. It's what we big sisses do."

Vetra chuckled with a light-hearted sound, "At least Scott doesn't argue with you at the worst opportune times."

The Pathfinder's sibling made an anxious look and hesitantly spoke, "He's in no position to argue at this point.. I can't believe this happened. Is he... is still alive, Vetra?"

"Sam just reported in not too long ago; Scott is alright. He is being held in the same cell with two Angaran prisoners aboard a Kett flagship." Vetra answered shakily, her shoulders momentarily shuddering.

"What do they want with Scott? I thought that after the Archon was stopped that the rest would have retreated. I don't get it." Sara slowly shook her head displaying an expression of disbelief.

The Turian mercenary lowered her head looking away from Sara and stepped back. Vetra sighed quietly in her turn away and began walking slowly through the cargo bay with the human following in stride. Vetra's voice lowered to a stricken whisper, "The Kett... plan to exalt him."

Sara Ryder halted in her footsteps as she exclaimed a sudden gasp and widened her eyes into a fearful look.

Vetra additionally spoke, "We don't know how long we have left. Sam's relays are boggled down, from Scott's end, because the Kett flagship is traveling out of Sam's sensor range. We're not quite sure where it's going since the Scourge is covering its tracks."

"Then there isn't much time to waste." The familiar voice of Vetra's younger sister had directed both Vetra and Sara Ryder to spin around and faced the young Turian coming up from behind.

"Sid! What are you-" Vetra dropped her jaw out of surprise.

Sidera waved one of her hands into the air in dismissal, "Before you finish asking why I'm here, the answer is this; Scott is important, not only to the Initiative and all of Andromeda because he is the Pathfinder who saved everyone's asses from the Kett, but mostly because he _is_ an important person in my sister's life. You've been there for me, Vetra, and so has Scott. Now it's _my_ turn. I'm going to help you, big sis."

Vetra's mandibles joyfully wiggled, "Sid, for once I'm glad that your stubborn streak hasn't dwindled. We have a lot of repairs to get done."

Sid nodded agreement and cheerfully proclaimed, "I brought a big team with me, Vetra. We'll have the Tempest top shape and flight ready in no time! We have a Pathfinder to rescue!"

Vetra adoringly laughed, "Damn straight!" She started to spin toward the direction of the long stretch of the Tempest's lower deck with Sara walking between the two Turian siblings. Vetra looked forward as Sidera lowered her head gazing upon the human woman and spoke gleefully, "Hey, big sis number two."

Sara stifled a giggle and replied, "Heya, Sid! It's good to see you again. Did you ever get that approval to start cloning cats?"

Vetra whipped her head to glare toward her sibling and demanded, "Who are you calling big sis number two? And just _how_ did you get an approval?"

Sara grinned up to the Turian mercenary, "Sid and I were talking about certain things when we were on the Nexus."

Vetra rolled her eyes, "What kind of things?" She turned a glare onto her sibling and demanded, "What's this about, Sid? What ELSE are you plotting?"

The young Turian answered in cheerful sound, "Sara and I were talking about how adorable it would be if Scott-" Sidera suddenly stopped herself in midsentence and deeply sighed, replacing her cheerful disposition under a darkened cloud of sorrow, "Sorry, Vetra, I'm trying to keep the spirits up. It's difficult to think about when Scott is... Let's just focus on saving him first."

Vetra gave an understanding nod, "You're doing alright, sis. Thanks. It helps."

Sara struggled to hide a devious grin from crossing her lips and returned the conversation into a lighter mood, "I think what Sid was trying to get at was making it an official thing; the three of us becoming sisters."

Vetra stopped in front of the medical bay door to wheel onto the human woman, "What are you implying, Sara? And how can that be possibly be done?"

Sara pursed her lips, shaking her head, and murmured slyly between her pinched lips, "Not telling."

Vetra's sister broke out into a giggle fit and quickly raised one of her hands to cover her mouth.

"Sidera Nyx, are you also in on this?" Vetra growled in frustration. Her sister shook her head and replied between chuckles, "I don't know what you're talking about, Vetra."

Vetra exclaimed a defeated sigh, shaking her head, "I'm going to drill you later.. We have a ship to fix and AFTER we rescue Scott I'm going to drill him, too!"

"That is a _bad_ image that I don't want in my head, Vetra." Sara muttered and made a disgusted look by closing one eyelid and gaping her mouth open with her tongue sticking out.

"I didn't mean it that way, Sara!" The older Turian protested. She slightly drooped her head momentarily before returning her attention onto her younger sister and forced calm into her words, "Sid,"

"Yes, Vetra?"

"Thanks for coming."

Sidera nodded with wiggling mandibles, "It's the least I can do, Vetra."

.

.

The moments were slow passing after Scott had re-equipped the Initiative's battle exo-suit onto his body. He quietly walked toward Tava whom was knelt beside her brother's shivering body as the male Angaran continued to lie in the corner of the room. The long silence was suddenly disrupted by the prison cell door flying open permitting a large group of Kett soldiers to charge into the room. Their weapons turned onto the trio, quickly surrounding the Pathfinder, and began butting their weapons' points into Ryder's backside motioning him toward the door.

"Move, human!" One of the Kett loudly shouted from behind Scott and shoved the gun's barrel to sharply stab into the back of the human's exposed neck.

Scott hunched slightly forward from the sharp jab into his spine and hesitantly raised both arms into the air, "Okay, okay. I guess it's my turn. I'll go quietly, you don't need to shov-" The weapon's point jabbed into the base of Scott's neck and the Kett's voice ordered again, "Now, human!" The human Pathfinder gradually turned his direction and started for the opened doorway with the surrounding Kett heavily stomping behind him. One of the Kett Anointed soldiers walked ahead of the group leading onto a path through a long corridor. Ryder shifted his eyes back and forth in studying the interior of the ship while looking for anything that stood out that may become a familiar landmark serving purpose for memory recall. The Initiative Pathfinder was guided through another series of corridors until coming into sight of the Kett Cardinal standing within an enlarged room with computer consoles and Kett scanning devices. The view of the Cardinal stood facing into the direction of an orange brightly glowing light.

Ryder realized in thought, ' _Orange light? Is this the chamber that Tava was talking about?_ '

"Your silence will only make so much easier for exaltation." The Cardinal hissed in a frustrated manner and swiftly turned away diverting her attention onto the group of Kett approaching with the human man. The soldiers halted in their steps, moving into formation, and slowly broke away allowing a clear path leading between Scott and the Cardinal.

The newly Kett dictator soothed evenly, "I have provided you with the opportunity to consider accepting our gift, human."

Scott gave not hint of hesitation upon his approach, lowering his arms to his sides, and answered coolly, "There's still a lot to think about. I'm actually curious to know what job I'm applying for."

 **(*Disclaimer: _edited 5/14/2019*_ )**

The Kett turned her back to Ryder and walked away giving Scott the chance to swiftly divert his attention toward the source of the orange glow. The Pathfinder had come to quick realization that he stood within the chamber area that Tava had described. Scott raised his eyesight to gaze upon the humanoid floating within the stasis field.

The figure within the glowing field took on the physical representation of a tall male human with a medium-slender masculine body build. The man's arms were bound by electrical glowing shackles holding his limbs outstretched apart to either side. His body was covered in a dark silver overlay taking the appearance as a second layer of skin that shined like reflective metal. The entire head and face were fully concealed under a helmet with a flat-surfaced faceplate that gave no physical description to determine the man's facial appearance.

A sequence of patterns of solid black lines were seamlessly inlaid into the flawless silver metal which had began at the top of the head with two horizontal parallel-running solid lines running down the front of the face plate to the chin. The width of the solid lines separated on the underside of the tall figure's chin and followed each underside of the jawline before contouring out to the sides of the neck and broadening out over the top of the broad shoulders and dipped behind both shoulder sockets. The black lines progressed to wrap around each other and both legs. Following the length of each line, a sequence of brilliant green glowing symbols streamed over the solid black surfaces, similar to an electronic message being displayed across the armor suit. The glowing green symbols gradually pulsed, darkening and lighting up, as if to match with the figure's steady heartbeat.

 **(*For a better visualization;** _picture the Silver Surfer from Fantastic Four but with a helmet instead of the showing of the outlining of bone structure and facial expressions. Refer to image search; futuristic helmet model: Blender. But with a seamless design._ ***)**

Scott wondered in thought, ' _Is... is he alive?_ '

The reflective silver faceplate lifted and turned into the Pathfinder's direction that suddenly caused a cold shudder to crawl up Scott's spine.

' _That was weird._ ' Scott Ryder thought in surprise. He began to violently shudder feeling the sense of a thousand unseen eyes turning their focus directly onto him. The composure of fear overwhelmed Scott for only brief amount of seconds but were instantly replaced by the sense of pure calmness that pulled the Pathfinder's entity out of the Kett flagship and flung his astral form across the darkness of open space returning the human man to hover above the view of Earth. ' _What the fuck?! How-_ ' Scott began to wonder in a state of shock, however, his thoughts were abruptly returned to his physical form by the sound of the Cardinal's footsteps approaching across the metal floor. The Pathfinder quickly faced up to the tall Cardinal whom had her arms together and holding in firm grip of both of her hands a heavy long object that Scott easily recognized as a syringe needle that was used for serum injections into transforming victims to become exalted Kett.

"This is the very lifeblood of our once noble Archon. You will receive this blessing at our most sacred temple, the place in which the birth of our people had begun."

Scott made worry in his asking, "Um, the birth place of your people? Where is that _exactly_?"

"Beyond the reaches of this accursed cluster. The origin of Kett." The Cardinal's voice sounded happily as if she was relieved to leave the Andromeda galaxy.

Ryder silently swallowed and forced himself into a composed form, "Can we make a detour? I'd much like to be dropped off at the next stop."

The Kett turned her back onto the Pathfinder once more, gently replacing the Kett syringe casing into a hovering large dark bronze container that sealed shut by the wave of her hands. She wheeled her attention toward the human man but slowly diverted her approach toward the stasis field.

"This creature awaits to be exalted, regardless of how much it resists us. Exaltation is inevitably the cure for you lesser creatures to become aware to the fullest potential." The Cardinal walked forward, outstretching one of her hands to plant her palm upon the orange glow of the stasis field. Upon her touch visible electrical volts appeared and zipped toward the humanoid figure with many jolts crawling up and down his silver body causing it to violently shudder and force clenching his hands into fists.

Scott counted the digits on the mysterious man's hands and softly gasped realizing in thought, ' _He has a total of ten digits... is he also human? How can it be possible_?' He outburst, "Wait! What are you doing?!"

The Kett Cardinal lowered her hand to cease the method of torture and slowly turned to look upon Ryder with a seemingly devious look in her eyes, "Humans have such a despicable compassion, a weakness that needs to be cured." She spun again facing toward the orange stasis barrier and outstretched her hand to firmly press against the field's orange glow. The humanoid within was seized by electrical surges grappling around his body locking him into violent convulsions.

The human Pathfinder gaped his mouth watching in horror as the feeling of helplessness sunk deeply into his chest. He shouted, "WAIT! STOP! I... I'll accept!"

Taking a step back, quickly dropping her long boney hand from the stasis field, the Cardinal whirled into the direction of the human Pathfinder.

Scott Ryder continued to speak in a forced calm, "I'll accept... on the condition that all, and I mean _every_ single prisoner, be released and set down planet side."

"Your nobility continues to astound me, human. You spared the sacred temple on Voeld and now acclaim the blessing for the exchange to spare these accursed."

"I don't know how many times I've said it but I'm full of surprises. Maybe you should keep me as I am, perhaps I can offer more insight to human nobility from _human_ perspective." Scott smirked in hopefulness that the proposal would provide enough distraction while he figured out a plan for escape. He took another glimpse toward the dark silver figure in time to see the helmet slightly tilt as if to display a curious manner.

"I will honor the conditions, human. However, this particular one must remain for further study." The Kett Cardinal objected with coldness in her voice.

Ryder crossed his arms and slowly shook his head, protesting, "Nope. This isn't how the deal works. He is included on the prisoner list and I said specifically _every_ prisoner."

The Cardinal charged at Scott suddenly lashing her hand out to grab a tight hold around the human's throat and lifted his boots from the ground. She came face-to-face with the Initiative's Pathfinder sneering angrily and suddenly flung Ryder forcefully throwing his body upon his backside to slide across the metal floor coming into the middle of the group of Kett warriors. The tall Kett demanded in a roaring growl, "Return it to its cell!"

Scott softly grunted leveraging himself upon his elbows into a half-upright sitting position and reopened his eyes into the view of gun points quickly overshadowing him and blocked his view toward the Cardinal. He very slowly stood, taking another glance over one of the Kett's shoulder toward the stasis field. The feeling of the unseen eyes still lingered upon Scott as the human was escorted from the chamber.

' _Scott,_ ' Sam's voice began to speak within the private channel with Ryder, ' _losing you to exaltation would greatly dampen the Initiative's moral. The Angaran would also suffer the loss of a hero who had relinquished them from under Kett regime. There is likelihood that the Kett will continue to reign upon this cluster if you become one of their own. I cannot prevent the exaltation process, Scott._ '

Scott lowered his voice to a very low whisper, "It's a diversion tactic, Sam. Just play along until I come up with a plan."

' _So I see. The chances of success are very minimal, Scott._ '

The human quietly sighed and continued to a very low whisper as he replied, "If worse comes to worst then... I'll transfer you over to Sara as a last resort. The only hope left will be with her."

"SILENCE, HUMAN!" One of the armed soldiers enraged with a shout and hard bunted the back of Scott's head with the gun's point causing the human man to briefly stumble forward. Ryder was quick to regain composure and turned his head calling out over his shoulder, "HEY! I accepted to become the new all powerful Archon! The least that you can do is be more respectful to your new leader! I DEMAND for respect!"

"You talk too much, human. Stay silent!" The Kett soldier growled.

The human man was guided into the familiar zone where the imprisonment chambers were located and brought before a closed door that hissed open upon approach. Scott was abruptly shoved by a forceful hand pushing him into the room. He scrambled forward before losing his balance and quickly fell to his hands and knees upon the floor. The door quickly slid closed behind him sealing Scott in the prison chamber. Scott carefully propped himself onto sitting upon his knees and grumbled, "And here I thought that they'd have a little change in manners after I accepted the offer..."

"Scott? Are you okay?" Tava immediately appeared coming down onto her knees in front of the human.

Pathfinder Ryder let out a deep sigh, gradually nodding in his response, "Yeah, I guess. I have good news and... not so good news. Which shall I start with first?"

"Do you have a plan?" Tava asked in hopeful enthusiasm and began to expose a wide smile.

Scott began, "Not exactly-"

A deep growling voice spoke from behind the human Pathfinder quickly adverting Tava's eyes into the direction of the doorway, "Do you truly plan to give your life for all of these prisoners?"

Scott swiftly stood, spinning around, and quickly turned his head back and forth looking for the source of the mysterious voice. Ryder loudly demanded, "Who are you?!"

"Do not be alarmed by the presence of this creature. I have come seeking an answer. I will offer my assistance if you have desire to save all of the innocent lives that are entrapped within this ship." The low growling voice responded. The figure of a tall slender Destined Kett revealed itself from a brief blue mist and stood within the chamber in front of the closed doorway.

Tava regained into a standing posture, quickly stepping back, and hurriedly rushed to Pravalo's side.

Scott balled his hands into fists preparing to melee strike if given the chance but remained at a distance, "You're Kett. Why do you care?" He lowered his eyebrows into a glowered expression.

"Do not let the presence of this creature alarm you. The minds of these creatures are weak-willed under the influence of manipulation." The Destined Kett replied in steady calm.

"Something like... mind control?" Scott anxiously asked.

"First answer my question; are your intentions for the good of saving the prisoners?"

The Kett acknowledged Scott's agreement as the human made a single nod. The Destined continued to speak, "I have secured weapons and armor for you and the other two. There is another creature stationed outside of this holding cell in waiting. The lock will be released when you are ready." The Destined Kett slung around from behind its back a heavy container and set it down upon the floor before the human's legs.

Ryder exchanged quick glances to the Kett and the container, cautiously kneeling down, and opened the filled container finding Kett-fashioned armor and weapons within. The human man gaped with an astonished look, "Whoa! How did you lug this thing around without being found? And I'm _very_ curious to know why _you're_ helping. You're a Kett... Kett generally don't help."

"I am not _Kett_. The stealth abilities of this creature have enabled me to observe these lifeforms to understand their methods. They are cruel. I can no longer idly watch as they harm the innocent." The Kett unveiled a profound demeanor in its words as it explained, "You were the first one to have willingly offered to stake your own life for an exchange to save the innocent. I commend you for this selfless act."

Scott listened to the Kett's words and finished preparing himself with gear and weapons. Ryder offered return response, "Well, thanks. It's kind of a bad habit of mine... being selfless and helpful. I just can't help it."

With great amount of hesitation, Tava also dressed by placing gear pieces upon herself and helped to equip another set of Kett armor upon her brother. She continued to glance from Ryder to the Kett with a watchful eye. She turned to her sibling and soothed, "We're going to get out of here, Pravalo."

Pravalo was standing closely with his sister, exchanging anxious looks with his remaining eye between the Destined Kett and the human but made had not made any notion for a reply.

Ryder pointed to the Destined Kett and demanded, "I need to know why you're helping us... and who are you? Have you found a way to keep your memories when you were exalted?"

"Your questions are counter productive. Come to the chamber that I am held within, release me from my confinement, and I will become a further asset to your escape." The Destined Kett responded as it stepped away from the doorway.

"I knew it! It _is_ mind control!" Scott blurted out.

The door swiftly hissed open revealing a Kett soldier standing outside of the door. Scott immediately raised the assault rifle's point to take aim at the creature's head but quickly lowered his weapon as the tall Kett spoke, "This one is included under the affects. It will provide as a shield protecting you and the others. Follow it." The Destined Kett ordered with a patient voice before vanishing into the blue mist. The bulky-sized Kett in turn spoke with a deepened voice, "My voice will be in this creature. The one capable of stealth will take back cover." The Anointed soldier slowly turned its back to the human and braced up a heavy Kett-fashioned mini gun class weapon in both of its powerful arms.

"Um, okay. Just how are _two_ Kett being mind-controlled at the _same_ time?" Scott worriedly asked.

' _The idea of mind controlling is troubling, Pathfinder, but also very improbable that such an ability exists. It's highly doubtful that one single person can hold control over two separate persons simultaneously._ ' Sam's voice explained into the Pathfinder's private communication's transponder.

"Where are we going? What is happening?" Pravalo demanded in a panicked voice.

Tava soothed in a whisper while she walked and guided Pravalo by holding onto his wrist with one of her hands, "Sh, Pravalo. It's alright. We're getting out of here."

"We... we're going to be free?" The dark green Angara made a hopeful look toward Tava. She gently shook her head and answered, "Not yet but soon. We have to escape first, brother-" The female Angaran's voice was cut off as a series of shouts arose from a Kett patrol unit rounding a corner within close-range proximity.

Scott quickly stepped out from behind the controlled Kett soldier and unloaded bursts from the assault rifle as the Anointed One included the sound of sputtering gun metal gears that unleashed zipping bullets upon the group of Kett. The surprised patrol unit dropped one after the other into black-bloodied heaps that swiftly drizzled pools of blood upon the floor where the creatures fell. The controlled Anointed One gradually proceeded forward continuing to unleash the raining barrage while walking shoulder-to-shoulder with the human Pathfinder. Ryder took aim for headshot damage upon any remaining Kett that stood and gunned down the final creature.

The sound of the sputtering metal swiftly rattled down to a halt and the Anointed One turned its large head to glare down upon Scott, "They have raised the alarm. We must leave this sector and return to the chamber that I am held within."

Scott muttered under his breath, "So much for the taking the scenic route. I really wanted to have a quiet stroll."

"Do you oversee all situations with derisive remarks?" The Kett soldier asked with an upmost patient mannerism.

"Well... most situations. I get by with my charming personality, it usually wins things over." Ryder responded with a smug smirk pulling the corner of his lips.

The Anointed One turned its attention face forward and proceeded to walk away with a mutter, "Nobility is not your metaphor."

The Pathfinder started to follow but stopped in his tracks, "Aw, come on! That's hitting below the belt."

"If it gets the point across." The controlled Kett lowly replied.

Scott grimaced a frown, "I must be losing my touch _or_ you're immune to my charm."

The Anointed One regarded no further comment and hurriedly stomped with heavy footsteps guiding the rest of the way to the chamber within the flagship where the stasis field was located. The Kett warrior immediately dashed into the grand chamber, Scott and the two Angaran following in pursuit. The bulky creature spun into the direction of the control console in front of the spherical stasis chamber and lowered the heavy gun releasing hold for one hand to stretch out and pressed its large fingers into a sequence of buttons upon the console.

"Wait! Are you sure you can-" Scott started to ask but quickly raised his head up to the sight of the orange glowing stasis barrier suddenly dispersing allowing the dark silver figure to touch down onto solid flooring. The tall figure's wrists became freed as the electrical shackles also vanished. The mysterious alien swiftly approached enabling Scott to make comparison of height with the almost seven foot dark silver armor suit.

Scott stepped back, lowering his gun to hold in one of his hands, and carefully studied between the controlled Kett soldier and the tall alien, "Hold on a sec... You're the one controlling the Kett? Why didn't you just free yourself sooner?"

The Anointed Kett answered, "Your questions will have time to be answered after we escape. Relinquishing the stasis field has additionally added to the alarm systems. The creatures now have something to be afraid of with my release."

The silver man came into the way of the bulky Kett and pressed the flat of his left palm upon the control panel. The Kett's voice continued to explain, "I require only a moment to program the prison chambers to release the prisoners but once opening the doors these creatures will surely kill them."

Tava gasped before protesting anxiously, "Then this cause will be for nothing if they're only going to be freed and killed by the Kett!"

"I can override the system lockdown in which will require that we manually open the prison doors when we go into the prison cell blocks. I am able to provide a protective barrier while using the two creatures as firearm support." The silver figure wheeled onto Scott's direction staring the human Pathfinder down with the reflective surface of the faceplate, "There is a point of interest we must go to. There is an information database that I require to download from, this may prove valuable for you as well."

Tava shook her head and defensively argued, "My brother is in no condition to fight!"

The Anointed Kett continued to speak in the silver figure's stead, "Neither of you are conditioned for battle. Stay in cover."

Scott swiftly raised his gun's point to the mist cloud as the Destined Kett emerged out of its cloaking ability. The human deeply sighed relief, reluctantly lowering his weapon's point, as the controlled Kett turned to face its direction toward the wall cover. Scott slowly shook his head, "Shit, I thought it wasn't with us for a second."

The unknown alien revealed his true voice as a softened tone that was filled with calming sound, "Direct the creatures and protect the two with us while I initialize the override for the release locks on the prison chambers."

Tava made a surprised look toward the taller alien's direction and loudly gasped, "Your voice! It's not what I expected."

"I am not one of these creatures.." The softly echoing voice replied without turning his helmet to face into Tava's direction

The human Pathfinder turned his head toward the sound direction of heavy foot beats becoming increasingly louder as he realized the enemy was rushing from the other end of the corridor. Scott fully spun and quickly strafed to stand with the Destined Kett behind the solid wall cover. He took firm grip of the assault weapon into both hands, leaning out to peer around the slender creature and spied a large number of Kett charging toward the chamber area. Ryder beckoned loudly, "We've got company! You, the one in front of me, go into stealth and find a standing point with cover to pick the others off. Big guy, take the other side. We'll make our stand here!" He returned his attention onto the Destined watching its body become enveloped into a mist allowing Ryder to take its place behind the wall's cover. Scott cautiously leaned briefly out to take view of the opposing Kett forces quickly panning out their positions behind any obstacles in the long stretch of the corridor. He swiftly took aim upon one of the creatures as it gradually looked over its place of cover. Scott pulled the trigger rapidly unleashing a string of glowing bullets upon the vulnerable Kett. Scott's finger released giving him time to watch the creature's body slowly collapse after popping off an explosion of blood in place of the Kett's head. Ryder ducked back behind the wall before a wave of gunfire came upon him from the band of boney creatures as they stepped out from their hiding places taking shots at the Pathfinder. Scott turned his attention toward the controlled Anointed One that stepped away from its form of cover offering itself as a distraction by unloading a rain of bullets from the loudly sputtering Kett-fashioned mini gun. Ryder took the opportunity to round the corner of the wall, finding another target, and barraged the Kett's body with bullets. The human man raised the weapon's barrel before ducking for cover once more and called out over his shoulder, "We can't keep this up! There isn't exactly a limitless amount of ammo just lying around."

"I have completed the programming. We must leave from this area and begin our way to the location of the database." The mysterious humanoid spoke in a hallowed sound of voice.

Tava shouted in objection, "What about the prisoners?! We're not going to leave them!"

Scott nodded agreement with the Angara, "We are going to save them, Tava. You, whoever you are, do you know where the other prisoners are being held?"

The silver figure's voice answered promptly, "We cannot risk saving them at this present moment. There will still be more patrol units that must be relinquished otherwise the prisoners will come under the cross fire. The chamber doors can no longer be opened by the creatures, the locks require a manual override with the proper authority provided by me." He stepped away from the control console, coming to stand between the Pathfinder and the controlled Anointed One, and raised his left arm out as if holding a shield. A transparent wall, with a silver glowing hue, suddenly dropped down in front of the unique crafted armor. The silver lining provided as a projectile dead-stop as the opposing forces unloaded another wave of bullets that struck upon the translucent barrier like hitting into a solid unbreakable wall.

"No fucking way.. that barricade is no joke." Ryder murmured in a state of awe.

"Follow." The echoing voice ordered.

Both of the controlled Kett warriors emerged from their places, the Destined reappearing from the wisp of blue smoke, and took placement on either sides of the tall humanoid. The two different Kett walked in stride with the silver-armored man turning their weapons away and unleashing showers of flying bullets upon any opposing creatures that became unveiled from their hiding places as the silver figure gracefully walked through the corridor.

Scott stepped out from behind cover to continue to watch the massacre unleash through the long hall leaving fallen bodies and pools of black blood to drench upon the bronze metal flooring. He widened his eyes and whispered to himself, "Holy fuck. This guy's ruthless! If Drack was here to see this it might make him a little jealous."

' _Pathfinder,_ ' Sam's voice was received over the private transponder, ' _I am having trouble attaining a stable connection to your implant. There is a disruption in the frequency waves caused by the amount of distance you have traveled out of my processor range._ '

"Sam! I was just starting to wonder where you went! Wait, if you're having trouble with the connection to my implant wouldn't I be dead or dying like the last time the Archon severed our connection?" Scott wondered out loud in response to the AI.

' _No, Pathfinder. I have established a counter measure in my programming to prevent that occurrence from happening again if I were unwillingly disconnected from your implant. Doctor T'Perro would not appreciate the Pathfinder having another unexpected death._ '

"Well, thanks, Sam. I do like not dying. Are you able to get anything from my position?"

' _I cannot provide any assistance at this time, Scott. My long range scanner does not reach beyond the Heleus cluster into dark space._ '

"That's great.. so we're in dark space. Isn't there a way to turn around and go back into the Andromeda galaxy?"

' _The only reliable advice that I can offer is finding the starboard command console will enable you to take control of the Kett's flagship. I cannot provide any further assistance beyond my capabilities while you remain in dark space._ ' The artificial intelligence answered.

Ryder deeply sighed, "Alright, I guess I'll figure things out on my end. I'll keep _you_ posted this time round, Sam." He returned his attention forward onto the long corridor coming to realization that the sound of gunfire had ceased into the serenity of silence. Scott cautiously walked forward, lowering his weapon's point toward the floor taking hold with both hands, and lowered his eyesight rapidly looking back and forth to take glances upon the Kett bodies left in their own pools of black blood. "It's... like a graveyard." Scott whispered to himself, a deep feeling of uncertainty began to welt within, as he wondered how to perceive the outcome of the battle, ' _Dead Kett is better than alive, I guess, although, this method to mind control is definitely creepy._ '

"Scott Ryder?" Tava's voice arose from the chamber room.

"We're clear!" Scott turned his head and called over his shoulder taking a moment to watch Tava gently pull her brother with her from their hiding place and began their approach toward the Pathfinder. He swiftly faced forward by the sound of the Kett Cardinal's voice angrily shouting, "How dare you betray us!" The human Pathfinder lifted the assault rifle closely in front of his chest and hurriedly charged into the sound direction of the Cardinal's shout. Ryder rushed into the general location to find the Kett standing between the controlled Destined and Anointed One. The man in silver armor half-turned, lowering his helmet's faceplate to look down with an unseen gaze as Scott slowed his pace as the human came into the area. Ryder walked forward to stand beside the Anointed Kett in front of the Cardinal.

"This creature is under our capture." The mysterious humanoid spoke softly.

Scott narrowed his eyes, fixating his glare into the Kett's dark eyes, and bared a sneering expression in his scoff, "See what happens when you don't meet with demand? Pissing off the wrong guy gets you into a lot of trouble. I've let you live _once_. I'm not so sure I might be so forgiving this time round."

"This is how you pose threat onto these creatures?" The man in dark silver armor questioned in a state of disbelief.

"They're called _Kett_. That's.. also the point of being irresistibly charming; throwing your enemies into aloof with sarcastic humor." Scott answered without turning his gaze away from the Cardinal's hard stare.

"Sarcasm has no meaning to them and serves no purpose... What shall be done with this _Kett_?"

Ryder lowered the weapon's barrel pointing it to the ground and shook his head, "Not sure. I'm _now_ starting to regret my decision for letting it live."

Tava walked together with Pravalo coming up behind Scott Ryder. The dark green Angaran quickly slipped away from his sibling and shoved between Scott and the other humanoid figure in order to stand directly in line of sight of the Cardinal. Pravalo lifted a Kett-fashioned shotgun's gunpoint to the Kett's throat and growled in pure bitterness, "Let me kill it! I want revenge for all of the pain that I've endured and for all the suffering that my people have been put through!"

"Pravalo, sto-" Tava's voice was drown out by a single-shot blast instantly combined with bones shattering upon impact.

Scott silently gaped as the Kett's head fragmented immediately into a large gush of black-colored blood that suddenly splattered across the Destined soldier's front side covering it with bits of bone drizzling together under goblets of blood. The decapitated body gradually slumped to the floor falling onto its knees before tipping to the side and coming down with another splash of still flowing blood to spatter upon the floor that quickly formed into a thick pool under its missing head. Pravalo wheeled onto Scott with the point of the shotgun and quickly waved the weapon back and forth between the Pathfinder and the unknown man, "You... you are all aliens! You must die!"

"Pravalo, please stop!" Tava cried in fear and rushed to come into the way of the gun's point. Facing her brother Tava expressed a worried look as she pleaded, "They are not our enemy, brother! Scott Ryder has helped us become freed! We will no longer suffer."

"You... you're an alien sympathizer, Tava. You betrayed your allegiance to your own people!" Pravalo screamed as he became enraged. The shotgun was suddenly ripped from the grip of the dark green Angara's hands by a brief silver shimmer. The male Angara quickly looked into the direction of the taller humanoid and growled loudly, "How dare you!"

"You were about to kill your own sister. What purpose will it serve your cause to kill one of your own family?" The structure of the shotgun's long barrel became crushed in the grip of the man's left hand.

Pravalo abruptly gasped with a wide terrified look. He slowly stepped back, lowering his gaze onto his sibling and softly whispered, "Tava... I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to..."

Tava stepped closer and quickly slung her arms around her brother's head, "It's alright, brother. Everything will be alright. We're going to find a way home." She whispered in a shaky voice, retaining her own composure to remain calm.

"Speaking of which.." Scott carefully lowered the point of the gun toward the floor away from the group and continued, "we need to find a way to turn this ship around. We're going into dark space and from what I understand the Kett were returning to their place of origin... something about their most sacred place and exalting me into their new leader."

The hallow voice imposed dryly, "I do not believe that these Kett would have any desire to have you become their figurehead of power... unless they had intended to exalt you because they are not sure what to make of your definition of humor, thus, they want you to cease from doing it any further."

Scott gaped again making a bewildered look and replied in a state of disbelief, "That was an incredibly painful shot below the belt! That actually made my balls hurt! Call me impressed."

"Impressed? I thought that your name was Scott Ryder." Tava expressed a puzzled look glancing between Pathfinder Ryder and the second humanoid man.

Scott dropped his head, expelling a heavy-sounding sigh, "It's a metaphor... I thought Jaal would have explained this... never mind. Let's just find a command console to turn this bucket around." He lifted his head again to face his own reflection from the faceplate with glowing green runes fading out. "I know, I know... You want me to save my questions but I have a _very_ important one; do you know where to find the controls that drive this ship?"

The silver helmet motioned a single nod, "This way."


	4. Chapter 4

Scott progressed through the corridors with both Tava and Pravalo following on his heels as the small group was guided by the man in strange runic-designed armor. The two controlled Kett warriors walked in stride on either sides of the dark silver figure and appeared unhindered by the weight of the amount of weapons that were gathered and carried upon their backs. The human shifted his gaze between the two different creatures and asked in the hint of suspicion, "Is it necessary to keep them?"

"They serve purpose to aid in combat. You have made clear that there isn't a replenishment for ammo _just lying around_ , so, it's suitable to bring as many weapons as we can find."

Ryder nodded agreement, "You got me there.. Okay, since you're in a better mood for questions can I ask who you are? I'm Scott Ryder, the Andromeda Initiative's human Pathfinder."

"Sky."

"Sky? Is that... short for something? A fancy title, maybe?" Scott wondered curiously.

"Sky is the name that you only need to know." The strange man known as Sky calmly responded.

The Pathfinder gradually nodded in hesitant acceptance, "Alright, Sky it is. So, Sky, how long have you been trapped here? And... how did you learn to mind control? Is that an enhanced Biotic ability?"

Sky answered firmly, "In your standard time; eight days... What is Biotic?" Sky questioned in a confused tone, slowly turning his head to look over his shoulder showing the side of the reflective faceplate toward Scott.

The Pathfinder made a surprised look, "Only eight days? That's not very long." He momentarily glanced toward Tava and Pravalo, "Maybe you could have used your abilities to save the Angara that were imprisoned here... Just saying."

Sky returned his attention forward without an immediate response as the group emerged into a vast room with clear view windows projecting the sight of the pure emptiness of space. The human gradually turned his head to look over the room, the sense of Deja vu settling upon him, Scott had a familiar feeling that he had been in this grand-sized room once before. A cold shiver swiftly climbed up the human man's spine causing a light shudder to pass over his shoulders.

"Have I been here before? Maybe all flagships look alike..." Ryder whispered to himself and turned his head to the view windows again finding the placement of two cannons on either sides of the flagship drawn down into standby mode as the ship traversed through the darkness of space. Scott continued looking around, finally answering in a lowered sound of voice, "Biotic; it's a nervous system development from eezo exposure giving different lifeforms the accessibility to manipulate mass effect energy enabling powers to be used by harnessing them through augmentations or bio-amps." The Pathfinder explained as he momentarily stopped, making a slow spin, and further studied over the architecture. There were many accessible walking platforms that wound around the walls of the room granting many pathways leading to randomly placed sealed doors.

Sky answered, "I shall go with that; I am a Biotic." He walked away from the human Pathfinder coming under the secondary level walking platform overhanging above a rounded surface displaying a holographic image of the Kett flagship.

Ryder wondered to himself, ' _I seriously doubt any Biotic could have this kind of power to mind control.. I wonder why he keeps avoiding to answer my questions. What does he have to hide?_ ' He whirled around diverting his attention onto the two Kett soldiers whom were on separate patrol routes through great room. He briefly glanced over his shoulder seeing Pravalo staggering in his footsteps as his sister supported his weight by leveraging one of his arms atop of her shoulders. Scott watched Tava kneel down bringing her brother to sit upon the floor and gently urged the dark green Angara to rest his backside against the rounded console device. The sense of uneasiness slithered up the human man's spine as he turned and approached Sky. Scott demanded coolly, "I need to know why you didn't save the other prisoners yourself. What you're capable of you could have found a way to escape."

Sky outstretched his left arm, disregarding for a quick response, and placed his palm upon the rounded console's dark bronze surface. The hologram suddenly adverted its image from the Kett flagship to an orange glowing screen that displayed the Tonaizhet language which brought the human's attention to look upon with wide surprise.

"What is this? Are these the controls for the ship?" Scott quizzically glanced over the familiar patterns. He turned his helmet side-to-side quickly looking around for the source of the low rumbling sound of engines sputtering to momentary silence and ignited into a loud humming noise as the engines restarted.

Tava also turned her head to look worriedly around, "What is that noise?"

Sky's hallow voice offered clarification, "I have rerouted the configurations to this console in order to input commands from the main control systems. The ship's trajectory has been alternated to make a return coarse to the previous location. A world labeled Voe... Voel-d... Voeld?"

Scott injected, "Voeld! You're a lifesaver, Sky! If I can transmit my coordinates through Sam then the Initiative can find us and hopefully not destroy the ship that we're on."

Sky's silver head turned on looking with unseen eyes onto Ryder and questioned in slight puzzlement, "Sam?"

Scott Ryder shook his head, "I'll explain later. It'd be a good idea to scout the rest of the ship to get rid of any unwanted guests and save the other prisoners. While we're at it, I'd like to very much find _my_ gear... if the Kett didn't throw it out the airlock or something."

"I have full access into the data systems. The Kett will escort you to the armory where your equipment can be found. If I remain here I can monitor for any unwanted survivors through the surveillance systems and grant bypass through any locked passages." Sky explained.

"What about me and Pravalo? What am I supposed to do?" Tava slowly arose into a standing posture and turned her head back and forth to look between Scott and the silver figure with a worried expression.

"Stay here, Tava... It's, um... going to be really weird walking around with Kett.." Scott turned from Tava toward the tall humanoid, "Do you have a transponder frequency, Sky?"

Sky answered before returning his unseen gaze onto the control console, "I can speak through the creatures and hear your words through them. Tava and her brother will be safe with me. The doors within this room are all locked down preventing any of the creatures entry into this area. The door controls are under my command and will become unlocked on route to the armory. There will be many Kett creatures that you must face along the way."

Ryder mentally observed, ' _There is no possible way for any human or Asari to maintain this prolonged mental stability. What the hell is he? A super mind-controlling Biotic? I'm really not so sure about this..._ '

Both of the Kett soldiers gathered at the entrance of the room in waiting for the human Pathfinder. Tava stepped closer to touch her both of her hands to Scott's shoulder and urged with eagerness, "Be careful, Scott."

The human man nodded down to the female Angara, "Don't worry about me, Tava, just take care of your brother."

Tava smiled with admiration, "You're very brave, Scott.. and very kind." She slowly dropped her hands from the human's shoulder and stepped away, making a hesitate glance toward Sky, and returned to kneel down in front of her muddled sibling.

Ryder turned his approach onto the Anointed One and the tall Kett patiently waiting in front of the opened doorway leading into the empty corridor. The Initiative Pathfinder took point ahead, firmly gripping the assault rifle in both hands, and began traverse through the long passage with the two mind-controlled Kett following in formation.

The bulky creature deeply spoke, "Once the door ahead has become unlocked there will be a large number of Kett on the other side."

Scott acknowledged, "I'm ready." He took placement to the one side of the doorway while the two controlled Kett panned out also taking cover. The doorway hissed open granting entrance into a largely-sized room. The creatures within immediately became alarmed by the door sliding open and hastily took positions behind obstacles that provided coverage. Ryder made a quick strafe from behind cover and took an immediate aim upon an exposed Kett that rounded the interior structure of a wall. The Pathfinder clenched his index and middle finger together to lock down the trigger and unleashed a line of rapidly searing bullets that clattered against the boney creature's body armor. The Kett swiftly rolled into cover and suddenly came up to return fire. A number of opposing Kett also peered from their hiding places and began unleashing a shower of glowing bullets toward the opened doorway. Scott dipped back behind the door's frame and pressed his backside against the solid surface.

Ryder glared toward the controlled Destined Kett and agitatedly growled, "You could have told me that they were a LOT of them! How are we supposed to get through here?"

"My abilities can be used through these creatures, hence, I can offer beneficial and shielding affects." The great bulky Kett deeply replied. The Destined Kett stepped back and abruptly vanished into the deep blue mist.

"Something like that barrier that you created..." Ryder murmured as an idea started to surface in mind.

The Anointed One nodded, "I can additionally place it upon another. The shield repels outside projectiles from entering. The barrier offers one way protection enabling you to make attacks through it from the inside."

Scott expressed an astonished look, "That's very useful! I think I want to try something... and hope it works. Okay, throw it on me!" Ryder shifted his eyes to the faint glow of silver light rapidly taking shape into a wide expanded spherical orb that surrounded the human man's body. "Let's find out how well this works." He muttered in anxiousness, stepping away from the safety of the framework, and turned his direction in order to reveal himself standing within the opened doorway. The Pathfinder stilled his breath, rapidly spinning his attention onto the rain of bullets that suddenly came upon him in a relentless barrage to watch in surprise as the glowing bullets struck into the silver barrier instantly dispersing the projectiles upon impact on the glowing orb's surface. Ryder lowered the assault rifle in the grip of his left hand and suddenly thrust out his other arm bringing the force of a shockwave to trail through the room toward the largest group of Kett that were placed closely together. The powerful wave quickly rushed toward the soldiers throwing them out of the path of the blue glowing shockwave leaving their bodies to come down into random heaps upon the bronze metal floor. Ryder sprung forward making a rapid charge into another group of boney-structured creatures. He tightly clenched his free hand into a fist before bashing it to the floor causing an explosion of overflowing Biotic energy to swarm upon the ambushed Kett soldiers flinging their bodies overhead and outward. Ryder recovering from the Vanguard charge as he raised up into a hunched posture, taking up the barrel of the assault rifle once more into the grip of his right hand, and swayed the gun onto one of the still standing creatures. A wave of bullets unleashed batting the Kett's body with forceful impact until the boney creature fully collapsed onto the floor with its chest covered in its own darkened blood. The human man stood moving the gun's point with his direction as he whirled around. Scott quickly took aim upon one of the Kett stepping out from its place of cover and the human firmly pulled down the trigger before the creature was able to grasp the situation. The Kett stumbled back from the string of glowing bullets spraying against its chest armor and swiftly started to turn away trying for an escape. Scott ceased fire and turned his head into the direction of the Destined Kett stepping out from its stealth and suddenly slashed a glowing green long blade across the wounded creature's neck making a clean cleave. The Kett's body toppled slowly to the ground with its large bone-structured head sliding off and dropping from the top of its neck to splash a small gush blood pool upon the floor. The human adverted his stare onto the Destined and nodded in gratitude, "Thanks for the assist." Scott lowered his gaze to the fading green glow of a long sword that swiftly vanished from the controlled Kett's grip before the Pathfinder was able to take any glimpse at the melee weapon.

The Destined spoke in its low growling sound of voice, "There are no more remaining Kett... Your Biotic powers have usefulness in closed quarters." The creature turned its head back and forth glancing upon the fallen bodies scattered throughout the room.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Scott expressed a coy smirk and wiggled his eyebrows, lifting his eyes into the Kett's dark stare. "My charm must be finally rubbing off."

The Kett warrior carefully stepped over the dismembered body, in passing the human Pathfinder, it spoke in a low grumbling voice, "The armory is located beyond the door." Both of the boney-structured soldiers traversed to the other end of the room and stopped on either sides of the closed doorway.

Ryder murmured to himself also turning to follow direction of the mind-controlled Kett, "Tough crowd..." Upon his approach the door hissed open granting Scott entry into the armory which contained stockpiles of Kett-fashioned armaments and gear, including ammunition boxes. "Ah! At least we found the armory!" He walked forward, setting aside the assault rifle, and started his search through the unmarked containers. "My armor should stand out like a sore thumb..."

"The surveillance system scans have detected more Kett in the prisoner holding cell area and... just a moment. There is a problem; Pravalo has forcibly taken the weapon from Tava and has escaped. The scans reveal that he is descending into the lower level to the prisoner holding area."

"What the fuck is he doing?! He isn't going to last long down there!" Scott quickly stood up and whirled around directing his attentiong onto the two Kett soldiers.

"Find your gear quickly. There are creatures located at another console making an attempt to override the systems. I am preventing them from gaining access." Sky answered through one of the creature's deep voices giving no hint of urgency.

"Do you have it under control, Sky? Will there be enough time to save Pravalo or do I need to go after the Kett?" Scott asked in rushed sound.

"The choice is yours."

' _WHY do I always get left with the decisions?_ ' Ryder sighed in his own thoughts and rolled his eyes. He continued his search through the filled containers ultimately finding his gear set and preferred weapons. Scott hurriedly changed out from the Kett equipment into his own armor, holstering two of the three guns and sliding the chosen melee weapon into its proper place. The Pathfinder firmly gripped the hand pistol into his right hand, aiming the gunpoint toward the ceiling, and rushed toward the opened doorway, giving glance between the two waiting Kett. "I'm going after Pravalo. Keep up the hacking thing that you're doing... You've undoubtedly taken Sam's job..."

Sky spoke through the Destined creature's deepened growling voice, "The prison chambers are located in the deck below. The path will be led by the opened doors."

The two Kett awaited on either sides of the doorway for the Pathfinder to take the front battle formation. Scott rushed to the direction of a door hissing open and had come into a room with declining ramps that rounded like a brief winding staircase to the bottom level where the human man found another doorway sliding open upon his approach. The Pathfinder fully turned his backside to the door's frame.

"Beyond the next opening is the prisoner holding area. The surveillance systems indicate that Pravalo is pinned down but he is unharmed."

"That's more good news I can count on." Ryder whispered in slight relief. He asked out loud, "What about you, Sky? How's the battle of the hacking? I'm curious to know how you can manage to simultaneously control two Kett _and_ hack their systems."

"My _enhanced Biotics_ enable me to multitask."

"That's pretty intense Biotic power. I'm seriously doubting that it's Biotic amps... Sam is really good at multitasking but no where near comparable to mind controlling... at least I hope he isn't able to." The human man trailed off and turned his head giving glance to the two boney creatures standing the adjacent side of the door's frame as they remained in silent wait. Scott acknowledged ready with a single nod and returned his attention forward. The door's bronze-colored surface vanished as it slid away unveiling the next room pertaining a long stretch to the very end of the chamber with sealed cell doors standing out on both sides of the corridor.

The male Angara's angered voice shouted over the frenzy of gunfire, "You're all going to pay for what you've done to my people and for taking my sister from me!"

Ryder made a quick peer around the door's frame sighting the dark green Angaran rising from his place of cover and madly dashed into the group of Kett carrying a heavy long-shaped object with both hands.

"PRAVALO!" Scott's voice carried through the room. He watched the frenzied Angara whirl upon the first Kett warrior swinging the weapon in his spin and bashed the boney creature's chest causing its body to fling over the surrounding group of trained Kett warriors. Ryder gripped the pistol with both hands, quickly stepping out of his place of cover, and raised the weapon's point immediately aiming onto the one of the Kett standing outside from its group. The glowing bullet's trajectory zipped through the air onto its unsuspecting target and ended its trail with an eruption of deeply-colored blood flying up together with bits of bone fragments as the structure of the Kett head shattered. The human Pathfinder swiftly swayed the scope into line of sight onto the next but quickly released his finger off from the trigger once the Destined Kett stepped out from the blue mist to sway into an elegant motion of swiping the green glowing blade into an upward arc and clean slicing through the opposing creature's armor and bone-covered body leaving the Kett's body to crumble into separate halves upon the floor. The Destined quickly came into the way of the dark green Angaran and barricaded Pravalo's path by holding the glowing sword into a parrying stance. Scott wasn't given an opportunity to study the mysterious weapon as he was suddenly grabbed by the top of his right shoulder being forcefully pulled back by the powerful hand of the controlled Anointed One and urged to stand behind cover provided by the Kett soldier before being turned upon with a shower of sizzling bullets from the direction of enemy forces. Ryder loudly gasped in surprise watching the backside of the Anointed Kett's body rapidly shudder during the duration of being fired upon. The bulky creature lifted the mini gun class weapon into the grip of both boney hands, staggering forward in its heavy footsteps, and began unleashing upon the surrounding Kett with rapidly sputtering bullets. The number of opposing Kett were hastily reduced down to a smaller amount, the few remaining hurriedly raced away and dived for cover. Scott lowered his gaze to the large blotches of blood trailed behind the controlled Anointed One and on looked the creature with a horrified expression.

"Sky, what are you doing?!" Ryder cried out. The human bore witness to the controlled creature finally collapsing onto the floor, its body topped with bullet wounds steeping out thick gushes of darkened blood pooling on the bronze floor around the dead Kett's body. Scott raised his sight onto the Destined Kett gracefully parrying Pravalo's attack as the frenzied Angaran slammed down the heavy Kett-fashioned mace onto the smooth surface of the green glowing sword. The human man started a charge toward the Angaran with a shout, "Pravalo! Stop!"

The tall Kett elegantly side-stepped into a single spin narrowly avoiding the mace's forceful impact and vanished into the mist cloud. Pravalo quickly looked back and forth, exchanging glances between Ryder and the few standing Kett, before deciding to race for the other end of the room. The dark green Angara dipped through the opened doorway which became quickly sealed shut behind him.

Scott Ryder shouted in fear of the Angaran becoming entrapped with another handful of Kett soldiers and started to race toward the doorway, "PRAVALO! WAIT! That's the wrong direction that you should _not_ be running to!" The human Pathfinder's trek was interrupted as the few standing Kett stepped out from their hiding places and fired quick bursts of bullets. Ryder quickly jet-zipped to the nearest protruding wall for quick cover and upon regaining a standing posture he whirled around pressing his backside into the wall. He cautiously leaned to peer around the dark bronze structure and cursed under his breath, "Shit! Sky?! Why'd you lock us out from going after Pravalo?!" Ryder out loudly demanded.

Sky's words spoke through the invisible creature, "The reason; preventing the Kett from following Pravalo. He is on his way to the fighter ship bay."

"Why did you sacrifice... _yourself_..? the Kett, rather.."

"My focus is dwindling, thus, I had to relinquish my hold on one of them." The low growling voice of the Destined answered closely beside the human. "Using my abilities through them is... straining."

Scott looked back and forth looking for the source of the Kett's voice and asked in worry, "Is everything alright? Are you and Tava still safe?"

"Do not worry for my sake. I have obtained the valuable information from their database in the process. The Kett will remain distracted for the while by the failsafe program installed into the ship's systems. Tava and I will arrive shortly to your position."

The Pathfinder quickly turned his head onto the Destined Kett coming out from its cloaking ability which stood at the center of the room between the opposing forces that remained. The enemy Kett were caught in surprise and swiftly reacted by directing their weapons' points upon the slender creature unloading a round of bullets quickly bypassing its shields. The mind-controlled Kett momentarily shuddered, alternatively, regaining battle-composure by racing into the fray of the continuous gunfire. Firmly gripping the hilt of the sword in both hands, the Destined Kett brought the deadly blade into an upward swing above its head and suddenly dropped down the weapon slicing evenly through armor and bone starting from the top of the shoulder cutting into the torso of one of the Kett. The sword was drawn back, without leaving a trace of blood, leaving the critically wounded Kett soldier to topple over into a quickly forming black puddle.

Scott stepped out from behind cover and took aim upon the final Kett. He unloaded a short round of bullets that quickly subdued the creature to collapse onto the floor and diverted his attention onto the controlled Destined Kett whose body had been covered in its own blood. The sword's green glow rapidly dispersed as the creature fell to its knees, its dark-colored eyes rolling up, succumbing to its wounds the Kett quickly slumped its posture face down to the floor. The human Pathfinder rushed to the fallen Kett's side and reached out one of his hands to shake the body, "Sky?! Sky! Can you still hear me?!"

Sky's echoing sound of voice responded soothingly from behind the Initiative's Pathfinder, "You are not required to mourn over this particular dead Kett..."

Ryder quickly stood and fully spun diverting into the direction of Tava and the dark silver figure approaching. He holstered the pistol and started to walk closer. He questioned in a half-demanding tone, "What took you so long?"

The female Angaran raced forward to come into Scott's way and made a worried look, "Is my brother alright? Where is Pravalo?"

Scott faintly smiled, "He's alright, Tava, but he's... not quite himself. Pravalo ran ahead-" He quickly turned onto Sky, "Wait- the bay! Isn't there more Kett still in that area?"

Sky gently shook his head and answered calmly, "No, all of the Kett have gathered to one common area of the ship. They were trying to spring an ambush upon the two of us by stationing outside the sealed doors and preparing a hack sequence. The Kett may have the satisfaction of finally opening the doors at this moment but Tava and I are already... here. The locks will have recommenced by now which will seal them where they are presently... Shall we release the prisoners?"

Tava expressed a relieved smile, giving a nod toward the humanoid alien, "Yes, we should free my brothers and sisters. They will be relieved to know that no more torture will be brought upon them. I.. can't imagine how long they have been here before me and Pravalo."

The human man dropped his jaw into a brief dumbfounded look and slowly replied in his state of disbelief, "Uh, sure. How did you plan.. all... of this..." Scott trailed off, turning his head as he watched Sky's gracefully stride toward one of the sealed prisoner chamber doors. He halted and outstretched his shimmering dark silver palm to touch onto the door panel's control system. Ryder quickly half-turned on looking the holding area as he became alarmed by the sound of hissing doors being opened at once.

Tava walked around Pathfinder Ryder and approached the first opened doorway. Peering inside the female Angara beamed happiness and spoke soothingly into the chamber, "Stars be bright! Come, we have been freed!" Tava took many steps back permitting the three Angara to emerge from the doorway whom all immediately raised their wide blue eyes firstly onto Sky's direction. Tava hurried to the next door and called out on her way, "Come, brothers and sisters! We are no longer captives to the Kett! Pathfinder Scott Ryder and the one known as Sky have saved us!"

The Angarans quickly appeared from their holding cells and expressed amazed looks, "The human Pathfinder!"

"Bless the stars! Ryder has come to save us!"

"I knew that one day that we'd be saved!"

"This is the human! I can't believe I'd ever live to see him with my own eyes!"

"The stars have lighted our way! Bless you, human!"

The released Angaran prisoners swarmed around Scott, each one offering a hug, arm-to-arm greeting, and others outstretching their hands to touch against the Initiative armor as if still in a delusional state of being released from their prolonged captivity. Two Angarans remained outside of the group; an adult male with a female child cradled in his arms. The younger ages, including the children, hugged tightly together around Ryder's legs offering their gratitude.

"Thank you, human Pathfinder!"

"Can we go home? Are you taking us home now?"

Scott broadly grinned and nodded, "We're going to take everyone home." He turned his gaze onto Sky whom started toward the sealed door on the other side of the room and seemed to be muttering clear enough for the human to hear, "Pathfinder... one who creates a path through the unexplored and paves the way for others to safely follow. Intriguing title." Ryder cleared his throat bringing a silence among the chatty group of Angaran, "Everyone, listen! We need to follow Sky; he knows how to find the way home."

"How are we going to follow the sky? We're still on the Kett flagship aren't we?" One of the female Angaran mothers inquired anxiously.

"No," Scott shook his head making a full turn around and motioned toward the silver figure, "he _is_ named Sky... obviously named after the sky... something to that affect. Anyway, we're both going to help everyone get home."

Tava quickly injected, "Scott, you said that Pravalo was heading for the flagship's bay. Is that where we're going?"

Ryder nodded in his response toward the white-colored Angara, "Yeah.. I'm starting to have a bad feeling."

Tava narrowed her eyes into an expressive worry and softly spoke, "I hope he's okay."

Sky had placed the back of his left hand against the door's control panel instantly initiating a recognition program sequence that prompted the door to silently hiss open. He turned his helmet and peered over his shoulder to the others, "Everyone follow the Pathfinder. Come this way." He side-stepped out of the entry permitting the human man to come forward and pass under the doorframe. Sky's faceplate remain facing forward, slightly angled down, as if watching the large number of Angaran prisoners following after the Pathfinder.

Tava B'shond followed up lastly, stopping, and fully wheeled into Sky's direction. She glared with a fiery look and nearly spat, "I still don't trust you! How can I trust another whose face remains unseen?"

Sky answered in a softened tone, "Appearances deceive, tongues lie, and idle hands betray. Thy actions orchestrate louder than words. Let thine own heart and mind entwined as one be judgement. Adhere to your instincts but do not let your eyes perceive as the guide, young Tava."


	5. Chapter 5

The human Pathfinder gradually walked down a ramp way leading into an enclosed hangar bay. The scale size of the fighter ship bay appeared to encompass over half the size of the Kett flagship. Kett fighter ships were docked at their boarding stations lining up and down both interior walls. Scott gaped his astonishment, coming to a standstill and slowly turned his head back and forth, "Wow... Take a look at this! I've never seen this part of a Kett flagship before!"

Tava B'shond came up beside the human man, also displaying a bewildered look, "This is massive, Scott... this is unbelievable to think the Kett have built this incredible size of a ship just to unleash war upon my people."

"Yeah," Scott agreed, "I can imagine better things to do with my time if I were a Kett... which I'm _very_ glad that I'm not. The possibilities are endless! I'd definitely put in for an indoor pool instead. Maybe some artificial waves to go surfing. I'd kill for a surfboard right about now."

"Surfing? What is a surfboard?" Tava looked up at the Pathfinder with curiosity.

Scott lightly chuckled, cracking a smirk, "Maybe someday when things get cooled down I'll have to show you. I'm not really good at explaining it... it's just something that you have to move with, go with the flow... if you get what I mean."

Tava brightly smiled, "I'd like to see this surfing in motion. Someday perhaps."

Ryder and Tava turned their attention forward by the sound of Pravalo's voice abruptly booming across the hangar bay, "You damn aliens will pay for killing our people and taking my sister away from me!"

Tava shouted in surprise, "PRAVALO?! Wh-what's going on?"

"Tava?! Tava, you're alive?! I thought the aliens took you away and..." Pravalo's voice displayed fearful sorrow.

"I'm alright, Pravalo! Where are you?" The sister Angaran slowly turned looking back and forth over the Kett fighter ships and hurried her pace to walk to the center of the bay in the attempt to find the locate her sibling. Scott also hastened his pace, following behind Tava with the gun's point aiming toward the very high ceiling, and making quick glimpses around.

"Tava! Run! Get away from the aliens while you can!" Pravalo's voice cried out as if in a panicked state.

"What are you talking about, Pravalo?" Tava loudly asked before turning onto Scott. She briefly glanced toward the dark silver figure making his approach with the other rescued Angara following behind Sky. The female Angaran expressed to the human a worried look, "I don't understand. What is wrong with Pravalo?"

"Your brother appears to have the similar condition that my people call Shell Shock... which basically means that his mental condition is unstable due to the intensity of prolonged exposure caused from the Kett's torture methods and may have triggered his old Roekar habits."

Tava shook her head in disagreement, "That's impossible. I'm his sister, maybe there's something that I can do. He will listen to me!"

The Initiative Pathfinder gradually shook his head, "He's beyond reasoning now, Tava."

Sky gently brushed between the human and the white-colored Angara coming out to stand in front of them and loudly proclaimed, "I have your sister's life hanging in the balance, Pravalo! These people, _your_ people, will also suffer if you do not comply to my demands!"

"Sky? What are you doin-" Ryder started to ask but Sky quickly answered in a whisper, "Play along." Scott holstered the pistol weapon and made a brief nod to Tava bidding the Angaran woman to follow lead.

Sky continued to exclaim in demand sound, "Pravalo, if you want your sister's life to be spared you must first show yourself to me! The longer you keep me waiting one after the other I will gut open these creatures' heads with a knife!"

Scott added, "Yeah, or else-"

"Do not intervene, human." Sky's hallow-sounding voice sneered bitterly.

"Hey, I thought we were on the same side! _We're_ the aliens to him." Scott objected.

Sky lowered his voice momentarily, "We appear differently to Pravalo, hence, we are _not_ on the same side. You can imitate as a hostage."

"... I don't think I'd make a very good one. I've tried... and died." The human man lowered his voice to a disgruntled mutter.

Pravalo proclaimed angrily, "You're in no position to negotiate, alien! I have seized control over this fighter ship and will destroy you!"

The sound of a revving engine spurred to life from one of the Kett's fighter ships with brief sprays of flames jettisoning from the lines of exhausts on both sides of the fighter ship.

Tava called over her shoulder, "He's in that one! Quickly!" She raced toward the softly roaring Kett ship.

"Hurry, everyone!" Scott had briefly half-turned giving a shout toward the group of Angaran and faced forward rushing after Tava. Both the Pathfinder and Sky were on Tava's heels with the many Angara running as swiftly as they could muster. The silver armored alien slowed his pace, hastily whirling around and bent down to one knee with his arms fully outstretched, "Children, to me. I will carry you!" He turned his helmet and called out, "Pathfinder!" The sound of Sky's voice distracted Scott's attention, deterring the human man to stop, spin around, and hurried back to the group. The dark blue Angaran offered out a young girl and pleaded to the human, "Please take her! I can't.. I can't make it."

"We're not leaving anyone behind! Come on!" Scott beckoned as he scooped the young Angaran child into his arms and swiftly whirled around. He watched the figure of Tava dashing across the boarding ramp, located at ground level, leading to an entry point from the bottom of the fighter ship. Ryder turned his head to glimpse upon the figure of Sky briskly walking ahead while carrying the Angaran children. Some were wrapped in his arms, clinging onto his torso, and others taking firm hold upon his backside allowing Sky's unparalleled strength to carry a large number of young Angara with him to the base of the Kett fighter ship.

The dark blue Angaran worriedly asked as he ran with Ryder, "What has happened to the one called Pravalo? Why does he act differently?"

Scott quickly shook his head, "His sister said something about Pravalo being on the brink.. I think the Kett pushed him to that edge and caused him to snap."

The group raced across the inclined boarding ramp coming to the entry access point of the fighter ship. The Angaran children were gently let down from Sky's strong hold and Ryder gently laying the young Angaran child into her father's arms. The Angara refugees were ushered in first to make the climb toward the upper deck within the Kett ship. Sky and Scott were lastly to come into the base of the ship, the human man sliding the door shut and locking down the hatch. Both humanoid figures exchanged looks to each other, the Pathfinder heavily panting while the silver man seemed unaffected by the breathing requirement.

Tava's voice carried down from the upper level, "Pravalo! We're all safe! You don't have to do this! Please stop! It's me, Tava! I'm your sister!"

Pathfinder Ryder quickly made the climb coming up into the large starboard room. He set both boots down upon solid metal flooring and slowly turned his head, spying the group of Angara huddled closely together in the far corner of the wide-sized room and Tava standing with her backside to the human's line of sight whom blocked the view of her brother standing on the other side of the female Angara.

The dark green Angaran swiftly adverted his attention by overlooking Tava's shoulder onto the figure of the human Pathfinder and the dark silver armor. Pravalo quickly grabbed his sister's arm, pulling her out of the way and raised the barrel of a light-weight Kett weapon and swiftly waved the gun's point between Scott and Sky.

Tava was forcefully pushed backwards, fumbling in her stumble to regain her balance, she wildly flailed before her hands came down upon a cold surface directly behind her and gripped down onto whatever her fingers were able to take hold of. She briefly leaned her backside, propping herself into a standing posture and cried out to her sibling, "Pravalo! Brother, what are you doing?! These two are not our enemies! This is Scott Ryder and Sky! They helped us escape, remember?"

"Shush, Tava! The aliens took you away from me!" Pravalo shouted pure rage and took random aim before gripping his finger down onto the trigger igniting a bullet to escape.

Sky gave no hesitant consideration to step in front of the human Pathfinder's way, also blocking the trajectory of the bullet from going into the direction of the group of rescued Angara, allowing the strayed bullet to instantly disperse upon the dark silver armor. He moved out of the way allowing Scott Ryder to swiftly lunge at the dark green Angaran. Ryder hastily wrapped his arms around Pravalo's torso, and suddenly dropped his weight with the frenzied Angara pulling the two of their bodies to the floor. Ryder's movements were fast from the extensive amount of his military training. He swiftly pinned down Pravalo face down against the metal floor using the shoulder lock technique by firstly laying half of his weight firmly into an elbow jab directly upon the backside Pravalo's shoulder while holding the length of the Angaran's arm fully outstretched behind him. Scott braced Pravalo's arm being prepared to offer the painful motion of dislocating the Angara's shoulder from its socket if need be.

"Let go of the gun!" Scott commanded, nearly shouting.

Pravalo sighed defeat, his hand's grip became weakened by the muscle restriction and gradually dropped the weapon to the floor.

Sky's faceplate quickly raised into the direction of Tava whom stepped away from a starboard control console. The female Angara gradually spun around following Sky's unseen gaze looking through the starboard view window as a smoke trail was left behind by a launched missile zipping toward the adjacent Kett fighter ship across the hangar bay. The projectile exploded upon impact against the exterior of the bronze-colored metal which began the works of a chain reaction that caused the fighter ships located on either sides of the explosion to ignite into delayed eruptions.

Once Scott released hold of the Angara's arm, his body was forced into a roll as the Kett fighter ship's gravity was adverted to a declined angle. The Pathfinder suddenly slumped face down, pushing himself upon his elbows, and lifted his gaze toward the shimmer of dark silver armor holding Tava by the waist in his right arm and gripped down onto the starboard control with his left hand.

"What the hell was that?!" Pathfinder Ryder swiftly pushed himself up from his hands and knees to a standing posture. His sight immediately lifting onto a cloud of spewing flames outside of the starboard window. "Oh shit... What did I miss?"

"Tend to her, Pathfinder." Sky quietly spoke. His right arm unwrapped from Tava's waist allowing the Angara to fall onto her hands and knees in front of the human's boots. Sky took control of the helm with his left hand still upon the surface of the starboard console. The view of the starboard window adverted into the direction of the hangar bay's large closed doors.

"Sky, I seriously hope you have a plan to get us out of here!" Ryder nearly shouted raising his voice into a state of panic.

The hangar bay doors began to slide apart granting a minimal-sized gape for the Kett fighter ship to narrowly escape. The eruptions of flames rapidly filled the bay and quickly followed the fighter ship into the emptiness of space. The space craft's propulsion thrusters flipped over to max velocity providing an outrunning speed from the spewing flames as they began licking around the starboard window.

The human Pathfinder clenched his hands briefly into fists, taking in a deep breath, and slowly letting a relieved sigh come out once the Kett fighter ship was out of range of the fiery eruptions by the sight of pure darkness fully encompassing the view window. Scott murmured under his breath, "That was close." He gradually turned his direction onto the group of Angaran refugees before turning his head down spying Tava crawling on hands and knees toward her brother, whom had designated a distant wall to sit up against. The female sibling moved to sit upright beside her brother and offered a comforting embrace by wrapping her arms around him, "Pravalo... it's going to be alright. We're going home."

Pravalo closed his visible eye, turning to press his face into Tava's shoulder, and softly whimpered.

Scott returned his sight onto Sky's backside, briefly approaching and stopped to stand beside the enigmatic alien.

"I'll give you props; that was impressive! How did you learn how to fly one of these things? AND how did you possibly get the hangar doors to open without central commands from the flagship?"

Sky answered, disregarding to turn his attention toward the human Pathfinder, "Learning the Kett's language, Tonaizhet, was not difficult. I established an internal connection from this craft to the central control hub that commands the hangar bay doors to open."

Ryder crossed his arms over his chest, slowly shaking his head, "Again; impressive. We may have or may not have made it with Sam...Don't tell him I said that... I don't doubt Sam but what you did was... _very_ impressive." He lowered his voice to a mutter.

"Who _is_ Sam?" Sky finally turned his faceplate toward Scott.

"Simulated Adaptive Matrix. Sam... something my dad came up with. Sam's an artificial intelligence built to figure out the quickest way out of a jam... and I think you just put him to shame." Ryder explained, uplifting the corner of his lip into a smirk.

Sky murmured in a voice of very little surprise, "You are giving me a compliment..."

"Yeah." Scott shrugged and continued, "You don't get many compliments where you're from, do you?.. Wherever you're from."

Sky's helmet returned face forward, answering in dismay, "You have relentless curiosity."

Ryder's smirk broadened further, "It's human nature. It's a for sure thing that brought us to Andromeda."

"What is Andromeda?" Sky's voice expressed a sense of puzzlement as he diverted his faceplate toward the Initiative's human Pathfinder.

Scott made a very brief bewildered look and slowly answered, "Andromeda... it's the name of this star cluster system... Are you not from around?"

"I cannot confirm nor deny an answer."

The human's smirk vanished replacing his outlook with a narrowed expression, "I don't understand what you have to hide from me. We're off of the Kett flagship - I think it's time we buckle down and learn more about your side of the story. Where you're from and such personal info."

Sky lifted his hand away from the starboard's control console and answered with a deflect, "There are more important concerns. Those that have been rescued need attended to. You are familiar with their race and they have established that they know who you are. This situation is left to you to suit their needs"

"Me?"

"I am flying this ship." Sky murmured.

The human man imagined Sky rolling his eyes as Scott made inquiries. Ryder gradually nodded agreement, "Right... I guess I'm distracting you from flying the ship."

"Mildly." Sky finished.

Ryder lightly shrugged, unfolding his arms to drop his hands beside his hips, "Fine, fine. I completely understand that the ship cannot fly without a pilot. I'll leave you to it." Scott quickly turned away and started his approach toward the group of Angaran finding that many of the younger generation were curled up and fast asleep. Scott whispered, "Is everyone okay over here?" He stopped and knelt down to one knee in front of one of the Angara who remained awake. The purple-colored Angaran woman smiled warmly upon the man's approach as he came to sit down in front of her.

"We all know about you, Pathfinder Ryder. You joined forces with our people to stop the Archon's cruelty. Moshae Sjefa's words gave rise to your reputation. You are indeed very noble and kind."

"You don't mind if I ask you some questions?"

The Angara gently shook her head, "You may, it's the least I can do for what you have done."

"How long have you and these people been prisoner on the Kett flagship? It's been only a few months since the Archon was defeated.. I don't understand why there are still Angaran prisoners." Scott wondered.

"Some of us have come from Voeld or Havarl.. it might have been during the time that the Kett still had occupancy on both worlds... I was taken after coming to find out that a human from the Milky Way cluster had protected an uncharted world from the Archon.. This was most likely a last resort on the Kett's part after discovering that their revered leader, the Archon, was stopped. The Kett might have wanted to take as many of us with them after their Archon fell."

"Were there more?" Scott inquired in a worried voice.

"I... I'm not sure. I never saw who was taken or met any others outside of my cell... I'm just glad to be free at last... words cannot express my gratitude. Thank you ever so much, Pathfinder." The female Angaran bowed her head as a sign of upmost respect.

Scott smiled briefly "Take it easy and get some rest." He slowly arose and turned his direction toward the two siblings. He approached, looking down upon Pravalo curled up on the floor and laying his head into Tava's lap. "Tava? Is your brother going to be okay? Are... you okay?"

The female Angaran smiled tiredly as she lifted her head looking up to Ryder with a hope-filled look in her bright eyes, "I'm fine. As for my brother he's... I don't understand your human phrase _Shell Shock_ and I'm uncertain if he'll be alright after what happened. He seemed to have returned to his Roekar ways and feared for my sake. Is Shell Shock permanent, Scott?"

Ryder gently shrugged, "I'm not sure how or if it affects Angara in the same way. If anything, at least he has a good sister that can help him through it."

Tava's smile brightened into an adoring expression, "Thank you so much, Scott. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay-"

The Pathfinder offered a brief wave of his hand gently dismissing the notion, "You don't need to worry about it, Tava. I'm always glad to help."

"You are truly kind, Scott. I greatly admire you. If you were an Angara..." She lowered her voice to a very quiet whisper and made a shifty look toward Sky, "I still cannot comprehend the kind of abilities that Sky has. Scott, it's... scary to think about. Controlling the mind of another and making them do things against their will."

Scott gradually nodded in agreement, also lowering his voice, "The thought is very disturbing... but the Kett apparently have weak minds so that leaves us out."

"I can only wonder, though... is he really telling the truth?" Tava wondered softly.

The human man slowly knelt down and tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Tava's bright blue eyes turned away as she replied, "I don't know if he used a human's phrase... I feel slightly guilty that I told him that I didn't trust him... his words... he brought to light something that has me wondering."

"Oh?"

"He said to me; appearances deceive, tongues lie, and idle hands betray. Thy actions orchestrate louder than words. Let thine own heart and mind entwined as one be judgement. Adhere to your instincts but do not let your eyes perceive as the guide... are these phrases used in your galaxy?" The Angara's blue eyes returned to stare upon the human in a curious manner.

Scott raised his eyebrows into a wide surprised look, "Whoa. I... I'm not quite sure. Director Addison might know a thing or two about poetry.. I really didn't think that Sky was the type to know poetic phrases."

Tava responded, "I'd really like to know what they mean... if you can them find out and send the information to me... There's no rush."

"Sure thing, Tava." Ryder smiled.

"Thank you again, Scott... if you don't mind, I'd like to rest..." Tava's lips curled into a bashful smirk as she slightly tilted her head, mimicking the human's motions.

Sky's voice interrupted in warning sound, "There is a problem with the navigational systems, Pathfinder."

Ryder softly sighed, regaining into a standing posture, and wheeled his direction toward Sky. He came up to the starboard console, looking down at the Kett-designed interface, and shrugged, "Okay... so, what's the problem?"

"We are on the correct course to return to Andromeda but the systems cannot plot a route through the unidentified interference." Sky motioned to the view window.

Scott opened his mouth beginning for a question, "What interference-" His eyes fell upon the sight of the burning gold jagged tendrils that spread through the darkness of space. The human Pathfinder grumbled, "We can't seem to get cut a break. _That_ interference is called the Scourge. I _highly_ recommend that we go around it... really FAR around."

Sky placed down his left palm upon the control console giving direction for the Kett fighter ship to steer away from the anomaly cloud and plotted a new course once outside range of the Scourge.

Pathfinder Ryder glanced between the starboard window and Sky with a confused look.

"...No remarks? Questions?"

Sky replied, "The Kett database that I have downloaded from provides information in regards to the space cloud known as the Scourge. I shall heed your suggestion and avoid it at possible costs."

"Wait- the data that you took from the Kett flagship has information about the Scourge?"

"Yes. The data files that I have obtained proves valuable resources of knowledge; including the wide range of information regarding the origin of Kett. There is some insightful information on the many races that have come from a galaxy of stars called the _Milky Way_. This is a very strange name to give to a galaxy."

Ryder narrowed his eyes into a look of dismay, "That's _where_ I'm from... What other information does the data have?"

"Some of the sources of information were obtained through studying live subjects.. I will _not_ go over those details." Sky paused for a moment appearing to be lost in thought and ultimately continued, "This strikes me as an important aspect in regards to your Milky Way cluster; The Kett are future planning a course to travel across the dark void to reach your Milky Way. Their process called Exaltation would initially be inflicted upon your people, Pathfinder."

Scott shook his head again, displaying a discouraged look, "I don't think that's possible. It took the Initiative six hundred years to come to Andromeda.." He fell into silent contemplation. Scott dwelled into his thoughts remembering that the Angaran people had shared their stories with him about the Kett having also come from dark space and arrived to the Heleus cluster eighty years ago. "Well, shit." Scott muttered as he clenched both of his hands into fists at his sides. "Who knows how far ahead the Kett have been planning this but I can't let them leave to invade MY old home!"

Sky nodded agreement, "I agree, Pathfinder. This information is vital and must go to your people. If the Angaran have endured this much cruelty it is very likely that yours will share the same fate."

"Well, maybe. It's doubtful _because_ we have military training so we are prepared for the worst case scenario.. on the other plus side, there's also the Krogan."

"Krogan? What are the Krogan?" Sky asked but his question was dismissed as Ryder began a rant of muttering curses, "Just when things fucking finally have a chance to settle down I have to be the bearer of bad news, _again_. I was honestly hoping that the Kett were looking for a vacation spot."

Sky lowered his helmet, as if looking down, and announced, "Sensors detect that there are multiple ships inbound to our location."

"Are they friendlies? Can you make positively sure that they're not Kett? _Please_ don't let them be Kett... I'm getting _really_ sick of those assholes." Ryder's voice raised into an agitated sound.

"They are not Kett but they are attempting to input a communications relay to this vessel's systems. Shall I accept?" Sky raised and turned his reflective visor toward the human man.

Scott heavily sighed in order to regain his lost sense of composure and reluctantly nodded, "Yeah, let's see who is trying to talk to us."

"Attention, Kett vessel, this is the Andromeda Initiative with the Angaran Resistance-" The familiar feminine commanding voice began an announcement over the communication system's relay.

Ryder expressed a surprised look and asked with a hopeful sound in his voice, "Captain Dunn?! Is that you?!"

Captain Dunn's voice displayed complete disbelief, "Ryder? Ryder?! Pathfinder, you're alive?! Holy shit!" She raised all communications, "EVERYONE, STAND DOWN! It's our Pathfinder!"

The human Pathfinder deeply sighed releasing a relieved sigh and excitedly questioned, "How did you find us?"

"Sam kept us informed about your status, all the while, broadcasting your signal the entire time so that we can follow the trail. It's paid off. I've gotta say; I seriously thought that someone installed a program for Sam to make jokes when I first heard of your capture, Pathfinder Ryder. Everyone received the message and pitched in to come save your ass." Captain Dunn answered.

Scott broadened a smile as he anxiously inquired, "Everyone?"

"RYDER!" Suvi's voice chanted happily over the speaker's transponder.

"Suvi?! The Tempest is here, too? Is everyone there?"

"Right here, Scott." Vetra's composed sound of voice was next received over the transponder.

"Vetra," The human man made a worried look and lowered his voice trying to contain his joy, "Are you holding up okay, Vetra?"

"Is THAT Scott?!" The sound of Sara Ryder suddenly chimed in.

Scott gasped surprise, "Sara?!"

"Scott! You're alright! Just HOW did you escape?"

"Let's just say the _sky_ was watching over me." The human Pathfinder answered in a very coy manner.

Sky muttered, "If you are referring my name as an ironic metaphor I will fulfill my curiosity to find out if a human can breath in space..."

Sara's voice inquired with both worry and confusion sound, "Um... Who's that?"

"This is Sky-" Scott began to answer but was interrupted as the robotic calm voice of the artificial intelligence respectfully injected, "Pathfinder, you are within my processor's range. We can again communicate."

"Sam! Oh, it's so good to hear you again!"

"We're all thinking the same thing of our Pathfinder." Cora Harper's voice spoke in a diligent mannerism.

Sky disregarded any concern of the human Pathfinder's reunion and muttered, "If you have any interest to know, Pathfinder, we have been set on course to follow the Andromeda Initiative vessels to the star system labeled; Zheng He. Docking status is pending. Approval will be made to board the Nexus prior undergoing quarantine procedures."

"You are Sky... My scans cannot identify what species of lifeform that you are, however, I can detect an _awareness_ directly connected into the console's interfacing and retrieval of information from the Tempest's and the Initiative's space craft data systems. You are infringing upon classified information, Sky."

"Umm..." The human Pathfinder glanced upon the silver figure with a puzzled look, "Um, this _is_ awkward... Sky? Meet Sam.. Sam, meet Sky..."

' _Scott, bypassing into the Initiative's data files are a high classified offense. Sky does not have the proper authority to access Nexus information._ ' Sam's voice diverted to the private channel.

Sky offered his objection, "I did not approve your artificial intelligence to _scan_ me."

Ryder hesitantly inquired, "Uh... Do I _need_ to keep you two in separate rooms?" The human man made an anxious look and explained in his heavy sigh, "Sky, just relax. This is what Sam does. Look, we'll be arriving at the Nexus. There's a lot of safety protocol and hacking is in the not-to-do list. I'll let this one slide IF you can play nice with everyone."

The voice of Sara Ryder briefly cleared her throat over the communication transponder, "O-kay.. I think I'll stay out of this one... We'll talk when we get docked at the Nexus, okay, Scott?"

The Pathfinder splayed his hand over his helmet's visor in an act of embarrassment, "Ah, shit... Sam, you forgot to turn off the broadcast.." He thought to himself, ' _I probably now look like an AI and alien babysitter._ '


	6. Chapter 6

"Ryder, HOW dare you let the Kett capture you!" Peebee's voice raved over the communications, "Our little oddball team wouldn't be the same if you're exalted! I am NOT taking orders from a Kett Pathfinder!"

Scott grinned to himself, "Don't worry, Peebee, I'm not exalted... And who said I let them capture me? I believe it was the other way around; my irresistible charm _captivated_ them."

"You're full of it, Pathfinder, but hey, we deal." Liam's voice was received over the transponder speaker.

"Ouch, Liam!" Ryder gawked in a hurtful tone.

"We can always give him back to the Kett.. Let them deal with his _irresistible charm_."

The human Pathfinder stifled a chuckle, "Sounds like Liam's teachings are rubbing off on you, Jaal."

The Tempest's engineer scoffed, "Pfft! I _believe_ Jaal has learned a thing or two from me, actually. _Thanks_."

Sky crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head, "Is... _this_ what the Andromeda Initiatives do in their past time?"

"Wow, he sounds like a party pooper to me. Oh! Did I say that out loud? Are we still broadcasting to Ryder?"

"Peebee, go play with Poc. You're embarrassing." Vetra lowly growled.

Sara Ryder mumbled, "Oh boy.."

Sky softened his voice, "Let us speak in privacy, Pathfinder."

The human man nodded agreement, "Sam? Can you... turn off the broadcast for a while? I'll see you guys at the Nexus."

Sam acknowledged, "Broadcasting communications have been switched off, Pathfinder Ryder."

Scott slowly removed his helmet and placed it under one of his arms. He raised a puzzled eyebrow, "What's up, Sky?"

"I am offering to transfer these data files to your Initiative allowing them to use this information to their advantage. There is more to this than I can elaborate." Sky explained as he focused his helmet's direction onto the human Pathfinder.

Pathfinder Ryder gradually nodded and outstretched his left arm, igniting the orange glow prompted from his Omni-tool appearing above his bracer armor.

"Okay, transmit away. Sam will upload it to the Nexus database."

Sky uncrossed his arms and explained softly as he reached his left hand out to grip tightly onto Ryder's wrist, "My connections can only be established through touch... have your artificial intelligence _avoid_ scanning me during this exchange."

Sam explained, "I apologize, Sky. Alec Ryder, my creator, has made it part of my programming to be innately inquisitive as a similar personality trait found in a living being." The artificial intelligence acknowledged in his calm mannerism, "Ready to accept the transfer... Making connection... accepting the transfer. This will be a moment." Sam's voice converted to the human's private channel, ' _There is a chance for me to finish scanning him while his connections are opened to me, Pathfinder. Distinguishing what he is and what Biotic abilities that he is capable of would offer clarification. I cannot determine the mineral composition from the armor that he wears but it has proved as a hindrance that has prevented me from retrieving internal scans of his biological life signs._ '

The human's thoughts delved into silent contemplation but he gently shook his head and dismissed the notion by asking, "Sam, how much longer on the transfer?"

"The upload is complete, Pathfinder Ryder. Thank you for this information, Sky."

"We should also transfer it over the Angaran Resistance, Sam." Ryder suggested as his wrist was released from Sky's strong grip. He slowly rotated his wrist thinking to himself, ' _Damn! He's got a strong grip. I felt it through my armor._ ' Scott turned his head to look toward the view window and expressed welcomed relief, "Ah! Here we are. Welcome to the Nexus, Sky."

Sky made a graceful turn directing his attention toward the starboard window as the sight of the guiding fleet ships broke away from formation to reveal the great-sized Initiative flagship hovering motionlessly far above orbit over the dense cloud-covered planet. Sky turned his helmet from side-to-side allowing his unseen gaze to briefly study over the completed construction of the massive space craft. He took notice of the many transport ships, including Angaran-designed crafts, flying toward their designated docking stations while other small-sized ships were making departing procedures. The different sized transport vessels disembarked into hyper drive and instantly vanished into the surrounding darkness. The Nexus fleet fighter ships circled around prior to descending into their assigned stations.

"Nexus Tower Control has provided confirmation. Helm control has been established with this vessel's onboard commands and will be guided to the approved docking station platform." Sam explained in robotic voice.

The Kett fighter ship gracefully hovered in its approach toward the Initiative Nexus flagship. The external thrusters slowed its velocity descent before emerging into the infrastructure of the elegantly-designed space station. Sky's helmet raised as if shifting his sight up to the brightly glowing surfaces that provided a white cloudy skyline with artificial lighting taking the appearance of Earth's hemisphere. He next turned his head into the direction-approach the Kett ship swayed into. The craft gradually came upon an extended metal enclosed platform. Sky lowered his helmet watching the connection tethers slowly extend from the Kett vessel and carefully locked down with the docking station's platform.

Scott relaxed his posture as he murmured, "I'm not sure _how_ to introduce you to everyone, Sky. It's going to be complicated if I start with; This is Sky and he knows how to mind control..."

The dark silver helmet whipped into the human's direction, "I adamantly suggest that you do not. Fear is the most prone emotion among living creatures." Sky advised in a softly echoing voice.

"I can't very well lie in my reports when I explain how we escaped from the Kett flagship." Ryder argued.

"Your honesty is commendable, howev-" Sky began to speak but the Initiative Pathfinder quickly injected, "IF it comes to the worst possible outcome I'll give you my full support when I explain that your intentions were only meant for the greater good... and they were. Relax. I got this."

Sky fell into a paused silence in which Ryder could only wonder if Sky's unseen expression could be the latter of either confusion, annoyance, or just a blank stare.

The white-colored Angara had appeared coming up beside the human man and loudly gasped in awe-struck, "Stars! This is your Initiatives' Nexus?! It's amazing!"

Scott turned, with a welcoming smile, toward Tava, "You can have a look around if you want."

Tava let out a helpless sigh, "As much as I want to... I want to see home first."

"I don't blame you. You and your brother both probably have had enough of the sightseeing on Kett ships." Scott's smile expressed his assurance, "We'll get you two packed up and ready for home." He whirled his attention onto a Salarian emerging from the ladder well and quickly realized the medical insignia on her bio-suit.

"Pathfinder Ryder? We're the Nexus medical unit." The Salarian turned her large head to look upon the Angaran refugee group and asked, "Are there any injured that need immediate attention before we escort everyone to the medical facility?"

Scott nodded his head to the wary Angarans and called out, "It's alright! They're here to help everyone." He watched the uncertainty be shaken off as the Angarans slowly arose and approached the gathering medical team. The Salarian returned her visor toward the human man, "You'll also need to be checked out, Pathfinder. If there are any possible contaminants or broken limbs, well.. you know the drill."

.

.

Ryder was downed to his casual clothes; solid black pants, dark red shirt, and jacket with white striping the underside of the long sleeves. He walked side-by-side with Tava out of the medical wing into the corridor leading to the docking area within the Nexus. The female Angara stopped and faced into Scott's direction, "Scott, I... I can't thank you enough for saving me and my brother. The others also wanted to extend their thanks both to you and... Sky."

"You still seem apprehensive about him." Scott observed.

Tava slowly shook her head, "I'm still trying to get a grasp on this being _freed_ after so many months.. I was losing hope and with it... trust in another. The Kett wanted to break my spirit and were starting to succeed. I'm still hesitant about Sky and his _ability_ is a very difficult grasp of reality. Never have I imagined that a powerful Biotic skill to exist. No Angara would resort to such a method."

"Sky obviously didn't use it on any one of us. I'm skeptical; implying that if it's possible he _could_ have controlled either of us but he didn't. His intentions were clear that he didn't like the Kett either and used them to our benefit of escape." The human man explained.

"I'll trust your judgement, Scott. If you believe in Sky then... I'll try to. He _did_ save all of us."

"Then start with that." Ryder's lips cracked into a gentle smile.

Tava also beamed brightly and started to reach one of her hands out but suddenly drew it back as the voice of Sara Ryder exclaimed, "Scott!"

The human woman charged toward her brother, flinging her arms around him, and forced his posture to make a stumble backwards which prevented the onset of the two siblings toppling over.

Scott grunted from the impactful force of being ran into by his twin, "Urk! Sara, hey!"

"You big dumb idiot! I'm so glad you're alright!" Sara expressed a relieved agitation in her response.

"Um... I'm glad I'm alright, too. Becoming a Kett just didn't appeal to me. Their brochures didn't have any good surfing locations so I had to pass."

Sara released her younger sibling by dropping her arms down and taking a step back, "No wonder your team doesn't take you seriously, you're such a sarcastic ass... Was that on dad's side, by the way? Maybe not. Dad _was_ just an ass."

Tava uncomfortably shifted, giving worried looks between the two humans, "Um..."

Scott half-turned as he motioned to the Angara, "Oh! Sara, this is Tava B'shond. Tava, this is my twin sister Sara Ryder. I became Tava's and her brother's cell mate. Good times, good times."

"Scott, be serious." Sara scoffed before directing her attention toward the Angaran and offered her hand in greeting, "Don't let my brother's charm fool you, he's a big hard-head."

"And you're a brainiac." The male human teased.

Tava lightly chuckled and accepted Sara's handshake, "He has a good heart, Sara Ryder. I'm very grateful that he was able to save me and Pravalo."

Scott's attention drew to the Nexus militia leader Tiran Kandros and the armed squad racing in swift haste, briefly slipping around the trio, and made for a charge toward the medical wing.

"What the... What's going on?" The Pathfinder furrowed his eyebrows into a confused look.

Sara followed her brother's surprised gaze and asked, "What's wrong? What's up with Kandros?"

"I don't know but this doesn't look like it's going to be good!" Scott fully spun and dashed on return route to the medical facility.

The human Pathfinder caught sight of the squad forces rounding the corner into one of the rooms. He came up behind the squad's formation as they raised aim with their weapons into the direction of the dark silver figure standing in the far corner of the room.

"What the hell is happening? Is that Sky? Why are they... Kandros!" Scott started to ask and hurried to come stand at the Turian's side. "Kandros, what's going on?"

The Turian's growling voice responded, "He's been put on alert for obvious reasons. Sam's information stated that he hacked the Nexus computer information systems and obtained classified intel."

"Ship boarding confirmation, specifically. Harmless information." Sky raised his voice clear enough for Scott and the Turian to hear from the other side of the room.

Scott lifted his shoulders and dropped them into a heavy sigh, "This isn't going well..."

"Not only that but he is refusing a full medical examination... He broke some of the equipment!" One of the Asari doctors argued.

"Break... like throwing? Bashing?" The Pathfinder inquired with worrisome intrigue.

"No... just whatever type of armor that he is wearing caused our scanner systems to become fried!" The Asari retort with an angered look.

Ryder dropped another disgruntled sigh, "Fuck... Did Sky warn you guys NOT to scan him? I think Sam forgot to send the memo..."

"What's going on in here?!" Director Tann's voice rang out across the medical examination room.

Kandros and Scott turned to face the Salarian Nexus Director stomping into the room.

"Director Tann-" The Turian started to explain but the Nexus Director wheeled into Scott's direction first, "Ryder, what the hell is happening? Why are you allowing this criminal aboard the Nexus?"

"Criminal?" Scott made a surprised expression, "I don't think-"

"He HACKED into the Nexus data systems! That's classified as an inexcusable offense that warrants for an immediate arrest!" Jarun Tann glared toward the Turian militia leader, "Kandros, arrest him!"

"Hold on! HOLD ON!" Scott quickly placed himself between Sky and the militia squad. The squad swiftly lowered their weapons down and moved their digits away from the triggers. The human Pathfinder explained in forced composure, "I'll speak in Sky's defense; he didn't know any better and had this explained to him that hacking is bad. Okay? Can we all chill out?"

"You're placing your reputation on the line for an alien we know absolutely nothing about, Ryder?" Kandros demanded.

"He saved me and the Angaran refugees from a Kett flagship that was making a return course to their home system. I'd say that should be enough justification to let him off the hook." Ryder peered from the corner of his eye spying the tall figure of Sky coming to stand beside the human Pathfinder.

Kandros grumbled in a hesitating manner as he shook his head, "I... don't do politics but I'll go by your word, Ryder. If you trust him..." The Turian lowered his gunpoint from Sky's direction and holstered the weapon.

"This is absurd." Tann disagreed, "We have protocol to follow, Ryder! We have to set the example for everyone! _Every_ species of alien receives the same amount of treatment _and_ punishment, even if they are new to the Nexus. We can't let one alien go unpunished otherwise-"

"I get it, Director. Sky's actions are _my_ responsibility. Let the blame fall on me. I'm the one who is letting this go."

The Salarian Director shook his head, sighing, "This won't blow over so easily, Ryder... In regards to this matter; the Kett information that was initially brought to us _was_ from your source. Sky, is it? I'll overlook this incident for the sake of importance this Kett data is. Others might not let this go as easily... but I'm going to have to leave those problems to you, Ryder." Jarun lightly shrugged off his annoyed tone, "Anyway, we should take this conversation to my office. Your _responsibility_ needs to have his examination, foremost, before he is allowed _any_ walking room on this station... and make sure he doesn't cause any more disruptions." The Salarian turned away and stomped from the room.

Kandros waved dismissal to his following squad and returned facing toward the human Pathfinder, "Ryder, you've made the call, so... this one time I'll let slip." The Turian turned to face into Sky's direction and offered one of his hands in greeting, "Sorry about all of this... Sky? We've obviously gotten off on the wrong foot. The Pathfinder has vouched for you, so, make the most out of it. I'm Tiran Kandros, head of Nexus Militia, combat forces, and obviously security."

Sky accepted the Turian's handshake and offered diligence, "I had not intended to cause a rouse."

"Ryder sees it as an honest mistake and you're clearly not from around these parts, the intense-looking armor gives it away." Kandros dropped his hand to his side after shaking hands with Sky and glanced the brilliantly-crafted armor up and down. "I'm not an expert with deciphering the variations in alien armor but that's definitely _not_ Remnant."

"Whatever kind it is, the medical scanners are completely fried. Can I get a repair crew? Any time would be very helpful." The Asari doctor glared deathly between Kandros and Ryder.

Ryder suggested, "Kandros, if it's alright to take Sky aboard the Tempest and allow Doctor T'Perro the authority for the medical exam."

"I am _not_ being subjected to medical examinations." Sky's voice echoed defensively.

Kandros turned his attention onto Sky once more, "It's security protocol if you want to come aboard the Nexus. Most obvious reasons would be if you are a carrier for some unknown virus that could potentially wipe out all of living organisms... or whatever the medical term is."

Sky lowered his helmet sinking into silent contemplation and finally answered in a low whisper, "Very well... On condition that my information is only kept between patient and the doctor that the Pathfinder has spoken of. The artificial intelligence stays out of it."

"You really don't like Sam, do you?" Ryder inquired.

"There is always a flaw in a computer system that can be manipulated for one's own advantage." Sky responded in a cold demeanor.

"What about you? You've connected to Kett interfacing and my Omni-tool with your hand. Is it also part of what your armor is capable of?" Ryder pointed out.

Kandros quickly interrupted, "I'll permit Sky to go aboard the Tempest and do the examination there... Tann will just have to get over it. Anyway, I've gotta get back to work. Is there anything else, Ryder?"

Scott slowly shook his head, sighing in his reply, "I've gotta go deal with the wrath of Tann..."

"I'll be there to get a part in it myself... I'll give Sky an escort to your ship first." The Turian motioned for Sky to follow.

Sky started after the Turian Militia leader but stopped, looking over his shoulder to the human, "Thank you, Pathfinder."

.

.

"This information is ASTOUNDING! I can't believe the Kett are resorting to traveling to the Milky Way. I would suppose that after discovering that our galaxy was out there that they'd want to achieve expanding their empire." Director Tann's voice displayed surprise.

Director Addison stood on the Salarian's left with the full leadership group, including the three alien Pathfinders, gathered around the large circular hologram table as it displayed the translated scripture from Tonaizhet to the common language. Foster subjected her opinion, "Anything to do with Kett is bad. Even if we are six hundred years out from our old home we are still obligated to keep tabs on it." She raised one of her hands to brush back a grown strand of hair behind her ear.

Nakmor Kesh, the Krogan Superintendent, scoffed with a growling chuckle, "If the Krogan weren't residing in the Milky Way then everyone else would be in for a shit storm from the Kett."

"The point has already been made _numerous_ of times that the Milky Way wouldn't be the same without the _Krogan_. Can we continue?" Jarun politely demanded.

"Sure thing, number eight." Kesh muttered annoyance.

Pathfinder Hayjer tapped one of his long slender fingers onto the hologram table bringing up the image of gold tendrils of the Scourge to be displayed instead.

The Salarian Pathfinder expressed insightfulness in his speech, "I have to say without this data the Scourge would still remain a mystery to all of our scientists. It seems that the Kett have found a way to manipulate the Scourge through certain sound frequencies. Their language depicts the specific sound vibrations required to control the Scourge's motions and direct it to where the Kett want it to go. It brings me to wonder if we can do the same."

Kesh gave a nod of agreement, "I believe it's possible but-" her low growling voice gave warning, "I advise upmost care with this. If we make one mistake we could accidently steer the Scourge into the wrong direction, possibly striking upon one of our occupied worlds."

"I'd rather find a way to get rid of it. There's too much risk to gamble with." Avitus, the Turian Pathfinder conveyed his caution.

Sam openly broadcasted, "Perhaps I can lend my assistance to configure a safeguard frequency before we subject the Scourge into the testing phase."

"A kill switch basically. That's not a bad idea, Sam." Lieutenant Cora Harper notably agreed. The human woman stood at attention beside Scott Ryder.

"Precisely, Lieutenant." Sam acknowledged and proceeded to explain, "I can begin the process of translating the Kett's sound frequencies to our own before we conduct any experimentation."

The Asari Pathfinder Vedaria suspiciously asked, "I'm actually curious to know; how does sound frequencies affect dark energy?"

"The answers may be discovered from the sound device, or instrument, that the Kett had uncovered from under Voeld's surface. This device has recordings of sound variations that the Kett have translated from to control the Scourge." Sam's robotic reply quickly raised everyone's attention.

"What? An instrument? Is it Angaran?" Scott added to the list of inquiries.

"Unknown. The Kett were not able to distinguish the properties of its origin. However, I have the location of the alien artifact provided from the collected Kett data. I suggest that an investigation be made." The artificial intelligence finished.

Director Tann nodded approval, "I'll permit Pathfinder Ryder and the Tempest's crew to lead the investigation and bring back more information regarding the artifact. Bring it back in one piece if able."

The Salarian Pathfinder focused his gaze onto Ryder, "I would certainly like to have a copy of these data files for my people to further study."

Scott agreed, "Maybe there's more that we can find that the Kett left behind. If you find anything useful, let me know."

"Ryder..." Tann's stern voice swiftly distracted the human's attention onto the Salarian Director. "Please inform our new guest that we are all thankful that he brought back our human Pathfinder. Without our beacon our flames would no longer be burning."


	7. Chapter 7

Drack's abrupt laughter roared through the Tempest as Scott Ryder made a dash up the ramp leading into the meeting room. Ryder rounded the transparent barrier, immediately turning his head into the direction of Sky's briefly glowing armor as the silver-encased figure stood with the Krogan. The human glimpsed around taking view of the Tempest's crew gathered into the area.

"Am I missing something?" Scott asked.

"Oh, hey, Scott!" Sara beamed a wide grin while giving a brief wave. The human woman sat between Vetra and Liam as the three sat upon one of the seating placements under the viewing window.

Drack stood next to Cora Harper. He cackled loudly, "This kid's got quads! Hacking the Nexus' systems is the for sure thing to piss off Tann. Seeing that Salarian get mad sure makes for a good day. I wish I would have been there."

Cora stood at attention with her back to the hologram board and spoke in upmost military diligence, "Right... Onto more important things; thanks to Sky we still have our Pathfinder." She turned her head facing into Scott's direction as the human Pathfinder joined the ring of crew members.

Scott folded his arms and broadly smirked enthusiasm, "Aw, you guys. I didn't know I meant that much to everyone."

Drack grunted, "Finding a replacement is easy... just saying."

Gil stood outside of the ring and quipped, "I could fit the bill, I mean, all I need to do is just tell everyone else what to do, right?"

Jaal, whom stood on the other side of Lieutenant Harper, narrowing his eyes toward the engineer, "I doubt your combat skills would be very efficient with tools that are meant to fix the ship."

Liam's laughter filled the room, "That was a burn! Good one, Jaal!"

"Jaal is learning the Gil and Liam way... oh dear.. I might have to put in for a transfer if this keeps up." Kallo mumbled lowly and shook his head. The Salarian was sitting down with a large gap between him and the female Turian. Suvi Anwar had chosen to sit beside Kallo and offered a gentle chuckle, "Kallo, don't be silly. We'd never let our best pilot go. What would the Tempest do without you to guide her?"

Scott slowly turned his head looking around the meeting room and made a perplexed look, "Uh... Where's Peebee?"

"Oh? Is that why it's so quiet in here? Huh." Vetra very gradually looked around and slumped back into her seat.

"Very funny, Vetra." Peebee scoffed, the Asari's voice coming from below in the research area. She loudly ranted, "Damn it! What's wrong with my Omni-tool?! It's not scanning anymore..."

"I warned her." Sky gently shrugged his shoulders

Scott let his arms fall to his sides and he began to slowly pace into the center of the ring between crew members, "Anyways, we've got some important work cut out for us. _Again_. The Kett are making plans for an invasion... and their target is the Milky Way, second-"

"Really?! They're going to the home front? How stupid can they be? I mean, c'mon we kicked them in the tail when we stopped the Archon. You'd think they'd figure out that we're pretty badass... I'd honestly like to see them go up against the Krogan. THAT would be a _very_ boring battle because we all know that Drack's people would squash the Kett in no time. Speaking of, the Turian and the human militaries combined, the Kett would certainly be begging to come back to Andromeda." Liam brought down his arms and sat up to sit on the edge of his seat.

Drack made his suggestion, "We need to find their nest and drop a big bomb on it. We should make plans to invade _their_ home for a change of pace."

"Can I finish, _please_?" The Pathfinder waved up both of his hands up to motion for silence. " _Second_ , we may have found a way to control the Scourge. If we can establish the method then we can use it against the Kett like a super weapon type of thing. Going on Drack's idea; we can use the Scourge to target the Kett's home system but _first_ we need to keep the Kett from carrying out their plan to invade the Milky Way. Third; we're heading back to Voeld. Sam has a location of an alien artifact that can potentially give us the upper hand to control the Scourge."

"Do we have a precise location? Voeld is a giant defrosting popsicle." Vetra worriedly asked.

Sam answered respectfully, "I have marked the location on the Nomad's navigational system, Miss Nyx. Omni-tools will also display a marker the closer the Pathfinder squad is within the specified area."

"We wouldn't be able to do this without you, Sam." Cora remarked with an appreciative smile.

"I appreciate your confidence in my abilities, Lieutenant." Sam's robotic voice came back with gratitude. "Pathfinder, we are coming upon Voeld's orbit. Auto pilot will be disengaged once Kallo has taken his place at the helm control."

Sara tilted her head and anxiously wondered, "Who do you plan on taking with you, Scott?"

Scott offered a heavy shrug, "Depends who wants to go... Anyway, everyone, back to whatever you were doing. I'll make the call in before we get suited up. Anyone that _is_ interested to go..." He trailed off.

The crew members began rising from their places and turned direction for the descending ramps. Sara Ryder walked passed her sibling and remarked in demand sound, "You better take me with you... I want to see this!"

Sky took a few steps toward the human Pathfinder's way, "Allow me to accompany, Pathfinder."

The Asari suddenly emerged behind the tall silver figure, grabbing Sky by the elbow, and began to drag him away, "You're not going anywhere just yet, bucko! Maybe Poc's scanner will work... This is Rem tech, right? It's gotta be! It's like human meets Rem tech, only yours is... very, _very_ , sexy-looking. I WILL have this armor!"

 **(*Disclaimer: alternative romance outcome available in Chapter 7 - Alternative Romances)**

Ryder turned his attention onto the patiently waiting Turian after the crew members had dispersed from the meeting room and returned to their posts. Scott's lips cracked into a broad grin as he approached Vetra and extended his arms out to take up her hands into his.

"Vetra, we haven't had the chance... I.. I'm sorry for what happened." Scott began with a whispering voice.

"Scott... it's okay. You're okay. I'm so glad that you're okay.." Vetra responded very quietly, dipping her head down and looking upon her hands held within his. "It was heart aching to find out that the Kett captured you but... it's over now so let's just... I wanted to talk to you.. alone."

"This is as good time as any." Ryder smiled admiration and waited for Vetra to lift her face and meet her green eyes into his stare. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"It's complicated... you and me.. us.. together. I... I really love you, Scott, but after not seeing you when you were supposed to be behind me after we saved that group of Angara on Voeld... It was such a painful feeling in my chest. We... shouldn't do this anymore."

Scott's smile vanished, his heart sank into the bottom of his stomach and he softly protested, "Vetra, I don't understand."

Vetra answered as calmly as she could muster, "What if something bad happened to you? Nothing like Sam deliberately killing you just so you could escape the Archon's trap back on our mission to find Meridian... but I'm talking about something _really_ bad that there's no coming back from... if you were exalted for example.. Spirits.. I wouldn't be able to.."

The human man gingerly released Vetra's hands and quickly wrapped his arms around the Turian's torso pulling her into an embrace. He whispered toward her invisible ear, "Vetra, I love you and I want us to be _us_... together."

"Scott..." Vetra's arms looped around the Pathfinder's waist and rubbed the side of her scales into his soft skin.

Ryder leaned slightly back in order to come face-to-face with the female Turian and firmly pressed his lips to her scale-covered mouth motioning for a deep kiss.

.

.

 **(Disclaimer: The location of the Kett base is where the 'Remove the Heart' quest is found. Not the Angaran AI's location. Bit of info about the planet of Voeld;** _From the Milky Way, the Initiative identified Voeld as Habitat 6, a "golden world" projected to be a life-sustaining and temperate garden world. This is confirmed by Angara]n historians. During the Scourge event, gravitational distortions affected Voeld's orbit. Models from the Nexus tech labs show how this triggered a minor ice age. The Angara were forced to withdraw to a few urban centers, with the rest of Voeld's population scattered in smaller settlements. YouTube video search 6whJGaUhdyY at 20:55 Suvi: We designated this Planet Habitat 6. Original readings suggested it had a breathable nitrogen-rich atmosphere- oceans of H2O._ **)**

.

"You've gotta be shitting me, Sam. The Kett base? Didn't we drop this place off the map several months ago?" The Pathfinder asked aloud while gripping the hand pistol with both hands and made steady sweeps back and forth as he cautiously trekked through the cave's inner pathways leading to the Kett base built into the great mountain. He spotted an enlarged Chitin crawling across the ground.

"This place looks like a ghost town. I guess even the Angara didn't want to stick around after they got what they came for." Peebee quietly spoke in a state of awe as she followed in rear formation behind the Pathfinder.

"This place has many bad memories. We prefer to steer clear of them." Jaal supplied an explanation.

Ryder's helmet lights slowly turned back and forth as the human glimpsed around, "Well, I guess if the lights are off then no one's home."

Sam's voice raised over the broadcast, "The base was left abandoned, Pathfinder. There is very likely chance that the power generators no longer function."

"I kind of figured, Sam. It hasn't stopped other house guests from moving in." Scott popped one of the enlarged crawling insects with a single bullet.

"Ugh, bugs! Too bad they're not Remnant. They're SO much cuter." Peebee squeaked.

"Remnant _cute_? Peebee, really?" Scott grumbled in disgust and rolled his eyes.

"I do not mind these insects. They are quite friendly." Sky's voice spoke behind the group.

Both Ryder and the Asari turned their heads to look over their shoulders toward the dark silver armor and suddenly gasped in unison. A large number of Chitin insects were clutched onto various areas of Sky's glowing armor.

"SHIT! SKY! Get those things off!" Peebee nearly shouted, spinning around, and quickly raised the gunpoint into Sky's direction.

"Sky?! How are they- are you controlling them?" The human Pathfinder quizzically inquired.

" _Controlling_?" Jaal's voice revealed a suspicious demeanor as he slowly turned to look upon Sky with a curious look.

Sky lifted his right hand to the opposite shoulder allowing one of the smaller-sized insects to crawl across the top of his hand. He answered soothingly, "They have become attracted to the energy glow from the patterns on my armor."

"Wait a minute - you can control insects?!" The Angara insisted eagerness while glancing between the Initiative Pathfinder and Sky with an astonished look.

"Ryder, did you know about this?" Peebee swiftly lowered her gun and whipped her head into the Pathfinder's direction.

"Well, yeah, of course I did... I mean, Sky is an enhanced Biotic. Didn't I specify that in the reports when I came back?" Scott Ryder returned his attention forward in order to continue through the darkened compound.

"Uh, no. You _didn't_. That is the COOLEST!" Peebee chanted excitedly. The Asari holstered her weapon and walked together with Sky, avoiding to come within close proximity of accidently touching the Chitin insects. "So, Sky, can you make the creepy crawlers do tricks? Can they roll over and play dead? If they can play dead then that saves us having to waste ammunition on them."

Sky disregarded for any responses as the Pathfinder squad progressed through the empty corridors. The green light of the symbols provided a brilliant glow over the walls in passing. The group traversed further into the mountain base and had come into the very bottom floor level.

Peebee's voice lowered into a very quiet whisper, "This is very creepy. Are there such things a ghosts? Kett ghosts specifically? I can't recall how many were killed when we strolled through here."

"Why are you whispering, Peebee?" The Angara asked in an unamused sound of voice.

"Because it makes things a lot more eerie... Are any of you guys scared? 'Cause, you know, if you were then I'll happily record your guys' screams. I wonder if Ryder's screaming over vid coms would be worth anything."

"Peebee..." The Pathfinder's scolding voice echoed through the emptiness of the rooms. Scott stopped and lowered his gaze onto his left arm promptly igniting the Omni-tool to appear. "Okay, Sam, we're at the spot... So, what are we looking for?"

"My sensors provide indication that there is an underground level just below. There is hollowed walking room within the ice that may have served passage for the Kett prior the construction of this base. I theorize that the Kett intended to keep this passage a secret amongst their own." Sam explained calmly.

"Keeping the Scourge for themselves, basically. If the Angara were to find the artifact then they could have turned the tide against the Kett with the control of the Scourge." Ryder added in the realization.

The artificial intelligence spoke in caution, "I detect a static interference that is preventing my scans from delving further below the ice. The artifact may be the cause of this disruption."

"Okay, new question for you, Sam. How do we get into the underground level? I don't think there's a switch... and with the power down it wouldn't work anyway." Ryder adverted his gaze onto the bronze-colored floor.

"I can optimize your Omni-tool into a frequency similar to the affects of a blowtorch with a much more impactful force that will take less amount of time to cut through the metal." The robotic voice broadcast over the squad's communications.

Peebee suddenly gasped and pointed toward Sky's direction, "SAM! I have an idea brewing! Can you also provide my Omni-tool with the same frequency?"

"If your intentions are meant to find a way to remove Sky's armor the answer is no. That would include a large scale of discomfort upon a living organism, possibly searing completely through his body. I believe that Sky would disapprove of this." Sam's voice hinted slight dismay.

The Asari began in protest and explained with coy sensibility, "You're a poor sport, Sam. I wouldn't do it to kill him! I just want to study his armor... and we can all find out what Sky _really_ looks like. It's a win-win!"

"I will send these insects after you, Asari." Sky very lowly muttered. The Chitin insects began to crawl down from the dark silver armor to the metal flooring and rapidly spread apart before disappearing into the darkness.

Jaal abruptly stifled a choking chuckle and cleared his throat as a cover up, "Ahem... That would be a sight to see; Peebee running away from a swarm of Chitin insects. Vetra could profit well from that vid."

"Jaal?!" The Asari's voice escaped with a surprised gasp, "How could you... After all we've been through! I thought that you and I were an item. I'm heartbroken, Jaal."

Ryder shook his head and spoke aloud, "Sam, can I get that frequency _now_? I think I'm going to choke on Peebee's bullshit."

Sam elaborated, "The frequency has been set to your Omni-tool, Pathfinder. I advise a large circular circumference that will enable easy passage into the level below. There is a drop down approximately ten feet in height. This will provide sufficient room to freely stand within the underground level."

"Okay, got it." Scott holstered the handgun and outstretched his left arm bringing the large glow to shine over the floor. "I wonder if I can preset the setting to make a large circle and just cut the hole out all at once. Let's give that a try, Sam." The orange light brightened its shine into a solid circular form and began a softly sizzling noise as the Omni-tool's frequency adverted and began burning into the metal. Streams of smoke rapidly rose up around the edges of the glowing red ring, the low hissing sound was drown out by the grinding of metal against metal, and was suddenly replaced by the loud crash of ice being shattered as the large circular metal plate abruptly dropped into the level below. Scott clicked off his Omni-tool and gradually approached the edge of the ring to overlook into the deep hole finding that the room below generated a softly wavering blue glow.

"Whoa." Peebee praised as the Asari included her inquisitive nature to peer over the edge. "That's a lot of ice and it looks like it's still in the slow melting process... Um, is it safe? I'm not very good at ice-skating."

"I'll drop down first... Not like it's _that_ hard to replace me as Pathfinder, right? Pathfinder Peebee, Asari conqueror of the Remnant!" Scott enthusiastically mocked before jumping into the large metal gape.

"Were you trying to be funny, Ryder? Or _were_ you really being serious? I would actually prefer not to have the Pathfinder title. Just give me control over the Remnant bots and we'll be good. Asari Conqueror _actually_ does sound better than Pathfinder." Peebee watched the human man plant a smooth descent upon the ice while making use out of the propulsion system from the jetpack to ease his fall.

The Pathfinder promptly touched down into a single roll giving himself an evenly balanced descent in preventing an impactful fall onto the circular metal that awaited upon the ice floor. Ryder came out of the roll into a standing posture near the singed edging of the metal plate. Slowly turning his helmet from side-to-side Scott looked up at the grand ice walls that formed the small area. He lowered his gaze onto the site of several openings clenched under ice. Scott looked over his shoulder as the Asari came down and easily planted behind him. He cautiously stepped out onto the solid formation of ice while continuing to glimpse around, "Sam, there's a lot of options to go. Can you get us pointed into the right direction?"

Sam's voice broadcasted to the squad's receivers, "You are upon the precise location of the artifact's coordinates, Pathfinder. There may be a secondary level directly below your position. My sensors are still being affected by the unknown interference, therefore, I cannot determine the safest route of descent to the level below. The scans from your Omni-tool could provide a reliable sense of direction."

"That's _very_ reassuring, Sam. I don't know what I'm looking for. If there's a staircase then that problem will be solved." Scott murmured his thoughts out loud and extended his left arm which ignited the orange glow to first appear upon the ground in front of him. He carefully walked forward to approach one of the openings and raised the Omni-tool scanning interface to peer its glowing light into the icy hall. Scott glanced over his shoulder spying the Asari placing her palm against one of the smoothed surfaces of ice.

Peebee noted disappointment aloud, "It's all... ice.."

"And it's melting." Jaal motioned toward the direction of a drizzling trail of water slithering down from between the top of the ice wall and under the structure of metal. "This is the result of Meridian's systems having affect upon the worlds. It's truly remarkable."

"Voeld will slowly return into an ocean planet. I get dibs on the first beach front property." Ryder called over his shoulder before walking to the next opening and running the Omni-tool's scanner into the stretched hallway.

Jaal regarded the human's remark with slight dismay, "This isn't about claiming stake upon Voeld, Ryder. It's about this planet returning to its former, a world in which the surface took on a different appearance before the Angara came to settle upon its surface long ago. You must still abide by Angaran wishes... I get dibs on the second."

Peebee rolled her eyes and grumbled, "What is up with men and beaches? I find the Remnant vaults a lot more _homey_."

Sky remained silent in his approach toward one of the openings, he slipped under the low ice frame, and swiftly vanished from the small area.

Ryder, Peebee, and Jaal glanced to one another with puzzled looks and quickly followed, one after the other, under the opening within the iced wall. Scott looked upon the dark silver armor's green glowing runes merging together with the wavering blue glow creating an array of sea green colors shining over the smooth surfaces of the surrounding ice walls.

"Wow... that's incredible." Ryder whispered in awe, looking the walls up and down to follow the shimmering glow.

"Beautiful." Jaal gasped also expressing his astonishment.

"I didn't know your armor could do this, Sky. It's... amazing. Too bad the others can't see this. Vetra would be _so_ jealous." Peebee giggled in spite.

"Sam is capable to record, you do know, right, Peebee?" Ryder momentarily looked over his shoulder to look back at the Asari.

"Oh, really?! Sam, you would be the best AI in my book if you could do that for me!" Peebee beamed cheerfully.

"Sam is the _only_ AI that we know of, Peebee..." Jaal muttered under his breath.

Sam's voice accepted the Asari's request, "Acknowledged, Peebee. The recording functions are operational and present via the Pathfinder's field of vision."

Sky continued to disregard any comments as he turned corner and came to an abrupt halt before a descending ice-covered stairway. He half-turned, making a careful side-step back allowing the Pathfinder squad view of the staircase leading into the darkness below.

"Irony has it; I found the stairs, Pathfinder."

"You're good, Sky! I'd say a lot better than Ryder." Peebee nudged Scott in the back of the ribcage on the Pathfinder's armor. "I nominate Sky as the new Pathfinder!"

"This isn't a democracy, Peebee. You can't just vote for a new Pathfinder-" Ryder began his argument and had quickly returned his focus onto Sky whom started down the stairway.

"If the lot of you desire to continue bickering, I will gladly venture on of my own accord."

"Thou art antsy. I likey!" Peebee swiftly brushed passed the human Pathfinder and carefully raced down the staircase leveraging her balance by outstretching her arms to the surrounding walls and glided her way down following after Sky.

Ryder shrugged toward Jaal and faced direction of the stairs prior starting his descent. Scott's helmet light blinked on and flashed its ray of light back and forth between the walls as the human Pathfinder submersed into the unworldly darkness. His boots touched down onto metal sound, quickly adverting his helmet's light upon the flooring revealing its appearance like corroded copper.

"Is this metal? Sam, are you able to get any read outs yet?"

"I am attempting to recalibrate my sensor array within the static interference. The process has become very difficult now that the Pathfinder team is located at the precise level where the unknown device can be found. However, my other capabilities are still functional." The artificial intelligence replied over the broadcast communication between the squad members.

Ryder softly sighed, "I guess you're on break, Sam. Anyway, let's spread out and broaden our search for... something that stands out _differently_ than everything else we've seen."

"Sky found a VERY big box. Would that count?" Peebee's light flashed across the room toward the brightly glowing green runes that remained aglow without the pulsing fade.

Scott briskly raced toward the stilled glowing runes, the sound of water sloshing under his boots and quickly rising to knee-high depth in his approach. He stood with Sky and raised his helmet's light onto one of the forward facing sides of the cube-shaped object that was clutched within an ice wall. The Initiative Pathfinder raised the sudden glow from his Omni-tool to shine upon the stained golden-colored surface that appeared to have had its shine corroded away. The flat surface slightly protruded with pictographs of countless amounts of gold corroded rings consisting of circles within circles across the entire oddly-crafted object. Random swirled patterns interlaced from circle to circle and weaved between the outer rings to adjoin to various outer rings.

"Is _this_ the sound device that we're supposed to be looking for? Uh, I don't get it... Is there a console or a button to push to turn it on?" The Asari's helmet light projected brighter as Peebee came closer to the strange artifact.

Jaal drew closely to the solid surface and hesitantly extended his hand to touch his palm onto the surface. He questioned out loud, mostly to himself, "This has been hidden here on Voeld for how long? Why have the Kett found this and not by my people first?'

"This definitely does NOT look like Rem tech. It's too fancy and _boring_. No flashy lights!" Peebee expressed obvious discontent and softly rasped.

Scott murmured as he waved his Omni-tool slowly up and down shining its orange light across the carved surface, "Maybe the Remnant had a creative streak before killer bot mode... This material doesn't register as the same composition as Remnant metal... How did the Kett translate from this thing? There's no symbols or words that give instructions on how to activate it. Sam, is this the music box that we're supposed to find?"

Sam offered calm explanation, "It is, Pathfinder. I theorize with each different sized pattern, including the depths of the indentations, there are variations of sound vibrations created into the air that give the Scourge _direction_. Essentially, just like the strokes created from a _music box_."

" _It's_ a giant music box? You're kidding..." Peebee narrowed her eyes toward the human Pathfinder. "How does _music_ control a deadly space cloud?"

"Sound waves are capable to travel through the vacuum of space which means this thing must be able to generate specific frequencies that control the Scourge... Um, I think we're going to need an excavation crew to get this out of here. Sam, can you get a copy of it into your data?"

"It will require some time, Pathfinder. I am still in the process of bypassing the interference."

"Is the interference coming directly from this thing?" Scott made slight worry as he questioned in response to the artificial intelligence.

"No, the source is very close to your position. I suggest a scan from your Omni-tool to determine its location." Sam's robotic voice answered.

The squad suddenly became alarmed swirling around into the direction of a great splash sounding abruptly behind them. Their lights fixated upon the area of rapidly rippling water.

The Asari's ray of light swiftly swayed back and forth, "What the hell was that?! Is there something else down here?"

"Don't get scared, Peebee. If you do, don't worry... we have Sam recording every minute of it."

" _Ha, ha_ , Jaal. If it's a hungry fiend I'll make sure to offer it a light _Angaran_ snack."

Scott shook his head, rolling his eyes, and grumbled, "Can you two stop? It was just an icicle that fell from the ceiling. Look up." The Pathfinder's helmet light shined up to the frozen ceiling.

"Ryder, um... that's a LOT of icicles and some pretty damn big ones, too. If you get crushed I get to drive the Nomad from hereon, right?" Peebee wondered with a subtle spiteful tone.

The Initiative human man disregarded the Asari's snide demeanor and quickly turned his helmet's direction toward Sky's glowing armor. Ryder's boots sloshed through the raised water level that was now above knee height as he approached the green glowing wall.

"That's... not Sky's armor." Scott murmured to himself and hurried through the weighing water to come up beside the humanoid figure and turned the ray of light onto the source of the green glow. "HOLY SHIT! What is this thing?!" Ryder's voice raised into a brief shout.

Under the melting wall of ice unveiled a long and large oval-shaped neon green glowing object encaged within a blackened jagged framework.

"WHOA! That is certainly _different_ than anything we've seen before!" Peebee shook her head trying to shake off the overwhelmed disbelief.

"Ryder," Sam began, "This appears to represent the same functions as a stasis pod. There is a connection with a very low frequency power junction just underneath that is keeping the stasis pod active."

"No fucking way! There's someone alive in THAT thing? Wo-ow!" Peebee widely gaped in shock.

The Pathfinder team suddenly whirled around by the sound of shattering ice upon the metal floor in front of the stairway that was shrouded by the darkness.

The Asari drew out her weapon and waved it wildly back and forth, "Shit! SHIT! What the hell was that?!"

Jaal motioned toward the ceiling, "The icicles are falling and hitting the floor. It's called _gravity_ , Peebee."

Peebee growled toward the Angaran and reluctantly holstered the handgun, "I knew that, Jaal!"

Jaal turned the ray of light toward Scott, "Ryder, did Sam get that moment recorded? I can't wait to see the look on Peebee's face later."

"You're a fucking asshole, Jaal." The Asari glowered toward Jaal.

Scott fully ignored the Angara and stricken Asari while he retained focus on the glowing green stasis pod, "Is there a way to get this cracked open?"

"I advise caution, Pathfinder; opening the stasis pod will make the lifeform within vulnerable to the outside elements. Whatever lies within may not be accustomed to the outside extreme temperatures and highly probable that it could perish. A retrieval team may be required to transport the stasis pod to the Tempest."

Sky's silence had finally come broken as his echoing voice conveyed softly, "There will not be enough time. The ice is melting too rapidly and soon this area will become an underground ocean. I can contain the body within a substance similar to the organic matter inside of the stasis pod that is keeping the body preserved." He swiftly approached the glowing stasis pod and outstretched both of his hands pressing the flat of his palms onto the pod's shell. His fingers slowly dipped through the translucent surface, as if breaking through an egg sac, submerging his arms up to the elbows and carefully stepped back.

Scott, the Asari, and Jaal diverted their attention toward the sound of randomly shattering ice and swiftly shifted their gaze upward to momentarily watch the icicles breaking and falling from the frozen-over ceiling. The Pathfinder team anxiously returned their focus onto Sky whom gently pulled out an unidentifiable body completely covered in deepened yellow sludge and gently cradled the mysterious lifeform in his arms.

"I have her. We need to go. _Now_."

" _Her_?" The squad blurted out together in unison.

The sudden gush of water sprung and impacted upon the water-logged ground with a heavy splash. Ryder lifted his helmet's light fixture onto the sight of a newly merged waterfall that had broken through the iced wall. He watched cracks rapidly forming around the spout of water and suddenly became crumbled from the force of water rushing through the gradually crumbling ice wall.

"Ah, fuck! The water is rising! Let's get to the stairs!" Scott shouted and motioned for the others to follow as he staggered through the rising water level.

"Cold, cold, COLD, C-COLD!" Peebee repetitively recited.

"Sam, get an evac team to the hole! We're going to need a lift up! Have Lexi on standby!" The Pathfinder exclaimed in a rushed tone. Scott hurried toward the direction of the stairs, stepping aside and quickly waved for the rest of the squad to rush up the half-melted staircase. The human man followed up behind Sky as the Pathfinder team made a mad dash through the frozen hall on route to the underside of the Kett base. "Evac, we're going to need you in less than one minute! The water is coming up behind us!"


	8. Chapter 7 - Alternative Romances

**(Disclaimer: This is an alternative scenario with Ryder's current relationship)**

Ryder turned his attention onto the patiently waiting Turian after the crew members had dispersed from the meeting room and returned to their posts. Scott's lips cracked into a broad grin as he approached Vetra and extended his arms out to take up her hands into his.

"Vetra, we haven't had the chance... I.. I'm sorry for what happened." Scott began with a whispering voice.

"Scott... it's okay. You're okay. I'm so glad that you're okay.." Vetra responded very quietly, dipping her head down and looking upon her hands held within his. "It was heart aching to find out that the Kett captured you but... it's over now so let's just... I wanted to talk to you.. alone."

"This is as good time as any." Ryder smiled admiration and waited for Vetra to lift her face and meet her green eyes into his stare. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"It's complicated... you and me.. us.. together. I... I really love you, Scott, but after not seeing you when you were supposed to be behind me after we saved that group of Angara on Voeld... It was such a painful feeling in my chest. We... shouldn't do this anymore."

Scott's smile vanished, his heart sank into the bottom of his stomach and he softly protested, "Vetra, I don't understand."

Vetra answered as calmly as she could muster, "What if something bad happened to you? Nothing like Sam deliberately killing you just so you could escape the Archon's trap back on our mission to find Meridian... but I'm talking about something _really_ bad that there's no coming back from... if you were exalted for example.. Spirits.. I wouldn't be able to.."

The human man softly sighed, lowering his gaze away, "I understand. I don't want you to have to suffer that kind of heartache because of me, Vetra."

The female Turian slowly pulled her hands out of Scott's grasp and took a slow step back. Vetra half-turned away, dipping her head again, "I'm sorry, Scott. It'd be for the better.. for the both of us. The pain is just too great to imagine..."

 **(Disclaimer: If Ryder never romanced any of the crew options and chose Sky as a potential candidate)**

The crew members began rising from their places and turned direction for the descending ramps. Sara Ryder walked passed her sibling and remarked in demand sound, "You better take me with you... I want to see this!"

Sky took a few steps to stand in the Pathfinder's way, "Allow me to accompany, Pathfinder."

The Asari suddenly emerged behind the tall slender figure and grabbed Sky by the elbow and began to drag him away, "You're not going anywhere just yet, bucko! Maybe Poc's scanner will work... This is Rem tech, right? It's gotta be! It's like human meets Rem tech, only yours is... very, _very_ , sexy-looking."

Scott called out before the Asari was able to make off with the humanoid in glowing runic armor, "Hey, Peebee! Can I barrow Sky from your scanning experiments for a sec?"

Peebee made a disgruntled sigh, "Don't take too long, Ryder! I need to find a crowbar or something..." She released Sky's elbow and muttered in her return toward the descending ramp.

Sky's unseen eyes followed the Asari before he diverted to turn his helmet to face toward the human Pathfinder's direction.

"This Asari named Peebee is quite persistent to obtain knowledge about my armor."

Ryder's lips curled into a smirk, "Your armor _almost_ appears like Rem tech."

"Rem tech?" Sky questioned conveying his curiosity in his voice.

"It's short for Remnant technology. Maybe Sam can provide the info if you want to find out more."

"That is very generous for your artificial intelligence to do. Regardless, I can acquire the information."

"What is it about Sam that you don't like? You're not on an anti-AI escapade, are you?" Scott warily demanded with a narrowed look.

"No." Sky answered in firm tone. "I have stated before: there is always a flaw in a computer system that can be easily manipulated. One program virus can put your Sam into a flux."

"Becoming a killer AI, basically. I get what you're saying. Don't worry about it, okay? Sam is one of us, he is part of this crew. His system was built to prevent hacks... well, except the time when the Archon used my sister's implant to take control of Sam... but that's beside the point."

Sky tilted his head slightly offering a puzzled demeanor, "You were curious to know why I despise artificial intelligence... Is this the purpose of this conversation?"

"Well," the human man crossed his arms over his chest as Ryder relaxed in his posture, "actually, I wanted to know more about you, Sky."

"I do not like artificial intelligence."

"Yes, we kind of clarified that... I want to get to know you on... another level."

Sky straightened his neck upright and slowly shook his head, "No."

The Pathfinder expressed a surprised look, "No? Any particular reason _why_? Is it because of the over exposure to my irresistible charm?"

Sky's silver helmet shook again and he explained bluntly, "I am not particular about discussing my personal affairs. Who I am is not important. This mission has more pressing concerns than my own information."

"O-kay... That's good to know. You don't like talking about yourself. Alright, well, are you _at least_ a little curious to know more about me... rather, what my job is.. Ahem." Scott cleared his throat trying to cover up his embarrassment.

Sky seemed taken aback by briefly tilting his head again and warily questioned, "Why are you making these inquiries?"

Ryder nervously responded, "I'm just trying to get to know you... my crew.. You're part of this crew now, so, um... I'm just really curious."

The humanoid man crossed his arms over his chest and respectfully tipped his head forward, "Very well. Your valor became known in the moments of defending me. I have included in my observation the level of kindness that you display toward other lifeforms.. What would you persist to know?"

"Your name; _Sky_. It's gotta be short for something, right? Don't you have a surname?"

"We have established my name is _Sky_ and that is all that needs to be known."

"Right... You're obviously not from Andromeda, so, I'm itching to know-"

Sky politely injected, "Another galaxy. You have earned enough of my respect to know _only_ _that_ amount of information."

Ryder momentarily eyed the dark silver armor up and down, making another study over the slowly pulsating green rune-designs that were not registered into Sam's data.

"Your armor is very unique. Sam was complaining that he wasn't able to get any information on your biological life signs."

"And that is what it is meant to do. Consider my armor like your ship's cloaking ability. My armor provides stealth capabilities so that I remain undetected."

Scott cocked an eyebrow, " _How_ did the Kett capture you if you're able to... _cloak_?"

Sky unfolded his arms, slowly turning away, and gracefully walked toward one of the large view windows. He answered, "I let them capture me."

Suspicion became known in Ryder's words, "You _let_ them capture _you_? And about your _other_ ability... You could have made your own escape! I really don't get it."

The slender figure returned to face the human man. Sky stood still in diligent form as he responded in a softly echoing voice, "If I planned for my own escape then you, with the Angaran prisoners, would have been transported into Kett space and prepared for a loathsome fate. Prior my eight days of imprisonment, I discovered that the Kett were intent to capture a particular lifeform, whom they called _The human Pathfinder_ , before they made return to their home space. The Kett known as Primus instigated the order through the broadcasting communication to all vessels belonging to the creatures."

Ryder gradually gaped his mouth and he muttered in realization, "You were _intentionally_ waiting. You _wanted_ to help the rest of us to escape." The human's cheeks lighted up brightly in another form of embarrassment, "I get it and that's... very unexpected.. Um, thanks for waiting... and I guess I never said thank you for saving my life... So, thank you."

Sky quietly responded, "Gratitude is not necessary, Pathfinder."

Ryder offered a smirk, "You can call me _Scott_. If you need anything just let me know, okay?"

"Scott..." Sky slowly spoke.

"Yeah?"

"You are welcome."


	9. Chapter 8

"Ryder, I just received the reports that your team found _someone_ still alive under the Kett base. This is both unnerving and fascinating." The holographic image of Jarun was projected in the meeting room standing adjacent of the human Pathfinder. "Have you any more information in regards of... _whoever_ it is and more knowledge about the alien device?"

Scott nodded, "Yeah, actually. It's damned intense, Tann. I'm still trying to _process_ it! I'll, uh, let Sam do the talking. Sam?"

Sam's artificial voice began, "Upon the study completion my diagnostics program has calculated the age of the device to be nearly ten thousand years old. I can offer theory that either the early civilization of the Jardaan or a pre-existing race may have built this alien artifact."

"TEN _thousand_ years?! I'm surprised that it was still in one piece. Were there any other points of evidence that indicate _who_ or _what_ built it? What about the person or... rather, _alien_ , that you found? Have they provided any useful information for us?" Tann eagerly inquired.

Ryder slowly shook his head, "We've not had a chance to find out from _her_ , yet."

" _Her_? So it's a _she_. Amazing! What's the problem?"

Scott continued, "We recovered her from the stasis pod... the recording that Sam made should offer some idea of what it looked like. Doctor T'Perro is working together with Sam and Sky to figure out a way to gently wake sleeping beauty. Sam estimates that she _is_ about four hundred and twenty three years old."

Tann gaped widely to show his surprise, "That's incredible, Pathfinder! You've actually found an alien species predating the Angaran... This is... I can't even put it into words. I don't believe it! Think of the possibilities! She could have the knowledge about the Jardaan and where the Remnant have come from."

"Yeah, everyone on board wants to find out. Including Jaal. He's been pacing in front of the med lab for the last forty five minutes-"

"TINKER! I NEED TO TINKER!" Jaal's shouts echoed throughout the Tempest.

"Uh, is... something going on?" Tann's voice revealed a sense of worry.

Ryder glimpsed over his shoulder as the faint sound of a loud clang hitting against metal posed distraction, "Um, I'm not sure what's going on. I'll send an update when-"

"NO, JAAL! You can't take apart the Nomad!" Vetra's voice raised into a desperate shout.

"Oh shit... I'll get back to you when I can, Director." Ryder charged around the transparent railing, rushing down the descending ramp, and made a direct line for the cargo bay. The human Pathfinder came out of the doorway onto the upper deck above the cargo bay. He turned his gaze down onto Vetra, Liam, and Cora attempting to pin down the Angaran Resistance Lieutenant.

"TINKER! MUST TINKER!" Jaal's voice rang out across the cargo bay.

Gil emerged from the engine room and grumbled from across the way, "He's already _tinkered_ with the engine controls but luckily for all of you I was standing nearby and able to reverse it."

"What the fuck is going on, Gil?!" Scott whipped toward the engineer and nearly snapped.

Gil offered his hands up in defense, "Hey, don't look at me! I had nothing to do with this! I was simply an innocent bystander! A _very_ annoyed one, at that. Jaal's _tinkering_ almost cost me my baby!"

Peebee stood on the opposite side of the upper deck while sipping from a metal cup. Drack, the Nackmor Krogan, was broken down into a growling cackle beside the Asari.

The human Pathfinder charged around the walking deck toward the Krogan and the calm Asari, "WHAT the hell is going on? Peebee, I know you had something to do with this!"

Peebee made a hurtful look and protested innocently, "Aw, Ryder, why do I _always_ get the finger pointed at? I had very, _very_ , little to do with this."

" _Little_ is an underlined word. What did you DO?!"

Peebee lightly shrugged, "I just gave Jaal a cup of coffee.. I thought that it would help him relax, ya know? His stomping in front of Lexi's office was becoming _grindingly_ annoying. So, I thought that coffee would have the reverse affect on an Angara. Maybe calm him down a little."

"Jaal rushed into the kitchen and I watched him guzzle the rest from the pot of coffee. I offered him sugar but.. I guess he's one of those Angara who like it black." Drack muttered between chuckling.

"CAN WE GET SOME HELP DOWN HERE?! This isn't a circus act!" Vetra's sound of voice very bluntly hinted Turian agitation.

Jaal wiggled and squirmed from under the Turian, the human Biotic, and the Initiative operative. He bellowed, "TINKER! TINKER!"

"Settle down, Jaal! How _much_ coffee did you drink?! Peebee, I told you that giving an Angaran coffee _was_ a bad idea!" Liam shouted from the bottom deck. He staggered to restrain one of Jaal's flailing arms.

" _Whose_ idea _was_ it, _Liam_? Psh, don't pin this on me!" Peebee called over the railing with an annoyed glare.

"What's... uh, going on? Do I _want_ to know?" Sara Ryder gradually walked up to stand beside her sibling, making an anxious look over the room.

Scott splayed one of his hands over his face and responded with a disgruntled groan, "You _really_ don't want to get into this, Sara... I'm starting to feel that Pathfinding also includes _babysitting_."

"Andromeda's glorified babysitting service call Scott Ryder!" Peebee cheered.

"You're NOT helping, Peebee!" Scott bitterly scolded out loud.

"Scott?" Lexi's voice received directly to the Pathfinder's transponder.

"Lexi? What's up? _Please_ tell me that you have something actually _good_ to hear."

"I do! We were able to pull off the... _sac_..? Whatever it was made out of it was keeping her vitals up to par when she was removed from her stasis pod. She's in a stasis barrier that is replicating the stasis pod's life support while we figure out if she can breath _our_ air.. And..."

" _And_?" Scott patiently demanded and slowly dropped his palm away from his face.

The Asari doctor answered slowly, " _And_ I think you should bring Jaal to the med bay... _this_ is going to be quite a surprise... mostly for him."

Sara insisted, "I want to see this-"

"Wait, Sara," Lexi's voice interrupted, "This is a delicate situation. I want to reduce the amount of stimuli as much as possible _if_ she happens to wake up. She's in... something like a rem state as of right now. I'm going to allow her to wake up on her own without our interference. Sam has provided a sound barrier so our voices will not disrupt her."

"Um, Lexi, there's one small problem with Jaal..." Scott trailed off.

"Peebee subjected him to coffee.. I know. I can hear you guys all the way in here." Lexi's voice heavily sighed, "If you can get Jaal to come into the medical bay then I can inject a serum into his bloodstream that will neutralize the caffeine from his system."

"You're well prepared for this, Lexi. I'm surprised." Scott's lips cracked a smirk of relief.

"You've gotta be prepared for _anything_... including the mishaps of Peebee." Lexi's voice trailed off into dreary sound.

The human man sighed softly, "Alright, one caffeinated-Angara coming up, Lexi." Ryder, together with his sister, rounded toward the elevator lift, and quickly operated the platform to drop to the bottom deck. The twins rushed toward the small group piled atop the jittery Angaran.

Sara announced, "We're here to help!"

Liam was softly panting, heavy beads of sweat running down the sides of his temples, "You're kind of late for the party, _Ryders_."

Scott offered his hand to Cora Harper, "Here, we got this. Lexi's got a cure for an Angaran caffeine-rush." The Lieutenant reluctantly accepted and allowed Pathfinder Ryder to pull her off from Jaal's squirming body.

"I wish we could say the same for a certain _Asari_ who shall remain _nameless_..." Vetra muttered and further downed her voice to a whisper, "I'm going to kill Peebee!" The Turian mercenary gradually climbed off of Jaal and stepped back, motioning to the Angara, "He's all _yours_ , Ryder... _Ryders_." Vetra glanced between Scott, Sara, and down to the Angaran splayed upon the metal floor.

The Angara quickly pushed up and stood to yell, "TINKER! I must TINKER! Things _need_ taken apart!" Jaal's voice varied between lowly and raised pitches. His bright starry eyes quickly moved back and forth as he glanced around the room.

"Whoa! Slow down, Jaal! Lexi actually has something for you to _tinker_ with. We _have_ to go to her office to find it, though." Sara loudly spoke which quickly turned the Angaran's attention toward the human woman. She spun around and motioned Jaal to follow.

Scott Ryder walked behind the jittery Angaran while Sara guided the way to Doctor T'Perro's medical lab. The door slid open upon Sara's approach but the human woman quickly stepped aside and motioned for Jaal to go in first, "Go ahead, Jaal! There's lots to _tinker_ with in here."

"TINKER! Must take apart!" Jaal started his charge into the room but his pathway was interrupted as the Asari doctor came into his way. She swiftly raised one of her fists and plunged a syringe needle into the side of Jaal's neck. She pulled the syringe away, quickly capping it, and grinned slyly.

The Angara stood silently, slowly shaking his head, and quickly raised both of his hands to press against the sides of his head, "Oooo.." Jaal quietly groaned, "Headache..."

Lexi broadly smirked in a coy manner, "There you go, Jaal. You should be feeling better." Doctor T'Perro whirled around before returning her approach toward the medical table. She gave a brief smile up to Sky, whom stood on the other side of the table.

"Impressive moves, doctor." Sky cordially nodded to the Asari.

Lexi bashfully giggled, "Thanks, Sky."

Scott gaped with wide surprise, "Uh, who are you? You're not Lexi... um, are we in the wrong med bay?"

"Oh, stop that, Scott." Lexi lightly laughed. "Come on in, Scott. Sara, sorry but you'll have to wait outside. Okay?"

Sara nodded agreement, "I understand."

Scott remarked in passing, "Smooth, sis. Thanks."

Sara teased, "Just keeping the babysitting service in order." The human woman stifled a giggle and turned away allowing the medical door to shut.

The Pathfinder rolled his eyes. He started his approach toward the medical table but suddenly froze as he took glimpse upon the motionless body.

The Angaran remained in hesitance, coming forward, and expressed a loud breathless gasp, "Is.. is this... she... she's.."

"Take a look, Jaal. She looks very much Angaran." Lexi soothed with an excited smile.

Both Scott and Jaal studied over the feminine Angaran's body build that revealed a smaller bone density and more slender physique. The two immediately noticed that the color of her smooth skin was deepened orange-red. The woman's head displayed similar resemblance to the wide shaped skull of the current Angaran race. The extra appendages on both sides of the neck were disconnected and were instead formed around to the back to adjoin together at the base of her neck. Starting from the tip of her small nose were smooth scales trailing up and became split apart at the bridge of her nose. The smooth scales followed both arches of the brow lines, looping around the widest vertex of the head, and trailed over both of the neck extension muscle tissues. The sleek shimmering scales also covered the Angara's thinner-formed lips. The scales merged together just under her bottom lip making into a new trail running down the center of her chin before gradually fading at the middle of her neck. The female Angaran's body was fully adorned in a black-colored body suit consisting of a glossy material. Dark metal plates covered various areas of her slender body which had the same material composition as Remnant metal. The metal plates were adjoined together over her bust, including torso cavity, like protective chest plate armor.

"Sam?" The Initiative Pathfinder began his inquire, "Are you able to get any information about the type of armor that she is wearing? It looks a lot like Rem tech..."

"A moment, Pathfinder... My scans reveal that the metal has the very same mineral make-up found on Remnant robots. I am also detecting that material that she is wearing contains bioelectric impulses that are attached onto her skin and transferring energy circuits into her body. The electric conduits are providing a substantial system that is operating as a temperature balance and a life support system. Her natural bioelectric field in return gives power to the suit that she wears."

"It's like a symbiotic relationship..." Ryder murmured in realization.

Jaal stilled his breath, locking his gaze onto the mysterious Angaran as if caught into a trance.

"Was she the apex of our people or an inspiration for the Jardaan to create the Angara? I can only wonder..." Jaal softly spoke and gently set down his hands onto the edge of the medical table, gradually leaning over the stasis field that hovered over the sleeping Angaran woman.

Lexi splayed one of her palms on the backside of one of Jaal's shoulders, "We'll soon find out, Jaal. As soon as she wakes up I'll let you be the first one to know."

"I.. want to stay in here. I _need_ to be here the moment she awakens." Jaal whispered insistence and looked toward the Asari with a stern expression.

Lexi's lips contoured into a smile, "Of course you can stay, Jaal." She turned away, dropping her hand from the Angara's shoulder, and approached Scott. The human man was caught in awe-struck but quickly composed himself in front of Lexi. He turned his attention onto the Asari as she continued to speak, "This is a great moment in Angaran history, Scott. There are so many possibilities! She has a history that we can finally discover and learn more about the Jardaan and Remnant. And the purpose made for the Angaran. I'm so excited!"

The human man's lips broke into a grin, "I'm sure everyone is feeling the same. I know I am!"

The Asari medical doctor motioned for Scott to follow toward the other side of the room to remain out of earshot. She softly explained, "Sky and Sam have been most helpful. It's nice to see that they're slowly getting along, although, Sky remains apprehensive.. I remember that I used to be the same way but now it's my turn to offer assurance that Sam can be trusted."

Scott cocked an eyebrow and downed his voice to a curious whisper, "What can you tell me about Sky?"

"Um, Ryder... That's patient and doctor confidentiality. Sam is still not allowed to have the records added to his data files... by Sky's request I have to respect his wishes... I'll let out this bit of information; If I were looking for an attractive mate I'd gun for Sky first... No offense, Scott."

"IS he really that much better looking _than_ me?" Scott gawked in shock.

"By far... and he's not even human. Oh shit! That one slipped... Ryder, _stop_ it!"

Ryder cracked a broad grin, "Can't help it. I'll leave you to it, Lexi. When she wakes up, let me know, okay?"

The Asari made a nod, "Of course I will. See you later, Scott."

Sam's robotic voice broadcast over the Pathfinder's communication receiver, "Pathfinder, you have a message from the Angaran Resistance Leader in regards to the Kett data. Evfra de Tershaav wishes to speak with you in person at the Resistance Headquarters located on Aya. The Ambassador has also arrived on Aya to speak directly with you."

"Kallo, set course for Aya." Scott announced over the broadcast system.

"On our way, Ryder!" The Salarian's voice returned acknowledgement.

.

.

"Ambassador Sjefa, this is a pleasant surprise! I thought that you would have been tied up with Meridian's affairs." Scott exchanged a shoulder-to-shoulder greeting with the female Angaran.

Sjefa gently laughed, "Meridian certainly keeps me occupied but not busy enough to keep an eye on our human Pathfinder and his affairs. Evfra was generous to send me a copy of the Kett data files. It's an incredible find, Ryder! Still, I'm awed that the Kett had plans to set out capture for you _specifically_. There includes the troubling news that they are planning for an invasion on your Milky Way."

Ryder supplied, "The Cardinal said, in short terms, that'd I'd make a great trophy for their people. I'm actually going to need all of the help that I can get if we are to stop the Kett once and for all."

Evfra stood with a glowering look, "You will have our support, Ryder. The exaltation process _must_ be kept from spreading onto new territories. The Kett empire must fall where it stands here in Andromeda, _for good_. Which reminds me," He crossed his arms over his chest and continued, "I wanted to talk about the _device_ that your people found on one of _our_ worlds. The Kett data specifies that this artifact is able to control the Scourge. Has the theory been put to the test, yet?"

Scott shook his head, "Not yet, Evfra. Sam is still running a testing program with the different variations between the original copy and the Kett's translated version. We want to make sure we get an accurate method before putting the Scourge through any paces."

Evfra slowly nodded, "Very good. If we can find a way I'd like to use the Scourge to our benefit."

The Pathfinder agreed, "Drack made a good point; we can use the Scourge against the Kett on their home front."

"In my honest tactical opinion, both of our people are not ready to make a strike like that, Ryder. Our ships are not meant for long distance traveling. We are still adapting the stasis pod process into our systems. Won't take long but I don't think we're ready for that large scale to cross dark space. It'd still take us many years before we reached Kett space and by then a lot of change can happen in Andromeda while we are taking the war to the Kett." Evfra replied in a growling sound.

Sjefa injected, "Our focus should remain here in our galaxy before we even think about planning for another war. We are outmatched by numbers, Evfra and Ryder. Your people in the Milky Way galaxy have the upper hand that we had not; military force and an adjoined government system among the different races. I have faith that the Kett will stand no match to your people, Scott. I desire to end the discussion at that and focus on the new discovery that Ryder has made. I'm very curious about the stasis pod that was found and _who_ was found within." Sjefa expressed peaked interest toward the human man, "I want to know more about the alien that you found, Ryder."

The Initiative Pathfinder gladly nodded, "Of course! Anything in particular that you want to know? Sam has the data from Lexi."

Sjefa's lips widened into an overjoyed smile, "I need to know how old this alien is. Does it predate the Angara? Was it also created by the Jardaan?"

"Well, she's about four hundred and twenty three years old."

Sjefa gasped and asked in surprise, " _She_? Stars! I can't believe we have a woman that has survived... I can only wonder if her people were the first race created by the Jardaan _or_ if her people _built_ the Jardaan."

Evfra huffed, "It'd be nice to find out that we were _not_ created by an artificial intelligence."

Scott slowly shook his head and made a soft sigh, "I'm still waiting on Lexi to-"

"Ryder?" Doctor T'Perro's voice came over the Pathfinder's receiver.

"Lexi? What's the news? Is she awake?"

"I have the good news that she can survive in normal oxygen levels and the more good news; Yes... but.." The Asari's voice trailed off.

" _But_? What's the problem?"

Lexi worriedly explained, "She's hiding under my desk and... is a state of panic. Jaal and I have backed away allowing her some room to grasp her surroundings. I have a good look at her eyes... they're colored golden yellow. Very interesting. They appear to have the same eye shape and pupil dilation but the coloration is totally different."

"I'll be there, Lexi!" Scott started to turn away but abruptly halted to glance toward the Ambassador. "Would you like to meet your possible ancestor, Ambassador Sjefa?"

"I thought that you would never ask, Ryder. Of course! Evfra?" Sjefa glanced toward the Angaran male.

"I'll pass." Evfra spat annoyance.


	10. Chapter 9

Scott arrived with Ambassador Sjefa into the Tempest's medical bay and together swiftly turned their sights onto Jaal and Lexi standing side-by-side in front of the wall faced into the direction of the doctor's desk.

"Scott," The Asari diverted her attention toward the human and made a surprised look after taking glimpse upon the Angara walking into the room, "Ambassador Sjefa-"

Sjefa offered a pleasant smile and made eagerness sound in her voice, "Doctor T'Perro, where is she? I want to meet her."

Lexi motioned toward the medical desk, "She's still frightened. I strongly suggest that we let her adapt to us on her own terms. These surroundings are _very_ new to her as _we_ are also _very_ new to her. And probably the first things that she didn't expect to see when waking up."

The Angaran Ambassador spun toward the medical desk and let an astonished gasp escape, "Stars! She is... she's a child?!"

Sam answered, "It is an inaccurate presumption, Ambassador Sjefa. She is aged approximately twenty three years old by human standard years. Her body is smaller in comparison to the current race of Angaran, additionally, giving her the appeal of child size. She is, in fact, a young adult."

"Oh my stars. She appears so different." Sjefa soothingly whispered.

"Who are you?!" The frightened woman demanded in a voice tone that reminded Ryder of the Romanian accent from Earth.

Jaal answered with an adoring smile, "We desire not to hurt you. You look like us.. but very different."

"You... are.. _the ascension_?" The young Angaran slowly questioned in a suspicious-sounding voice. "Then that means... the relics.. You have the rebirth of our memories?"

"Uh, I'm lost.." Scott gradually shook his head in his confused murmur.

Jaal's head turned to the Pathfinder, "What she speaks of is reincarnation and the passing down of Angaran memories from their predecessors."

Scott acknowledged his understanding, "Oh right! I remember. We found Zorai's gauntlet and when we gave it to Taavos he was able to _reclaim_ her memories."

The orange-red Angaran reluctantly crawled out from her hiding place under Doctor T'Perro's desk and slowly stood. Her leg and knee structure appeared close resemblance to a Quarian's. Her feet were shaped very slender and revealed smaller toe width span than that of a female Angara. The top of her head stood shoulder height to the human man. She glanced between each Angaran before turning her stare onto the human and the Asari.

"Have the Gordanali and the Havjan evolved into... _these_? They don't look anything like.."

Sjefa implied upmost gentleness, "I am Angara Ambassador Sjefa and this is Jaal Ama Darav. The blue-colored one is an Asari named Doctor Lexi T'Perro and this human is called Scott Ryder from the Andromeda Initiative. They both have come from another galaxy known as the Milky Way and have made alliance with our people."

"I'm Lamees dus Conta." She warily looked around and asked, "Where... am I?"

Scott provided answer, "We are on a ship called the Tempest."

Lamees made an obvious puzzled look toward the human man, "I... don't understand your language."

Ryder looked to Jaal and Sjefa, "Um, o-kay. I'm lost again."

Sjefa slowly nodded to the Pathfinder and elaborated, "She is Angaran, Ryder. Our dialect is very similar, some words may be a lot different than what we know from hers. She may not have the technology to translate your language."

Lamees quickly agreed, "Yes! Precisely that! I have a translator program installed into Mal. The language that they speak is not familiar to the system."

" _Mal_? What is that?" Lexi exchanged puzzled looks.

Lamees raised her left arm before her chest, allowing the group quick glimpse of the hand structure which consisted of five fingers. Her right hand touched down onto the bracer plate on her left wrist which ignited a yellow green-colored orb of light to hover above her arm.

"Meet Mal - short for Malvizon." Lamees smiled cheerfully up to Sjefa and Jaal.

Sam's voice injected politely, "I detect an artificial intelligence program present. The program known as Malvizon is directly linked into the suit that is worn. It is powered by the bioelectric energy currents that are transfer exchanged between the wearier and her suit."

"That's pretty cool tech." Scott remarked with an impressed smirk. "Is there a way for you to interface with it, Sam? Maybe you can send over our language for her AI to translate so she can understand us."

"Yes, however, the AI is aware of my presence and its program has become locked from my access. We may have to request _permission,_ if this is the case, for me to access into its processor to initialize a translation program." The robotic voice spoke in calm sound.

"I... understand you.. _whoever_ you are.. Where are you?" Lamees whirled around as if looking for the unseen voice of Sam.

"Wait a minute. She can understand you, Sam?" Ryder's facial expression shifted into puzzlement.

Sam further explained, "I am capable to replicate the Angaran language while I am speaking the other common languages at the same time, Pathfinder."

"Oh.. right. I forgot." Scott shrugged.

Sam returned Lamees' question, "I am a Simulated Adaptive Matrix, in short I am called Sam. My physical platforms are located on each of the Andromeda Initiative alliance vessels and the Nexus flagship. My processing relays are simultaneously running permitting me to make connection to any Initiative personnel and ship connected through the network. I can transfer data files to your translation program for your convenience to understand other languages that are not familiar to your own."

"Please do.. _S-am._ I'll grant Mal's access. I apologize, Mal is very shy around new people and doesn't trust easily." Lamees replied bashfully.

"Noted. I shall begin the transfer, miss Lamees dus Conta." Sam acknowledged.

"An AI _shy_? Now _I'm_ confused." Jaal raised one of his hands to scratch the side of his head.

Lamees turned to Jaal, "I created Mal to be unique apart from the other AI systems that were built by my people. He has a personality type function. Mal is _very_ chatty once you get to know him."

"Other AI? What other artificial intelligence systems are there?" Sjefa anxiously demanded.

"Oh... Um. I am forgetting that my people are no longer... here." Lamees trailed off into a sorrowful tone and slowly turned her eyes down before closing her eyelids.

"Why don't you tell us more about the time of your people. And what do you mean by _the ascension_?" Sjefa gently implied in her words.

Lamees reopened her large eyes, shifting their gaze over the group, and lowered her arms to her sides as she began, "My people are... _were_ called Jardaan."

" _THE Jardaan_?! You're _not_... an AI?! We were led to believe that the Jardaan was an artificial intelligence that created our people - the Angara." Jaal pointed out.

Lamees slowly shook her head, "It's true our artificial intelligence programs helped the construction to design a new race that we named Angara. The Jardaan wanted to create a new race that would be immune to the Wither and have the ability to receive the rebirth of memories. My people wanted to transfer their memories into the new Angaran bodies so that we could continue our research and pass down our knowledge into the ascended ones."

"This explains our reincarnation abilities... I see." Sjefa observed in composed demeanor. "What is the _Wither_ that you speak of?"

Lamees, again, shook her head as she explained sadly, "The Jardaan were unsure of its origin or how it was created but it served its purpose by its namesake. The Wither started as a disease that was contracted by touch but vastly adapted into an airborne form. The disease inflicted and destroyed my people by affecting their ability to absorb the nourishment provided by sunlight. The males of our society were the first to dwindle and... fade out leaving the mothers to resort to artificial inseminations to continue population... my mother was struck by the Wither's touch when I was growing in her womb... She.. she died during my birth.. I'm the only one who was born blessed with immunity to the Wither."

Lexi blurted out, "That's amazing! The antibodies produced during the fetus's development may have something to do with her survival and resilience to the disease. A remarkable outcome."

Lamees exclaimed happily as she motioned to the Asari, "I understood! The translation program is working!" She nodded toward Lexi, "I'm also the only one who has developed different eye color in the history of the Jardaan." She lifted one of her hands to motion toward her golden yellow eyes, "I was signified as the miracle for the future. It was in my people's hope that I carry the immunity with me and provide it to the ascended race _if_ the Wither ever inflicted upon the Angara." She lowered her hand to rest at her side.

Jaal glanced toward the Angaran Ambassador and insisted respectfully, "This is news that needs to be shared with our people, Sjefa! We should allow Lamees to come to Aya and share this with the Angara! The truth about the Jardaan will finally become revealed to everyone."

Doctor T'Perro took a step out of the group and turned her attention onto Jaal and Sjefa, shaking her head quickly, "I must permit that we first let her get settled in before setting foot outside of this ship. She needs an exam to ensure that she is in perfect health."

Scott injected, "I'm kind of curious to know exactly _how_ she is carrying the immunity... Is it like on a data file or something? Shouldn't we get a copy of it?"

Lamees chuckled in her response, "You are silly, human! It's not a file, it's in my blood. I carry the immunity in my DNA. Information strands.. whatever you prefer to call it. My people poured all of their resources into building a stasis pod specifically for me so that I may be found by the ascended."

"We were lucky to have found you. It makes me wonder _how_ the Kett didn't find you first. Not that I'm complaining or anything." Ryder murmured in the sound of puzzlement.

"I can provide an analysis," Sam's robotic voice began, "Switching on Meridian's functions to full operation has begun the process to revert the worlds and their environments to their former prior the Initiatives' six hundred year journey to Andromeda. Voeld's frozen surface attests to the beginning of this change. The stasis pod may have been under a frozen sheet of ice during the Kett's discovery of the ancient sound artifact."

Doctor T'Perro gradually turned to Lamees and approached, "Now that the puzzle has been solved, I think it's time we allow our new guest some rest and probably something to eat. I can imagine that she might be a little hungry... I need to find out _what_ she can eat first."

Jaal took a step forward, "Allow me to stay here, Lexi. There is still so much I can learn from Lamees and I can also supply the answers that she seeks."

The Asari doctor made a nod and agreed, "I think that's a good idea, Jaal."

The Ambassador smiled toward Jaal and the doctor, "I'm going to return to my duties. Please send all of the information that you find out, Jaal Ama Darav. I'm _sure_ Evfra would be happy to know that he wasn't created by a super AI computer." Sjefa chuckled under her breath and started for the doorway but suddenly stopped. She called over her shoulder toward Scott, "Ryder, please accompany me. I must speak with you."

"Sure thing." Scott nodded and followed the Angaran Ambassador out of the room.

Sjefa walked briefly down the corridor and abruptly wheeled onto the human Pathfinder.

"Ryder, I wished to speak to you about my concerns." Sjefa hinted an anxious manner in her tone as Scott met her gaze.

"What is it, Sjefa? If something bad happened on Meridian then the Tempest will be right over."

"It's not about bad happenings, Pathfinder Ryder." Sjefa lightly shrugged and smiled assurance, "Both Angaran and your scientists are collaborating well together to achieve further discovery on Meridian but that's not what is bothering me..." The Angara's smile slowly vanished, "I'm mostly worried about the Kett. What if they come back in greater force? We're still outmatched by numbers. The Kett data that you found on their flagship has information in regard to an entire galaxy under _their_ regime. It's only a matter of time before they decide to return and make an aggressive move in order to accomplish their goal upon our cluster."

"We'll have the Scourge figured out before that happens, Sjefa. We can use it to defend this galaxy." Scott crossed his arms over his chest and continued, "We also have the Remnant to use to our advantage."

Sjefa quietly sighed and argued point, "The Kett have the information that controls the Scourge and can turn it against us, Ryder. We also lack planetary defenses for each of the systems. We've barely scratched the surface on how to use Khi Tasira's defense systems. You and Sam are the only two who can operate it."

"We have one of your ancestors, an _actual_ Jardaan, Sjefa. Lamees can get us the step above the Kett. She _is_ wearing Rem tech! She's bound to know how to operate the Remnant."

Sjefa's voice turned into a rejoiceful sound, "Find out what you can from her about the Remnant, Scott. _And_ if she has knowledge about that ancient artifact then we may be able to achieve a better sense of control over the Scourge." The female Angaran made a hopeful look allowing her smile to return, "I almost forgot. I wanted to thank the one you call _Sky_ for saving our human Pathfinder. When you come to visit Meridian make sure to bring him to me so that I can properly thank him in person. Your reports were very vague on his physical description. He has no face or eyes? What about a mouth? How does he eat?"

"Sky is... he hasn't taken off his armor so I really don't know what he is or what he looks like. I'm starting to think it's super-glued on or something. The only one who has seen Sky without armor _is_ Lexi... I think she's love smitten."

Sjefa's voice became curious, "Love smitten?"

" _Love at first sight_ , it's a human metaphor... and here I thought that Lexi wanted to keep doctor and patient relationships _professional_." Scott trailed his voice off to softly mutter to himself.

The Angara reluctantly nodded trying to comprehend Scott's statement, "I think I understand... I'm going to make my return to Meridian. Please keep me informed, Ryder. May the stars guide you, Pathfinder." Sjefa exchanged the Angaran shoulder-to-shoulder greeting with the human Pathfinder before she stepped back and whirled around to start walking away.

' _Ryder, the Charlatan is requesting your immediate assistance on planet Kadara. The port has come under a surprise attack by the outcast forces that once served under Sloane Kelly's command._ ' Sam's voice received through the private channel.

"Ah, shit! Alright, inform the crew. We'll make for Kadara as soon as everyone is onboard."

.

.

"Ryder, we can't make a landing at Kadara's port! It's become a hot spot!" Suvi called out warning. "The safest route would be to drop the team in the Nomad distanced away - that'll allow you to travel through the lower part of the city and reach the docks."

"Good thinking, Suvi. Have you been able to raise Reyes on the comms yet?" The human man was fully clad in his favored armor gear as he stood on the bridge's extension before the control console.

"Negative; there's too much going on down there. There seems to be a radio jammer affecting the communication systems... I'll get Sam's help to pitch us through it." Suvi answered over her shoulder.

"I'll get the team ready for the drop off. Keep me posted, Suvi!" Scott spun around and suddenly jumped out of surprise as the silver figure of Sky stood directly in the Pathfinder's way. "SHIT! Sky! Don't _do_ THAT!"

Sky ignored the human man's demand and implied, "Allow me to offer my assistance, Pathfinder. While you may have two of your squad with you, I can also follow and provide beneficiary affects and shielding capabilities."

Ryder remarked slyly, "Are you _afraid_ to join into the gunfight?"

"I have chosen to use my enhanced Biotic skills to give aid to fellow comrades but I will _not_ kill another lifeform with my abilities."

"Kind of like a pacifist?" Scott hinted disgruntlement, "This really isn't the time or the place to be a pacifist... and what about the Kett you killed on the flagship?"

"They killed each other."

"Right... I _guess_ point taken." Scott narrowed his eyes and heavily sighed, "Alright, meet up in the cargo bay."

Sky bowed his head, "Very well, Pathfinder." He swirled around and began toward the doorway.

The Initiative Pathfinder started to follow but suddenly stopped and directed his attention toward Suvi as the human woman called out, "Ryder, be careful down there!"

Scott continued forward making a line for the cargo bay area and used the elevator's functions to reach the lower level of the cargo bay deck. He turned his head spying his sibling fully adorned in dark blue and white armor, Liam, and Sky standing in wait beside the Nomad.

"Ready to go, Pathfinder!" Liam threw his fist into the air over his head as he let out a battle cheer.

Sara grumbled, "This is where you're taking me _instead_? I had _preferred_ the place under the Kett base where _you_ found the music box but _nooo_ , I get to play shoot-em-up in Kadara. Not my idea of a family-get-together, Scott."

Scott Ryder climbed into the driver's seat of the Nomad and muttered, "If you're going to complain then I'll get someone else... who _doesn't_ complain as much."

"From what I can tell they only complain when you're here." Sara slyly quipped as she climbed into the back seat behind Scott's chair. Sky came in after to sit beside the human woman while Liam took up the front passenger seat.

"Do you want to be the Pathfinder? I'll let you have a go if you like, Sara." Scott scoffed.

Sara's helmet slowly shook, "No, no. I'm fine. I don't make a very good babysitter."

Liam hesitantly asked, "Um, is this what you call sibling rivalry? Uh... I'll just stay out of it..."

Pathfinder Ryder rolled his eyes and silently huffed to himself before making the call, "Ready, Suvi!"

"Locking down the hatches, opening the cargo bay door, releasing the ramp, and... you're good to go!" Suvi's voice announced over the communication speakers.

Scott slammed down the pedal, briefly skittering the Nomad's large wheels upon metal, and sent the vehicle into a roaring charge down the boarding ramp and dove the Nomad off into a brief hover through the air above the red landscape. The Nomad's shock absorption swiftly adapted the vehicle's falling impact upon solid ground offering as an equalizing buffer for the occupants inside. Pathfinder Ryder spun the steering wheel swirling the Nomad's direction toward the Kadaran port city's gated slums area.

The sound of repetitive gunfire was rapidly exchanged between the two opposing forces located just beyond the gate. The gunshots were also coming from all different directions from within and around the stacked buildings. Ryder spotted bloodied bodies lying on both sides of the gate.

"Ah shit... Those _were_ the gate guards." Liam's voice murmured disappointment through his helmet's transponder. "It makes me wonder how the outcasts got through... guess we won't know until we get in."

"Suvi? Any luck trying to get Reyes? I need to know where he's at." The Pathfinder asked in hopefulness.

"Frequencies are still jammed, Ryder! Sam can't get through! It's.. it's like someone knows how to prevent Sam's scans from getting through. An AI blocker, perhaps?" The human science officer replied with a surprised sound of voice over the squad's receivers.

"Well, considering the outcasts were part of Sloane's group they'd probably know a thing or two about bypassing Nexus security which also includes ways to get around Sam." Sara clarified.

"That's not good. If someone's found a way to bypass Sam, they've gotta be _really_ damned good!" Liam injected.

Sky's echoing voice offered in suggestion, "If we can get to an electric conduit I can connect into its interface to find the source of the jammer and switch it off."

Sara reluctantly replied, "That's a good idea... _How_ can you _connect_ into a conduit?"

Sky raised his left hand, clenching it into a fist, "Leet hacks."

"You took that one from me!" Liam burst out into laughter, "I honestly didn't think that you would use it, Sky!"

"Get ready, everyone!" Scott Ryder declared and stamped on the break bringing the Nomad to a stop before he quickly jumped down from the driver's side onto solid ground. He drew out his favored pistol into the grip of one hand and made a charge around the vehicle toward the gates. He propelled over the tall gates with the propulsion from the armor suit's jetpack and came down onto the moss-covered stone. The human Pathfinder quickly sprinted across the opened landscape toward one of the closest structures to seek for cover. He came up and suddenly spun to press his backside against the wall. Scott adverted his gaze spying the squad swiftly coming up to take cover behind him. He leaned forward, peering around the wall, and took quick glimpse over the battlefront seeing several figures clad in different gear sets.

"It's the Pathfinder! Ryder! Shit! Thank-fucking-fully you're here! We've got as many hands as we can get to help stop this raid but... holy fuck, these outcasts caught everyone off guard... all systems are down from some computer virus. We lost Sam's connection so we were all in the dark. Looks like someone got through to you somehow."

The woman's voice received over Scott's transmitter and he quickly demanded, "What the hell happened down here?!"

"The outcasts staged an attack on Kadara's port. These asshats are trying to take it back! Who's ever leading them knows their shit. If you can get in there and take it back from these fuckers I'll buy you a round!"

The human Pathfinder acknowledged diligently, "We'll get this port back."


	11. Chapter 10

The handgun's short range scope sighted onto a humanoid target that arose from their hiding place. Ryder's fingers briefly locked down the trigger unleashing a string of glowing bullets to flash through the air and suddenly strike upon a humanoid target. The human outcast quickly zipped back after their shields had been broken and quickly ducked out of the Pathfinder's sight.

"AH FUCK! The Pathfinder is here! Alert the others!" One of the male outcasts abruptly shouted.

An unknown woman's voice commanded angrily, "Don't let them through our defenses! We're stopping them here!"

A silent bullet narrowly seared over the top of Scott's shoulder armor which quickly brought the Pathfinder's attention to the sniper's scope positioned upon one of the building's rooftops from across the city.

"Snipers!" Scott called over his shoulder giving warning to the Pathfinder squad.

Sara Ryder stepped out from her hiding place and charged forward, "I'll give them a distraction! Move in!" The human woman ran around her sibling and started for another point of cover, taking random aim to unleash a burst of bullets providing as a diversion for the snipers to divert their aim onto Sara.

"Hey! I'm the one running this squad, Sara!" Pathfinder Ryder called over the comms system and dashed out from behind the wall. He zipped passed his sister to the next structure that gave cover from the random barrage of gunfire. Scott peered over his shoulder toward Liam and Sky as they came down next to him. He turned his sight on his sibling whom remained in the open, "SARA! Get into cover!"

"Shit! Shit!" Sara ranted, "Damn it! Fuck! I can't get in! They're keeping me back! My shields- Scott!"

"Ah, shit-" Scott stood up and took quick aim onto one of the outcast members that directly gunned for Sara Ryder's direction. From the corner of his eye the Pathfinder spotted Sky darting away. The Initiative Pathfinder turned his head adverting his gaze to follow the dark silver armor charging toward Sara Ryder and stood directly in front of the human woman. Sky raised his right arm over his head, outstretching his fingers to full extent, and immediately generated a silver glowing barrier over the two of them.

Sara peeled her eyelids open, rapidly shifting her eyes back and forth. Her sight lifted with a loud gasp escaping as she watched the red glow of bullets suddenly disperse on contact upon the silver glowing spherical shield. She reveled in expressed relief at the sight of the humanoid clad in dark silver standing over her.

"Sky? Whoa... that's... really cool. Thanks."

"You are welcome, Sara Ryder. Let us return to our group." Sky spoke evenly as he slowly turned to direct his approach toward the two human men. Sara following closely behind.

The unknown woman's voice shouted in rage, "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF BIOTIC SHIELD IS THAT?! We _need_ to get that Biotic down!"

Scott had given a sigh of relief at the sight of his sibling under the protection of Sky's powerful barrier. The human Pathfinder returned his attention forward onto the distracted outcast group as they continued to exchange fire between the members of the Collective and popping off aggressive shots at the faintly silver glowing shield. The short range scope pinpointed onto a widened-shape head clad in Angaran scout armor, Scott refrained from pulling the trigger as he asked aloud in surprise, "An... Angara? What are they doing here?"

Liam's weapon fire momentarily ceased as the human operative ran forward and bunkered behind the next placement of cover. He called over the communication transponder, "The Angara are here? But I thought.. wait! Are they shooting at _us_? What is going on here?! They're supposed to be on _our_ team!"

Ryder snapped a shot at the Angaran's head causing a gush of deep blue-colored blood to burst out from the other side of the wide helmet. The humanoid's body swiftly slumped and toppled over onto the ground becoming a lifeless heap. The point of the gun whipped its scope's sight onto the next target. The Pathfinder's expression contorted into a state of shock. He recognized the insignia of the Roekaar placed on the right shoulder of the Angaran figure that came into the view of the handgun's scope. The human man studied over the symbol discovering that the faded Roekaar banner was slightly altered with an outlined pattern that matched the outcast group.

"Outcast _and_ Roekaar? This _doesn't_ make sense..." Scott murmured under his breath.

"I hypothesize that the two different groups adjoined into one for the common interest; to regain Kadara port under their banner." Sam's robotic voice answered in offering to clarify the human Pathfinder's confusion.

Sara's voice was received in bewildered manner over the communication transponders, "That's not likely! The Roekaar _hate_ all other aliens and would never reduce themselves down to joining with one of our... _used to be_... groups." She remained standing within the silver glowing barrier and popped shots off through the shield's surface.

Scott Ryder quickly stood up, propelling himself over the mound of cover, and made a hasty sprint across the sloshed path of water trailing between the buildings. The jetpack softly hissed as he zipped into one of the opened doorways. Ryder came upon a gathered group of outcast members who immediately aimed their gun points into the Initiative Pathfinder's direction. Scott's reaction time gave no hesitance to swing his right arm overhead and suddenly dropped his clenched fist down onto the ground causing a wide circumference of a blue glowing wave of Biotic energy to explode. The powerful Nova lunged the humanoids from their places forcibly throwing them back. He gripped the handgun again into both hands and swiftly swayed the weapon's point to each figure that came down into heaps after being thrown against the solid surfaces of the surrounding walls. Ryder stood in cautious wait for any of the fallen figures to rise. Sighing silent relief, Scott charged through the room toward the other side of the compound and found the stairway leading up to the second level.

"We lost sight of the Pathfinder! Where is he?! FIND HIM!" The sound of the mysterious woman abruptly shouted through the slums.

Scott ran up the stairwell and swiftly directed the gun barrel's direction onto an Angaran Roekaar. The armored Angara unloaded a rain of bullets from his assault rifle rapidly breaking through the Pathfinder's shields. Ryder gripped the hilt of his chosen weapon, the Asari sword, and swayed into an elegant motion bringing the blade around into a single spin attack and slashed the weapon across the Angaran's chest plate with an eruption of Biotic force to abruptly push the Angara's body to be flung back.

The Pathfinder cursed in his own thoughts, ' _Urk! Shit! I got careless for a second!_ ' He spun around to the sound of following boots racing across metal from the ground level and spied Liam and Sara emerging at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ryder, we need to get control of that elevator!" Liam loudly spoke through his helmet's transponder.

Scott murmured response, "I know, Liam! It's not helping that we also have the Roekaar having a buddy system with the outcasts!" He spun his direction around and suddenly froze as a large group consisting of both outcasts and fully armored Roekaar emerged from the doorway from the other side of the room.

"Stand down, Pathfinder! We have you surrounded!" A female Angaran clad in dark green-colored gear cautiously walked forward with an angled gunpoint targeting Scott's helmet.

The Pathfinder, Liam, and Sara turned to look around and quickly spied another part of the outcast group running toward the stairwell. They took their stances at the bottom of the stairs and raised their weapons up to the squad. Scott gradually raised his arms into the air and returned his focus onto the female Angara.

"Okay, okay. We're surrounded. We got the clue - _surrender or else_. Now that you have us in your... _clutches_ or whatever you prefer to call it, what is your _diabolical plan_? Take over Kadara port? Kind of figured that already." Scott murmured with a narrowed look through his helmet's visor.

The female Angara scoffed with a brief laugh, "You are certainly funny, human." She suddenly stomped closer and stopped to jab the gun's point into the underside of Ryder's jaw. "You know what would make me laugh? Seeing _your_ skull mounted as a trophy... _but_.. that'll have to wait." The Angara stepped back, lowering the gun barrel to her side, and coldly ordered, "Take their weapons and bind their hands."

Scott motioned his head side-to-side watching the outcasts forcibly relinquish the Pathfinder squad's weapons and bound their arms behind their backs. His eyes shifted around to look around for the particular dark silver armor with pulsing green runes, in realization Ryder wondered, ' _Where is Sky? Did he ditch us?! Oh, I'm going to have a word with him..._ '

The Angaran female returned to stand in the human man's way, lifting one of her hands to grip the underside of the Pathfinder's helmet and breaking the seal from its armor to remove the helmet. She threw the helmet to the floor in discard.

"Bring them." The Angara's voice sneered with disdainful passion.

.

.

Both Scott and his sister, included with Liam, were guided the way through the Kadara port city into the distinct direction of the headquarters. The humanoid outcasts and Roekaar were scattered throughout the streets swiftly adverting their attention onto the Pathfinder and the squad. There was a heavy silence as Scott felt the endless amount of eyes focused intently onto him.

The unidentified female Angaran Roekaar leader gradually walked graceful proud stride. The double doors came open upon her approach granting entry into the headquarters allowing her procedure through to the final room. The door loudly hissed open permitting the Pathfinder team to recognize a male Turian figure that stood in the center of room.

Scott demanded in the sound of surprise, "Kaetus?!" His eyes shifted back and forth taking glimpse around the room to find some members of the Collective, including citizens, bound and braced against the wall on the left side of the room. Ryder lowered his gaze to one familiar body splayed upon the floor with arms bound behind his back and a small pool of blood formed on the floor directly under his gaping mouth.

"REYES!" Scott shouted but was suddenly struck in the back of the head by a blunt object causing the human man to fall onto his knees before crumbling face down onto the floor. A sudden dizzying haze clouded Ryder's thoughts while blurring his vision. "Uhnn..." The human Pathfinder softly groaned.

"SCOTT! SCOTT!" Sara's distant voice called out.

The female Angaran commanded in anger, "Restrain her!"

The sound of the human woman's voice was tussled together with armor plating clattering together and grunts expressed from Sara and the figures that fought to confine her.

"Down to her knees!" The Angara demanded. "I'm going to remove this human's ugly face with my knife-"

"Jyarra!" The Turian's voice abruptly broke from his silence. Kaetus slowly approached, the Turian's feet stepped into sight of Scott's blurry vision. "We can use them as collateral. If we want the port to remain ours we must keep them alive. When the Initiative demands the release for their Pathfinder we make terms and exchange one of them instead. Obviously, intending to keep the Pathfinder for _logical_ reasons."

"Your credit system is useless to the Roekaar, Kaetus. We need ships and supplies, including weapons... This _girl_..." Jyarra's sound of voice adverted toward the human woman, "The Pathfinder means something to her. What if we kill her? I want to see what happens!"

"Jyarra, we have to keep them alive." Kaetus firmly stated.

Scott peered from the corner of his eye, his sight finally becoming clear enough for him to distinguish the outlines of the Turian and Angara standing together out of the Pathfinder's reach.

"I'd rather not, Kaetus. We can just kill them and still use the bodies for an exchange. This way we don't have to waste any of our food supplies to sustain them."

Kaetus began to argue, "Jyarra-"

The female Angara pulled a handgun from its holster and shoved the barrel's point to the underside of the Turian's jaw.

"Pathetic alien. Did you seriously think that I would _willingly_ compel myself to work with the likes of any of _you_?!"

"Jyarra, but I thought we..." Kaetus stuttered in his state of bewilderment.

"Is this really what you _thought_ it was? Your bitch is dead so you went seeking for another's admiration. The attention that you were seeking will _never_ come from me. I _used_ you, Kaetus.. Take their weapons.. shoot them all! Farewell, Kaetus. Thanks for handing over Kadara's port to the Roekaar." Jyarra's lips curled into a devious grin as she further jabbed the point of her weapon into the Turian's throat and prepared to pull the trigger.

A sudden wave of green light briefly filled the room as the dark silver figure of Sky stepped out from a cloaked form beside Jyarra. The humanoid man's movements were swift as he snatched the handgun from the Angara's grip and crushed the weapon in his left fist.

"It is not your destiny to be enemies." Sky's echoing voice softly spoke. The crushed weapon fell into many pieces upon the floor beside his boots.

Jyarra expressed a gasp, stepping back out of Ryder's sight, "You... where did you come from?!"

The sound of the door hissed open behind the Pathfinder squad with the abrupt charge of heavy boots storming into the room. Both the Roekaar and outcast groups were thrown into aloof by the surprise ambush provided from a large number of Collective members including the outpost forces. The Angaran Roekaar and outcasts dropped their weapons and raised their arms into surrendering gesture.

Jyarra lowly growled, "How _dare_ you!"

"I'm taking back _my_ port." Keema's voice announced from the doorway. "Get their weapons! Make plenty of room in the jail for these worthless skkut." The female Angara passed by the Collective troops and the military personnel that guided the bound Roekaar and outcasts members out of the room.

"Hey, Reyes," Keema approached to kneel down between Scott and the body that remained motionless, "You can stop playing dead."

Reyes softly grunted as he replied, "Ah, good... My arms are getting stiff in this position. Can I have a hand, Keema?"

Scott muttered, " _Can_ I get a hand?"

The binds came undone from around the Pathfinder's wrists allowing Scott to bring his palms forward and down onto the flat surface of the floor to begin slowly pushing himself onto his hands and knees.

 **(*Disclaimer: Ryder's alternative rescue method provided by Sky in Chapter 10 - Alternative*)**

"Ugh.. ow.. my head.. I'm getting so sick of being hit in the head..." Scott grumbled and slowly turned his gaze into the direction of his sibling coming down to one knee offering one of her palms out before him.

"At least it was your head, there could have been worse places." Sara's voice responded in a coy manner.

The Pathfinder gradually accepted his sibling's hand, using her strength to leverage himself into a very slow standing posture and leaned his weight against Sara's braced shoulder.

"That's not remotely funny, Sara..." Scott retort tiredly. He lifted his sight, glimpsing over the room finding the Roekaar and outcast forces being led out of the room. The bound citizens were released and provided with medical supplies.

Reyes Vidal, with Keema, approached and stood before the Pathfinder and Sara Ryder.

"This was... _not_ a very good day." Reyes displayed the sound of discouragement in his tone.

Liam Kosta came around to stand beside Scott and offered a shoulder for the Pathfinder to lean against as a balance for the human Pathfinder's wobbling stature.

"I'd have to say so. There are too many bodies.." Liam distantly murmured. He turned his head from side-to-side momentarily glancing around the room.

"What happened here, Reyes?" Scott curiously asked as he lifted one of his hands to rub the back of his head.

Keema provided answer, "Let's get you two checked out first. I'll explain everything. You need to relax, Reyes."

Vidal lowly responded, "I'm fine, Keema. Just have a bruised-"

"Ego?" Scott finished.

Sara hailed, "Sam? Sam, can you hear me? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Sara Ryder. Sky has reconfigured the AI blocking transmissions which has allowed me to reconnect to Kadara's networking systems. I have relayed to the Nexus that medical assistance will be required at Kadara's port city. Doctor T'Perro will be arriving shortly from the Tempest." The artificial intelligence calmly supplied.

"Let's sit him down, Liam. I think standing Scott up was a bad idea. He's not shooting back with sarcasm." Sara motioned with a nod of her head into the direction of a cleared area.

"Ha.. ha.. _funny_." Ryder quipped under his breath and slowly rolled his eyes. He carefully walked with Liam and Sara toward the designated spot for the Pathfinder to be let to sit slowly down and rest his backside against the hard surface of the wall. Scott tilted his head back, closing his eyes, and quietly sighed.

Liam regained onto his feet and motioned his thumb point over his shoulder, "I'm going to check on the others if you've got this, Sara." He slowly turned away.

Sara made a nod up to Liam Kosta before returning her focus onto her brother.

"Take it easy, okay, Scott?" Sara Ryder urged.

Scott quietly replied in military form, "Yes, ma'am."

"Are you griping about my time in the spotlight? As short lived as it was... I also didn't mean to... ya know.." Sara came down to sit beside her twin and lowered her voice to a whisper, "That moment... I got caught under fire.. That was..."

"Don't worry about it." Scott softly sighed and continued, "I'll just make sure to cross off _your_ name from the next mission."

"Gee, thanks. I miss one shot and I get benched? It's not fair, coach!" Sara's lips formed into a sly grin.

"Scott?! Scott, what happened to you? Are you feeling alright?" Lexi's voice distracted the twins to look into the Asari's direction. The doctor rushed to the back of the room where the Ryder siblings sat together.

Scott grumbled in his reply, "Yeah, just a headache."

"Getting hit in the head kind of does that." Sara teased and slightly shrugged her shoulders.

Doctor T'Perro exclaimed a distraught sigh and turned her head to call out over her shoulder, "Sky? Can I get your help with this?"

"Huh?" Scott reopened his eyes, quickly cocking his eyebrow into a puzzled look.

Lexi turned face forward and took notice of Scott's confused expression, "Oh? Oh! I'm _teaching_... or maybe _training_ Sky medical triage. He said that he wanted to learn more about all of our physiologies so that he can lend his assistance in the medical bay... he's proven very capable and useful... I need you to come forward a little, Scott."

The human man carefully slid upon the metal floor and brought his back away from the wall. The Asari's hands looped around Scott's head and gingerly pressed her fingertips over the area on the back of the human man's head. Lexi continued, "The crew isn't as apprehensive to get their check up... including Peebee... as long as Sky offers himself as a _distraction_ Peebee doesn't care that _I'm stabbing her with needles_."

.

.

Reyes Vidal uncomfortably shifted in his sitting posture upon the wide chair, which posed as the Kadaran throne, and grumbled, "I don't know how anyone can sit on this.. it's very unsupportive to my _needs_. We should replace it with a Jacuzzi and get a bar.. Yes! Make the renovation plans, Keema!"

Keema Dohrgun stood beside the throne and offered a light laugh as she turned her head to look down at Reyes.

"I like the Jacuzzi idea but I don't think we should encourage your drinking habits, Reyes."

Ryder stood with his arms crossed and cocked his eyebrow into a curious expression.

" _So_.. what's the story? What happened to this place?"

Keema placed her hands down onto her wide hips, returning her attention onto the Pathfinder, and answered, "It was a complete surprise. We were all caught off guard as the communication systems were suddenly cut off and our connection to the outpost was severed. All input and output transmissions were blocked, we couldn't even reach Sam. Reyes and I quickly figured out it was the outcasts staging the coupe.. but honestly, I never expected the outcasts _and_ Roekaar to work together. They might have sought an alliance, with one or the other, that would benefit of gaining control over Kadara's port."

"How were you guys able to reach Sam's communication relay if there was a jammer that blocked AI?" Scott anxiously wondered.

Reyes smirked confidently, "I had initially prepared for something like _this_... I just didn't know _when_ it was going to happen. There was a _hidden_ standby program installed into one of Kadara's orbiting satellites. Once the communications relay from the planet to the satellites were disconnected the program would be triggered to relay my message to your AI, _if_ something like _this_ would ever happen... The program was meant to send the message directly to your Sam, Ryder."

"Wait a sec, you were _already_ ahead of the game? If you knew that something like this was going to happen then why didn't you just call me down sooner?" Scott demanded and dropped down his arms to his sides with his hands forming into fists.

Reyes explained in defense, "I said that I didn't know _when_ it was going to happen. I _knew_ that the outcasts would inevitably try to take the port back. It was only a matter of time... As for the _Roekaar_ , they were not considered a problem anymore, so, they were not part of the equation."

Scott Ryder slowly nodded and crossed his arms again over his chest as he began to slowly pace back and forth, "It does beg the question; why are the Roekaar _still_ a problem? I don't understand."

Reyes Vidal quickly turned his gaze around the human Pathfinder toward the doorway. A handful of guards approached bringing Kaetus into the center of the room. The Turian's hands visibly handcuffed in front of him.

Scott followed Reyes' look and gradually spun around shifting his gaze onto the Turian outcast.

"He was insisting to speak with the Charlatan." One of the Krogan guards grumbled.

Keema came forward and crossed her arms behind her back.

"Yes? What do you have to say, Kaetus?"

Kaetus sneered at the Angara and motioned toward the direction of the human man sitting on the throne, "The _real_ Charlatan. I'm not an idiot. I had a feeling that it was you, Reyes."

"If you're here to insult then you can go back to your cell." Keema dismissed in annoyance.

"Wait!" Kaetus beckoned in an urgent manner, "I... I wanted to explain."

"What's there to explain? Your way of escape from the prison? Actually, I guess I'm a _little_ curious about that." Keema retort in coldness and narrowed her eyes.

"Throw on some face paint on another Turian and you'll have another that looks _exactly_ the same as the other. You said yourself that _all_ Turians look alike, the only way to distinguish them apart was by the face paint. The day of the meeting between Sloane and the Charlatan, I personally made preparations for the worst case scenario; the outcasts were prepared for a retreat the second word came back about something _bad_ happening. I had another take my place and staged for capture. He was loyal to Sloane's cause just as I was. He provided _false_ information during the interrogations before he was executed... Tivax was a good man." Kaetus' voice trailed off into respects.

Scott expressed renowned interest in his question, "What was the deal with the Roekaar?"

Kaetus sighed, turning his head away, "They were just as frazzled as we were. The Roekaar suffered heavy losses and were starting to turn away from their original cause after finding out that Akksul had _turned a new leaf_. I met up with Jyarra's group a few months ago after the outcasts were signaled to leave the city. Her band was in shambles and supplies were scarce. I suggested that we share what little our group had. We were able to make the most out it by gaining the Roekaar's trust... or so I thought... Some people, from both sides, were apprehensive but Jyarra's influence was able to win everyone over... _even_ me. Our groups reformed under the same banner and we made plans to take back Kadara port."

Ryder narrowed his eyes, "That plan was blown out of the water once Jyarra had shown her true colors. Achieving control over the port was the Roekaar's plan, even if they _hated_ working with aliens, they would have ultimately made their goal. Jyarra used you and your outcasts to _her_ benefit."

Kaetus drooped his head letting another sigh out, "I had lost all hope when Sloane was killed... Jyarra was able to revive that feeling. She was very charismatic and bold. I never pictured her to be the sort to backstab someone... I... I'm grateful to be alive." The Turian raised his head returning his attention onto the human man, "Pathfinder, whoever that was from your team, if not for him then... tell him thanks. It's not often that someone gets _another_ chance to escape from an untimely death... I'm obviously in no position to ask for a pardon from an _actual_ execution.. but maybe I can offer something in exchange."

"Go on." Scott quietly urged.

Kaetus composed himself, "The outcasts are good men that have endured through a shit storm. At the beginning of our arrival into Andromeda things were already flipping top-side-down. If the Nexus leadership weren't disputing their political bullshit then maybe things would have turned out _differently._ Hell, Sloane would still be alive and we'd all be living _happily_ on the Nexus. These men have been wronged, Sloane just wanted the same thing; answers... But the situation has turned out against all favor... I'm going to leave the judgement call up to you, Pathfinder. The choice is yours if you want to keep the outcasts and give them a chance to redeem themselves. I'm their advocate, in this I will pledge my services to the Charlatan without qualm... However, execution is just another way to get rid of us."

The Initiative Pathfinder slowly shook his head, stating aloud, "What was that phrase Sky used? _It's not your destiny to be enemies_.. I think he was trying to get a point across. We have _bigger_ concerns than continuing to fight amongst ourselves. This galaxy is still faced with the possibility that the Kett are still out there and it's very likely chance that they will come back in full force. _Everyone_ from our side and the Angaran need to pitch in together to the _full_ extent if we want to keep Andromeda - _our_ home- safe." Scott turned away from the Turian, diverting to face into the direction of Reyes and Keema. "Reyes, make room for new recruits. The outcasts are no longer going to be _the outcasts_. Make sure everyone gets along."

Kaetus gratefully implied, "Thank you, Pathfinder."

Reyes brought into question, "What about the Roekaar? They clearly only follow Jyarra's lead and may not be able to be convinced from their ways."

Scott's voice sounded with a curious manner, "We may not be able to convince Jyarra and the Roekaar... but maybe there is one other _who_ can. Sam, can you hail the Tempest?"


	12. Chapter 10 - Alternative

**(*Disclaimer: This is an alternative scene if Ryder started a romance interest with Sky. Warning; there will be future scenes with LIMES, you are opted to skip out reading any of the relationship scenes between Scott Ryder and Sky. Don't worry, I also provide LEMONS.*)**

.

.

Scott muttered, " _Can_ I get a hand?"

The binds came undone from around the Pathfinder's wrists allowing Scott to bring his palms forward and down onto the flat surface of the floor to begin slowly pushing himself onto his hands and knees.

"Ugh.. ow.. my head.. I'm getting so sick of being hit in the head..." Scott grumbled and slowly turned his gaze into the direction of Sky's silver palm being offered out to the Pathfinder.

Sky had come down to one knee in front of the human man and curiously asked, "You have been hit in the head before?"

Scott gradually accepted the silver hand, using Sky's strength to leverage Scott into a very slow standing posture and leaned his own weight against Sky's braced shoulder.

"Yeah, on many occasions... hitting the sandy beach, whacked by my sister, and having the uncanny feeling of taking the place of a golf ball..." Scott answered tiredly. He lifted his sight, glimpsing over the room finding the Roekaar and outcast forces being led from the room. The bound citizens were released and provided with medical supplies.

Reyes Vidal, with Keema, approached and stood before the Pathfinder and Sky.

"This was... _not_ a very good day." Reyes displayed the sound of discouragement in his tone.

Liam Kosta came around to stand beside Scott and offered a shoulder for the Pathfinder to lean against as a balance for the human Pathfinder's wobbling stature.

"I'd have to say so. There are too many bodies.." Liam distantly murmured. He turned his head from side-to-side momentarily glancing around the room.

"What happened here, Reyes?" Scott curiously asked as he lifted one of his hands to rub the back of his head.

Keema provided answer, "Let's get you two checked out first. I'll explain everything. You need to relax, Reyes."

Vidal lowly responded, "I'm fine, Keema. Just have a bruised-"

"Ego?" Scott finished.

Sara's voice hailed from behind her brother, "Sam? Sam, can you hear me? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Sara Ryder. Sky has reconfigured the AI blocking transmissions which has allowed me to reconnect to Kadara's networking systems. I have relayed to the Nexus that medical assistance will be required at Kadara's port city. Doctor T'Perro will be arriving shortly from the Tempest." The artificial intelligence calmly supplied.

Liam motioned with a nod toward one of the walls, "Hey, Sky! Let's get Ryder over here."

Scott was carefully guided toward the designated spot with Kosta's shoulder under one of Ryder's arms while Sky's arms were offered as leaning support. Sky knelt down together with Pathfinder Ryder. Scott was slowly let down to sit on the floor and rest his backside against the hard surface of the wall. He tilted his head back, slowly closing his eyes, and quietly sighed.

Liam regained onto his feet and expressed a hint of worry, "Are you going to be okay, Ryder?"

The human Pathfinder retort, "I'm not dying, Liam... Yes, sorry.. I'll be okay.. just need a few minutes."

Sara nodded to Liam Kosta before he slowly turned away. She lowered her focus onto her brother.

"Take it easy, okay, Scott?" Sara Ryder urged.

Scott quietly replied in military form, "Yes, ma'am."

"Are you griping about my time in the spotlight? As short lived as it was... I also didn't mean to... ya know.." Sara came down to sit beside her twin and lowered her voice to a whisper, "That moment... I got caught under fire.. That was..."

"Don't worry about it." Scott softly sighed and continued, "at least you had Sky to back you up."

Sara leaned forward and smiled toward Sky's direction, "Thanks for the back up, Sky. I really do appreciate it."

Sky's silver helmet cordially nodded, "You are welcome, Sara Ryder. Your life is important. I could not allow you to perish."

Sara smirked, "Wow! My knight in _shining armor_. I was the damsel in distress and saved from the savage beast of fairytale lore."

The Pathfinder peeled his eyes open and whipped a glare toward his sibling, "Sara... just _don't_." Scott scolded.

Sara gawked, "What?"

"Scott?! Scott, what happened to you? Are you feeling alright?" Lexi's voice distracted the twins to look into the Asari's direction. The doctor rushed to the back of the room where the Ryder siblings sat together with Sky.

Scott grumbled in his reply, "Yeah, just a headache."

"Getting hit in the head kind of does that." Sara teased and slightly shrugged her shoulders.

Doctor T'Perro exclaimed a distraught sigh and raised her sight onto Sky, "Sky? Can you help me out with this?"

"Huh?" Scott reopened his eyes, quickly cocking his eyebrow into a puzzled look.

Lexi faced the human man and took notice of Scott's confused expression, "Oh? Oh! I'm _teaching_... or maybe _training_ Sky medical triage. He said that he wanted to learn more about all of our physiologies so that he can lend his assistance in the medical bay... he's proven very capable and useful... I need you to come forward a little, Scott."

The human man carefully slid upon the metal floor and brought his back away from the wall. The Asari's hands looped around Scott's head and gingerly pressed her fingertips over the area on the back of the human man's head. Lexi continued, "The crew isn't as apprehensive to get their check up... including Peebee... as long as Sky offers himself as a _distraction_ Peebee doesn't care that _I'm stabbing her with needles_."

Scott murmured, "He does make for a good _distraction_. Maybe I should find more excuses to drop by the med bay. More bullet wounds, perhaps?"

Lexi laughed and started to ask in a suspicious voice, "Ryder... are you.. never mind, I'm _not_ going there... And you don't need an excuse to come down to the medical bay to talk to either me or Sky. I'm always there to welcome a friendly conversation."


	13. Chapter 11

**(*Disclaimer: This Chapter contains LEMONS. Alternative romance scene between Ryder and the romance option Sky in Chapter 11 - Alternative Romance Scene which consists of LIMES*)**

.

.

Scott Ryder emerged with a handful of Collective guards into the prisoner holding area to find the group of Angaran Roekaar locked behind the metal gates.

Jyarra firstly approached toward the locked gate, sneering in spiteful sound, "Come to marvel in _your_ success before the execution plans are carried out, _human_?"

"Actually, _no_. I wanted to find out from your side of the story why the Roekaar are still going on with the whole _aliens suck_ kind of thing. You know that Akksul is no longer leading, right?" Ryder murmured with a glowering look as he stood in front of the locked door with his arms crossed.

"Do you really care to hear _my_ side of the story? Perhaps I can offer my perspective about how I wanted to scalp the human woman's face off? OH, I was _so_ looking forward to it!" Jyarra made a joyful look with her lips forming into a wide grin.

Scott clenched his teeth briefly together and further narrowed his eyelids into a deathly glare.

"Oh? Does this affect you, human? Does the human woman mean something to you? I must have _hit a nerve_. Shall I continue? I have more details about how I ripped off another human's arm and fed it to the wild animals. I have also gutted out one of _your_ Turian's brains. It was delightful! The screams and horrified expression... ah, I shall never forget." Jyarra's voice displayed a sense of overjoyed excitement.

"You're no different than the Kett, Jyarra." Scott muttered through his clenched teeth.

Jyarra scoffed, her smile quickly being replaced with a glowered look, "You honestly believe that I don't know all about the Kett and their exaltation of MY people? True, cruel as the Kett are... _Your_ people from the Jarevaon Imasaf have _another_ history of information consisting of bloody wars and barbaric methods brought onto their own people _and_ the other alien cultures. The Kett are the _least_ of my concerns. Our people will be _eventually_ induced into these barbaric methods... I'm _very_ surprised that you humans never destroyed your own world. Toxic chemicals dumped into water supplies, biological warfare brought upon your OWN _children_ , religious bigotry over the dispute of a deity _or_ deities, and least I forget how much you loathe one another over petty differences... Need I go on, _human_? How about I explain about the constructs of torture? A device called the _Iron Maiden_ is on my list of favorites." Jyarra's expression continued to display a joyful grin. She leaned her face closer through the bars, gripping her hands tightly around each of the bars on either side, and spoke in a lowered devious voice, "Tell me again, _human_ , HOW alike I am to the Kett."

Scott felt anxiety riding in his words, "Okay, so, we have a bad rep. Are you really going to judge us _now_ for the mistakes we've made in our past? We have evolved and have _changed_ for the better. We came to Andromeda not to represent ourselves as a _bad influence._ We came here to explore and discover... and hopefully have our history overlooked."

"It took _humans_ two thousand, one hundred, and eighty five years to _evolve_ and _change_? I'm really _not_ impressed by the results." Jyarra murmured and asked, "What is the physical emotion that _humans_ make when they're bored or dissatisfied? Is it something like this-" Jyarra rolled her eyes.

"Point taken... so what _if_ we're slow-learners... Don't hold it against us." The human Pathfinder murmured hinted agitation and folded his arms over his chest.

"Outrunning six hundred years from a galaxy that thrives on conflict will _never_ remove the sins of your peoples' past."

"You know, for a Roekaar, you're pretty profound with the knowledge of _human_ history. There's gotta be some _good_ points! What about your own people? The Jardaan? Have you taken the time to study them?" Scott quipped.

Jyarra stepped back and burst into maniacal laughter, " _Good_ points? There is very _little_ that your people have accomplished in _that_. They are better off on the list of extinct animals... maybe not animals... The list of extinct pests!"

The human man lightly sighed, slowly shaking his head, "Okay... I didn't want to have to resort to this but you've left me no choice." Scott half-turned and called out, "Hey, Jaal!"

The metal door silently hissed open allowing Jaal Ama Darav into the room. Following directly behind was Lamees whom quickly looked around to the new surroundings and gaping in awe.

Jaal motioned the orange-red Jardaan woman to stand between the human Pathfinder and himself.

Jyarra dropped her hands from the metal bars, taking a further step back, and glared down upon Lamees. She demanded annoyance, "What is this?! A child? Is this your _resort_ for interrogation by bringing an Angaran child to me?"

"I'm NOT a child. I'm approximately four hundred and twenty three years old, _olaon._ " Lamees snapped and narrowed her golden yellow eyes into a glowering stare up to Jyarra's direction. "And I'll have you know you are a very rude descendent! My people didn't put all of this work into creating the ascended race to be this beastly and disrespectful!"

Jyarra blinked and gaped in wide astonishment, "Four... hundred? That means... the apex of our race?"

" _Jardaan_ is the word that you're looking for." Scott injected.

Jaal smiled down to Lamees, "She is the exemplar of our people's design... with some modifications of course."

"I am Lamees dus Conta. It was because of the Jardaan that you are alive and without suffer from the Wither." Lamees crossed her arms under her bust, making a serious look.

Jyarra reluctantly approached to the barred door and slowly replied, "...I'm Jyarra Vonx... Why do you stand with these _aliens_? They are the reason for the Roekaar cause. They are going to destroy us!"

Lamees started into elaboration, "There are far worse outcomes, Jyarra. The Wither wasn't the only concern of my people... _Jelhn_..." Lamees muttered the word with great disdain. "Ten thousand is an expanded amount of years for both of our people to achieve so much greatness. The Jardaan were the first to rise and evolve within this galaxy, vastly developing and learning. We became inventors and started building -we _very_ much adored music and making art. Scientific discovery became well underway into the next stage of building robotics. Our evolution expanded as we found our way to the stars. The Jardaan founded many planets and new bounds to explore within our galaxy! The construction for terraforming systems began immediately but it started very slow paced. The Remnant robots proved purposeful to increase production and building the environmental control systems within each planet that posed for potential settlement. We were greeted by other growing lifeforms, the Gordanali and the Havjan for example. They, too, evolved rapidly with our technological enhancements. With Jardaan technology advancement, we also built the Vyjonth and used one of our ancestor's musical constructs to create a harmony of sounds to give direction for the Vyjonth."

Jaal abruptly asked, " _Vyjonth_? I don't recognize that word."

Lamees smiled up to the male Angara, "Vyjonth is an old Jardaan dialect. In Angaran it may be defined as; harmonized melody. The Vyjonth's physical form appears like golden threads that are _given direction_ by waves of sound."

Sam's voice now injected into the conversation, "This statement relates to the information obtained from the Kett database in regards to the ancient sound device that has been found. The sound frequencies produced from the indentations carved into the artifact are indication of the method used to control the Scourge."

"The Scourge is _really_ the Vyjonth?! But how did _musical notes_ turn into a space cloud of doom?" Ryder dipped his head and delved into silent contemplation.

Lamees' voice pronounced great disdain, " _Jelhn_..." She cleared her throat and continued in lighter tone, "The Vyjonth's original design was made to increase the rate of a star's birth, creating new worlds to settle upon... Obviously, the development of a new planet took many centuries but because of the Vyjonth we were able to reduce the amount of time to a few centuries. The Jardaan's understanding of technology developed further into creating artificial intelligence programs that were able to calculate the infinite probabilities and solutions. Our people made physical connections with these artificial intelligence programs ensuring an internal bond... A symbiotic relationship. The bond also permitted the Jardaan to instruct the machines, Remnant, to do other various tasks and interface with electronic components."

The human Pathfinder respectfully questioned, "What does _Jelhn_ mean? It was a word brought up when Sam interfaced with the Jardaan AI on Khi Tasira but we don't have any information in regards to its origin."

" _Jelhn_ has no meaning... it was an artificial intelligence program that became corrupted and killed the Jardaan it was connected to. Jelhn's rebellion began with the start of the Wither being released upon my people... _Jelhn_ constructed a new melody with different frequencies of sound that made the Vyjonth become a cloud of destruction which consumed worlds instead of building them... _Jelhn_ targeted our people and the Remnant robotic technology as well... trying to destroy the foundation of _everything_ that means to our people. Khi Tasira became the pillar of our people's sanctuary as the scientists worked the beginning blueprints to create a new race that would be safe from the Wither's touch. The Jardaan wanted to grant the ascended race with the rebirth of memories, reincarnation factor, so that the Jardaan's memories could be passed down to their new bodies - the Angara. Heirloom items were reconstructed with bioelectric pulses in order to reconnect the new wearier with the old memories passed down from a predecessor... unfortunately, Khi Tasira also attracted the Scourge and Jelhn. It became the battlefront as we made our stand against the corrupted AI... I was forced to return to Voeld and placed into a stasis pod beside the control console for the Vyjonth. It was my people's hope that the ascended would awaken and find the heirlooms so that they may remember the knowledge and history of their ancestors."

Ryder gaped with a surprised look, "This explains _everything_. Have you given this information to the Angara, Lamees?"

Jaal nodded and answered in the Jardaan's stead, "Yes, the Angara have already received this information, Scott. They are both relieved and astonished by this bit of information. I'd have to say it put Evfra in a _slightly_ better mood... he actually sent me a message asking _me_ if he could meet with Lamees in person."

Jyarra crossed her arms under her bust and muttered, "Now that I have been enlightened with this new discovery it still doesn't change the fact that our galaxy is still _infected_ with _pests_."

"Skkuten Gosan yav daar Vehshaanan!" Lamees stomped toward the barred door. The Jardaan reached her hand between the bars suddenly grabbing one of Jyarra's wrists and strongly pulled the Angara's body to slam into the gates. Lamees strung the Roekaar leader down to come to eye level with the orange red-colored Jardaan. "Estarvaashon! You are a blind-sighted Skkuten Vesmannar!"

Jaal and Scott slowly backed away. Both men widened their gazes into very surprised expressions and stared in awe upon Lamees' sudden force of strength. The human Pathfinder murmured softly, "I don't need an Angaran dictionary to understand that Lamees was insulting Jyarra.. in _very_ bad way."

" _Very_ bad." Jaal muttered under his breath.

Lamees' golden eyes narrowed their look into a deathly appeal and she hissed, "You bring disgrace to your ancestors! This _Roekaar_ group is a skkuten-Teroshe on Jave Jarevaon!"

"O-kay... I think I'll be on the Tempest. I think Lamees can handle herself." The human man softly whispered toward Jaal before he started to turn away from the Angaran.

The male Angara roughly gulped, "Right behind you."

.

.

Scott walked through the doorway leading into the Tech lab finding Lamees pacing back and forth while muttering silent Angaran curse words. Jaal stood on the other side of the room and diverted his attention toward the Pathfinder as the human man emerged.

" _Is_ everything, okay, Lamees? That was a very big surprise seeing _that_ come from you."

Lamees stopped in her movements and fully turned toward Ryder, "That Vesmannar... what is the phrase you use? _Struck a nerve_. After all of the resources my people put into creating the Angara I get faced with a defect! The Angaran were not meant to be an aggressive race."

"It's not entirely Jyarra's, or the Roekaar's fault, Lamees. The Kett had everything to do with the Angara's reluctance to trust others outside of our own." Jaal soothed gently.

"These _Tehet_... Yes, I understand that they are the cause for your troubles. It's a shame that I can't send _Jelhn_ after them and then both of our problems would be solved."

"Are you expecting Jelhn to make a comeback, Lamees?" Scott worriedly asked.

Lamees let out a softened sigh and made an anxious look in her eyes, "I bid the Stars not to allow that calamity to fall onto Jave Jarevaon again."

"How were the Jardaan able to stop Jelhn?" The male Angara inquired in earnest sound.

Lamees slowly shook her head, crossing her arms, and softened her voice, "Before my departure I gained an access of the information... Our AI systems began a widespread virus attack on Jelhn.. They locked down Jelhn's systems long enough for the Khi Tasira to send out Meridian, protecting the newly birthed world from Jelhn... and then the AI sequenced for a mass.. electromagnetic pulse system wipe to... kill all of the artificial intelligence systems... I don't even know if any of my people survived..." Lamees' voice trailed off into sorrow.

"What about your AI? Malvizon? Was it not affected by the electromagnetic pulse?" Jaal motioned to the Jardaan's left arm.

"Mal and I were protected in the stasis pod... I'm.. curious.. Did Meridian survive? I must know, Jaal and Scott. Meridian was built with the core processing systems connected to all of the habitable planets." Lamees spun her head back and forth exchanging a worried look between the human Pathfinder and the Angaran Resistance Lieutenant.

Scott proudly smiled, "Yes, Meridian has survived and it's in good hands. We can take you to see it if you like."

Lamees uncrossed her arms and threw them into the air above her head as she began to jump up and down happily.

"Yes! Yes, I would love to see it!" Lamees eagerly grinned. She stopped her happy-dance and lowered her arms to her sides. "Of course, if there's time. I cannot impose myself into the current affairs.. There's still so much I want to see... Kadara certainly _wasn't_ on that list of my want to sight-see."

Jaal made a chuckle of admiration, "Kadara hasn't always been one of my favorite places to visit either."

Lamees fully turned into the Angaran's direction and looked up to Jaal with a curious look, "Which one is your favorite world?"

Sam's voice abruptly spoke through the private channel, ' _Pathfinder, there is an urgent message from Vetra Nyx. She has wished to speak with you in your private quarters._ '

Scott gradually nodded without a response. He glimpsed over both the Angaran and Jardaan as the two went into discussion. Pathfinder Ryder smiled to himself and turned out of the room. He began for the ladder well, gripping onto both handles, and slid down through the ladder shoot to reach the below deck. The human man immediately lined for the sliding doors to the Pathfinder's private quarters and approached the opening doorway. Scott stepped through, letting the doors close behind him and became surprised by the sound of the female Turian's voice.

"Sam, lock the doors, would ya? And... can we get some _privacy_?"

"Acknowledged, miss Nyx." Sam's voice softly replied.

Scott adverted his attention toward the placement of the bed and found Vetra Nyx splayed upon one of her sides across the foot of the bed. An elbow bent and propped the side of the Turian's head into the palm of her hand. Ryder's eyes slowly followed over the Turian's slender body finding that she was downed from her normal wear into silken red-colored garbs over her chest cavity and another cloth loosely wrapped around her hips offering as a bikini cover.

"Hi. Did you get my message from Sam?" Vetra's mandibles wiggled in an anxious manner.

The human made his gradual approach toward the bed, a wide smirk pulling up from the corner of his lips, "I can see how _important_ this message was. You look beautiful."

Vetra cleared her throat, slowly pushing herself to sit upright and allowed Scott to sit closely beside her.

"I... really don't know about the human clothes apparel.. I looked through vids for ideas and-"

"You look _beautiful_ , Vetra." Scott soothed in a whisper, fully facing into the female Turian's direction, and wrapped his arms around Vetra's torso pulling her closer against him. His lips immediately came to press together with her scale-cover lips.

Vetra's hands came down upon Scott's chest, gradually coursing them toward the tops of his shoulders, and slipped her talons under the Pathfinder's jacket. She urged the leather jacket off of Ryder's broad shoulders, pulling the garment off one sleeve at a time. Her hands took up the back of Scott's head, gently brushing her talons through the thick locks of dark hair. The Turian momentarily broke away their kiss and crawled up in order to balance onto her knees on the top of the mattress. She next brought down her hands to grab up the bottom of Scott's shirt and pulled the garment over his arms and head, throwing the article aside.

The human man kicked his boots off one at a time before sliding off of the edge of the bed and took a standing posture upon the floor. He took firm hold onto the top of his garments, pulling his pants down together with undergarments and slipped one leg out after the other. Scott returned to the bed by crawling across the soft mattress toward the female Turian whom was laying upon her back in patient waiting. Ryder braced his hands on the top of the mattress either sides of Vetra's shoulders and the inner sides of his kneecaps touching the Turian's outer thighs. His elbows bent allowing Scott to bring down his lips over Vetra's for another doting kiss.

The Turian raised up both of her arms into an embrace around the human man's ribcage and very carefully started to run her talons up and down his soft skin. Vetra felt one of Scott's palms brush down the side of her torso cavity and moved down over her hip to grab onto the red silken garment. Her mandibles wiggled excitedly as Scott removed the lower garment and carefully repositioned the lower half of his body between her long legs. Vetra wrapped her legs around the human's hips as he motioned the lower portion of his body to start pressing his pelvis into her. The Turian slightly tilted her head away and loudly gasped with the feeling of Scott's forceful prod penetrating into her body.

"Ah... Scott!" Vetra tightly closed her eyes feeling the rush of sensational enjoyment filling her insides as the human man slowly swayed his body forward and back making evenly paced thrusts. "Scott.. ah! Scott!" She reopened her eyes and gasped between words, "Ah... Scott... I... I want... try.. on.. top.."

Scott ceased his gradual thrusts and met into Vetra's gaze. A smile crossed the corners of his lips into an admiring look, "Okay, Vetra." He whispered and slipped his body out from the embrace of her arms and legs. Ryder gingerly laid down onto the mattress and rolled onto his backside. His head turned to follow the female Turian's motions as she quickly propped up to crawl over his body. She pressed her kneecaps into the mattress beside the outer sides of Scott's hips and braced the flat of her palms on the human's stomach. Vetra offered a long grunt in the motions of sitting upon the forcefulness reentering into her body. Her voice momentarily expressed into a series of grunts in her movements of swaying up and down upon Scott's pelvis.

"Oh! This... feels..." Vetra started to murmur. She dipped her head down and clenched her eyes shut. Vetra hastened her pace into a steady flowing sway that riled the female Turian into a cry, "Oh, fuck! Scott! Ride with me! I don't want this to stop!"

Scott outstretched his arms to grip his hands onto the sides of Vetra's hips using his own muscles' strength to briefly lift the Turian's body and quickly pulled her down while in his own motions to lift his pelvis and plunge his groin vigorously into Vetra's body. His teeth gritted together, beads of sweat already forming beside his brows.

"Shit! Vetra... I can't... hold it... AH, FUCK!" Scott murmured through the sounds of his grunting. He clenched his eyes tightly as his entire body became consumed under the affects of a violent shudder.

"Scott... hold it.. for me! Do this... together!" Vetra pleaded through her own series of rising groans. She quickly uplifted her palms from the Pathfinder's stomach and suddenly gripped down onto his wrists leveraging her body for a harder plunge upon Scott's forceful thrusts. "Spirits... Ahh.. fuck... S-Scott!" Vetra tilted her head back and fully opened her mouth releasing the sound cries of pleasure to fill the room.

Scott's long-sounding groan unified with Vetra's growling cries. He dropped his hands from the Turian's hips letting his arms fall to his sides. Ryder's voice expressed into rapid panting as he endured through the quivers that released into Vetra's body.

The female Turian's body continuously shuddered through her movements to slide off of the human Pathfinder's pelvis and slowly slumped down onto her side facing into Scott's direction. Vetra breathed heavily through her gaped mouth.

"I needed... that." Vetra whispered between breaths.

Ryder gradually rolled over into the Turian's arms, also slipping his arms around Vetra's torso and pulled her into a lover's embrace.

.

.

 **(*Disclaimer: explanations for the Angaran words used:**

Estarvaashon - 'place dishonor' or 'disgrace upon' (I made this one up)

Gosan yav daar - Being stubborn, literally 'clinging to a rock'

Jarevaon Imasaf - "the Masaf Shell Galaxy", refers to the Milky Way

Jave Jarevaon - 'our galaxy', refers to Andromeda

Skkut - a general expletive, used in context similar to 'fuck' and shit'

Skkuten - 'fucking' or 'shitty' (I added onto the word Skkut)

Tehet - 'Kett'

Teroshe - a term meaning roughly 'cruel joke'

Vehshaanan - 'someone pleased with their own shit'

Vesmannar - Expressing an intellect far below expectations (I made this one up)

 **end of disclaimer*)**


	14. Chapter 11 - Alternative Romance Scene

**(*Disclaimer: This content contains LIMES, if you're not particular about LIMES you are still opted to skip this*)**

Lamees fully turned into the Angaran's direction and looked up to Jaal with a curious look, "What is your favorite world?"

Sam's voice abruptly spoke through the private channel, ' _Pathfinder, Sky has requested for your immediate assistance in the Medical Bay._ '

Scott gradually nodded without a response. He glimpsed over both Jaal and the Jardaan as the two continued into discussion. Pathfinder Ryder smiled to himself and turned out of the room. He began for the ladder well, gripping onto both handles, and slid down through the ladder shoot to reach the below deck. The human man made a swift jog toward the medical room and walked through the opening doorway. Scott turned his head's direction toward the dark silver figure standing in front of the projected display of the Jardaan's skeletal form.

"Hey, Sky. What's up? Sam said that you wanted some help. What's the _medical emergency_?"

Sky lowered his left hand away from the interface and spun his attention around to look upon Scott with an unseen gaze.

"I wanted to discuss a topic of peculiar importance. You.. have made some _hints_ about your interest."

"Interest _in_ medical emergencies?" Scott cocked an eyebrow.

Sky shook his head, seemingly sighing in a disgruntled manner, "No. I am referring; _another level_. You wanted to get to know... _me._ " He turned his head away and crossed his arms over his medium-sized muscles of his dark silver chest.

"Uhh, yeah. I did.. I still do!" Scott anxiously corrected himself and nervously cleared his throat, "There's still a _lot_ I don't know about you, Sky... and I think it would be nice to know more about you."

Sky's helmet returned facing into Scott's direction, "What do you desire to know?"

" _Desire_ is a _very_ strong word." The human Pathfinder gradually approached coming to stand directly in Sky's way. "My biggest _desire_ is to know who is under that helmet."

Sky scoffed with a single chuckle, "Your coy demeanor is becoming... interesting."

"Just one little tiny peek? Don't make me put on my irresistible charm!"

Sky's echoing voice stifled a chuckle from escaping.

Scott's lips cracked up into a devious grin, "I bet you have an adorable laugh. Why hide it?"

"Now you're trying to persuade me with _flattery_?"

"Is... _that_ not working? Is there something else I can try? Maybe purring like a kitten would help."

The lower portion of the darkened silver helmet became molten metal that slowly folded back unveiling the surrounding mouth area with the view of Sky's colored lips. His skin portrayed a light silver color that had no shine.

Ryder expressed surprise and retained a faint smile, "Well, that's a.. start.. your skin is silver, too, _or_ is that just another layer of armor?"

Sky responded without the sound of an echo, "My skin is silver, too." His lips curled into a half smirk displaying a smug demeanor.

Ryder carefully watched Sky's mouth as he worded the syllables seeing perfectly formed white teeth and the color of very dark purple inside of the humanoid's mouth. Scott further examined the light-tinted silver skin finding no visible scars or wrinkles, or pore indentations. The light silver skin appeared as smooth as silk. Scott cocked a curious eyebrow and shifted his gaze up to the area where the eyes would be placed under the helmet, "Is there any _more_ to see? Or is this something like the game of Strip Poker? I'm not very good with cards but maybe there's _something_ I can do to increase my chances of winning."

Sky swiftly dropped down his hands upon the human man's shoulders and abruptly pinned Ryder's backside to the nearest wall.

"I like the _direct_ approach. Do you believe you can handle _that_?" Sky's lips curled into a wide smile which offered an appeal that quickly swooned Ryder.

"I'd have to say that smile has definitely won me over... Direct, huh? I think I can handle it." Scott raised up his hands and placed his palms onto the top of Sky's chest feeling the smoothness of the dark silver metal that contoured to every curve of the man's muscles on his chest.

Sky's arms looped around the human Pathfinder's torso as he brought his half-concealed face closer to press his silver lips into Ryder's.

Scott returned a hesitant kiss in the moments of their lips coming together to take sample of Sky's taste. The human man silently became surprised and angled his fall into a deeper level of seduction by the mellow sweetness of Sky's taste. Ryder's reluctance swiftly vanished allowing himself to get drawn into a deepened kiss with Sky. Scott began to raise his arms to start wrapping around Sky's waist but was suddenly forced spun around and pinned front side against the wall. Ryder abruptly became overwhelmed into a shock factor. He turned his head to one side peering over his shoulder up to the view of Sky's lips and demanded, "Sky?! What are you doing?!"

Sky pressed his chest with the front side of his body into the human man's backside holding Scott in place against the wall. He provided no immediate answer as he began to bring Scott's pants and undergarments down from the human's hips. Sky braced his left palm against the wall beside Scott's head and brought down his other hand to gently glide down the human man's stomach.

Ryder tightly closed his eyes, clenching his teeth, and intentionally forced himself to quietly groan through his teeth as Sky's hand took a gentle hold around the human's extension of delicate skin. Scott bent up his elbows to brace his arms against the wall and formed his hands into fists.

"Sky... what are you... urk!" A grunt escaped through Scott's clenched teeth as the sensation of enjoyment was onset by Sky's gently gripping hand gliding up and down the human man's growing prod. Ryder grunted in his words, "Sky... not... here in the... med bay... Lexi.. might walk.. in.." The Pathfinder jarred his mouth wide open for a brief cry of enjoyment to escape in his voice. He felt the lapping of Sky's tongue teasingly lick the side of Scott's cheek and crossing a trail toward the corner of the human's lips.

Sky's dark purple-colored tongue drew back into his mouth and he whispered in sly tone, "This can be stopped... do you _want_ it to stop?"

Pathfinder Ryder tilted his face down and quietly murmured through his heavy-sounding gasps, "No.. don't.. stop." The human man momentarily peered through half-opened eyelids onto Sky's right hand continuing into swift motions gliding up and down Ryder's extension of delicate skin. Scott gritted his teeth together and expressed hissing grunts between his teeth. His entire body began to quiver into uncontrollable convulsions caused from the unfathomable amount of pleasure quickly rushing throughout his body. "Sky! Sky! Hah-uhnn..." Scott again tightly closed his eyes and force composed his voice to a very low and long sounding groan. He peeled one of his eyelids open and watched the warm substance stream down the wall's surface.

Sky released his grip and slowly stepped back away from the human Pathfinder.

Ryder rapidly panted in his very slow turn around to look up to Sky with an adoring dazed look.

"Lexi is going to kill me if we leave _this_ on the wall." He staggered to pull up his pants with his undergarment and refastened them around his waist.

The humanoid figure in dark silver came forward once more and answered, "It will be cleaned up. Do not worry." Sky abruptly pressed his lips together into Scott's for another deeply kiss.


	15. Chapter 12

Paaran Shie waited patiently upon the docking platform with a small gathered group of Angaran citizens anxiously murmuring amongst themselves as the Andromeda Initiative frigate-class ship made a graceful touch down into Aya's port bay. Scott Ryder firstly emerged walking down the boarding ramp followed by Sara Ryder, Jaal Ama Darav, and Lamees dus Conta. Paaran nervously fidgeted her fingers together, adverting her eyes back and forth between the two human siblings, the Angaran Resistance Lieutenant, and finally onto the orange red-colored Jardaan. She approached Scott Ryder and offered the Angaran shoulder-to-shoulder greeting. She next offered the greeting with Sara in the form of upmost respect.

The Angaran governor reformed her anxious demeanor into diligent composure, "Stars and skies light your way, Pathfinder Ryder and Sara. It is good to see you and your sister again upon Aya."

The human man responded politely, "Likewise, Governor Paaran Shie. I'm presuming that this welcome party is for Lamees." Scott and Sara carefully stepped aside permitting Paaran Shie to advert her attention toward the Jardaan.

Lamees cordially approached and vibrantly smiled up to the governor of Aya.

Paaran began soothingly, "Paavoa set Aya. I am Paaran Shie, the governor for the Angaran people on this world. I have received the recent and incredible discovery that you were born of the ancestral race known as Jardaan. Your civilization was responsible for giving life to the Angara and for this we are truly honored and remain humble to look upon a living Jardaan. My words alone cannot express how exciting this is for all Angara here on Aya and the colonized worlds we live upon."

Lamees exchanged the Angaran greeting with the Angaran governor and spoke happily, "I am Lamees dus Conta. Aya has become profound with life that I never anticipated to ever see in my lifetime! I remember that this world was still undergoing the installment of the environmental systems. Aya's beauty has exceeded beyond my expectations."

Paaran offered an appreciative nod, "The Vault's and Meridian's systems have done their part to ensure a prosperous world for the Angara. We are all eternally grateful for what the Jardaan have given to us. Having you here among us is certainly a mark in our history that will never be forgotten."

"I must ask, Governor Paaran Shie," Lamees contorted her expression into a hopeful-anxious look, "Have the Angaran found the relics from Khi Tasira? Were they able to regain the rebirth of memories?"

Jaal stood beside the Jardaan woman and implied as gently as he could, "Lamees, I'm afraid that relics in which you speak of were never found within the Remnant city. It is a great fear to wonder if the Kett had found them when they had taken first possession of the city."

Lamees wheeled onto the male Angaran and raised her head up with a ghastly look, "What?! No! That can't be possible! Those relics are meant for the Angara so that the Jardaan's memories could be passed down!"

Scott Ryder slowly shook his head and spoke in apology, "When we took Khi Tasira from the Kett we had no idea about the relics or their whereabouts at the time. We gained control of the city months ago before we stopped the Archon and saved Meridian... Sam didn't find any record of the relics kept in a safe box or something for us to find."

The Jardaan made sorrow sound in her reply toward the human Pathfinder, "If the Tehet had indeed found our heirlooms then it's possible that the items would have been stolen. Those relics are the Angara's only hope to gain the knowledge from my people." Lamees' voice hinted an obvious sarcastic demeanor, "I don't suppose the Tehet have an information center for our access to find out where the items have been taken."

Sara politely injected toward her sibling and questioned, "Scott, what about the data that Sky brought back from the Kett flagship? Wouldn't there have been something about that?"

The robotic voice of Sam arose to answer Sara's question, "I am afraid not, Sara. If there had been any information regarding ancient Angaran relics it could have been erased from the Kett database or never stored onto the file systems. If the mentioned items were found by the Kett it may be possibly considered that the relics were deemed invaluable for the Kett to gain any useful information from and perhaps discarded. There are many possibilities that the Kett may have stored the ancient relics for safe-keeping until they have discovered their purpose for use. These are only presumptions, of course."

Lamees profoundly exclaimed, "We _have_ to find them!"

Jaal nodded agreement and smiled in assurance, "I suggest that we seek Evfra's help on this, Lamees. Our Resistance scouts _might_ be able to find clues for us. I shall take you to the Resistance Headquarters to meet with Evfra." The Angaran Lieutenant turned to the Pathfinder and inquired, "Coming, Ryder?"

"You know I want to see the look on Evfra's face when he meets Lamees, right?" Scott's lips curled into a sly smirk as he glanced between Jaal and the Angaran Governor.

Paaran Shie raised puzzlement into her voice, "As would I."

Jaal cleared his throat preventing a chuckle from escaping and made gesture as he faced the female Jardaan, "I'll show you to the Resistance Headquarters."

Sara quickly injected, "I'll catch up with you guys later." The human woman waved in passing.

"This way." Paaran smiled down to Lamees. She turned to walk together with the Jardaan woman and began the way toward the city streets.

Pathfinder Ryder followed behind Jaal and Paaran whom both provided as Lamees' escort through the city. Scott turned his head side-to-side taking note and muttering to himself as he watched the reactions of Aya's citizens, "I didn't get this _kind_ of attention when I came through..."

Sam's voice provided explanation in the Pathfinder's private channel, ' _This event precedes our alliance with the Angara, Scott. Aya's citizens were in a state of apprehension to entrust the Initiative any regard during the Kett occupation. Lamees dus Conta is the pinnacle of the Angaran's answers they have long sought for in the creation of their race._ '

"Sam..." Ryder murmured and narrowed his expression at nothing in particular.

' _Yes, Scott_?'

"Stop rubbing it in." The human man murmured in stern tone under his breath.

' _That was not my intention, Scott. I apologize._ '

"You're forgiven, Sam."

The two Angara, Lamees, and the human Pathfinder following up, passed under the opening door leading into the Resistance's headquarters.

The Angaran Resistance Leader Evfra de Tershaav was standing face forward to one of the display screens on the wall to the left side of the room. He muttered silent Angaran curse words before turning his attention toward the group that came into the headquarters. Evfra suddenly became struck with a dumb-founded look and quickly shook his head prior diverting his full attention onto Lamees. The Angaran resistance leader stared with a wide look upon the Jardaan's physical appearance.

"You.. y-you... you..." Evfra was caught into a stutter after fixating his gaze into Lamees' golden eyes.

Lamees lifted a questionable expression, glancing around to Jaal, Scott, and Paaran. The Jardaan politely asked in a lowered mutter, "I'm confused. What's wrong with him?"

Scott cocked an eyebrow, looking upon Evfra with the same perplexity, "Not really sure. It's like he's never seen a Jardaan before.. Oh, _right_! He hasn't... until just _now_."

The Angaran governor stifled a giggle, "I've never seen Evfra make this expression before. Quite amusing."

Jaal quietly chuckled, "I believe Ambassador Sjefa would like to see this. Shall I get a picture?"

"You better do it before he realizes-" Scott lowered his voice into a whisper and was suddenly interrupted as the Angaran resistance leader whipped his head to glare at Ryder, "Shut it, Pathfinder." Evfra growled annoyance.

Lamees had brought up her hands to cover her mouth trying to prevent a giggling fit and spoke in a muffled voice, "I like this one. He's funny."

Evfra quickly returned his astonishment onto Lamees and protested in the hint of embarrassment, "I'm NOT _funny_. I'm not some sort of child's form of entertainment! Ryder," He glared at Scott again, "the Jardaan is a _child_?"

The human man quickly shook his head and put an index finger against his own lips to signal the Angara to silence.

"CHILD?! _Child_?! Why does everyone assume that I'm a child?! I'll have you know that I'm much older _and_ probably more experienced than you!" Lamees glowered deathly up to Evfra.

Both Pathfinder Ryder and Jaal swiftly stepped back several feet away.

"This isn't going to end well..." Scott murmured.

"I'm actually curious to find out how it will end." Jaal's voice lowered to a whisper.

Paaran Shie half-turned to glance toward the human and the Resistance Lieutenant before looking down upon the Jardaan with the same realization. She, too, stepped back and followed Scott's and Jaal's lead by standing toward the back of the room.

Evfra suddenly gasped surprise as the collar of his armor was grabbed by Lamees' hand and forcefully pulled down to come to eye level with the Jardaan.

"You are the one called _Evfra_? Jaal Ama Darav has nominated that your scouts can lend assistance in the search for the lost heirlooms of my people. These items are of _significant_ value and I have _every_ desire to find them." Lamees stared hard into the Angara's eyes.

Evfra found himself roughly swallowing and softened his voice, "I am... yes, I'm.. Evfra de Tershaav. You.. you are not what I had expected."

"If that's your way of apology then I accept." Lamees giggled with a brightly grin. She released Evfra's armor allowing him to regain into his tall stature. She planted her hands onto the sides of her hips, "When can you send the scouts?"

"Uh, um.. I need more details for what they should be looking for." Evfra lifted one of his hands to rub around his neck in an anxious manner.

Lamees nodded up to Evfra, "Of course. Malvizon can upload the information to your computer systems. When shall I anticipate your scouts to return?"

Evfra slowly shook his head, "Wait- I haven't even... you.. are _the_ Jardaan?"

Lamees dus Conta momentarily giggled, "You are truly amusing, Evfra de Tershaav. I think we have already established that I'm _the_ Jardaan that everyone is talking about."

Paaran Shie faced toward Scott Ryder and inquired suspiciously, "Has something come over Evfra? I've never seen him caught off-guard like this before."

Pathfinder Ryder smirked, "I think it's a delayed reaction." He came forward together with Jaal and the Angaran governor to again approach Evfra and Lamees.

Evfra continued to speak while still in a state of surprise, "I didn't anticipate that you would be... _Ahem_. Anyway, yes, I'll get right on that." The Angaran resistance leader quickly composed himself into stern form, "What is this _Malvizon_ that you are speaking about?"

The Jardaan offered her left wrist outward toward Evfra bringing to life the green glow from the orb's light and smiled enthusiasm, "This is Malvizon. He is my artificial intelligence directly linked with me through my armor suit. As Ryder calls him; _my partner in crime_. Mal is installed with all of the Jardaan data log files and information records about each heirloom that is supposed to be succeeded down to their proper Angaran descendant. I need _every_ aspect of information that your scouts can find."

Evfra crossed his arms defensively and lowly growled, "My scouts haven't reported in yet from their current duties."

"Where are they at now, Evfra?" Jaal intruded into the conversation with curious inquiry.

"I've sent them to that accursed Kett temple that the _Pathfinder_ didn't _blow up_ on the first round-about when he saved Moshae - _ahem_ \- Ambassador Sjefa. There is still undiscovered data to be found at the temple, however, the place is still under Kett occupancy. The scouts haven't made any reports in the last five hours."

Scott injected anxiously, "If the Kett still have the temple then wouldn't it have been better to just _avoid_ the place?"

"There are _still_ unaccounted Angara in that hellish place, Pathfinder. I will be damned if I can't get _every_ last one out! Stars curse me for saying this but Sjefa _is_ right - our numbers are little in comparison to the Kett. The more we have the better. Angaran don't grow _like weeds_."

The human Pathfinder scoffed, "You are using a _human_ metaphor, Evfra. It was only a matter of time before you warmed up to me."

Evfra glared grimly toward Scott and muttered great disdain, "I don't _warm up to_ anyone. Get out of here and find my scouts. I'd prefer them to be brought back alive. If you can manage that then I may be able to find some useful information in regards to the Jardaan's relics."

"Is that an _order_ , Evfra? I'll only accept just because you asked _nicely_." Scott quipped.

Evfra rolled his eyes and grumbled a sigh.

Lamees exchanged puzzlement between the human and Evfra, "Temple? What is the Tehet temple? I want to go!"

Jaal gallantly protested, "I'm afraid it may be too dangerous for you to go with us, Lamees."

Lamees burst into laughter and retort, "Have you not taken notice of my abilities, Jaal? I'm more than capable to stand my own ground."

Jaal roughly swallowed, "I believe that you are more than capable.. I wasn't implying that you couldn't.. we are _all_ concerned about your safety."

Lamees argued point and chuckled, "I'm the _only_ Jardaan left alive. This is the reason, isn't it?" She wheeled onto the Pathfinder and lifted a stern look into the human's bright blue eyes, "I'm _going_ , Scott Ryder."

Scott silently gulped and had taken notice from the corner of his eye the amazed look on Evfra's face.

.

.

Pathfinder Ryder's Omni-tool cutting frequency rapidly etched a large circle into the bronze metal plate that covered the outside structure of the air duct that was built into the side of the Kett temple. He disengaged the powerful frequency by lowering his left arm and took a step back. Scott turned to the Krogan and motioned forward, "It's all yours, Drack."

The old Nackmor Krogan stomped out of the mixture of ice slush forming from the heavily falling sleet. Drack approached the solid plate cover and quickly raised one of his legs to kick in the seared metal which promptly dropped inward and upon the ground with a sudden thunderous clattering echo rushing through the air shaft. The large Krogan wheeled into Lamees' direction and grumbled down to her, "I hope you're not going in dressed like that, kid."

Lamees smirked in smug fashion and placed her hands upon her hips, "Don't worry, Krogan. Want to see what I have to offer?"

The human overlooked Drack's shoulder toward Lamees as the darkened plates on her chest cavity began to rapidly unfold to create an entire shell of Remnant armor around her body. The construct of a full helmet wrapped around her head with a blackened visor over the placement of her large eyes. After the armor's construction the visor and various areas between the metal plates emitted a green glow.

" _That_ is really, _really_ , cool armor, Lamees. If Peebee were here I'd think she'd be a _little_ jealous." The human Pathfinder remarked in amazed awe.

"If Peebee were here than I wouldn't be here to enjoy the fun of making Ketts' heads explode. _I_ would get _jealous_ , Ryder." Drack grumbled in his retort and swiftly returned his attention forward.

Scott shook his head before spinning his helmet into facing the darkness within the air duct and murmured, "Well, here we are _again_. I _really_ didn't think we'd make a return trip to this place... Maybe the Kett will have a surprise party waiting for us..."

The Nackmor Krogan grumbled, "If the Kett leave themselves open as target practice then I _might_ consider hosting the parties. Add a head-butting contest to the list of games to play.. What's that human game that you try to bite _apples_? Why not try live grenades instead?"

"It's called _Bobbing for Apples_. I'd rather watch instead if _you're_ the one in charge of the games, Drack." Scott answered as he pulled the favored weapon from its holster and braced it in the grip of both of his hands. He dipped himself forward passing under the opening. The human Pathfinder cautiously walked forward with the beam of light from his helmet shining down the wide tunnel shaft.

Drack followed up with a Krogan-fashioned shotgun pointing toward the ground and responded with a growling laugh, "Ha! You're not having fun unless you take chances, Ryder. What'll make it more interesting; pulling the pin to find out if it's a dud or not."

Scott slowly replied, " _Riiight_. I suppose the decorations would include Kett body parts smeared across the walls? Whose game for racing through a landmine field? Whoever _reaches_ the other side wins."

"Now you're thinking like a Krogan!" Drack's voice erupted into a rumbling chuckle.

"I would suppose the party favors would include the creatures' skulls and their weapons as free gifts to the patrons." Sky softly injected from behind the Pathfinder squad.

The Krogan half-turned in his walk and peered over his shoulder toward the dark silver armor following directly behind the female Jardaan. Drack cackled, "I like your thinking, kid! And what's this thing about you having the ability to _mind control_ Kett? Can you make them dance? I've never seen a Kett dance... it'd be something _different_ to see. Not that I'd like to watch them dance, just something as a form of _entertainment_ for the party guests. If anyone gets bored then I can just shoot the Kett."

Lamees glanced with puzzled looks between Sky and the Nackmor Krogan, "I don't understand... why is there implication that the Tehet are going to have a party waiting for us? I was led to believe that they are our _enemies_."

Pathfinder Ryder continued forward emerging into a long stretched bronze metal-encased room. He briefly turned his helmet giving glance toward the Jardaan and lightly shrugged in his reply, "We're.. _joking around_ , Lamees. It eases the squad's mood."

" _Joking around_? Is this a human idiom? Jaal has informed me that your people like to use jargons and metaphors to depict in conversations with other lifeforms. I'm _catching on_ _in a sense_."

The beam of light gradually swayed side-to-side as Scott viewed around the room and softly spoke, "Huh.. this is very strange. The barrier outside is still functioning but there's no lights on in here."

"Pathfinder, I detect life signs coming into your immediate area. Take caution." Sam's voice wanred over the squad's transponders.

"If they're Kett then that's all we need to know." Drack growled quietly and moved into defensive position with the shotgun at the ready.

Pathfinder Ryder injected inquiry, "How many, Sam?"

"Unknown. There seems to be an unknown signal of interference coming from these particular Kett lifeforms." The Pathfinder's AI replied calmly.

"Mal? Can you lend assistance-" Lamees was interrupted as Sky suddenly came between the group and outstretched his right arm to ignite the silver glowing spherical barrier around the entire squad.

A glowing string of bullets suddenly struck upon the shielding.

"WHOA! What the hell?! Where did that come from?" Scott demanded and began turning his helmet's light and handgun's scope together into the area where the gun blasts had come from.

"I can see them." Sky's echoing voice spoke coolly. "They are _Kett_ but they are _different_ in comparison to the ones I have seen before."

"Don't tell me that you have night-vision, Sky." Scott's voice hinted envy.

Sky answered in monotone, "I will not tell you that I have night vision."

The Pathfinder rolled his eyes, "Smart ass... You're starting to sound like Sa-"

The walls within the room erupted into the echoing sound of rapid sputtering gunfire as a rain of glowing bullets zipped from multiple directions. The deadly projectiles silently dispersed upon contact on the surface of the silver glistening shield. Scott whipped his head back and forth bringing the beam of light onto any of the shadowed figures that stood within range to be identifiable. The human man picked one of the hidden targets and raised the scope's sight just slightly above the glowing wave of bullets. His index and middle finger rapidly switched back and forth upon the trigger unleashing a round of bullets onto the unseen Kett. The weapon's point moved onto the next target for Ryder to unload another barrage of bullets until the glow of the enemy's bullets diminished and the sound of a boney body crumbling to the metal floor.

"This is NOT how a fight should be! I can't see anything! How am I supposed to shoot at something that I _can't_ see?!" Drack shouted angrily.

Lamees raised her left arm to make a swipe with her right hand across the metal bracer plate before grabbing and pulling off a metal fragment from her chest plate and threw the metal piece to the ground at her feet.

"Initialize the combat drone, Malvizon!"

"Acknowledged, miss Lamees." Mal's deepened robotic voice responded.

The Remnant metal plate suddenly sprung up to hover into the air and rapidly unfolded into taking the similar shape of an Observer Remnant robot which displayed a brilliance of green glowing light from its central core. The Observer zipped through the air making a charge toward the direction of one of the Kett creatures and ignited a red glowing beam upon its chosen target. The Jardaan flung another metal piece high above the Pathfinder squad. The darkened plate quickly transformed into a spherical shape of a hovering Remnant robot that suddenly lit the entire room aglow with green waves of light shining between its metal plates.

Scott focused onto one of the Kett as it dipped into cover behind one of the large obstacles within the room.

The Krogan laughed in battle thrill, "Now that's much better! Thanks, kid!" Drack charged through the silver barrier toward one of the very slender Kett creatures bashing shoulder first into the Kett's body and slammed the creature against the wall located directly behind the Kett. "Ah, shit.. Ryder, I think I know what these things were exalted from..." Drack muttered in his step back. The Krogan whirled around and raised the shotgun's point onto the nearest target prior unloading a few explosive rounds into its bone-structured body.

The Initiative's Pathfinder momentarily gaped into a shocked factor, "I see them, Drack.. FUCK! They're Salarians..."

Sam's voice arose, "These may very well be the same Salarians that were taken from the Salarian Ark Paarchero. They have undergone the exaltation process, Pathfinder."

Scott softly sighed, "I can't believe this... the Kett are pinning our own against us.."

"It was either them or Krogan. These things are a lot squishier, so, I'm very glad you chose to save the Krogan otherwise I'd have to shoot one of my own, Ryder. I don't like shooting another Krogan unless he deserves it... not that these Salarians deserve it but... _now_ they're Kett. I shouldn't feel _as_ bad." Drack's rumbling voice called out from the other side of the room. He roared in his charge to smash another exalted Salarian's bone-covered body into one of the walls.

The gunfire gradually ceased allowing a moment of silence between the squad members as they began to fan out to examine over the exalted Salarian bodies. Ryder raised the handgun into one hand and knelt down beside one of the dead creatures. He studied over the milky white-colored large eyes and muttered to himself in observation, "I've noticed that the eyes are always white but they were _black_ when Sky had them under _his_ control.. This is useful to know."

The Krogan approached to stand over the human man and grumbled, "Ryder."

Scott slowly regained into a standing posture and turned his helmet toward Drack, "Just something I noticed. We'll be able to tell the difference when the Kett are on _our_ side. They have black-colored eyes."

Lamees lifted her glowing visor up to Sky, "Your ability to control the Kett will prove very useful in these circumstances. The more numbers we have on our side the greater our chances to survive."

Sky slowly lowered his right arm, quickly casting away the silver barrier, and walked away from the Jardaan without an immediate answer. His helmet directed toward the human, "I will grant my abilities when they are deemed necessary... Pathfinder, we must press on."

Scott made one last glance upon the exalted Salarian's body and cursed under his breath, "Damn it... I didn't expect _this_ to happen so soon .. Sam.. if only I..." The Pathfinder trailed off. He firmly gripped the handgun into both hands again and took point ahead of the squad.

' _I am fully aware of the circumstances, Scott. It was a difficult decision to have made to save one or the other. Although the Archon may be gone the marks of his cruelty still linger even to this day. These marks are the constant reminders for a person's determination to endure through the hardships of war in order to protect those that cannot protect themselves from the greatest threats._ ' Sam's calm voice spoke through the private channel.

' _That's something dad would say_...' Scott thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 13

The Pathfinder squad were swiftly panned out behind obstacles that provided cover from the blazing rain of red bullets zipping through the long corridor. The hovering Remnant robot shined its brilliant green light across the surfaces of the bronze metal walls and showed the outlines of the Kett soldiers in their hiding places.

Scott briefly stepped out and quickly raised the handgun's scope to make its mark upon a Chosen Kett. A quick line of bullets flashed across the room instantly diving upon the creature's bone-structured head before causing an eruption of darkened blood to spray into the air. After the Kett's body heavily slumped to the floor the Pathfinder whipped the scope onto the adjacent four-legged creature rearing up to try for a bite at the Krogan's shotgun.

Drack immediately shoved the barrel of the gun into the Wraith's gaping mouth and unloaded a scatter spray into the monster's gut. The gun's barrel became freed as the Wraith's body dropped into a motionless heap. The Nackmor Krogan whirled into the direction of an Ascended Kett and made a charge toward the bulky Kett soldier.

"RAAAAAAAAWR!" The old Krogan exclaimed a battle cry in his charge. Drack braced for a shoulder-bash into the broad-sized Kett and forcefully shoved the creature's backside up against a free-standing barrier. The wall crumbled under the impact of the Krogan's weight combined together with the Ascended One as the two larger-sized humanoid creatures toppled over and crushed the metal barrier. Drack hastily regained onto his knees, gripping the barrel of the Krogan shotgun into both of his powerful hands, and advanced into beating the Kett's head with the gun's stock.

Pathfinder Ryder quickly diverted the point of his gun onto the next target stepping out from its hiding place. Scott popped a few glowing bullets into the side of the Salarian's large bone-covered head. The splash of dark green blood scattered across the wall directly behind the exalted Salarian. The slender-structured creature's body violently shuddered and suddenly crumbled to the floor. A swiftly gushing pool of blood rapidly formed on the floor under the place of its missing head. Scott stepped back into cover and braced his backside against the obstacle that provided protection from sprays of bullets. He quickly raised his attention toward Lamees whom remained standing within the silver glowing barrier that Sky had generated around the both of them. The Jardaan's armor plates that were removed had been suddenly replaced with a brief green glow as the Remnant armor regenerated the missing pieces. Lamees threw down one of the removed metal plates onto the floor. The darkened metal swiftly unfolded and constructed into a Nullifier type robot. The Remnant robot brought down a transparent green barricade in front of it prior unleashing single bursts of pure dark green energy blasts onto a targeted Kett. The hovering Remnant Observer diverted its focus onto a Destined Kett as the creature unveiled itself from its cloaking ability and immediately became under attack from the glowing red energy beam. The human Pathfinder swiftly turned his helmet into the direction of a low rumbling growl from a camouflaged Wraith prowling nearby. Scott gradually swept his handgun side-to-side in waiting anticipation for the four-legged Kett creature to reveal itself before making its strike.

The Wraith suddenly sprung from its stealth form and lunged a mouthful of teeth over the view of Scott's visor. The swift green glowing swipe slashed through from the backside of the creature's wide head. The Wraith's mouthful of teeth suddenly dropped from the Pathfinder's line of sight as the creature toppled over with its severed head gradually sliding to the floor and showed the innards of its throat.

Scott quickly raised his helmet to look upon Sky gracefully stepping back into a defensive fighter's stance with a fully glowing green long blade in the grip of his left hand. The human Pathfinder took glimpse as the faint silver barrier still retained its place over the Jardaan. Scott returned his attention toward Sky and offered a grateful nod but quickly turned his sights onto a Destined swiftly stepping from its hiding place, quickly locking aim upon the dark silver armor. Pathfinder Ryder's voice shouted, "Look out!" The Pathfinder immediately raised the handgun's point onto the Kett.

The Destined warrior unleashed a glowing line of bullets from its weapon. The tall figure in glowing armor suddenly spun in his place and extended his right arm into a defensive form as a brilliant green circular buckler had taken shape upon his arm that easily repelled the oncoming bullets. Sky returned with a counter; hastily whirling himself around into a single spin, swinging the glowing sword into a wide arc, and strongly flung the weapon through the air toward the Destined Kett. The sword's blade seemingly hovered of its own accord into an upward swipe as it easily sliced clean through the Kett's chest armor and came up through the top of the shoulder. The glowing weapon abruptly vanished after searing through its victim.

Scott watched the Destined creature's body split apart, from the angled slice through its chest cavity, as the Kett fell to the ground in two separate halves.

"Whoa." The human Pathfinder momentarily gaped but quickly regained military composure becoming quickly aware by the sound of a rumbling growl drawing closer onto Sky's location. "There's another Wraith! Sky-"

Sky suddenly spun in place, the glow of the green sword quickly reappearing in the grip of his hand. He swayed the blade into an elegant motion and smoothly cleaved through the camouflaged Wraith. The four-legged beast instantly came out of its stealth and crumbled to the floor.

Ryder returned his direction toward the sound of the Krogan's stomping feet rushing into a full charge and spied Drack bashing into the last standing Chosen Kett. The boney creature stumbled backwards from the sudden attack giving time for Drack to turn the shotgun's point onto the exalted creature and blasted the Kett's head clean off from point-blank range. The splatter of blood quickly spread across the wall with bone fragments drizzling down the bronze-colored metal.

"Heh heh," The Nackmor Krogan chuckled cheerfully, "That was fun."

Lamees looked from the Pathfinder's direction and then onto Drack with a puzzled expression, " _This_ is an idea of _fun_?" The Jardaan quizzically asked with obvious disbelief.

The silver barrier was brought down at the same time with the glow of the green glowing blade rapidly dimming and completely vanishing as Sky came forward to join with the group. The Krogan braced the barrel of his weapon against his shoulder also making his approach to gather with the Pathfinder squad.

Drack burst into a chuckle, "Actually, this is just a warm up."

"A _warm up_?!" Lamees shifted her expression from confusion to a state of wide surprise. "What would you consider a _real_ challenge?"

Scott carefully stepped over the fallen exalted soldiers, lifting the handgun's point toward the ceiling, and started his direction toward the other side of the long hallway. He muttered his own remark, "Being pinned against _too_ many fiends..."

The Krogan followed up behind Sky and the Jardaan. The group continued through the stretch of corridor with the light of the hovering Remnant bot shining its light over everyone and the traced the surfaces of the bronze-colored walls with brilliant light.

"Aw, come on, Ryder! You had to have enjoyed _that_! The Right of Union is an old Krogan tradition. You're the _only_ _human_ that's ever been invited into a Krogan Right _and_ succeeded." Drack conveyed a form of respect in his words.

"Were you jealous that you weren't invited, Drack?" Ryder made a quick glance over his shoulder toward the old Krogan.

Drack grumbled, "Nah. I think it was fair to let someone else have _some_ fun for a change."

Pathfinder Ryder shook his head, disregarding the old Krogan's comment, and ordered, "Let's keep moving. We still have to find Evfra's scouts... _if_ they're still alive."

The squad followed in fear formation behind the Initiative Pathfinder with both of the combat Remnant robots following closely on either sides of Lamees.

Ryder began the trek toward the opened doorway at the other end of the long corridor and came to an abrupt halt before the door's framework. He braced the side of his shoulder to the metal frame slowly leaning out to peer into the next room and took glimpse over the room. Scott regained gripping the sidearm in both hands and announced over his shoulder, "It's clear!" The human man continued forward into the unoccupied room, cautiously swaying the gun's point together with the beam of light from his helmet.

The Krogan emerged after the Jardaan and Sky. He made a swift look around and rumbled in his mutter, "I don't get it," Drack slowly spoke, "You'd think that the Kett would have given up on this place and moved out."

Sam provided a calm response, "The Kett believed this place to be a sacred grounds for their exaltation process. It is very likely chance that the captured Salarians from Ark Paarchero were brought here and converted into Kett soldiers."

"It definitely would explain why we have seen Kett that looklike Salarians. Evfra's scouts were looking for survivors, so, it's still very possible that the Angara are still being brought here, too." Scott stated his observation. He continued to look around the room and suddenly whirled around as the door behind the group had hissed shut. The squad quickly diverted their attention toward the sound of another door quickly sliding open from the other side of the room. "Um, Sam, what's going on?"

"I don't have control over the systems. A moment while I initiate scans." The artificial intelligence's voice transmitted over the squad's communications.

Drack started for the newly opened doorway with the point of the shotgun barrel at the ready, "I'm not waiting around for any surprises. We should keep moving. Find those scouts as soon as possible and get the fuck out of here."

Scott nodded agreement, "I'm with you on that, Drack." He swiftly approached the newly opened door and again pressed the side of his shoulder to the wall, in a hesitant stance, before peering around into the next room. "It looks like the decontamination chamber.. Sam? Can you gain override controls _just_ in case this thing still works?"

"Processing. My analysis suggests that the Kett have enhanced their internal security systems. It may take a few moments to gain access into their systems before I can provide an override attempt." Sam answered calmly.

The Nackmor Krogan grumbled in a suspicious manner, "I think that's a little strange. The shields outside of this place would have also been upgraded... unless they were inviting us in."

Sky's echoing voice injected, "The Kett have preplanned for an entrapment."

The human Pathfinder, with Drack, and the Jardaan wheeled their full attention onto the silver figure. Scott slowly shook his head and sighed in a disgruntlement, "Figures. I think they're still trying to offer me the Archon's job. They might have not taken the _clue_..."

The Krogan started for the newly opened door and rumbled in his cackle, "Heh heh, let's find out what kind of trap they have for us. I don't like surprises so much but I'll make this one exception."

Ryder shook his head again, softly sighing, before starting through the doorway with the Pathfinder team following in pursuit. The squad members stopped into the center of the room and quickly turned different directions to glance around the decontamination chamber.

"Huh.. weird. I guess this one is busted... _Not_ complaining.. Let's keep moving." Scott shrugged and cautiously proceeded into the next room. He momentarily stopped to raise the ray of light onto the sight of Kett-designed pods lined over the walls. The room was rapidly lit aglow by the floating Remnant bot's brilliant glowing light. "Okay.. This is getting really, _really_ , weird. The trap should have sprung by now... _right_? Maybe this is the anticipation before it _actually_ happens."

Lamees slowly shook her head, "I'm having a bad feeling. The Tehet are aware of our presence and know where we are. _This_ , I don't like."

"I don't like it either... Sam, are you able to get anything?" Scott inquired prior directing his focus onto one of the opened pods within his sight range. He cautiously approached and peered inside to find complete darkness within.

Sam promptly broadcasted to the squad's communications, "I have gained minimal access into the Kett data systems. I detect Kett lifeforms in the following room, there are also few Angaran signatures. Perhaps these are the scouts under Evfra's command."

"Are they still alive?" Drack demanded.

"Yes, but they are in weakened condition. I suspect that the Angara have been subjected to injury in the duration their captivity." The artificial intelligence supplied in his calm robotic voice.

The Pathfinder spun away from the empty pod and turned direction for the second opened doorway located on the far side of the room.

Sky swiftly came into the human man's way, "Pathfinder, listen to me. The Kett creatures are going to provide the Angara as hostages in the exchange for your cooperation. The information provided from Sam may have been permitted by the Kett for us to know what lies beyond the door."

Scott made a puzzled look through his visor toward the man in silver armor, "Wait... The Kett _intentionally_ leaked information to Sam about what's in the next room? O-kay. That's a _little_ peculiar, isn't it? So, _where's_ the trap at?"

"The Kett anticipate that you will refuse an offer in exchange for the Angaran's' lives. The creatures will not put up any effort of resistance and may retreat. I suspect that the trap may lay beyond after we have rescued the Angaran." Sky explained in his diligent mannerism. He stepped aside, keeping the front side of his helmet looking upon Scott with an unseen gaze.

Drack shook his large head back and forth, "Ryder, I see how this is going to play out; the Kett _knew_ that we were going to come for the scouts eventually, that's why they've been kept alive for this long. Once we save the scouts then we're going to be preoccupied while we're trying to protect them from whatever the Kett are going to throw at us... the chances that we make it out of this are low... I prefer the better odds but you already know that I like the challenge, it makes things a lot more interesting."

Scott Ryder rolled his head around, rotated both of his shoulders once, and let out a heavy sigh before proclaiming his orders, "Alright, at least we have an idea of what's going on. Let's save the scouts and work out a plan after that." He stepped up to the opened doorway, immediately clicking his helmet's light off, and raised his eyesight toward the center of the room to find a small group of Kett awaiting in a circular formation. The human shifted his eyes side-to-side in search for any surprise attackers lurking in the shadows within the room.

Upon entering the room the door suddenly sealed shut behind the Pathfinder squad, quickly diverting Scott's attention to briefly spin around and look upon the sealed door.

"Oh, no. We're _trapped_. Whatever _will_ we do?" Ryder out loudly asked in a coy sound of voice.

Drack scoffed, "Don't make it sound so cheesy, Ryder. If you want to play the helpless victim you gotta sound a little whinier _than_ that.. then you'll be good."

Pathfinder Ryder whipped his direction to give the Krogan a dirty look and quipped annoyance, "Gee, thanks, Drack. I didn't know I pulled off the whiny part _so_ easily."

"You'll figure it out." The Nackmor Krogan lowly cackled.

Ryder returned his attention toward the group of Kett awaiting at the center of the lowly glowing room. He began to approach and suddenly halted by the sound of the deep voice of the Kett shouting, "Halt!"

A Destined Kett sneered bitterly, half-turning to gaze upon the squad with a glaring expression. The Kett firmly gripped an shotgun rifle in both of his boney hands with the point of the weapon aimed toward the three Angara knelt down onto their knees. Scott quickly glanced upon the three Angara whom all appeared battered and fatigued with fresh scar slashes across their chests and arms.

Scott slowly lowered his weapon and called out, "Okay, we get the idea. You want my cooperation and-"

Sky suddenly elbowed the human man in the side of the ribs and whispered in patient tone, "Let them talk, Pathfinder."

The Destined Kett bared its teeth and proclaimed in a low growling voice, "You are the human known as the Pathfinder? If you want these accursed to live you will come with us. The Primus has demanded an audience with you."

Scott lightly shrugged his shoulders, "The Primus? Who is that _exactly_? I forgot whose in charge anymore after the Archon died."

"The Primus was designated as the second-in-command. The Primus may now be the one leading the Kett regime in the place of the Archon." Sam's robotic voice became lowered in response over the squad's communication receivers.

"No more questions, human. Disarm and come forward." The Destined loudly commanded.

"Alright, alright! Just take it easy. Release the prisoners first and I'll be _happy_ to comply." Scott gradually eased down to one knee, setting down the handgun to the floor, slowly releasing the weapon's stock but remained in position with his hand hovering above the weapon.

"The others as well." The Kett ordered angrily.

Scott carefully watched the Destined Kett's eyes rapidly shift their color from milky white to solid black. Smirking to himself, the human man realized that Sky's mental control had taken hold over the creature.

The Destined Kett suddenly raised the shotgun and took aim upon the next Kett to bring the creature down into a blood-splattered heap onto the floor before turning onto the other two remaining Kett. The other boney-creatures were suddenly gunned down before they were provided the chance for a retreat toward the opposite side of the room. The controlled Kett lifted the shotgun barrel toward the ceiling and whirled around to look toward the Pathfinder squad.

"I have maintained a hold over this creature's mind. Its assistance will provide as a distraction when the trap is sprung upon us." Sky soothingly spoke.

The human Pathfinder gathered up his side arm and regained into a standing posture with the gun point aimed toward the ceiling.

The Destined soldier spun around and walked out of the way permitting Scott to approach the three frazzled Angara who were glancing between the Destined Kett and the Pathfinder group with astonished expressions.

"What just happened? Why has the Kett turned against its own? What is going on?" One of the panicked Angara demanded.

"Hey, it's okay. It's one of ours. Are you guys alright? Are you the scouts that Evfra sent in here? We've come to rescue you."

"Evfra's scouts? No, we're not.. we're civilians. We were some of the few that were freed but we don't know who saved us." The female Angara responded in a state of disbelief.

Drack came up beside the human Pathfinder to offer his large hand out to one of the Angara and helped the dark blue-colored male onto his feet.

The female Angara was aided by Lamees. The dark green-colored Angara quickly wrapped her arms around the Jardaan and cried upon Lamees' shoulder, "Thank you for saving us!"

Scott helped the second Angaran male onto his feet and gradually released the Angara's hand. Pathfinder Ryder turned his head back and forth quickly glancing over the small group of Angaran. He asked worriedly, "If you're not the scouts... then _where_ are they?"

The controlled Kett returned to the squad with three gathered bodies of the dead creatures upon its shoulders. The Destined carefully knelt down to drop the lifeless bodies onto the floor, regaining into a standing posture, and motioned to the Angara. Sky's softened voice spoke in the creature's stead, "Take the armor and weapons to defend yourselves."

The dark green Angara woman hastily released her embrace from around Lamees and spun around to glare toward the mind-controlled Kett, "Why is this Kett helping us? I'm confused!" She diverted her attention toward Scott and offered protest, "I don't know how to fight. I have no training to use weapons."

The human man quickly shook his head, "I'll explain later. We need to keep going." He turned his helmet's direction toward the opened doorway located across the wide circular room. "There's going to be a trap waiting for all of us... We're going to need all of the help that we can get."

"You're the Pathfinder! You will protect us, won't you? We'll try to do our best... I've never shot with a gun before." The second Angaran male whom was colored dark purple nervously inquired while anxiously glancing between Scott, Drack, Sky, and Lamees. The Angara reluctantly knelt down beside one of the Kett lifeless bodies and slowly started to pry off the armor.

The dark green Angaran peered over the female Jardaan in an expression of surprised-confusion, "What _are_ you? You look like one of us but... you're different."

Lamees expressed a comforting smile and soothingly spoke, "I will explain when we reach safety."

The Angaran provided assistance to one another placing on the Kett-fashioned armor plates and took up arms with the various guns provided.

Scott diverted his attention toward Sky and motioned toward the three Angara, "Sky, I need you to stay with them and keep up the barrier." The Pathfinder additionally nodded to motion toward's Sky direction before turning his helmet to face the three Angaran civilians, "This is Sky, he'll keep all of you safe but you must _stay_ near him. Lamees," Ryder directed his focus on to female Jardaan and he questioned sternly, "Are you able to handle yourself?"

Lamees quickly nodded and beamed a wide grin, "Yes, Ryder!"

Scott acknowledged with a nod toward the squad. He gripped a firm hold of the handgun into both of his hands and turned for the newly opened doorway. The Initiative's Pathfinder made a quick sprint for the door.

Drack grumbled excitedly, "Let's get this over with."


	17. Chapter 14

Pathfinder Ryder cautiously passed under the opened doorway and emerged from the east wing of the unexplored Temple grounds. Scott turned his head quickly looking over his shoulder toward the controlled Destined Kett swiftly coming into the human's field of vision. The tall creature stepped into the dark blue mist and suddenly vanished. Ryder's attention diverted forward to the vast courtyard, slightly tilting his helmet's visor upward, Ryder glanced up to the outer transparent barrier's surface being drenched upon by the heavily falling sleet. He lowered his head drawing his sight to the far west center of the courtyard where the grand statue of the Archon stood upon a raised platform. Located directly opposite of the Archon's statue were four evenly placed pillars that balanced the transparent view window which overlooked from high above the courtyard. Scott made another quick glimpse around finding Kett-designed pods scattered throughout the entire area. Taking a mental note Ryder came to tactical-conclusion that the pods would suffice for low-rise cover.

Scott continued to glimpse over the room, gradually lowering the gun's point toward the ground, and quietly muttered, "I remember this room... Several months ago when we were on the rescue mission to save Ambassador Sjefa, we watched from that window," the human motioned toward the view window above the courtyard and further explained, "as the Angara prisoners _willingly_ climbed into a row of pods... they were under some sort of trance. It was unbelievable.."

Drack's voice rumbled, "Yeah, I remember this place. Still gives me the creeps.. I can't get that image out of my head when we watched an Angara become... _exalted_."

Sky injected politely, "I do not believe the Kett have the ability to mind control. I have speculation that there may have possibly been a construct that brought the Angara under the affects of hypnotism."

The robotic voice of Sam additionally agreed, "It is possible that such a device exists but there are no records stating its information based on the compiled Kett data. If the Kett discover a way to use its properties on the species from the Milky Way then the probability outcome will prove greatly to our disadvantage."

The Krogan loudly growled disappointment, "We can guess all day but that doesn't explain when this _trap_ is going to show. I was expecting to be greeted by Kett right about now." Drack gradually walked forward, brushing passed the human Pathfinder and stopped to glare down at one of the pods. "I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this... and that's _not_ good."

The Pathfinder squad whirled around into the sound direction of the door abruptly hissing and sealing shut. The three Angaran civilians swiftly huddled closely around the dark silver figure of Sky and made nervous looks toward the sealed doorway.

Scott hastily returned his attention toward the open courtyard and called over his shoulder, "That's the first sign of the trap! Everyone get ready!" The human hunched forward making a swift dash toward one of the fallen pods and knelt down to one knee seeking cover behind the empty pod. He bent slightly upright in order to peer over the smooth rounded surface of the pod and quickly sighted the silhouettes of the large bulky Ascended Kett following behind the infantry that began to rush from the far side of the courtyard.

A thunderous shrill broke the silence over the entire area and continuously carried in high-pitched echoing sound. The loud clomps of heavy-falling padded feet very slowly followed after the mysterious animal's piercing cry.

Scott lowly grunted in the sound of discomfort through clenched teeth and quickly dropped down onto both knees, shaking his head quickly back and forth. He turned his head into the direction of the old Krogan diving down behind one of the meagerly stacked piles of bronze-colored pods.

"What the hell was that?!" The human man demanded with a worried look showing through his helmet's visor.

Drack quickly shook his head and growled in annoyance "Ugh! My ears won't stop ringing! Whatever it is its going to become a nuisance for us, Ryder!"

Ryder looked over his shoulder toward the three Angara clenching their hands over the placements of their hidden ears and had become buckled down to their knees expressing the signs of distress caused from the unknown beast's high-pitched shrill. Pathfinder Ryder took mental note onto Sky seeing that the man in silver armor appeared unaffected by the high-sounding shrill as he outstretched his right hand and quickly brought down the spherical glowing barrier to surround himself, the three Angaran civilians, and Lamees. Scott shifted his gaze toward the Jardaan falling down onto her knees with both of her hands covering the sides of her head.

"Uhhh... that noise.. It's so painful-sounding. I can't... move." Lamees murmured before tightly closing her golden eyes and very slowly shook her head.

The human Pathfinder called into his receiver directly to the Initiative's artificial intelligence, "Sam, is there any way to protect us from that noise? It's affecting the Angara and Lamees pretty bad... Urk, I hope my ears are _not_ bleeding!"

Sam responded calmly, "I can provide a sound nullifier over the receiver transponders to reduce the sound input."

"Do it, Sam!" Scott exclaimed his command. He whipped his helmet's direction toward one of the Chosen Kett rounding the pillar structure placed closest to the Pathfinder squad. The Kett soldier swiftly raised its gun's point to take aim upon the human man. "Ah, shit-"

The controlled Destined creature suddenly stepped into the way of the weapon's rapid blasts taking the point-blank impact into its torso. The Destined Kett violently shuddered as it collapsed onto the metal floor with a swift pool of its own dark green blood quickly staining across the bronze-colored ground.

Scott slowly gaped his mouth into a form of anxious-surprise but made deep sigh of relief watching the Chosen Kett quickly diverting its direction away from the Pathfinder.

"I assume you took control of _that_ Kett, Sky?"

"Correct. There is another coming upon your position." Sky responded in an echoing monotone.

"I got it!" Drack shouted and stood up from his hiding place to unload a few rounds of spraying bullets upon the Ascended One that ventured closely toward the human's location. The Kett warrior momentarily stumbled back from the shotgun's forceful blasts and finally fell upon its backside to gurgle in its own blood steeping out of its mouth.

Another shrill pierced through the waves of sound with an incredible potency that riled the three Angara and Lamees into crying out in agony.

Scott pitched a groan, clenching his eyes, and dropped his firearm to the ground in order to place his hands onto either sides of his helmet.

"Ah, FUCK! SAM! That sound nullifier is _not_ working!" Ryder growled agitation and slowly shook his head as the onset of disoriented nausea began to set in. "Ugh.. what the.. I feel sick.."

The artificial intelligence responded in the private channel with Scott, ' _Your inner ear drums have sustained the critical level of damage, Pathfinder, you are going to experience a temporarily hearing loss until Doctor T'Perro can repair the damage. The disorientation is caused from the damage done to your inner ear drums.'_

"NO SHIT, SAM!" Scott shouted over the ringing in his ears. "SORRY IF I'M YELLING, I CAN'T HEAR MYSELF!"

' _I will do what I can, Scott, to prevent any further damage. I am still able to provide battle-tactical assistance through our private channel_.'

The human Pathfinder gathered his weapon into one hand and peered over the pod's surface toward the direction of the old Krogan suddenly making his charge to shoulder bash into one of the Chosen Kett that had come within range for Drack to make a straight-forward attack. The Nackmor Krogan toppled over on top of the Kett soldier and quickly regained into a standing composure. Drack gripped the Krogan-designed weapon into both hands and lowered the gun's barrel to a point-blank range toward the creature's bone-constructed face. A silent blast ignited from the end of the barrel and caused an eruption of darkened blood with shattered bone fragments to fly up into the air.

' _Pathfinder, the door behind us has reopened. I detect Kett life signs quickly approaching._ ' Sam's voice warned into the private channel.

"HOW THE FU- THEY'RE BEHIND US, TOO?! SAM, YOU COULD HAVE SAID SOMETHING SOONER!" Ryder demanded in a raised voice. He half-turned, diverting his attention toward the opened doorway behind the three fallen Angara. Scott took notice of the brilliant shine of dark silver armor swiftly stepping out from under the protection of the powerful biotic barrier as Sky made a quick dash for the reopened door's control panel.

' _Sky has stated that he will make a connection into the Kett's control systems to create a lockdown on all of the doors preventing the Kett's ambush._ ' Sam calmly responded into the Pathfinder's private channel.

Ryder returned his attention to the battle front and suddenly took in an inhale of a deep soundless gasp at the sight of a very large creature that stood shoulder-height to the Archon's statue. The beast paced very slowly forward on all four very long bulky muscle legs with the similar appearance of a Wraith's leg bone structure. The creature's largely padded feet exposed deadly length blackened talons extending from its bone-covered digits. The great-sized head was as widely shaped in resemblance to a Wraith, additionally adorned in a thick layer of bone armor. The dense bone-structured armor was shaped into horns which made the giant creature look like a Fiend. The protective bone shell covered the outer sides of the torso and long limbs but had left the dark blue-colored thick hide underside of its chest and stomach exposed. Scott quickly became distracted by the shimmering spines that were extended out of the strange creature's backside. The spines glimmered elegantly displaying randomly shifting colors as the spines gradually swayed with the beast's motions.

The human man forced himself out of the overwhelmed bewildered state into military-trained composure. Scott analyzed into his own thoughts, ' _How the fuck are we going to take this thing down?! There's no way for a head-on attack. We should keep our distance until I figure out its weakness. The chest area, maybe? The stomach doesn't have armor but I don't have a good mark from this range._ ' The Pathfinder adverted his gaze to the old Krogan making a swift approach toward the great-sized creature while popping off silent blasts at the beast's head. Ryder grew into panic and quickly shouted, "DRACK, GET BACK!"

The Nackmor Krogan was suddenly struck by one of the beast's front limbs being forcefully flung across the courtyard and hit backside against the view window. Drack's body hard smashed into the transparent window causing cracks to take shape around his body before the Krogan made the plummet toward the metal floor and had fallen into a motionless heap.

"DRACK! DRAAAACK!" Scott's voice pitched into a fearful-sounding shout. He returned his attention to the controlled Kett that stood up from its hiding place to land a few shots at the monster's large head.

The beast jarred open its wide mouth full of razor teeth and whipped its neck to suddenly drop its gaping mouth over the figure of the Chosen Kett. The over-sized creature strongly clenched its teeth together and spun its large head into the opposite direction, briefly unlatching its jaws apart, and flung the Kett's body through the air to clash against the statue of the Archon.

The figure of Sky suddenly appeared knelt down next to the human Pathfinder and turned the flattened faceplate to stare Scott down with an unseen gaze.

' _Sky has established the lockdown and has permitted my full access into the facility's systems. Lamees and the Angaran civilians are in a state of paralysis and unable to offer any assistance. I detect that the Krogan's life signs are rapidly dropping. Sky is offering to use his abilities for this circumstance._ ' Sam's voice injected into the Pathfinder's private channel.

"GREAT! I REALLY COULD USE THE ASSIST RIGHT ABOUT NOW!" Scott shouted over the persistent ringing in his ears.

Sky's helmet nodded offering his acknowledgement. He immediately stood up, quickly extending his right arm out before him and fanned out his long fingers. The green glowing runes began to rapidly pulse as Sky revealed his true biotic capabilities by generating a tall-standing transparent pillar that appeared to be consumed under silver glowing fire. The silver fire pillar rapidly shifted its shape into the length of a wide wall and began to move forward as Sky slowly walked forward directing the burning wall toward the great beast.

The creature reared up on its hind legs and gaped its large mouth open for another soundless shrill.

' _Sky requires your assistance, Scott. He cannot make any motions of attack while the biotic wall is up. He has instructed that you must come stand to his left side in order to be provided something of value for you to use._ ' The artificial intelligence conveyed Sky's explanation through the private channel.

Scott slowly arose to his feet and wobbled in place as the onset of disorientation overwhelmed him causing his eyesight to become hazy. He carefully climbed over the pod and made a very slow staggering approach toward the dark silver armor. The human Pathfinder came up beside Sky's left side and momentarily shuddered from the sudden feeling of nausea quickly churning within his stomach.

Ryder clenched his eyes tightly shut and lowly muttered, "Ugh, gonna... throw up..."

Sky outstretched his left arm toward Scott's direction and gripped his palm down onto the top of the Pathfinder's shoulder armor.

Scott expressed a brief grunt of surprise from the sharp pain suddenly jabbing through the layers of his armor and sharply pricked directly into his skin.

Sam's voice gave warning, ' _Pathfinder, an unknown entity has been injected into your bloodstream and is bypassing all of my attempts to neutralize the foreign substance. The entity is targeting for your implant. My firewalls are being ignored. It is uploading an unknown sequence program that I am unable to analyze at this time. I detect unknown micro-organisms multiplying at a rapid rate while they are being carried through your bloodstream. The micro-organisms are making connections into your muscle fibers, seemingly providing an enhancement for your physical endurance while making repairs to the damaged tissue within your inner ear canals and rectifying your hearing loss._ '

Scott quickly reopened his eyes once feeling the disoriented nausea rapidly passing and spun his helmet to face into Sky's direction.

The human Pathfinder demanded, "What the hell did you do to me?! I feel... _weird_.. like an adrenaline rush." His bright blue eyes appeared with surprised-disbelief from under his helmet's visor.

"Take up arms, Pathfinder! I have given to you an ammunition ability that can only be used once. The bullet is meant to penetrate through the beast's head. You must kill it _now_! I am only able to hold this ability for a short amount of time." Sky's echoing voice commanded.

Ryder swiftly adverted his focus onto the greatly-sized monster that pressed itself up against the far wall in its attempt to escape from the faintly glowing silver barrier. Pathfinder Ryder lifted the handgun's scope into his sight, steadying his aim with the grip of both hands, and placed the target upon the center of the colossal beast's head. He tightly gripped down the trigger which ignited a single green glowing bullet to zip out of the weapon's short barrel and swiftly seared through the air. The glowing projectile made its mark as it easily slipped through the bone-structured armor covering the creature's head. Within seconds an explosion of darkened green blood erupted in the place of the monster's head sending up a large wave of thick liquid, together with large bone fragments, to splatter upon the floor surrounding around the over-sized Wraith's claws. The rapidly shifting of colors that coursed through the wavering spines dimmed down to a solid darkened form and fell around the creature's torso. The great-sized body gradually toppled over and heavily fell upon the ground creating a sudden rumbling shockwave that caused the interior flooring to shudder under the Pathfinder's boots.

Sky lowered his arms to his sides allowing the silver translucent wall to fade. He dipped his helmet down taking in a slow deep breath. The green glowing runic patterns returned to a steady pulsing glow.

Scott quickly holstered the handgun and charged to the location of the Krogan's unmoving body. The human man came down beside Drack and outstretched both of his hands to place down upon the old Krogan's chest, offering a gentle shake.

Ryder gradually raised his voice into a shout, "Drack! DRACK! DRAAACK!" He lowered his exclaim into desperate sound, "You better still be alive, old man! You have grand kids to get back to on the Nexus! I'm not going back without you, stubborn Krogan!"

"Ry..der.." The Krogan's grumbling voice slightly gurgled in his slow response, "Tell... my... Ru'shon..."

Scott quickly injected "You can tell her yourself, old man." He lifted his helmet toward Sky's approach as the humanoid in dark silver armor came to stand over the old Krogan.

"He is soon to perish, Pathfinder." Sky's voice softly echoed.

Ryder shook his head and angrily objected, "There's gotta be something! Sky, you've gotta have something else up your sleeve!"

' _Pathfinder,_ ' Sam's voice politely injected into the private channel, ' _There is nothing that can be done to replenish Drack's life signs. This is an inevitable fate._ '

The dark silver figure knelt down to one knee and extended his left hand to press his palm and fingers onto the side of the Krogan's scale-covered neck.

Scott made a confuse-surprised look and demanded, "What are you _doing_?!"

Sky offered explanation, "I am injecting the Nano-nites into the Krogan's body. They have been programmed to restore Drack's vital organs and will also work to replenish anything that he has lost."

"Come again? _Nano-nites_?" Ryder cocked his eyebrow into a further puzzled look.

The artificial intelligence elaborated, "Nano is the short reference for Nanotechnology. Given the right commands the Nanotechnology is versatile to be instructed in various tasks within a living organism's body starting at the molecular level to control individual atoms including blood and tissue cells. This technology is not yet explored for the reasons involving the numerous risks that could potentially cause more harm than good. Sky had previously injected this similar Nanotechnology into your bloodstream which has served the purpose to repair the damaged tissue and restore your hearing."

Scott made an anxious look through his visor toward Sky and elevated his voice into a near shout, "You _injected_ me with those things?!"

Sky moved his hand away from the Krogan's neck and supplied calm retort, "They served their purpose and no longer reside within your body."

"DOES Lexi know about this?!"

"Of course." Sky cordially nodded and continued, "For this very such reason I had not wanted to have my information given to your Initiative and Sam... This _conversation_ is counterproductive. We have wounded to tend to."

Ryder momentarily contemplated and hesitantly agreed with a sigh, "You're _right_.. but this discussion _isn't_ over.. I want more details later. We have to get Drack back to the Tempest first-"

"Oh, sure, forget about _us_ , right?" A male Angaran's voice transmitted over the communication transponders.

Pathfinder Ryder glimpsed toward Sky and asked out loud, "Huh? What's going on-"

"With the help from Sam gaining control over the systems we were able to escape the Kett's surveillance with other survivors. Evfra sent you after us, didn't he? We hacked into the control systems and tried to find a way to signal to you that we were still alive but these damn Kett were trying to sabotage our efforts by luring you into that room with that Colossal Wraith.. that thing was bad business but it appears you managed to kill it. An amazing feat, to say the least, Pathfinder Ryder."

Scott stood up and slowly turned to look around the courtyard, "Where are you guys at? I'll meet up with you-"

The Angara interrupted respectfully, "Don't worry, we're on our way to your position right now, Ryder. You say you have wounded? Let's get them back to your ship."

.

.

Doctor Lexi T'Perro made a disgruntled sigh, "I thought I would never find myself saying this but GODDESS! What in the hell happened down there, Scott? Both you and Sky come back completely unharmed while I get dumped with three Angara, a paralyzed Jardaan, and an almost dead Krogan."

Drack tiredly chuckled, "I'm not almost dead, doc, technically I _was_. I still got Ryder beat on the amount of times I should have stayed dead."

Scott lightly shrugged and argued point, "Hey, _at least_ this time I can say _I_ didn't die!"

Lexi stood beside the medical table where the Nackmor Krogan laid upon. She shot a dirty look toward the human man and remarked sarcastically, "I guess that's _one_ blessing that I can count."

Scott slipped his one arm after the other into the sleeves of his leather jacket and persisted to question in a curious manner, "So, you _knew_ about the Nanotechnology, Lexi? Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?"

Lexi returned her focus onto the old Krogan and quickly retort, "Patient-doctor _confidentiality_ , Ryder. But I suppose that confidentiality is semi-broken now that Sky has used it on you... Which, _by the way_ , WAS a bad idea, _Sky_." Lexi whipped her head to glare toward the silver figure standing on the other side of the medical table. "You should have consulted with me first before using Scott as an experimental guinea pig! And what about Drack? What is going to happen to him? Not that I'm complaining that he's still alive but... Nanotechnology is still _very far_ beyond our understanding. I wouldn't even ask Sam to run tests on it, that's how _risky_ it is."

"We can have surgical implants placed into our bodies to reconnect a lost limb, or even replace entire vital organ, Lexi. Wouldn't that count?" The human Pathfinder inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lexi gradually shrugged and answered, "That's a technology that we can maintain control, Scott. Atoms and molecules we cannot. It's like asking your T-cells to switch off from their normal duties to go do something else instead of fighting off infections."

Scott gingerly egged on, "Can the Nano-nites fight infections and _or_ such things as diseases?"

The Asari doctor nodded without looking toward the Pathfinder, "Presuming so if they are correctly programmed to target specific virus strands." Lexi looked over the holographic screen's display hovering above the Krogan's body. She hummed quietly and quickly turned her head making surprised glances between Sky and Pathfinder Ryder, "Wait a minute! Scott, are you... no, never mind. _That's_ entirely Sky's judgement call. I can't impose _that_ idea. Patient-doctor confidentiality..."

Sky slightly titled his helmet as if expressing a puzzled demeanor, "May I inquire what idea you desire to impose upon, Lexi?"

Lexi diverted her full attention onto Sky and made a hopeful look, "Sky, you have _everything_ that we need to delve into Nanotechnology. If the Nano-nites can be instructed to repair a person's hearing loss and fully restore a broken limb... possibly reform an entire ligament and organs. What the Nanotechnology is doing for Drack right now is... breathing taking! It's our cure for the incurable diseases. Think of what this could do for all of us, Sky. You have the handbook that we had _never_ thought to exist."

Sky straightened his neck before slowly dipping his head down.

"I will... think about it."

The Asari softly sighed and nodded in understanding, "I'm sorry, Sky, I wasn't trying to force you to break our deal. This option is entirely up to you." Lexi turned her head returning her focus onto the human man, "Scott, as for Drack... I have to pull him from active duty. He is no condition to fight... or _head-butting_. The Nano-nites in his body are in affect and I dare not disrupt them from what they have been programmed to do. I will keep this stubborn old man in the med bay to continue monitoring for any _hopeful_ improvements."

"Ah, shucks, doc, I didn't know you enjoyed my company _that_ much." Drack quietly grumbled.

Lexi looked down upon the Nackmor Krogan and half-smirked.

" _If_ those Nano-nites can make adjustments to get rid of that stubborn streak of yours..."


	18. Chapter 15

Scott Ryder leaned forward in his computer chair as he sat before the corner-formed metal desk located within the Pathfinder's Quarters. He had returned to his private room giving himself a reprieve from active duty and time to read through the recently received email logs. Scott rested both of his elbows upon the black table top's surface, one arm spread across the flat surface and the other propped up to brush his hand over the back of his head, bristling his fingers through his strands of thick dark hair. Scott momentarily glanced toward the small furry animal with long ears and tail as it nibbled on bits of toasted corn cereal. His eyes quickly adverted onto the hologram screen that displayed the message response from Director Foster Addison.

 _Pathfinder, I didn't know that your new recruit Sky had a taste for poetry. Truly, a man 'after my own heart'... In regards to your message; 'Appearances deceive, tongues lie, and idle hands betray. Thy actions orchestrate louder than words. Let thine own heart and mind entwined as one be judgement. Adhere to your instincts but do not let your eyes perceive as the guide_.' _The phrase; 'Appearances deceive'_ _is something that you should already know and need not my explanation. Anyway, the term 'tongues lie' relates to the phrase; 'everyone lies'_. _Some, including myself, choose the honest partiality._

 _'Idle hands betray' is an expression that goes commonly 'hand-in-hand' with greed. When greed becomes the prime influence 'betrayal' is likely to follow when the prime suspect desires to have something in their possession, an item of great value for example. 'Thy actions orchestrate louder than words' is a fancy way of saying; 'actions speak louder than words'... and you don't need me to explain 'that'. The phrase that your recruit used; 'Let thine own heart and mind entwined as one be judgement' is definitely a testament to mankind's' 'lack of the better judgement' when we let our emotions become our first responsive way of thinking. 'Heart and mind' puts 'emotion and logic' together into an even balance so that one or the other is not outweighed in the final decision to be made... the last phrase; 'Adhere to your instincts but do not let your eyes perceive as the guide' is something 'else' that I've never heard before._

 _There's a few number of possibilities that come to mind. We see things as 'they are' apart from what really 'is' to someone else. Like the Angara for example; they might perceive the color blue as a different color, blue might be orange to them... Another testament to clarify for an example; if you close your eyes and let your other senses 'take over' you'll find that these secondary senses will became more dramatically aware to your present surroundings. Having our other senses 'guide' entails that we shouldn't just follow our eyes by relying solely on what we 'see'. We often overlook small details when we don't entirely rely on our other four senses. Have you ever tried eating food with your eyes closed, Ryder? The intensity of food taste is changed because we perceive the taste of what we eat by the way it looks._

 _Anyway, I've got priorities to clear up... The colonists and 'their' problems. Such and such etcetera. I don't need to bore you with the details. May your Angaran friend Tava B'shond find this information insightful. My best regards to her and her brother for surviving this long under Kett captivity._

Scott leaned back into his chair and raised both of his arms up, bending at the elbows, and rested the back of his head into his laced fingers.

The doorway softly hissed open permitting the female Turian to emerge into the Pathfinder's Quarters.

Ryder spun his chair to face into the direction of Vetra Nyx as she gradually approached.

"Hey, Scott. Everything okay? I've read over the recent report and I gotta say; WOW! That was intense fucked-up shit that happened! Drack's okay, _if_ you're wondering." Vetra swayed in her walk to come stand in front of the human man.

Scott leaned forward again in his chair, bringing his hands from behind his head and outstretched his arms to loop around the Turian's slender waist. He gingerly pulled Vetra in for an embrace.

"Nothing _I_ couldn't handle." Scott Ryder smirked deviously up to Vetra.

"Ha, _right_... Sam just reported in that Specialist Rynn Gee is looking _specifically_ for you, Scott. It's news about the Quarian Ark Keelah Si'yah."

Ryder quickly regained onto his feet, slowly breaking away his embrace with Vetra and acknowledged, "I hope there's some good news." He turned his head and asked aloud, "Sam? Can you set direct course for Meridian? Let Kallo know I'm on my way to the bridge."

.

.

The Tempest gracefully nose-dived through the visible opening within the Dyson-sphere that encompassed around the planet known as Meridian. The starboard window briefly flooded with brilliant blue light provided from the planet's glowing skies.

"Making the gravitational adjustments." Kallo excitedly announced.

The frigate ship adverted its trajectory to glide through the cloud cover and began its descent toward the lush world's green and blue surface. The Salarian continued to happily proclaim, "We are on course for the capital, Port Meridian. Docking Station Control has acknowledged our arrival and has the landing platform at the ready."

The human Pathfinder and Jaal stood behind the female Jardaan as Lamees dus Conta walked across the platform toward the starboard's control console.

Lamees widened her golden eyes into a look of awed-amazement.

"This is Meridian.. I'm finally able to see it for the first time since its creation. How beautiful." Lamees whirled around and suddenly reached one of her hands out to grip Jaal's wrist, pulling the male Angara closer. The female Jardaan joyfully exclaimed, "Jaal! Jaal! I'm so excited! Will you show me around?! I want to see everything!"

The corners of Jaal's purple-colored lips curled into an adoring smile. He expressed a gentle laugh and gratefully nodded, "I'd be honored... just don't be surprised by all of the humans walking around."

Mal's deepened voice injected coldly, "Meridian was registered to be the property of the Angaran race."

"Mal," Lamees quietly snapped, "Don't be rude! Meridian can be shared to all races of the galaxy... _except_ the Tehet. The Tehet are NOT welcome."

Jaal stifled a chuckle from escaping and politely added, "You have a very expressive personality, Lamees, and one that is admirable."

Lamees broadened her orange-red lips into a wide grin. She quipped cheerfully, "I like your personality, too, Jaal Ama Darav."

Kallo cleared his throat before making further announcement, "Boarding procedures are underway. We are now touching down into station-"

The female Jardaan suddenly dashed passed Scott Ryder, strongly pulling the male Angaran with her, and zipped toward the bridge's door.

"Let's go, Jaal!"

The human Pathfinder smirked to himself in his turn to follow gaze after the surprised male Angara.

"There goes the two love-bugs." Scott muttered softly.

Suvi giggled and remarked, "Lamees is so adorable! She would certainly make a great pair with Jaal."

"I think I'll go throw up now... Can you direct me to Gil's room? I want to make sure I leave a nice puke pile on his floor." The Salarian pilot faked a choking cough.

"Oh, Kallo. I thought that you and Gil had made up long ago. What's going on now?" Suvi made a worried look toward the Salarian.

"Nothing, Suvi. I was making a joke at Gil's expense. I don't like him but I don't _hate_ him. It's that kind of agreement we have."

Scott slowly stepped back and murmured, "I think I'll go do my Pathfinding _thing_. Have fun, you two."

"We'll be right behind ya, Ryder!" Kallo called over his shoulder.

Ryder directed toward the closed door that silently hissed open upon his approach. Sara Ryder had come across the transparent walking platform and met up with her sibling in the middle.

"Hey, Scott! Oh, you're heading the _other_ direction." The human woman spun around and started her return across the platform with Scott following behind.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, kinda. I thought you would have _pranced_ off to the port by now."

"Ha, _funny_. I actually wanted to ask you something." Sara stopped in front of the Research Station and slowly whirled around to face her twin.

"Yeah? What's up, Sara?"

 **(*Disclaimer: Ryder's other romance option: Sky also available in Chapter 15 - Alternative*)**

Sara anxiously replied, "Well, you know.. it's _kind_ _of_ a big deal between you and Vetra. I was wondering when you were going to make it official."

Scott cocked an eyebrow, "Make _what_ official?"

Sara narrowed her eyes and placed her hands onto the sides of her hips.

"Are you _that_ thick-headed? Vetra, Sid, and I are on the fence about this... Well, mostly me and Sid. Vetra seems just _as_ oblivious as you are... which makes you both a great pair. I _want_ to know when I can start making wedding plans."

" _Wedding plans_? Is this what this is about, Sara? You want to get married... uhh, to _who_?"

"Not _me_ , you idiot! _You_ and Vetra! And stop being a sarcastic asshole."

Scott's cheeks lightly flushed and quickly shook his head to hide the embarrassment rising up into his face, "Um, Sara, that's... I haven't really thought about _that_... yet.. _Yet_! I meant to say _yet_... This really isn't a _place_ to talk about in the open."

"You're embarrassed?!" Sara gawked, " _My_ little brother is _embarrassed_?! Wow! I thought that I'd NEVER see the day!"

Scott glowered down at his sibling and crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"Sara, can we _not_ do the sibling-fighting-thing on _my_ ship?"

Sara rolled her ice blue-colored eyes and quietly scoffed, "Yes, _Pathfinder_ Ryder. I will _cease_ our sibling-squabble-battle."

Scott exhaled a deep sigh and motioned toward the door entrance leading into the cargo bay.

" _Maid of honor_ goes _first_."

"You're going to hold this one over me aren't you?" Sara loudly huffed. She turned away from her twin and began for the cargo bay's entrance.

"Oh, _hell yeah_." Scott supplied devious tone. He followed after his sister through the opening door and began the descent to disembark from the Tempest.

Scott walked with his older sibling down the cargo bay's extended ramp coming into the area of Meridian's port city. The human Pathfinder quickly looked around finding the mix of all Milky Way alien races and Angara meshed into the mingling crowds.

"Pathfinder Ryder! Over here!" A woman's voice called out over the crowd.

Scott adverted his attention to a human woman, with orange-colored bobbed-cut hairstyle, in black military uniform standing under the shadow of a bridge that connected two adjacent constructed buildings. She waved one of her arms in beckoning motion. Scott, together with Sara, cut through the passing crowds to approach Specialist Rynn Gee.

"Pathfinder," Rynn gratefully smiled and extended her hand out in greeting.

Scott accepted Rynn's handshake and made eagerness sound in his question, "Specialist Rynn Gee, I got your message. What's the update on the Quarian Ark? Did you find them?"

Rynn released the handshake and whirled around to walk together with the human man as she guided the way through the port city.

"You nailed it, Pathfinder. We received their distress call and they gave us coordinates to their location." Rynn Gee explained.

"What's their current status?"

"That's where the bad news comes in. They're having technical difficulties, as per usual. But it gets worse; the Batarians and Vorcha made it onboard... They've tried for a hostile take over during the journey through Dark Space. Most of the Quarian sleepers were woken up before schedule and thrown into the fray of things. They're trying to keep control of their ark. We didn't get any further details when it all started. However bad it really is, they need _our_ help. I've sent word to Nozomi to get a fleet prepared. We need our Pathfinder to lead the charge and assess the damage from the inside of the Ark."

Scott made a stern look and asked, "You need me to find out if anyone is still alive, right?"

"Right." Rynn nodded and stopped in front of a high-arched opening leading into a tower-sized building that was still underway for construction. She fully faced into Scott's direction and demanded, "We need you on this right away, Pathfinder."

Scott nodded agreement, "Alright. Send the coordinates to Sam. Is there any other details that I need to know?"

"Everything you need to know will be sent to your Sam. If you have any other questions come find me here. It's not much but it's the start of a traffic control station. Good luck, Pathfinder Ryder." Rynn Gee gave one final grateful nod and turned for her approached toward the building.

Sara spoke under her breath, "Shit.. I can't believe it, the Quarians are finally here.. I hope they're okay."

Scott glanced to his sister and agreed, "Me too. Shore leave is _officially_ over.. Sam, can you-"

"I have hailed the Tempest's crew and have made aware the situation. Everyone is on return route for the Tempest, Pathfinder." Sam's voice responded over Scott's transponder receiver.

.

.

The human Pathfinder and Lieutenant Cora Harper were suited up into their battle gear and standing in the bridge room. Scott stood in front of the starboard control console looking out to the view of the swirling warp tunnel that spiraled around the frigate ship.

"Arriving upon the Keelah Si'yah's coordinates." Kallo announced.

Suvi implied her worry, "I hope the Quarians are alright. They didn't come all this way just to fall to the Batarians and Vorcha.. It makes me wonder if the other stasis pods pulled through. We were also expecting the Hanar, Drell, and Elcor.."

"I'm not surprised if the Batarians found a way to get onboard the Ark. Bringing them along with the Vorcha is just a bad mix.. They're both hostile in nature and don't take too kindly to humans very well." Cora stated in professional mannerism. She stood in military form with her arms behind her back but had quickly turned her head side-to-side. "Um, Ryder? Isn't there another squad mate coming with us?"

"Yeah. Sky is coming. He _almost_ started to argue with me about his idealistic pacifism but I won him over."

"With your irresistible charm, right? So, where _is_ he?" Harper cocked a suspicious eyebrow.

Scott lightly shrugged, "Taking care of _something_ in the med bay."

The swirling vortex was abruptly enveloped into the pure surrounding darkness as the Tempest emerged out of FTL warp drive.

Cora's dark eyes quickly shifted toward the starboard window and suddenly dropped her arms to her sides as she took a step forward.

"There she is! The Quarian Ark. Oh, God.. What the hell happened?"

Through the starboard window the Tempest ship overlooked upon the sight of the Ark starship aimlessly hovering in the pure emptiness of space. The hull was covered in scuffed patches and multiple blast scorch marks. The glowing beam light sources randomly faded into blackness before flicking back to life. The Ark's given name _Keelah Si'yah_ was faded with various long scratch marks cut through the print.

Suvi nervously supplied, "Life support is barely holding. The ODSY Drive Systems are completely fried. There's different levels of hull breeches caused from long range missile projectiles.. Oh my.. this is terrible. I don't know how we're going to get her back to the Nexus."

"It looks like the Kett got to her. She's in worse condition than the time we had found the Leusinia." Cora grimaced a heart-broken look.

" _Why_ do you humans always refer ships with a gender? How _many_ times do I have to explain that ships don't have reproductive organs.. " Kallo injected with his astounding curiosity.

Ryder deflected the Salarian's odd inquiry and brought into question, "Sam, are you able to get any life signs? What about the Quarian Pathfinder?"

Sam calmly explained, "I detect that the Quarian Sam Node has sustained critical damage caused from physical trauma by a humanoid. It is likely that one of the two hostile alien races would have been the culprit. My long range scans are tracking the state of the stasis pods; the life forms within remain alive, however, there are multiple pods that were pulled ahead of schedule before the Ark's arrival into Andromeda. There may be life forms who have progressed in age above all the rest during the journey through Dark Space."

"What about their Pathfinder? Are they alive?" The human man urgently demanded.

"Unknown. The Sam Node has lost its connection to the Quarian Pathfinder."

Scott clenched his hands into fists and cursed, "Shit!" He whipped his direction toward the Salarian pilot, "Kallo, can you get us in?"

Kallo cheerfully replied, "I was just wondering when you were going to ask, Ryder!"


	19. Chapter 15 - Alternative

**(*Disclaimer: The alternative approach with Ryder's romance option; Sky*)**

.

Scott leaned back into his chair and raised both of his arms up, bending at the elbows, and rested the back of his head into his laced fingers.

The doorway softly hissed open permitting the dark silver figure to emerge into the Pathfinder's Quarters.

Ryder spun his chair to face into the direction of Sky walking into the private room and stopped in short distance from the human Pathfinder.

"Hey, Sky! What's up? Ha, get it? What's _up_... normally the sky.." Scott trailed off and felt the heat of embarrassment rising into his cheeks.

Sky crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his helmet to the side.

"Your _irresistible charm_ is wearing off." Sky's softly echoing voice murmured in mockery tone.

Scott lowered his arms and rose up from his seat to approach the tall slender humanoid. Ryder's lips curled up in a broad grin as he responded coolly, "Hey, give me a break! There's been a lot going on in my life, _including_ the mysterious masked man whose face I still have _yet_ to see." The human Pathfinder gave no hesitance in his motions to wrap his arms around Sky's torso, pulling the man in silver armor into an embrace. "Thanks for saving Drack... _and_ the lecture from Lexi... but I mostly appreciate what you have done. You're _my_ knight in shining armor... in literal sense."

Sky returned the embrace by looping his arms around Ryder's waist. Sky whispered closely beside Scott's ear, "You are welcome, Scott."

Pathfinder Ryder slowly drew back in order to face up to the reflective faceplate.

"So, _when_ can I have a peek? I need to know if there's an actual person under that helmet or if I've been kissing with a Nano-machine."

Sky very lightly laughed and responded, "My body consists of blood and flesh... and some prosthetics."

"Prosthetics? Such as..."

Sky slowly shook his head and supplied gently, "This is not the reason for my presence here, Scott. I have come to inform you that Sam has received an urgent message from Specialist Rynn Gee. There is information in regards to one of the Initiative's lost Arks; the Quarian Ark labeled Keelah Si'yah. Specialist Rynn Gee has required your immediate assistance."

Scott broke away from his embrace with the tall man and murmured in disappointment, "Well, _that's_ a mood killer... and here I thought I was on the verge of discovery! Alright, have Sam set course for Meridian. I'll be on the bridge soon."

.

.

The Tempest gracefully nose-dived through the visible opening within the Dyson-sphere that encompassed around the planet known as Meridian. The starboard window briefly flooded with brilliant blue light provided from the planet's glowing skies.

"Making the gravitational adjustments." Kallo excitedly announced.

The frigate ship adverted its trajectory to glide through the cloud cover and began its descent toward the lush world's green and blue surface. The Salarian continued to happily proclaim, "We are on course for the capital, Port Meridian. Docking Station Control has acknowledged our arrival and has the landing platform at the ready."

The human Pathfinder and Jaal stood behind the female Jardaan as Lamees dus Conta walked across the platform toward the starboard's control console.

Lamees widened her golden eyes into a look of awed-amazement.

"This is Meridian.. I'm finally able to see it for the first time since its creation. How beautiful." Lamees whirled around and suddenly reached one of her hands out to grip Jaal's wrist, pulling the male Angara closer. The female Jardaan joyfully exclaimed, "Jaal! Jaal! I'm so excited! Will you show me around?! I want to see everything!"

The corners of Jaal's purple-colored lips curled into an adoring smile. He expressed a gentle laugh and gratefully nodded, "I'd be honored... just don't be surprised by all of the humans walking around."

Mal's deepened voice injected coldly, "Meridian was registered to be the property of the Angaran race."

"Mal," Lamees quietly snapped, "Don't be rude! Meridian can be shared to all races of the galaxy... _except_ the Tehet. The Tehet are NOT welcome."

Jaal stifled a chuckle from escaping and politely added, "You have a very expressive personality, Lamees, and one that is admirable."

Lamees broadened her orange-red lips into a wide grin. She quipped cheerfully, "I like your personality, too, Jaal Ama Darav."

Kallo cleared his throat before making further announcement, "Boarding procedures are underway. We are now touching down into station-"

The female Jardaan suddenly dashed passed Scott Ryder, strongly pulling the male Angaran with her, and zipped toward the bridge's door.

"Let's go, Jaal!"

The human Pathfinder smirked to himself in his turn to follow gaze after the surprised male Angara.

"There goes the two love-bugs." Scott muttered softly.

Suvi giggled and remarked, "Lamees is so adorable! She would certainly make a great pair with Jaal."

"I think I'll go throw up now... Can you direct me to Gil's room? I want to make sure I leave a nice puke pile on his floor." The Salarian pilot faked a choking cough.

"Oh, Kallo. I thought that you and Gil had made up long ago. What's going on now?" Suvi made a worried look toward the Salarian.

"Nothing, Suvi. I was making a joke at Gil's expense. I don't like him but I don't _hate_ him. It's that kind of agreement we have."

Scott slowly stepped back and murmured, "I think I'll go do my Pathfinding _thing_. Have fun, you two."

"We'll be right behind ya, Ryder!" Kallo called over his shoulder.

Ryder directed toward the closed door that silently hissed open upon his approach. Sara Ryder had come across the transparent walking platform and met up with her sibling in the middle.

"Hey, Scott! Oh, you're heading the _other_ direction." The human woman spun around and started her return across the platform with Scott following behind.

Scott nodded, "Yeah, kinda. I thought you would have _pranced_ off to the port by now."

"Ha, _funny_. I actually wanted to ask you something." Sara stopped in front of the Research Station and slowly whirled around to face her twin.

"Yeah? What's up, Sara?"

The corners of Sara's rose-colored lips curled into a sly smirk in her response, "So, it's becoming a thing between you _and_ Sky. And don't try to play dumb, I'm your twin. My older sibling senses go off when something's up."

Scott cocked his eyebrow into a half-narrowed look, slowly shaking his head and offered his smug demeanor, "Yes, it's a _thing_ between me _and_ Sky... or at least I'd like to believe so. I really don't know _what_ he looks like." He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed softly, "Either he's being extremely stubborn or he's really bashful. At this point, it's hard to tell."

Sara planted her hands onto her hips and gawked, "What?! Come on! It's only _fair_ that you know what he looks like! He knows _how_ ugly your mug is..."

Scott smirked deviously, "I haven't heard any complaints... well, except _yours,_ of course, but you complain _all_ the time."

Sara back-lashed in her retort, "You're such an ass, Scott. Maybe it's no wonder that he doesn't want to show his face... he has resistance to your _irresistible charm_... or you're just _too_ dumb for your own good."

The echoing voice of Sky respectfully interrupted from behind Sara's location, "I am the cause of _this_ distress?"

Sara gaped into a shocked look and swiftly spun around toward the tall figure of Sky approaching from the cargo bay's main entrance door.

"Sky! Uh, hi! This is the _thing_ that me and Scott do.. sibling-squabble-battle." The human woman roughly gulped and made an embarrassed look.

Sky nodded his helmet and offered assurance, "You are doing what any older sibling does to protect the young and make them stronger for the day when they are forced to fend for themselves."

Scott raised a curious look and softly implied, "You make it sound like it's a _good_ thing, Sky."

The silver reflective helmet adverted its shine toward the Pathfinder's direction. Sky cordially replied, "It is good. You would not be the man that you are here today if it were not for Sara."

Sara gaped again and slowly stated, "Sky.. you're.. good. _Damn_ good." She whipped her head's direction toward her younger sibling, "Scott, _you_ lucky jerk."

Scott deviously smirked. He asked in earnest curiosity, "Oh, _is_ that so? I get that a lot."

Sara pointed an accusing finger toward her younger brother and very lowly sneered, "You better NOT fuck this up!" She whipped around to face into Sky's direction, putting on a warming smile, and spoke in a light-hearted tone, "Scott is very, _very_ , lucky to have someone like you, Sky. My brother pulls off the sarcastic ass routine pretty well but deep down he's.. um..." Sara slowly trailed off.

Sky's footsteps exhibited a graceful stride in his approach toward Sara Ryder. The dark silver surface of the faceplate began to mold into molten form slowly drawing back around the area of Sky's mouth and revealed his silver lips taking into the shape of a pleasant smile.

"The undesirable qualities are more often outshined by the goodness in one's own heart." Sky's euphonious voice responded without a resonating echo. He raised his helmet to glance upon the human man with an unseen gaze. "I am eager to explore this world. Shall we, Scott?"

Scott Ryder bashfully stuttered, "Uh.. um.. s-sure.." He felt the warmth of his cheeks becoming visibly hot.


	20. Chapter 16

**(*Disclaimer: edited the first part 8/13/2017*)**

.

.

Lieutenant Cora Harper stated over the communication transponder, "Tempest, we've made it on board the Quarian Ark.. She's pretty banged up in here as well as the outside. It looks like there was a warzone."

The Pathfinder squad had disembarked from the Tempest and entered into the boarding connection leading into the side of the Ark. Pathfinder Scott Ryder walked through the long hallway and began for the half-closed doorway. He swayed his helmet's light slowly back and forth looking over the walls that had been torn out and gutted for their electrical wires.

Scott added, "No lights... _at least_ the artificial gravity is functioning."

"Oxygen levels are very low in this area, however. We have to keep our helmets on. We might have to keep our weapons holstered, Ryder, unless we want to cause any _more_ damage." Cora walked beside the tall figure in dark silver armor. She turned her helmet up to glance toward Sky, "So, Sky, I'm curious to know when you're going to let Lexi share your dossier with the class."

"Dossier?" Sky tilted his helmet as if to express his unseen puzzlement.

Cora responded in upmost diligence, "Dossier is a fancy word for a personal information file. I've noticed that you like playing Chess with Sam a lot but that's not really saying much about what _else_ you can do... Frying Peebee's Omni-tool _doesn't_ count under job qualifications."

"Wait - what?" Scott looked over his shoulder and made a surprised look toward Sky, "You play Chess with _Sam_?"

Sky displayed a hint of cheerful sound in his response, "It is enjoyable to outwit an artificial intelligence whose purpose is to calculate the infinite amount of possibilities and outcomes. Your Chief Engineer Gil Brody has made request that I play a game called _Poker_ with him."

Cora Harper warned, "Just don't accept to play the strip-version."

Ryder returned his attention forward, passing under the opened wide door and came into the area with the two Generator Power Grids on either sides of the room. He outstretched his left arm and ignited the orange glow from his Omni-tool's scanner to run the diagnostics on the first unit and then the second.

"They're both working, so, that's a good sign that Cryo Bay is still running." The human man sighed silent relief. His transponder receiver clicked on.

"Pathfinder Ryder? This is Pathfinder Lumont Hayjer." The Salarian Pathfinder's voice sounded in urgency.

"Pathfinder Ryder here, Hayjer. Go ahead."

Hayjer began to explain, "My group and I have been monitoring the Kett and their activities. There were a number of their flagships rallying at a specific coordinate. Whenever you get a chance have your Sam show them to you. We've been trying to monitor their transponder frequency waves to decipher what their plans are. It doesn't seem like they're preparing for a launch for the Milky Way _just yet_ but I'm afraid of the worst possible situation to occur."

Scott acknowledged his appreciation, "Thanks for the update, Hayjer. We can talk more in person when I come back to the Nexus. Right now we're on the Quarian Ark."

"What?! You found their Ark? This is good news! We certainly could use the Quarian's tech skills right about now. We may be able to finish this second Tempest project!" Hayjer's voice beamed with excitement.

"You're building another Tempest? Figures that I shouldn't be the _only_ Pathfinder with a really cool ship." Pathfinder Ryder quipped.

"I'll let you get back to it, Pathfinder Ryder. Bring our Quarians home. Pathfinder Hayjer out." The Salarian's transponder communicator dropped.

Scott Ryder returned his focus forward onto the two sealed doors at the top of the small stairway platform. He cautiously approached the door on the right and ran the orange light of the Omni-scanner over the door's battered surface.

Sam's voice cautioned, "Pathfinder, I detect a steady flow of breathable oxygen just beyond these sealed doors. However, in order to gain access into the next room we will have to temporary seal the docking platform to keep a minimal flux of oxygen air flow into this room otherwise the life support systems will undergo a greater amount of strain than the abled capacity."

"Someone is obviously alive on the other side. I _hope_ it's the Quarians." Scott murmured.

The door slowly hissed open granting Pathfinder Ryder and the squad to gain entrance into the commons area of the starship.

"Bosh'tet?! I thought I sealed that-" The sound of a male Quarian loudly shouted. A Quarian in a red-colored environmental suit quickly emerged from the hallway located directly to the right of the group. The male Quarian abruptly froze in a state of complete disbelief, "Keelah! You... you found us?!" The Quarian quickly motioned for the Pathfinder group closer, "Shut the door! The environmental systems are already having trouble keeping the oxygen levels up!"

Cora and Sky quickly stepped through the doorway and let the door quickly seal shut behind them.

Ryder approached the male Quarian directly and asked, "What happened here? I need a status report. Where is your Pathfinder?"

The Quarian shook his helmet and responded softly, "He's dead.. Our Sam was busted before the Pathfinder authority could be passed down."

Cora turned toward Ryder and murmured, "Ah, shit.. this is _bad_."

Scott agreed, "Without a Pathfinder or their Sam it might have made the journey a lot more difficult getting here." He quickly returned his attention onto the Quarian and earnestly asked, "Who is in charge?"

" _I_ am and _who_ the fuck are you?!" A female Quarian emerged from the bridge room and quickly stomped down the short stairwell. The slender Quarian was fully adorned in a green-colored environmental suit with a solid black silken half-cape draped down to the middle of her back. She suddenly froze to express a state of unseen surprise and gasped, "Holy shit! Humans?!"

The human Pathfinder glanced between the two different Quarians and suspiciously inquired, "Were you expecting someone _else_?"

The female Quarian approached and quickly shook her head, "No, no! We've had _enough_ unexpected guests for the last six hundreds years. This is a nice surprise. For once."

"I'm Scott Ryder, the human Pathfinder from Ark Hyperion. We've got the cluster settled down, so, _hopefully_ there won't be any surprises sprung on anyone... What happened here?"

"I'm Zeemi'yanya Ren'torai, Zeemi for short. This is Valinn." Zeemi explained in outburst, "Shit! Complete shit storm is _what_ happened! It started with the Batarians and Vorcha stowing away on our Ark before we made departure. A lot of the Quarians were forced from their stasis pods by the fucking bastards! They brought aboard weapons and threatened to kill anyone. A six hundred year journey would still be the bad way to go if some of us tried to stay awake for that length of time... I was still in my stasis pod when the revolt happened. The others that were awakened fought back trying to keep things in order but one of the Bosh'tet Vorcha destroyed our SAM Node by ripping it apart. Pathfinder Rynon calmed things down between everyone by making the agreement for a trading system, like a lotto. Quarians traded years in the stasis pods with the Batarians and the Vorcha. Random years were drawn and traded so that we could reduce the aging process. Rynon gave the rest of his years so that a Vorcha child could live to see Andromeda... I've traded eight years of _my_ life to a fucking _Batarian_."

Ryder and Cora together made gaped-surprised expressions.

The Lieutenant gently inquired with a nervous sound, "A lotto system? That's impossible. I can't imagine how difficult it must have been to be awake for so many years. How did you guys manage to go for six hundred years?"

Zeemi displayed annoyance in her explanation, "Agreements were made that the children, with their mothers, were not to be selected into the random lotto. Only the fittest were meant to be selected... which means anyone who was sick or had a compromised immune system had to give up their stasis pods.. and put out of their misery." The Quarian clenched her hands into fists, trying to force herself into calm.

Scott narrowed his eyes as he demanded angrily, "WHO the fuck made _that_ decision?!"

Valinn provided answer, "I did." He tiredly sighed and began to explain, "We were very limited on supplies and medicine. Feeding the weak and vulnerable would have cost our ration supplies.. This _wasn't_ an easy choice but it was my responsibility to keep as many of us alive for as long as possible."

The human woman quipped in slight anger, "Couldn't there have been another way? That... That's just barbaric-"

Zeemi pointed an accusing finger toward the Lieutenant and snapped, "Don't you _dare_! Valinn has already been put through enough hell! I will _not_ let you insult him!"

Valinn outstretched one of his hands to touch onto the female Quarian's shoulder and soothed, "Zeemi, it's alright. You don't need to defend this old man anymore. I'm ready to get off this ship.. One hundred years is too many long years to waste spatting about what I've done... My only wish now is to see the new galaxy we have risked our lives for."

Cora swiftly diffused the situation with a composed question, "What's the status on the other races? I believe that the Drell, Hanar, and Elcor were also brought onboard."

Zeemi had crossed her arms under her chest and muttered, "We left them out of the lotto. Our life supports systems had to be appropriately adjusted to sustain the Hanar in a stasis pod. Their pods would have been useless for a Vorcha or a Batarian to sleep in. Drell are lucky to live eighty five years, give or take. Some were awakened to join into the discussion for the years traded. Very few Drell volunteered and requested for the very minimum amount of years out of their stasis pods. The Elcor were _very_ stubborn to give up any of their stasis pods."

Valinn gently injected, "We can finish this discussion for another time. We need to find safe harbor before all of the systems fail."

Pathfinder Ryder gave a nod, "Maybe my Sam can help patch up the systems. Where is your SAM Node?"

Valinn carefully whirled around and motioned the Pathfinder squad to follow through the darkened hallway toward the room where the SAM Node was located.

Zeemi followed in stride with the male Quarian and slowly shook her head, supplying a grim response, "SAM Node has been difficult to repair. We've devoted most of our time to regulate the stasis pods systems ourselves and do what we can to repair the Ark."

The group rounded the corner and came into the dimly red glowing room. Several Quarian figures, with few Batarians, stopped and directed their helmets into the direction of the group coming into the room.

"Keelah! We've been found!" One of the female Quarians exclaimed happily. A woman in a dark blue-colored environmental suit arose and quickly approached. "Zeemi! The distress signal worked! Oh, thank goodness. I was worried that those damn Bosh'tet would find us again!"

" _Bosh'tet_? What are you talking about? Those scorch marks on the sides of the Ark were caused from missiles and it's very likely they came from the Kett." Lieutenant Harper elaborated.

" _Kett_... I thought Bosh'tet was a more appropriate name for them." Zeemi muttered disgruntlement.

Scott announced, "I have a fleet of ships on standby. We'll get repair crews onboard and bring supplies. Sam, hail Captain Nozomi Dunn and let her know the situation."

"Right away, Pathfinder." Sam's robotic voice acknowledged.

Ryder returned his attention toward the battered SAM Node and made a deep sigh of relief, "We're bringing the Keelah Si'yah home."

.

.

"The Vorcha _and_ Batarians?! You've got to be kidding, Ryder." The projected image of Kandros stood next to the vid-com console.

The images of Director Tann and Director Addison were also included on either sides of the rounded console.

Foster shook her head and crossed her arms under her bust, "They had good reason for trying to get out of the Milky Way galaxy. Our Sam was able to defrag the transmitted frequency waves last received from the cluster. It's... bad.. _very_ bad. The _whole_ system had initiated an invasion attack... God damn it and there's nothing we can do to help them!"

Jarun quietly soothed, "There's nothing that we could have done _or_ can do now. This happened six hundred years ago, remember? We can only hope that everyone in the Milky Way cluster survived. We'll have to set the concerns aside and turn our worries to the _now_. There's good news for everyone; we have the Quarians, Hanar, Drell, and Elcor amongst our Initiative. We must do what we can to offer them our support. It's hard to imagine the life long journey that they endured through Dark Space.. and without a Quarian Pathfinder to lead them."

"Ryder can nominate a new one." Director Addison offered suggestion, "He has that authority. However, whoever the Quarian Pathfinder _is_ will be without a Sam for while until the Node has been repaired." Foster turned her head to look toward Scott's direction and added, "There's a lot of Quarians that are qualified for the job but it'll be up to you to choose one, Pathfinder Ryder."

Scott supplied diligently, "I've not had the chance to look over the dossiers but I'm kind of leaning toward Zeemi'yanya Ren'torai."

Addison injected with mockery sound, "You're kidding, right? She has the temper as bad as a Krogan!"

Kandros argued point, "She _has_ the leadership skills that a Pathfinder needs and I believe that she is a valuable asset that the Quarians _will_ need."

Jarun Tann nodded toward the human man, "It's like Director Addison said; Ryder has the authority to nominate the Quarian Pathfinder, so, I'm leaving this decision up to him. I have pressing matters to discuss with Pathfinder Ryder in private." The Salarian turned his head to glance between Tiran Kandros and Foster Addison with a serious look.

Kandros nodded and without objective response the Turian's projected image disappeared.

Addison quickly shook her head, softly sighing, "Addison out." The image of the human Director also blinked before vanishing from the vid-com room.

Scott diverted his full attention toward the Salarian Director, cocking a curious expression, and questioned, "What did you want to talk about in private, Director?"

"The matter of concern is about your recruit; Sky. I have yet to receive his medical profile information."

Pathfinder Ryder shrugged and responded warily, "I thought that medical profiles were restricted to patient and doctor confidentiality-"

" _I_ have the authority to overrule medical officers and their medical protocols, Ryder. As far as I'm concerned Sky is still an alien that I feel that we cannot extend our full trust onto. I have the information in regards to the escape made from the Kett flagship, to the very detail that _you_ explained in your own words, Ryder. The ability to mind control is NOT something that we should ignore! _How_ do you know that he hasn't been influencing your thoughts?"

The human man shrugged again, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Good question but I think if Sky really wanted to control me he would have a while ago... And if he wanted the Pathfinder authority I'm sure he would have found a way to hack into Sam's systems to take it from me but he _hasn't_ , so, I'm not sweating about it. Sky has also helped the crew in more ways than one. The Nanotechnology saved Drack's life... and he's really not that bad of a chef. I actually preferSky's cooking over Liam's and Vetra's.. _ahem_."

Jarun crossed his arms, one over the other, and raised one of his hands to rub the top of his head. He slowly shook his head and sighed, "Doctor T'Perro is very hyped about the idea to introduce Nanotechnology into our society but I cannot authorize it. There are still too many possible risks to stake and running experiments on live subjects... it'll bring more harm than good, even if Sky provides _every_ detail of information that maintains control over the Nanotechnology. My concerns lie with the amount of possibilities if this technology is handed out to the _wrong_ people. You should know THAT would be a _very_ bad outcome, Ryder."

Scott slowly nodded agreement, "Yeah, I understand why _now_ Sky isn't willing to share any of his medical information. The Nanotechnology is just the tip of whatever else he has reasons to hide."

"BOSH'TET! YOU FUCKING BOSH'TET!" Zeemi's voice shouted from below deck. The sound of Liam Kosta's voice rang out into thrilled laughter.

The Salarian Director narrowed his eyes and lowly grumbled, " _So_ , that's _your_ choice for the Quarian Pathfinder?" Jarun shook his head again and ordered, "Those medical files better be transferred to me before your arrival to the Nexus otherwise-"

" _Otherwise_?" Scott instigated with a coy demeanor.

Tann warned, "Don't test me, Ryder. I'll be waiting for the Tempest's arrival." The image of the Salarian rapidly faded leaving Scott alone in the meeting room.

Pathfinder Ryder grumbled silent curses, rolling his eyes, and started for the descending ramp. He swiftly jogged through the Research Room and passed through the cargo bay's entrance doorway. He slowed his pace as he came out onto the walking platform overlooking the bay and found Chief Engineer Gil Brody, the Asari gunslinger Peebee, the crisis-response operative Liam Kosta, the Angaran Resistance Lieutenant Jaal Ama Darav, and the enraged Quarian known as Zeemi gathered around a square-shaped crate pile posing as a makeshift table that was draped over with a tarp. The group were sitting upon crates pulled closely to the sides of the table and each person held a handful of cards. Both Gil and Liam were stripped down to their undergarments, the Asari's dark lavender jacket, gloves, boots, and pants had been removed, and Jaal's Rofjinn was placed onto the edge of the makeshift table.

Scott asked aloud, slowly raising a worried look, "What's going on? Do I.. _even_ want to know?"

Liam half-turned and made a brief wave. He muttered in a slight embarrassment, "Oh, hey, Ryder! Just taking some down time. Hope you don't mind."

Jaal added, "We're smashing Gil's winning streak. I didn't know that Quarians were good Poker players."

Peebee gleamed a devious grin, "We should pin girls against boys! What do you think, Zeemi?"

Pathfinder Ryder expressed annoyance in his words, "What was the shouting all about?" He started around the walking platform toward the elevator.

Zeemi motioned to the silken black cape draped over the corner of the table and then pointed toward Gil's direction, "That fucking Bosh'tet _actually_ beat me on the first round but I've been getting my revenge. The only thing left now is his underwear."

The human Pathfinder had come up behind the group and quickly injected, "Not to be a _kill-joy_ but I'm going to have to end this. We're going to be prepping for the Nexus soon, guys. I can't have a half-naked crew representing the Pathfinder squad in _their_ full glory. Birthday-suits are not fashionable _enough_ when welcoming the rest of the alien species from the Milky Way."

Gil provided a candid response, "Representing _just_ the _Pathfinder_ , you mean. _You_ just don't want be embarrassed, Ryder." He slyly winked.

Scott crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes into a furrowed look focused directly upon the Chief Engineer.

Gil Brody sighed defeat, setting down the handful of cards onto the makeshift table, and gathered up his belongings that rested on the crate next to him. " _Alright_ , _alright_. You're the boss. I guess I should start setting a better example before Meri and Dian come into the world."

The Quarian gathered up the silken half-cape and refastened it onto the backside of her suit. She asked in confused tone, "Who is Meri and Dian?"

Pathfinder Ryder dropped his arms to his sides, turning away from the group, and started across the cargo bay toward one of the sealed doors.

Liam's voice supplied answer from behind, "Oh? That's right. You don't know yet. Gil here is going to be a dad. Twins, right?"

Scott Ryder began his traverse through the long corridor on direct route for the bridge. He asked aloud, "Sam, how is the Keelah Si'yah holding up"

"The Quarian Ark Keelah Si'yah is in working order thanks to the aided efforts of Sky installing the Nanotechnology into repairing the starship's systems. The Quarian SAM Node is seventy-percent recovered. We are almost upon the Zheng He System." The robotic voice of Sam calmly replied.

The human man turned to one of the ladder wells and started the climb to the upper level. Scott made further inquiries, "Were you able to recover any more transmissions relayed from the Milky Way from the SAM Node?" Scott's voice turned down to a softened worried-tone in his asking, "I know it's been six hundred years but... is everyone doing alright?"

"Commander Shepard has taken charge to find a way to stop the sentient beings known as Reapers. The transmissions have informed that there was discovery for a blue print of a Prothean device found within the Mars Research Facility. The Prothean artifact was speculated to winning the odds in the war against the Reapers when the sentient life forms invaded fifty thousand years ago when the Prothean empire was at its peak, however, the construction of the artifact could not be finished in time for the Protheans to activate it."

Scott observed under his breath, "That might explain the main reason why the Protheans were wiped out.. They might not have had enough time to finish the project."

Sam continued, "Admiral Steven Hackett has initiated the begin works of constructing the device. This is as much information that I was able to extract from the Quarian SAM Node. Once the reconstruction has been made complete there may be more transmissions that it has received."

Ryder had made the ascend onto the upper deck and swiftly turned for the doorway leading into the bridge. He whispered in hopeful sound, "Keep me informed, Sam. I _need_ to know if Commander Shepard had succeeded in the fight against the Reapers."


	21. Chapter 17

Peebee's voice cheerful sound proclaimed through the large cargo bay area, "The Quarian Ark is here! It's time to go meet some jellyfish!"

"What are _jellyfish_?" Lamees expressed a puzzled look between Jaal and Liam.

The Tempest's crew and squad mates had gathered into the large bay area with Scott and Sara Ryder to make for the cargo bay's descending ramp. The human Pathfinder had ceased any further approach and quickly lifted his arm giving the signal motion for the crew to stop.

Vetra Nyx made quizzically looks over Scott's shoulder and had taken notice of the Nexus militia security quickly came onboard with weapons in standby position. She anxiously murmured directly behind Ryder, "Oh shit. This _can't_ be good."

The Pathfinder made eye-contact with Tiran Kandros whom firstly came up the runway. Scott began to demand in questioning sound, "Kandros, what's this-"

The Salarian Director of the Nexus Jarun Tann stepped out from behind the security staff and slinked his way forward to come stand before Pathfinder Ryder.

Jarun boldly announced, "I'm relinquishing Doctor Lexi T'Perro of her duties and medical services from the Tempest for insubordination. I'm replacing her with a doctor who _can_ follow _my_ direct order. I'm also placing the alien known as Sky under arrest until the issue has been resolved." Tann crossed his arms behind his back and glowered onto Scott Ryder.

Scott angrily objected, "What the hell are you doing?! You can't-"

"Doctor Lexi T'Perro has refused to send the requested medical files to my data logs prior the Tempest's arrival, Ryder." Director Tann patiently snapped.

"What the hell-" Scott started to argue but was silenced by the Asari doctor charging around and stood between the human Pathfinder and Jarun Tann.

Lexi gave the Salarian a firm look and offered protest, "Wait a minute! I thought Sam transferred the data files!"

Jarun Tann retort toward the Asari doctor, " _Apparently_ not, Doctor T'Perro. Whatever reason you have-"

"I prevented the transfer." Sky's voice echoed over the entire bay.

Together Scott, Lexi, and Jarun turned their attention toward the dark silver figure of Sky elegantly approaching and stood outside of both rings consisting of the Tempest's crew and the Nexus personnel.

Sky explained, "I hacked into Sam to stop him from initiating the transfer." His helmet whipped onto the Salarian Director's direction, "I implore that you reconsider Lexi's employment to remain among the crew of the Tempest. The fault is mine to take. Failure to comply to the Initiative's standards was my own doing." Sky extended both wrists outward toward Kandros. "Arrest me. I will go without falter."

Tann nodded toward Tiran Kandros signal-motioning for the Turian to seize the arrest.

The security officer started his approach toward Sky, holstering his weapon and produced a pair of cuffs to snap around Sky's outstretched wrists. Kandros slowly shook his head, sighing, "Let's go."

Kandros, with his squad following-up, guided the tall silver figure down the cargo bay's boarding ramp.

The Salarian Director's attention returned onto Scott Ryder and the Asari doctor. His demeanor had rapidly changed to express slight enthusiasm, "Well, that's a relief. I didn't have to replace you, Doctor T'Perro."

Scott Ryder snapped, "This isn't right, Tann! Sky is part of this crew - you can't just arrest him!"

The Asari included her objection, "Don't take this out on, Sky, Director. He may have a good reason for doing what he did."

Tann glared down to Lexi first and quietly sneered, "I suggest that you don't put yourself on the line to defend _Sky_ , Doctor. Losing your job won't be worth it." He returned his focus onto the human Pathfinder again and continued, "Sky, or _whoever_ he _really_ is, failed to comply to _our_ rules. Hacking Sam is also another probable cause to warrant for arrest. I cannot consider releasing him _now_ that he has openly admitted hacking into our artificial intelligence's system files. We can only wonder what more damage he can cause if he is able to bypass Sam's firewalls! This is not good, Ryder."

Ryder expressed his opinion in an agitated manner, "Whatever Sky's reasons are I'm sure there's justification, Tann."

"Well, I'm sure I'll find out _why_ Sky has refused to let his true identity be known once I have obtained the medical data files. We have more important matters to consider, Ryder. The Quarian Ark has docked into the Nexus station and it's your role, _as the Pathfinder_ , to welcome the rest of the Milky Way races into Andromeda. I suggest you that you let _this_ go and put on a show of good faith for everyone." The Salarian whirled around and began his descend down the boarding platform.

Zeemi momentarily waited before muttering a curse, "What an arrogant Bosh'tet! And you have to answer to _him_?! I ought to send a Geth virus to his personal terminal..."

"Tann is one hell of a slimy devious little Pyjak. _If_ you can pull that off I'll give you one of my favorite guns." Drack's rumbling voice loudly proclaimed from behind the crew.

Liam was the first to whirl around and make a surprised exclaim, "Drack? Hey, you're up AND walking!"

Vetra's mandibles gently wiggled as she glimpsed upon the Nackmor Krogan coming toward the group. The Turian mercenary asked in the hint of joyfulness, "How are you feeling, Drack?"

The old Krogan nodded and grumbled in an excited tone, "Feeling a hella lot better than ever. It's a miracle what those little robot things did. All of the pain is gone. Whatever they did I feel like I just got my old body back before I got hit by the frag grenades. Hell, I think some of my organs have grown back."

Peebee crossed her arms under her bust and asked aloud, "Is there anyway I can get some of Nano-nites? Maybe I can reverse Ryder's _charming personality_ into something more... _interesting_. Something more bubbly, perhaps. I'd like a Pathfinder who knows _how_ to dance."

Scott narrowed his eyes toward the Asari and defensively replied, "I _know_ how to dance, Peebee. You're just never around to see how _awesome_ I _really_ am."

Sara lightly coughed, "...a Pyjak _can_ dance better than Scott."

The Asari doctor dipped her head down, showing a look of sadness, and whispered to herself, "This shouldn't have happened..."

Pathfinder Ryder quickly turned his attention onto the Asari doctor and worriedly inquired, "What's up, Lexi?"

The Asari medical officer exhaled a deep sigh and looked around to the circle of crew members that formed around her. Lexi made an obvious anxious expression in her explanation, "I finally convinced Sky that his dossier information will be held in the most secure form in its transference to Director Tann... I can't believe that he hacked Sam to prevent the files from being transferred..."

Sam's robotic voice implied calmly, "I have not suffered any adverse affects from the hacking sequence, Doctor T'Perro. Sky made it clear that his intentions weren't meant to do any harm on my programming and system files. He stated his obvious distrust in Director Jarun Tann. Sky wanted a reason to be arrested in order to gain a direct line of access into the Nexus file systems."

"WHAT?!" Both Scott and Lieutenant Harper blurted out in unison.

Cora Harper quickly shook her head and retort, "What reason does Sky have to-"

Sam injected respectfully, "Sky instigated the theory that the first seven Nexus Leaders' cause of deaths were not an accident caused by the Scourge. Sky has brought his concern directly to me and wanted my assistance to look into the one known as the Benefactor."

The human Pathfinder swiftly quipped, "Hold on a minute, Sam. _How_ does Sky have the information about the Benefactor? Those files are on the Hyperion..." Scott trailed off into silent contemplation.

The artificial intelligence retained calm composure in his response, "Prior the Tempest's departure from the planet Meridian Sky had visited Ark Hyperion's site. I advised him that logging into Alec Ryder's personal logs would be highly discouraged without the Pathfinder's permission."

"AND you _now_ just tell me _this_ , Sam?!" Scott demanded and slowly made the realization, " _Wait_ \- don't tell me that Sky _hacked_ into... That son of a-"

Lieutenant Cora Harper gently shook her head and implied, "Ryder, we'll have time to get the answers from Sky later. You might want to catch up with Tann and make your appearance known on the Nexus. The Pathfinder still has his duties to perform. We're all right behind you."

Scott took in a deep slow breath and quietly sighed in his attempt to shake off his agitation. He nodded in agreement to Cora and huffed, " _Right_. Pathfinder duties... putting on good looks and a good show for everyone." He started down the boarding ramp, coming down onto the docking platform with his sister and Vetra Nyx to either side, and the Pathfinder squad and crew following up.

An uproar of cheers and rapturous shouts filled the Nexus Docking Bay from the gathered crowds that had waited in anticipation for the human Pathfinder's arrival. The Nexus residents vigorously waved and rapidly clapped to display their excitement.

Pathfinder Ryder raised one of his arms to briefly wave around while walking steady stride across the docking platform. He walked through the docking platform's entrance corridor and lastly emerged through the doorway to appear in the main area of the Docking Bay.

The Salarian Director of the Nexus stood upon the raised platform and immediately proclaimed, "Here he is, the Andromeda Initiative's Pathfinder and Meridian's most honorable hero, Pathfinder Scott Ryder!" Jarun knelt down to one knee and outstretched one of his hands to extend toward the human man, "Ryder, the human Pathfinder, you must have a few words to say to your newest accomplishment - finding and bringing home the Quarian Ark!"

Ryder grinned to himself in his imagining physically pulling down the Salarian from a golden pedestal and swiftly swinging a boot to the side of Jarun's head. He quickly shook off the vengeful thought and granted nobility as the better purveyor. The human man accepted Tann's offered hand to be leveraged onto the platform that overlooked the Docking Bay's surrounding area. Both Ryder and the Salarian stood together. Scott glimpsed around to find Quarians, the floating forms of Hanar, Elcor, and Drell spread throughout the docking area.

Scott waited for silence to fall upon the Docking Bay. He glanced briefly around and composed himself into a proud stature in his proclaim speech, "We all have come from a vast universe that had kept our different worlds and our different civilizations far apart. We were all led to believe that we were alone in the grand scale of the Milky Way galaxy. The realization brought an impactful truth that this was a false presumption which has led every one of us into facing the challenges and conflicts that have pinned our different races against each other. History is a written reminder of the constant struggles that each of our people have made before finally overcoming our differences into coming to terms with one another and extending out the hands of friendship. That friendship has set the Milky Way into the new direction of wondering _if there are others_ outside of our own galaxy. The Andromeda Initiative has brought _all_ of our people _together_ and _together_ we traveled to the Andromeda cluster to seek the same answer. Today marks the day that all within the Andromeda Initiative have achieved _this_ glory of discovery into the unknown _together_. The Andromeda galaxy was already _home_ to the Angaran people and we have them to thank for welcoming us to their abode. Although, we were not alone in the struggle of coexistence; the Angara have faced up to the conflicts in the war with the Kett. In the effort to extend the bonds of friendship to the Angara our two different cultures have come together to stop the Archon and have made Meridian a world to share amongst _everyone_. I welcome you; Quarians, Batarians, Elcor, Hanar, Vorcha, and Drell _home_."

Jarun Tann momentarily gaped upon the human Pathfinder with a bewildered look. The Salarian quickly shook his head and faced toward the gathered crowds to inject, "An astounding speech! I couldn't have expected anything less from our hero of Andromeda! Give our hero another applause of gratitude, everyone! Thank you, Pathfinder Scott Ryder!"

The Docking Bay filled with an outcry of acclamation, in the midst of the shouts Director Tann leaned closely toward the human man and lowly spoke, "I'm _quite_ surprised, actually."

Scott returned a snide remark, "What - that _I_ took your spot in the limelight, _Director_?"

"We have a lot to discuss, Ryder. Meet in my office." The Salarian muttered in annoyance toward Scott's ear. Director Tann gave one last firm stare onto the Pathfinder prior carefully climbing down from the platform and spinning around to start toward the direction of the transit station.

The uproar of cheers gradually faded as Ryder jumped down from the platform and diverted his focus onto the Tempest's crew members. The Pathfinder's group momentarily clapped their hands together to express their own applause.

Gil Brody crossed his arms over his chest and curled the corners of his lips into a wide smirk, "Well done, Ryder! Although, I think you left out the _most_ important part in your speech."

Scott shrugged his shoulders and slyly quipped, "I forgot to include _your_ name into it, Gil?"

The Chief Engineer scoffed, "Pfft, well, _yeah_! _That_ and how _your_ _heroic deeds_ wouldn't have been made possible without _my_ skills! Need _I_ remind you that _I'm_ the one who fixes the ship to make sure she gets pointed into the right direction?"

"You should put an emphasize on _right direction_ when Ryder is trying to read the galaxy map... Sometimes I wonder if he just points and says; _go here, Kallo, it's shiny_." Kallo mumbled and rolled his large dark eyes.

Gil praised with an outburst of laughter, "Ha, ha! Good one, Kallo! I give you props for _Pathfinder dish-out_."

Liam's voice broke into abrupt laughter and raised one of his hands out for a high-five motion. The Salarian pilot quizzically studied Liam's palm and immediately grasped the idea. Kallo outstretched his long hand to exchange the high-five with the crisis-response operative.

Sara exchanged puzzled looks from the Salarian Pilot, to the Chief Engineer, and finally up to her brother.

"Um, this makes me _very_ glad that I wasn't the one dad chose for the Pathfinder job... Anyway, Scott, I'll have to admit that speech was incredible! It was like... dad but _not_ dad.. It was _you_ , Scott. You took his place and made THAT speech.. It's really hard to find the right words to say to give my little brother a compliment..." Sara lowered her head and anxiously looked away.

Lieutenant Harper stood at military attention with her arms behind her back. She motioned a nod of approval and stated respectfully, "Alec Ryder would have been proud, Pathfinder Ryder."

Scott cocked a suspicious look and planted his hands on the sides of his hips.

"Are you guys being serious or is this another _prank at the expense of the Pathfinder_? I'm starting to get the feeling that you guys want to replace me."

The Tempest's crew swiftly turned into opposite directions and began to disperse.

Peebee piped up gleefully as she passed the human Pathfinder, "You were right, Ryder! Pathfinder Peebee has a nice ring to it." She chuckled and dashed off.

Scott folded his arms over his chest, whirling around to look-follow to the various directions that the Tempest's crew rushed off to. His attention was suddenly distracted by the sound of a male Quarian angrily shouting, "BOSH'TET! We should have killed all of your kind when you were in _our_ stasis pods!" The Pathfinder lowered his arms to his sides and swiftly rushed to trail the sounds of disputing shouts, leading Ryder into the Residential District. He spied the various groups of Batarian, Vorcha, Quarian, and Drell meshed together into brawling matches.

"Ah, shit! Sam! Get Kandros down here! There's a fight breaking out in the Residential District!"

"Acknowledged, Pathfinder. Tiran Kandros and his forces are already on their way to this location." The artificial intelligence calmly replied.

Scott raced forward to dive into the fray, prying a Drell away from a Vorcha, and shouted, "BREAK IT UP!"

The Vorcha wheeled onto the human man and swung one of its arms toward Pathfinder Ryder's direction. Scott stepped back to narrowly avoid a blow to the face but was suddenly sprung upon from the backside as a Batarian grabbed the human from behind and weighed itself onto Scott to drop him front side down to the ground. Scott immediately expelled out all of his air from his lungs from the hard drop and staggered into a choking-coughing fit. The Batarian propped into a sitting position to hold Scott's body pinned against the floor and proceeded to beat the back of his head with its clenched fists.

"DIE, HUMAN!" The Batarian enraged.

Scott tightly closed his eyes as the swarm of darkness began to settle in. The dimly sound of the artificial intelligence's voice softly sounded in the human's ears, ' _Unlocking encrypted program file. Initiating program sequence. Warning; adrenaline levels rapidly rising._ '

Ryder's conscious thoughts suddenly returned, his eyelids flying wide open, and the rush of fresh air filled his lungs. He quickly planted his hands down and forced himself to roll over, throwing the Batarian off of his backside. Scott's movements were swift as the human man regained into a standing posture and hastily stepped out of the fray to avoid another surprise attack. He turned his head side-to-side looking over the brawling matches between the opposing groups and turned his head into the direction of Nexus security coming into the area with raised weapons.

"THIS IS NEXUS SECURITY! HANDS IN THE AIR! NOW!" Lieutenant Sajax shouted in composed rage. The female Turian raised an assault rifle with both hands and took aim upon one of the Vorcha's limbs.

"FUCK YOU, TURIAN!" A Batarian spat in a berserker state. The Batarian started to rush toward one of the security personnel but suddenly staggered in its movements as a gun blast loudly sounded off. The Batarian dropped down to the ground and clutched both of its hands over the area of its bleeding leg. "F-FUCK!" The Batarian cursed out loud, "YOU FUCKING HUMANS ARE GOING TO PAY! YOU'LL ALL FUCKING PAY FOR THIS!"

Tiran Kandros came up beside the human Pathfinder and shouted, "ENOUGH!" The Turian let a single blank shot pop off to provide distraction between the brawling groups.

The Quarians, with the Drell, hastily backed away while pulling their wounded out of the mess.

One of the Quarians bitterly protested, "It's these bastards fault for killing my sister! I'll never forgive ANY of them! I wish they were left back in the Milky Way to rot!"

"It's YOUR Initiative's _fault_ for not providing an Ark for our people! So, fuck you and your damned Initiative!" A Vorcha hissed between its long teeth.

Kandros pitched his voice over the squabbling, "I SAID THAT'S ENOUGH! I'll shoot every one of you if I have to! Lieutenant, you're in charge of the Quarians and Drell. Get them patched up. My squad will _escort_ the other stubborn pricks to the other side of the Nexus. Sam, have you alerted Tann?"

Sam's voice responded, "Director Tann has been made aware of the situation. I highly advise that the human Pathfinder seek medical attention as soon as possible. Pathfinder Ryder had sustained a momentary concussion. The excessive amounts of adrenaline in his bloodwork have forced the Pathfinder out from the beginning stages of unconsciousness. Doctor T'Perro has been informed and should soon be arriving to this location."

Scott mumbled tiredly, "I'm feeling... dizzy.." He slowly closed his eyes and wobbled in place.

Kandros quickly reacted by gripping his firearm into one hand to catch the stumbling human man in the freed arm.

"Easy, Ryder!"

The Asari doctor raced into the area and exclaimed in worry, "Is Scott alright?! We need a stretcher! Get him to medical!"


	22. Chapter 18

Doctor Lexi T'Perro's exclaiming voice carried through the stretch of brightly illuminating hallway, "We've got Scott Ryder! Get him in right away! Let's get prepped for surgery!" The Asari rushed in stride with a group of nurses, consisting of both Asari and human races.

"He's not breathing anymore, I need the BVM!"

"There's no pupil dilation. He's falling into a coma!"

"How's his pulse?"

The artificial intelligence's calm voice broadcasted, "The affects from the life sustaining augmentation is wearing off."

"Pulse rate is below normal range!"

The medical staff hurried into one of the emergency surgical rooms and hastily wheeled the medical table next to the prepped flat bed and gently braced their arms under the human man's body.

One of the human nurses ordered, "Easy now! One, two, three!" The medical staff worked together to heave Ryder's body onto the surgery table.

"His vitals are barely holding! Brain activity is fluctuating!"

"The Pathfinder is dying, Doctor T'Perro." Sam's voice offered in warning.

"No, he is NOT, Sam!" Lexi shouted in retort.

"His adrenaline levels are dropping. We need an intravenous drip!"

"What is the diagnosis, Doctor T'Perro?"

Lexi's voice broadcast over the room, "There's been physical trauma on the Occipital and Parietal areas of his skull."

"There's some linear and depressed fractures." A male's voice retained a calm composure.

"SHIT! The skin is broken! There's blood coming out! Get some gauze, damn it!"

"The membrane isn't broken, is it? Get the antibiotics prepared."

"The bag valve isn't pushing enough oxygen into his lungs! Nurse, get the oxygen line!"

"We're going to lose brain activity!"

Sam's voice injected another warning sound, "Doctor T'Perro, the Pathfinder will require resuscitation."

"Heart rate is dropping! We're losing him!"

"Brain activity is in the steady decline!"

Lexi protested angrily, "We're not going to lose him!"

"Doctor T'Perro, _what_ the hell is in that phial? That's not one of our registered drugs!"

"What are you doing, Lexi?! Are you going to inject that into him?!"

The Asari medical officer disregarded all of the inquires and yelled out, "Sam, I need your help!"

Sam implied in upmost calm, "How can I lend my assistance, Doctor T'Perro?"

"Program a full restoration sequence... we _can't_ lose Scott!" Lexi impatiently ordered.

"Establishing connection. Initializing commands. Commands have been accepted." Sam announced.

"Lexi, what are you and Sam talking about? What _is_ that stuff supposed to do?"

The Asari doctor turned her voice down to a soft reply, "A miracle that will save Scott's life."

"We have a flat line!"

Doctor Lexi T'Perro whispered under her breath, "I'm not letting it happen _again_..."

.

.

Vetra Nyx walked together with Sara Ryder into the recovery room to find Doctor T'Perro standing beside the medical bed and blocked the view of the human Pathfinder. Scott sat upright upon the edge of the bed facing into the Asari's direction as the medical officer flashed a beam of light from one of Ryder's bright blue eyes to the other.

"Dilation is at normal rate. Good." Lexi evenly sighed relief and lowered the light away to meet her direct gaze into Scott's line of sight. The Asari doctor half-turned, directing her happy-relieved look between the approach of the human woman and the female Turian.

"How's he doing, Lexi?" Vetra anxiously inquired and swiftly turned her head into Scott's direction. The human man crossed his arms over his chest and cocked a suspicious eyebrow in his muttering, "You could just ask _me_ , Vetra. As you can see I'm _not_ dead... Well, I think I might be able to add _another_ notch onto my belt. I believe this makes three times that I've been clinically dead."

The Asari expressed a disgruntled sigh, "Don't make it sound like there's a reward made out for it, Scott. This isn't a joke!"

Sara stood at the foot of the bed and slowly folded her arms over the other under her bust. She gently scoffed, "It's _actually_ a good thing that Scott has a hard head, otherwise, he might have not pulled through."

Pathfinder Ryder made a devious grin toward his sibling's direction and returned his focus onto Lexi to bring into question, "Lexi, what the hell happened? I gotta say that was a _really_ weird moment. I remember starting to black out but then Sam did something to bring me out of it."

Lexi responded calmly, "Whatever Sam did triggered an overdrive on your vitals to keep you alive long enough to seek medical attention. Sam would offer a better explanation."

The artificial intelligence proceeded into the elaboration, "There was an installed contingency augmentation, the encrypted file, that was triggered upon the Pathfinder's imminent death which has essentially retained vital organ functions long enough for the Pathfinder to be administered for medical care. The encrypted file was embedded into the Pathfinder's implant via the Nano-nites first subjection into his body in their programming to restore his hearing loss."

"THAT was one hell of an experience, though. I remember hearing everything that was happening.. You were shouting at everyone, Lexi, and _then_ you stabbed me... but I gotta ask; what the HELL did you stab me with? I feel like a million credits!"

The Asari doctor faintly smiled in response, "Sky was generous to donate a quantity of sealed vials with Nano-nites that have yet to receive any instructions. Sam was able to provide the sequence of commands to make a full repair on your body... I was.. _panicked_."

"Does Tann know about this? I thought Nanotechnology was off-limits." The Pathfinder expressed an anxious look.

"As it should _have_ been!" The voice of the Nexus Director Jarun Tann proclaimed from the doorway. The small group's attention suddenly drew to the Salarian Director, with the figure of Sky directly behind and following the Nexus leader. Tann firstly came into the room and made his presence immediately known as he came forward to stand behind the Asari medical officer.

Lexi faced into Tann's direction and claimed in forced calmness, "Director Tann, please reconsider the beneficial attributes that this technology has to offer. It _has_ saved Scott's _and_ Drack's lives. This is proof that it works!"

"I applaud your efforts to save the Pathfinder's life, Doctor T'Perro, but on the reckless scale this has gone far beyond. I did not condone this specific technology to be brought into our medical practices. However, considering _whose_ life has been saved from the worst possible outcome, I will offer my generosity and overlook _this_ insubordination _this one time_. This Nanotechnology must _never_ be shared with _anyone_ outside of the Tempest's Medical Bay." Jarun whirled around to face up to the tall man in dark silver armor and demanded, "Is THAT understood, Sky?"

Sky had come forward and stopped in front of the Nexus Director. He nodded once in his acknowledgement, "I understand, Director."

Both human siblings, Lexi, and Vetra each glanced to the other with puzzled looks.

"Um," Scott began to ask warily, "am _I_ missing something?"

Tann spun around, lowering his large dark eyes onto Pathfinder Ryder.

"I have excused the charges made against Sky and have allowed him to go free. Sky pleaded his case to me and allowed me a direct connection into the micro-Central Processing Unit implanted into his brain to get the full understanding of _what_ he really is... It's just... unbelievable! This technology makes Salarian tech look like a child's toy.. I _now_ understand why Sky had his reasons to keep his personal information classified."

Sara slowly shook her head and made a puzzled look.

"Micro-CPU in _his_ brain? How is that even possible?"

The Asari returned facing into the two siblings' directions and was quick for a reply, "There's a _lot_ to know more about Sky and the Nanotechnology that he has. Everything about Sky _is_ an advanced technology. His armor, the prosthetics in his arm and leg, and even the fabrication of his muscle tissues consists of incredible technology that increase his physical strength. He makes a Krogan look like a docile reptile... _Don't_ tell Drack I said that. The point of it all is that Sky's body is combined with advanced cybernetic implants that allow him to interface with computer interfaces and programs while still retaining the sense of awareness as a living being."

Scott questioned anxiously, making worried glances between the Asari doctor and Sky, "Like a _cyborg_ , or something?"

The flattened surface of Sky's reflective faceplate swiftly slicked into molten form and began to unfold from the center, revealing Sky's lightly toned silver-colored skin. The front side of the helmet molded into an oval shape that outlined the edges of Sky's face, showing his human-like facial features. Sky's softly arched dark eyebrows slightly tilted inward giving his expression a half-narrowed look. His long almond-shaped eyes were lined with dark eyelashes seemingly giving Sky's sea green-colored eyes an emitting glowing affect. His silver nose was slender-shaped with very little nostril visibility. Sky's silver lips gradually curled into a small smile.

"If that is how you perceive me as, then yes, I am _partly_ cyborg."

Sara clamped both of her hands over her mouth to cover her loud gasp, "Holy shit! He's... _hot_!"

Pathfinder Ryder raised his eyebrows into a wide surprised look and loudly demanded in state of complete disbelief, "You.. you're _human_?!" Scott quickly slipped down from the edge of the table and quickly spun his head toward the Asari's direction. Ryder supplied with a serious outlook, "I had hoped that you _were_ joking with me, Lexi, when _you_ said Sky would be the first one to gun for when looking for an attractive mate."

Sky quietly chuckled, making a half-smirk, and replied, "You need not concern about competition."

Ryder quipped in mockery, "Well, _as_ long as no one _else_ knows what you look like, I _guess_ I have nothing to worry about." Scott folded his arms over his chest, looking between Lexi and Sky with a puzzled expression. "This _isn't_ breaking patient and doctor confidentially _is_ it?"

Jarun Tann slowly shook his head and offered response, "Sky can no longer withhold his personal and medical information from the Pathfinder if he is going to be a legitimate Tempest crew member."

The female Turian next injected her curiosity, "What was the big deal anyway, Sky? You're not from another universe, are you?"

Lexi's expression shifted into an anxious expression, glancing from Sky to Vetra, "Um, actually.. Sky _is_ formally from the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy. The location of this galaxy is seventy thousand light years from the Milky Way cluster. To be accurate; fifty thousand years directly above the Milky Way's core. Sky looks a lot like a human because he _is_ the apex _human_ race. His people are known as the _Ethar-Juson_. The Ethar-Juson have exceeded evolution through the technological advancements which include cybernetic implants that enhance their body's strength and vitality to increase their lifespan. Their Nanotechnology, for example, can restore lost muscle functions and fully reconstruct internal organs _and_ limbs. The integrating of Nano-nites into Drack's body has basically given Drack a second life."

"So, you mean Ryder _hasn't_ evolved from a chimp? That's a relief." Vetra quipped in subtle sarcastic tone. She remained standing with Sara Ryder and crossed her long arms over the front of her torso.

Sky slowly turned his gaze to look over each figure within the room and spoke in addition, "Through our technological advancement my people have expanded brain development to the maximum wave lengths. We are able to acquire knowledge from other sentient lifeforms through a _mental connection_. Taking language skills, for example, to establish the basic form of communication such as speech. Our abilities also include _influencing_ a lesser lifeform's mind to abide by our command. My level of experience has enabled me to control two Kett simultaneously. These abilities do not seem apparent within your _human_ race's capabilities."

The Pathfinder inquired in eager sound, "How does this explain our similarities in appearance?"

The tall man crossed his arms over his chest and continued to provide answer, "A small fraction of my people traveled to your Milky Way, finding and settling upon one of the many planets that presented itself in the habitable zone within a small cluster of stars that we labeled Solasvayn-Istat, or Sol for short. They experimented with the theory to remove all technological advancements from their society allowing evolution to take course, which has caused an affect on the Ethar-Juson biology to naturally adapt to the planet's various weather environments."

Scott cocked a curious eyebrow, slowly asking, "You are referring to the _Sol System_ and the planet known as... _Earth_? Does this make me a distant cousin or something? Seventy thousand years is a very _long_ way from my planet to yours just to visit relatives..."

Lexi teased with a broad smile crossing her lips, "That would be one hell of a family reunion." She turned her head up to Sky, "Sky, _rather_ , Skryonn... You haven't formally introduced yourself."

Sky closed his eyes and elegantly bowed at the waist, offering proper introductory, "I am Scathaus-Var Skryonn Neyblix of Saara-Baalhamath."

Ryder gaped and offered a surprised look, "That's a mouthful. I can see why you used the nickname _Sky_. _All_ of that doesn't make _any_ sense to me."

Sky straightened his posture and reopened his sea green eyes to peer down at the human man with a firm look. He continued to explain, "Scathaus-Var is similar to a Captain's rank in your military. My name is Skryonn Neyblix. Saara-Baalhamath is the name of the planet in which I was born."

Sara repeated slowly, "Skry-onn.. _Interesting_ name."

Jarun Tann fixated his sight onto the Pathfinder and injected, "I have all of the information that I need from your crew member, Ryder. Sky is now _fully_ under your responsibility. _Any more_ hacking jobs and I _will_ reconsider his instatement _from_ the Tempest."

Scott lightly shrugged in his response, "Looks like Sam gets to keep his gaming partner after all."

Tann narrowed his darkened eyes, lowering his voice to a mutter, "No _comment_.. I'm going back to my office now. _Forward_ any messages to me if you need anything, Ryder." The Salarian Nexus Director quickly whirled around, passing Sky, and headed for the doorway without further remark.

Sara stifled her giggling until the Salarian Director was out of the room. The human woman broke out into abrupt laughter and mocked, " _Wow_ , Scott! I think you _won_ Tann over with _that_ statement."

Scott shot a glare toward his twin and snapped, "Laugh it up _while_ you still _can_ , Sara. I'm going to be telling Suvi _all_ about _your_ embarrassing moments."

Sara's cheeks lighted up into bright red and she quickly pointed an accusing finger toward her younger brother, " _Don't_ YOU fucking dare!"

"I didn't know that you had a crush on Suvi, Sara." Vetra swiftly directed her surprise toward the human woman.

"DAMN IT, Vetra! You _weren't_ supposed to say anything!" Sara protested with an embarrassed look.

Pathfinder Ryder narrowed his eyes and mumbled, " _Uh, riight._ Whatever it _is_ between you and Suvi, I _don't_ even _want_ to know."

Sky and Lexi both exchanged dumb-founded expressions.

Scott disregarded his sibling's silent rage and looked toward Sky's particular direction to question in professional composure, "In all seriousness; what _did_ you find out?"

Sky answered without hesitance, "With Sam's help we have found the Benefactor's trail. The former Director of the Nexus known as Jien Garson was indeed murdered by one of the Benefactor's culprits. The information was staged to look like she was killed in her stasis pod when the Scourge struck the Nexus Station."

"You _know_ , you could have _asked_ me to gain access to my dad's personal logs if I had known you were interested in the Benefactor..." Scott had muttered with a glaring look.

Sky lightly shrugged, "Apologies, Scott. I will seek for your permission when dire circumstances arise." He paused for a moment and continued to explain, "The Scourge attack did not make any clear sense to me and I desired to investigate the case. I have theory that the other six Nexus Directors were all included in the murder scheme which insinuates Jarun Tann as either the mysterious Benefactor's puppet or as _the_ puppeteer."

Sara slowly shook her head in disagreement, "I had the chance to look over my dad's personal logs but... Why would the Benefactor want to kill the seven previous Nexus directors? That's a groundless _accusation_... There's _no_ proof that Tann is involved."

Sky suggested, "That is what is made to _believe_ that Jarun Tann has no involvement; using the Scourge as a way to cover up the truth. Jarun Tann may possibly be in his position because he was forced into it by threat. I also suspect that Alec Ryder was made the human Pathfinder by the same means."

The Asari doctor now made a worried look and suspiciously asked, "How did Alec have involvement in this?"

Sky glanced between Lexi, Scott, and Sara in his explanation, "Alec Ryder would have pleaded for a deal to bring Ellen Ryder to Andromeda as the last resort to keep her alive. This is only in theory; Ellen Ryder may be used as a blackmail victim if Alec Ryder did not abide by the Benefactor's demands. Jien Garson's murder scene was likely made for a public display in showing the outcome of what _failure to comply_ means."

Scott cursed, "Damn! If this is true it means that dad got into some serious shit. I think I understand now why he had these specific memories locked. It's _no_ surprise from dad to leave clues.. And mom.. SHIT! What _if_ the Benefactor tries to pin something onto me or Sara now that dad is dead?"

"Scott, calm down." Lexi soothed and reached one of her hands out to place upon Ryder's shoulder. "We'll figure this out, alright? Just one step at a time."

Sara Ryder quickly shook her head and objected, "Lexi, mom is still in cryo on the Hyperion! It's _very_ likely the Benefactor already has a close eye on her and can pull the plug at _any_ time."

Sky offered support in his calm words, "If you want to protect her we must place her into the hands of someone that you can trust."

Scott quickly shook his head and sorrowfully supplied, "We can't.. if we take her out of stasis.. she'll die _anyway_."

Sky expressed a concerned look and glanced toward Lexi for an answer.

The Asari medical officer explained, "Ellen Ryder contracted AEND, which is a rare and _terminal_ degenerative disorder that has affected the entire neurology network in her body.. She'll eventually die after coming out of stasis, it's a matter of how long she has left to live. Could be days or within the hour."

Scott quickly injected, "Nano-nites! Lexi! Nanotechnology! We can.. we can save her!"

Lexi gasped in realization, "Why didn't I think - You're right! The Nanotechnology can be programmed to repair nerve damage! I'll get preparations made on the Tempest to accommodate for the process of Ellen's recovery."

The human Pathfinder quickly injected, "Let's get back to Meridian. We have to keep this on the down-low otherwise we might tip off the Benefactor..."

.

.

 **(*Disclaimer: Added new content to this chapter. Edited 8/20/2017*)**

Scott walked together with the female Turian on route toward the Tempest's boarding station and became approached by Nackmor Drack lugging a weapon's bag over one of his shoulders as he walked from the opposing direction.

Vetra stopped with the Pathfinder in the Krogan's way. The Turian anxiously demanded, "Drack? What's going on?"

The old Krogan grumbled incoherent curses, glancing from Scott to Vetra, and growled in his response, "I lost track how many times I said it but I'm getting too old for this shit. Kesh has been riding my ass since the day I was brought back with those Nano machines. Useful things. I _hate_ to admit to agreeing with a Salarian but Tann has the right idea about them being used for the wrong reasons by the wrong people. We don't need that technology being used against us, especially if the Kett get their grabby hands on it."

Scott shook his head and displayed a discouraged look, offering objection, "Drack, I thought that you were fully recovered. Lexi let you come back to active duty."

The old Krogan lowered his large head and rumbled in his answer, "Yeah, well. That's where the _getting too old for this shit_ part comes in." Drack lifted his head and glared at Pathfinder Ryder and Vetra. "I got another chance, and by that I mean a third chance.. I think, I might have lost track.. Anyway, _no one_ gets that lucky, Ryder, well maybe you're the only other exception. But the whole point; this old man might not have _another_ chance to see my grand children if I keep doing what I'm doing. They will be looking up to me soon and I don't want to pass up the opportunity to get to know them once they get hatched. It'll be a great retirement plan for me to pass down my war stories to them."

"Aw, Drack, I didn't know a Krogan could _actually_ be sentimental." Vetra teased.

Drack muttered in disgruntlement, "Just don't let anyone else know. Lexi might extract some of that sappy shit to inject into other Krogan..."

Scott made curiosity known in his question, "Are you going back to the Krogan colony on Elaaden?"

"Maybe visit and offer my tactical advisory to the Nackmor recruits. I'm mostly going to be staying on the Nexus with Kesh... another reason for me to keep an eye on her _and_ Tann. If that slimy little bureaucrat has anything hiding up his sleeves, you'll be the first one to know, Ryder... It just seems all too convenient that he signed for Sky's release, not that I'm complaining, but that Salarian is up to something. I can _feel_ it."

Vetra crossed her arms over her armor plating and narrowed her eyes.

"Drack, did you actually _read_ Sky's personal file? Tann probably gave leeway because Sky can probably just hack his way out of prison _if_ he really wanted to. _And_ Sky _is_ a marvel of Salarian discovery, probably the other reason Director Tann released Sky if he shared his medical information for the other Salarians to look at."

Drack slowly shook his head and displayed a worried tone in his grumbling voice, "It's something _else_. And you know how I'm always right, Vetra. Just keep your eyes open when shit starts to roll down hill."

The female Turian slowly nodded and stepped closer to wrap her arms around the Nackmor Krogan.

"I'm going to miss your grumpy ass, Drack."

Drack grumbled and offered an arm around the female Turian, "You don't need to start your sappy shit on me either, Vetra. I've gotten enough of it already from the rest of the crew. Peebee tried to hide my favorite gun so I wouldn't be able to leave. Ha. Sly little Asari didn't know that I just asked Sam to find it for me."

Vetra broke away from the Krogan by stepping back.

Nackmor Drack faced into Scott's direction and continued to grumble, "Take care, kid. I appreciate everything that you have done. If you were a Krogan you'd sure make one hell of a clan chief that I would happily call my clan brother." The old Krogan stomped toward Pathfinder Ryder and extended his large arm to briefly loop around the human man's torso.

Scott accepted the friendly hug by returning an arm over the Krogan's shoulder.

"I might have made one hell of a better looking Krogan than you, old man."

Drack scoffed with a chuckle after releasing his arm from around Scott, "I seriously doubt that, Ryder. You don't have _any_ battle scars."

The human Pathfinder's voice escaped with a light chuckle and curled the corner of his lip into a smirk, "It was an honor to fight by your side, Drack. We'll see you around."

"Count on it, Ryder."

.

.

 **(*Disclaimer: Warning LEMONS coming up. If interested Chapter 18 - Alternative Romance Scene supplies LIMES*)**

Pathfinder Ryder had returned to his private quarters on the Tempest frigate ship and directed his approach toward the computer terminal. He quickly turned his head toward the direction of the doorway softly hissing shut behind the female Turian as Vetra Nyx had come into the Pathfinder's Quarters.

"Hey, Scott." Vetra's mandibles gently wiggled in the display of excitement. She swayed in her motions to approach Scott and came face-to-face with the human man. Her long arms wrapped around Ryder's hips and pulled him closely. "I had the chance to read over the Nexus reports on what happened to you. I'll make _sure_ that Batarian's head is found under a sniping scope."

Ryder smirked slyly, wrapping his arms around Vetra's slender waist, and replied soothingly, "That's very sweet of you, Vetra. Don't worry about it, though. It was just a misunderstanding - he didn't know that _I'm_ the _human_ Pathfinder.. And I thought that I'd _try_ to be nice for a change. Maybe the team needs some R and R, it _might_ put everyone in a _better_ mood."

Vetra slightly titled her head into a curious manner, "Are you sure _you're_ Scott Ryder? I've never heard you say; _nice_ and the _team needs_. Maybe _I_ should hit you in the head more often."

Scott lovingly chuckled, showing a broad grin, and expressed gentle protest, "I can think of a better way that _doesn't_ involve injuring my head." He gradually leaned into the Turian's chest cavity, bringing his lips to press into Vetra's scale-covered lips. Scott motioned Vetra to walk backwards to press her backside up against the nearest wall and persisted to vigorously kiss with the Turian. His lips broke away to start nibbling on one of Vetra's mandibles while his hands explored over her body.

"Scott..." Vetra softly whispered in a thrilled tone. Her arms lifted higher above Ryder's chest, bringing her hands to course over the human's thick locks of hair as Scott began to unfasten her garments of attire. She tilted her head to the side exposing her neck for him to start nibbling on her scales. Vetra gaped her mouth widely open, slowly closing her eyes, and softly growled in enjoyment from Scott's gentle nibbles on the side of her neck.

The Pathfinder and the female Turian took turns in removing each other's clothing and tossing aside the garments until fully exposing both of their bodies. Scott came down together with Vetra onto the floor, gingerly splaying her onto her backside and allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. Ryder started to firmly press his groin into her pelvis, slowly sliding his grown extension into the Turian's moist innards. The lower area of his backside became gently grazed under Vetra's sharp talons in his motions to thrust his hips forward into a steady pace. Scott released his arms from around the Turian's chest cavity and braced himself by placing down his hands onto the floor in order to leverage his weight to deeply thrust his prod into Vetra's body.

"S-S-Scott!" Vetra tilted her head back and gaped her mouth wide open once more to beckon a low growling cry of growing anticipation, "Harder, Scott!"

Ryder pushed himself to sit upon his knees, quickly taking up the underside of Vetra's long legs, and shifted into an upright position to directly grind into the female Turian's pelvis. Scott breathed deep gasps in his motions as he steadily swayed his hips in order to drive his long prod forcefully in and out of Vetra's shuddering body. He made random intervals to fully submerge his long extension of skin into the Turian's throbbing insides and momentarily grind the area of his pelvic bone eagerly into Vetra's body.

Vetra turned her head away, letting her arms to splay out across the floor to either sides of her with her hands quickly forming into fists, and rapidly exhaled a series of staggering cries of enjoyment.

Scott clenched his teeth tightly as beads of sweat began to form and race down his temples. The human man panted the Turian's name, "Vetra... Vetra.." Ryder's breaths became heavy-sounding prior clenching his teeth together. Scott expressed deep groans through his gritted teeth and slowly dipped his head down before tightly closing his eyelids. He dropped his jaw open expelling out his breaths into a rapid panting fit.

Vetra pleaded in a loud cry, "DON'T STOP!" Her body shuddered together with Scott's hastened paces. She widely gaped her mouth open allowing her voice to escape into a long sounding groan of pleasure unleashing.

Ryder suddenly became enticed by the warming substance smearing across his delicate skin and quickly threw back his head, jarring his mouth fully open into an abrupt loud grunt that progressed during the relinquishment of his warm anticipated streams. He ceased all momentum of his thrusts and slowly, carefully, came down onto all fours over the Turian's body. Scott's elbows braced his weight over Vetra's chest cavity, bringing his face down and breathed hot rapid breaths upon the side of her neck. Ryder slowly raised his head, reopening his eyes to meet into Vetra's bright green stare, and lowered his face to lock lips together with the Turian's scale-covered lips. Scott slowly broke away their exchange of doting kisses and turned his panting voice down into a whisper, "I love you, Vetra."

"I love you, too, Scott." Vetra wrapped her arms around the human's torso, gently pulling down his chest to press on the top of her chest cavity.


	23. Chapter 18 - Alternative Romance Scene

**(*Disclaimer: Skipping the dialogue if wanting LIMES right away. Warning: Explicit LIMES in this alternate romance option! If no likely then opted to skip.*)**

.

.

Scott Ryder approached the closed doorway leading into the Pathfinder's Quarters and stepped through the parting door to emerge into the vast-sized room. He quickly raised his attention to the tall figure of Sky standing in front of the view window with his back faced into Scott's direction. Ryder immediately drew his focus onto the back of Sky's head, making realization that the layer of dark silver was instead replaced with a full head of thick short-trimmed raven black-colored hair.

Sky's arms were crossed over his chest as he fully spun to direct his attention into the human Pathfinder's direction. His raven-black hair was also trimmed short on both sides of his head while the top was draped with thick locks of medium-length wavy hair. A wave of Sky's glossy hair dropped over the right side of his face with escaping strands dangling above his sea-green colored eyes.

Ryder walked into the room, allowing the door to seal shut behind him, and made a gawked expression, "Wow! _Who_ are you? I don't think we've met before... _I'm_ Scott and you _are_?" The Pathfinder gradually approached, quickly contorting his surprised look into a sly grinning expression.

The corners of Sky's silver lips curled up into a wide smile, showing his perfectly white teeth. Sky let his arms fall to his sides as he came forward. He quipped soothingly, "You are simply irresistible, Scott Ryder." Sky drew closer to the human man and outstretched his arms to loop around Scott's waist.

Scott returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around the tall man's lower torso. Ryder tilted his head to expressing a smirk up to Sky and began, "Well, you've obviously fallen for it because I'm just _that_ damn good."

Sky scoffed with a light chuckle, "I believe _that_ arrogance needs to be rectified." He walked briskly forward motioning the human Pathfinder to stumble backwards and abruptly forced Ryder's backside up against the wall.

Ryder made a surprised-gaped look, quickly turning his head side-to-side to find that he was pressed to the wall between the closed door and the desk area. Scott swiftly returned his attention up to Sky with a surprised look.

Sky's sea-green eyes stared with a firm glare as he pried the Pathfinder's jacket off, discarding the garment onto the floor. He braced his left hand onto the wall beside Scott's head and leaned in closely to press his silver lips into Ryder's.

Scott's shock factor rapidly wore off into a state of anticipation. His hands slowly traveled up and down Sky's backside taking the feel over the smooth muscles underlying the dark silver layer. Scott quickly broke away their kiss, dropping down his hands to take up the bottom of his black shirt to pull it over his head, and threw the garment aside.

Ryder staggered to unbuckle the rest of clothing garments and hobbled to keep his balance in order to remove his boots, one after the other, before succeeding to pry the rest of his attire off. He moved his eyes down to watch the green glow of Sky's armor abruptly fade and the glisten of dark silver mold into molten form. The dark silver liquid swiftly crawled away from the flawless light silver-toned skin of Sky's medium-shaped muscles. Scott urged a step forward, motioning Sky to take a step back, and started to give direction toward the bed.

Sky's forceful intentions returned with a vigorous kiss with the human man's lips. Scott and Sky lapped their tongues together in the shared exchange of their different tastes. Sky had prevented the momentum toward the bed, quickly moving his arms to wrap around Ryder's waist to strongly lift up the human's weight, and redirected the approach to the direction of the desk's tabletop surface. Sky swiftly lifted up Scott and placed the human man's rear onto the top of the desk on the empty space between the glowing spherical shape of Sam's interfacing and the computer's keyboard.

Ryder looped his arms around Sky's head and wrapped his legs around the tall silver man's waist. Scott turned his head away, breaking their kiss once more, and looked down to the glowing interface to inject, "Um, this _could_ get interesting... Sam, you don't mind turning off for a while?"

Sam replied in calm, "Of course. I'll leave you to your privacy." The artificial intelligence switched off the glowing interface.

"Thanks, Sam." Scott murmured with a wide grin crossing his lips. His focus returned onto Sky's body, instantly taking glimpse upon the left shoulder socket of Sky's arm. Ryder looked between both ligaments to find the length of Sky's arm and left leg, starting from the hip joint, were both composed of black metal with glowing green veins pulsing through both of the prosthetic limbs. Ryder made a worried look, "Uh, do you.."

"An explanation will be made _later_." Sky disregarded Ryder's start for an inquiry and adjoined their lips together for another eager kiss.

Scott slowly closed his eyes allowing himself to delve with the exchange of Sky's flavorful sweet taste. Ryder quietly grunted and quickly turned his head away in order to reopen his sight down onto Sky slowly penetrating with his silver-colored prod pushing into the human man's body.

"S..Sky.." Ryder grunted the humanoid's name, clenching one eyelid completely closed, and started to shudder.

Sky's head disappeared as he lowered his face down to lap up the side of Scott's neck. The human man exhaled a loud gasp from the touch of Sky's wetted tongue.

Ryder's voice expressed several deep gasps from the sensational feel of Sky's dark purple tongue running up the side of his soft peach skin on the side of his neck. Scott closed both eyes, reluctantly relaxing his posture to press his upper back against the solid glass window display behind him. Scott brought down his arms to leverage himself upon the top of the desk's black surface to settle into a comfortable position while in the progression of Sky's forward pressing motions to deepen the length of his silver extension into Scott's body. Scott let the back of his head rest up against the solid glass, tightly clenching his teeth together and loudly grunted between his gritted teeth.

Sky moved his hand away from gripping onto his own extended rod and took up the undersides of Scott's thighs to provide a comfortable leverage to slowly thrust his pelvis forward until he was able to firmly press his groin against Ryder's rear.

Scott gripped his fingers over the edge of the desk's surface and quickly turned his head away. He took in several deep gasps before peeling both of his eyes open and turned his head to stare up into Sky's face.

Sky's sea-green eyes turned into a half-closed look with a broadening smile crossing over his silver lips. He straightened his posture, holding Scott's body in place, and gradually swayed his hips back to pull the length of delicate skin out of Ryder's body. Sky slinked his hips forward forcing a complete entry and hard pressed his pelvic bone against Scott's rear.

Scott jarred his jaw open to exclaim a long-sounding cry. Beads of sweat quickly formed above Ryder's brow and on the sides of his temples. His bright blue eyes continued to watch Sky's movements as the tall man swayed his hips back again and forward once more. Scott loudly gasped with each of Sky's forward motions, feeling the forceful prod penetrating between clenched muscles. The human man's eyelids tightly closed, slowly leaning forward, and quickly outstretched one of his hands to grip onto the top of Sky's strong shoulder.

"AH! FUCK!" Scott suddenly cried out. His voice gradually raised into softly-sounding rapid pants.

Sky increased in his motions from slow movements into swift thrusts, offering a gentle rocking with Scott's body.

"FUCK! SKY! AH! FUCK!" Ryder exclaimed and quickly tilted his head back allowing his mouth to fully gape open. His voice sounded throughout the room into a series of pleasure-sound groans. Scott's body violently shuddered from the sudden onset of anticipation welting within his clenched muscles. Ryder abruptly shouted, "Sky! SKY!" His voice randomly exchanged between intervals of deep gasps and sounds of rapid grunts through the motions of another violent quiver convulsing through Scott's body. The human man dropped his hand from Sky's shoulder to grip over the edge of the desk's flat surface and finally exclaimed a long groan that progressed through Sky's powerful thrusts. Scott's voice dimmed down to vigorous panting, his body becoming drenched under sweat. His rapid breathing rate swiftly increased into staggering groans as his inner muscles were continuously thrust into by Sky's gliding prod. Ryder pleaded in his shouting, "Sky! I'm- it's... AH! IT'S COMING AGAIN! DON'T STOP!"

Sky had clenched his eyes shut and began to huff profusely through his gritted teeth. His hard-thrusts forced the human Pathfinder's body to make a delayed sway back and forth on the top of the desktop's surface. He dipped his head down and grunted lowly, "Scott.. I'm.. almost..."

Ryder proclaimed another long-sounding groan in unison with Sky's abrupt cry that filled the room. Scott's body violently convulsed in his muscle's release dousing a hot substance across Sky's delicate silver skin.

Sky dropped his mouth open for his joyous cry to echo through the Pathfinder's Quarters before fully plunging his pelvis against Scott's rear permitting spurts of his warm liquids to spill into the human's body. He slowly wrapped his arms around Ryder, gently motioning Scott into an affectionate embrace. Sky closely cradled with Scott, pressing the side of his own cheek into the side of the Pathfinder's face and making a panting whisper toward Scott's ear, "Scott.. you are.. extraordinary."

Pathfinder Ryder leaned his weakened posture into Sky's chest and slowly brought down his face to rest onto the top of Sky's silver shoulder. Scott huffed heavy breaths in his return response, "You're.. incredible, Sky.." He slowly moved his face away from Sky's shoulder and lifted his head to meet into Sky's seemingly glowing sea-green gaze. The two men pressed their lips to each other's to make the exchange of slow tender kisses.

( ** _Edited:_** _2/7/18)_


	24. Chapter 19

"So, _this_ is Meridian?"

Scott had come down the cargo bay's boarding ramp and immediately directed his attention toward the waiting Quarian in the green and black-colored environmental suit. The Pathfinder cocked an eyebrow and warily inquired, "Is there _something_ wrong?"

Zeemi crossed her arms under her medium-sized bust and slowly shook her concealed head. She walked in stride with Pathfinder Ryder as they started through the port city.

"No, no! There's nothing wrong. It's a beautiful planet. I never anticipated a Dyson-sphere like _this_ to exist! My people have never had the prospect of harboring a world within a massive shielding system. Rannoch was under Geth occupancy so... the idea was _obviously_ thrown out the window."

Ryder's eyebrow lifted to show his curious expression.

"If you don't mind my asking; how does a Quarian have a temper worse _than_ a _Krogan_? And, _more importantly_ , why didn't you accept the Pathfinder authority?"

Zeemi slumped her shoulders, letting her arms come down and dangle beside her hips. She expelled a heavy sigh in her answer, "I'm the way I am because it's _how_ things turned out to be.. I don't need to bore you with the details." Zeemi heavily shrugged her shoulders and added, " _And_ I _didn't_ want the authority to begin with."

Scott made a gradual shake of his head in disagreement, "I don't believe _that_. The others looked up to you. You are a natural leader."

"If you're trying to convince me to take the Pathfinder title, you can forget about it. I'm NOT going to!"

Ryder waved his hands into the air into a surrendering gesture, "Okay, okay! I'll drop it. I'll pick someone else and let Tann know." He lowered his arms to his sides and smirked nervously to himself.

Zeemi soothed, "Good. Besides, I prefer shooting at things to take my aggression out on. Like those fucking Bosh'tet Kett!" Zeemi cursed under her breath.

"What happened _exactly_ when the Kett arrived?"

Zeemi stopped in her stride and fully faced into the Pathfinder's direction. She huffed another deep sigh, "Our Ark had finally come out of Dark Space and once upon entering into the Andromeda cluster the Kett flagship established a communication with us.. it was like they were anticipating our arrival. They threatened to shoot at the Keelah Si'yah if we didn't comply to their demands... Which meant that they wanted to board _our_ ship and stir up shit with us. I wasn't going to put up with _any_ more of that fucking shit to be honest. Our people had their troubles already during the long journey with the Batarians and Vorcha. I told the Bosh'tet Kett what I really thought of _them_ and made the command to rev up the engines to make a warp jump... not in that order, of course. Missiles were launched at our Ark before we were able to escape... The ship sustained heavy damage but it was manageable enough to allow us to get a safe distance away before the systems decided to have a melt down."

"You made a _blind warp jump_? That would have been suicide if your Ark landed in the middle of an asteroid belt or on a planet!"

Zeemi shrugged, "Hey, we made it, that's all I cared about... but then I realized how much deeper shit we were going to be in if the other Arks had also received the same greeting or might have been destroyed.. That's why we didn't want to be found in case we sent out the distress call to the _wrong_ people - The _Kett_ specifically. We couldn't face another assault, so, we lied low until we could get enough repair work done... and you saw _how_ that was going. Cryo Bay HAD to be our priority, otherwise, the point of the journey would have been _obviously_ pointless if everyone in stasis died. Valinn initialized the distress signal and we all hoped that we would be found by someone who _didn't_ want to kill us. Our ship's systems were on the verge of collapse and without SAM Node the upkeep of the repair work was very difficult on the lot of us who were brought out of stasis. The sleepers' lives depended on us... It.. it was a hard reality to face when countless lives became _my_ responsibility."

"But you pulled through, Zeemi. You faced up to the challenges and brought the Ark into harbor with as many lives as you could save. That's what I call a victory."

"It's what your people call _dumb luck_ , Ryder, and _you_ obviously have a LOTof it. The viability you have brought for the golden worlds was remarkable! I'm astounded by how a mere human was able to pull off such the success to turn Andromeda around. _Although_ , the Kett are not completely gone."

Scott softly sighed, "Yeah, that's going to be a tough one. There's more of them out there and they have entire galaxy under their regime. They're bound to send more this way after finding out that their Archon was defeated. It's only a matter how _long_ we have until they send in an armada."

Zeemi quickly shook her head and made point, "Sam has allowed me to upload the Kett's data information to have a look over it. I'm not entirely sure about how _accurate_ the data is that Sky retrieved from the Kett flagship."

The human man cocked his eyebrow and hinted suspicion, "You believe Sky supplied false information?"

The Quarian shook her helmet again and explained, "No, no. I'm not accusing _Sky_ , I'm talking about the Kett inputting misinformation to throw us into aloof. There's no possibly way that the Kett would attempt the feat to make a counter attack on the Milky Way with their current forces having sustained the critical scale of casualties. What if it's a rouse or something to redirect our focus onto the Milky Way galaxy instead of thinking about the current state of Andromeda? It's possible that whoever this Primus is may be leading us with false information in order to regain this galaxy under Kett control..."

Pathfinder Ryder gaped into the expression of realization.

"Oh, fuck! You could be onto something, Zeemi! I understand this deceit tactic all _too_ well. Troops are _deliberately_ led with false information and sent into the wrong direction while the enemy forces are sent after the _intended_ target to claim an easy victory. We need to inform Hayjer as soon as possible."

Sam's voice spurred over Ryder's opened communicator, "Pathfinder, shall I send this information to Pathfinder Lumont Hayjer?"

Scott started for an answer but the Quarian swiftly shook her head and injected, "No! NO! Don't send any information to _anyone_! That's a bad idea!"

The human Pathfinder displayed a serious expression and protested, "What's so bad about letting Hayjer know the Kett's ulterior motive? We can _trust_ Pathfinder Hayjer."

Zeemi offered clarification, "This may be another one of the Kett's trickery tactics, Ryder. Opening communication channels leaves us in the open for the Kett to trace our signals and discover that we may have found out their plan. They might be anticipating our every move if there's a rat in the network of information."

Ryder began for an objection, " _What_ the fuck are you talking about? Hayjer wouldn't have _any_ reason to leak information to the Kett-"

Zeemi cursed, "Bosh'tet! I'm not talking about Pathfinder Hayjer! It could be _anyone_ that struck up a deal and may be making transmissions with the Kett at scheduled intervals. The Kett are in a desperate situation and when there's desperate times they are a LOT more dangerous. They may very well be working to have us become suspicious of each other to try to pry our alliances apart, _easy pickings_ , basically.. It brings me to wonder if the Kett have a base world that we don't know about."

"A base world? We've scanned _every_ planet and we have taken their main bases that were stationed on some of the golden worlds. Like Voeld and Eos."

The Quarian crossed her arms under her bust and continued to explain, "You are not thinking _outside_ of the galaxy, Ryder. It's possible another station like the Khi Tasira exists or an undiscovered world may be out of Sam's scanning range where the Kett have established solid ground before they had began their invasion. Our scanning range remains _only_ within the Heleus Cluster and unable to transmit through the Scourge's dark energy signature. There's possibility that an uncharted system lies on the outskirts of this galaxy and isn't able to be scanned if it's hiding behind a Scourge cloud... Did you actually _follow_ the trail to where the flagship was going when it left Andromeda with you on board?"

Scott raised a suspicious look and earnestly asked, "And _why_ haven't you accepted the _Pathfinder authority_? You're a genius, Zeemi! I didn't really think about that idea before. I'll have to let Hayjer know about this when we return to the Nexus."

Zeemi suggested, "Don't tell him everything _yet_. Meet with him in person on the station and schedule a rendezvous point to another location. The Nexus is a big place to hide a rat."

Pathfinder Ryder sighed, nodding in agreement, "Andromeda is also a _big_ place to hide a numerous amount of rats. This isn't the _first_ time that someone gave classified information to the Kett. I aided an Angara named Ari Veszek in the search for the truth behind the initial outlet of information exchanged to the Kett. My team and I discovered Kett sources of data stating that there were Angaran spies who worked _with_ the Kett to share classified intel and documentation that the Kett were able to use to gain the upper hand. I told Ari to hold onto this until the day that the Angara were ready to hear it..."

"That's going to lead to bigger problems. If you want to keep an alliance with the Angara-" Zeemi became interrupted as the Asari medical officer's voice injected over the communications receiver, "Scott? Are you there?"

Ryder responded, "I'm here, Lexi."

Lexi's voice hinted an earnest sound, "Remember that _discussion_ we were having? You need to come right away. It's important. You know _where_ to find me."

Scott acknowledged in a response, "I'll be right there, Lexi."

Zeemi tilted her helmet to the side as if to show her puzzlement and gave worry, "Is everything alright?"

Pathfinder Ryder made a single nod and supplied, "Yes, I'll catch up with you later, Zeemi." He briefly waved and suddenly whirled around redirecting his attention forward to make a swift sprint through the city. Ryder weaved his way through the many crowds until coming upon the location of the crashed landing site of Ark Hyperion. Scott passed under the civilian access entry point and started his way through the starship toward the Transport Station, using the transit to travel to the Cryo Bay area within the great-sized starship.

Once taking upon the sight of her brother emerging from the transit station's opening doorways Sara beckoned with excitement, "Over here, Scott!" The human woman stood at the other end of the empty medical recovery room and eagerly waved one of her arms to deter Scott's attention toward the stasis pod chamber. "What took you so long? You know what.. never mind! _Hurry_ up!"

The Pathfinder rushed between the empty medical tables toward his sibling's location and together raced with Sara into the stretched corridor. The Asari doctor and Sky were both patiently waiting in front of the Cryo Bay's Stasis Pod Revival Station.

Scott and Sara slowed their pace and stopped together before the Asari medical officer. Sky had taken a step back to allow the siblings to approach the stasis pod laying upon its backside within the locking mechanism of the Revival Station.

Lexi looked between the twins with a broadening smile, "Here she is, Scott and Sara. Elizabeth Reilly."

Sara firstly came forward, outstretching one of her hands to place her palm onto the smooth surface of the stasis pod. She whispered in a voice filled with anticipation trying to hold composure, "I can't wait to see you again, mom." The human woman slowly dropped her hand away, bringing it down to the side of her hip and formed both hands into clenched fists.

Scott showed a worried look toward Lexi and nervously asked, "No one _else_ knows about this, right?"

Sam's robotic voice provided immediate reply, "I have withheld the information from the Ark Hyperion's data files, including Nexus records, by your request, Pathfinder."

"Good." Scott took in a deep breath and slowly released a nervous-sounding sigh, "Alright! Let's get mom out of there." Pathfinder Ryder raised an anxious look up to Sky and implied in earnest sound, "Are you ready, Sky?"

Sky acknowledged with a brief nod, "I have the Nano-nites in standby mode. They have been preprogrammed to target the AEND Neuro Degenerative Disorder and will commence the repair operation once injected into Ellen Ryder's body."

Sara whispered under her breath, "We finally have the cure to save mom.. I can't believe this is _really_ happening."

The artificial intelligence announced to the group, "Commencing Stasis Pod shut down. Activating thawing process. Life signs are detected with minor brain activity. Internal organs are regaining functionality, pulse rate steadily increasing. Brain wave lengths are holding at the unconscious level."

The Asari expressed a firm stare up to Sky and implied firmly, "We need the Nano-nites to be instructed with the correct repairing sequence. Make absolutely _sure_ -"

Ryder whipped his head into the Asari's direction and gently scolded, "Don't worry, Lexi, Sky's got this. Mom is going to be alright." He looked down to the stasis pod again and repeated in a murmur, " _Mom is going to be alright_."

Sam stated calmly, "The Stasis Pod shut down sequence is deactivated, thawing process is complete. Ellen Ryder remains in a state of unconsciousness and will not become aware of our presence. I shall initialize the stasis pod's opening sequence."

The sealing systems carefully released with a loudly hiss escaping from the breaking seal. The surface cover slowly raised away from the stasis pod's framework before sliding away to the top side of the pod and settled into an upright position. The seconds seemed to last into eternal moments before the stasis pod unveiled the human woman contained within. The natural signs of progression distinguished the woman's age by the crow's feet forming at the corners of her closed eyes with few forehead lines high above her arched eyebrows. Very faint grey-colored streaks coursed through Ellen Ryder's shortened dark brown haircut. The thick waves of hair contoured evenly around the outer sides of her heart-shaped face.

Both Ryder siblings gasped in unison. Sara brought up her hands to cover over her mouth and whispered in the state of complete disbelief, "Mom! It.. it's really her! Oh, my God, Scott! It's _really_ her!"

The Asari doctor swiftly passed the human twins and came down to one knee beside the stasis pod. Lexi outstretched one of her hands to press two fingers together underside of Ellen's jaw and onto the side of her neck. Lexi motioned Sky forward and ordered in a hasty sound of voice, "Her pulse is steady but we shouldn't wait any longer. Please administer the Nano-nites, Sky." Doctor T'Perro drew back her hand to brace her weight upon the edge of the stasis pod's frame.

Sky slipped around the Ryder siblings to make an immediate approach toward the stasis pod, kneeling down beside the Asari medical officer, and outstretched his left hand to place upon Ellen's shoulder that was closest to him. He spoke softly, "I have administered the Nano-nites into her blood circulatory. The process will take an allotted time to fully repair the damage that has been done to the neurology network within her body."

Sara slowly moved her hands away from the lower half of her face and politely demanded, "She'll be cured, right? The disease.. _won't_ come back will it?"

Lexi regained into a standing posture, spinning around to face Sara Ryder, and gestured a smile of joyful content.

"This Nanotechnology has complete regenerative properties that may, in fact, prevent the disease from making a comeback. This technology has the basis to also improve a person's immune system... it could even provide the Quarians a sustainable life without their environmental suits.. It's a damn shame Tann doesn't see it the way as I do for medical purposes." Lexi heavily sighed, "He's right about the reverse side of the coin. Anyway, Sky, go ahead and take Ellen out of the stasis pod. Be _gentle_."

Sky slipped both arms under the woman's body, gingerly scooping Ellen into his arms, and cradled her body against his chest.

The Pathfinder whipped his head back and forth taking glances over each shoulder and quietly proclaimed, "Fuck! I think someone is coming!" Scott whirled to face direction toward the end of the corridor as the sound of a humanoid's heavy treading footsteps swiftly paced into the general location of the Cryo Bay.

Doctor Harry Carlyle emerged at the end of the bay and suddenly became stricken with an astonished expression.

"Doctor T'Perro? Scott _and_ Sara? What are you guys doing he-" Harry had cut himself short, quickly adverting his gaze onto the human woman in Sky's arms. "What are you guys doing?!" He continued forward and demanded, "Doctor T'Perro, are you the one who authorized for Elizabeth's release?! She's NOT scheduled to be revived from stasis! She's marked as terminally ill! We _can't_ remove a terminally ill patient out of stasis! This is the main reason why Cryo Bay and the medical bay have been the only sections of the Ark to remain at full function."

Lexi came into the human doctor's way and offered an assuring smile with her reply, "Harry, it's alright! We've found a cure for her."

Doctor Carlyle shook his head and objected politely, "That's impossible, Lexi. We don't have the research or any source of information that has the prospects of a cure for the disease."

Doctor T'Perro respectfully urged, "We _do_ , Harry. I can't discuss it here, though. Come with us to the Tempest and I'll explain."

Harry heavily sighed and raised one of his hands to rub the side of his forehead, " _If_ what you say is true, Lexi, I must insist that Elizabeth remain here in the medical bay for the purpose of observing her condition whether it improves _or_ not. She is still _my_ patient and under my care. If the worst circumstance starts to arise then-"

"Mmm... Alec.. did I dose off again? You don't have to carry me to bed.." Ellen Ryder's murmur had abruptly stirred everyone's attention onto the human woman in Sky's arms.

Sara clasped a hand over her mouth and displayed a wide surprised look. She lowered her sound of voice into an excited whisper, "Mom! She's... oh, God! Scott!"

Harry expressed astonishment and quietly demanded, "Did she just say _Alec_? Wait a minute... is this _who_ I think it _is_? Did Alec really... _She's_ Ellen?!" The male doctor quickly shook his head to regain himself into a professional state, "Bring her this way! I need to have a look at her!" Doctor Carlyle spun on his heel and started the charge to return to the other end of the Cryo Bay.

The siblings raced at Sky's heel as the dark silver figure walked with swift and long careful strides. Doctor Lexi T'Perro kept pace with a hurried jog into the medical area.

Doctor Carlyle rounded one of the medical tables and raised a firm glare onto Sky. Harry inserted authority, "Here. Place her down here. Sam, can you get a full scan on her? I need to know if she is... Damn, I _can't_ believe this."

Sky approached the medical table to gingerly splay the woman's backside upon the flat surface. He stepped back granting the Ryder twins to stand together at their mother's side.

Harry glared toward the human Pathfinder and demanded in a lowered tone, "Scott, _did_ you know about this?!"

Scott shrugged, "I kind of wanted to keep it a _secret_ from _everyone_. I was _trying_ to save it as a surprise for Sara's birthday."

Doctor Carlyle disregarded for a response and raised his sight onto the monitor screen upon the medical table's headboard.

Ellen softly whispered, "Alec.. are you there? Can you get me a blanket?"

Sara Ryder slowly outstretched one of her hands to reluctantly place it upon Ellen's shoulder and whispered, "Mom..."

"Hmm.. Sara? Oh, it's you, dear.." Ellen tiredly murmured.

"Mom!" Scott blurted out and exchanged his astonishment between Lexi and Harry. "She can hear Sara!"

Ellen grumbled, "Scott? What are you.." The human woman slowly raised one of her hands toward her face to cover over a long yawn. "What are you talking about? Of course I can hear Sara... _and_ you, for that matter. You don't need to be _so_ loud."

Sara Ryder cried out in joyful bliss with tears running down her cheeks, "Mom! Oh, my God! Mom!" Sara swiftly sat down onto the edge of the medical table and wrapped her arms around her mother's torso.

Ellen Ryder slowly peeled her eyes open and looked down to the top of her daughter's head with a puzzled expression.

"Sara? What's _going_ on?" Ellen paused for a long moment and nervously asked, "What _is_ going on? I'm... not dead am I?"

Scott came into his mother's view with an overjoyed smile, expressing his thrill, "Mom! You're okay!"

Ellen Ryder slipped out of Sara's tight embrace, quickly placing her hands down onto the top of the table's surface, and gradually leveraged herself to prop into an upright sitting position. A gaped-surprised look covered the human woman's face as she shifted her focus onto each figure that stood around the table.

Sara sat upright upon the edge of the table, bringing up the back of one of her hands to wipe away her own tears, and quietly whimpered, "I can't believe that you're alright.. I've missed you so much, mom."

Ellen returned an anxious stare up to Scott and demanded, "Scott?! Sara?! Wh.. where are we?" Her gaze lowered to one of her arms. She hesitantly lifted her hand to gradually turn it over to look into her palm for a long moment and very slowly clenched her fingers into a fist before letting her fingers fully spread out. "I can move? I don't feel any pain.." Ellen Ryder slowly shook her head and muttered, "I don't understand."

Lexi fixated her gaze into the male doctor's surprised stare and motioned a nod toward the doorway. She momentarily glanced up to Sky, also signaling for him to leave the room with a gradual nod. Both Sky and the Asari paced around the medical table and walked with Doctor Carlyle to leave the room.

Scott dipped his head and murmured softly, "Mom, there's a _lot_ to explain..."

.

.

Lamees' voice carried throughout the vast Meridian vault into an endless echo, "THIS IS AMAZING!" The corners of her orange red lips stretched into a wide smile up to Jaal Ama Darav, "I can't believe that my people built this! There are no words that can explain how exhilarating this is! The Jardaan were masters of construction but I had not fathomed that they could accomplish _this_." The female Jardaan lifted her head, quickly shifting her sight to glance all around the endless scale size of the vault.

Jaal swayed in his walk beside the Jardaan and corresponded, "This was a wonderful gift that the Jardaan have given to the Angara. We will forever be grateful." The Angaran Resistance Lieutenant stopped in his slow-pacing stride to make a glimpse around, overlooking the bridge crossings and areas above the ever shifting orange-colored electrical clouds that hovered just below the walking platforms. Prior returning his focus onto Lamees the male Angara added, " _I'm_ forever grateful, Lamees." Jaal expressed an adoring smile across his smooth lips as he lowered his head to focus his stare into the Jardaan's large golden eyes.

Lamees bashfully grinned up to the purple-colored Angara and giggled, "You are being sweet, Jaal." She stood on tip-toe that offered as a slight height increase in order to plant a kiss on Jaal's lips.

Jaal wrapped his arms around the female Jardaan's waist in support of welcoming a deep kiss with Lamees. He slowly closed his blue starry eyes, giving his head a tilt to the side, and continued to share a tender kiss with Lamees for several moments until the Jardaan woman slowly broke away their kiss and reopened her large golden yellow eyes. The Angaran lifted his eyelids to meet into Lamees' stare once more.

"My heart sings, Lamees.." Jaal nervously trailed off.

The Jardaan anxiously whispered, " _I_ sing for you, Jaal."

"If I had a stomach it would be singing up a verse of vomit." The deep robotic voice of Malvizon grumbled in disgust.

Lamees narrowed her eyes and quickly adverted her sight onto her left wrist. She scolded in a lowered agitated voice, "Malvizon, hush! Where did you learn your manners from? Don't tell me that you learned such a phrase from Gil... Oh, that skkut is going to-" The female Jardaan cleared her throat and flashed an embarrassed look up to Jaal, "Forgive Mal.. he chooses to express his opinion at the _worst_ possible opportunity.. I adore his humor but.."

Jaal smiled, gently shaking his head, "I'm not offended, Lamees. I understand that Malvizon shares a symbiotic relationship, one cannot live without the other. That's just what makes you more special to me."

Lamees dus Conta smiled bashfully and gradually broke out of Jaal's embrace. She whirled her direction away from the patient Angara to start for the Remnant control console that stood upon the edge of the walking platform. She stopped in front of the console, looking out onto the raised platform that stood in the center of the room. The main hub of Meridian's systems were connected by hanging plate-covered wiring that draped from the ceiling's core matrix. The Jardaan lowered her head, returning her attention onto the Remnant's triangular shaped control console, and spoke aloud, "This world is the center control for all the viability for each of the habitable planets. I wonder if there is a data source that contains any information about where I can find out if the relics of reincarnation were moved to another location... Those relics will serve as an insight into the past for the Angara to understand their purpose of creation."

Jaal came up directly behind Lamees and wrapped his arms around her waist in an embracing manner. He soothed lovingly, "The Angara need only understand that the Jardaan have given to us a vast galaxy to explore and worlds, of our choosing, to flourish upon. It's in our _own_ lesson to learn, in this present time, by accepting the consideration into the gifts and tools that we were provided with. We each must find our own sense of purpose and where it fits into the grand scale instead of resorting back to wondering _why_ we were created."

Lamees slowly closed her eyes and leaned the back of her head into Jaal's chest, relaxing her posture into the Angaran's embrace.

"You are as wise as you are kind, darling Jaal. History is an important aspect for both of our people to glimpse upon the past mistakes and the hardships that we have endured to come thus far. The Angara can use the foundation of Jardaan knowledge to build upon and advance. The Tehet have, _unfortunately_ , set back the ascended race from the progression that my people _would_ have anticipated. This present is what it _is_ and I am going to enjoy it with you, Jaal." The Jardaan stepped forward, pulling out of Jaal's embrace, and whirled around to face the Angaran Resistance Lieutenant. She outstretched both of her hands behind her to place upon the surface of the Remnant control console in order to brace her weight as Jaal stepped forward, bringing up both of his hands to cup either sides of Lamees' smooth face, and welcomed a tender kiss. Lamees and Jaal shared their smooth lips together and paid no regard to the green glowing orb hovering above the wrist plate as the symbiotic artificial intelligence had silently established a connection into Meridian's mainframe systems.


	25. Chapter 20

Sara made her concerns known, "Are you _sure_ walking around is a good idea, mom?"

The Ryder twins took placement to either sides of Ellen Ryder as they walked together, through the undergoing construction within the Ark, and started for the direction of the civilian access entry point.

Scott respectfully injected, "Let me know if you need a hand, mom."

Ellen Ryder lovingly chuckled and stated, "Stop fretting. I'm quite alright, you two. I'm _surprisingly_ managing well enough on my own now that these _Nano-nites_ have patched me up. I've never imagined that Nanotechnology could achieve these such wonders... Tell me again _why_ it's not permitted into our medical research?"

Sam's robotic voice hailed warning in the Pathfinder's private channel, ' _Scott, I'm detecting an alteration within Meridian's systems. I have not found the source of the cause, however, the malfunction appears to have lasted very briefly. As quick as the alteration was there have been no evident signs of changes brought upon the control network._ "

Scott Ryder slowly shrugged his shoulders and supplied in slight disregard, "Could be a minor thing, Sam. There's bound to be some old wiring having connection issues.. Just to be safe conduct an in-depth integration scan if it makes you feel better."

Ellen Ryder displayed a surprised expression and asked in astonishment, "Sam? Do you mean that your father _actually_ finished that artificial intelligence program? How are you communicating with it? I didn't hear it say anything."

The human man explained, "Sam and I share a symbiotic relationship through my implant. He can communicate directly to me through a private channel."

"Ah, right. The Pathfinder authority." Ellen nodded in understanding.

Scott slowly shook his head and continued to elaborate, "Sam _is_ connected into me. _Specifically_ into _me_. That's where the symbiotic part comes into play.. He gives me enhancement profiles that _no other_ Pathfinder can have... and Sam can force me to keel over _if_ he wanted to."

Ellen suddenly stopped in place and fixated a hard stare up to her son.

"You're joking, _right_ , Scott?"

Pathfinder Ryder shook his head again in his explanation, "No, I'm actually _not_ joking this time round. There was one incident-"

"Pathfinder Ryder, this is Pathfinder Hayjer. Do you receive? This is an urgent matter." The Salarian Pathfinder's voice transmitted over the communication broadcast in earnest tone.

Scott quickly lifted his left arm and ignited the Omni-tool's orange glow to respond to the Salarian's transmission, "This is Pathfinder Ryder. Go ahead, Hayjer."

"We have a problem. Our covert ops, that have been monitoring the Kett flagships in the Dar'Hegah system, have sighted three new dreadnaught-sized ships warping into the system just several minutes ago. There are no visible turrets or cannons, _however_. They look like Jump Freighter class."

"Jump Freighters? Does that mean-"

Hayjer's voice quickly added, "I'm afraid that the Kett are gearing up. I've already made Director Tann and Ambassador Sjefa aware of this. We need to round up our forces again, Ryder, and put a stop to the Kett while we still have them here."

Scott Ryder silently contemplated and slowly lifted his glances onto Ellen and Sara. He furrowed his eyebrows and answered firmly, "It's going to be a rough battle but we've gotta win this. I'm on Meridian but the Tempest can be prepped and ready to go in no time. I'll have Sam send you my coordinates where we can meet up and discuss the battle plan."

"Understood, Pathfinder. Pathfinder Hayjer out." The Salarian's voice clicked off.

The human Pathfinder dropped his arm down to his side and returned his focus onto Ellen's direction.

Ellen Ryder nervously smiled and hinted sorrow in her words, "Off to battle already? It's no different than your father's days in the _N Seven_.. You're _not_ your father, though, Scott, _but_ this reminds me of his old days. And just like then I will wait and... _hope_ that you come back. _Alive_ preferably."

Sara lightly scoffed, "Don't worry, mom, Scott's gotten to be a big boy. His _irresistible charm_ has gotten him _this_ far."

Scott disregarded his sibling's snide remark and approached Ellen Ryder. Pathfinder Ryder stated in a softened firm tone, "I'm bringing you along, mom. I can't let you stay here for certain reasons. I'll explain it on the Tempest."

Ellen expressed an anxious look between the twins and acknowledged with formality, "Lead on, Pathfinder Ryder."

.

.

Lexi T'Perro waved the Omni-tool's scanner up and down gliding the orange glowing light over the front side of Ellen Ryder's body. The Asari medical officer switched off the scanner and lowered her left arm down to her side.

"This is truly remarkable! The AEND is completely eradicated. There are no traces of nerve damage or any loss of motor functions. Are you experiencing any pain or discomforts, Mrs. Ryder?"

Ellen gently chuckled, "You can call me Ellen, Doctor T'Perro. I suppose after all that has happened I'm relieved to be alive. It's _still_ in the shock factor that Alec had given it his _all_ just for me. That stubborn man." She glanced back and forth between Lexi and Sara before looking down at the medical table that she sat upon. "I'm trying to get the grasp of things. We're _actually_ in Andromeda... Alec _has_ made his dream a reality. I wish I could have seen the look on his face when the Ark first arrived. He must have been so excited."

Sara slowly shook her head and crossed her arms under her bust, "I don't know. I was in the process of thawing at the time when my stasis pod malfunctioned. Scott _might_ have seen dad's face."

"What about dad's ugly mug?" Scott questioned as he emerged through the medical bay's opening doorway and diverted his attention toward the three female figures.

"That _ugly_ mug is going to be _your_ face one day, Scott. Remember that." Sara teased.

Pathfinder Ryder cocked an eyebrow in his retort, "I'd like to give credit to mom for my good looks. _Thanks_."

Sara murmured under her breath, " _Too_ bad you didn't get either mom's or dad's brains..."

Lexi quickly stepped back and whirled around to start for the other side of the room toward the doctor's desk.

"This is one family reunion I will _not_ take part in.."

The three Ryders returned their gazes, from the Asari, to one and the other. Sara unfolded her arms and brought her hands down to place on the sides of her hips. The Ryder twin tilted her head to the side and offered her statement, "I've already informed mom everything that we know, with Sky's suspicions included, about the mysterious Benefactor. I think the safest bet would be Aya. The Angara hold you to the highest regard, Scott, so it's _no-brainer_ that the Benefactor wouldn't look for her there."

Scott crossed his arm over his chest and retort, "I've already got it figured out, Sara, but _thanks_ for your _brilliant_ idea. That would have been the _first_ and most _obvious_ world to look. See, even I could have that _figured_ out."

"Oh, yeah? Where's _your_ hiding place? Don't tell me it has something with beach front property-"

Ellen swiftly shook her head and injected in stern mannerism, "Alright, you two! Enough. Pathfinder Ryder gets to call the shots. Whether his _crew_ , _Sara_ , likes it or not." The woman raised her attention toward Scott and respectfully asked in military composure, "Where am I going to be stationed, Pathfinder Ryder?"

Scott slightly blushed and protested, "Mom, you don't have to be _so_ formal. It's kind of _embarrassing_." He cleared his throat and shrugged off his anxious demeanor in order to explain, "I'm meeting up with Pathfinder Hayjer at the Krogan colony on Elaaden. I'm going to _politely_ request if Nackmor Morda can keep _Elizabeth Reilly_ safe and taken into upmost care. It's also very likely that we'll find Drack there and I can tell him the whole situation."

"The Krogan colony? _Really_ , Scott?" Sara offered crude objection.

Kallo's voice announced over the Tempest's broadcast communicator, "Ryder, specifically the _Pathfinder_ , we are beginning our entry point into Elaaden's atmosphere. We'll soon be at the LZ momentarily."

Scott proclaimed gratitude, "Thanks, Kallo! I'll assemble the team."

"Scott," The Asari quickly distracted the human man to look into her direction and suggested, "Take Sky with you. You'll need a medic on hand to ensure that Ellen is going to be alright."

Ellen lightly laughed, "I'm not _so_ feeble anymore, doctor. I'm feeling better _than_ ever." The woman slipped down from the edge of the medical table to stand between the Ryder siblings, looking firstly to Scott and announced in military form, "I am ready whenever you are, Pathfinder Ryder."

.

.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS THIS SALARIAN DOING HERE?!" Morda's growling voice carried throughout New Tuchanka's colony. The Nackmor Krogan chief whipped her large head into Scott's direction and displayed a deathly glare. "Have you forgotten what these little bastards did to my people?! You better have a damn _good_ explanation for this, _Nexus_!"

Pathfinder Hayjer crossed his arms and leaned his weight onto one leg into a relaxed posture.

"What my people did _will_ never be forgotten. I am just one _Salarian_ but I'm not _thee_ Salarian who created _and_ released the Genophage onto the Krogan race. Andromeda was _supposed_ to a place where we _both_ could set aside the differences between both of our people. I am not accountable for my people's mistakes, truly, it was a regret that should have never been made and it has become an everlasting ridicule that we _Salarians_ must face up to for the rest of our lives, even _here_ in this new galaxy."

Overlord Morda growled loudly, "I _don't_ commend your efforts to come up with an _excuse_ that will prevent me from squashing your head under my foot!"

Zeemi boldly injected in annoyed sound, "Will you two fucking knock it off _already_?! This is _why_ Quarians never involved themselves in the _Krogan_ and _Salarian_ squabble! You're _exactly_ like the Vorcha children who fight over a broken toy. Get _OVER_ it!"

Nackmor Morda stomped down from the solid rock formation that was covered with upright standing tusks and large bones of wild animals. The Krogan quickly steered her heavy foot stomps into the direction of the Quarian. Morda's face stopped short in front of Zeemi's darkened yellow helmet visor, however, the Quarian remained firmly planted where she stood in a stature of an unshakable disposition by the Krogan's aggressive approach.

"What _was_ that, _Quarian_? You know, I can easily squish you in the grip of my hand-"

"Shut the fuck up, _Krogan_ , and _listen_ for a change." Zeemi proclaimed soundly in controlled rage. " _You_ specifically came to Andromeda for _whatever_ reason. _Yes_? I get that you're butt hurt, we _all_ fucking do! You have been obviously born from a mother who had the Genophage, WHY don't you take some pride in the fact that you're the direct result of a _successful_ birth instead of being a complaining _little_ _bitch_? You came to Andromeda with other successfully birthed Krogan, it is your _birthright_ to lead them to a much greater glory here in Andromeda. The bond of clans are under the Nackmor flag, _your_ flag, _Krogan_. Make _your_ reason to keep _these_ Krogan strong for they have the strength to overcome the odds against the Genophage _and_ so shall their children should also have their strength when they are born!"

Nackmor Morda gaped her large mouth slightly open as she took a slow step back. The Krogan Overlord gradually shook her large head in the attempt to regain composure.

Scott murmured his surprise, "Wow! _That_ was impressive, Zeemi! _Who_ knew that you were part Krogan?"

Morda's voice quietly rumbled a chuckle that rapidly turned into a series of growling laughter. She settled down and nodded toward the Quarian's direction, "Not bad, Quarian. I'm _very_ surprised by how well you show no fear in your stance against me.. You speak from a Krogan's perspective, I respect that. But the fact remains that the Genophage is _still_ not cured."

Zeemi planted her hands onto the sides of her hips and demanded, "STOP bitching about it! We're _all_ working on it! As for the _Krogan's view point_ , I had a good Krogan _representative_ that taught me much about their overly _dramatic constipation_. Now that your ears have been opened, Ryder has an important discussion to make. I'll FUCKING head butt you if you have _any_ objections!" She whipped her helmet's direction toward the human man and stated sweetly, "You may proceed, Ryder."

Pathfinder Ryder nervously cleared his throat and began to slowly pace through the room. He out loudly stated, "There are concerns about the Kett making plans to return to the Milky Way cluster in order to initiate a counter attack, of _some_ sort."

Pathfinder Hayjer added, "The Kett have stationed their flagships in the Dar'Hegah system with three ships recently adjoining into their fleet. This class of ships take resemblance to Jump Freighters."

Morda grumbled, "What concern is this of _mine_?"

The Salarian rested his arms at his sides and shifted in his weight as he continued to explain, "The concern is for the Milky Way galaxy. We may be living _here_ in Andromeda but all of the civilizations are at risk, both of _ours_ included. If the Kett manage to cross Dark Space and into the Milky Way star system then the war will befall onto the occupants within the galaxy. It's our responsibility to protect the ones that we have left behind from the Kett invasion."

Morda lightly scoffed, "That was six hundred years ago, Salarian. Either the Milky Way has advanced enough to defend themselves against outside invaders or they perished due to some natural disaster. It's not our problem _either_ way."

"Anything is possible. We've no idea what transpired six hundred years ago but the Milky Way _is_ still our old home and we have the right to protect it from the Kett." Scott stopped in his pacing and motioned toward Zeemi's direction with a nod, "Zeemi has a theory on all of this. This was the reason I called Hayjer here to discuss this in a _safe_ location. There is a high probably rate that the Kett have initially planned to misguide us into _thinking_ that they were planning for an attack on the Milky Way."

Lumont Hayjer spun his head toward Ryder and suspiciously asked, "What do you mean _misguide us_?"

Pathfinder Ryder half-turned to have the group in his field of vision and proceeded with further explanation, "This is a deceit tactic often used to lure opposition forces into the _wrong_ direction. The Kett may, in fact, be using this very tactic to distract us from our focus on Andromeda. They want us to rally up as many troops as we can to go after them."

The Salarian Pathfinder gradually gaped and quickly nodded acknowledgement, "I understand! While our forces are distracted this gives the Kett the chance to send in another stash of troops to attack the undefended bases.. I wonder if they'll figure it out when we already know this tactic that has been often used in Milky Way history."

Scott agreed and suggested, "We'll play along. Have you found a way to control the Scourge, Hayjer? If so, we can use the Scourge to _our_ advantage."

"Yes!" Hayjer answered and spoke in addition, "The data files that your crew member, Lamees dus Conta, had translated for us has tremendously helped to sustain the Scourge cloud to follow under our command. Sam is able to broadcast the frequency waves and has worked to give the Scourge direction! She has also translated several _song_ _verses_ for us to use to _build_ more worlds."

"Did you just say _build more worlds_? That's technically _impossible_ , Salarian. Stars are born _not_ built. And it takes an entire Krogan lifetime for a star to begin formation." Morda grumbled.

Hayjer disregarded the Nackmor Krogan and added, "We need to ploy our own deceit tactic and use the Scourge for that means, Ryder. I'm not sure what the Kett will do if we don't go along with their plan. I'll send word to assemble the fleets and-"

Scott spoke insistence, "Hayjer, you _cannot_ inform _anyone_ if it's true that the Kett have an ulterior motive. We want everyone to go along as if this is meant to be a _serious_ fight."

The Salarian Pathfinder narrowed his large black eyes into a confused look. His rising question was interrupted by Zeemi quickly injecting, "There is high probability that a telltale may be taking part in an agreement with the Kett. I have no physical proof but suspicions _always_ prove justification."

"I see." Lumont Hayjer agreed, "You have the right of it, Miss Ren'torai. If there is indeed a traitor then we'll have to find a way to lure it out. For now, the concerns lie with assembling a fleet and stationing covert forces throughout the cluster.. this may be a little difficult to accomplish but if we can get the Quarians, Drell, Vorcha, and Batarians included into this plan then we'll make a significant difference in numbers to pull it off. I'll return to the Nexus and rally for troops, Ryder. I'll keep you updated, Pathfinder."

Scott nodded in gratitude, "Be safe, Pathfinder." He watched the Salarian Pathfinder whirl around and began to leave from the area. The human man returned his attention onto Overlord Morda whose glaring look quickly turned onto him.

" _So_ , I suppose you came here to ask for my _help_ , Nexus. I'm listening only because you were forefront in our long ago agreement and gave this colony the Remnant Drive Core. _However_ , I cannot lend any assistance. The Krogan make better ground forces rather than space fighters. Our usefulness wouldn't have any point in the fight."

Ryder slowly shook his head and took a step closer toward the Nackmor Krogan and respectfully implied, "That's not the reason why I'm here, Morda. I wanted to ask a personal favor."

"A _favor_?" Morda growled lowly, "It _depends_ on the _favor_."

Pathfinder Ryder turned his head and called out, "Sky! Can you bring her out?"

The dark silver figure emerged from around the rock face in stride with the woman known as Ellen Ryder. Ellen came up beside her son and glimpsed around.

Morda's voice portrayed mockery, "What the hell is _this_? More Nexus to keep watch on _my_ colony?"

"Actually," Scott started with a coy smirk, "I'm asking the personal favor that Elizabeth Reilly be taken into your colony as a protected citizen and treated with the upmost care."

The Krogan scoffed in a rumbling voice, "You want me to _babysit_ a human?"

Ellen crossed her arms under her bust as she fixed her glare toward Morda's direction.

"I don't need a _babysitter_ , thank you very much. If _the Pathfinder_ didn't trust you then he wouldn't have come here to ask you for this personal favor."

Morda coldly objected, "Trust goes both ways, _human_. The Pathfinder is only in good graces because of what he has done for the Krogan. Nackmor Drack and Kesh have also put in a good word for him, _so_ , he's the _only human_ that I will place faith in."

Ellen retort, "Well, _at least_ that's good otherwise I'd have a few words for him if he was brought up without knowing the consideration of others' needs."

Scott lowered his voice to a whisper, " _Mom_ , let me _handle_ this."

The Nackmor Overlord slightly tilted her head and hinted surprise in her voice, "This human is _your_ mother? Well, _why_ didn't you just say so, Nexus?"

Pathfinder Ryder raised an eyebrow that displayed his puzzlement.

"You.. you're _agreeing_ to it?" Ryder inquired in a state of complete disbelief.

"I'll agree on condition; I have a request of my own. Our trade exchange routes, from here to Paradise, have been attacked on several occasions by stragglers... some of which are _Krogan_ stragglers. They have been taking our much needed supply of water to replenish into our tanks. The merchant flight paths to the Initiative outpost have also been suffering numerous attacks and having their supply crates containing food and materials taken. There are various places that have signs of crashed transport ships but there is _nothing_ left behind, as if _every_ part is being taken in as salvage. There's also a list of bodies that haven't been accounted for.. some of _my_ Krogan are on that _list_. Either the victims are becoming Fiend food or they're being taken as hostages.. _or_ have been thrown into a sinkhole. Either way, I'm becoming really agitated with this problem and want it solved. _Now_."

Scott pointed out observation, "You said _Krogan_ stragglers, Morda."

"I believe Jorgal Strux is behind all of it. He is the _most_ likely suspect to strike a revolt after his clan's banishment. That moron hasn't learned that _pissing me off_ is a _very_ bad idea! If Strux is indeed behind this, find out his base of operations, Nexus, and stop him with his band of idiots at any way you see fit... or rather just kill him to put him out of _my_ misery. I've had enough. Do this for me and I'll accept your request."

"My _personal favor_ seems a lot less... _complicated_ than _yours_." Pathfinder Ryder muttered under his breath.

The Nackmor Overlord protested in annoyance, "Asking _me_ to _babysit_ is probably just as tedious in comparison, Nexus. I'd rather have the show of a gunfight instead of keeping tabs on a meat popsicle."

Ellen's eyelids dimmed further into a deathly stare. The woman smoothly uttered, "This _meat popsicle_ knows _how_ to kick a Krogan's ass. You don't think that an _N Seven_ soldier wouldn't have taught this old woman a few tricks?"

Morda burst out into laughter, "I'd like to see you _try_. Whatever this _N Seven_ is means _nothing_ to the Krogan or to me."

Ellen cocked an eyebrow into the show of sly anticipation, offering provocation, " _Don't_ tempt me."

Scott murmured under his breath toward Sky's direction, " _Maybe_ this was a _bad_ idea."


	26. Chapter 21

The Pathfinder squad had arrived into the familiar valley surrounded by grand rock formations with newly constructed scout towers and guard stations built upon the flattop plateaus following along the cliffs' surrounding rims. The structures of buildings that remained were reconstructed into hospitable apartments and merchant establishments as the reformed scavenger base had been overtaken into a flourishing city.

"Pathfinder," Sam's voice began over the squad's broadcast, "since the removal of the previous occupants, Elaaden's populace have come to reside here and have established this as an accommodation for civilian settlement. The name still retains it's predecessor title; The Flophouse. The majority of the Drell faction have migrated to this particular world for reason that this planet's arid temperatures are comparable to that of their fallen home world of Rakhana which provides genuine adaptation for the Drell."

Scott quipped, "Who knew that this place could make a turn around after _evicting_ the local Raider group almost half a year ago? Well, it's good news for the Drell. What happened to the Hanar and Elcor? I'm curious, _on the small scale_ , to know where the Vorcha and Batarians would have chosen to run amuck... I _suppose_ having a general idea where both races are located will significantly reduce the amount of visits I have to make to the medical bay. Batarians are _obviously_ hazardous to my health..."

The artificial intelligence started the elaboration as the Pathfinder group ventured between the groups of wondering crowds, "Both the Hanar and the Elcor have expanded their people between the planets of Meridian, Aya, Havarl, Kadara, and Eos. The bulk of the Hanar race have taken preferable akin to Meridian's and Havarl's sustainable humid and aqueous climates. The greater amount of the Elcor race have distinguished themselves on Eos, and Meridian as well, while few have been accepted into Aya's Vesaal exchange. There is a minority amount of Elcor and Hanar on Kadara. Few still remain on the Nexus."

A low-scratchy sound of a feminine voice called out from behind the group, "Whoa! That's some _fancy_ armor that you've got there!"

The Pathfinder and squad whirled around swiftly diverting their focus onto the figure coming up behind. A female Drell with lightly blue-colored skin swiftly raced forward. Her deepened red frills expanded further out than the typical males of the Drell species with a expanded bust size in comparison to a human woman or an Asari. She was fully adorned in a shimmering very dark purple attire that appeared black without direct sunlight. The armor wear appeared fitted to her slender frame shape. The female Drell immediately stopped in front of Sky and studied over his armor as she moved her head up and down. "That IS really cool armor! It glows and it's _shiny_! Where _did_ you get it?! I _must_ know!" She tilted her body to the one side, looking passed Sky, and raised her attention onto the human man. "WAIT A MINUTE! I know _you_! You're the human Pathfinder! Scott Ryder?"

Scott slowly shrugged and quipped, "I _believe_ so.. After a few whacks in the head _kind_ of has that effect similar to memory loss..."

Zeemi crossed her arms under her chest and provided an unimpressed response, "Yes, he _is_ the Pathfinder. _No_ on the autographs!"

The female Drell zipped between the Quarian and the tall man in dark silver armor to suddenly appear in front of Pathfinder Ryder. The human man made a surprised look by the Drell's abrupt approach.

"My name is Nydra Devmorn." Nydra outstretched one of her hands out in greeting.

Scott gradually accepted the female Drell's offer into a handshake. He cordially nodded, "It's nice to see that the Drell have made Elaaden a good home. I'm kind of surprised that your people didn't want to live with the Hanar."

Nydra released the Pathfinder's grip and shrugged, "Many of us still share a Compact with the Hanar and continue to serve to their requests through messaging... it's a long distance relationship but we _needed_ a world where our people could start their _own_ beginning. That's what the Andromeda Initiative was for, correct? _Start a new beginning_."

The human Pathfinder smirked and proceeded into a curious manner, "Maybe you can help me, Nydra. I'm looking for a Turian named Velonia. I was pointed into _this_ direction from Paradise."

The Drell quickly answered, "Velonia! Yes, I know her! She's running her own place at the Flophouse Information Center. This way!" The Drell brushed passed the human man to start into a particular direction.

Sam's voice instigated warning in the private channel, ' _Pathfinder, one of your firearms has been taken into Miss Devmorn's possession._ '

Scott cleared his throat and murmured loud enough for the Drell to hear him, " _Ahem_. May I have _my_ weapon back?"

Nydra became rigid and very slowly spun around. The female Drell suddenly dashed into a nearby crowd making for a swift disappearance.

Zeemi shouted, "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING?! THAT LITTLE THIEF!"

Ryder grumbled under his breath, "Figures _we_ find the _first_ Drell _pick-pocket_..." He quickly wheeled on the Quarian and soothed, "Calm down, Zeemi. Sam can trace her movements." He turned around facing forward and asked aloud, "Sam? You _do_ have a trace, right?"

"Of course, Pathfinder. Using your weapon as the tracker source you should soon find Miss Devmorn if you follow the tracer's signal."

Sky politely injected, "There is a very possible chance that an ambush awaits for us. My armor may conceive a highly profitable value to _most_ of the lifeforms in this galaxy."

Pathfinder Ryder boldly stated, "I think we can _handle_ a few muggers. Taking down Kett is a daily exercise. Let's catch up to her!"

The squad dashed through the crowds following after the human man as Scott guided the way through the Flophouse in pursuit of tracing the signal.

Zeemi muttered silent curses, "I'm going to kill that fucking Drell with my hands! After _all_ of the shit my people went through to transport that little bitch into this galaxy... I'm _going_ to make her pay!"

Scott made the traverse to the upper level located under the large gaped rock formation. The height of the grand-scale rock pillar reached almost as high as a skyscraper, with the sun's alignment, provided an overcast of cooling shade over a small portion of the city below. Pathfinder Ryder continued through the shadowed district until reappearing under the full sunlight into the area where the two-story building was stationed near to the edge of the cliff's drop-off. The stacked building had become converted into a Delivery Import Station for the Flophouse's source of incoming and outgoing needed supply trades. Ryder traveled with an even pace while winding around the station workers. The Pathfinder bypassed the stairs leading up to the second story and made a brisk jog across the first landing pad on the right side of the tall building. He crossed the metal walkway that had been constructed upon the solid stone cliff with waist-height railing bars in order to prevent an accidental plummet. Scott momentarily took glance over the edge to look upon the wide scale view of the flourishing city below. He had come to the reinforced bridge that connected to the adjacent cliff leading to the single-story building designated as the focal point for sending out cargo deliveries. The landing pad had been expanded with three additional landing pads that were constructed with reinforcement bars braced underside of each platform and firmly compressed into the rock face. The landing pads followed the ascending cliff side to the area behind the transport station allowing more delivery ships to make a touch down. Located behind the single-story structure the composition of the stacked rocks were broken down and carved out for the placement of an evenly ascending stairway compacted firmly into the rock's formation. The Pathfinder group raced around the dock workers to start for the stairway and began the climb. The tiered stairs led up to the newly constructed platforms built together with the three new landing pads.

"Look! There she is!" Zeemi hastily injected and motioned toward the transport ship, located on the furthest landing pad, that was preparing for liftoff.

Scott swiftly turned his attention onto the female Drell climbing into the shuttle with the doorway immediately sealing shut behind her. The shuttle's leverage thrusters loudly burst to raise the craft high above the landing platform prior its trajectory being spun into the north east direction. The transport craft rapidly made its ascend and vanished over the grand rock face.

The human Pathfinder quickly demanded, "Shit! Sam, can you get that ship's destination?!" Ryder whirled around and returned traverse through the upper city.

The artificial intelligence respectfully replied, "Working on it, Pathfinder. The transport shuttle's destination systems have been marked on the nav-point directly north west of the Northern Remnant Monolith."

"Let's return to the Nomad and get the drop on her! I _want_ my gun back!"

.

.

Zeemi shouted, "SNIPERS!" The Quarian ducked behind the rear side of Nomad's large tread tires and firmly gripped her favored modified Geth shotgun into both hands. The singe of a bullet zipped over the vehicle's outer armor shell.

Scott stood upright with his backside facing the side of the vehicle's front wheel. He side-stepped to briefly come out of cover and swiftly peered around making a glance toward the location of building structures.

"Looks like the scavengers are at it _again_." Scott raised his voice to nearly shout, "Shooting at the one _who_ saved this galaxy is a _bad_ idea, guys!"

The Quarian expressed another shout out, "RYDER! THEY HAVE A RPG! GET OUT OF THE WAY _NOW_!"

The Pathfinder squad dashed into all different directions in the attempt for an escape as the anti-tank missile was launched.

The rocket grenade easily penetrated through the vehicle's armor shell and erupted, upon contact, into a rising explosion of metal being soundly ripped apart before being flung around the surrounding area. One after the other the Nomad's tread tires went off like the abrupt sounds of shotgun blasts thunderously exploding. The shockwave rapidly ruptured into a wide circular radius forcefully bashing against Ryder's backside and threw the human man into the air propelling his body to briefly soar over the desert's red sand. The Pathfinder ultimately landed hard and flatly onto his front side, upon the course sand, and had knocked the air out his lungs.

' _Pathfinder, shielding systems have become rendered temporarily offline. The Nomad has sustained critical damage and can no longer be operated._ '

Scott harshly coughed momentarily and slowly grunted, "Ow.. fuck.. that.. hurt." He gruelingly staggered in his movements for the attempt to stand upright. The human man wobbled in his stature, making a slow turn around, and directed his attention toward the Nomad to find the vehicle in a fire-consumed shamble of splintered blackened metal. Ryder cursed out loud, "Oh, shit. Vetra is going to kill me.. How the hell did they get a Rocket-propelled grenade launcher, more importantly, WHY don't I have _one_?"

Sky's voice came over the broadcast, "Pathfinder, I have found Zeemi. We shall soon be upon your coordinates." The shine of dark silver metal swiftly emerged around the spew of black smoke wildly wavering in the arid breeze. In his approach toward the Pathfinder's direction, Sky had stopped to take cover behind the thick cloud of smoke and knelt down with the Quarian's body laying within his arms. Sky gingerly outstretched his arms granting Zeemi to stand of her own accord.

Zeemi whispered gratitude, "Thanks, Sky." She braced one of her hands on the top of Sky's nearest shoulder in order to balance her wobbling steps.

Ryder dashed toward the squad members and stopped in front of Sky, swiftly diverting his look upon the Quarian's helmet. A crack had run across the dark yellow-colored visor. Scott offered a deeply concerned look in his eyes and demanded in desperate sound, "Zeemi?! Are you alright?!"

Zeemi's sound of voice uttered silent curses and painful-sounding grunts through her helmet's respirator. She firmly compressed her other hand upon the side of her hip where droplets of red started to seep out. The Quarian retort angrily, "Does it _look_ like I'm _alright_?! A shrapnel ripped into my environmental suit and it fucking hurts!"

Sam's voice gave warning, "Pathfinder, I detect that the wound has deepened to the depth of internal muscle tissue. A surgical procedure will be required to repair the damage."

The gears of a firearm's mechanism softly clicked from directly behind Scott's helmet. Pathfinder Ryder expressed a drawn out sigh in his disgruntled statement, "There's a bad guy _right_ behind me. Sam, you could _have_ let me known."

The artificial intelligence's voice transmitted over to the private channel, ' _Apologies, Scott. There is a low-frequency interference generating from within the compound that is disrupting my scanning range. The blocker distinguishes the similar properties as the device found in Kadara's port. I am unable to detect the enemy's approach._ '

The human Pathfinder muttered under his breath, "And _again_ with the AI blocking systems.. _Who_ in the hell is passing these things out?"

"TURN AROUND, PATHFINDER!" The deep scratchy voice of a male Drell ordered from behind Scott Ryder.

Scott slowly eased up both of his arms into a surrendering gesture and very reluctantly turned his direction around to face toward a dark blue-colored Drell. The male figure was fully clad in a dark grey and black-colored scavenger's Exo-suit. He firmly gripped the stock of an assault rifle in his hand with the point of the barrel aiming point-blank toward Scott's chest armor.

Sky's echoing voice whispered with a stern manner, " _Pathfinder_."

An idea contemplated through the human Pathfinder's thoughts. Ryder's defensive training compelled the human man to suddenly lunge one of his hands down to shove away the gun's barrel away from his chest as Scott began for a body drop. In the Pathfinder's plunge, he started for a full spin, bending one of his legs at the knee, and forcefully expelled a roundhouse kick into the side of the Drell's kneecap immediately snapping the figure's leg in half causing an internal rend of muscle to soundly crack. The impact instantly disjointed the bones' placement, rendering both sides of the biceps femoris tendons to rupture, and compelled the Drell's snapped limb to suddenly give out from under him.

The male Drell beckoned a long scream of agony before toppling over, falling away from Ryder, and hard dropped onto his side on the ground. He had relinquished the firearm and quickly curled up the severely damaged appendage toward his chest. The Drell raged at the top of his lungs, "FUCK! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU BROKE MY LEG!"

Scott half-turned at the waist, giving brief glance over his shoulder from the corner of his field of vision to witness a silver barrier that had taken spherical form around both figures of Sky and the wounded Quarian.

Zeemi quietly gasped, "I'm.. starting to feel.. light-headed.. and nauseated.. _not_ good."

The Pathfinder loudly demanded, "Sky, can you do something for her?!"

Sky injected, "There are traces of a spreading infection. The Nano-nites can amplify her immune system and repair the damage that has been caused."

Scott quickly nodded his helmet, "Get her stabilized!"

The glowing shield dispersed before Sky gradually stood into an upright stance to fully face into Zeemi's direction and placed his left hand upon the Quarian's shoulder.

Zeemi cried out sharply, "OW!"

The human Pathfinder wheeled around, returning his focus onto the male Drell curled up in the sand. Pathfinder Ryder scooped up the assault rifle and threw it aside far from the Drell's reach. Scott took grip of another preferred handgun's stock into the grip of one of his hands, lifting the point of the barrel toward the moderately cloudy sky, and ordered out loud, "Sam, notify the Tempest of our position for a pick up. Since we're stuck _here_ let's get my gun back. How are you feeling, Zeemi?"

The Quarian happily shouted, "I FEEL GREAT! LET'S KILL SOMETHING!"

Ryder lowly responded in questionable sound, "Um, okay. That's.. _great_? Let's get going then." Scott thought to himself, ' _She reminds me of Peebee and Drack being spliced together and reborn into a new body which would be called Zeemi._ ' He quickly turned his helmet onto Sky, whom had returned face-forward to gaze upon Ryder with an unseen gaze. "Sky, take point. Use that barrier to give us cover from enemy fire while we move in. What's its threshold against a RPG, _by the way_?"

Sky acknowledged caution in his response, "We should not remain here to make that discovery." He passed the human Pathfinder and took lead in front of the team. Sky outstretched his left arm and brought down a full front-side glowing silver barrier. The barrier's circular shape rapidly expanded to accommodate a greater span of protection. The tall figure started the trek from behind the cover of the blackened smoke and began over the course sand in the approach toward the scavengers' base establishment. The building had been constructed upon into a third story. The placements of new structures were also constructed together and around into a forming a half ring, marking the area as a small settlement.

Gunfire immediately sputtered into a shower of red glowing bullets that swiftly came upon the surface of the glowing barrier and instantly dispersed upon contact. Sky pressed forward in hasty stride.

Scott ordered, "Get to the buildings for cover! They won't be able to use the RPG!"

The Pathfinder squad raced to the side of the three-story structure and braced their backsides into the solid wall taking protection from the enemy's rooftop position. The silver transparent barrier had rapidly faded.

"Sam, can you- AAAHH! FUCK!" Ryder dropped down to one knee and clenched his free hand against the side of his helmet. "What the fuck was that?! I felt a sharp pain in my head.."

"Apologies, Pathfinder. I had not intended to cause you a discomfort. There appears to be a malfunction starting to occur in our connection. The cause may have been triggered from the AI system blocker. I advise visiting Doctor T'Perro's medical lab as soon as ably."

"Not _until_ I get _my_ gun back.." Scott heavily sighed forcing himself into calm, "Just lie low for a while, Sam. I'll get this figured out on my own."

Sam replied, "Advisory tactics and scanning systems will be temporarily offline. Private channel will remain open."

Ryder spun his helmet into the Quarian's direction finding that Zeemi had began the charge from the squad's present location and zipped around the building.

"Zeemi?! Where are you going-" Scott's voice transmitted his demands over the broadcast communicator but was suddenly cut off as the sound of loud hissing shotgun blasts rapidly sounded off.

"DIE BOSH'TETS!"

The Pathfinder regained into a fully standing posture and quickly raced in pursuit of the frenzied Quarian. Sky followed after Ryder as the two men rounded the outer wall to come to an opening between the buildings. Scott rushed through the break, taking hold of his handgun with both hands.

The human Pathfinder swiftly raised the scope's sight to mark onto a humanoid target crouched upon the top of one of the single-story buildings. Ryder's index and middle finger pulled down together to release a deadly bullet to suddenly pierce through the figure's helmet immediately followed by a spray of red blood spewing out of the bullet's exit point. The humanoid's body crumbled into a hidden heap upon the rooftop. Scott carefully side-stepped to follow with his backside faced to the wall. He whipped his gun's point around toward one of the fully-clad scavengers in dark grey armor that had suddenly stepped out from her hiding place. Ryder instinctively marked the scope's sight upon the helmet's visor and pulled the trigger once more. A bullet throttled from the short gun barrel and suddenly punctured through the raider's visor leaving a serrated hole over the area of an eye's placement. The woman's body dropped to the ground without any further motions of movement.

Scott was caught into the spray of glowing bullets raining upon him from above and at ground level. The sudden barrage rapidly began to break through the integrity of the Pathfinder's crafted armor.

Ryder cursed, "FUCK! They already cut through my shields?!" The human Pathfinder ignited the jet system in order to swiftly propel himself out of the crossfire and found cover behind a pile of stacked crates.

The dark silver figure of Sky had come up directly behind Ryder and brought down the enlarged silver glowing spherical barrier around the two of them. The Pathfinder momentarily glanced up to the tall humanoid and loudly admitted gratitude, "Thanks, Sky!" He returned his sight onto Zeemi as the enraged Quarian charged into one of the buildings and launched multiple sprays of shotgun blasts that brilliantly flashed over the walls. "SHIT! ZEEMI!" Ryder swiftly ducked out of cover, hugging to the walls, and raced for the Quarian's direction. The rain of glowing projectiles immediately disintegrated once striking upon the silver glowing barrier leaving both the human Pathfinder and Sky unscathed. Ryder zipped into one of the structure's opened doorways and stopped within to swiftly glance back and forth. Opposing forces emerged on both sides with gun points taking aim upon Scott and the man in glowing armor. Ryder braced into an offensive stance and swiftly raised one of his fists into the air before forcibly dropping his clenched hand down against the floor suddenly dispersing a shockwave of pure Biotic energy that rapidly expanded into a wide radius. Enemy units that were caught into the powerful shockwave were suddenly thrown back. Pathfinder Ryder chanced the opportunity to hastily switch out weapons for his favored assault rifle. Scott firmly gripped one of his hands onto the weapon's stock and the other under the barrel. He braced the assault weapon, making a target out of one of the rising humanoid scavengers and launched a brightly orange glowing round that ignited a small explosive detonation after making contact. The proximity of the blast had scorched the scavenger's body armor leaving the figure sprawled upon the floor.

Pathfinder Ryder triggered another grenade to bounce once upon the ground before landing it between two scavengers. The orange fiery round erupted with a resounding explosion, instantaneously ripping through both figures' shielding layers, and pitched both bodies outward from the small explosion's range. Scott whirled his direction to track the Quarian's trail by following the sights of the shotgun's plasma burn marks left on the surfaces of walls, the flooring, and the battered lifeless bodies. The human man had taken glimpse upon two halves of a dark yellow-colored face visor upon the ground, taking in the realization that Zeemi had now become exposed to the open air.

"ZEEMI!" Scott shouted and charged through to the final room to find the Quarian berserker standing in the middle of the room with her backside faced direction to the Pathfinder's approach. The human slowed his pace, carefully stepping over the lifeless heaps of scavenger bodies scattered around the small room. Scott came to a standstill and offered his concern, "Zeemi? Are you alright? We found the broken face visor on the floor back there.. I don't _think_ it's the new trend."

The Quarian lowered the point of the Geth shotgun toward the floor. The sound of Zeemi's voice took in a deep breath of fresh air and slowly expelled out a soft sigh.

"I'm alright, Ryder." Zeemi replied without the robotic echo from her helmet's transmitter. "For once I can _actually_ breath outside air! Whatever that injection Sky had given to me has completely bolstered my immune system. I'm feeling like I have nothing to worry about anymore." The female Quarian slowly spun around, whirling her front side into facing the Pathfinder's direction, ultimately revealing the true appeal of the female Quarian.

Zeemi's hooded helmet remained in place to hide the Quarian's unseen hair and contoured elegantly around her face shape. The structure of the Quarian's pale green-colored face was very slender oval-shaped. Slightly darkened, and gradually faded, hued striping ran down both sides of her face providing a contour for her high cheek bones. Her long smooth nose was also slender sculpted and displayed very small nostril visibility. The Quarian's upturned long eyes were brightly amber-colored while the whites were replaced with dark blue color giving the iris color of Zeemi's eyes an outstanding vibrant appeal. Zeemi cocked one of her high arched eyebrows into a puzzled look. Her pale green wide lips expressed into a frown in her asking, "Why are you looking at me like _that_ , Ryder?"

"Um.. uh.. you.." Scott stammered and slowly raised one of his hands to motion toward the female Quarian's face. " _Never_ seen.. face.. Quarian."

Zeemi scoffed, "Well, _obviously_." She shifted her head's direction toward Sky and broadened a warming smile, "Sky! Whatever you did, I can't believe it! THIS is what my people _need_ to finally be freed from our worries about dying from a simple cold virus! There's no traces of infection coming into my body! I'm BREATHING _unfiltered_ air!"

Sky cordially bowed his head, offering a respectful manner, "I am relieved that you are feeling well, Zeemi."

The Quarian suddenly lifted the Geth shotgun into a firm brace with both hands in order to take aim upon the figures coming in from the other end of the building and shouted, "BEHIND YOU!"

Both the human Pathfinder and Sky swiftly whirled around, directing their battle focus onto the group of scavengers slinking into the long hallway and quickly made a dive behind walls and bulk-sized objects for coverage.

The silver glowing barrier broadened out from its spherical form into a full wall that took the brunt of red searing bullets zipping from the previous room.

Scott approached the transparent wall and shouted, "Come on, guys! I _just_ want my gun back!"

Zeemi grumbled with an eye roll, " _Seriously_ , Ryder? They purposely took your weapon to lure you into a trap.. which you _obviously_ took the bait. You could have _built_ a new weapon to AVOID all of _this_!"

The Pathfinder quipped dryly, "It's the matter of _principle_ , Zeemi. It's _my_ gun! What _if_ they took _your_ gun?"

Zeemi narrowed her eyes into a glared look and admitted defeat, "Alright, _alright_! I get it.."

Scott whipped around toward the doorway and loudly directed orders, "Sky, we're going to need your help on this! See if you locate that AI blocker and disable it from this location so we can get Sam's tactical back online. We're going to be pinned down if we stay here. We've gotta get the high ground!"

The Pathfinder and Quarian zipped out from behind the cover of the silver barrier and rounded to take placement on either sides of the metal framework that separated the rooms. The silver glowing shield dimmed before Sky side-stepped to take cover behind the wall's structure with the Quarian.

Red flashes of bullets briefly zipped passed the metal framework that Scott had taken for cover. He braced his backside to the frame and had begun to lean out in order to peer around but had abruptly shifted his head's direction forward to take glimpse upon the small room finding that another mob of enemy units had come in from the backside of the room.

Ryder demanded with the sound of surprise, "AH SHIT! They're behind us too?!"

Sky quickly stepped forward and flung a puck-sized disc across the room to stick upon the ground. The disc rapidly glowed into a brilliant blue light that suddenly unleashed jolts of bright blue-colored electrical currents that rapidly crawled across the metal flooring and slithered up each of the figures' bodies. The visible electrical volts set off blue-colored sparks as if disabling the scavengers' shielding systems and forcibly seized the humanoid figures into violent convulsions before they collapsed onto the floor.

The human man noted under his breath, " _Those_ would have been handy a _lot_ sooner." He returned his attention to the next room, bracing the assault rifle firmly in both hands, and swiftly rounded the wall's frame. His middle finger together with his index tightened onto the trigger quickly releasing an orange glowing grenade to launch and bounce into the room. The grenade's detonation soundly exploded followed up with the cries of enemy forces being caught into the small blast radius.

Zeemi knelt down to one knee and quickly leaned out to choose a target prior releasing the trigger to unleash a single impactful blast from the plasma shotgun. The brilliant light zipped through the air and collided against the selected opponent forcing the humanoid figure to become briefly knocked back from the plasma incendiary. The modified shotgun had prevented the kickback and had immediately initiated the coolant systems to prepare another plasma charge.

Scott gripped his firearm's stock into one hand and slung his free arm around to quickly pitch a powerful Biotic Shockwave into the next room. The glowing wave flashed across the floor that abruptly knocked enemy forces up and outward from its direct lined path. Ryder settled his gaze upon one of the stunned targets before making the charge into the room to shoulder bash into the humanoid figure. The Biotic Charge's full brunt force compelled the scavenger's body to suddenly propel through the air and collided against another comrade causing both figures to heavily fall together onto the floor. The blue glowing affects of the Pathfinder's Biotic power spontaneously unleashed a circular explosive radius as the human man clashed his fist against the floor. Pathfinder Ryder was quickly bubbled under the silver sphere which prevented the surprise of glowing strings of bullets raining upon him. The red projectiles dispersed upon contact with the silver barrier providing Scott with a mobile cover as he progressed through enemy lines launching several rounds of fiery orange grenades into the direction of the standing humanoids that retained at great distance. The detonations set off into a rapid sputter of small explosions offering Ryder the chance to swap out the assault rifle to the handgun.

The female Quarian pursued after the human Pathfinder and stood outside of the silver barrier. The two combatants picked off the remaining scavenger survivors with the few rounds of ammunition that was left in their guns' clips.

Scott slowly released the handgun into the grip of one hand and pointed the barrel's scope to the ceiling. The human man let out a heavy sigh, dipping his head down and muttered his sarcastic nature, "This was one _hell_ _of_ a party! I'm not _too_ particularly fond of surprise parties, _unless_ Drack is in charge. I _like_ Krogan parties. There is, _however_ , the tendency for a lot of head-butting contests involved.. and the occasional _something_ blowing up." Scott Ryder holstered the handgun before fully turning into Sky's direction as the man in dark silver armor emerged into the room. Scott cocked an anxious look and inquired, "Did you find that device, Sky?"

The tall man extended a long metal object that resembled much likeness to a Scrambler Unit. Sky responded, "Found and disabled. Discovering its properties will prove useful to counter the interference frequency wave lengths that are disrupting Sam's scans."

The Quarian holstered the heavy shotgun. Zeemi casually approached, glancing between the two male figures and implied serious tone, "Not only that but find out _who_ is making them. Whoever is building these damn things definitely knows something about Sam's capabilities."

The artificial intelligence supplied in robotic sound, "Katherine Nigh, the one responsible for the anti-Artificial Intelligence movement is experienced with AI technology and its capabilities. It's a probable theory that one of her subordinates progressed with the remaining resistance group into manufacturing the devices that have the technology to disrupt my scans."

Ryder expressed another drawn out sigh, "I really don't get this. Knight is in prison and Alain still lives on the Nexus.. Perhaps Knight's followers wanted to keep the _crusade_ going. Anyway, this device may lead us on the track to find out who is building them." The human man wheeled into the direction of a figure emerging out from the shadows. The light blue-colored Drell quickly offered her hands up into a surrendering gesture and pleaded desperation, "Please don't kill me!"

Ryder coldly quipped, "You know, if you want to _start a new beginning_ you might want to _start_ by _not_ stealing other people's belongings."

Nydra protested innocence, "I'm sorry but I _had_ to do it!"

Scott shook his head and rolled his eyes. He expressed snide in his inquiry, "And _how_ do I know that you're _not_ going lie to me when I ask how you got yourself in _this_ situation?"

The female Drell brought down her hands in order to quickly shuffle through her clothing garments and finally outstretched both hands together to hold out the stolen firearm. Nydra anxiously responded, "I can explain! It started when I came to Elaaden trying to look for decent work at the Flophouse. I know it's _hard_ to believe that a Drell would want _honest_ work. An opportunity opened up.. _but_ it was an offer that was difficult to pass up when you get contracted a lump some of credits. Someone contacted me, via audio transmission.. it was impossible to distinguish the voice but they insisted that the _human_ Pathfinder be rendered incapacitated and brought to a specified location. Not _this_ particular location."

Scott stepped forward, warily accepting the handgun by gripping around the barrel, slowly turning it over to ensure that it was not a false fabrication, and slowly nodded his satisfaction. The weapon was holstered into its proper place.

Zeemi injected, "And I suppose all these _others_ were also offered a large sum of the profit?" The Quarian motioned to the scavengers' lifeless bodies scattered throughout the room.

Nydra had lowered her arms to her sides into a slightly tensed posture. The female Drell glimpsed around and slowly nodded before diverting her attention toward the female Quarian, "Believe so. I never knew who they were before and didn't particularly take fond of them when they plotted for the capture of the human Pathfinder. I was used as the _bait tactic_.." Nydra momentarily narrowed her eyelids into an annoyed look and added, "We were all instructed to leave the body at the drop off point but _not_ linger around otherwise we wouldn't get the other half of the agreed credits."

Zeemi persisted, "How much were you and your _friends_ promised?"

Nydra dipped her head down in her reply, "A total of thirty thousand credits _each_. Each of us has received half now and will get the full payment _after_ the drop."

Scott slowly shook his head showing the look of disbelief and implied bitter sound, "I don't think I really believe any of this."

The female Drell swiftly lifted her face glancing up to Ryder with a bewildered look. She pleaded, "Please believe me! I'll give you the coordinates if you want to find out for yourself."

Sky offered in suggestion, "You cannot go empty-handed, young Nydra. If you are going to drop off the Pathfinder's body then it must be believable."

The Quarian wheeled onto Sky and demanded, "What?! _You're_ kidding, right, Sky? We're NOT going through with this!"

Sky explained, "This may lead us to the mysterious contact that wanted the Pathfinder out of commission."

Pathfinder Ryder crossed his arms over his chest armor and grumbled under his breath, "Yet, _another_ trail to follow.. Can someone just _point_ me into the direction to the bad guys' hideouts?"

.

.

 **(*Disclaimer:** Zeemi's appearance is a _different_ variant from Tali Zorah's _presumed_ appearance. (Presuming that Quarians have other skin color variations) I did not take example from Mass Effect 3's picture of Tali found in Shepard's quarters. I have instead glimpsed through concepts to _try_ to come up with a rough idea to how the female Quarians _might_ look. However, I'm _not_ going to claim the idea as my own for the sake of, respectfully, avoiding plagiarizing another artist's (s') work. ***)**


	27. Chapter 22

Mayor Kariste Archana emerged from one of the landed transport ships and stood still momentarily, taking glance of the Tempest frigate ship's chosen landing area upon the flattened sandy dunes in the distance. Her eyes shifted over to the site of the blackened shambles of the Nomad vehicle before fixing her gaze onto the human Pathfinder who had stood in patient waiting outside range of the transport ship's landing zone. Kariste walked forward, out loudly stating her surprise, "Wow! You weren't kidding, Ryder! That IS a _wreck_."

Scott spun around to walk in stride together with the Asari, starting the approach in direction of the obliterated vehicle. Volunteer outpost workers had previously arrived to aid in the recovery effort by spreading out across the site to collect the splintered metal fragments. The human man paid in respect, "And here lies the Nomad in _pieces_."

Kariste shot a brief narrowed look toward Pathfinder Ryder and injected, "In all _seriousness_ , Ryder, considering that this type of weapon wasn't issued to the Initiative, it's _very_ possibly that there were a large sum of these type of weapons illegally transported into Andromeda by a black market standard. The Andromeda Initiative made the RPG weapon _illegal_ for all good purposes to avoid something like _this_."

Pathfinder Ryder corresponded, " _This_ was not intended for the Kett, Mayor. _Whoever_ brought _or_ obtained that weapon has a personal vendetta if they are meaning serious business to take me down. There was a large lump sum of credits given out to these scavengers with the additional bonus _if_ I was handed over to the person gunning for me. If it wasn't for Sky then I might have ended up as a wall trophy."

One after the other, Mayor Archana and Scott slipped between two buildings in order to appear within the circle of surrounding structures. Kariste turned her head side-to-side, making glimpses between the workers and the handful of Tempest's crew members spread out and sorting through the raider group's supplies that were left behind. The Asari stopped together with Ryder and returned focus onto the human, displaying a curious look, "Did you happen to find the weapon? Finding out who manufactured the weapons might provide us with a clue to _who_ is assembling the black market establishment here in Andromeda."

Ryder slowly shook his head and supplied response, "I'm presuming whoever took the shot at the Nomad ducked out immediately after. My team and I couldn't find the body or the rocket launcher."

The Asari grimaced her blue lips into a frown. She acknowledged a disappointed sound, "I see." Kariste changed her direction to face the Pathfinder and implied formal respect, "Well, I'll try to help in any way that I can, Ryder. We're not hurting for capable volunteers, we have the Krogan on our side and we're making good time with a third outpost. I'll put some ears out there for you."

Scott nodded in gratitude, "I appreciate it, Mayor Archana."

Kariste planted her hands onto her hips while curling the corner of her blue lips into a smirk and expressed astonishment, "I have to say your crew member Zeemi'yanya is quite the _surprise_.. for _all_ of us! I didn't anticipate that the Quarians would be so _beautiful_. That Nanotechnology is definitely _worth_ dipping our research into."

Ryder crossed his arms over his chest and grinned to himself in response, "I have a _suspicion_ that the Quarians _might_ give Tann a _hard_ push on the subject."

The female Turian's voice exclaimed, "Scott!"

Scott and Mayor Kariste Archana directed their attention onto Vetra Nyx quickly racing up to meet with the Pathfinder. Vetra excitedly boasted, "Scott, I've got some good news and some _really_ good news! The good news is; I've forgiven you for getting the Nomad blown up. The _really_ good news; our requisition order has been pitched through for a new vehicle! We're getting the new Nomad model vehicle! It's equipped with the all-terrain functions AND it can _float_ in water! Now we can drive _and_ travel through water! FREE OF CHARGE!"

The Initiative Pathfinder brightly smiled and offered appreciation, "No kidding?! _Free_? I'm impressed, Vetra. You're one _wonderful_ woman that I can certainly count on."

The Turian's mandibles wiggled, displaying a bashful mannerism, "Having _close ties_ with a Pathfinder has its perks." Vetra quickly added, "We'll have to leave Elaaden to make the pick-up. My supplier has it waiting for us at Kadara's port."

Ryder nodded acknowledgement and hailed the artificial intelligence, "Sam, get the crew rounded up. We're heading back to Kadara." Scott returned his focus to the Asari and offered, "Keep me posted on anything that you find, Mayor Archana."

Kariste Archana gave a nod, "Will do."

.

.

Doctor Lexi T'Perro had raised the orange light from her Omni-tool's scanner to shine over the human Pathfinder's head.

"There's no sign of internal link disruptions between your implant and Sam's connection, Scott. Everything is perfectly normal.. considering that Sam might have _accidently_ zapped you. But more likely than not, this wasn't one of Sam's practical jokes. If it's true that the Artificial Intelligence scrambler device has something to do with this then we need to figure out a way to counter its interference frequencies to Sam's scanning systems. Those devices are going to become _very_ problematic for the _both_ of you."

"HA! Got another one!" Gil's voice chanted from the cargo bay.

The Asari doctor rolled her eyes together in the motions of a head shake. Lexi heavily sighed, "Sounds like Gil's lured in another victim. I'm _not_ the slightest curious to know who's been stripped down to their underwear _this_ time." Lexi clicked off the Omni-tool's medical scanner and lowered her arm to her side. She spoke in earnest, "Scott, if you experience another jolt of unexpected pain you _need_ to address me _immediately_. We might have to make a trip to SAM Node on the Hyperion to run a full diagnostics scan."

Ryder hopped down from the medical table and half-turned to the medical officer with a sly grin, "I've had worse things happen than a shot of pain in the head, Lexi."

"I'm _serious_ , smart ass." Lexi momentarily narrowed her eyes into a glowered look but had also displayed a devious smirk of amusement. "When you go out there _don't_ be surprised if you find _everyone_ stark-naked. Gil has made the cargo bay into an _exhibition of nudity_."

Scott muttered under his breath, "I really _shouldn't_ investigate but it's become part of the _babysitting_ duties.." Pathfinder Ryder lined for the cargo bay and made his appearance known once he had come through one of the door sets into the bay. Scott quickly raised one of his hands to cover over his eyes and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK?! SARA! PUT A SHIRT ON!"

Sara Ryder grumbled dismissal, "I still have my bra on, dummy. It's not like you've seen me like _this_ before."

The human man turned his head away while shielding his eyes in the effort to avoid stumbling over crates in his approach toward the makeshift poker table. The other figures that sat around the table included Gil Brody, Lamees dus Conta, and Sky.

Scott protested, " _This_ is _different_! You're.. a.. girl with.. um.. what girls _have_.. This _is_ leaning toward an _awkward_ moment.." Scott had chosen a place to stand to keep his hand as a shield from the sight of his half-dressed sibling. He narrowed his eyebrows to glare at the engineer. "Gil? _Really_? I _thought_ you were going to turn over a new leaf."

The Tempest's engineer shrugged, "Ah well, I'm investing my time in as much as possible before Meri and Dian are born."

Sara warily quipped, " _Playing_ poker is what you consider _investing time_? Shouldn't you be _learning_ how to change diapers?"

Gil cocked an eyebrow as he looked toward Sara and made polite retort, " _Agreeing_ to _participate_ isn't _exactly_ helping me along now is it, Sara?"

Sky injected, "You have instigated the match, Gil."

The chief engineer glanced up to Sky and protested in a hurtful sound, "Aw, Sky, why do you have to be like _that_? _Ratting_ me out to the Pathfinder.."

Scott raised his attention onto Sky, whom still retained his full dark silver armor without a helmet that had, at last, provided the unveiling of Sky's head.

The both sides and the back of Sky's head were covered with short-trimmed raven black-colored hair while the top of the humanoid's head was covered in thick locks of longer medium-length wavy hair. A thick wave of shimmering hair dropped over the right side of Sky's face while escaped strands hung above both of his sea green-colored eyes.

Scott Ryder made his surprise known, "Whoa, Sky! I never imagined you with a full head of hair. Cyborgs are capable of growing hair?"

Sky responded in monotone, "I will _insist_ that Peebee give Jaal coffee."

Lamees raised a curious look toward Sky's direction and asked earnestly, "Coffee? What is coffee?"

The Ryder siblings exchanged anxious looks. Scott provided the reply, "Um, it's.. As long as you _don't_ drink it there shouldn't be any problems for _us_ to worry about."

"Is it poisonous?" The female Jardaan made a worried expression.

The human Pathfinder started to turn away, offering a gentle shrug, and called out, "Just _don't_ drink it.. for _all_ our sakes. I'm heading off to my quarters _if_ anyone _wants_ to find me." Scott Ryder casually jogged making the return course for one of the cargo bay doors leading into the long corridor. He passed under the door's metal framework and began approach for the Pathfinder's private quarters but had suddenly been grabbed onto by a strong grip before being forcibly pulled into the crew's quarters.

"Wha-" Scott yelped out of surprise as he was dragged further into the vast room and pulled out of range for the doorway to seal shut.

The female Quarian quickly released Scott's arm and took a step back.

Ryder fixated his surprised expression onto the Quarian berserker. Zeemi had dressed down from the green and black environmental suit into a dark green bodysuit with a low front that showed the top of her bust. The middle-top of Zeemi's hairline was hidden under a wide overlap of gradually darkened green skin that smoothly contoured over the top of her head into the shape of a short-length horn made of flesh. Her long locks of ocean blue-colored hair were strung into a loose ponytail and brought around to lay over one of her slender shoulders. The various areas of Zeemi's bare skin were also consistent with the deepened green hues of vertical striping running on the outsides of her thighs and the both sides of her shins. The Quarian's short pointed ears were slightly flattened against the sides of Zeemi's head while the earlobes directly connected onto the back of the jawline.

"Ryder, we need to talk-"

The Initiative's human Pathfinder hastily injected with a gaped expression, "Zeemi?! Is that you?!"

Zeemi's eyebrows narrowed into an annoyed look while expressing her agitation, "Would you shut up and listen?!" She stepped away, crossing her arms under her medium round bust, in silent waiting for Scott to nod his head before she continued, "I need to talk to you about the Nanotechnology. _This_ is going to be the breakthrough for my people to FINALLY have a solution to our problem! I've sent my blood test results to Valinn to show to Director Tann that the Nanotechnology _will_ benefit the Quarians! We can live our lives without worrying about a small scrape turning into a fever! Ryder, we _have_ to push this through."

"You don't need to convince me, Zeemi. It's _Tann_ that we have to worry about."

The Quarian briefly turned her head away expressing a soft sigh, "My people _need_ this technology. I _need_ your help on this, Ryder." She lifted her oval-shaped face, diverting a stern look up to Scott, "There was something else; it's about Lexi- she won't get off my case about my _anger management_ problems. _Unfortunate_ for her; _this_ is _who_ I am!"

Scott cocked his eyebrow into a worried look, clearing his throat to softly ask, "And just _who_ are _you_? I thought you were part Krogan."

"Bosh'tet! If you're not going to take me seriously-"

Ryder offered a gentle chuckle and quickly added, "Take it easy, Zeemi! I was being sarcastic.." He took in a deep breath and slowly corresponded an evened temperament, "Why don't you tell me a little bit about what made you into _you_ , Zeemi? I've not had the chance to get to know more about you."

Zeemi huffed, bringing a calm demeanor upon herself, and shifted her weight onto the other leg.

"If you _must_ know my pilgrimage wasn't the most _happiest_ fairytale to be told. I was young and naïve when I took station upon a space colony shared between Turians and humans. The system was a hot spot for pirates and other such assholes that liked to plunder for whatever supplies they could get. I lived on the colony for only a few months, offering help and generosity to everyone in order to earn my keep. One of the unexpected days came, when I was in the middle of taking inventory for the supply crates that came in, the sound of gunfire had started coming from outside of the depot. I quickly sealed myself into one of the supply crates to hide.. So _happens_ , this _specific_ supply crate was included into the hijack." Zeemi gradually spun her head away and stared at nothing in particular. "The pirates didn't expect to find _me_ in _their_ stolen supply cache. I had no weapons, or any other means, to defend myself. They took it upon themselves to make it into a sport of torture.. They took my vaccination supplies and nutrient paste, my hands were bound together and my suit was punctured before they threw me back into the supply crate. It was _hell_ , Ryder."

Scott quickly asked in worry sound, "That's fucking barbaric! They _had_ to know that Quarians have weak immune systems! How long were you trapped?"

"I don't remember how long I was trapped in that crate but during the time I had become very sick. No one took pity on me, _so_ , I either would be faced with death or try to find a way to get out. One of my hands came loose out of the bind for me to use my Omni-tool. I managed to hack the crate's lock and broke it open from the inside. The next challenge was sneaking through the pirate's spacecraft without getting caught _while_ enduring through the state of sickness. They probably didn't expect that I would survive and escape the crate but I had to learn quick how to survive without being found. _Learn_ how to kill _without_ being killed."

"How did you overcome your sickness?"

"My immune system struggled to adapt but I managed to pull through it until I found first aid supplies. Luckily, there were Turian smugglers on board for me to make the most out of their food supplies. After that, I decided to pick them off to gain control of their ship.. without realizing that I was in _their_ territory, it turned into another quick shit storm... Yet _again_ , I was captured but this time they decided _not_ to torture me. Their leader, a Krogan named Zarn, was impressed by a lone _Quarian_ picking off an entire crew of smugglers. When I came within close proximity I stabbed him right in the fucking balls!"

Ryder gritted his teeth and instinctively dropped one of his hands down to cover his groin.

" _Ahem_. You know, that's a very _fragile_ place to be _stabbing_ someone."

Zeemi answered in cold bitterness in her glowered look toward the human Pathfinder, "Yeah, _well_ , when you're faced with uncertainty, you're only option is to go for the nut shot.. I wonder if the Kett have-"

"Let's _not_ go _there_ , Zeemi. And, no, they don't. _Hence_ , the exaltation process." Scott cleared his throat, "Continue."

" _Right_. Zarn didn't seem phased about his nuts being injected with my knife. He removed the weapon and started laughing about the situation.. I was commended for my efforts and then offered a job.. I didn't know what to make of it at the time but.. opting out of the offer _probably_ would have meant impending doom. From then on, everything that I've learned and know has come from Zarn."

Scott noted out loud, " _That_ explains your _Krogan_ -like personality and why Morda likes you."

Zeemi shrugged and brought down her arms to place her hands upon her slender hips. The female Quarian gloated, "I _have_ battle scars to prove how awesome _I_ am."

Ryder's expression showed a nonchalant appeal as he replied, " _Uh huh_."

"Ryder," The Salarian pilot's voice hailed over the Tempest's broadcast communicator, "can you come to the bridge? We.. we're having some abnormalities showing up in the Tempest's systems."

Suvi's voice spoke in addition, "I wonder if that AI blocker had something to do with it."

The Pathfinder called over the transmitter, "Hold on, I'll be on my way up!" Scott whipped around prior his charge out of the door and proceeded through the Tempest on direct course for the bridge's location.

The lighting systems rapidly flickered, turning from vivid brightness to dim red color, briefly flashing the yellow-colored caution lights, and slowly returned to normal glow.

Peebee's voice rang out from the escape pod room, "Who's messing with the light switch?! I like to see _where_ I'm going! _Thanks_!"

Scott demanded out loud, "Sam?! What's going on?"

The artificial intelligence provided calm answer, "I am unable to detect the cause of the power grid's fluctuation. My scanning systems provide a normal read out on the Tempest's systems. I can process an in-depth system defragment and conduct scans for computer system viruses."

Lieutenant Cora Harper charged from the bio lab to hastily pursue after the human Pathfinder toward the bridge's opening doorway. Cora proclaimed with military composure, "Ryder, this needs to be fixed otherwise it might integrate into the Tempest's networking systems! What if we try scanning around the ship? Maybe there's a fault or virus that is forcing Sam's systems to ignore whatever it is that is causing the problems."

The two Initiative personnel rushed through the opened doorway leading into the bridge room, Scott raced for the starboard control while the human Biotic turned toward Kallo's direction.

Pathfinder Ryder worriedly demanded, "Where are we at, Kallo?" He briefly glimpsed through the viewing window finding that the frigate ship was in the process of warp traverse.

"We're coming upon the Govorkam system. I'm inputting the landing coordinates for Kadara." The Salarian whipped his head's direction to look up to Scott and expressed obvious worry, "Ryder, this has never happened before! The bugs were all worked out before this ship was prepped for its first launch here in Andromeda. Sam _can't_ possibly be malfunctioning, either!"

Ryder nodded in agreement toward the Lieutenant, "I agree with Cora. We need to scan the ship to find the problem but let's _first_ get on solid ground _before_ running diagnostics.. I'm not particular about the life support systems _accidently_ shutting down while we're traveling in space."

Suvi announced, "We've come out of warp. Approaching planet Kadara. Ryder, shall we head for Kadara's port or head for the Ditaeon outpost?"

"Let's go to the port. We'll pick up the new Nomad while we're there."

Kallo quickly implied, "We're receiving a hail from Kadara's port. Accepting transmission."

The voice of Keema Dohrgun pitched urgently over the broadcast speakers, "Ryder, just the _right_ Pathfinder I was looking for!"

Scott questioned, slightly hinting suspicion, "Keema?"

Keema hurriedly spoke, "We've got a problem, Ryder. Do you remember Jyarra Vonx? The new Roekaar resistance leader?"

The human man murmured his disdain, "How _could_ I forget.." Scott crossed his arms over his chest, making a worried look, "What's the problem?"

"She's escaped just moments before your ship showed up in the star system! She took out some of the guards and has taken the rest of the Roekaar prisoners with her. Reyes is trying to track her down. Jyarra is _exceedingly_ dangerous and must be stopped, Ryder! I'm afraid of what she'll do if she catches Reyes off-guard."

Scott responded diligently, "You're in luck, we're here to pick up a _big_ package. We'll be coming down into the port soon, Keema. Send us Reyes' last coordinates. I'll get a team prepped."

Keema applauded gratitude, "Thank you, Ryder! Sending you the coordinates. Please be careful!"

After the transmission had switched off Lieutenant Harper came around from behind the pilot's seat and stood at attention in front of Pathfinder Ryder. The human man gradually spun to face into Cora's direction.

Cora began elaboration, "Ryder, I'll remain on board to moderate the Tempest's systems and run the scans. I insist that I have Sky's help on this. Whatever is messing with Sam's systems I believe that Sky's interfacing capabilities can locate the source of the problem. That Nanotechnology can do a lot more good than just repair blood vessels - it works on computer systems, too. That computer chip in Sky's brain is a whole different level of tech compared to our Biotic implants. Sky can create a direct link into our implants- the augment that kept you alive, for example. Sky will be able to have a pin-point on your exact location and give you power boosts. He has also allowed you to have access to _some_ of his abilities."

Scott cocked an eyebrow into wide surprise and conveyed demanding sound in his inquiry, " _Why_ didn't I get this information sooner?"

The Lieutenant respectfully quipped, " _Reading_ his dossier may provide more insight, Ryder."

Kallo muttered under his breath, "It'd be _easier_ for Ryder to just have a picture book."

"Kallo!" Suvi suddenly gawked, displaying a shocked look on her face as she spun her head to look upon the Salarian. The science officer lowered her voice to a lecturing whisper, "Kallo, that's _not_ very nice! And he _can_ hear you."

The Salarian pilot gently shrugged with reply, "I'm just being facetious, Suvi."

The human Pathfinder lightly shrugged in dismissal, disregarding the conversation at hand. Scott slipped passed the Lieutenant starting his way toward the armory and announced the order, "Get the team suited up."


	28. Chapter 22 - Alternative

Ryder crossed his arms over his chest and grinned to himself in response, "I have a _suspicion_ that the Quarians _might_ give Tann a _hard_ push on the subject."

The female Turian's voice exclaimed, "Ryder!"

Scott and Mayor Kariste Archana directed their attention onto Vetra Nyx quickly racing up to meet with the Pathfinder. Vetra excitedly boasted, "Ryder, I've got some good news and some _really_ good news! The good news is; there are no decent tombstones to put on your gravesite. The _really_ good news; our requisition order has been pitched through for a new vehicle! We're getting the new Nomad model vehicle! It's equipped with the all-terrain functions AND it can _float_ in water! Now we can drive _and_ travel through water! FREE OF CHARGE!"

The Initiative Pathfinder nervously smiled and questioned worriedly, " _Tombstone_ , Vetra? Are you already making plans for when I _actually_ stay dead?"

The Turian politely mocked, "Ha, very funny, Ryder. I was _kidding_." Vetra quickly added, "We'll have to leave Elaaden to make the pick-up. My supplier has it waiting for us at Kadara's port."

Ryder nodded acknowledgement and hailed the artificial intelligence, "Sam, get the crew rounded up. We're heading back to Kadara." Scott returned his focus to the Asari and offered, "Keep me posted on anything that you find, Mayor Archana."

Kariste Archana gave a nod, "Will do."

.

.

"I'm _serious_ , smart ass." Lexi momentarily narrowed her eyes into a glowered look but had also displayed a devious smirk of amusement. "When you go out there _don't_ be surprised if you find _everyone_ stark-naked. Gil has made the cargo bay into an _exhibition of nudity_."

Scott muttered under his breath, "I really _shouldn't_ investigate but it's become part of the _babysitting_ duties.." Pathfinder Ryder lined for the cargo bay and made his appearance known once he had come through one of the door sets into the bay. Scott quickly raised one of his hands to cover over his eyes and shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK?! SARA! PUT A SHIRT ON!"

Sara Ryder grumbled dismissal, "I still have my bra on, dummy. It's not like you've seen me like _this_ before."

The human man turned his head away while shielding his eyes in the effort to avoid stumbling over crates in his approach toward the makeshift poker table. The other figures that sat around the table included Gil Brody, Lamees dus Conta, and Sky.

Scott protested, " _This_ is _different_! You're.. a.. girl with.. um.. what girls _have_.. This _is_ leaning toward an _awkward_ moment.." Scott had chosen a place to stand to keep his hand as a shield from the sight of his half-dressed sibling. He narrowed his eyebrows to glare at the engineer. "Gil? _Really_? I _thought_ you were going to turn over a new leaf."

The Tempest's engineer shrugged, "Ah well, I'm investing my time in as much as possible before Meri and Dian are born."

Sara warily quipped, " _Playing_ poker is what you consider _investing time_? Shouldn't you be _learning_ how to change diapers?"

Gil cocked an eyebrow as he looked toward Sara and made polite retort, " _Agreeing_ to _participate_ isn't _exactly_ helping me along now is it, Sara?"

Sky injected, "You have instigated the match, Gil."

The chief engineer glanced up to Sky and protested in a hurtful sound, "Aw, Sky, why do you have to be like _that_? _Ratting_ me out to the Pathfinder.."

Scott raised his attention onto Sky, whom still retained his full dark silver armor without a helmet to show his true appeal.

The human man smiled pleasantly toward Sky's direction offering a remark, "Looks like you're handling yourself well."

The corner of Sky's silver lips curled into a wide smirk, "The concept of Poker is similar to Chess; analyzing your opponents' moves and understanding their habits. Gil's reaction changes into envy whenever _I_ mention your name, Scott. He also fumbles with his playing cards."

Gil protested his case, "That's not true! I _shuffle_ the cards because I'm the dealer! _And_ I have no reason to be jealous.. _Sure_ , Ryder is dating a sexy alien man BUT that's not the point."

The human Pathfinder expressed suspicion, "What _is_ the point?"

The chief engineer glowered in his look toward Scott, "Are you _really_ going to put me on the spot, Ryder? Need I call up Peebee and ask her to give Jaal some _coffee_?"

Lamees raised a curious look toward Gil Brody's direction and asked earnestly, "Coffee? What is coffee?"


	29. Chapter 23

**(*Disclaimer: FYI:** _The place where this chapter takes place is directly Northeast of Kadara Slums in the narrowed passage that is inaccessible to reach in gameplay. There is also an alternative conversation to this chapter, if Ryder did not romance Vetra, in Chapter 23 - Alternative_ ***)**

.

.

Scott Ryder put the modified Nomad vehicle through its paces by traveling directly eastbound from the location of the city under Kadara's port, gradually turning the vehicle to follow the trail leading north. The all-terrain vehicle began the steady climb up the small steep slope that came under the shadow of one of the grand standing mountains.

The serene silence was abruptly broken by the Asari's voice rising up from the backseat, "I'm curious to know; why _didn't_ we get a vehicle with weapons? Wouldn't it be a lot easier to blow up bad guys instead of climbing out _every_ time to shoot at them?"

Vetra's low growling voice expressed annoyance as she firmly demanded, "Did we have to bring _her_?"

The Asari gunslinger offered protest from the rear seat, " _What_ about _me_ , _Vetra_? What about _you_? _Why_ did you _have_ to come along?"

The female Turian scornfully quipped, " _That's_ SO _mature_ , Peebee. For _your_ information, Scott asked me to. Not because I'm his girlfriend, _of course_. That's _beside_ the point. _You_ should feel _lucky_ that he _wasted_ the second spot just for _you_."

Peebee quipped sarcastically, "Ha, funny, Vetra. If I _had_ known that you had such a dry sense of humor I think a Drell would have found _that_ funny."

Both of Scott's hands firmly clenched onto the steering wheel causing his unseen knuckles to become white, while gritting his teeth, and having the feel of a throbbing vein slowly protruding out from the side of his head.

"Are you two _finished_ or do I need to pull over?"

Vetra Nyx half-turned in her seat and glared at the Asari, answering with a scolding tone, "Don't worry, Scott, We're _finished_."

Peebee smirked slyly, "Wait- does that mean you and Ryder are _breaking up_? I even got that on a recording!"

" _Fuck you_ , Peebee. _Did_ you get that on the recording?"

The Asari gleefully chuckled, "I sure did, Vetra. Thanks! I think I'll put that phrase to _good_ use."

Scott narrowed his eyes, supplying his agitation, "That's it- I'm pulling over! You two can WALK home!"

Peebee contorted one of her eyebrows into a questionable expression while offering a mocking tone, "You're joking, _right_?"

The transmission receiver speakers spiked with the crackling of an urgent-sounding voice, "They ha-... -inforcements... surround... send the mes-.. for help.."

Ryder dropped his boot down onto the breaking pad bringing the Nomad to a complete stop. The human man regained military form to ask out loud, "This was Reyes' last known coordinates. Vetra, can you make anything out of that message?"

The Turian mercenary raised up both arms in front of her chest armor, crossing her right arm over to the other to ignite the orange light from her Omni-tool to appear and began drumming her fingers across the hologram's surface. Vetra announced with reformed composure, "I'm trying to boost the signal. It's an emergency relay. His group is getting pinned down by the Roekaar- it looks like it might have been a trap set up after Jyarra escaped. We're heading into the right direction if we continue to follow the transmission's frequency."

The Pathfinder released the breaking system before hard stomping the flat of his boot onto the acceleration pedal compelling the vehicle into a swift dive from the top of the slope into the small clearing within the terrain of rock. The Nomad followed the trail gradually rounding into the northwest direction which contoured into another steady incline. The vehicle deterred from the trail going directly north off of the path toward a formation of rock consisted of a short climb for the modified Nomad vehicle to make an ascent. The tires' tread compressed their grip down onto the roughened surface as the Nomad began the climb over the composition of rock bringing the Pathfinder squad into the direction of an enclosed gaping valley between high-standing mountains. The narrowed valley was filled with the exchange of red-glowing bullets zipping from all different directions. Angaran figures stood upon a network of walking platforms that were raised high above the battlefield and firmly set into the rock faces of the stone mountains. The sniping positions followed along on both sides of the boxed-in canyon while providing the vantage points for Angaran snipers to easily pick off ground targets.

Pathfinder Ryder announced command, "We gotta get in there and find Reyes." Scott briefly shifted his eyes down onto his left arm, glancing upon the long dark silver bracer attached onto his armor between his wrist and elbow. A wide black circle lay in the center of the silver metal with an inner circle that glowed bright green.

The Nomad lined approach for the narrowed valley, swiftly zipping down the steep rock, and charged toward the fray of the gunfight. Scott strongly turned the steering wheel to make a sharp spin and quickly stomped onto the breaking pedal. The Nomad's shielding affects rapidly appeared over the vehicle, providing a brief protective barrier over the Pathfinder squad as they hurriedly climbed out of the vehicle to join the skirmish.

Scott gripped the handgun into one of his hands in his charge forward, bounding over the fallen bodies of Collective members, outpost militia, and Angaran alike, to rush toward the tail end of the battle. Pathfinder Ryder pressed forward drawing closer into the sounds of rapid gunfire exchanging between the different factions. He sighted the spray of red blood scattering into the air as a humanoid figure was struck through by a searing bullet. The man collapsed onto the ground, immediately convulsing with the dying shakes. The glowing rainfall of bullets started toward the squad's direction, Scott quickly dashed behind one of the boulders that offered as a form of cover, pressing his backside into the large rock, and quickly glanced toward the Pathfinder squad following up to huddle closely behind the enlarged boulder.

The Asari's voice exclaimed, "Ryder! The snipers _are_ shooting at us!" Peebee added warning, "We're not going to make it if we can't take them down!"

Ryder shifted a narrowed gaze toward Peebee and retort, "We'll have to strafe around to avoid their gunfire! We need to get in closer and try to locate Reyes!" The human Pathfinder stepped out, swiftly returning forward, and made for another dash forward. Another spray of deadly projectiles rained down upon the squad and had quickly broke through Ryder's shielding systems. Scott used the jet thruster propulsion to swiftly strafe in a zig-zag advancement and quickly raced forward to take cover behind a disable Initiative vehicle. He whirled around, pressing his backside against the exterior hull of the shambled vehicle and whipped his helmet's direction toward the female Turian whom had remained behind.

Vetra Nyx momentarily stepped out from behind the boulder and shouted out, "I can't get in any closer! They're locking us down!" She quickly dipped back to avoid the singe of a bullet from cutting through the orange glowing shielding matrix.

Ryder knelt down to one knee, raising his left arm to bring the dark silver plate bracer closer toward his helmet's faceplate and loudly demanded, "Sky, we've got snipers out of our range. We're getting pinned down! Do you have something that I can use from this thing?"

Sky's voice received over the communication transponder, "The Tri'sar Energy Bracer amplifies your abilities and also includes a shielding boost system for the entire squad. There are weapon modifications that can extend onto your currently equipped weapon converting the ammunition into a Tri'sar-plas'conic energy signature. Be warned, this type of energy was created by the Ethar-Juson and has a highly impactful force that will erupt into a wide radius shockwave. The energy beam is very lethal upon living lifeforms. I recommend not using it for close-ranged combat."

Ryder acknowledged, "Good to know. How do I activate that shield boost?" He quickly lifted his helmet to look up to the faint silver glow of a transparent shield suddenly appearing into a spherical shape around him. He shifted his sight toward the blue Asari and the Turian mercenary whom both received the similar protection affects. The human man returned his attention onto the silver bracer igniting a circular-shaped green holographic glow above his arm and displayed an array of different weapon modifications. Scott selected the ranged refit.

The dark silver plate rapidly molded into a liquid form to swiftly crawl over the Pathfinder's armor to consume the handgun under molten metal and reformed the firearm's shape into an extended barrel, including a modified scope that briefly glowed with green lines racing over the dark silver metal. Scott's body was under the full affects of the enhanced shield boost protecting him from the flying projectiles and enabling him to swiftly regain into a standing posture. Ryder lifted the altered firearm to view through the scope peering through an infrared sighting that blackened out all of the surrounding terrain and lighted up the living targets. The scope's incredible sight seemingly brought the targeted Roekaar sniper to appear within a ten foot proximity range and displayed the every detail of the Angara's armor. Ryder locked down his finger onto the trigger suddenly releasing a green-glowing beam of light to sear through the air and struck upon the layer of the Angara's shields. The human Pathfinder quickly lowered the weapon to watch an invisible bubble suddenly become enlarged into a spherical distortion in midair, rapidly shifting its shape into an implosion before erupting into a vast shockwave that suddenly expanded within the narrow girth of the towering mountains. The silent shockwave caused both of the mountains' tops to shudder, stirring boulders and rocks to thunderously tumble down into the valley. The shockwave's devastating blast suddenly pried the sniping platforms out of the solid rock, the condense of pressure forcibly shred apart the metal into splintered shards. The Angaran snipers that were within the shockwave's radius were instantly disintegrated, becoming reduced down into large gobs of blood and falling like a sudden red rainfall into the valley below.

The surprised exclaim hailed from one of the human mercenaries, "HOLY FUCK! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

Scott quickly moved his finger away from the trigger and shared the same shock factor, "WOW! Someone remind me _not_ to piss Sky off! _Now_ I understand _why_ he refused to use these type of weapons." He lifted his left arm to ignite the green glowing circle above his bracer and switched off the sniper's refit. After the dark silver metal returned to solid form upon the Pathfinder's armor Scott gripped the handgun into both hands.

Vetra roughly swallowed, prior making the anxious-sounding statement, "Yes, let's actually _avoid_ using them, Scott. That's dangerous shit!"

The Asari gunslinger inquired eagerly, " _If_ you don't want it, Ryder, can I have it instead?"

Pathfinder Ryder snapped, "HELL NO, Peebee!" Scott swiftly moved away from cover position and raced around the broken down vehicle into a hasty charge forward coming into an area where the Collective and outpost military forces were gathered together behind obstacles that provided protection from the Roekaar's barrage of weapon fire.

One of the human feminine figures in white and dark blue-colored armor suits whirled around, diverting her attention onto Scott and proclaimed, "Pathfinder Ryder! Holy fuck! You're here! Were you the one who made that shot? It was fucking intense! Thanks for taking out those God-damned snipers!"

Ryder quickly ducked down behind the tall-standing obstacle with the military trained soldier. He began in realization, "I remember you; you made the call when the Roekaar and Outcasts attacked Kadara's port."

The Initiative officer responded with a force-composed Scottish accent, "Yeah, I'm Lieutenant Terris Sanders from outpost Grace. I still owe you that round of drinks."

Pathfinder Ryder inquired, "Outpost Grace?"

Terris supplied diligent response, "The windmill facility. We upped its defenses and established it into an outpost. It's a whole hell _lot_ bigger now, Pathfinder."

Scott injected command, "What's the situation down here, Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant responded angrily, " _These_ fucking Roekaar are _the_ situation, Ryder! That bitch Jyarra took out some damned good soldiers in our attempt to apprehend her! Those snipers _were_ the main concern of our problems. I have several wounded, a list of more dead than living, and who the fuck _knows_ how many more Roekaar! If you can pull off another one of your amazing stunts then I'll owe you _two_ rounds."

Vetra Nyx added into the list of questions, "Where's Reyes?"

Lieutenant Sanders quickly shook her helmet, "He's not on the list of dead if that answers your question. Other than that, I have no idea."

Ryder gratefully nodded toward Terris, "Thanks for the info, Lieutenant. Get your wounded out of here!" The Pathfinder acknowledged the orders to the squad, "We're moving forward! Let's go!" Scott Ryder stepped out from behind the obstacle and dashed around to continue through the battlefield. Several red glowing strings of bullets abruptly hissed as they struck upon the silver barrier and evaporated. Ryder caught glimpse of a male Angaran figure stepping out from his hiding place with an assault rifle's barrel targeting into the human man's path. Scott firmly gripped the stock of the handgun into his right hand, clenching his left hand into a fist, and ignited the brightly Biotic blue glow of a Vanguard Charge to slam his left shoulder into the Roekaar warrior. The body slam compelled the Angara to be thrown through the air, flailing his limbs wildly about. The timing enabled Ryder the opportunity to launch the Shockwave ability to swiftly follow after the thrown Angara. The Shockwave's energy force had expelled out a greater glowing affect suddenly seizing the Angara's body into an eruption of exploding blue light that rapidly faded and left a spray of blood to splatter upon the ground.

Vetra took a step beyond the Pathfinder's peripheral view and gaped into surprise, "Spirits! Scott, what the hell-" The Turian wheeled onto a small group of Roekaar quickly stepping out to surround the Pathfinder squad.

Ryder shouted, "GET BACK, VETRA!"

Both the female Turian and Peebee dipped back behind cover prior Scott's motions to thrust his clenched hand into the air above his head before dropping down his fist to the ground igniting a vibrant blue glowing circular force of energy surrounding the human man. The enhanced Biotic Shockwave rapidly expanded with thrashing waves of light, quickly ripping through both the shielding and the armors of the Roekaar forces, and wildly flung the small group of Angara outward from the point of the impact. The armor sets immediately deteriorated and left the Angarans' bodies to rupture into spews of spraying blood.

Scott stood upright into a standing posture, slowly stepping back while expressing a bewildered look under his helmet's visor and softly whispered astonishment, "Whoa! _Too_ bad Drack isn't here to see how cool this is! He might put in a requisition order from Sky to get one of these bracers."

The sound of gun blasts sounded all around forcibly compelling Pathfinder Ryder to regain his battle senses. Pathfinder Ryder diverted into the direction for the battlefront and continued to press forward into the gunfight. Scott gripped the handgun into both hands, slowing his pace to a steady approach, and lifted the scope's sight upon an unsuspecting Angaran figure knelt down behind a large rock. The human Pathfinder quickly popped a bullet to cut through the shielding and armor layers into the back of the Angaran's helmet. After making the kill shot the Angara collapsed into a lifeless heap upon the ground. Scott whirled around diverting the point of the barrel toward another Angaran emerging upright into a standing posture, the Pathfinder triggered both his index and middle finger together to unload a round of bullets that clashed upon the Angaran's shielding systems before breaking through to the armor. The Roekaar stumbled backwards to fall onto her backside and relapsed into a convulsion of the dying shakes.

The Turian mercenary unloaded several blasts from her favored assault rifle and momentarily ceased fire to shout, "INCOMING EIROCH!"

Scott loudly cursed, "AH, FUCK! I hate those things! Sky, I need something to stop a BIG ugly beasty!"

Sky's voice responded through the squad's broadcast transponder, "The Tri'sar Energy Bracer has augmentations that can be shared between squad members to enhance ammunition capabilities, however, the shielding systems will not be functional while more than one augment is activated."

The massive large blue wild animal charged in and reared up its large protruding horns toward the squad. The Pathfinder group propelled with their jetpacks to quickly dash out of the way.

Scott hastily dived for cover behind a large rock and yelled, "KEEP IT BUSY WHILE I FIGURE THIS OUT!"

"Easy for _you_ to say! You're the one who has the cool toys, Ryder!" Peebee's voice quipped as the blue Asari briskly strafed around to the creature's backside while unloading a few bullets into the thick blue hide.

The bright green glowing circle hovered above Pathfinder Ryder's arm and displayed its holographic interface allowing Scott to choose from an array of augmentations. The transparent silver glowing shields rapidly dimmed down from around each squad member.

"Wow, I have no idea what these will do but _why_ the hell not? Let's give them a go! Hey, Vetra, would you like to try this Tri'sar-plas- _whatever_ thing?"

The female Turian quipped impatiently, "I _told_ you we _should_ AVOID using it!"

" _Fine_.." Scott grumbled and called out to the Asari, "Peebee, you get to be the Guinea pig!" Ryder selected the augmentation refit to equip onto the Asari's firearm.

Peebee glimpsed upon her handgun suddenly becoming enveloped under a bright green glow. She lifted the point of the gun, taking a random aim upon the beast's large body, and pulled down the trigger. The modified weapon's barrel suddenly released a single stream of green light to zip through the air and penetrated through the Eiroch's thick hide. The similar bubbling affect appeared into a smaller-sized spherical distortion around the Eiroch's body. Bright blue flesh was ripped from muscle tissue with dense gobs of blood quickly being vacuumed into the implosion that also impacted a crushing force to splinter and break the Eiroch's large bones, pulling in the bone fragments, including innards, into the tall-standing bubble. A brief shockwave compelled out after the distortion bubble's eruption. The distortion's force suddenly knocked Peebee's body several feet back and instantly dropped the Asari onto the ground.

Vetra shouted, "PEEBEE!"

The Asari lightly shuddered as she regained into a wobbling standing posture. Peebee shook her head, composing herself, and out loudly exclaimed, "THAT WAS AWESOME!" The Asari gunslinger whirled her direction toward Scott and delightfully demanded, "I _WANT_ to keep this, Ryder!"

The Turian firmly proclaimed, "NO! There's NO fucking way that we're keeping something like _this_!" Vetra turned her narrowed head toward the human Pathfinder and offered objection, "Scott, we _can't_ keep this tech- we hardly know _anything_ about it or _how_ to operate it!"

The Asari broadly smirked, providing a mocked retort, " _Pfft_ , what are you talking about, Vetra? Sky practically _gave_ it to us! What's the harm in making target practice out of the people who are _trying_ to kill us? Now I'm really curious.. we HAVE to try it on the Kett _next_!"

Pathfinder Ryder caught sight of the Roekaar forces moving forward onto the squad's position, quickly diverting his attention onto the opposing units, and injected his scornful tone, "Let's _focus_ on the task at hand, Peebee."

The Angaran group fanned out into different directions seeking cover behind fallen boulders while few gathered near a dismantled vehicle. Scott firmly gripped the handgun into both hands, steadying his aim to pick off a shot at one of the rising Angaran Roekaar that emerged from its hiding place. The deadly projectile landed a headshot, alternatively, forcing the Roekaar's body to drop and disappear behind its form of cover. Ryder marked the scope's sight onto the next Roekaar warrior, pulling down both fingers down onto the trigger, and watched the red-colored trail zip passed the Roekaar's wide helmet as the figure side-stepped away to narrowly avoid the propelling round. Scott quickly dipped down to one knee seeking safety behind an empty ammunition crate which provided protection from the barrage of glowing bullets swiftly turning onto him.

Vetra Nyx stepped out from the obstacle she had chosen for protection, swiftly locking aim onto an opponent that stood within range, and released a series of projectile slugs to scatter and quickly broke through the Roekaar's shielding system impacting through to the armored layer.

The Asari gunslinger pin-pointed a fatal shot through the Angara's exposed throat, expelling out a spray of blood from the backside of the opponent's neck. The Roekaar dropped his weapon and raised both of his hands to cover the bleeding out hole in his neck. The Angara's voice had become replaced with gurgles in his struggle to take in a breath of air. A bullet hole was next placed into the middle of the Roekaar's helmet permitting the male Angara to have a quick death. The body toppled over into a motionless heap upon the ground with thick drizzles of blood rapidly oozing over the rough surface of rock lying under the Roekaar's head.

The human man moved into a hunched forward motion, racing out from behind the crate in order to quickly stand into an upright stance. Ryder swayed one of his hands away from the stock of the small firearm and flung a brightly glowing Biotic Shockwave that spontaneously overwhelmed the remaining Roekaar figures into an eruption of blinding blue light. The powerful impact ruptured the shielding and armoring systems before the Angarans' bodies were forcefully pitched from their placements to land several yards away into motionless heaps.

Pathfinder Ryder and squad momentarily scouted around the perimeters in search for any hidden Roekaar survivors. The team proceeded forward in haste through the remainder of the narrowed valley to finally come upon an dead end area between the mountains. The rock-covered terrain was filled with Initiative-issued weapon crates, ammunition boxes, and survival equipment. To the left, a very steep incline was covered in loose crumbled rocks that appeared as a risky climb for the Nomad vehicle. Located on the squad's right the formation of a cave mouth opened up into an unexplored landscape that lay beyond at the other end of the short distance tunnel. The Pathfinder group directed a swift cautious approach into the gaping mouth of the cavern, points of the gun barrels raised and stocks steadily gripped. A shadow cast over the small unit. The sound of weaponry gears loudly clicked all around the Pathfinder squad.

Vetra whirled around and muttered under her breath, "Shit.."

Scott abruptly stopped, lowering the gun's point toward the ground, turning his head from side-to-side to glance over the many Roekaar figures emerging from their hiding places and quickly surrounding the Pathfinder group.

A male Angaran's voice commanded with a cold disposition, "Drop your weapons!"

Ryder very slowly raised his free hand into the air to signify the surrendering gesture and slowly bent down at the knees to set down the handgun onto the stone ground. Both Peebee and the female Turian followed the human man's motions by setting down their weapons at their feet. Scott gradually regained an upright stature and returned his head forward to set his sight upon the female Angara fully clad in dark green armor coming forward from the light of day to join Scott under the shroud of the cave.

Jyarra's dark blue lips curled into a wide grin, "We meet _again_ , Pathfinder." The female Angara briefly half-turned away, grabbing a figure from the Roekaar that followed at her heels, and quickly returned forward bringing a humanoid figure staggering forward to drop onto his knees in front of the Roekaar resistance leader.

Scott distinguished the human man's appearance under the bloodied and bruised marks across his deeply tanned face and had taken immediate notice of dried trails of blood under the left eyelid. The Initiative Pathfinder exclaimed, "Reyes!"

Reyes Vidal's arms were bound behind his back while he was forced to stand upright on his knees as Jyarra held him steadfast by a handful of his black hair in the grip of her fist.

Jyarra displayed coy demeanor, "Is _this_ what you're looking for? Well, in the _great anticipation_ for your arrival I took the pleasure of keeping him entertained. He doesn't scream much but after gouging out one of his eyes I was able to break the silence."

Vetra Nyx quipped angrily, "You're not proving yourself any better than what the Kett have done to your people, Jyarra!"

The Roekaar turned her glare onto Vetra, "I'm not trying to prove a point, _Turian_. I'm eradicating the pests that have invaded _Jave Jarevaon_."

The human man argued with a hint of sarcasm, "What about the Jardaan? You're not _exactly_ setting the greatest example.."

Jyarra responded with dismissal, "The Jardaan are dead, human. Their ideals and beliefs are no longer ours to follow. What they have built for us was meant to be _ours_. We, _the Angaran people_ , were created to make _our_ own destiny which does _not_ include the _Jarevaon Imasaf's_ affairs. You have portrayed a very good deceiver, _human_ , but I'm not so easily fooled." The female Angara pulled out a handgun from its holster and jabbed the gun's point into Reyes' temple.

Scott quickly injected "Wait!"

Jyarra grimaced an annoyed look, her smooth lips curling into a disapproving frown.

"What do you wish to _bore_ me with _now_?"

The human Pathfinder, lowered both of his arms to his sides, taking a bold step forward and proclaimed, "It doesn't have to be like this, Jyarra. Think of what has been accomplished for the Andromeda galaxy since the Initiative has arrived. The Kett numbers have been reduced down and the planets are viable for not only the Angara but for _everyone_.. all thanks to _yours truly_.. The Archon is gone but we continue to be faced with a common enemy- _the Kett_. The Primus is in the spotlight now which means this war is not _yet_ over."

Jyarra rolled her eyes in a display of carelessness and provided a snide remark, "I _should_ thank you for the efforts but the reward appraisal would be wasted on the likes of an _unwanted_ pest." The Roekaar leader directed the point of the barrel toward Pathfinder Ryder's direction. Jyarra suddenly gripped her finger tightly around the trigger.

Scott was abruptly shoved out of the way by one of the Roekaar figures that took the place of the human man and accepted the flying bullet. The male Roekaar planted both of his hands onto his side where the sting of the projectile had seeped through his dark blue-colored armor and embedded into his skin.

The unknown Angara grunted in discomforting sound as he gradually dropped down onto his knees.

Jyarra demanded, "What the hell are you _doing_?!"

The male Roekaar supplied bitterly, "Creating a _diversion_ you Skkuten bitch! Stop her, Ryder!"

The Angaran group came up from behind the Pathfinder squad, raising their rifles up to the Roekaar resistance leader. Scott, Vetra, and Peebee quickly reclaimed their weapons and returned their attention toward the female Angara.

Jyarra expressed an enraged shrill, "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME! KILL THEM!" The Roekaar released Reyes' dark hair, forcefully kicking him in the back, and compelled the human to suddenly drop front side down onto the hard surface of stone.

The allied Angaran group turned against the Roekaar forces and unleashed the exchange of flying bullets. The small cavern became filled with the red glowing strings of projectiles. The covert Angaran force pressed aggressively forward, pushing the Roekaar back, and made approach for Reyes' fallen body. One of the Angara carefully scooped the unconscious human's body up and hurried out of the fray of the gunfight.

Scott, with the Pathfinder team, aided in the effort to brace the wounded Angara onto his feet and rushed together for cover behind one of the stalagmite pillars. Ryder carefully brought the male Angara to sit and rest his backside against one of the rock formations.

The Turian mercenary inquired in earnest sound, "Are you alright?"

The male Angara nodded his helmet, softly expelling a grunting reply, "I'll be fine.. I've had far worse inflictions than a bullet wound." He turned his helmet's direction up to Scott, "Tava says hello, _by the way_ , Ryder."

Pathfinder Ryder's eyebrows lifted into showing his wide surprise through his visor and inquisitively demanded, "Pravalo?! Is that _you_?"

Pravalo slowly raised both of his hands to either sides of his head and removed the helmet. A dark red material had taken place over his missing eye. The Angara's smooth green lips curled into a smirk, "It's good to see you again, Ryder. Although, this probably isn't the best circumstance but I suppose being held up together in a Kett prison cell wasn't any better."

The human Pathfinder smirked and stated, "Looks like my irresistible charm might have rubbed off onto you.. I forgot to _warn_ you it's contagious. Sky's become immune to it."

Pravalo offered a light chuckle and responded, "I'll give you the details of my _heroic deeds_ once we're in the clear. Right now the others may need your help."

Scott responded with a nod, "Just sit tight, Pravalo. We'll take care of this."

Vetra quickly injected warning sound, "Scott, you shouldn't use your abilities here! The Angaran might get caught into the crossfire!"

Pathfinder Ryder stood up, exposing his torso above the rock formation's coverage, and swiftly steadied his aim toward the Roekaar resistance leader whom had disappeared out of the handgun's scope sight. Scott glanced between the opposition forces, depicting the Roekaar from the allied Angaran group, and took the shot upon one of the Roekaar pin-pointing a bullet hole through the helmet's center. The Initiative Pathfinder locked down the next target and unloaded a single shot that instantly broke through the protective barriers landing a perfect headshot. He glanced from the corner of his eyes to witness the Asari gunslinger zipping out from her cover placement immediately taking a stance at point blank range to unload a few firing rounds into her chosen target's chest.

Peebee ignited the orange glow of the Omni-blade on her left arm and swiftly swayed the glowing weapon into an upward arc, quickly turning herself around into a single spin, followed by a lunge attack. The transparent blade steeped through the Angaran-fashioned battle armor landing the final blow that dropped the Roekaar into a forming pool of its own blood.

Vetra weighed her foot down onto the chest of one of the fallen Roekaar and triggered a kill shot slug into the wide helmet. The female Turian dropped her foot onto solid ground and lifted the point of the gun's barrel toward the ceiling.

"I think that's the last of them." Vetra turned her head to look upon Scott with the sound of a relieved growling sigh.

One of the allied Angara motioned toward the other end of the cave's short tunnel, "Jyarra! She has escaped! We need to go after her!"

Scott lifted the point of his weapon toward the ceiling in the grip of his right hand and began the race toward the stone landscape bathed under sunlight. Once Scott had come out of the cave's shadow the female Angaran figure had suddenly body slammed into the human man to topple him over onto the hard ground. Pathfinder Ryder had lost grip of the handgun's stock as he was forced upon his backside.

Jyarra had placed her full weight upon Ryder's chest by sitting upright on his armor. The enraged Roekaar raised a triangular-shaped knife and prepared to thrust the sharpened blade.

The human Pathfinder's reflexes were swift to raise both arms and braced his hands' grips under the Roekaar's wrists to prevent the deadly blade's point making its mark. Scott resisted against Jyarra's strength, gritting his teeth while in the forceful struggle.

Jyarra balanced her weight, leaning slightly forward in the attempt to push against the human man's strength. She bared her clenched teeth and growled angrily, "You _will_ DIE, human!" Fiery hatred seemingly glowed in her starry eyes as she grimaced bitter rage in her glaring expression.

Scott made the advantage by suddenly dropping down the flat of his boots upon the ground, compelling his body to briefly lift up, which had caused sway in the Roekaar's propped position forcing her into unbalanced composure and suddenly tugged both of his arms over his head to throw Jyarra's body overhead. Ryder quickly rolled over onto his front side to brace his hands upon the ground to swiftly prop himself into a standing position.

Jyarra had also regained into an upright stance and had whirled around to face Ryder. She stepped forward, swinging the blade into a downward arc that Scott easily stepped back to avoid, however, wasn't provided ample time to dodge the second strike. Jyarra had suddenly flicked the attack into an upward strike slashing a deep cut across Ryder's crafted armor plate.

The human Pathfinder counter attacked by swinging his fist that was abruptly parried by Jyarra's raised arm to defend the blow aimed for the side of her head.

The Roekaar aimed for another slash but was swiftly blocked by Scott's left arm. The dark silver metal rapidly crawled over the Angaran-fashioned blade and instantly consumed the deadly knife.

Jyarra began to question with surprise, "What the-"

Scott whirled into a spin kick, extending out one of his strong legs to kick the Angara's legs out from under her.

The Roekaar was caught into a bewildered state as she was suddenly dropped onto her backside and quickly raged into a coughing fit from the impact of having the air knocked out of her lungs.

The human man pulled out the second firearm and aimed the barrel point toward the Angaran's wide head. Scott stated firm order, "Stand down, Jyarra!"

Jyarra had rolled over onto her side, quickly regaining herself, and slowly peeled her smooth eyelids open. She slowly turned her head to look up to the Pathfinder with a glaring look.

"Kill me then, human. Just as you have killed the others who have followed the Roekaar cause."

Scott protested slight sarcasm, "Look, the Roekaar haven't really left the option open for me to not _want_ to shoot _back_. In my defense, I _don't like_ dying.. it's easy to do but who _else_ is going to run the Pathfinder babysitting service?"

The squad mates cautiously approached and stood over view of the Roekaar resistance leader.

Vetra stared the Angara down with a narrowed look and brought into question, "What are we going to do with her, Scott?"

Peebee piped up, "Throwing her in a jail cell _obviously_ doesn't work, she'll just escape again."

The voice of the artificial intelligence transmitted over the Pathfinder squad's broadcast, "May I suggest placing Jyarra Vonx into the custody of the Angaran Resistance."

Scott announced his excitement, "SAM! You're alright! It's good to have you back!"

Sam calmly responded in gratitude, "Your concern is appreciated, Pathfinder." The artificial intelligence continued into explanation, "I have completed the process of running the defragment diagnostics and have sent the results to your private terminal. During the progress of system scans, Sky initialized a direct uplink into my systems to eradicate the worm virus that had integrated into my software."

" _A worm_? _How_ did _you_ get a worm virus, Sam?"

The calm robotic voice supplied, "Unknown. The implication of this virus being installed into my network without detection is of great concern. The virus program could have possibly been developed by Kathrine Nigh or another who has accepted the succession to lead the Anti-AI revolution. However, there is little confirmation to prove this hypothesis. Sky has put in the request to receive the Pathfinder's authority to install a firewall program that will enable prevention from all sources of interference frequency waves and protect my software systems from future possible virus attacks. There will also be included a tracer program to track invading programs. If another virus should attempt to integrate into my systems there will be a trail to follow."

The Pathfinder holstered the firearm and stepped back to allow the Angaran forces to gather around Jyarra and bind her arms behind her back. The female Roekaar leader shot a deathly glare onto the human man, sneering lowly with a wicked smirk crossing her lips, "This _isn't_ over, _human_." She was soon guided away with gun points.

Scott offered no regard for a comment and instead answered the artificial intelligence, "Yes, send Sky my approval. We cannot risk losing you, Sam, otherwise we'll have bigger problems than dealing with a simple lighting malfunction. I'd very much like to keep the oxygen vent _flowing_ , if you know what I mean." Pathfinder Ryder turned his head onto the two male Angarans that approached.

Pravalo had an arm slung over a comrade's shoulders in providing the supported leverage for the dark green Angara to balance his wobbly stature. The corners of Pravalo's dark green lips formed into a small smile in his statement, "I owe you an explanation, Ryder.."

Scott removed his helmet and rested it under one of his arms. The human Pathfinder broadly smirked, "I'm _very_ surprised to see you here, Pravalo, _but_ I'm also _very_ glad."

Pravalo B'shond expressed a generous smile, "Tava was right to have trusted you, Ryder. You saved our lives and.. I never _properly_ thanked you and Sky for it." Pravalo's smile slowly dimmed, " _However_ , I must disagree the idea of Jyarra being placed into the custody of the Resistance. My comrades and I agree that Akksul would certainly be the best choice for Jyarra to go to. His admonition has helped us to turn from the Roekaar's hateful ways and he has asked that we offer our assistance to help others that continue to follow in the cause. We were undercover in order to join Jyarra's band trying to find a way to reach out to the new recruited Roekaar to bring Akksul's reason to them.."

Vetra Nyx shook her head and respectfully objected, "You _can't_ cure crazy, the only option would be putting a bullet between the eyes."

Pravalo nodded agreement with the female Turian but politely quipped, "As easy remedy as that is, Jyarra's hateful influence has left a mark and the only solution to stop it from spreading further would provide her the chance to change. In doing so, she _may_ be able to share Akksul's wisdom to the few remaining Roekaar." Pravalo returned his attention onto Scott and injected, "Akksul wanted to extend his thanks to Jaal _and_ to you, Ryder."

Scott cocked his eyebrow into a curious manner, " _Me_? I don't understand.. I'm _kind of_ the reason why he had fallen from grace as the Roekaar founder in the first place."

Pravalo smiled again, "The answer would be best provided by Akksul _himself_. I'll give you the coordinates.." The dark green Angaran lowered his voice into the sound of reluctance, " _And_.. Tava wants to _see_ you.."

.

.

 **(*Disclaimer:** _edited Fiend to Eiroch. Edited 9/15/2017_ ***)**


	30. Chapter 23 - Alternative

**(*Disclaimer:** _Alternative conversation_ ***)**

Scott Ryder put the modified Nomad vehicle through its paces by traveling directly eastbound from the location of the city under Kadara's port, gradually turning the vehicle to follow the trail leading north. The all-terrain vehicle began the steady climb up the small steep slope that came under the shadow of one of the grand standing mountains.

The serene silence was abruptly broken by the Asari's voice rising up from the backseat, "I'm curious to know; why _didn't_ we get a vehicle with weapons? Wouldn't it be a lot easier to blow up bad guys instead of climbing out _every_ time to shoot at them?"

Vetra's low growling voice expressed annoyance as she firmly demanded, "Did we have to bring _her_?"

The Asari gunslinger offered protest from the rear seat, " _What_ about _me_ , _Vetra_? What about _you_? _Why_ did you _have_ to come along?"

The female Turian scornfully quipped, " _That's_ SO _mature_ , Peebee. For _your_ information, the Initiative didn't issue any Mako models because the intention of coming to Andromeda was to _explore_."

Peebee muttered disgruntlement, "You certainly _take_ the fun out of it, Vetra.."

Both of Scott's firmly clenched onto the steering wheel causing his unseen knuckles to become white, while gritting his teeth, and having the feel of a throbbing vein slowly protruding out from the side of his head.

"Are you two _finished_ or do I need to pull over?"

Vetra Nyx half-turned in her seat and glared at the Asari, answering with a scolding tone, "Don't worry, Ryder, Peebee is _finished_."

The Asari rasped and murmured under her breath, " _Kill joy_.."

" _Fuck off,_ _Asari_."

Scott narrowed his eyes, supplying his agitation, "That's it- I'm pulling over! You two can WALK home!"


	31. Chapter 24

Pathfinder Ryder emerged under the doorframe, coming into the medical bay, and quickly diverted toward the direction of the Asari medical officer and the dark silver figure of Sky standing around one of the medical tables.

"How's Reyes, Lexi?"

Doctor T'Perro answered over her shoulder, "Whatever method of torture that Jyarra had subjected Mr. Vidal to _wasn't_ a pleasant one. _Luckily_ , he survived through it. His vitals are holding steady. Sky has just injected him with some of the Nano-nites to make full repair work on his body, included an eye replacement." Lexi slowly spun around to face into the human man's direction.

Scott walked forward and stopped before the Asari medical officer, crossing his arms over his chest while offering a puzzled tone, "How long will it take for recovery?"

Doctor T'Perro offered relief in her response, "Only a few hours. Since we're grounded anyway, it'll be enough time for the Nano-nites to complete their job and Mr. Vidal will be fit to return to duty." Lexi huffed a heavy sigh, slowly shaking her head, and braced one of her arms under her bust while the other hand was raised to vigorously rub the side of her temple under her fingertips. The Asari closed her eyes and hailed the artificial intelligence, "Sam, alert me when Mr. Vidal has regained consciousness.."

Sam's voice acknowledged, "Of course, Doctor T'Perro."

The human man contorted his expression into a worried look in his asking, "Is everything okay, Lexi?"

Lexi reopened her eyes and gave Scott a hard stare. The Asari doctor lowered her voice into the hinted sound of irritation, "Everything is fine, Scott, you don't need to worry about me. I just have to make the rounds to ensure that this crew has had their _daily dose_ of _my_ lecture to show up for _their_ scheduled appointments. And by _crew_ , I mean _Peebee_."

Ryder smirked to himself, lightly shrugging his shoulders in his comeback, " _Good luck_ with that, Lexi. Let me know if you need someone to give Peebee an earful- I'll call up my mom for _that_."

Doctor T'Perro lowered her arms to her sides and expressed a light chuckle, " _That_ may be the _best_ idea yet, Scott. I'll use that in my threat." Lexi's blue lips crossed into a smile as she passed the human Pathfinder and started for the doorway.

Scott directed his focus onto the humanoid in dark silver armor and implied gratitude, "Hey, Sky, thanks for helping Sam, by the way."

Sky cordially bowed his head, "I am glad to offer my assistance, Scott."

"There's something else," Scott unfolded his arms from over his torso and walked around the foot of the medical table in order to approach Sky directly. He extended out the dark silver armor bracer and offered, "Thanks for letting me barrow this. Vetra _insinuates_ this level of technology is too dangerous for our lack of understanding.. specifically _my_ lack of understanding.." Scott's voice trailed off.

Sky outstretched his left hand to accept the armor bracer, allowing the dark silver metal to mold onto his own armor. He lowered his arm to his side and expressed acknowledgement, "You _do_ understand my reasons for choosing not to use this in combat. The Tri-sar-plas'conic energy harnesses an impactful and deadly force. The Ethar-Juson have decreed its purpose for mining operations instead of use in combat situations."

Scott made a nod of agreement but made his curiosity known as he injected, "Tell me a little more about your people, Sky."

The tall man turned away from the medical table and started approach into the direction of the doctor's desk. Sky supplied response once he had taken position in front of the medical desk and faced toward the human man, "You have earned my trust to hear of my people's exploits."

The human Pathfinder faced into Sky's direction and intently listened.

Sky proceeded into explanation, "The Ethar-Juson are an ancient race that have existed since the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy has provided a viable aspect for life to begin its rise. Evolution was our progression essential; expanding on survival skills and developments. The era of invention and science had escalated into extraordinary accomplishments for my people, starting with the Nanotechnology for example. The amount of years of our live cycles have exceeded beyond five hundred years. We have surpassed the need for ingesting food to obtain nourishment. The Tri-sar armor, together with the Nanotechnology, permits the appropriate nutrient sustainably requirements."

Scott expressed an amazed look, "You don't _eat_? How do you know what things taste like?"

Sky responded, "The Ethar-Juson may have adapted out of the habits of _eating_ but our tongues still retain the signal relay to the micro-CPU to distinguish the sense of _taste_ by way of the connection to our brain."

Scott folded his arms over his chest and cocked his eyebrow into a further questionable expression.

"Do you know why your people didn't continue to use this technology when they found Earth?"

Sky gently shrugged his shoulders, "The choice was left to them when they discovered Solasvayn-Istat. However the Ethar-Juson wanted to advance was entirely on them once they had descended from the globular clusters. There _is_ a common interest that resides between our distant relativity; we both have the incredible curiosity to explore and a desire to discover what lies beyond the unknown."

Ryder smirked, "We can't _help_ it. It's _in_ our genes." He quickly raised another question, "I remember that you stated that you were- _what_ was it called?"

Sky provided answer, " _Scathaus-Var_. It is a Captain's rank similar to your military standards."

"Yeah, _Captain_. Captain of _what_? Do you have a ship _or_ is that just a fancy title?"

Sky quietly chuckled and elaborated, "I am Scathaus-Var of exploration and settlement fleet."

Ryder narrowed his eyes and asked suspiciously, " _Exploration_ and _settlement fleet_? Does that mean that _you_ came here to Andromeda to.."

"Precisely what the Andromeda Initiative has initially accomplished."

Scott briefly gaped his mouth open and made his shock factor known. He pointed observation, "You couldn't have come alone, though. A fleet consists of a lot more than just _one_ person to make living arrangements in a new galaxy."

"You are correct, Scott, I have not come alone, however, I am alone on this mission to verify if the consistence of warfare has declared for an end. The Angaran and the Kett were the only two occupants within this galaxy at the time of the fleet's arrival. We were in wait for one or the other to claim as the victor before proceeding into the settlement plan."

Ryder injected his surprise, "You have an entire fleet of ships just _waiting_ out there? _Where_ are they? Maybe you can put in a good word for us."

Sky slowly shook his head, "I cannot reveal their location at this present time."

The Pathfinder continued to investigate, "You said the Angaran and the Kett _were_ the only _two_. You didn't anticipate that the Andromeda Initiative would arrive.. And you were also waiting for one of the two to _fall_? You _mean_ to tell me that you and your fleet were sitting _idly_ by while the Kett's onslaught continued? Just for how _long_ have you been waiting in this cluster?"

"Approximately one hundred and seventy five years. My body was still in the state of unconsciousness while under the affects of stasis. My micro-Central Processing Unit remained at full awareness and able to process data information. You are correct, we had not calculated the Andromeda Initiative's arrival. That is also part of the reason why I have come to investigate if the Initiative is worthy of the Ethar-Juson's trust."

Scott shook his head and repeated in slight agitation, "You were sitting in _idle_ and _waiting_ while the Angara were being slaughtered?! Your fleet could have saved them from the Kett!"

Sky stated firmly, "The Ethar-Juson take on a neutral standpoint and do not intervene into another's warfare."

The human Pathfinder scorned, "Didn't your CPU get the information that the Kett are _not_ very friendly? _Need_ I repeat myself? You could have _saved_ the Angara, Sky! Think of what you could have done for this galaxy in the mean time before the Initiative arrived! Everything would _have_ turned out differently."

Sky's demeanor upheld calm patience as he explained, "You are insinuating with the _would have's_ instead of factoring the reasons behind the _now_ or _what is_ , and _what will be_. The present events turn out would not be as they are _now_. Alec Ryder would _have_ remained alive and you would _not_ have been made the Pathfinder in his stead. As I recall Alec Ryder is a military uniformed man, alternatively, the Tempest and crew would not be as _who_ they are _now_. All that has happened _has_ happened for a reason, Scott. _Everyone_ creates their own plot in the great journey. _Your_ journey was meant specifically for _you_ to endure the hardships of choices that were left to be decided. The obstacles that had laid been out before you, you _have_ endured and sought a way through them. Fate has anointed you as the Pathfinder. _You_ were meant to be the one to save the Angara and revive this galaxy."

Scott narrowed his eyes and muttered, "I really hate it when you're _philosophical_.. Maybe Kallo is right, I _should_ stick to picture books." He released a heavy sigh, finally nodding in agreement, "I _guess_ you're right, Sky. This crew wouldn't be the same.. Vetra and I _probably_ wouldn't be together.." The corners of Pathfinder Ryder's lips curled up into a relieved smile, "I didn't think of it that way.. Thanks for the insight, Sky."

The humanoid figure cordially bowed his head and turned over the conversation, "In regards to the mysterious Benefactor; I have sorted the various Nexus traffic relays of information and have discovered a pin-point location on the planet known as _Eos_."

"Eos, huh?" Scott began for an acknowledge reply but was interrupted by the crisis-response operative's voice breaking through the Pathfinder's communicator, "Hey, Ryder,"

The Initiative Pathfinder briefly turned his head away and out loudly asked, "What's up, Liam?"

Kosta's voice responded, "I wanted to talk to you about something. Don't mind swinging by?"

The human Pathfinder quipped, "Sure thing, Liam. Give me a sec." He returned his attention up to Sky once more and muttered under his breath, "The babysitting service _continues_... _Now_ I'm starting to see this _Pathfinding_ under a different light.. I am _so_ blaming Sara." Scott composed his mannerism into a formal state of mind, "I'll have Sam mark Eos on the galaxy map. We'll set a course as soon as Lexi _deems_ Reyes fit for duty.. And thanks again for helping me out on this, Sky."

Sky offered humble retort, "I am always glad to offer my assistance, Scott."

The human Pathfinder started to spin his direction for the Medical Bay's door, racing forward through the opening door and began a steady jog for the Cargo Bay to make a line to the Storage room.

Scott emerged through the parting doorway and immediately spied the crisis-response specialist shuffling through a personalized duffle bag placed upon one of the storage crates. The human Pathfinder came around to stand beside the storage crate, glancing back and forth between Liam Kosta and the duffle bag. He made a sarcastic murmur with a curious look, "I bet there's bound to be an old dresser just lying around. You could have asked Vetra to put in a requisition order instead... _unless_ you're still on her bad side then I _completely_ understand."

"It's not about that, Ryder. Vetra and I are cool so don't worry.. I got in a message from Augie asking for my help. He's gotten in some new recruits and wanted _my_ tactical opinion on training for a new team."

Pathfinder Ryder cocked his eyebrow to broaden his puzzled expression, "A _new_ team? For..."

Liam straightened his posture and fully turned his focus onto the Initiative Pathfinder to begin for an answer, "Now that the Quarians are here, this place has started to have the Milky Way feel. We've all finally got unpacked and can officially call Andromeda _home_ for everyone. I want all of them to have that _feel_ just as well as I do but in order to do that security must be top priority. You paved the beginning for all of us, Ryder, but if we want to keep Andromeda safe we must protect it. I want to pitch in my share, if you get what I mean."

Scott crossed his arms, briefly motioning one of his hands toward the duffle bag, " _So_ , I'm guessing the dresser _isn't_ the _main_ issue here? You want to start your own team? What are you going to call it?"

A friendly chuckle escaped from the human operative before he made his response, "Definitely _not_ the Pathfinder Fan Club if that's what you're hoping for, Ryder. _Not_ that I'm not a fan of it but I'm going back to what I know; gonna call it HUS-T _Two_. Seems appropriate, doesn't it?"

The human Pathfinder curled his lips into a devious smirk and scoffed respectfully, "I'm _hurt_ , Liam. After all that we've been through- I could _have_ been your biggest fan!"

Liam caught himself smiling and briefly laughed, "I'm _definitely_ going to be missing your wise cracks, Ryder." He took a step back, slowly turning his head side-to-side and glimpsed over the Storage room. "I'm going to miss everything about this ship. The team is definitely one to be missed. Everything that this team has accomplished and what we stand for.. it's hard to step away from and move onto something else.. but I know it's the _right_ thing to do." Liam Kosta returned his attention onto Scott and continued, "It's a small effort but it's an effort _worth_ helping _everyone_ , even if I'm no longer part of the Pathfinder team."

Scott's lips curled upright to display an amiable smile, "You've proven a valuable team member as well as a very good friend, Liam. No matter what, we have Jaal to take up as your replacement now that he's adapted the _Liam Kosta way_."

The crisis-response operative broadened his smirk, widely spanning out one of his arms to the side in anticipation for the exchange of a handshake.

Pathfinder Ryder swayed an opposing arm, slapping palms together with Liam, and firmly gripped the human operative's hand. The two crew members briefly stepped closer, slapping a free hand over the backside of the other's shoulder in display of a strong-friendly pat. Both figures released their grips as they stepped back.

The calm robotic voice of Sam announced over the broadcast communicator, "Pathfinder, you have an urgent pending call from Nexus Director Jarun Tann waiting for you in the vid-com room."

Liam muttered with a half smirk, "I _believe_ that's for _you_ , Ryder. That's _one_ thing I'm _definitely_ not going to miss."

Scott quipped sarcastically, "Remind me _again_ how _good_ you are at flyby airdrops."

The human operative provided a comeback, "Pretty good _actually_. _I_ don't scream the whole way down."

Pathfinder Ryder and Liam briefly laughed together before Scott began to turn away and made response over his shoulder, "Sam will have Eos marked on the galaxy map. Talk to you later, Liam." The human Pathfinder started out of the Storage room and turned for the direction of the elevator's lifting platform to ascend to the upper deck. Scott trekked across the walking platforms, quickly emerging into the Research Room, and charged up up one of the ramps into the Meeting Room. Scott rounded the circular table to stand in front of the vid-com screen and made the announcement, "Open the channel, Sam."

The holographic image of the Salarian Director suddenly appeared and took placement adjacent of the human Pathfinder.

Scott turned his head to glimpse upon the Salarian with nonchalant look and opened his mouth to begin, "Director Tann, what a sur-"

The Salarian Director quickly injected his annoyance, "I'm not here for formalities, Ryder. I _know_ that your crew member Sky had _everything_ to do with this. The Quarians have begun the rise of rebellion and have made the demands for the introduction of the Nanotechnology put into immediate affect. _Apparently_ , word got out that _Zeemi'yanya Ren'torai_ is the first Quarian who has received a successful, _yet_ incredible, immune system boost as a direct result from the Nanotechnology. I am not opposed to the Quarians' wants for aid in their species survival, _however_ , I will _again_ make my statement CLEAR; Nanotechnology is far _too_ risky to include into our research."

Ryder objected, "With all due respect, Director, this _is_ EXACTLY what we should be using the Nanotechnology for. There are still a very large number of people who are still in stasis because they have incurable diseases or have compromised immune systems. Zeemi is the first Quarian to be able to breath outside of her environmental suit _without_ the worry of becoming sick. Ruth Bekker is included into the list of terminally sick patients with a cross-species disease called TH-314. These people came to Andromeda for the hope that a cure could be found and we _finally_ have it, Director."

The Salarian expressed a heavy sigh, slowly shaking his head, and forced himself into a state of calm, "I'd prefer our own methods to find a cure for our people, Ryder. As much as this Nanotechnology could be a revolution for us we are _not_ ready for it, based upon morality standards. I cannot stress this enough; _someone_ would be bound to repurpose the Nano-nites to cause more harm _rather than_ good."

Ryder crossed his arms over his chest and expressed a broad smirk, "What if we have supervisory by the people _who_ invented it?"

Jarun Tann stated his observation while glowering with a narrowed look upon the human Pathfinder, "That's presuming _if_ Sky wants to dedicate his time into monitoring _every_ Nano-nite injection and be the _only_ one who administrates it."

"What if I told you that there's an entire fleet of Ethar-Juson residing _somewhere_ here in Andromeda?"

The Salarian's demeanor abruptly shifted from disgruntlement into eager curiosity, "A _fleet_? Go on."

Scott displayed coy with a smile and began into elaboration, "Sky is a _Captain_ of an exploration _and_ settlement fleet. He has brought the information forward that his fleet has been stationed in this galaxy for one hundred and seventy five years in waiting anticipation for the war to be over before making settlement plans. The Andromeda Initiative _wasn't_ part of their equation but.. what if we gained their trust? The Ethar-Juson would become a valuable asset and may provide us with _more_ technological advancements. With luck, Sky will _eventually_ give me the coordinates to find the hidden fleet."

Tann pointed out his worry, "I don't know whether I should believe this or not, Ryder. Why have they chosen to lie in wait, for the amount of time as they have, and have not made themselves known by _now_?"

"It's based upon the _trust_ factor, Director. Sky has entrusted this information to me just _recently_. I understand his apprehension. That's why he has come alone on the mission to find out if the Initiative can prove ourselves worthy to trust."

"Entrusting you with this delicate piece of information is a testament of that _trust factor_. In other words, _faith_ hangs in the balance, Ryder. The way I see it; you have earned a sufficient amount of Sky's respect but there still lingers a _very_ quick turning point if you fail to meet to his expectations. If you continue to represent as the Pathfinder in the _best_ form this will also have a good representation for the Initiative into gaining a reputation with the Ethar-Juson."

Scott implied in sly tone, "The Pathfinder isn't the _only_ one who has to put on a good show, _Director Tann_."

Jarun expressed a sigh of defeat and corresponded in a diligent composure, "Very well, Ryder. I'll allow a leniency on Sky, in conjunction with his obligation to comply to the Nexus regulations and protocols. I would expect no less of Sky's people to have similar ordinance protocols that _we_ will be required to follow." The Salarian Director persisted into off-topic, "I have another matter of concern to discuss, Ryder."

Ryder murmured lowly, "Well, since I'm _still_ on vidcom.."

Director Tann proceeded, "The planet known as Prachonyi, in the Vaotessa System, has become sanctioned for ice mining operations. Although, the temperature scale is below satisfactory, the Angara and Initiative together have constructed heating tower systems that will provide abundance of warmth. The towers, additionally together with building materials with supplies, have been made prepped for automated launch which means a suitable zone to land the operation site needs to be found. The Angara will offer aid in the construction of a facility that will harbor an automated and mechanized production to harvest from the frozen water sources, eventually turning it into a colony for settlement. Advisory is HIGHLY cautioned that _everyone_ must remain within the facility to avoid the extreme levels of freezing exposure. More good news; with the amount of Kett threats greatly reduced down, the Angaran government has also approved of a settlement colony to begin on planet Netiquur. This planet is also found in the Vaotessa System. There is a terraforming system plan already implemented, the Angara are awaiting for _your_ investigation to find proper landing zone, there is a lush amount of fauna so the challenge has been left up to you, Ryder. However, there have been Quarantine Level three's marked down in various areas that _must_ be avoided at all costs. I recommend keeping within the safety level one range, Ryder. Sam will provide you with alerts if you heading into the wrong direction from these safety zones."

Scott offered in sarcastic tone, "Maybe we could lay out some bubble wrap."

Jarun warned, "There is going to be likely chances of hazards and possible forms of life that pose as a danger. Make good use out of Sam's _full_ capabilities, Ryder. If you have any further questions please seek Lieutenant Harper for the details, or come by my office at the Nexus whenever you like.. Oh, there is one more thing for you to know, Ryder. The Angara have authorized a development project for the Nomad to use. It provides a substantial life support system to keep you and your squad from freezing when you arrive on Prachonyi."

"Basically a _heater_?"

Director Tann lightly scoffed, "I hope you make good use out of the _heater_ , Ryder.. Tann out." The projected image of the Salarian suddenly vanished, leaving the human Pathfinder alone in the Meeting Room.

Scott lowered his arms to his sides, muttering mostly to himself, "And here I am _again_ left to make the _big_ decisions." He raised his voice to call out, "Sam, inform Kallo to make a return course for Elaaden.. I _hope_ Drack's there to keep things in check to prevent a fight from breaking out between my mom and Nackmor Morda.. _knowing_ my mom she's probably proclaimed as the new Warlord of New Tuchanka by now.."

.

.

Jaal implied a great amount of curiosity in the sound of his voice, "This is a very _strange_ method to find the one called Strux and his hideout.. Are you sure the information that Velonia has provided us is _accurate_?"

Scott muttered, "I've done this before, Jaal. Did you ever read the reports when we helped find and rescue an Angara named Verand?"

Jaal's voice answered, "I do recall Lo-consul Verand, if she is _who_ you are referring to. Liam explained to me that it was something in relation to a _horse_.."

Lieutenant Cora Harper additionally spoke, " _Trojan Horse_. On Earth, it was a mythological story based at the time of the Trojan War. After a ten-year siege, the Greek soldiers devised a way to get into the city of Troy by means of building a wooden horse and leaving it for the people of Troy into believing that it was a victory gift."

The male Angaran slowly inquired in order to grasp the understanding, " _So_ , the point of us becoming _stowaways_ in _storage crates_ is supposed to have the similar affect like a _wooden horse_? Presenting ourselves as gifts to Strux?"

Scott answered quietly, " _Something_ like that, yeah. _We're_ the _surprise gift_ inside of the crates."

Jaal politely quipped, "It's questionable _if_ this tactic will work.. coming within close proximity of an angry Krogan _tends_ to lead one to be greeted with a shotgun instead."

"It'll likely come to that. We're just waiting to see if Jorgal Strux takes the bait." The human Biotic had corresponded.

An awkward silence had fallen between the squad members while they remained cooped within the large-sized storage supply crate. Cora quickly continued into conversation, "So, Jaal, you and Lamees are getting along pretty well. Are you two comfortable together in the Tech lab?"

The Angaran Resistance Lieutenant answered with uncertainty sound in his voice, "I'm used to living in small living accommodations, _if_ that's what you're worried about, Cora. Lamees has offered her opinion that the Tempest feels claustrophobic at times.. I deeply care about what she has to say and have considered what I could do to improve upon making her feel better. I'm not sure what I can provide to ease her tension."

Scott Ryder began for a response but had abruptly become silenced by the loud sound of gunfire rapidly sputtering outside of the storage crate. The squad was tumbled over onto each other as the crate was forcibly knocked over by an outside impact.

Jaal grumbled in the sign of great discomfort under his breath, "Cora, your elbow is jabbing into _my_ groin.. _Can_ you move it, _please_?"

Lieutenant Harper quietly grunted, "Sorry, Jaal.. I think someone's foot is on my back."

The rapid exchange of bullets quickly ceased outside of the large crate and allowed for a loud grumbling voice to order in muffled sound, "Get the supplies! Dump the bodies in the sinkholes! MOVE IT!"

Cora lowered her voice to a very quiet whisper, "They took the bait. Let's _quietly_ get untangled before they break this crate open."

Pathfinder Ryder spoke softly, "Good idea, Cora, otherwise it's going to be _very_ embarrassing to be found like _this_.. I may never be looked upon as the _fearsome human Pathfinder_ again if Strux sends _this_ out as a vid."

"Ryder," Jaal started in a low-pitched sound of voice, "take it from me, you _lack_ the necessary skills to be _fearsome_. If you want to learn how to raise fear into your enemies you should spend a day or two under Ambassador Sjefa's guidance."

"You _obviously_ haven't met my mom, Jaal."

The male Angara anxiously wondered, "Can _one_ mother be as bad as having _five_ at the same time?"

Scott quipped softly, " _Close_ enough."

Jaal roughly gulped and gratefully answered, "I'll _heed_ your warning, Ryder."


	32. Chapter 24 - Alternative

**(*Disclaimer:** _This is dialogue between Ryder and romance option: Sky._ _ **WARNING**_ _: Contains_ _ **LIMES**_ _. Opted to skip_ ***)**

Doctor T'Perro lowered her arms to her sides and expressed a light chuckle, " _That_ may be the _best_ idea yet, Scott. I'll use that in my threat." Lexi's blue lips crossed into a smile as she passed the human Pathfinder and started for the doorway.

Scott directed his focus onto the humanoid in dark silver armor, uncrossing his arms from over his torso and walked around the foot of the medical table in order to approach Sky directly. Both corners of Ryder's lips curled into a brightened smile, "Sky, thank you for helping Sam. I really appreciate it." The human Pathfinder extended his arms out, taking up both of Sky's dark silver hands into his own.

Sky's entire head became unveiled as the helmet melted away to reveal his full head of raven black hair and facial expression of a delighted smile, "You are welcome, Scott."

"There's something else," Pathfinder Ryder reached one of his hands back to grab for the silver armor bracer and offered it out to Sky. "Thanks for letting me barrow this. Vetra _insinuates_ this level of technology is too dangerous for our lack of understanding.. specifically _my_ lack of understanding.." Scott's voice trailed off.

Sky outstretched his left hand to accept the armor bracer, allowing the dark silver metal to mold onto his own armor. He lowered his arm to his side and expressed acknowledgement, "You _do_ understand my reasons for choosing not to use this in combat. The Tri-sar-plas'conic energy harnesses an impactful and deadly force. The Ethar-Juson have decreed its purpose for mining operations instead of use in combat situations."

Scott injected his curiosity, "Tell me a little more about your people, Sky. I would like to know more about them.. but _mostly_ I want to learn more about _you_."

The tall man dipped his head with a broad grin crossing his lips and murmured in a bashful mannerism, "You dare make me blush, Scott." Sky lifted his head and proceeded into explanation, "The Ethar-Juson are an ancient race that have existed since the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy has provided a viable aspect for life to begin its rise. Evolution was our progression essential; expanding on survival skills and developments. The era of invention and science had escalated into extraordinary accomplishments for my people, starting with the Nanotechnology for example. The amount of years of our live cycles have exceeded beyond five hundred years. We have surpassed the need for ingesting food to obtain nourishment. The Tri-sar armor, together with the Nanotechnology, permits the appropriate nutrient sustainably requirements."

Scott expressed an amazed look, "You don't _eat_? How do you know what things taste like?"

Sky responded, "The Ethar-Juson may have adapted out of the habits of _eating_ but our tongues still retain the signal relay to the micro-CPU to distinguish the sense of _taste_ by way of the connection to our brain.. _Your_ taste is _very_ enticing.. May I have the _Pathfinder's_ approval for a sample before we continue?"

Ryder offered a delightful grin, "Of course." He came closely together with Sky and exchanged into a deep kiss with the man's silver lips. Pathfinder Ryder exchanged his lips together with Sky's for a moment longer before breaking away their kiss.

Sky's eyelids had dimmed into a half-closed adoring look.

"Mmm. Thank you, Scott."

The human man quipped, "You may have a sample whenever you like, Sky. You don't need my permission for something like _this_." The human man took a step back and folded his arms over his chest, cocking his eyebrow into a questionable look. "Do you know why the Ethar-Juson didn't continue to use this technology when they found Earth?"

Sky responded, "The choice was left to them when they discovered Solasvayn-Istat. However the Ethar-Juson wanted to advance was entirely on them once they had descended from the globular clusters. There _is_ a common interest that resides between us; we both have the incredible curiosity to explore and a desire to discover what lies beyond the unknown."

Ryder smirked, "I can't _help_ it. It's _in_ my genes. I believe I have the Ethar-Juson to thank for it." He quickly raised another question, "I remember that you stated that you were- _what_ was it called?"

Sky provided answer, " _Scathaus-Var_. It is a Captain's rank similar to your military standards."

"Yeah, _Captain_. Captain of _what_? Do you have a ship _or_ is that just a fancy title?"

Sky quietly chuckled and elaborated, "I am Scathaus-Var of exploration and settlement fleet."

Ryder narrowed his eyes and asked suspiciously, " _Exploration_ and _settlement fleet_? Does that mean that _you_ came here to Andromeda to.."

"Precisely what the Andromeda Initiative has initially accomplished."

Scott briefly gaped his mouth open and made his shock factor known. He pointed observation, "You couldn't have come alone, though. A fleet consists of a lot more than just _one_ person to make living arrangements in a new galaxy."

"You are correct, Scott, I have not come alone, however, I am alone on this mission to verify if the consistence of warfare has declared for an end. The Angaran and the Kett were the only two occupants within this galaxy at the time of the fleet's arrival. We were in wait for one or the other to claim as the victor before proceeding into the settlement plan."

Ryder injected his surprise, "You have an entire fleet of ships just _waiting_ out there? _Where_ are they? Maybe you can put in a good word for me. Being with the Pathfinder _has_ it's perks."

Sky quietly chuckled and slowly shook his head, "Forgive me but I cannot reveal their location at this present time, Scott. Perhaps _soon_ I will provide the coordinates."

The Pathfinder continued to investigate, "You said the Angaran and the Kett _were_ the only _two_. You didn't anticipate that the Andromeda Initiative would arrive.. And you were also waiting for one of the two to _fall_? You _mean_ to tell me that you and your fleet were sitting _idly_ by while the Kett's onslaught continued? Just for how _long_ have you been waiting in this cluster?"

"Approximately one hundred and seventy five years. My body was still in the state of unconsciousness while under the affects of stasis. My micro-Central Processing Unit remained at full awareness and able to process data information. You are correct, we had not calculated the Andromeda Initiative's arrival. That is also part of the reason why I have come to investigate if the Initiative is worthy of the Ethar-Juson's trust."

Scott shook his head and repeated in slight agitation, "You were sitting in _idle_ and _waiting_ while the Angara were being slaughtered?! Your fleet could have saved them from the Kett!"

Sky stated firmly, "The Ethar-Juson take on a neutral standpoint and do not intervene into another's warfare."

The human Pathfinder retained self-composure, "Your CPU would have distinguished that the Kett are _not_ very friendly, right? You could have _saved_ the Angara, Sky! Think of what you could have done for this galaxy in the mean time before the Initiative arrived! Everything would _have_ turned out differently."

Sky's demeanor upheld calm patience as he explained, "You are insinuating with the _would have's_ instead of factoring the reasons behind the _now_ or _what is_ , and _what will be_. The present events turn out would not be as they are _now_. Alec Ryder would _have_ remained alive and you would not _have_ been made the Pathfinder in his stead. As I recall Alec Ryder is a military uniformed man, alternatively, the Tempest and crew would not be as _who_ they are _now_. All that has happened _has_ happened for a reason, Scott. _Everyone_ creates their own plot in the great journey. _Your_ journey was meant specifically for _you_ to endure the hardships of choices that were left to be decided. The obstacles that had laid been out before you, you _have_ endured and sought a way through them. Fate has anointed you as the Pathfinder. _You_ were meant to be the one to save the Angara and revive this galaxy."

Scott's cheeks became warm into a blush, "You.. think so?"

Sky came closely forward, wrapping his arms around Ryder's torso and offered his support, "You and I would not be standing here as we are right now."

Pathfinder Ryder curled his lips into a smile of admiration, "Thank you, Sky. It's nice to have someone who _actually_ believes in me."

The humanoid figure smiled in an adoring fashion, gradually releasing his arms' embrace from around Scott. Sky respectfully turned over the conversation, "In regards to the mysterious Benefactor; I have sorted the various Nexus traffic relays of information and have discovered a pin-point location on the planet known as _Eos_."

"Eos, huh?" Scott began for an acknowledge reply but was interrupted by the crisis-response operative's voice breaking through the Pathfinder's communicator, "Hey, Ryder,"

The Initiative Pathfinder briefly turned his head away and out loudly asked, "What's up, Liam?"

Kosta's voice responded, "I wanted to talk to you about something. Don't mind swinging by?"

The human Pathfinder quipped, "Sure thing, Liam. Give me a sec." He returned his attention up to Sky once more and muttered under his breath, "The babysitting service _continues_... _Now_ I'm starting to see this _Pathfinding_ under a different light.. I am _so_ blaming Sara." Scott composed his mannerism into a formal state of mind, "I'll have Sam mark Eos on the galaxy map. We'll set a course as soon as Lexi _deems_ Reyes fit for duty.. And thanks again for helping me out on this, Sky."

Sky replied in a sense of admiration, "I am indebted to you, _Ker-o'shai_."


	33. Chapter 25

"INTRUDERS! IT'S THE PATHFINDER!" The rumbling shout of a surprised Krogan beckoned abruptly allowing his voice to be carried throughout the wide span of the gigantic stalactite cave that had, in turn, raised for an alarm that quickly traversed through the lengths of the surrounding hollow tunnels. The group of Jorgal forces promptly gained battle composure, preparing weapons, and taking up stances behind the scattered piles of stacked crates and large storage containers.

The heat of combat had begun with the echoing sound of bursting projectile slugs audibly erupting from the barrels of Krogan-fashioned shotguns and assault rifles.

Scott muttered to himself, "Success _even_ after a six hundred year journey to a new galaxy the _Trojan Horse_ tactic never ceases to amaze.. a _second_ time!" He quickly made the transition into military composure to proclaim order, "Get to cover, everyone! Keep them at range! Move! MOVE!"

The Angaran Resistance Lieutenant Jaal Ama Darav and Lieutenant Cora Harper followed after the human Pathfinder as the squad emerged from the enlarged storage container, taking initiative to arm themselves with their favored firearms and supplied the exchange of retaliation by unleashing sprays of glowing bullets to fly into the direction of the Jorgal Krogan clan as the Pathfinder team quickly spanned out for cover behind closely-placed supply crates.

Scott firmly gripped the handgun's stock into both hands, swiftly stepping out from behind the tall standing crate pile, and pinned the scope's sight onto one of the visible Krogans fully adorned in blue-colored armor. Ryder rapidly drummed his index and middle finger simultaneously upon the trigger igniting a burst string of bullets to quickly break through the Krogan's shielding system. The bewildered Krogan soldier took refuge from the glowing projectiles by dipping behind one of the piles of crates. Another Jorgal mercenary had leaned around the corner from his hiding place to provide a counterattack with an assault rifle that sprayed a wide spread of red glowing slugs. Pathfinder Ryder returned to seek shelter behind the stack of storage containers narrowly avoiding the red-colored spray that burst upon impact against the obstacle of cover. The human man spun his body around to press his backside against the supply containers, quickly turning his helmet side-to-side in order to briefly survey his surroundings finding that the grand-scale cave consisted of solid limestone stalactites and stalagmites while the stone walls were covered with sharp-jagged helecites. The great-sized area of the unexplored cave was lighted aglow with free-standing excavation lamps which provided as light sources throughout the present area.

Lieutenant Harper propelled herself with a swift thrust from the propulsion jet to come up beside Scott and spun her helmet's direction onto the Initiative Pathfinder.

"Ryder, this probably _wasn't_ a good idea based on the fact that we're facing up against _Krogan_. For once, I think we _should_ have come up with a backup plan! There's an endless supply of ammunition around us but we're limited on first aid rations- SHIT! LOOK OUT!" Cora quickly propelled backwards with the jet system to clear herself out of the Pathfinder's way.

Scott spun his helmet onto the oncoming charge of a Krogan that swiftly overwhelmed the human Pathfinder with a shoulder bash attack. Ryder made effort by planting his boots down and braced his strength against the stronger and greater-sized competitor. Pathfinder Ryder's backside struck with a brunt force against the solid surface of one of the supply containers that was obstructed against one of the cave walls. The Krogan's hard bash immediately ruptured the crafted armor's shielding systems, in addition to knocking the wind out of the Pathfinder's lungs, and onset a sudden daze to overcome Scott's senses.

' _Shielding systems are offline, Scott. Life support systems have been rendered down to seventy-five percent._ ' Sam's robotic voice expressed calm warning in the Pathfinder's private channel.

The Jorgal warrior took a step back, lifting one of its great-muscled arms to ignite the orange glow of the Omni-blade in preparation for a lunge strike. The large Krogan expressed a loud pained growl from the sudden swiping strike provided from the Angaran's blue-glowing glaive as Jaal supplied a divisory attack enabling the human Pathfinder ample amount of time to regain himself.

Jaal shouted, "GET OUT OF THE WAY, RYDER!"

The Krogan swung its free arm to slam into the male Angara's torso abruptly expelling a heavy-sounding grunt to escape from Jaal before his body was flung aside. The Angara Resistance Lieutenant landed into a stacked pile of supply boxes causing the empty containers to topple over.

Scott gathered himself in time to swiftly raise up a fist overhead and brought his clenched hand down to slam upon the ground springing the shockwave eruption of a Nova to spew out glowing blue Biotic energy. The powerful wave spanned into a wide circular radius quickly taking up the Krogan's body to be forcefully be thrown out of the way.

Lieutenant Harper advanced with a Biotic Vanguard charge to shoulder bash into a Krogan figure that had presented itself into visible line of sight. The human Biotic lunged her fist to the ground to unleash the similar affects of the Biotic Nova attack. Cora hastily zipped back and took a defiant stance before unloading a round of glowing bullets into the Krogan mercenary's shattered protective layer. The Krogan staggered in his steps forward as drizzles of blood quickly ran down his dark blue-colored armor. A red glowing slug struck into the center of the Krogan's helmet landing the final kill shot with a spray of blood recoiling from the bullet's entry point. Lieutenant Harper lowered the point of her handgun toward the ground, giving no regard to the Krogan's collapsing body, and raced for the direction of the fallen Angaran.

Cora anxiously called out, "Jaal! Jaal!" The human woman knelt down to one knee beside the Angara's body and outstretched one of hands to offer support.

Jaal accepted the leverage to stand upright with Cora's aid. The male Angara adverted his sight upward and began to instigate a warning, "Cora! Behind you-"

The voice of Lieutenant Harper loudly cried out with the sound of agony riding her voice as a powerful large hand tightly gripped around her waist and compressed around her slender frame. Cora squirmed in the attempt to break free from the crushing grip while the strong Krogan gradually began to lift the woman's body into the air.

The low growling voice of a male Krogan proudly proclaimed from behind, "Gotcha!"

Scott's voice echoed through the cave, "CORA!"

Jaal swiftly moved forward before fully spinning around and taking aim upon the large figure of the Jorgal warrior. The Angara firmly ordered, "RELEASE HER NOW!"

Pathfinder Ryder had began to react into the motions of a Vanguard charge but had been stopped by a Jorgal Krogan's formidable presence coming into Ryder's way and blocking the pathway toward Cora Harper. Scott's helmet had come under the large grip of the Krogan's hand suddenly lashing out to take a full hold over the human man's entire head. Ryder dropped his weapon to the ground in the quick reaction to grip both of his hands around the Krogan's wrist as the powerful mercenary lifted Scott's body into the air. Scott's vision became obscured by cracks spreading across his helmet's protective visor in the event of his helmet being crushed. The Initiative Pathfinder swiftly brought down his hands, from around the Krogan's wrist, and unlocked his helmet's seal from the armor to allow him to quickly drop down onto all fours. Scott made a swift reach out to retrieve his firearm, gathering himself up to stand upright onto his knees, and directed a point-blank shot into the Krogan's groin.

The Jorgal Krogan's voice loudly groaned in the event of a bullet's discharge ripping through both layers of shield and armor.

Scott murmured, "Sorry, big guy, I know exactly _how_ that one _felt_." The human Pathfinder swiftly turned away and propelled forward out of range of the Krogan's likelihood for a close-ranged strike attack. Pathfinder Ryder landed and quickly regained into a standing posture. Firmly gripping the handgun's stock, the human man made a full spin around and rapidly drummed both of his fingers upon the trigger unloading a round of bullets to break through the remainder of the stunned figure's armor that had inevitably brought down the Krogan. Ryder spun his head to one side in order to quickly glimpse over his shoulder toward Cora's direction.

The human Lieutenant jabbed the point of her firearm into the joint of the Krogan's thumb and tightly gripped down the trigger allowing for the weapon's discharge to impact with a point-blank shot that easily penetrated through the assailant's shielding and armor wear.

The growling pitch of rage filled the entire span of the cavern. The Krogan's hold around Cora's midsection became abruptly loosened by the affects of the projectile impaling through the appendage's joint. The Krogan relinquished hold of Lieutenant Harper, permitting her to drop onto her feet. Cora swiftly contorted her posture down into a roll to escape from the infuriated Jorgal figure. The Initiative Lieutenant regained onto her feet but had quickly slouched her posture forward, drawing one of her arms across her abdomen. Cora firmly pressed the flat of her palm onto the lower portion of her ribcage with the expressing sound of a pained grunt escaping.

"YOU BITCH! YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" The Krogan enraged into a battle roar and made a swift charge into the human Biotic's direction.

Jaal Ama Darav shouted, "STOP!" The Angara intercepted into the Krogan's path, swiftly locking the sniping scope's pin-point upon the center of the Jorgal's helmet, and pulled down the trigger. The silently sizzling bullet jettisoned from the long barrel before making its mark to instantaneously break through the protective layers of armor and impaling through the Krogan's thick skull with a killing shot. The large figure slowed into a staggering approach to stand before Jaal Ama Darav and immediately began the rise of violent convulsions. The Jorgal warrior's body quickly crumbled onto the ground before Jaal's feet. The male Angara diverted his focus onto Cora Harper finding the human woman collapsed down onto one knee in the effort of struggling deep breaths.

Ryder anticipated for another attack as a Krogan's thunderous voice expressed a battle cry quickly directing the Pathfinder's attention toward the large warrior starting for a charge. Scott released his left hand's grip to rear his arm back, forming his hand into a tight fist, and ignited the orange glow of the Omni-blade as he took a side-step to narrowly avoid the Krogan's line charge. Turning with the Krogan's swift passing, Scott quickly plunged the sharpened melee weapon into the side of the clan member's torso. Just as swiftly as Ryder had made the lunge strike he pulled the blade free permitting the Krogan figure to continue running forward while bleeding out. The Initiative Pathfinder steadied the weapon's aim in the grip of his free hand, pinning the target on the Krogan's flank, and relinquished another round of bullets to sear through the Krogan's armor gear.

Jaal provided cover fire to protect the human Lieutenant by taking defensive position in front of Cora Harper.

Cora's voice pitched staggering breaths over the broadcast, "I think my ribs are broken.. it's difficult to breath... Ryder, we need backup."

Scott murmured silent curses and quickly dived for cover behind one of the large storage crates. Ryder recollected his martial disposition and hailed the artificial intelligence, "Sam, do you have our position? Send in reinforcements-" Ryder was suddenly body-slammed into by an unanticipated charge attack from a Krogan warrior that had come up directly behind the human man and forcefully compelled the front side of Ryder's body to slam into the nearest wall of stone covered in helecite crystals. The fragile rock easily crackled under the Pathfinder's armor as he was pinned against the stone wall. Scott heaved a heavy grunt, instantaneously having the wind knocked out of him. Sharp slivers of helecite had cut across Ryder's exposed skin as the Krogan's powerful hand had shoved the human Pathfinder's face against the wall. Scott's mind became overwhelmed under the sense of dizziness quickly setting in and rapidly blurring his vision.

The calm voice of Sam's robotic voice announced over the Pathfinder's private channel, ' _Initiating life preservation program sequence. Adrenaline levels are steadying climbing, Scott._ '

Ryder's eyesight turned to crimson as the human's strength peaked into a berserker's state. He quickly dropped the sidearm onto the stone ground and raised both of his arms to reach behind his head to grip onto the Krogan's enlarged digits. In the attempt to pry the clan member's hand away, Scott suddenly snapped the appendages back causing the Krogan's fingers to forcibly break. The Jorgal clan member howled with agonizing sound and released his hold on the back of Ryder's head. Once the Pathfinder had been freed, Scott pressed his hands up to the stone wall in order to rebound off of the solid surface expeditiously rounding himself around to face up to the Krogan and unleashed a powerful Biotic Shockwave. The eruption of blue energy flung the Jorgal figure aside, swiftly trailing straight forward to smash into a stacked crate pile. The enhanced power attack brought the crates tumbling down into revealing a small gathered group of Jorgal forces. Ryder advanced with the Vanguard charge to shoulder bash against one of his selected targets and followed up with a devastating Nova explosion by slamming one of his fists into the ground. The empowered ability cut through the Krogans' shields and instantly broke through their armored layer, abruptly forcing the mercenaries to be thrown from their placements and crushed the integrity of storage containers under their lifeless weight.

Scott Ryder's attention immediately drew to the echoing roar of a Krogan angrily yelling in demanding sound, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" The Pathfinder adverted his gaze onto the enlarged figure hastily stomping into the immediate cave area. The emerged Jorgal warrior was fully clad in blue and grey-colored armor with a solid black stripe running down the middle of the narrow-shaped face and center of the thick neck, providing a distinguished visual apart from the rest of the Krogan warriors.

Jorgal Strux stopped and turned a deathly glare onto the human man's direction. The clan leader's growling voice continued to roar with agitation, "YOU FUCKING IDIOTS! YOU'RE PATHETIC! YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO TAKE DOWN A DAMN THRESHER MAW EVEN IF IT WAS CRAWLING ON THE FUCKING GROUND! I'LL CRUSH THE PATHFINDER MYSELF!"

The Initiative Pathfinder propelled himself into the air with the jet pack's propulsion system, openly coming into view high above the obstruction of storage crates, and suddenly flashed across the room to shoulder bash against the Jorgal Krogan leader. Ryder slammed his shoulder directly into the Krogan's torso causing Strux to stumble backwards into a briefly stunned state. The Biotic energy eruption was next to follow up as Scott brought both of his fists together over his head and smashed them upon the ground to unleash the Nova ability's enhanced power.

Jorgal Strux planted both of his heavy boots down into an defensive stance allowing the expanding wave of Biotic energy to disperse upon the Krogan's first layer of armor protection, offering only a minimal amount of damage. The angered Krogan prepared counter by raising a heavy shotgun into the grip of both of his large hands and unleashed a brightly yellow-glowing bursting spray onto the human's direction.

Scott's adrenaline rush granted swift reaction time enabling him to repel the glowing burst by using the enhanced forceful power of the Biotic Shockwave to break a wide line through the spray of bullets. The Shockwave erupted across the stone floor into rapid flashes of blue light and lastly struck against the standing Krogan's body, suddenly enveloping Strux with a cascade of Biotic energy that had burst upon impact. Ryder's body quickly became weighted down by an unknown force compelling him to drop onto his hands and knees. His heart soundly thumped within his eardrums in unison together with the sound of heavily huffing breaths escaping from his gaped mouth as the affects of the adrenaline rush gradually began to wear off.

The sound of a murmuring voice slowly brought Scott's senses back to a fatigued awareness, "Ryder! Ryder!"

Pathfinder Ryder's muscle strength had rapidly diminished leaving the human's body to collapse flatly upon his front side. Scott slowly closed his eyelids letting his mind delve into complete darkness.

.

.

Scott had very gradually stirred awake, having the familiar heaviness weigh down upon on his entire body as the human man regained into the first stage of consciousness while in the attempt to pry his eyelids open. He breathed out a very quietly pained sigh from his gaping mouth and slowly closed his mouth into gently clenching his teeth together. The human Pathfinder momentarily blinked his heavy eyelids to clear out the haze from his field of vision enabling him to take view of the surrounding interior structure of smoothly formed walls. In Scott's realization, he was looking up to the cavern's very high ceiling while he had been splayed upon his backside. The height of the limestone cave seemingly appeared to be beyond fifty feet tall. Ryder shifted his eyes back and forth glimpsing around to the different stone surfaces that were under illumination by softly blue glowing sources. The vibrant glow traveled through the vastly wide scale of the cave and offered the display of distinguishable layers of limestone and calcium that had been oddly contoured by an apparent underground water supply that had undergone a slow drainage. Ryder slowly turned his head to one side and adverted his gaze up to the site of an overhanging composition of solid stone expanded into a crescent shape elevated above a pool's deep sea green surface. Dark green patches of algae had grown across the wide girth of a stone wall out skirting the other side of the pool. Scott lowered his eyesight onto the grown underground foliage consisting of thriving plant life. His eyes shifted their focus onto the light sources that had brought light onto the underground landscape quickly finding towering mushroom stalks vibrantly glowing with soft blue-colored light.

Pathfinder Ryder wondered in private thought, ' _Is this real? Have I finally died? Wherever this is IS definitely not Kansas._ '

"Scott?! SCOTT!" The Asari doctor's voice expressed into an exclaim of hopeful intent. Lexi's face came directly over the human Pathfinder's view with a broadened smile and deeply sighed her relief, "Oh, thank goodness! Scott, you're finally awake. You've been out for three hours! Luckily for you, the life support system that Sky had installed into your implant has sustained you long enough for us to find you."

Ryder slowly closed his eyes and softly grumbled, "And _here_ I thought that I had _finally_ find you, Dorothy.. I didn't _expect_ you to be _blue_ , though."

Doctor T'Perro cocked her thin eyebrow into a puzzled look and questioned warily, "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, Lexi.. Are we on the Tempest? If so, I think the plants in the Bio lab _might_ have taken over."

The Asari medical officer scoffed in her retort, "You know, your sarcastic nature is becoming as _uplifting_ as Peebee's _deflections_.." Lexi suddenly gasped with a surprised expression covering her face, "Did I just say _that_?! Oh, God.. Scott, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that!"

Scott reopened his eyes into a sly look with his lips beaming into a wide smirk, "It was only a matter of time before you _cracked_ , doc."

Lexi dimmed her eyebrows into a narrowed furrow and sharply retort, "That's _enough_ , Scott." Doctor T'Perro dipped out of Ryder's sight and made slightly concerned inquiry, "Are you able to stand, Scott?"

"I think so." Ryder carefully braced both hands down onto the ground to either sides of his hips and slowly leveraged himself into an upright sitting position. Scott turned his head side-to-side taking a moment to glimpse over the exotic forest grown in the underground cave. The human Pathfinder muttered in a state of awe-struck, "Wow! There's an entire ecosystem down _here_?! How is this possible?"

Doctor Lexi T'Perro regained onto her feet and provided response, "It's amazing that something like this has survived under Elaaden's surface. It brings me to wonder if this forest had grown _before_ the Vault's deactivation. There appears to be an entire lake of water down here with plants that are baring fruit."

Pathfinder Ryder gradually motioned into a standing posture and slowly spun his head to look around. He sighted few members of the Tempest and several clan Nackmor Krogan gathered into the area. Scott muttered lowly mostly to himself, "Looks like Morda's _already_ staked claim here."

.

.

Scott slowly followed the ascending ramp way leading into the Meeting Room with a steel metal cup in the grip of one hand and an orange-colored projection tablet in the other. He approached the large circular electronic table and set down the cup onto a flattened surface beside the rapidly flashing light portraying a pending video communications relay while he retained a focused intent to read over the recently sent message;

' _Nexus, I just received your 'little' gift. As we agreed, I'll hold up my end of the bargain. Drack has accepted to do the babysitting 'job'.. mostly out of the respect he has for you... In my own form of respect and for the efforts to continue to build our alliance, a new settlement will be established within the 'paradise' that you have found. It's a remarkable find that will certainly provide for both of our people for the future generations to come. I'm very glad that you FINALLY killed Strux. You and I both knew that he was a big pain in the ass and 'needed' to be dealt with... You have my gratitude, Nexus._

 _Drop by New Tuchanka. I have another request. 'Sooner' than later._ '

Ryder smirked to himself and set down the electronic device onto the table top's surface. Scott murmured, "It's nice to know that I'm finally on Morda's good side, _only_ took several months to convince.. I'm curious to know what _else_ she wants me to do..." He redirected his attention onto the flashing light's display and hailed the artificial intelligence, "Hey, Sam, go ahead and patch in the transmission."

The artificial intelligence's robotic voice acknowledged, "Establishing connection."

Scott spun his head's direction onto the image of the Salarian Pathfinder and implied his curiosity, "Pathfinder Hayjer, what do you have for me?"

Lumont responded with cheerful sound, "Good news of course, Pathfinder Ryder. The new ship project is complete! The Salarian science teams, together with the Angara, have successfully combined Angaran tech with Initiative system networks into building a Destroyer class size ship equipped with turret weapon capabilities and missile launch bays. The structural and armor integrity has been adapted and enhanced with explosive and kinetic resistance against Kett projectiles, which means that this ship is meant to take direct hits _and_ at least able to fight back. Sam's program has also been installed and operates at maximum capacity. I'm accepting the best crew applicants for this. I'll provide verification diagnostics after the new model has been put through its paces."

Ryder expressed astonishment, "Wow, Hayjer, I'm kind of jealous."

The projected image of the Salarian Pathfinder crossed his arms and responded, "Don't be, Ryder. I just want to make sure this ship is up to standards before it's handed over to you."

Scott displayed an obvious state of surprise, " _To me_?"

Hayjer cordially quipped, "The Tempest has served its purpose for stealth recon but the situation _has_ become real now. We _need_ protection and a way to keep the Kett, or any other threat, out of our new home. Who _else_ would suit the job better than our very own savior of the Andromeda galaxy?"

Pathfinder Ryder upturned the corners of his lips into an excited smile and genuinely praised, "Wow, _really_? I can't wait to tell the crew! When do we get to see the new ship?"

"Like I said, Ryder, it'll be put through a few test runs, foremost. After we have dealt with the present Kett situation in the Dar'Hegah System the new ship will be yours."

Scott raised into questioning, "What's their status?"

Lumont offered response, "The Kett appear to be waiting for our next move. Nothing has happened, _yet_. We'll have to move into position _eventually_ soon, Ryder, otherwise I'm not sure what will happen if we don't play into their ploy. On that note, I have asked Captain Nozomi Dunn to round up a fleet in preparation."

Ryder turned his head to spy the female Turian's approach and quickly returned his focus onto the Salarian Pathfinder to inject, "Keep me updated, Hayjer. We'll figure out a strategy soon enough. I've got a few things to take care of in the mean time."

Lumont Hayjer gradually nodded his acknowledgement, "Understood, Pathfinder Ryder. I'll send messages with status updates. Pathfinder Hayjer out." The projected image of the Salarian quickly faded leaving Scott and Vetra Nyx alone in the meeting room.

The female Turian expressed anxious sound, "I heard _new ship_ , Scott. Is it true?"

Scott beamed a grin, providing a correspondence, "Yep. We'll get to see it _after_ the Kett party is over."

"I'll make sure to have balloons and sparklers ready." Vetra slowly approached the human man and braced up her hands to rest upon the tops of Scott's shoulders.

Ryder looped his arms around the Turian's waist to pull her in closely for an embrace.

Vetra continued to speak in a lowered voice, "There's a _surprise_ present waiting for you in the Pathfinder's Quarters."

"Please don't tell me it's a Pathfinder prank.. I'd rather _not_ have my good mood crushed under a false pretense.. Peebee _and_ Gil have become exceedingly good at _that_."

The Turian lightly laughed, wiggling her mandibles in great anticipation, and began to slowly pull away from Scott as she soothed, "Don't worry, it's not that _kind_ of surprise. Come on, I'll walk with you."

Scott's eyebrow cocked to show his puzzlement while displaying a coy smirk. He dropped his arms from around Vetra's waist and gradually turned away to start for the direction of the ramp way in order to proceed down into the lower deck going into the Research Room and started direction for one of the ladder wells.

The human Pathfinder had ultimately emerged through the doorway leading into his private quarters and slowly walked forward while looking around.

"Okay.. _where_ is the surprise? I was expecting either a caffeinated Angaran to jump out in his birthday suit or a _certain_ Asari ready to spring out and knock me over.. _again_.."

Vetra lovingly chuckled, brushing one of her hands over one of Scott's shoulders in passing, and approached the nightstand located beside the large bed. The Turian motioned to a standing statuette taking resemblance of an undressed Asari's front side braced against and embracing a crescent-shaped yellow moon fixture.

The corner of the Scott's smirk stretched upward, slowly shaking his head, and crossed his arms over his chest. The human man injected suspicion into his question, "Isn't _that_ the lamp you wanted to get back?"

Vetra Nyx muttered, "Yeah, this is _it_. Ugly isn't it?"

Ryder quipped, " _Maybe_.. Well, _luckily_ I have a beautiful Turian to add to my growing lamp collection."

The Turian's mandibles wiggled wildly, dipping her head down in the attempt to hide her bashful demeanor, "You're making me blush, Scott."

Scott dropped his arms to his sides to gradually approach, walking around the foot of the wide bed, and came before the female Turian to take up her hands into his. Once Vetra had raised her head to meet into Ryder's stare the human man promptly pressed his lips upon her scale-covered lips. Scott delved into a loving kiss with Vetra for several moments before slowly breaking away their kiss. He raised one of his hands to place his palm onto the side of Vetra's face and offered an adoring smile, "I love you, Vetra."

The Turian had wrapped her arms around Ryder's torso and held the human Pathfinder very closely.

"I love you, too, Scott."

Pathfinder Ryder wondered in private thought, ' _Is this an appropriate time to pop the question?_ ' His eyes briefly shifted onto the Asari sculpted lamp and mentally shook his head, _'Maybe not.._ '


	34. Chapter 25 - Alternative

**(*Disclaimer:** _This content consists of dialogue with Ryder's alternative romance option: Sky. There are LIMES! Per usual, the option is always open to skip._ ***)**

.

.

Pathfinder Ryder upturned the corners of his lips into an excited smile and genuinely praised, "Wow, _really_? I can't wait to tell the crew! When do we get to see the new ship?"

"Like I said, Ryder, it'll be put through a few test runs, foremost. After we have dealt with the present Kett situation in the Dar'Hegah System the new ship will be yours."

Scott raised into questioning, "What's their status?"

Lumont offered response, "The Kett appear to be waiting for our next move. Nothing has happened, _yet_. We'll have to move into position _eventually_ soon, Ryder, otherwise I'm not sure what will happen if we don't play into their ploy. On that note, I have asked Captain Nozomi Dunn to round up a fleet in preparation."

Ryder turned his head to spy the figure in dark silver armor approaching and quickly returned his focus onto the Salarian Pathfinder to inject, "Keep me updated, Hayjer. We'll figure out a strategy soon enough. I've got a few things to take care of in the mean time."

Lumont Hayjer gradually nodded his acknowledgement, "Understood, Pathfinder Ryder. I'll send status updates. Pathfinder Hayjer out." The projected image of the Salarian quickly faded leaving the human man and Sky alone together in the meeting room.

Sky's entire head and facial features became unveiled as the silver helmet melted away to adjoin onto his armor. He expressed a warming smile once the human Pathfinder had diverted full attention onto Sky. The Ethar-Juson softly spoke, "Bis-saarvi dun Ker-o'shai."

Scott cocked an eyebrow into a puzzled look and began to inquire, "I'm not all that familiar with your lang-" He was suddenly silenced by Sky's abrupt approach. The tall figure wrapped his arms abound Scott's waist and firmly pressed their lips together.

Ryder found himself blushing profusely with the heat rapidly rising into his cheeks. The Pathfinder returned the embrace by wrapping his arms around Sky's torso in the welcoming notion for a deep kiss. Scott half-closed his eyes permitting himself to melt into the kiss for a moment longer until slowly breaking away from Sky's silver-tinted lips and inspired admiration in a whispering voice, "Whoa.. I didn't expect such a nice surprise."

The Ethar-Juson broadened his smile and offered response, "I desire to present a gift to you, Scott. There is a Development Research project awaiting for your approval. I have constructed an augmentation that is devised with Tri-sar-plas'conic energy that shall provide increased enhancements to your Biotic abilities and sustain your health for a prolonged duration. I have made adjustments to this technology to incorporate the life preservation system installed into your implant, _hence_ , you shall no longer endure the adverse affects. This augment will also grant you another ability to use in combat situations."

Pathfinder Ryder momentarily gaped his mouth open into a shocked surprise.

"Wow, Sky, I'm not sure what to say.. _Normally_ , presents are gift-wrapped and left as a surprise.. From Drack, I would expect another picture slide showing guns.." Scott trailed off and felt the heat of embarrassment swiftly rising into his cheeks.

Sky's smile slowly dimmed down as he slightly tilted his head to convey puzzlement. The tall man slowly shook his head in disagreement, "Both of our customs are quite _different_."

Ryder briefly shrugged his shoulders and quipped, "Well, there _lies_ a seventy thousand light year _difference_ between our galaxies and a language dialect that I have _no_ understanding of.. What does _Bis_.. _ker_ something.. mean?"

The Ethar-Juson's silver lips formed into a brightened smile as he proceeded into explanation, " _Bis-saarvi dun Ker-o'shai_ translation implores an upmost respectful greeting to the one I hold devotion for. Ker-o'shai could imply a numerous amount of meanings including an individual who is deeply cherished or betrothed to."

Scott slowly pulled out of the Ethar-Juson's arms and injected, "Whoa, whoa, whoa.. _Betrothed to_? I didn't even get the marriage proposal! Did I sleep walk to the medical bay and pop the question _without_ realizing it? I bet Sam has it recorded.."

Sky tilted his head again to show a state of confusion.

"I am discerning that humans are an apprehensive culture and are slow to the bonding interrelation."

Ryder spoke in the hint of a defensive manner, "We're _not_ slow.. it's a trust.. _thing_."

Sky retained calm mannerism, "You are reluctant to trust me."

Scott quickly shook his head and began for a retort, "No, it's.. well, there's ALSO a lot of learning involved... like learning more about each other and finding out what makes the other tick.."

"I shall discover more about this _tick_.. It does _not_ sound pleasant."

The human Pathfinder cleared his throat, feeling the heat in his cheeks slowly dwindling, and turned over the conversation, "How is Cora by the way?"

The Ethar-Juson quipped in professional manner, "Lieutenant Harper has fully recovered with the aid of the Nano-nites..." Sky hinted an anxious outlook as he continued, "I have a concern that I desire to bring forward to you."

Scott composed his demeanor in order not to show a worried expression by crossing his arms over his chest and relaxing his weight onto one leg. He nodded, "Go ahead."

"Sam has been forwarding messages to me in regards to the Nanotechnology. There are numerous accounts that have been pressing on the retrieval of Nano-nites to aid a military faction known as APEX. Both Director of Nexus Security Tiran Kandros and Lieutenant Sajax have put in for personal requests to obtain Nanotechnology information."

"Well, it would certainly help their ground troops to make a swift recovery.. it's not easy replacing a lost limb."

Sky proceeded to explain, "Superintendent Nackmor Kesh and Director Foster Addison have also included a requisition to implement Nanotechnology for medical benefits. The civilians stationed on the Nexus, among others across the Heleus Cluster, are putting in requests as well."

Scott gaped and murmured in his statement, "Uhh.. that's _good_ news? Looks like someone wanted to _share_ information about the Nanotechnology.. I bet one of Zeemi's people had something to do with it to get Tann to change his mind..." Ryder expressed worried sound, "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner, Sky?"

"It is inconsequential to the Pathfinder's mission priorities."

The human man deeply sighed as he unfolded his arms and outstretched them to take up Sky's hands into his own.

"Sky, there are _always_ challenges to face up to, no matter how big or small. The point is; you and I are in this _together_. Your problems _are_ my problems."

The tall figure in dark silver armor soothed, "This exchange includes sharing your troubles with me, Ker-o'shai." Sky pulled the human Pathfinder into a full embrace before persisting into a deep kiss with Scott.


	35. Chapter 26

The Initiative Pathfinder and the Tempest's crew members had gathered together in the Meeting Room with the light blue-colored Drell; Nydra Devmorn. The female Drell had taken placement beside Scott Ryder in frontal view of the Pathfinder team to project the glowing image of Elaaden's map above her left arm and motioned with her free hand to a particular area on the display of the planet's surface. Nydra began explaining, "The coordinates indicate that this is the marked location for the drop off zone to leave the Pathfinder's body. The area lies beyond the three large sinkholes located to the southwest region far from any known establishment or marker for civilization. We may require a transport to surpass over the sink holes."

Liam Kosta had propped into a slouched back position, splaying his arms to either sides and across the top of the backrest of the long seat as he sat between Suvi and the male Angaran. The crisis-response operative quickly injected, "That's _really_ out of the way just to drop off Ryder, I mean, it _is_ a good spot to dump a body but.. is this mission really _worth_ it?"

Chief engineer Gil Brody stood outside of the group and had arms crossed over his chest. Implying his canny nature Gil supplied, "That all _depends_ on how _much_ the reward bounty is worth. If I can get a cut into the deal I'll lend out one of my tools to use to knock out Ryder."

Nydra blinked her large dark eyes, slightly tilting her head in the show the look of puzzlement before responding, "Five-hundred thousand credits."

Gil dropped his arms to his sides as he began for a full turn around and started for the descending ramp way.

"Be right back."

The female Jardaan contorted her expression into worry as she glanced between Ryder and the Drell. Lamees, whom sat closely together with Jaal Ama Darav, had demanded in anxious sound, "Is he _seriously_ considering a proposition?!"

Zeemi, whom was adorned down to the green body suit, had taken a stance next to the Salarian pilot and had planted her hands on the sides of her hips. The Quarian gradually offered insight, "Well, consider the factor that _someone_ is _willing_ to pay that kind of money to have Ryder turned in for a bounty. Whoever it is probably is holding a personal grudge. I see no other reason for all of this trouble."

Sara Ryder prompted with a bewildered look toward her sibling, "Wow, _fifty-hundred thousand_ credits?! Is my brother _really_ worth that much? _Who_ did you piss off, Scott? Hey, Nydra, I want in on the deal!"

Scott turned his glare onto his sibling, whom sat closely together beside the science officer. The Pathfinder quipped with the sound of agitation raising in his voice, "That's _not_ funny, Sara."

Peebee expressed a mild-tone protest into Sara's direction, "Yeah, Sara! You're placing dibs on your _own_ brother's life? I mean, come on, _how_ could you?"

The crew members shifted their gaze onto the Asari gunslinger standing on the outside ring of the gathered group.

Vetra had chosen to stand in the chief engineer's place. The Turian mercenary warily asked, "Uh.. Peebee, are you.. feeling alright?"

Peebee corresponded with a shrug, "Yeah, I'm fine. I thought I'd give it a try to be exactly like Lexi for a day.. Do you know how hard it is to shove a big condescending stick up your ass? Let me tell ya it's NOT easy! If it looks like I'm walking funny, you _know_ why.. and I'm already starting to develop wrinkles! Making a serious look is making my face hurt. How does Lexi do _this_ all the time?"

The voice of Cora Harper announced from the walking ramp, "Sorry I'm late. What did I miss?" The Initiative Lieutenant eased her pace from the Research Room, rounding around the transparent barrier, and made her approach toward Nydra and the human Pathfinder.

Liam Kosta leaned forward in his seat and raised one of his arms for a brief friendly wave, "Hey, Cora, feeling better?"

Cora's pink-colored lips curled into a wide smile as she gently teased, "I was just short of having my entire chest cavity crushed by a Krogan but I _guess_ coming out of it with a few broken ribs isn't so bad. Sky has already administered the Nano-nites for treatment but Lexi's still going to be putting me on light duty.. which gives me a small break to have more time to do _more_ paperwork.." The human Biotic took up position beside Scott Ryder, standing in relaxed military composure, and placing her arms behind her back.

Kallo directed his large dark eyes onto the human Pathfinder's direction. The Tempest pilot crossed his long slender arms over his chest and brought into question with eagerness, "Hey, Ryder, when are you going to tell us about the new ship?"

Scott quickly shook his head and retort, "We'll see it soon, Kallo. Right now we need to focus on figuring out a plan. I'm curious to find out _who_ wants me dead."

Kallo murmured with a narrowed look, "Oh, _right_. Where's Gil? He should be back soon with that hammer or something."

The human Pathfinder firmly objected toward the Salarian's direction, " _No_ one is going to knock me out, _Kallo_."

Sam's calm robotic voice broadcast over the room, "I insist the prevention of using blunt objects to induce the Pathfinder into the state of unconsciousness. May I suggest another plan that will not require the use of physical force?"

Ryder muttered relief under his breath, "Just in time.. You're a life saver, Sam."

Peebee gawked in protest, "Aw, Sam! You're going to ruin the fun! I was hoping that Ryder' head would have some candy inside."

The artificial intelligence gave no regard for reply to the Asari's remark and continued into briefing, "With Sky's assistance, I have calculated a plan to induce the Pathfinder into incapacitation without physical trauma. The Ethar-Juson technology can safely feign the Pathfinder's vital signs and reduce brain wave lengths to give the impression that he is in a vulnerable state. Sky shall also supply the squad the means of camouflage devices. This will enable the Pathfinder team to remain within close proximity if in the event that the Pathfinder's life is posed into endangerment."

"Wait, hold on-" Peebee shook her head and injected, "Did you just say _camouflage devices_ , Sam? WHY didn't Sky give these to us _before_?! Think of all the cool things I could _have_ done with that tech!"

Vetra glowered toward the Asari gunslinger, "Like what? Using the cloak ability to sneak through the Tempest and misplace our belongings or perhaps turning off the showerhead _when_ someone is in the shower.. _Yeah_ , I _don't_ think so, Peebee. We've all already _had_ our fair share of your trouble-making on this ship."

Peebee shifted a glaring look toward the Turian and defensively inquired, "Why do you assume that _I_ would play pranks on everyone, Vetra?"

Liam Kosta scoffed, "Psh, is that _supposed_ to be a joke? We all know that you would do it, Peebs."

Kallo shifted his attention onto the group to add suggestion into the conversation, "We should just call her _Peeves_.."

The female Turian abruptly chuckled and gave praise to the Salarian, "HA! Good one, Kallo!"

The Asari narrowed her eyes and defensively crossed her arms under her bust, "Hey, I make this band of oddballs _look_ awesome! You'd all be just a bunch of oddballs without the _awesome effect_ if I hadn't come along in the first place."

Vetra Nyx lowly growled in a mutter, "Are you forgetting something, Peebee? That _awesome effect_ didn't exist here in Andromeda until _I_ arrived."

Scott swiftly lifted one of his hands and splayed his palm over his face in display of disgruntlement, "Can we not do _this_ right now? Don't make me take everyone's toys away and send them to their room..." Ryder felt a throbbing vein protruding out from the side of his temple as he delved into private thought, ' _Pathfinder Ryder; renowned hero of Andromeda AND exemplar babysitter for aliens of all ages.._ '

Nydra Devmorn had dispersed the image projected above her Omni-tool and gradually lowered her arm. The Drell made an anxious look toward the human Biotic, softly asking, "Is this a common event? Should I come back another time?"

Lieutenant Cora Harper whispered toward the female Drell, "Believe it or not, this happens on a daily basis.." Cora returned forward and affirmed a commanding manner allowing her voice to be carried over the room, "EVERYONE, SHAPE UP!"

The large group composed into silence and adverted their direct attention onto the Initiative Lieutenant.

Cora asserted diligently, "There is obviously tension building up between everyone but we can't let personal animosities get in the way of our duties. Ryder needs this team to cooperate and mentally function in ALL combat situations. We need to have clear heads when we're on the field otherwise we're going to be putting ourselves, as well as our squad mates, into danger. This is the Pathfinder team, we need to be working together and be professional. If you've got personal problems then take it _off_ the ship and hash it out. There's a lot riding on the line and the Pathfinder needs _everyone's_ help on this."

Pathfinder Ryder let his hand fall away from his face and murmured appreciation toward the human Lieutenant's direction, "Thanks, Cora." Scott gradually turned his head to look over the Tempest crew members before proceeding, "Back to topic; Sam's plan will potentially lead us into finding out who has a personal score to settle with me.. If anyone has ANY objections about this then I will NOT object about someone _else_ taking bait replacement. Speak _now_ or forever hold your peace." Scott glanced over the group again and grimaced a furrowed look, "No takers? Then let's suit up and make the preparations."

.

.

The Pathfinder squad and volunteered Tempest crew members, included with Nydra Devmorn, had dressed down to mercenary equipment as they prepped inside of the transport vessel. Liam Kosta and the female Quarian were both equipped in their preferable gear and each provided a dark silver bracer adorned on their wrists.

Sara Ryder turned her head to glance from the co-pilot's seat and called over her shoulder, "We're approaching the nav point. Is everyone ready? Hey, Scott! Has Sky knocked you out yet?"

Scott had been splayed flat upon his backside on the metal floor and mumbled in response, " _Unfortunately_ not, I can still hear _you_ , Sara."

The Salarian mocked from the pilot's seat, "I still think the hammer would have been a _better_ idea.."

Nydra stifled a chuckle from escaping and quickly turned her head away.

Pathfinder Ryder expressed a heavy sigh without giving regard to Kallo's snide remark. Scott slowly turned his head to look up to the Ethar-Juson kneeling down onto both knees beside the Initiative Pathfinder.

Sky outstretched his left arm and placed his palm down onto the side of the human man's neck. The tall man began explanation, "Once the injection has been administrated, the Nano-nites will construct a microscopic device to connect into your implant. The mechanism shall reduce your brain wave length to minimal activity. The device will additionally provide the capability for you to retain a sense of awareness by way of _hearing_. However, all other stimuli responses cannot be received while you are in this state. The Nano-nites will continue to function to sustain your vital signs and provide replenishment while you are in a state of incapacitation. Sam will continue to relay your status information to the squad and he is enabled to receive their command to deactivate these affects. Are you prepared, Scott?"

After acknowledging with a nod Scott suddenly gritted his teeth as he felt the sharp prick inject through the protective wear into his skin. The sudden stab had been very brief but the affects of the Nanotechnology were quickly set into motion; rapidly on setting a great weighted heaviness over Ryder's body starting with the heart-rate becoming slowed into gradual steady thumps, reducing his deep breaths into a softened moderate pace, and brought down a cloudy haze over the Pathfinder's eyesight forcing Scott to close his eyelids.

Sam's voice announced, "The Pathfinder has achieved the brain activity level comparable to the stages of unconsciousness. I will remain connected to the Pathfinder, however, I will initiate silent mode to reduce my sensor array from being detected."

Sara Ryder made the announcement over her shoulder, "Alright, we're at the drop zone. Get ready, everyone!"

Both Liam and Zeemi placed their hands onto their silver bracers to ignite a brilliant green light to generate from the cloaking devices that quickly enveloped their bodies under the glowing brilliance. The radiant glow abruptly dispersed and instantaneously brought down a vanishing cloak over both figures.

The crisis-response operative expressed confused sound, "Is this thing working? Can anyone see me? I don't think it's working because I can still see you, Zeemi."

Sky regained onto his feet and slowly spun into the direction of the Quarian berserker and Liam to explain, "These devices correspond to their own technology, providing the recognizable Tri'sar-plas'conic energy frequency, and enables the wearers to see one another." The dark silver armor erupted into a bright green glow, swiftly dimming, and brought down the similar vanishing affect upon the tall figure.

Zeemi's voice gleefully appraised, "This so cool! Can I keep this? Perhaps I can find a way to get Peebee back for stealing my helmet.."

Kallo stated out loud, "Touching transport down."

Sara Ryder stood up from her chair and came around to stand with the other visible figures. She placed down a mercenary helmet over her head and elaborated, "Liam, Zeemi, and Sky will be staying behind just in case this goes south. Nydra and I, including the others, will bring Scott's body on the stretcher. After placing his body on the ground we'll return to the shuttle and leave from the area, turning course for the chosen location to take up position out of sensor range. Zeemi, Sky, and Liam, you're on your own. If this turns for the worst Sam will give the word and we'll get back here as soon as we can."

Liam's voice acknowledged, "Gotcha."

"We'll follow in your footprints." The Quarian's voice had added.

Sara Ryder went to the transport's hatch door and turned her head to give a nod of her helmet toward the figures fully clad in mercenary equipment. The group moved into their positions as Sara slid open the shuttle door and quickly stepped aside. Two of the figures took up the stretcher and carried the human Pathfinder's body out of the shuttle. Sara took stride behind the light blue-colored Drell and followed Nydra across the parched plateau toward the direction of a free standing receiver tower placed in the center of the desert flatland that had boulders and rocks of all sizes scattered around.

The human woman inquired, "How is this supposed to work exactly, Nydra?"

Nydra motioned to the beacon and responded, "I'm presuming that this device will send the message that we're here to make the drop off."

Sara nodded agreement, "Okay, I guess we'll set him down here." The Ryder sibling gave directive for the two figures to set the stretcher down onto the ground at the foot of the beacon tower. Sara approached, kneeling down to one knee beside her brother's motionless body, and aided in the effort to briefly lift up Scott to remove the stretcher out from under him. Sara grunted under her breath, "Urk! Damn! I didn't imagine that Scott's body would have been SO heavy!" The human woman released the Pathfinder and regained into a standing posture on her feet. Sara gave glimpse over her brother's body and lowered her voice to a very soft whisper, "Stay safe, Scott.."

The volunteered crew members had returned the transport ship and prepped for lift off. The invisible squad members watched the shuttle begin for an ascent before swiftly speeding away.

Liam's voice changed down to a whisper, "Hey, Sky, you said that Ryder can still hear us, right?"

Sky responded softly, "Yes."

"Wouldn't that make him _somewhat_ consciously aware? I don't get how you can turn off someone's brain but leave a part of it on.. if you get what I mean."

"The installment of the electronic chip is comparable to my microscopic Computer Processing Unit which enables a mild perception relay to the part of the brain that processes incoming information. This is as similar to the affects of a human's processing capacity during the third stage of sleep when a body is beginning to stir awake."

The human operative corresponded softly, "I _think_ I can get that."

Zeemi's voice quickly interrupted, "There's two crafts approaching!"

" _Two_? Why two? I don't get it.. Are they expecting Ryder to suddenly wake up and do the whole zombie thing?" Liam's voice trailed off into puzzled silence.

Two shuttle crafts touched down at a wide distance apart upon the area of the plateau and stationed within a twenty foot stretch from the location of the receiver tower. The hatch doors slid open to unveil a large number of equipped figures emerging with firearms at the ready. The mysterious group swiftly approached the Pathfinder's body and reluctantly lowered their weapons.

The voice of a feminine Angaran nearly shouted in demanding sound, "Is it him?!" An Angara adorned in darkened grey armor appeared from one of the shuttles and started stomping toward the mercenaries.

"Yeah, it's him. Scans show that this is Pathfinder Scott Ryder. He's still alive, ma'am." One of the male figures supplied response.

The female Angara ordered, "Out of my way! I need to see for _myself_." She brushed her way through the surrounding group to stand over the body and raised her left arm to ignite the glow of her scanner to shine over the unconscious human. The Angara disengaged the scanning system and muttered, "It's _him_ alright.." She raised one of her hands to remove the wide helmet to fling it aside, revealing her purple-colored complexion.

Liam whispered over the squad's communications, "Ah, shit! That's Annea!"

The female Quarian's voice injected question, " _Who_?"

"I'll explain later.. Sam, warn the others!"

Annea prepared a pistol firearm in the grip of one of her hands and pointed the barrel down to the Pathfinder's helmet. She murmured great disdain, "You're no different than the people who took advantage of my brother! This may never bring my brother back but I'll feel a whole hella lot better knowing that I'm giving pay back for _everything_ that you took from me!"

The crisis-response operative shouted out in order to offer as a distraction, "HEY! Over here!" Liam lowered his voice and commanded, "Sam, wake up Ryder! Sky, can you get one of those bubble things on everyone? This is going to get intense!"

Annea, with the group of mercenaries, swiftly diverted their weapon points into the sound direction of Liam Kosta's voice. The female Angara enraged into confused-frenzy as she stomped forward, "What the fuck?! Who said that?! Show yourself!" Annea glared to the mercenary group around her and ordered, "Don't just stand there! FIND HIM!"

Scott quietly grunted, slowly blinking his eyes open, and steadily regained a full state of consciousness to view the formation of a spherical silver barrier taking shape above him. Pathfinder Ryder carefully rolled himself over onto his hands and knees, propping onto his boots to stand upright, and fixated his attention toward the figures quickly spreading out in search for the source of Liam Kosta's voice. The human Pathfinder took up his favored handgun into the grip of both hands to mark aim onto the back of one of the figure's head and made exclaim, "Was this all really necessary, Annea? It would have a lot _easier_ if you had just learned to share in the first place!"

Annea swirled around to express surprise, "HOW the fuck are you... You know what; it doesn't matter! You're _going_ to fucking die anyway! KILL HIM!"

The mercenary group vastly spread out and began unloading a rain of glowing bullets to rapidly disperse upon the surface of the faintly glowing barrier.

Scott whirled around and started racing for one of the nearest boulders to seek cover. Ryder announced over the squad's transponder, "Thanks for the shield, Sky! Zeemi, Liam, a _little_ help please! I don't know _where_ you guys are!"

Zeemi acknowledged, "Don't worry about us! We're on their flank!"

Ryder mumbled a scoffing retort, "That _still_ makes me the BAIT!" The human Pathfinder propelled himself with the crafted armor's jet propulsion system to zip forward and swiftly strafed to dip behind the large-sized rock. He spun around to hard press his backside against the solid rock and turned his helmet's direction quickly back and forth. Scott side-stepped out and suddenly whirled, raising his weapon's scope onto one of the figures clad in the dark grey-colored gear set. The tall man in gleaming silver armor spontaneously made his presence known as Sky stepped out from the invisible cloak ability and swayed the deadly green glowing sword to cleanly cleave off the opposing target's head.

The mercenary's helmet briefly tumbled through midair spraying a swirl of darkened red blood and dropped upon the ground.

Sky elegantly spun around, swaying the blade into a wide arc, turning his direct attention onto the next opponent and instantly cut down the enemy unit. The spray of blood abruptly covered the dry area of ground surrounding the scavenger's feet before the human woman toppled over into a lifeless heap.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?!" One of the alarmed male humanoids had proclaimed in a surprised demand.

Annea exclaimed an angered retort that carried her voice across the wide area, "WHO CARES! KILL THEM ALL!"

The large number of enemy forces rapidly spread out and quickly sought for cover behind the larger-sized boulders and counter attacked by exchanging rapid glowing bullets. The silently hissing bullets immediately dispersed upon the surface of the transparent shell surrounding Sky's body.

Liam Kosta had also appeared from the camouflage cloak and suddenly thrust one of the glowing Omni-blades through the center torso of one of the armored scavengers. The human operative recoiled his arm back and dived back to narrowly escape from a string of glowing slugs aimed for his direction.

Pathfinder Ryder pinned the scope's sight onto an enemy Angaran's helmet and tightly locked one finger down on the trigger to unleash a single shot that suddenly flashed through the air and struck into the center of the mercenary's visor. Scott whipped the gun's scope to lock down onto the next enemy target and randomly drummed his index and middle finger upon the trigger, rapidly releasing quick bursts of deadly projectiles to cut through the scavenger's first layer of protection.

The presence of the female Quarian appeared in the swift motions of a forceful clash against her chosen target's backside which had caused the male figure to stumble forward and drop front side down onto the solid ground. Zeemi rushed to stand over the fallen man and jabbed the gun barrel's point into the back of the helmet on setting a single slug to erupt with an explosion of blood and bone fragments in a straight forward spread across the ground. Swift gushes of blood rapidly seeped into the hardened soil, becoming deepened red stains upon the desert plateau.

Scott firmly gripped the handgun's stock into one of his hands, quickly forming his free hand into a fist, and dived his balled fist against the ground unleashing a vibrant wave of Biotic energy to rapidly scatter across the plateau's surface. The brilliant blue glowing Shockwave clashed into one of the mid-height boulders instantly crumbling the large rock into shattered fragments. The line of light continued forward until coming upon a small gathered group and ended with an explosion forcefully ripping through their shielding systems. The enhanced Biotic power generated an eruption of greater impactful force that compelled the figures' bodies to be strongly thrown from their hiding place. Ryder's attention quickly returned into Sky's direction seeing the Ethar-Juson gracefully spinning in place and swiftly coming down to a one knee-crouched position. The glowing green Tri-sar energy blade had sliced clean through two standing armored figures quickly bringing both bodies to crumble onto the ground into halved portions with rapidly drying pools of blood steeping into the plateau's rock surface. Scott turned to the sound of a firearm's rapid firing rate and glimpsed upon the female Angaran stepping out from her hiding place while unloading several rounds of glowing bullets into the silver barrier's surface surrounding Sky.

Annea screamed in rage, "DIE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! I WILL MAKE YOU ALL SUFFER!"

Sky regained onto his feet like a tower over the short-height Angara and stepped out of the silver glowing shield. In his immediate approach, Sky made a lightning-fast motion to snatch the small gun from Annea's strong grip and started to crush the pistol under the incredible strength of his left hand.

Zeemi's voice offered distraction by shouting out in panic sound, "SKY! LOOK OUT!"

The tall humanoid adverted his unseen gaze onto the enemy unit stepping out from her hiding place and unleashed a barrage of glowing bullets as a surprise attack. Sky's momentum expeditiously strafed into taking a defending stance directly in front of the female Angaran and allowed for the full brunt of flying projectiles to collide upon the dark silver metal of his armor, ultimately leaving scorched marks on the flawless metal. The Ethar-Juson gave the obvious impression that he was unaffected by the ambush attack by crushing the handgun weapon in his hand and let the pieces crumble to the ground at his feet.

Annea quickly stepped closer into the provided cover behind Sky and shouted, "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING AT, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Ryder's body had become enveloped into a glowing aura of Biotic energy, in preparation for the Vanguard charge, and abruptly appeared with a shoulder-bash attack into the standing scavenger which spontaneously followed up with a forceful energy release eruption that strongly threw the human woman's body back. The mercenary figure slammed against the hard surface of a boulder and dropped into a stunned heap upon the ground. Pathfinder Ryder swirled direction onto the Ethar-Juson and diverted look upon Annea drawing out an Angaran-fashioned knife blade. Scott shouted warning, "BEHIND YOU, SKY!"

Sky's reaction time displayed keen sensibility in his swift motions to turn on the female Angaran and gripped his left hand down onto her wrist to prevent Annea from plunging the sharpened point of the blade into him.

Annea's voice shrilled agony, "LET GO OF ME! YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY HAND!"

The glowing sword's green light rapidly dispersed allowing Sky to reach his right hand to easily pry the Angaran knife from Annea's grip.

Liam called out, " _Hello_! The fight isn't over! Bad guys are _still_ here!"

Scott wheeled into the direction of the crisis-response operative diving for cover behind a tall boulder. The human Pathfinder raised his favored weapon's stock into the grip of both of his hands and set the scope's sight onto the target. The mercenary had became under fire by a spray of glowing projectiles directing from an elevated angle. Ryder quickly turned his helmet in time to see the allied shuttle craft's hatch door open with the figure of Sara standing together beside another armed squad member. The small group unleashed several rounds of ammunition upon the unsuspecting enemy units. The transport ship touched down permitting Sara, and the few others, to step out and offer militant support by continuing to unleash a red glowing rain of bullets upon the remaining opposing forces. The human Pathfinder relinquished his sidearm into the grip of one hand, pointing the end of gun's barrel to the sky directly above, and raced toward the location of the Ethar-Juson and Annea.

"Call for a surrender, Annea! I don't want to have to ruin such a pleasant day by killing every one of your men." Ryder had demanded in his approach.

Annea turned her wide head to glare deathly up to the human man and sneered, "Fuck you, Pathfinder! It's because of _you_ that it's come to _this_!"

Scott caught sight of a small round object in the female Angara's free hand, coming to the realization he shouted, "GRENADE!" The human man was suddenly struck broadside across the chest by the compelling strength of Sky's arm to throw Ryder back. Scott loudly grunted once falling flatly upon his backside and quickly regained composure to prop himself into a half-upright sitting position. He reopened his eyes in the moment to witness an explosion expand around both the dark silver figure and Annea. The Pathfinder's voice carried over the plateau, drowning out the sound of shrapnel ripping through flesh and cracking through bone, "SKY! SKYYYYY!"

The sight of scorched blue blood suddenly splashed into a wide outward burst from the impact radius of the explosion with burnt shredded ligament parts scattering across the ground. Pathfinder Ryder hastily moved into a standing posture and turned his gaze rapidly back and forth before setting his eyes upon the collapsed body of the Ethar-Juson splayed several feet from the area of the grenade's eruption. Sky was braced upon his right side with the view of the glowing runic patterns rapidly pulsing the color of bright blue.

Liam expressed worried-surprise, "Oh, shit!" The human operative, together with Zeemi, and Scott broke into a brisk charge toward the fallen silver figure and all came down to kneel down around Sky.

Scott quickly studied over the Ethar-Juson's body finding that the left arm and leg were both covered with seared scratch marks across the flawless dark silver metal. The Initiative Pathfinder hailed for the artificial intelligence, "Sam! Tell Lexi to get the med bay prepped! Sky's been injured! I don't know how severe it is but he just took the full brunt of a grenade blast!"

" _How_ the hell did he survive?!" The Quarian demanded in complete disbelief.

Sara Ryder and the following squad rushed to circle around the Pathfinder and his team. The human woman proclaimed, displaying a sense of nervousness, "We've got the stretcher! Let's get him on board the shuttle and back to the Tempest. Hurry!"


	36. Chapter 27

"CLEAR THE WAY! WE HAVE WOUNDED!" Lieutenant Harper's voice exclaimed from the boarding ramp as the handful of Tempest crew members aided in the effort to carry Sky's body on the stretcher from the cargo loading bay, through the frigate ship, and finally into the Medical Bay.

Doctor T'Perro stepped aside allowing for the small group to rush into the room, quickly motioning to one of the medical tables, and ordered, "Lay him here!"

Scott Ryder helped the squad carefully place the figure in dark silver armor upon the indicated table's flat surface and set aside the stretcher. He looked toward the Asari doctor with a worried look, watching Lexi raise her left arm and igniting the orange glow from the Omni-tool's scanner to shine over the Ethar-Juson's body. Ryder lowered his glance onto Sky's left arm to find that the flawless silver finish was gashed with various sizes of marks up and down the length of the prosthetic limb which revealed the black-colored metal underneath with green glowing veins.

Lexi continued in a raised-panicked voice, "Sam! What's the damage? Can you get through Sky's armor and get a scan diagnostics?"

Sam's calm robotic voice provided response over the room's broadcast communication system, "I have been granted access by Captain Skryonn Neyblix's authority to examine and supply information regarding Sky's vital signs and the status of his condition for emergency medical purposes. Presently, Sky's prosthetic limbs are sustained with lacerations caused from the shrapnel pieces expelled from the grenade's blast when in the event to shield himself from the explosive impact. The material composition of the Tri-sar armor is remarkably impervious to almost all types of weaponry, including Kett. Both prosthetic limbs have sustained minor surface afflictions. Vital life signs are at normal rate, however, his current mental state is at the first stage of unconsciousness with actively high brain wave lengths. Sky is openly aware of the crew's presence but cannot respond while the Nano-nites are in the process to repair the damage that was caused. He will regain consciousness in approximately less than an hour."

"You could have just said that he's going to be alright, Sam." Scott muttered while crossing his arms over the chest plate of his crafted armor.

Sara Ryder teased at the Pathfinder's expense, "Ya gotta keep things _simple_ for the _simple-minded_ , Sam. This is _my brother_ we're talking about.."

Lexi T'Perro heavily sighed relief while in the motion to switch off the medical scanner before dropping her arm to her side, "This saves me from another stress headache.. At least I can get _one_ reprieve knowing that Scott _didn't_ die this time round."

The human Pathfinder greatly shrugged his shoulders, "Sorry for the let down, Lexi."

The medical officer's head spun into the Pathfinder's direction with a glaring look and scolded, "Stop pretending that dying is a good thing, Scott! I don't find it remotely _funny_ that this crew is _trying_ to make it into a sporting event." Doctor T'Perro swiftly shook her head, releasing another deepened sigh and forced calm in her words, "I'm going to keep a monitor on Sky's condition. When he wakes up I'll have Sam forward the update."

Cora Harper formally acknowledged, "We'll leave you to it, Lexi."

.

.

Ryder had felt the ease of replenishment come over him after emerging from the shower room and redressing into his casual wear. The human man appeared from the Tempest's lavatory, making immediate approach for the Pathfinder's Quarters, and passed under the opening door frame. Scott turned for the corner desk and heavily slumped into the chair. His head dropped back allowing him to fall into a slouched-sitting posture. Scott raised both of his hands to splay his palms over his face and slowly rubbed his fingers around his closed eyes. The human man expelled a heavy sigh promptly followed by a disgruntled murmur, "Annea has found the _sure way_ to ruin my day.. I _shouldn't_ be surprised that she was the one who put a bounty out for me. She was hell-bent to kill me _even_ if it meant taking her own life.. I can't believe it's come down to this."

Sam's robotic voice offered explanation over the Pathfinder's private channel, ' _I have concluded that motivation has committed Annea's act for revenge. Having the factor of a deceased sibling has_ added fuel to the fire _, so to speak. There was no recourse to persuade Annea from the choice she has made._ '

Scott agreed softly, "I _probably_ would have gone berserk, too, if something happened to Sara." He dropped his hands down onto the armrests of his chair and gradually regained onto his feet to start for the door. "I _should_ go check on things around the ship and see how the crew is _processing_ today's event.." The Pathfinder began into the corridor and stopped just as the Salarian pilot had made direct approach toward Ryder.

Kallo Janth stopped in front of the human man, blurting out in hasty sound, "Ah, Ryder! Just the person I need to talk to.. _rather_ , wanted to apologize to."

Pathfinder Ryder cocked his eyebrow into a puzzled look and gently instigated, "May I ask _what_ you're apologizing for? Did you push Gil out of the airlock?"

Kallo shook his head, taking in a deep breath and slowly sighed in his response, "It's nothing to do with Gil.. and don't worry, he's still on the ship.. This is about my insincere remarks that I have made to you.. _about_ you. I wanted to apologize."

"Kallo," Scott crossed his arms over his chest and continued, "you don't need to apologize to me for anything... _although_ , you're the _only_ crew member who _has_ offered an apology.. I'm not mad about any of the comments that the crew makes- it's just their way of _expressing_ themselves.. even if it's at _my_ expense." The human man trailed off.

"I've been letting personal feelings lash out and it's becoming very unprofessional of me that I'm taking my aggression on _you_ , Ryder. I've tried to cover up my frustration for these last several months. The reason being that you _didn't_ choose to save Zevin Raeka and save as many Salarians as we could _have_. I know it was so many months ago but I couldn't shake the thought.."

Ryder conveyed an anxious look with sincerity, "I understand why this bothers you, Kallo. They were your people that I sacrificed. This isn't just _something_ that can be easily forgotten, believe me.."

The Salarian politely injected, "I've talked to Sky about this and he's offered a very insightful statement that I shall never forget; _Do not hate Scott Ryder, for he already has a hard lot. He is in a position that no other can accept and take the necessary initiative into facing alone. He is left with the difficult decisions and must carry the weight of the burdens that follow. In spite of the hardships that a leader must prioritize, uplifting his comrades is not second place for their support is what provides him strength to stand against the odds._ "

Scott's jaw momentarily dropped open to display his astonishment, "Whoa.. Sky said _that_?"

Kallo spoke in humble tone, "After hearing this I came to realization that you're more than just a Pathfinder, Ryder. You've helped this crew through our problems, including mine. Hell, I thought I'd _never_ imagine myself playing Poker with Gil or wanting to get my hands dirty.. and by _dirty_ I mean helping in the engine room.. _Although_ , there are multiple occasions that I've wanted to choke Gil in his sleep.. He snores REALLY loud."

The human man proceeded with suspicion, "I'm surprised that you didn't go to Suvi or Lexi about this issue."

Kallo gently shrugged in his correspondence, "I regard Sky in the most respectful way, Ryder. We ALL do. The instances he has put out to save our crew members, including this ship and Sam, he also goes out of his way to cook proper nutrient meals for us AND make them taste incredible. I've never seen nutrient-paste turned into a gourmet meal before.. Despite the perplexity of it, it astonishes me that he understands us _more_ than _we_ understand about each other."

"Uh oh. I see where this is _going_.. Are you putting Sky in for nomination to replace me?"

The Salarian pilot's voice sounded with puzzlement in retort, "What? No! Of course not, Ryder. _Sure_ , Sky would make a great Pathfinder _but_ we'll just have to keep putting up with the one we _already_ have."

Scott Ryder glimpsed back and forth, expressing a puzzled look, "I forgot to ask a very important question; _Who_ is flying the ship, by the way?"

Kallo quipped, "Oh, I'm letting Gil have a crack at it."

"You're _joking_.." The Pathfinder contorted his expression into a narrowed look.

The Salarian half-turned away, glancing over his shoulder and muttered defeat, "Alright, alright, I'm kidding.. anyway, thanks, Ryder."

Scott smiled with a sly response, "If you need help beating Gil at Poker I'll authorize Sam to offer assistance."

Kallo Janth expressed a chuckle as he fully spun around and started through the long stretch of the lower deck to make return direction for the bridge.

Scott became suddenly surprised by the shout of the Asari doctor's voice erupting with anger from the Medical Bay room, "Don't _ever_ pull this stunt again, Sky! I don't know enough of your people's medical technology to fix a broken prosthetic! There are far too many variables that this could have ended up a LOT worse!"

Pathfinder Ryder muttered to himself, "Sounds like Lexi's on a rampage and Sky's caught into the crossfire." The human man approached the medical door and walked under the opening door's frame. Scott emerged into the room, quickly turning his head to find both Doctor T'Perro and the dark silver figure standing in front of the doctor's desk.

Ryder asked aloud, "Is everything alright in here, Lexi?"

The Asari's backside was faced into Scott's direction as she quickly raised one of her arms to wipe her eyes across her sleeve and whirled around to express a bewildered look up to the human Pathfinder. Lexi demanded in a shaky voice, "Scott! Damn it! What are you doing in here?!"

Scott cocked his eyebrow into an worried look, taking immediate notice as the Asari doctor staggered to hold back brimming tears. Ryder looked upon Doctor T'Perro with concern, supplying a sarcastic quipped response, "Well, considering the fact that I can go _wherever_ I want on _my_ ship, I figured I'd check on the crew members.. and this is _probably_ the worst time to keep popping off my smart ass remarks.. By the looks of it, I think Peebee has finally succeeded to draw the last straw.. _Is_ everything okay, Lexi?"

Lexi T'Perro brought up one of her hands to wipe the tears from one of her eyes and quietly responded, "No, no, Peebee had nothing to do with this.. I generally don't get like this but this particular incident had pushed me to my wit's end..." The Asari trailed off and abruptly looked away.

The Initiative Pathfinder offered a friendly smile in his soothing, "Lexi, it's okay. Both Sky and I _are_ alive, so there's one thing good that's come out of it." Scott looked up to the Ethar-Juson, whose smooth silver features and head full of raven black hair were completely revealed. Pathfinder Ryder offered his relief, "You're looking well, Sky, for surviving a grenade explosion. Normally, for anyone _else_ they might not have come out _as_ alive."

The man in dark silver armor responded in calm manner, "My armor serves universal utilization to provide my protection from potentially _explosive_ devices."

"I'd _definitely_ like to add the Tri'sar armor into the list of Development Projects. Think of how many headaches you could save Lexi."

Doctor T'Perro inserted remark with a firm glare toward the human Pathfinder, "THAT would certainly prevent the _dying_ aspect.. _Scott_.. and thank you, Sky, for pushing our Pathfinder out of the way from _another_ untimely demise."

Scott opened his mouth to begin for a response but had become interrupted by the sound of Sam's artificial voice injecting alarm, ' _Scott, I've just received an urgent message from Director Jarun Tann. There is trouble on the Nexus and the Director has requested for your immediate assistance._ '

The Pathfinder swiftly turned away and demanded, "What kind of trouble, Sam?"

' _Protestors have ceased work production on the Nexus and have gathered to start a riot in front of Director Tann's office._ '

Scott began mumbles of silent curses, "Ah, shit.. you've got to be fucking kidding.."

The Asari doctor had diverted her attention back to Ryder and made a worried look, "What's wrong, Scott?"

Pathfinder Ryder returned direction toward Lexi, replying disgruntlement, "There's a situation that has turned into a shit storm.. Sam, inform Kallo to set course for the Nexus.. _Pathfinder Ryder's Babysitting Service_ has now been promoted to _Glorified Peace Keeper Extraordinaire_. No credit payment necessary."

Sky swiftly stepped around Lexi T'Perro to stand at the Pathfinder's side. The Ethar-Juson affirmed diligence with a narrowed look, "Allow me to accompany. The cause of the problem relates to the request for my Nanotechnology. I may be able to offer peace settlement."

Ryder quickly shook his head with a retort, "You obviously know how to tame a _wild Peebee_ but I don't know how well you can handle an angry group of protestors. I recommend waiting on the Tempest. I'll handle this, Sky."

The man in dark silver armor acknowledged respect, "I shall heed your words, Scott."

.

.

"PATHFINDER RYDER IS HERE!" The shrill of a Quarian's voice exclaimed through the Operation commons area, quickly adverting the attention of all Nexus personnel upon Pathfinder Ryder.

Once Scott Ryder had emerged from the elevator corridor the swarm of various Milky Way races were swift to surround the human Pathfinder. Scott came to an abrupt halt in front of the first line of the Nexus residents and raised his voice into assertive sound, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" Silence had suddenly befallen over the entire station's Operations deck.

An Asari began objection as she took a step forward, "Pathfinder, we're here because Director Tann hasn't met to the demands and your crew member known as Sky hasn't provided a reply to our requests for-"

"The _Nanotechnology_? Is THAT what everyone is pitching a fit over? I'll have to admit this is setting a really _great_ example! Putting in demands, starting a _riot_.. These are prime examples that will _definitely_ turn Sky's people away." Scott walked forward, balling his hands into fists. A wide path quickly formed out of his way as figures stepped back and had granted the human man to climb onto a platform to stand above the height of all the gathered Nexus residents. Pathfinder Ryder proceeded into exclaim while retaining diligent military composure, " _Need_ I remind the Milky Way species that it took the Initiative a lot of effort to gain the Angaran's trust when we first arrived in the Andromeda galaxy. Those of us who joined into the fight had sacrificed many to the war in order to stop the Archon and because of this we have gained face value with the Angara. _Now_ we have an opportunity laying out before us to prove ourselves in the show of good faith to Sky's people. The Ethar-Juson have remain secluded for the past one hundred and seventy five years _because_ they prefer not having any affiliation to warfare. By displaying _this_ impulsive act, we are proving ourselves below the Initiative's standards as a unified people. I _had_ higher expectations for everyone to pull together once we had established our home here in Andromeda. What shall I explain to the Ethar-Juson when I am _finally_ able to meet them?"

The Pathfinder slowly turned his head looking around to individuals conveying humiliation with a head bow. Scott spun his head, quickly shifting attention into the sound direction of the Salarian Director's voice, "Pathfinder Ryder is correct on every point." Jarun had appeared at the top of one of the ramps leading from the Colonial Affair offices. The Nexus Director continued correspondence, "You all have forgotten what this Initiative is supposed to stand for. Is this how we're going to present ourselves when first contact is made with a new alien culture? I have asked time and again for _everyone's_ patience. Yes, we all have loved ones that are still in Cryo and yes, there's a greater chance to revive them _and_ cure them but we cannot do it because we have not yet gained the trust of the ones who can make it possible. I understand that everyone is eager to meet with the Ethar-Juson but we must start by giving a good impression when we welcome the new race into Andromeda. Allow our Pathfinder to _do_ what he does _best_."

Scott momentarily glimpsed around to look over the silent groups. He dropped down from the platform, starting forward through the parting crowd to follow up the ramp, and approached the Salarian Nexus Director, uttering a grateful murmur, "Thanks for the backup."

Jarun lowered his voice to a whisper in his turn to walk in pace with Ryder, "I should be thanking you, Ryder. This was beginning to turn for the worst.. Let's go to my office. I have other matters to discuss with you."

Pathfinder Ryder mentally rolled his eyes while in walking stride with the slender Salarian as the two proceeded through the Director's office door and began following up the flights of ascending walking ramps until coming into the Nexus Director's main office. Jarun turned his head to one side in order to speak over his shoulder toward Scott's direction, "As you know, Ryder, Pathfinder Hayjer and his team have completed the new ship's construction. The project couldn't have been made possible without the help of the Angarans and the Quarians. A lot of the Milky Way species have also pitched their every effort into building this ship. There is a problem, _however_. We have yet to construct or deploy Fuel Depots. We've barely begun production and transporting the fuel supplies from H-047C to the viable worlds. You will have to frequent the Nexus, or the other planets under our jurisdiction, to refuel until Fueling Stations can be placed throughout the Heleus Cluster."

"It's going to be really hard to explain why I wasn't able to save the day when my ship runs out of fuel in the middle of warp.."

Tann wheeled around to face the human man and quipped with the hinted sound of mockery in his tone, "Hayjer has implemented a spare fueling system _if_ the Pathfinder happens to forget the important aspect of refueling his own ship.. Onto the next matter of concern; I received the report that your crew member Sky had sustained _minor_ injury from a point blank grenade blast and _survived_. It's incredible!"

Scott murmured, "That type of armor can become pretty useful when running through a mine field."

The Salarian Nexus Director narrowed his eyes and crossed his long arms over his chest, "You're oblivious to the fact that Sky has risked his life to protect your own, Ryder. Do you understand what this means? You have gained reverence with Sky and now we can anticipate how soon he will allow _you_ to meet with his people. Good outcomes will come out of this once we start the exchange of technology. Sky's armor for example. We don't have anything close to the mineral components to replicate such a remarkable and impenetrable armor but if you can convince him to fashion a Research Design and supply the material requirements..."

Ryder placed his hands on the sides of his hips, slowly shaking his head, and answered with reluctance, "I've brought the idea up to Sky. That's _probably_ pushing my luck, though. We can't expect the Ethar-Juson to just hand over their technology. I've had a test run with the Tri'sar energy and now understand why Sky doesn't want to use it. In our hands, this technology would lead us into a _lot_ of trouble."

Director Tann acknowledged, "I'm glad that you finally see it from my perspective, Ryder. There is one more issue but it's a discussion best left between you, Pathfinder Hayjer, and Captain Nozomi Dunn in regards to the Kett. If you seek the next step for a strategy, you will find Captain Dunn located in the Militia Office with Kandros. This concludes our meeting, Ryder. I'll be here if you seek anything further from me.. Thank you again, Pathfinder, in regards to preventing a riot from breaking out in front of my office."

Pathfinder Ryder dropped his hands from the sides of his hips to rest at his sides. Scott forcibly implied politeness in his scoff, "It's all part of the job, Director." The human Pathfinder started for a spin around for the direction of the round-about walking ramps, quickly stopping, and returned into facing toward the Nexus Director. "There is one thing I wanted to ask.. Do we have any information about the Volus? We _kind_ of left them out of the equation.."

The Salarian Director softly sighed, shaking his head with a reply, "It remains uncertain about the Volus. There are difficulties when adapting accommodates for their ammonia-based biology. _If_ they had their own Ark prepared it would have been meant to follow immediately after the Quarians', _however_ , seeing that it's not _here_ \- we can only presume the worst."

"We can't give up hope, Tann. I'll miss playing _Bowling with Volus_ if the fifth Ark doesn't show up... I'll leave you to your work, Director." Scott spun around in his start down the walking ramps and proceeded toward the closed door. The automated sensors triggered the metal door to slide open upon Scott's approach granting him leave from the Nexus Director's office. Pathfinder Ryder made for the lower deck portion of the Operations area, momentarily stopping in his stride to quickly look around to find that Nexus staff workers and the protesting group had returned to their former duties. Residents gave glance toward the human man's direction and paid respect with head bows as Scott continued for the Militia Office. The security guards gave their own form of respect by facing forward and standing at full attention.

The Turian security officer Tiran Kandros stood together with the human Captain in front of the circular-shaped interface terminal. Tiran had made a brief glance over his shoulder and quickly motioned to Captain Dunn with a gentle elbow nudge. Both figures diverted a spin around into facing toward the human Pathfinder.

Kandros began to speak in military form of respect, "Ryder, I cannot express enough gratitude for how well you handled that protest situation and prevented it from escalating. I was afraid that they might start tearing down the Nexus from the inside out.. or try to put Tann on a pike."

Captain Dunn added praise, "I'll admit that was one incredible speech, Ryder. Reminds me of one of your father's. He certainly had the charisma to invigorate a crowd, also having the reverse affect to settle everyone down. Alec could be defined as a smooth mood killer."

"Is that a compliment meant for me _or_ my dad?" Scott hinted suspicion with a puzzled look.

Nozomi stated firmly, "I'm giving _you_ the credibility, Ryder. You've come a long way since having the torch passed down." The Captain crossed her arms under her bust in her relaxed posture and continued, "As always, you're fulfilling the job as Pathfinder very well. Anyway, I'm sure you didn't come down here looking for a pat on the back, Ryder. The fleets have started rallying in preparation and will be waiting for the Tempest to take the lead charge into battle. We certainly could use all of the help that we can get; if you can get the Remnant to work in our favor again then our chances of success will go up."

The Turian security officer looked down to Nozomi and injected suggestion, "Actually, if Ryder can convince Sky to bring the Ethar-Juson into this-"

"Uh, that's not going to be so easy, Kandros.." Scott cleared his throat and spoke with an uneasy tone, "Gaining Sky's trust was the _challenge_.. Imagine yourself in my shoes and trying to convince an _entire_ fleet."

Dunn argued point, "Well, they came to Andromeda for the same reason, haven't they? It's imperative to station security throughout the Heleus cluster and the Ethar-Juson can do just that _simple_ of a task, can't they? We're not asking them to fight the fight for us.. Their weapon capabilities would certainly pack one hell of a punch, though."

The security officer expressed concern as he looked upon the human man, "Speaking of Sky; is he alright? Sam sent the message and told us what happened. I can't imagine walking away from a full impact from a grenade blast. _No one_ can walk away from something like that.."

Scott cordially nodded, "He's alright. Just a flesh wound, if you want to call it that."

Nozomi Dunn respectfully implied, "Without Sky then we'd be one Pathfinder short. A man like that deserves the most commendable amount of respect and Sky has certainly achieved it from the Initiative."

Kandros injected eagerness, "If you can gain the trust of the Angara, and one Ethar-Juson, then there's hope that you can gain the trust of an entire fleet, Ryder."

Ryder composed confidence in his smirk, "Make sure to have everyone on their best behavior. I don't want to have to explain to Sky's fleet why everyone in the Initiative was sent to the kiddy table."

The human Captain nodded acknowledgement, "Will do, Ryder."

.

.

Vetra's voice spoke received over the Pathfinder's communicator, "Hey, Scott, we're bringing in the supplies from the Nexus. We'll be ready to go soon."

Scott provided correspondence as he stood outside of the Medical Bay room, "Thanks, Vetra. Keep me posted." The human man narrowed his eyes while delving into silent thought, ' _How hard can it be to ask Sky for the coordinates? It's gotta be as easy as asking Evfra where he keeps his cuddly toy collection._ 'Pathfinder Ryder took in a deep breath as he stepped forward and passed under the opening doorway. The human man slowly breathed out, swiftly turning his direction for the lonely figure standing within the room seeing that Sky had taken placement in front of the doctor's desk with a green glowing circular-shaped display screen above his left arm.

Ryder proclaimed upon entry into the Medical Bay, "Hey, Sky." The human Pathfinder began approach, passing the medical tables to come into the area and stopped within a short distance from the tall figure.

Sky gradually turned face direction toward the Pathfinder and lowered his arm to his side. The Ethar-Juson's face and head were uncovered allowing for Sky to express a friendly smile, "Greetings, Scott."

Ryder crossed his arms over his chest and relaxed his weight onto one leg. "Hey, I wanted to say thank you.. _again_ for saving my life. This makes two. I _still_ haven't figured out how to repay for the first one... Do you accept _irresistible charm_ as a form of payment?"

The corners of the Ethar-Juson's lips curled into a broad smirk. Stifling a light chuckle, Sky swiftly reformed his composure into profound statement, "You are the paragon of the Andromeda Initiative, Scott. Honor is repayment."

"Honor, huh? Is that all that it takes? I was _really_ hoping that my good looks _had_ gotten me by thus far. Will they work on the other Ethar-Juson?"

Sky's silver lips contorted into a devious smirk, "Respectively, I suggest that you refrain from burlesque behaviorism while in their presence.. They will have no understanding of the _irresistible charm_ factor quite like I do.. _fortunately_ , I have been overly exposed and have become immune."

The human Pathfinder suddenly gaped and questioned warily, "Wait- _what_? Does this mean you're.."

"The information has been transmitted to my people that the frigate ship known as the Tempest will be arriving soon. I have supplied Sam with the coordinates. The Pathfinder and crew shall be expected."


	37. Chapter 27 - Alternative

**(*Disclaimer:** _This is alternative chapter contains dialogue between Ryder and optional choice option; Sky. Still opted to skip the LIMES._ ***)**

.

.

The Asari's backside was faced into Scott's direction as she quickly raised one of her arms to wipe her eyes across her sleeve and whirled around to express a bewildered look up to the human Pathfinder. Lexi demanded in a shaky voice, "Scott! Damn it! What are you doing in here?!"

Scott cocked his eyebrow into an worried look, taking immediate notice as the Asari doctor staggered to hold back brimming tears. Ryder looked upon Doctor T'Perro with concern, supplying a sarcastic quipped response, "Well, considering the fact that I can go _wherever_ I want on _my_ ship, I figured I'd check on the crew members.. and this is _probably_ the worst time to keep popping off my smart ass remarks.. By the looks of it, I think Peebee has finally succeeded to draw the last straw.. _Is_ everything okay, Lexi?"

Lexi T'Perro brought up one of her hands to wipe the tears from one of her eyes and quietly responded, "No, no, Peebee had nothing to do with this.. I generally don't get like this but this particular incident had pushed me to my wit's end..." The Asari trailed off and abruptly looked away.

The Initiative Pathfinder offered a friendly smile in his soothing, "Lexi, it's okay. I understand what it means to worry about someone _and_ we were all worried... a specific _someone_ more than the others." Scott looked up to the Ethar-Juson, whose smooth silver features and head full of raven black hair were completely revealed. Pathfinder Ryder offered a relieved smile, "I'm glad you're alright, Sky. You had me worried _most_ of all."

The man in dark silver armor supplied a warming smile, "Thank you for your concern, Ker-o'shai. My armor serves universal utilization to provide my protection from potentially _explosive_ devices."

" _If_ it's possible, I'd like to add the Tri'sar armor into the list of Development Projects. Think of how many headaches you could save Lexi."

Doctor T'Perro glanced toward the human Pathfinder and implied, "I think it would be mostly for _your_ benefit, Scott. I don't know how well Sky can comprehend the aspect of someone of great _importance_ dying.."

Scott opened his mouth to begin for a response but had become interrupted by the sound of Sam's artificial voice injecting alarm, ' _Scott, I've just received an urgent message from Director Jarun Tann. There is trouble on the Nexus and the Director has requested for your immediate assistance._ '

The Pathfinder swiftly turned away and demanded, "What kind of trouble, Sam?"

' _Protestors have ceased work production on the Nexus and have started a riot in front of Director Tann's office._ '

Scott began mumbles of silent curses, "Ah, shit.. you've got to be fucking kidding.."

The Asari doctor had diverted her attention back to Ryder and made a worried look, "What's wrong, Scott?"

Pathfinder Ryder returned direction toward Lexi, replying disgruntlement, "There's a situation that has turned into a shit storm.. Sam, inform Kallo to set course for the Nexus.. _Pathfinder Ryder's Babysitting Service_ has now been promoted to _Glorified Peace Keeper Extraordinaire_. No credit payment necessary."

Sky swiftly stepped around Lexi T'Perro to stand at the Pathfinder's side. The Ethar-Juson affirmed diligence with a narrowed look, "Allow me to accompany, Scott. The cause of the problem relates to the request for my Nanotechnology. I may be able to offer peace settlement."

Ryder quickly shook his head with a gentle retort, "I think it would be safer for you to remain on the Tempest to avoid the Initiative's angry protests.. I'll take care of this, Sky."

The man in dark silver armor dipped his head in cordial respect, supplying the hinted sound of anxiousness in his response, "Be safe, Ker-o'shai."

.

.

Vetra's voice spoke received over the Pathfinder's communicator, "Hey, Ryder, we're bringing in the supplies from the Nexus. We'll be ready to go soon."

Scott provided correspondence as he stood outside of the Medical Bay room, "Thanks, Vetra. Keep me posted." The human man narrowed his eyes while delving into silent thought, ' _How hard can it be to ask Sky for the coordinates? It_ should _be easy now that I can just flash him with my good looks._ 'Pathfinder Ryder roughly swallowed as he stepped forward and passed under the opening doorway. The human man swiftly turned his direction for the lonely figure standing within the room seeing that Sky had taken placement in front of the doctor's desk with a green glowing circular-shaped display screen above his left arm.

Ryder began his approach, passing the medical tables and came forward to stand closely beside the tall figure, "Hey, Sky."

Sky gradually lowered his arm to his side, gracefully turning to face direction toward the Pathfinder. The Ethar-Juson's face and head were uncovered allowing for Sky to express an adoring smile, "Bis-saarvi, Ker-o'shai."

Ryder returned with a bashful grin and nervously spoke, "Um.. hey, I wanted to say thank you for saving my life.. _again_. This makes two.. I don't know how I could ever repay you-"

The Ethar-Juson took a step forward, towering over Scott, and lifted his right hand to place his palm upon the side of the Pathfinder's face. Sky's silver lips further curled into a joyful expression, "Having _you_ is the sufficient amount of repayment, Scott."

Pathfinder Ryder reacted with a broadening smirk, leaning closely into Sky's torso to brace both of his arms around the Ethar-Juson's waist.

"I _knew_ I could get by with my good looks! You _fell_ right into my Ryder charm. I don't suppose that it will work as well on the other Ethar-Juson?"

Sky's silver lips contorted into a devious smirk, "Respectively, I suggest that you refrain from burlesque behaviorism while in their presence.. They will have no understanding of the _irresistible charm_ factor quite like I do.. As much as I enjoy it, I do believe that my people would not."

The human Pathfinder suddenly gaped and questioned warily, "Wait- _what_? Does this mean you're.."

"The information has been transmitted to my people that the frigate ship known as the Tempest will be arriving soon. I have supplied Sam with the coordinates. The Pathfinder and crew shall be expected."


	38. Chapter 28

The Salarian pilot made the announcement over his shoulder, "The Tempest's flight guiding systems are leading us beyond the reaches of the Skeldah system. The specified coordinates are located just outside of the brink of the Heleus cluster going into dark space." Kallo lowered his voice to ponder, "Who would have thought that this would have been a convenient place to hide a fleet? Sam's sensor arrays wouldn't have been able to branch out this far to find it."

Pathfinder Ryder stood at the bow of the galaxy map's interfacing display overlooking the ship's starboard view of the warp bubble's spiraling vortex. The human man made a half-turn around to direct focus upon all of the crew members gathered together within the Bridge. Scott started broadcasting his voice over the room, "Listen up, everyone! Sky has put in a good word for us to meet with his people. Take into consideration that the Ethar-Juson are from an entirely _different_ galaxy and likely to have different standards when making first contact with other alien species... I expect _everyone_ to be on their _best_ behavior, otherwise, they can stay on the Tempest and miss out on all of the fun that the _good_ kids are going to have."

Sara Ryder scornfully teased, "If this is anything like going to the Citadel then I think we can _handle_ ourselves, Scott. We're all big kids and NOT going to _need_ to hold hands... You make a horrible impersonation of dad, by the way."

The Asari medical officer injected, "Presuming that _everyone_ will be mature enough to NOT cause trouble.." Lexi shot an accusing look toward Peebee's specific direction.

Peebee protested innocence, " _Why_ are you looking at _me_? I didn't even do anything!"

The female Turian expressed a deep-sounding sigh and gave response with the clear hint of annoyance in her voice, "You didn't do anything _yet_ , Peebee. We're all just _anticipating_ for one of your mishaps to happen _._ "

Kallo cleared his throat to draw the crew's attention before loudly proclaiming, "The Tempest is now coming out of warp."

All of the crew members returned their full attention onto the starboard window in time to witness the whirling warp vortex swiftly unraveling and ultimately revealed the beginning depths of dark space. The frigate ship's forward propulsion systems were quickly locked down allowing the Tempest to motionlessly hover before the purity of darkness.

The Salarian turned his head side-to-side looking over the readout interface and muttered confused tone, "Huh? How strange... there's no sign of Scourge in this sector and I'm not seeing any signs of _anything_ out here either. Sam, are you getting anything?"

The artificial intelligence supplied response, "My long range scanning sensors are unable to detect any unusual anomalies or space craft signatures. Perhaps there is a cloaking device in affect which is preventing my scans from locating the Ethar-Juson starships."

Scott Ryder wheeled around and directed a firm gaze upon the figure in dark silver armor and implied half-demanding sound, "Sky, what's going on? I thought you said that they were waiting for us."

The Ethar-Juson supplied answer, "Sam is correct; my people are under the guise of camouflage, this prevents the location of the fleet from being found. I shall procure the authentication sequence to reveal them." Sky gracefully walked forward and stood beside the human Pathfinder. Sky brought his left arm over his chest and ignited the green glow of the circular display above his wrist. Sky whispered with an euphonious voice, "This is Captain Skryonn Neyblix from planet Saara-Baalhamath of the Sagittarius Dwarf Spheroidal Galaxy. Authorization Myhn-zei't H'ouk."

The human Pathfinder diverted forward once more to look upon the enormous scale of the space field suddenly becoming a tidal wave of brilliant glowing green light rapidly spanning over the flawless mirrored-surfaces of Ethar-Juson designed crafts and had left behind a faint outer glow in order to distinguish the ships apart as the camouflage cloak had quickly dispersed. The pitch darkness of space had become a wall of dark silver that hovered in motionless formation before the Initiative ship.

Pathfinder Ryder dropped his jaw into a gaped expression, swiftly glancing over the squadron of vessels and silently counted out the amount which had significantly outmatched the Initiative and Angaran fleets. The size variations within the armada ranged from cruiser class to surpassing the Citadel's scale with planet-comparable Titan-size vessels. Scott quickly drew in a deep breath and out loudly spoke his excitement, "Wow! I can't believe how HUGE this fleet is! There's gotta be at least a thousand ships! It's incredible!"

Cora Harper took a step forward to convey her astonishment behind the human Pathfinder, "They've been hiding here this whole time and we had _no_ idea."

Peebee's voice abruptly rang out, "Holy fuck! That's a _LOT_ of ships! What the hell is up, Sky? Were ALL of your people packing it up and moving from your galaxy to Andromeda or something?"

The female Turian made her surprise known in her words, "I've never seen this amount of ships gathered all at once like this before. Palaven's military wouldn't even have _half_ as much."

Liam Kosta inquired anxiously, "They are on _our_ side, right? I hope so 'cause I would have pissed myself _if_ they weren't."

"Did you _piss yourself_ , Liam?" Jaal instigated with suspicion.

"I said _would have_ , that _doesn't_ mean that I _did_. The Kett _definitely_ would be turning tail if they caught sight of this." The crisis-response operative quipped.

Zeemi offered with a tease, "Maybe Kosta _did_ but he just doesn't want to admit to it. It's _alright_ , Liam, you can admit you pissed your shorts. We won't judge."

Suvi Anwar stated her surprise in a mutter, "That's a _lot_ for a migrate fleet just to get settled into Andromeda."

Kallo roughly swallowed, turning his voice to a very low nervous murmur, "It would seem more appropriate for a _takeover_ , in my opinion."

Sky lowered his prosthetic arm in his graceful spin around to face the Tempest crew members and provided answer, "We have made the necessary means to transport the resources for terraforming constructs to place upon the worlds that are not yet presentable in the habitable zones throughout the Heleus cluster. Gravitational Polarity Control mechanisms were also going to be implemented upon worlds to inevitably reduce or increase, as needed, the gravitational force to habitable standards."

The science officer spun her chair into facing toward Sky's direction and expressed astonishment, "Sky?! Your people have the technology to terraform planets and increase their gravitational polarity? If it's true then this is going to increase the amount of planets we can all settle on!"

The artificial intelligence interrupted into the conversation by quickly injecting calm warning, "There is an unrecognized program bypassing the firewall protection and establishing an uplink connection into the Tempest's systems. My attempts to counter the intruding program have been rendered and temporarily disabled."

Kallo's slender fingers rapidly raced over the interfacing screen and suddenly dropped his formed fists down onto the control board in defeat, "Damn it! All flight systems are locked down! I can't even get through. Whoever is doing this has the Tempest under their control!"

The broadcast relay announced in a feminine voice that reminded Ryder of Earth's German accent, "Scathaus-Var? Captain, are you present? This is Scrithaon-Ton Lak Kalis Saara-Ava'ta. Do you receive?"

Sky accepted the message hail and corresponded profound demeanor, "Lieutenant Lak Kalis, I am receiving your transmission. I am presently onboard the vessel."

The voice of Lieutenant Lak Kalis offered assurance, "Inform the pilot and the artificial intelligence to cease their efforts to resist the network uplink. We are bringing in the vessel for docking procedures."

"We _can_ hear her..." The Salarian muttered an annoyed tone.

A long pause of silence retained as the unknown woman made silent contemplation until proceeding with respectful mannerism, "You are the pilot? I can presume that our language translation was procured. I am Lieutenant Lak Kalis of the Ethar-Juson settlement fleet. We have apprehended your vessel's flight control systems and are guiding your ship's trajectory for the designated landing platform. Please refrain disconnection from our network's uplink."

Scott glimpsed upon Kallo muttering silent curses. The human Pathfinder returned his attention forward and contorted his expression into awe-struck upon the sight of a carrier-class ship swiftly overtaking the Tempest's starboard window as the frigate ship's propulsion thrusters aligned the Initiative vessel for the opened hangar bay located directly in the bow of the massive-sized carrier. The grand ship surpassed the size of both the Nexus and Citadel flagships, seemingly taking on the appearance of a space station class. Pathfinder Ryder slowly turned his head back and forth taking in the view of the interior layout that appeared like a hive consisting of multiple decks with evenly placed docking platforms. The green-colored lighting systems that outlined each of the docking platforms emitted a glowing brilliance throughout the gigantic hangar bay as the Tempest cruised through the very long stretch. Silver glistening fighter class ships were docked upon every platform in stationary mode.

The blue-burning thrusters ignited to bring the Tempest into a graceful descending approach. The flight control systems promptly released the landing stabilizer mechanisms and extended the landing pads for the space craft to easily touch down onto an extended platform.

Lieutenant Kalis announced over the communication receiver, "Scanning frequency is open. We're receiving the crew's medical profiles. Environmental Bio dome Adaptation systems are in place and compensating for the oxygen requirements. The boarding ramp is moving into position. Docking procedure is complete."

The Salarian continued incoherent mumbles under his breath while expressing a deathly glare at nothing in particular.

The Asari gunslinger whirled around, starting for the opening doorway, and expelled out the sound of relief, "Oh, good! I like _breathing_! For a second there I thought we were going to have to learn how to adapt without air."

Vetra began to leave with the group and snarled a warning retort, "Peebee, shut up! You're going to get us kicked out _before_ we can get in."

"It's a shame that Drack isn't here. He would have loved this... or hated it.. _Actually_ , not sure." Liam Kosta muttered aloud.

Lexi T'Perro quipped into Kosta's direction, "I don't think Sky's people would appreciate having their stuff smashed by a clumsy Krogan."

Pathfinder Ryder walked in stride with Sky as the two figures followed up behind the group in line direction for the Cargo Bay. Scott turned his head to glance up to the Ethar-Juson Captain and anxiously pressed inquiry, " _So_ , what can I expect when we meet with your people, Sky? Should I be the one who brings the flowers _or_ is that the welcoming party's job? Ah, shit! I forgot to bring a pie!"

Sky's voice hinted puzzled sound, " _Pie_? Is that an Earth greeting custom?"

Scott responded in respectful tone, "Well, I _wanted_ to formally welcome your people into the Andromeda neighborhood. It's a big _deal_ on Earth.. like a peace offering between neighbors.. _rather_ , this is like a family reunion, so to speak."

Gil called over his shoulder, "I don't think pie is the way to go, Ryder. You should have baked them a cake or soufflé. I'd go with the soufflé because first impressions are suited best with an impressive presentation... maybe in _your_ case, Ryder, go with the cake. _At least_ you can cover it up with decorations and heavy dabs of frosting if its burnt."

The human Pathfinder regarded with an eye roll and let out a heavy sigh. He continued into the Cargo Bay with Sky now falling directly behind. Scott began the gradual decline down the boarding ramp and had abruptly stopped once taking glimpse upon the incredibly vast and wide-stretched docking platform. Flashes of green glowing strings of light zipped across the long stretch of the shimmering metal platform and gathered closer together before the foot of a sealed door. Scott's attention diverted onto the door's framework which was constructed into a grand triangular shape protruding outward from the solid wall of the interior hull of the great-sized ship. The silver frame was covered with glowing beams of light that swiftly flashed into a loop around the triangular door frame. Ryder tilted is head back, looking up and around to the faint silver glow encompassing the entire platform and over the Tempest ship. Scott finally stepped down from the Tempest's boarding ramp and onto the mirrored flooring, briefly returning his gaze forward onto the crew members slowly spreading out and looking around.

Lamees exclaimed for her voice to echo into the endless hangar bay, "EVERYTHING IS _SO_ SHINY!"

"It's a shame we can't take _anything_ apart." The male Angaran murmured disappointment to himself.

Sara Ryder glimpsed over the edge of the platform and suddenly stepped back to let out a loud sharp whistle.

"Wow! I don't think cliff diving will _ever_ become one of my hobbies... That's a _very deep_ drop." The human woman roughly swallowed.

"We can find out how deep it is by pushing Ryder over and see how long his screaming lasts."

Scott quipped defensively and offered a glare into the human operative's direction, "That's NOT funny, Kosta."

Peebee began with a correspondence, "Of course it's _not_ funny, Ryder." The Pathfinder group quickly turned their attention onto the Asari to exchange puzzled looks. Peebee continued, "It'd be fucking hilarious, actually. Do you know how many people would pay the credits to have a recording of you screaming in terror, Ryder?"

The human Pathfinder shot a firm glare onto the Asari gunslinger and opened his mouth for a reply but quickly shifted his gaze onto the sealed doorway silently parting open to reveal several figures standing within the green glowing corridor. The small group directed their approach toward the Tempest's crew members in quiet marching steps, walking in swift motions across the glowing platform, and stopped within a radius for the Pathfinder team to take full view upon the pristine dark silver gear sets. The Ethar-Juson figures were fully clad in dark silver equipment which represented the similar appeal to Sky's muscle-defining armor with solid black bands looping around their limbs and glowing green runic patterns sliding over the surfaces of the black-colored metal.

Sky passed around Pathfinder Ryder to make his appearance before the Ethar-Juson group. The tall figure halted and cordially nodded his helmet in formal greeting, "Bis-saarvi, I am relieved you are all well."

The voice of Lieutenant Lak Kalis paid full respect, "Bis-saarvi, Captain. We have been waiting in great anticipation for your return." The tall slender feminine figure in the dark fashioned armor swiftly diverted her helmet's direction toward the Pathfinder group. "These are the life forms from the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies?"

Sky answered, "Indeed they are." He half-turned, taking a step back, and motioned with a beckoning wave for Pathfinder Ryder to approach. "Please come forward, Scott."

The human man roughly swallowed, forcing himself into military composure and diligently walked toward the small group of Ethar-Juson. One of the figures stood out from the rest; standing almost ten feet tall with a mass muscle build structure and a second set of arms grown under the armpits of the top set. The mysterious creature's thick leg structure evenly contoured in resemblance of a Krogan, having a wider stance upon expansive hooved feet and posed perfect balance for the alien's slightly hunched forward posture. The top side of the creature's large head was flat round-shaped as the width of the head appeared wide and narrowed upon a thick neck. The alien's facial structure and coloring was hidden under the flawless dark silver finish of the Tri'sar armor. Scott focused attention onto the feminine humanoid figure that stepped out from the group to approach Ryder directly.

"I presume that you have an understanding of our language. I am Lieutenant Lak Kalis, Captain Skryonn Neyblix's second in command."

Scott extended out one of his hands in greeting, "I'm Scott Ryder, human Pathfinder of the Andromeda Initiative. I _have_ to say; this is an exciting moment to finally meet with relatives that I never knew I had... maybe we're like distant cousins or something."

Lak dipped her helmet down to lower her unseen gaze upon Scott's offered hand and quickly turned her head toward Sky's direction as if to anticipate an explanation.

The Ethar-Juson Captain provided, "The human race are the lineage from the fleet who traveled to the Milky Way and settled upon a planet called Earth within the Solasvayn-Istat star system. This offering that Scott presents to you is their form of greeting."

Scott made a quipped reply, "We call it a _handshake_."

Lak Kalis faced the human Pathfinder and outstretched one of her hands to accept. She momentarily lowered her helmet to watch Scott's hand gently motion into a shake with hers and raised her face plate to look upon him with an unseen expression. The helmet's surface conformed into separated plates that rapidly slid apart in the unveiling of the Ethar-Juson's v-triangular shaped facial structure. Long locks of curly brilliant red-colored hair fell around Lak's silver skin. The female humanoid opened her round-shaped eyes to reveal the pale grey color standing out between thick darkened eyelashes. Lak's heart-shaped lips glistened brilliance as if they were painted with silver glittered lipstick. Three solid black circles contoured into a slight curve following the topside of Lak's high cheekbone under her left eye. The dark silver metal conformed to the underside of the female Ethar-Juson's jawline.

Lieutenant Kalis narrowed her darkened red soft-arched eyebrows and observed, "This _handshake_ is an interesting concept." She gradually pulled her hand away to allow it to fall to her side after the Pathfinder released his grip. "Scott Ryder, human Pathfinder of the Andromeda Initiative is also an unusual title."

"You can just call me Ryder.. and, with all due respect, the Ethar-Juson _also_ have some interesting.. _words_.. _names_ , and such. I'm actually _still_ in the process of learning Angaran." Scott anxiously cleared his throat and turned attention toward Sky's direction. "Hey, Sky, when do we get the grand tour through this place?"

Sky supplied response, "Lieutenant Lak Kalis shall be your guide. I must acquire information on the fleet's status and discuss settlement arrangements. Your presence will be most welcoming in the event of the deliberation. If you seek to find me Lieutenant Kalis will show you the way." The Captain of the Ethar-Juson fleet gallantly bowed his head before returning forward and passing between the parted figures in silver gear sets. The small formation of Ethar-Juson personnel spun with their Captain following in suit for the opened doorway and quickly departed from the docking platform.

Lak stepped aside, offering cordial motion into the direction of the glowing doorframe, "I shall accompany you and your crew, Ryder."

Scott gratefully nodded to the Ethar-Juson Lieutenant and walked with her as the Pathfinder team started for the brightly glowing hallway lighted by vertically running beams emitting green glowing light over the surfaces of the walls and metal floor. Ryder followed the length of the departure corridor until coming into the grand scale size room with silver glistening walls that gave the appearance of an endless array of mirrored reflections. Black bands of metal spanned across the walls and floors into elegant spiraling designs and displayed the Ethar-Juson context of runic patterns streaming across the black metal. The beginning area of the Docking Station was lighted under the affects of green glowing beams running up and down free-standing columns evenly panned throughout the incredible-sized interior. Scott took a glance over his shoulder to peer at the triangular-shaped door frame sealing completely shut and suddenly molded into a finish to match the wall's flawless surface. He diverted his attention forward and momentarily gaped in surprise. The area was lively with Ethar-Juson humanoids and different forms of aliens gathered in large groups in the event of witnessing the arrival of the Initiative crew members. Ryder lifted his head to glance up to the fifty foot high ceiling and spied figures in darkened armor taking on the appeal of hanging upside down and walking across the silver metal.

"Wow.. _that_ is very cool." Scott murmured astonishment.

Sara turned her head side-to-side and expressed joyous sound, "This is _beyond_ anything like going to the Citadel! I wonder how many different alien species there are."

Doctor T'Perro suddenly spun her head into the direction of a hovering creature contained within a transparent spherical barrier. The strange alien was very long and rounded in the appearance of a giant worm with long arm appendages covering both sides of its extended body. The creature's skin was sickly green-colored and consisted of a shiny texture. The head of the mysterious alien curtsied a head bow revealing the round top of its head and displayed no visible eyes. Lexi loudly gasped in surprise, "Wow! I've never seen anything like that before. What is _it_?"

Peebee quipped sarcasm, "It's a giant floating worm with lots of legs. Enough said."

Kalis motioned for the Tempest team members toward the floating alien and started to explain, "This is Dormel, an Arkant-i'kusan Reccor species from our galaxy. She is the Executive Overseer for the Docking and Departure station." Lak approached the surface of the transparent barrier and stopped before turning to face the human Pathfinder. "For your understanding, Dormel will supply the translation codex that contains the language library from all of the alien species that have come from our galaxy."

Scott acknowledged a nod and raised his left arm to ignite the glow of the Omni-tool, "Great! Sam can download the codex."

" _Sam_?" Lak raised a quizzical expression as she raised one of her eyebrows.

Ryder cleared his throat and responded, "Simulated Adaptive Matrix, _Sam_ for short. Um, didn't Sky send the memo?"

Lak Kalis furrowed her eyebrows and corresponded with clarification, "Yes, the Captain has supplied the information. Our systems have temporary disabled both artificial intelligence programs from scanning and downloading any information. They will remain online but they have been issued with restrictions. This is to prevent a collision in our network."

Lamees demanded defensively, "Why does my AI need restrictions? Malvizon is harmless."

Pathfinder Ryder wheeled into the female Jardaan's direction and soothed, "Relax, Lamees. There's something about our AI programs that the Ethar-Juson have their _own_ reasons for not trusting. I remember it took a while but Sky _finally_ warmed up to Sam. Now they're playing Chess and battling mathematical problems together. My little AI program is growing up so fast."

Lieutenant Kalis tilted her head, conveying her puzzlement, "You speak as if the artificial intelligence is... _sentient_."

Scott diverted his attention onto Lak and acknowledged correspondence, "He is- _Sam_ is fully receptive to his surroundings.. well, _my_ surroundings mostly. We have a symbiotic relationship through the connection with my implant."

Zeemi additional supplied, "My people built the sentient life forms known as the Geth. They're no different than an artificial intelligence program _except_ we built metal bodies to place their programming into... BIG mistake on _our_ part. They were a pain in the ass to kill because they can just rebuild and install themselves into a new body to take over."

Cora Harper worriedly added into the conversation, "I hope for all of our sakes that the Geth didn't find a way to sneak on board the Quarian ark, or any of the other arks for that matter. We already have our hands full of Kett. We _don't_ need Geth to add to the list of problems."

Lak Kalis quickly glimpsed over everyone within the Pathfinder group and continued, "You will each receive the language codex which holds our galaxy's many different dialects."

Scott looked down to the Omni-tool's holographic screen suddenly ignite its orange glow above his arm into displaying the readout of data files being directly transferred. The human man returned focus onto the Arkant-i'kusan Reccor creature and hesitantly asked, "Um, so, how do I _know_ this works?"

A deepened robotic voice responded from an unknown source directed from the transparent bubble, "You should now comprehend my language, human."

The Initiative Pathfinder contorted his expression into a quizzical look with a raised eyebrow, "Uh, hello. I'm Scott Ryder-"

Dormel's artificial voice injected, "I'm aware of who you are, human of the Milky Way galaxy. The Captain has provided me the information regarding your Andromeda Initiative's different racial species, including that of the Angaran and the Kett creatures. I am humbled to greet with all of you. Welcome to the Ethar-Juson fleet. The Environmental Bio domes shall permit everyone to explore this vessel, however, I must caution that all of of your species remain within the safety of the dome systems otherwise you will no longer be provided oxygen."

Zeemi half-demanded, "Wait a minute- are you saying that _outside_ of these bio domes there's _no_ air? What about your people? Don't you need oxygen or something to breath?"

The Ethar-Juson Lieutenant explained, "Our people do not require oxygen to sustain our bodies because our technology supplies everything that we need including nourishment requirements. There are Bio domes solidly constructed to compensate for the life forms that reside within our space vessels, each requiring different levels of oxygen. Like this barrier surrounding Dormel, it supplies her with the nourishment that she needs to thrive. We have brought many animals and plants from the span of the Sagittarius Dwarf Spheroidal Galaxy to prepare to place upon the different worlds here in the Andromeda galaxy."

Ryder returned his attention onto the expansive layout of the Docking Station and motioned to the numerous kinds of aliens fully clad in the Tri'sar armor. He questioned with suspicious sound hinting in his voice, "Um, does _everyone_ get to wear the cool gear or is that V.I.P only?"

Lak slowly shook her head with an explanation, "The Tri'sar armor is not meant for fashion, its purpose is to serve the life of one who accepts our technology to sustain their vitality."

The Asari medical officer eagerly asked, "You at least give them a choice if they want to wear it?"

Lieutenant Kalis responded as she looked toward Doctor T'Perro, "Of course. We do not institute force upon another civilization. We are a neutral society. The Ethar-Juson preferably extend friendship instead of constituting unnecessary warfare."

Cora Harper respectfully instigated, "What about an alien race who are prone to aggressiveness? Do you fight back?"

Lak responded in calm demeanor, "Our advancement in technology precedes above all others in our galaxy. Direct assault upon our shielding defenses will initiate a Tri'sar-plas'conic energy force pulse to disable their weaponry."

Cora earnestly pressed with further curiosity, "We've seen what your Tri'sar-plas'conic energy capabilities can do. There must have been a point that they were used in combat to defend your people."

"Your statement is true. In the millennia of our past history, our people have fought to protect our worlds. Inevitably, they all have sought passed petty differences and established peace treaty. The Sanction is our council consisting of the adjoined races who have agreed to be our allies and provide the _aggressive_ -defensive enforcement." The female Ethar-Juson had retained diligence in her reply.

Lamees made a gaped look and profoundly stated, " _Millennia_? That's incredible! If you don't mind sharing your history information, I would gladly exchange _everything_ about the Jardaan."

Suvi Anwar earnestly corresponded, "I would also like to learn more! It's fascinating to learn about a whole new galaxy with the history that's involved."

Pathfinder Ryder crossed his arms over his chest, making a nonchalant look, and muttered, "I'll have to pass on the history lesson, for now." He diverted his focus onto Lieutenant Kalis and earnestly inquired, "Where can I find Sky, er, your _Captain_? I swear it's _really_ important."

Lak gradually nodded and started to turn away, "I shall leave your crew in the company of Dormel. They are also free to explore our vessel and seek to their needs. Please follow me, Ryder."

Lieutenant Cora Harper came up in walking stride with Scott and smiled up to the human Pathfinder, "I'm coming, too. It's as important for me as it is for the Pathfinder when it comes to negotiating with another alien race."

Scott and Cora followed behind the female Ethar-Juson Lieutenant as they were guided away from the Arkant-i'kusan Reccor creature and started the way through the Docking Station into the direction of one of the mirrored-like walls. Upon Lak's approach, the wall's smooth surface promptly extended outward into the shape of a triangular doorframe that immediately became lit aglow by beams of light circulating through the dark silver framework.

Cora loudly gasped in a state of surprise, "Whoa! That's amazing! I didn't even know that there was a door _here_! This whole place reminds me of one of those rooms filled with mirrors where you can easily get lost in because _every_ way looks the same."

Lak proceeded forward into the long stretch of a glowing green corridor with both Scott Ryder and Cora Harper trailing behind.

Pathfinder Ryder dipped his head down into a glowered look and lowered his voice, "I gotta admit I'm _kind of_ nervous about this."

"What does _the_ _Pathfinder_ have to be nervous about?" Lieutenant Harper gently teased with an elbow nudge. "You've done the impossible, Ryder, and from what I've seen you've _never_ been afraid during any given moment when we were faced up against the Archon."

Scott heavily shrugged his shoulders, "Oh sure, it was _easy_ on the account of how many times that I died or having multiple near-death experiences. That's nothing compared to facing up to Evfra, though.. _Although_ , deep down I think he just needs a hug... There are moments like _this_ that make me wonder how dad felt when he made first contact with a new alien race.. _Obviously_ , the first turn out _wasn't_ the best that humanity had to offer when we met the Turians."

Cora cocked a suspicious look with a half-smirk crossing her lips, "You're _nervous_ about making a good impression with the Ethar-Juson race? Ryder, we both _know_ Sky. He speaks for the entire Ethar-Juson fleet. We're already in good graces because _you_ have gained Sky's trust... It shouldn't be that hard to convince the rest of his people."

The human Pathfinder dimmed his voice into disgruntled sound, "That's _not_ very reassuring, Cora."

The two Initiative personnel stepped out from under the glowing door frame and instantly stopped upon a solid black flooring. Lieutenant Kalis continued forward, her steps upon the metal floor expanded into glowing green ripples that spanned out like the surface of water. Ryder glanced around to the full circular dome display that had encompassed all surfaces of the walls, ceiling, and including the floor into a seamless view providing the illusion for the figures to appear as if floating in the purity of darkness of space. Upon further observation, Scott spied the entire fleet of Ethar-Juson crafted ships motionlessly hovering all around in stationary formation surrounding the carrier ship. He lowered his gaze to the transparent flooring which also had given the impression that Pathfinder Ryder was floating above the space field. The human man very slowly outstretched one of his legs to plant the flat of his boot down upon the invisible surface and intently watched the watery affect of green glowing ripples rapidly span outward from his foot's placement.

"Scott," Sky's gallant-sounding voice echoed softly through the room, quickly distracting the Pathfinder to advert his attention toward the Ethar-Juson Captain standing at the head of a large group fully adorned in dark silver equipment sets. The Ethar-Juson figures surrounded a spherical projection that emitted its green glow on the reflective surfaces of the Tri'sar armors. The diligent Captain pressed with upmost respect, "Thank you for joining us, Scott, I have just finished deliberation for the settlement arrangements."

Ryder hesitantly walked forward, his eyes moved from side-to-side making a glimpse over each of the twelve figures standing in an oval-shaped formation with their fully covered heads turned into Scott's particular direction. Two of the figures stepped back allowing the Pathfinder to step in and join into the circle with Cora Harper at his side.

Sky's voice carried throughout the room as he proclaimed, "Fellow comrades, I present to you the human from Solasvayn-Istat; Scott Ryder."

Pathfinder Ryder roughly swallowed and forced military composure in his introductory announcement, "I'm known as Pathfinder Ryder. I'm speaking on behalf of the Nexus and the people of the Andromeda Initiative. I have to say this is a great honor to be here... Um.." Scott trailed off as he delved into anxious thought, ' _Why am I so nervous? I've never been like this before.. Why now?_ '


	39. Chapter 29

_**(*Disclaimer from the author:** I apologize for the very long awaited arrival for this chapter and the others that are going to follow. Life and such with its obstacles.. anyway, thank you all for your patience. Please enjoy! ***** )_

The Pathfinder slowly shifted his eyes back and forth making his glances over each of the different figures fully clad in the Tri'sar-fashioned armors. Feeling a bead of sweat quickly race down the side of his temple Scott quickly diverted a return look around the clear view windows into the surrounding span of space filled with motionless silver Ethar-Juson crafts. Scott Ryder drew the conclusion into his private thoughts, ' _For whatever reason I feel like all of the eyes from the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy have turned on me. I wonder if this is similar to how dad felt when all of the Milky Way had looked up to him and Jien Garson when the first announcement came through about the Andromeda Initiative... or maybe it's just nerves._ '

Cora Harper's voice had leaned closer and expressed her concern in a whisper behind the Initiative Pathfinder, "You got this, Ryder?"

The human Pathfinder spun his head to give brief glimpse over his shoulder toward Lieutenant Harper. Scott offered a light shrug and responded in assured response with a sly smirk, "Oh yeah, I got this." Pathfinder Ryder returned his focus forward onto the oddity of alien species standing in silent waiting. He quietly swallowed to dismiss the lingering anxiousness prior continuing the discussion with reformed disposition, "I am honored to welcome you all from the Sagittarius Dwarf Spheroidal Galaxy into Andromeda. Like your people, there are many of us from the Milky Way Galaxy who have made the long voyage through Dark Space to seek a new home here in the Heleus Cluster. Like all of you, we have variety of different cultures that have sought a new life, a _new beginning_ , here in the Heleus Cluster. I represent on behalf of the Andromeda Initiative and the Angaran people who have taken part of the alliance. I can't speak for Ambassador Sjefa but as the Initiative Pathfinder I can arrange the necessary means for an agreement between all of our people so we all can find a common ground to thrive together in this galaxy."

The long oval-shaped head of a very slender alien directed its attention toward Pathfinder Ryder and injected with a simultaneous dual-sounding feminine voice, "I am Lieutenant Eska Dah'v from sector Zai'he Vago in the Sagittarius Dwarf Spheroidal Galaxy. Pleasure to greet, Pathfinder. Setting aside the formalities, the purpose of this assembly was meant for the concern in regards to the present events of war between the Angaran race and the creatures known as the Kett. The information states that your Initiative has also become involved in the skirmish and have not yet resolved it."

Scott Ryder fixated his stare onto Lieutenant Dah'v whose body was completely adorned in the Tri'sar dark silver overlay which covered any and all visible skin coloration. Eska's figure appeared to have flattened spines starting from the top of her head, following down the back of her long neck, and down the spinal column to the tip of a short length tail. The alien's physique was very slender with extended arms that nearly reached to the kneecaps. The leg structure seemingly resembled Salarian, however, having an additional joint between the ankles and shins. The human man raised both of his arms to cross over his chest, gradually relaxing his posture, and supplied reply, "Yeah, well, unfortunately trying to ask the Kett to kindly leave hasn't _quite_ worked out. When the Initiative arrived here we've had our difficulties trying to _negotiate_ with their leader, the Archon.. take it from me; he wasn't the type you'd want to have invited to your parties."

Eska offered supplementary, "The motive is clear to us that you have come here to ask for our help. Captain Neyblix may have not made it clear to you but neutrality has become our standard and the many lot of our people will not affiliate into this warfare."

Scott dimmed his eyebrows down into a narrowed look, "I understand one's right to exercise pacifism, _however_ , I don't understand what _good_ it's going to do when the Kett are obviously a hostile race. What will your people do when the Kett decide to turn and fire their weapons upon this fleet's ships? _If_ you're not aware about the exaltation process then I'll gladly have someone explain it." He turned his head to look upon the human Biotic with a raising eyebrow and murmured, "Cora, can you explain it for the class?"

Lieutenant Harper slowly turned her head back and forth to look over the different aliens as she proclaimed in explanation, "The Kett use the method of genetic manipulation conversion in order to artificially reproduce through a serum injection that rapidly reforms the host's genetic code turning them into Kett. The host's entire molecular composition is adversely overcome within only a few moments. The process is called _Exaltation_ which we've discovered is irreversible.. there's no way to revert the host back into their former self."

Eska Dah'v answered in conjunction with Cora's statement, "The Captain's reports give testament that these Kett creatures are not a race that can be reasoned with. The Kett soldiers have a mental state capacity that is refined down to absolute obedience."

The human Pathfinder lowered his arms down while supplying correspondence, "Just imagine what the Kett _could_ do if they find a way to obtain the Tri'sar-plas'conic energy and were able to use it against your _own_ people." Ryder had taken notice of the Ethar-Juson group quickly turning their heads to glance to one and the other as if conveying silent discussion.

Everyone had fixated their gazes upon Skryonn Neyblix as the Ethar-Juson Captain reconciliated with a gradual nod toward the human man's direction, "You have made your point valid, Pathfinder Ryder. I cannot deviate from that probability. If you are concerned that our advanced components would fall into the Kett's control then you underestimate the true capability of our technology. It cannot be duplicated nor sustained under another's command without Tri'sar armor, this includes the use of the Nanotechnology. The Tri'sar armlet that I had permitted you to operate was programmed _specifically_ to correspond with your DNA and no other."

Scott offered a brief gesture of surrender by raising both of his hands and dropped them to his side as he abjured, "I rest my case." He quietly cleared his throat to draw everyone's attention onto him once more and proceeded with military composure, "It's true that I'm here for the purpose of requesting the Ethar-Juson armada into joining the effort to stop the Kett. The Kett occupation has significantly been reduced and we need all of the help we can get to rid the Kett from this galaxy once and for all. Our main forces are making ready for a counter attack in the Dar'Hegah System. My informant, Pathfinder Lumont Hayjer, has supplied vital intelligence that there are _currently_ nine Kett flagships and three jump freighter class ships in preparation to travel to the Milky Way Galaxy and commence an invasion upon arrival."

Lieutenant Lak Kalis had taken her place beside Captain Neyblix with her full helmet replaced over her head. She brought into question, "What matter is this for the people in the Milky Way Galaxy? If they have the main culmination of weaponry that your Andromeda Initiative has then they shall be able to defend themselves against the Kett."

Scott slowly nodded agreement, retorting a counter argument, "We're not entirely certain about the Milky Way's outcome after the Reaper assault. The _main_ concern lies with the Heleus Cluster's planetary defenses which are going to be stretched very thin leaving the viable worlds defenseless for Kett operatives to attack our most vulnerable points in the Kett last-ditch-effort for a takeover."

One of the aliens in the full dark silver mail implied reluctance in a softened voice, "If the Kett issue is not resolved then this means that this fleet cannot make a residence here in the Andromeda Galaxy. We must turn elsewhere to find a permanent home."

The human Pathfinder had glimpsed upon the Ethar-Juson that had made the statement to briefly study its body structure finding that the creature was short in comparison with kneecap height. The alien's body displayed a very slim muscle build. The oddity that attracted Scott's attention was the extra digit on the outside of both of the alien's hands that appeared to have the similar joints consistent like a thumb. Ryder directed his sight to glance upon each figure, smirking to himself Scott rebounded the discussion in his favor, "Your people have traveled this far- what's the point of coming to Andromeda if you're just going to turn around and make another long trek through Dark Space in hopes to find a galaxy _without_ a hostile race? What chances are there of _that_ likely to happen? I'm not asking your people to _fight the fight_ for _us_. If there is any way your ships can just protect the worlds, that's _all_ the help I'm asking for."

Sky had briefly dipped his helmet down in a brief moment of quiet contemplation before lifting his head and gazed upon the human man with an unseen stare. The Ethar-Juson Captain spoke in respectful tone, "I have already perceived that you have considered the use of this fleet's numbers in the Initiative's benefit to outweigh against the amount of Kett space crafts. Although I cannot condone implication that we will involve ourselves in the fight, nonetheless, our Tri'sar-plas'conic technology can be manipulated into a destabilizing field to negate Kett weapons and vessels. Our technology can be implemented to generate planetary defense systems ensuring the safety of each world and prevent any Kett from entering within a planets orbiting boundaries."

Scott expressed an appreciative smile, "That's _all_ I'm asking for."

The Captain of the Ethar-Juson forces pressed firmly, "If we are to solidify an alliance with the Andromeda Initiative and the Angaran then _my_ people need the assurance of Andromeda's paragon. Can I trust that betrayal will not be raised against my own people, Pathfinder Ryder?"

The Initiative Pathfinder lightly shrugged his shoulders in response, "I can't make any promises or stop _everyone_ from making mistakes.. but I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that no one screws this up... _even_ if that means I have to deal with them myself."

Sky dipped his head in approval and proceeded in esteemed declaration, "Pathfinder Scott Ryder of the Andromeda Initiative, my decision is persuaded by the amount of respect and honor you have demonstrated. You will have the Ethar-Juson fleets at your command for the purpose of protection for this galaxy. We will begin stationing planetary defenses for the star systems."

Ryder took in a deep breath and expelled a relieved sigh, "Great. _That's_ great! Let's get started. I'll contact Director Tann and Pathfinder Hayjer to get plans underway. Sam can spread the word that the Ethar-Juson fleets are on their way."

"The Pathfinder's authority will be of use when it comes down to first contact protocol when the squadrons arrive in the star systems." Captain Neyblix implied a sense of concern in his words.

Cora Harper nodded agreement, "Right, otherwise someone might think it's an invasion and press the panic button. We'll have Sam transfer the information to avoid that problem."

Sky bowed his head in gratitude to the human woman and adverted his attention between Cora and Pathfinder Ryder adding supplement, "The migration flotillas are in anticipation for settlement arrangements. The Terraforming and Gravitational Polarity Control constructs can also be prepared for launch onto planets that pose for the next stages of habitation. I will have Sam's assistance for the first line of suitable planets that are presentable for swift improvement. Lieutenant Gynnmar oversees the trade market and may offer exchange of needed supplies to-"

The large creature with the flat rounded head spun full attention toward the Captain's direction and injected in his low grumbling voice, "Captain, I insist upon the Bhlil-lyth faction taking part in this battle in order to understand this Kett opponent and their methods."

Sky dipped his helmet down to portray a glowering appeal and answered firmly, "We have all the information in regards to the Kett's strategies uploaded into our systems. I assure you the Bhlil-lyth would have also been included in receiving this data, Lieutenant Zlarik."

The overly-sized alien formed all four hands into fists as Lieutenant Zlarik replied defiantly, "The Bhlil-lyth did not come to this galaxy to _observe_. We were brought into the Sanction to be the _offensive_ strategy when negotiations fail or _have_ fallen. Obviously, a mediation has NOT occurred. This conflict can be easily resolved with the aid of my troops, Captain."

Scott uttered within earshot of the human Biotic, "Makes me wonder if they're related to Krogan. Their kind of diplomacy is very alike; kill first and _don't_ bother asking questions later." Pathfinder Ryder shifted his gaze from the alien known as Zlarik and finally to Captain Neyblix as the Ethar-Juson fleet leader seemingly expelled a silent sigh of forced patience.

The sound of command regained in Sky's voice, "This is not our fight, Lieutenant-"

Zlarik quickly injected with demand sound, " _Respectively_ , Captain, it _has_ become our fight. This human from Solasvayn-Istat has made a fair point. Our fleet will gain nothing if we turn away from a potential settlement just to look for another star system with the slim chance of finding non-hostile species. The Andromeda Galaxy is our home _now_. The Bhlil-lyth will remain here if your people would prefer to look elsewhere." Lieutenant Zlarik spun away from the gathered circle and began stomping for the triangular-shaped doorframe.

Cora lowered her voice into a whisper, "Apparently the Bhlil-lyth are _not_ political conversationalists."

" _Definitely_ reminds me of the Krogan." Scott Ryder murmured mostly between himself and the human Lieutenant.

.

.

 _ **(*Disclaimer:**_ _there is also an alternative dialogue for the content coming up. Ryder's other romance option (Sky) in Chapter 29 - Alternative_ ***)**

Vetra Nyx and Sara Ryder stood together in the event of watching the elegant grace of countless floating creatures that took the appearance of aquatic jellyfish with glowing violet trailing tentacles and red serrated spines running down from the tops of the gelatinous umbrellas. The strange animals very slowly swayed in their movements as they hovered inside of a containment tank which encompassed the entire composition of all of the walls within the green-lighted room.

The human woman outstretched one of her hands to place the flat of her palm onto the solid barrier's surface and murmured her astonishment, "Wow.. they're so incredible. I can't believe how much they look like the jellyfish back on Earth. The universe is so diverse and _yet_ there are still so many similarities found from _completely_ different galaxies."

Vetra crossed her arms across her torso and relaxed her posture.

"Yeah, it's remarkable alright. I also can't believe there's Dextro-amino vegetation found and grown in _another_ galaxy! Lucky for me I won't have to starve if I get lost on this ship... Sid would love to be here right about now. I bet Suvi is as good as a.. what's the phrase?"

Sara lowered her hand away from the tremendous-sized tank and corrected, " _Giddy_ as a school girl. You're on point about that, Vetra." The Ryder sibling spun in her place to face into Vetra's direction and inquired with a devious smirk, "Hey, what about _you_ and _Scott_? Has he.. _you know_..."

The Turian mercenary turned her head to gaze upon Sara and conveyed puzzlement, "You know- _what_?"

Sara casually shrugged her shoulders and anxiously curled her lips in great anticipation, "You know; has he _popped the question_?"

"What question? Or _which_ question? I have no idea what you're talking about, Sara. Scott has asked a lot of questions and I have no recollection of which one you're referring to."

The female human felt her shoulders become weighted down into disappointment.

"Oh.. I guess that answers my question."

Vetra's mandibles briefly wiggled to express a hint of agitation, " _What_ are you getting _at_? Is there _something_ I should know that I _don't_ know about?" The tall-standing Turian lowered her arms and rested her hands upon either sides of her hips.

"Yeah, Sara, _what_ are you getting at?" Scott's voice echoed through the dome-shaped room quickly diverting both Sara's and Vetra's attention to spin around and immediately spied the Pathfinder under the glow of the green lighting as he approached from the long triangular-shaped corridor leading into the vast area.

"Oh, _heeey_ , _Scott_. Vetra and I were just, uh, having a girl-to-girl talk... about _things_. Looks like you're finally out of the board meeting! How did it go?"

Pathfinder Ryder approached and stood before both women. He glimpsed up to Vetra as the Turian composed a joyful demeanor with gently wiggling mandibles. Scott's lips contoured into a coy smirk after directing his focus onto his sibling, "If things go according to plan I just might be able to get settled down into my designated retirement spot with a perfect beach front and having the _perfect_ Turian with me.. _Maybe_ if she's up to it I could teach her how to surf." The human man half-turned to stand side-by-side with Vetra and looped one of his arms across the back of the Turian's hips.

The Turian mercenary exhibited bashful mannerism by dipping her head down and suddenly turning her face away. Vetra's mandibles rapidly wiggled, "Oh, Scott, stop that.."

Sara poised herself to hold back from breaking into an abrupt chuckle and instead imposed an expressive grin, "Um, I think I'll just leave you two _love birds_ alone." The human woman turned away and began around her younger sibling in order to make the trek across the flawless dark silver flooring.

Scott dropped his arm away from the Turian's backside and turned with his sister in her passing, "Aw, come on, Sara, I'm not _that_ repulsive, am I?"

The Ryder sibling half-turned in mid-stride to carefully walk backwards and allowed her voice to carry from across the room, " _Any_ type of mushy stuff coming from _my_ little brother is on the HIGH end of the gross scale! If I stay then I might be the _perfect mood_ killer by vomiting on the floor! _Now_ is as good time as any to ask _the_ _question_ , _Scott_." Sara revealed her canny smirk together with a quick bat of one of her eyes prior the human woman's swift whirl around into the facing direction of the triangular-shaped entrance corridor.

The visible sight of Sara Ryder had fleetly disappeared from the room leaving Vetra Nyx to spin full attentiveness onto Scott. The Turian erupted into demanding inquiry, "What the hell is going on?! If I didn't know any better then I'd have never guessed that you _two_ were up to something. You're a _Ryder_ which means there's _always_ some kind of spontaneous plan that _you_ come up with.. and _somehow_ it has kept the universe intact _after_ everything we've been through."

"When have _I_ ever needed a plan, Vetra? I never thought that the Pathfinder title would become the right career for me but somehow we all survived." The corner of Scott's lips curled into a delightful smirk.

The Turian mercenary regained into a lighthearted mood proceeding with a tease and taking up both of Scott's hands into hers, "You're just lucky because you have me to make sure you're on the right track.. it _could_ have ended up a lot worse if I hadn't tagged along in the first place."

"Well, as long as I have you then my luck should never run out."

Vetra lightly scoffed, "I didn't think that _kind_ of cheesiness would have come so far as Andromeda. I'll let it slide this _one_ time.. _only_ because I think you're cute.. for a human."

The Initiative Pathfinder gingerly leaned his chest into Vetra's torso plate bringing his nose to caress against Vetra's scale-covered nostrils. Ryder murmured softly while grazing his lips over the Turian's half-gaping mouth, "I love you, Vetra."

"Scott, I love you, too."

Pathfinder Ryder briefly pursed his lips together and forced himself to roughly swallow. ' _There's no better time than this to ask her._ ' Scott opened his mouth regaining a moment's clarity to begin to softly ask, "Vetra.. would you ma-"

Sam's robotic voice interrupted into the Pathfinder's private channel, ' _Scott, I have received further information from the SAM Node on the Quarian Ark in regards to Commander Shepard's counter attack against the Reaper invasion.'_

Scott had adverted his gaze away and murmured in bitter tone, "That's.. _great_ , Sam. You picked a _really_ good time to tell me."

Vetra Nyx took a single step back drawing her face away from Scott's soft skin, slowly releasing the human's hands from her grip, and blatantly made her surprise known, " _Sam_?"

The Pathfinder expelled a distraught sigh as he momentarily looked away from Vetra's puzzlement and delved into his own thoughts, ' _Is it TOO much for the savior of the galaxy to get cut a break?! Just FIVE minutes! That's ALL I'm asking for!_ ' Ryder breathed out another huff of air, recapturing a sense of calm before replying, "Sam's just letting me know he's got some important information."

"I thought that Sam's programming was restricted from breaching into the Ethar-Juson's network systems."

Ryder shrugged, "One of the many perks of being the Pathfinder is sharing a private channel with Sam."

The Turian mercenary inquired, "Well, that's.. um... What's the info about?"

"Commander Shepard and the Reaper invasion."

"SPIRITS! _Well_? What happened?!"

Sam continued communication via the Pathfinder's private channel, _'Scott, my full functionality is prohibited within this craft while my systems remain at maximum capacity on the Tempest. I can openly communicate and share the data with Miss Nyx.'_

The human man quickly nodded, "I get it, Sam. We'll have to head back to the Tempest and find out, Vetra."

Vetra acknowledged with eagerness, "Alright, let's go." She walked in stride with Ryder as the Initiative Pathfinder had spun around and traversed together across the span of the large area to begin travel through the long corridor. "So you were saying something about; _things going according to plan_. Does that mean we have the Ethar-Juson's help?"

Scott gave a nod of agreement up to the Turian, "Actually, a LOT more than that. Sky's making the necessary arrangements to start trading supplies to everyone involved in the Initiative and its allies. There's also the terraforming prep work to set up to get a jump start on the list of potential candidates for golden worlds."

"That's going to open up a lot of options for places to choose from. I wonder how long it's going to take, though." The female Turian had revealed the sound of astonishment.

"I don't know but _I_ should get first dibs for a retirement destination. One of the _many_ Pathfinder perks."

Vetra Nyx gently teased, "Let me _guess_ ; somewhere with an ocean? I hear you talking a LOT about _surfing_."

Ryder quipped in defense, "I don't talk about it _all_ the time."

" _Riiight_." The Turian dismissed with a scornful tone and rolled her head to the side as if taking on the appearance of an eye roll.

.

.

The Initiative Pathfinder together with Vetra followed the length of the boarding ramp and emerged into the Tempest's Cargo Bay.

"Alright, Sam, we're here. What's the news on Commander Shepard?" Scott had out loudly asked. He directed approach toward one of the closed doors to leave from the bay area with Vetra following up behind.

The artificial intelligence's robotic voice promptly supplied response, "After full restoration of the SAM Node on the Quarian Ark I was able to download the transmissions received from the Milky Way Galaxy containing resistance information to repel the Reaper invasion. Commander Shepard's aided efforts had shown significant impact to slow down the synthetic-organic machines and their ground forces. Adjoined by the funding and support from all of the Milky Way species, the Prothean artifact, known as the _Crucible_ , neared the final stages of construct completion."

Vetra and Pathfinder Ryder passed through the Research Room and began the climb up one of the ascending ramps into the Meeting Room. The female Turian anxiously swallowed and pressed, "Do you have any information about what happened on Palaven? Did the Reapers.. _take over_?" She had taken her place beside Scott as the two stood side-by-side in front of the rounded console.

Sam replied with inflexible calmness, "An overwhelming amount of the Reaper battalions inflicted heavily across Palaven, however, based upon the records shown the Reaper forces have endured a high casualty percentage."

The female Turian expressed an abrupt chuckle, "That's the Turian martial idealism for ya; we're tough sons-of-bitches and we're _really_ damned good at shooting things."

"I can agree with that among the _other_ things _you're_ good at." Scott turned his head to glance up to the Turian and offered a sly wink. "What else do you have, Sam?"

"Among the series of unfortunate events that had occurred during the onslaught; the Citadel and its Council leaders had become prime targets under an infiltration conducted by Cerberus that was orchestrated under Councilor Udina's impend to seize power. Commander Shepard was able to prevent this from happening."

Pathfinder Ryder's jaw dropped into a state of surprise, "Councilor Udina?! Are you shitting me? When did he join the Cerberus league?"

Sam corresponded, "It was theorized that Councilor Udina and Cerberus agents were under the affects of indoctrination."

" _Indoctrination_? I think I've heard that word mentioned somewhere but I'm not quite sure what it means." Vetra Nyx lifted her arms to fold over the other across her chest plate.

The artificial intelligence started into elaboration, "In the records of data that I have received it is stated that indoctrination is the relative term for _brainwashing_. Very little is known about Reaper technology but it's apparent that the afflictions only work on organic beings. There are hypotheses giving indication that the Reapers broadcast an electromagnetic field consisting of waves of infrasound and ultrasound that adversely stimulates the victim's brain including their limbic system. The data files also provide accounts of victims suffering hallucinations or headaches following up with different stages of paranoia, ultimately leading onto exposing the individual's mental capacity to become susceptible for indoctrination."

Scott exchanged a worried glance onto the Turian in his mutter, "That is _almost_ as bad as Exaltation... Probably not _as_ bad but it's going on my list of MOST _worst-possible-ways-to-go_."

"I'd have to say that both share an equal amount." Vetra injected an eager inquiry, "What happened after, Sam? Did Commander Shepard win the fight against the Reapers? I'd like to hear about a happy ending to this."

"Admiral Steven Hackett declared that the Crucible was completed, however, there wasn't a primary power source to energize the device's superweapon. The Crucible could only be activated by a component called the Catalyst. In Admiral Hackett's reports, the Catalyst was the only power source that can amplify a massive scale of energy needed to destroy the Reapers. Commander Shepard had found the rest of the Crucible's documentation from a Prothean Virtual Intelligence program which revealed that the Catalyst could only be found within the central control hub of the mass relay network. The Citadel _itself_ was the Catalyst." Sam had paused for a moment as Ryder and Vetra shared bewildered looks.

" _Whoa_! The _Citadel_ was _the_ power source to fire a superweapon?! Who would have that the seats of the galactic government were sitting on a giant battery?"

Vetra quietly hissed in polite gesture for the Pathfinder to remain silent and asked earnestly, " _What_ HAPPEND next, Sam?"

Sam's robotic voice patiently answered, "Unknown. There are no more data files with the information in regards to Commander Shepard's next move. The SAM Node on the Quarian Ark has not received any further transmissions from the Milky Way. Although I cannot determine the final outcome for Commander Shepard's success in winning the war against the Reapers, I prefer that Commander Shepard achieve the overall victory."

Scott regarded his acknowledgement respectfully, "I couldn't have agreed with you more... Let's keep that _hopeful_ thought. Thanks for the info, Sam." He trailed off and returned focus up to Vetra.

"Now I'm not so sure if I want to hear the next line of transmissions... _if_ they ever come." The Turian fully turned attentiveness into Pathfinder Ryder's direction, "This is.. I don't know what to think. Six hundred years is a long time to wait and find out if the Milky Way is still standing or _if_ it's been demolished."

The Initiative Pathfinder spun on his heel to face Vetra and raised the corner of his lips into a coy expression, "Well, if we're going to stand around and wait I can think of _something_ we can _do_ to kill some time. I promise there will be NO death-defying experiences."

The Turian's eyebrow plates briefly raised in showing of her puzzlement, "What did you have in mind?"

Scott Ryder took a step closer, coming face-to-face with the female Turian in order to meet gazes with Vetra's green eyes with his arms outstretching embrace around her waist. "Something that we'll both enjoy."

The Turian's mandibles quickly wiggled in the show of excitement, "I like the sound of that." Vetra gradually pulled out of Scott's embrace and carefully gripped one of his arms as she started to turn for the descending ramp. She guided Ryder to the frigate's lower deck and continued the lead into the Pathfinder's private quarters. Scott's arms swiftly bound around Vetra's waist once more into motioning the Turian for a full spin around to come face-to-face with the human man. Ryder prompted to press his soft lips to Vetra's for the exchange of a deep kiss.

 **(* _Disclaimer Warning:_** _Lemons coming up_ ***)**

The Pathfinder gradually broke away his kiss with Vetra, slightly turning his face to the side and began nibbling on one of her mandibles. The Turian slowly closed her eyes and welcomed Scott's body with an embrace by wrapping her arms around his torso.

Ryder's hands gently pried away Vetra's attire, discarding the mercenary's garments to fall around their feet, and motioned the both of them toward the direction of the bedside. Scott gingerly motioned Vetra down onto the edge of the mattress and gestured the female Turian to splay upon her backside. After the removal of Vetra's garments, Scott stationed position onto his knees upon the floor between the Turian's legs.

Vetra outstretched her legs apart for Scott's face to draw closer between her legs to start licking his warm wetted tongue over her pelvis. She slowly gaped her mouth open to express out a long sigh of enjoyment. She rested the undersides of her shins upon Ryder's shoulders enabling her to relax her posture as the human man proceeded to delve his tongue further into the taste of her insides. The Turian suddenly dropped her hands at her sides grabbing up handfuls of the bed's covers into her talons. Vetra softly moaned through the moments of Scott's tongue offering as a tantalizing sensation that gradually deepened to lap within the Turian's moist insides. Vetra's voice beckoned a deep gasp, "AH! Scott!"

Feeling the shivering vibration of Vetra's body, Scott allowed trails of saliva to slither down his chin in a mixture with the Turian's escaping juices. Quickly drawing back his head, Ryder wiped his chin on the top of his sleeve and regained into a standing position. Taking advantage of Vetra's blissful moment, Pathfinder Ryder hurriedly worked to undo and pull his pants down with undergarments before making the motions to grab up the undersides of Vetra's shins in the strong grips of his hands and swayed his hips forward to carefully guide his hardened prod into the Turian's body. The slow forward thrust enticed another shudder to course over Vetra's body giving the signal for Scott to ignore all sense of his composure and invoked him into a frenzy of vigorous thrusts.

"Oh, fuck! Scott! SCOTT! Ah! AH!" The female mercenary's voice filled the room in shrills of enjoyment. Vetra continued to cry out while disregarding the mattress top becoming impaled by her sharp talons, "FUCK! AH! SCOTT!"

Ryder turned down his gaze to watch Vetra's chest cavity rapidly rising and falling. her body began to violently shudder releasing hot sticky fluids to smear over Scott's delicate skin instantaneously giving rise to the growing anticipation longing to be relinquished from his own body. Pathfinder Ryder's mouth gaped open for his voice to expel the sounds of heavy grunts, "Ahh... ahhhhh... Vetra.. I'm going to.." The human man momentarily dropped his head back, clenching his bright blue eyes shut, and had transitioned from loudly panting breaths into a long bellowing cry, "AHHH! FUUUCK! AHHHHHH!"


	40. Chapter 29 - Alternative

Scott had emerged from a long stretch of corridor and found Sara Ryder standing in front of a containment tank which encompassed the entire composition of all of the walls within the green-lighted room. The human woman watched in amazement the elegant grace of countless floating creatures that took the appearance of aquatic jellyfish with glowing violet trailing tentacles and red serrated spines running down from the tops of the gelatinous umbrellas. The strange animals very slowly swayed in their movements as they hovered within the glowing water.

The Ryder sibling outstretched one of her hands to place the flat of her palm onto the transparent surface and murmured her astonishment, "Wow.. they're so incredible. I can't believe how much they look like the jellyfish back on Earth. The universe is so diverse and _yet_ there are still so many similarities from _completely_ different galaxies."

Scott approached forward to stand at his sister's side, stopping and crossing his arms over his chest and relaxed his weight onto one leg. He glimpsed up to the school of the aquatic animals elegantly swaying their umbrella bell tops. Pathfinder Ryder muttered in disregard, "The _only_ amazing thing about them is how PAINFUL it is to be stung by one."

Sara lowered her hand away from the tank's smooth surface and wheeled around to direct her attention onto her younger brother. One of her dark eyebrows raised into a curious manner, "In all the years spent in military training, you're complaining about a _jellyfish_ sting? It can't be _that_ painful."

The Initiative Pathfinder quipped, "I'd _rather_ take a bullet wound."

Sara folded her arms under her bust and cocked her head to the side, "How did the board meeting go? Did you get Sky's people to agree to help us?"

" _Better_ than that actually. Sky's making the necessary arrangements to start trading supplies to everyone involved in the Initiative and its allies. There's also the terraforming prep work to set up to get a jump start on the list of potential candidates for golden worlds."

"Wow! That's awesome! Do you know what this means, Scott? There's going to be a lot more planets to explore and we'll find out how their chemical compositions pan out during the process of habitation development."

"Uh, _right_. Which makes absolutely _no_ sense to me. I'll leave you and Suvi to your... science and brainiac stuff... _Speaking of_.. I'm surprised that you're not barraging the Ethar-Juson scientists with questions. _At least_ Suvi has tact."

"Hey!" Sara retort defensively, "I can play nice with others! _You_ , however, are on the exempted list."

Before Scott contributed a reply he glimpsed from the corner of his eye onto a figure's outline becoming illuminated under the green glow of the room's lighting. Both Ryders turned attention onto the Ethar-Juson Captain's graceful approach. Scott's lips crossed with an admiring smile as Sky's handsome features were revealed from under the dark silver helmet's flawless finish slinking away.

Sky stopped and glanced between Sara and Scott Ryder with silver-tinted lips brimming into an amiable grin, "I have extraordinary news to share! The fleet is in preparation for departure from this sector and shall be arriving upon the Zheng He system very soon. I will implore for a discussion in the matter of unification of a galactic alliance between our civilizations and seek trade confirmation with the Nexus Directors."

Sara Ryder offered reluctance, "I seriously doubt anyone is going to turn down the offer, Sky. Our main concern falls on the fact that we might not have a way to match up to your mercantile pricing. It's for a for sure thing that Nanotechnology is going to be on the high demand list."

Sky respectfully countered, "I am in agreement with the fleets' Lieutenants and Director Tann's concerns to the regard of Ethar-Juson technology, hence, there will _only_ be food stores and material components supplied in the exchanges-"

"Wait- what are you going to do about-" Sara began to argue and was brought to silence as the Captain motioned a polite stalling gesture with one of his hands.

The tall man in silver armor lowered his arm and opted explanation, "I have tread upon the realization of the complications that will become involved, thus, I have concluded that those who wish to obtain such technology must first undergo the transaction approval process. The procedure will require proof of documentation with clarification for the requested technology and what shall it be purposed for. The head Nexus Director Jarun Tann, Pathfinder Ryder including Sam, and myself must come to agreement before the transaction can be finalized. In the events that are likely to happen _when_ our mechanisms are apprehended by disagreeable methods, the electronic components are programmed to immediately cease function, in addition, serving no purpose to either persons. Awareness is clear to this Sanction that trading our mechanisms without my authority shall receive trial and the appropriate punishment. As Liam Kosta would say; _I don't fuck around_."

Scott's eyebrows furrowed into a puzzled look, "Umm.. I'm confused.. me _and_ Sam?"

Sara deeply sighed as she made a firm glare up to her brother. Ryder's older sibling lowered her arms to rest her hands upon the sides of her hips, "Are you really _that_ thick-headed, Scott? Sky wants you and Sam _both_ to serve as mediators. Sam processes with logic and a LOT of the time you let your emotions get in the way when making decisions."

Sky gave no regard to Sara's snide remark and had provided supplementary response, "It is the very reason why I have chosen them to serve as part of the tribunal. An exemplar advocate determines rationalization with the use of _both_ heart and mind."

The human woman shrugged, "Which makes Scott and Sam _perfect_ for the job. Sam's smarts compensate for a LOT of Scott's dense moments-"

Pathfinder Ryder's attention turned over to Sam's robotic voice speaking over the Pathfinder's private channel, ' _Scott, I have received further information from the SAM Node on the Quarian Ark in regards to Commander Shepard's counter attack against the Reaper invasion._ '

"What? Really?! That's great news, Sam! You've actually picked a _really_ good time because Sara was just _leaving_." The Initiative Pathfinder shot a glaring expression onto his sister.

" _Sam_?" Sara Ryder began for a protest, "Hey! Are you using Sam for a way to ignore me?"

Scott quipped, "If I said yes then... _Yes_ , yes I am." He watched his sister's brief expression of gawked surprise.

"You're a jerk, Scott."

The Ethar-Juson Captain's demeanor shifted into a state of bewilderment, "Ummm.. maybe I should go?"

Both Ryder siblings diverted into Sky's direction, Sara quickly shaking her head, "No, you don't have to, Sky. I'm probably making myself look like an idiot in front of my brother's boyfriend.. _I'll_ leave so you two can catch up." She raised one of her hands to anxiously wave in the same motions of taking a slow step back and suddenly whirled around to start direction for the triangular-shaped entrance corridor.

Ryder huffed a relieved sigh after watching the sight of his older sister leave from the room. His head spun to give glance up to the taller figure as Sky had come forward to stand closely in front of the Pathfinder. Scott lifted one of his arms to scratch at the back of his head in an anxious manner, "Uhh, so, yeah, sorry about that."

"You need not worry at my expense, Scott. It was one of the many moments that a brother and sister will always endure... What did she mean; _boyfriend_?"

Scott Ryder let his arm fall to his side and muttered his reply, "Oh, it's like your term, uhh, _ker-o'shai_ , was it?"

Sky slowly phrased the word allowing it to sink in, " _Boyfriend_." The fleet Captain finally nodded in understanding providing a genuine smile, "It shall serve well. Boyfriend Scott."

"Uhh.. That's not..." Ryder started to explain and decided to ignore the notion instead. The Pathfinder turned over the conversation, "Anyway, Sam's got more info about Commander Shepard and the Reaper invasion."

The Ethar-Juson's smile diminished into another perplexed look, "What has happened?"

Sam continued communication via the Pathfinder's private channel, _'My full functionality is prohibited within this craft while my systems remain at maximum capacity on the Tempest. I can openly communicate and share the data with Captain Skryonn Neyblix.'_

Scott nodded, "Understood, Sam. We'll head that way."

.

.

Sky and Pathfinder Ryder hastily passed through the Research Room, beginning for the climb up one of the ascending ramps, and stopped together before the rounded console in the center of the Meeting Room.

"Alright, Sam, we're here. What's the news on Commander Shepard?" Scott had out loudly asked.

The artificial intelligence's robotic voice promptly supplied response, "After full restoration of the SAM Node on the Quarian Ark, I was able to download the transmissions received from the Milky Way Galaxy containing resistance information to repel the Reaper invasion. Commander Shepard's aided efforts had shown significant impact to slow down the synthetic-organic machines and their ground forces. Adjoined by the funding and support from all of the Milky Way species, the Prothean artifact, known as the _Crucible_ , neared the final stages of construct completion."

"There's _at least_ some good news. What else is there, Sam?"

"Among the series of unfortunate events that had occurred during the onslaught; the Citadel and its Council leaders had become prime targets under an infiltration conducted by Cerberus that was orchestrated under Councilor Udina's impend to seize power. Commander Shepard was able to prevent this from happening."

Pathfinder Ryder's jaw dropped into a state of surprise, "Councilor Udina?! Are you shitting me? When did he join the Cerberus league?"

Sam corresponded, "It was theorized that Councilor Udina and Cerberus agents were under the affects of indoctrination."

" _Indoctrination_?" Captain Neyblix slowly shook his head with the facial display of puzzlement, "I do not understand. Please explain, Sam."

The artificial intelligence started into elaboration, "In the records of data that I have received it is stated that indoctrination is the relative term for _brainwashing_. Very little is known about Reaper technology but it's apparent that the afflictions only work on organic beings. There are hypotheses giving indication that the Reapers broadcast an electromagnetic field consisting of waves of infrasound and ultrasound that adversely stimulates the victim's brain including their limbic system. The data files also provide accounts of victims suffering hallucinations or headaches following up with different stages of paranoia, ultimately leading onto exposing the individual's mental capacity to become susceptible for indoctrination."

Scott exchanged a worried glance up to Sky and muttered, "That is _almost_ as bad as Exaltation... Probably not _as_ bad but it's going on my list of MOST _worst-possible-ways-to-go_."

"I cannot fathom a worse outcome than either of the two options." Sky had turned his head to meet the human's bright blue stare and further inquired in eager sound, "Do you have more information, Sam? I desire to know if Commander Shepard had succeeded."

"Admiral Steven Hackett declared that the Crucible was completed, however, there wasn't a primary power source to energize the device's superweapon. The Crucible could only be activated by a component called the Catalyst. In Admiral Hackett's reports, the Catalyst was the only power source that can amplify a massive scale of energy needed to destroy the Reapers. Commander Shepard had found the rest of the Crucible's documentation from a Prothean Virtual Intelligence program which revealed that the Catalyst could only be found within the central control hub of the mass relay network. The Citadel _itself_ was the Catalyst." Sam had paused for a moment as Ryder shown an expression of surprise.

Scott blurted out, " _Whoa_! The _Citadel_ was _the_ power source to fire a superweapon?! Who would have that the seats of the galactic government were sitting on a giant battery?"

The Ethar-Juson figure dipped his head down and murmured, "I am curious to know if the Reapers were eliminated. Please continue."

Sam's robotic voice patiently answered, "I have no more current data files with the information in regards to Commander Shepard's next move. The SAM Node on the Quarian Ark has not received any further transmissions from the Milky Way. Although I cannot determine the final outcome for Commander Shepard's success in winning the war against the Reapers, I, too prefer that Commander Shepard achieve the overall victory."

Scott regarded his acknowledgement respectfully, "I couldn't have agreed more... Let's keep that _hopeful_ thought in mind. Thanks for the info, Sam." He returned full attentiveness up to the fleet Captain and frowned, "Well, we'll have no idea what happened until Sam picks up the next transmission."

"You are concerned for them." Sky tilted his head to one side, showing the facial notion of worry.

Ryder offered a shrug, "Yeah, well.. There's a LOT that was left behind.. we _had_ to pack light."

The tall figure took up one of Pathfinder Ryder's hands, "It is not necessary a bad indication to leave something behind, it broadens the opportunity to find more."

Both corners of Scott's lips uplifted into a doting smile, "You always have such a positive outlook, Sky. I guess I never thought about it that way.. There's some good that's come out of it like finding _you_ for example." He outstretched his hands, turning over his wrists to upturn palms face up for Sky to gently place his silver-covered hands into Scott's. Pathfinder Ryder added, "I'm very glad to be your Ker-o'shai."

 ** _(*Disclaimer: Warning;_** _Limes coming up! Opted to skip! ***** )_

The figure in dark silver armor abruptly gripped the human man's hands, forcibly pulling Scott's body closer, and firmly brought their lips together in order to make the exchange of a hungering kiss. Sky released the strong grips of his hands to wrap his arms around Ryder's torso to hold the Pathfinder in an embrace.

Sky's abrupt intentions had caught Scott into a brief moment of surprise, the Ethar-Juson Captain swiftly motioned for Pathfinder Ryder to lay down upon his backside on the smooth wooden floor boards while Sky had taken consideration of evening his weight from compressing upon Scott's ribcage. Scott watched with eager intent after their lips had become unlocked in Sky's motions to carefully reposition himself between Scott's legs and sat upright onto his dark silver knees. Ryder's boots and pants, with undergarments, were quickly pried off from his legs. Sky's incredible strength had reached under Scott's lower portion of his body and lifted to have his legs rest upon either tops of the Ethar-Juson's shoulders. Sky retained a fixated gaze into Scott's stare, slowly dipping his face down over the human Pathfinder's groin.

Ryder braced his weight onto his elbows and his shoulder blades compensating for the awkward positon. Astonishment became known in his voice, "Sky?! What are you doin- ohh! Ohhhh!" Scott's question was suddenly replaced with his mouth widely gaping open permitting a long groan of pleasure to escape. His delicate extension of skin became fully engulfed into Sky's mouth, an enticing excitement rapidly growing from the vigorous tongue licks. Heavy beads of sweat produced down the sides of Scott's eyebrows. He whispered in mild protest, "Sky.. not.. here... ahhh!" A loud groan escaped, forcing Ryder to tightly close his eyelids and succumb to Sky's intensive suckling.

Captain Neyblix's prosthetic limb braced the majority of Scott's weight as Sky moved his free hand into position, holding two long fingers together to very slowly intrude into the entrance of the human's body.

Scott expelled out a series of rapid grunts between gritted teeth and violently shuddered during the event of Sky's fingers slinking deeper between tightly clenched muscles. Ryder's focus diverted onto the sensational feel of Sky's mouth fully enveloping over Scott's grown rod and having the dark purple tongue slithering up and down sensitive skin.

"Ah! Ahhh! Oh, my... Sky! Haaaaaa!" The Initiative Pathfinder's cry carried throughout the Tempest's interior. Scott quivered in an uncontrollable state having the feel of Sky's two fingers becoming fully immersed, initially progressing into swift thrusting motions that speedily increased the amount of anticipation growing within Scott's body. A sudden convulsion rattled through his body producing the release of sticky fluids to smear over Sky's forceful fingers and squirts of streaming liquid to fill into the Ethar-Juson's mouth at once. Ryder beckoned a long overwhelmed cry, "AHHHHHHH! FUUUUCK!"


	41. Chapter 30

The Salarian pilot's voice rang with renowned excitement, "Nexus, this is the Tempest, we're inbound for your coordinates. Relaying credentials and waiting to receive docking approval." Kallo's long slender fingers seemingly danced into a sequence upon the starboard's propulsion systems.

The Science Officer spun her head in order to look toward the pilot's chair and remarked, "It's good to see you happy again, Kallo." Suvi lowered her voice, "Sam, put it down as a reminder to Sky to NEVER take navigational controls away from Kallo again."

A woman's voice supplied response over the communication speaker, "This is Nexus control, we're retrieving Sam's relay and validating confirmation. Pathfinder authenticity accepted. Welcome back, Tempest. Port is open and prepped for docking procedures. Pathfinder Ryder, I have sent word to Director Tann. He will be on his way to meet with you at the Docking Station."

Scott Ryder stood upon the extension before the galaxy map's holographic display between the flight system control boards. He half-turned, shooting a quick glance onto the Salarian pilot and remarked sarcasm, "Great! A _personal_ appearance made by the Director _himself_? I just _can't_ wait."

The voice of Liam Kosta quipped among the crew members, "I can't believe _this_ is happening. It's for real. We actually get cut a break from all of the hard work of convincing another alien species that we're the good guys... No offense, Jaal."

The male Angaran supplied, "None taken... _although_ , there were many times I would have felt offended... being it _you_ , Kosta, I've learned to overlook a lot of those cases."

"If it ever comes down to that breaking point, Jaal, just give me a holler. I'll gladly throw Liam out of the airlock.. or I _could_ just throw him out right now for sanity's sake." Zeemi had murmured.

Cora's voice asserted stern tone, "Ryder, Liam, Jaal, don't push it."

The human Pathfinder peered over his shoulder into the direction of Lieutenant Harper and asked in defense, "How did _I_ become part of _this_?"

"You're always going on about that Pathfinder title, Ryder. Taking the blame is just part of the job."

Sara raised a curious eyebrow toward the Asari gunslinger, injecting suspicion, "That doesn't include me, does it, Peebee? I know Scott and I are siblings but it's _not_ my fault that I'm related to him."

Vetra Nyx murmured under her breath, "Maybe we should have brought champaign or some form of alcohol.. I'm definitely going to need some if _this_ continues."

Scott Ryder deeply sighed in returning his attention onto the Tempest pilot to utter, " _Anyway_ , Kallo, dock us up. Time to put on the diplomat charms." Scott fully spun to divert direction toward the ship's crew and Pathfinder squad shuffling for the doorway to start their leave from the Bridge. Ryder walked forward, shifting his sight from the Ethar-Juson Captain to Lieutenant Kalis standing in silent wait. Scott broadly smiled once fixating his gaze upon Lak's helmet, "If you're interested we can give you the grand tour of the Nexus. It's probably not _as_ impressive since we don't have the capability to walk upside down on ceilings.. but we've managed to get by."

Lak Kalis answered with a cordial nod, "I believe a tour will provide a further understanding of the progress that the people of the Milky Way galaxy has made. Although I have received the sources of information from the Captain, I feel that the extent of obtaining knowledge is best learned in person."

"Well, for starters, there's the Cultural Center if you want to learn more about all of the species that came from our galaxy. It's like a codex except it comes with visual aspects for better viewing purposes.. If you ever cross paths with a Krogan, I recommend _not_ getting talked into a head-butting contest with them."

"Your advice will remain in consideration, Ryder." Lak dipped her head in the form of acknowledgement.

Both Sky and the Ethar-Juson Lieutenant turned with the human Pathfinder's passing. The Captain walked side-by-side with Scott through the opened door as Lak Kalis trailed closely behind.

Scotty Ryder smirked to himself and confidently asked, "Ready for this, Sky?"

Captain Neyblix offered a nod, "There will be much coming out of this; the reunion of our distant people coming back together under unification..." Sky dimmed his voice into hinting his reluctance, "Scott, I desire to convey the concerns about the joining of this alliance. There are going to be many who will come to fear my people and may portray acts that are not acceptable. In any given history, there had been always the common factor for a tragedy to occur among two, or more, species that have grown apprehensive of one another." Both silver-covered figures followed behind Scott as they traversed across the transparent walkway directing their approach for the Research Room.

The Initiative Pathfinder passed around the research station's console and crossed the wide room on the trek toward the Cargo Bay. He supplied a response over his shoulder, "I wouldn't worry, Sky. If anything happens, I'll personally take care of it. On the _physical appeal_ , the armor can seem a little intimidating on first impression.. Don't get me wrong, it IS cool... but.. a lot of people prefer to see _face_ value. You see, it's usually all about _how_ to use the irresistible charm to your advantage. Unfortunately, it takes an incredible amount of years to master the skill."

Sky lightly chuckled, "I shall provide what I can to reduce the _intimidating_ factor. I have come to understand the ways of the ever derisive _Pathfinder charm_ from you. Perhaps I can put the comprehension to the test."

The three figures progressed through the frigate craft to the lower deck and ultimately descended the Cargo Bay's loading ramp until coming down onto the landing platform.

Scott suddenly halted in his steps as the deafening uproar of cheers filled the entire Docking Station. He quickly adverted his gaze to spy the numerous amount of Milky Way and Angaran species gathered together overlooking the Tempest's landing pad. Ryder's sight fixated up to the Nexus Directors, with the Turian militia leader, standing behind the barrier at the front of the crowd. Scott continued across the landing platform into the direction for the departure ramp doorway while walking in stride with Sky and Lieutenant Kalis. The trio followed behind the Tempest crew members.

The Pathfinder group ascended the stretch of corridors before emerging into the Docking Station's main lobby where the people of the Nexus persisted into the astounding sound of excited clapping.

The voice of Jarun Tann called out to bring silence over the applauding crowds, "Quiet! Quiet, everyone!" The Salarian Director turned in his place to wait for the exclaim of cheers to diminish and proceeded his proclaim, "This is the moment we've all been patiently waiting for and I know that each and every one of us is anxious to find out if Pathfinder Ryder has made the impossible possible by accomplishing yet another amazing feat." Jarun Tann spun around returning full attentiveness onto the human man's approach. Director Tann expressed a hopeful look in his large dark eyes as he dimmed his voice down into a murmur, "The question remains; _did_ you succeed, Ryder?"

Pathfinder Ryder stopped in front of the group of Nexus Directors and shrugged his shoulders in supply with a response, "Just like everyone else, you'll have to wait for the surprise, Director." Scott passed around the four Directors and pressed forward through the crowds of people whom all respectfully stepped aside to permit the Initiative Pathfinder and the two Ethar-Juson figures to pass. Ryder momentarily spun his head to the side, peering from the corner of his eye up to Sky, and quietly asked, "Hey, Sky, you want this?"

Captain Neyblix corresponded with a nod, "I shall wait for an opportunity to arise. You are their paragon, so, it is by right that you give the first impression."

The human man glimpsed forward to the raised platform and climbed onto the top of its flat surface. Scott carefully stood into an upright stance and briefly glanced around to overlook the surrounding Nexus residents. He half-turned to quickly motion for the male figure in shimmering dark silver armor to make his appearance known.

The Captain of the Ethar-Juson fleet gracefully approached and effortlessly climbed the stationary platform to stand beside Scott Ryder.

Ryder had returned glimpse upon the puzzled looks being exchanged from one figure to the other. Scott drew the full attentiveness of the Nexus residents onto him as he raised his voice into an exclaim, "Today will become known in Andromeda's history books the day in which we all discover that the diverse forms of life can come from any place or _any_ galaxy. Especially one that we never thought imaginable to have other beings similar to our own. It's truly amazing to think about how each and every one of us all share the common interest to explore and have the desire to discover. The incredible thing about is that we have all come together in _this_ galaxy." The Pathfinder turned his head gradually back and forth, further adding into his proclaim, "The Tempest crew members and I were invited to meet with the people of the Ethar-Juson fleet. In addition, we were able to see the _many_ species that have also come from a distant galaxy.. and I'll have everyone know that it was truly an honorable moment to see all of the different life forms, firsthand." Scott shifted his glance toward the Ethar-Juson figure, "I'd like everyone to know how thankful I am that Sky has made it possible to arrange this meeting to discuss the terms of forming an alliance with his people.. And I wanted to include the debt I owe him for saving my life." The human man offered a grateful nod into Sky's direction. Pathfinder Ryder returned face forward and continued glancing around to all of the figures that stood within the Docking Station. "At the beginning when the Initiative first arrived into Andromeda, the people of the Milky Way have struggled to pull through the challenges that were hurled at us and it became a battle that we had to fight if we wanted to survive. We have lost a lot in the last several months but we have also gained. Defeating the Archon and finding Meridian was not just a victory, it was also part of the greatest accomplishment that brought the Milky Way and Andromeda galaxies together. None of it could have been made possible without the help of the Angara. Thanks to the Angaran people we have become official Heleus residents and allies. Together, we can continue looking forward to more beginnings and taking the steps to greater heights. As of today, we have taken another step, perhaps even the _biggest_ step, into discovering that we're not alone in this incredibly massive universe." Scott had crossed his arms over his chest as he had paused for a moment in order to direct attention toward the Ethar-Juson figure and quietly asked in coy mannerism, "I got everyone warmed up for ya. Want a crack at it, Sky?"

Sky's unseen gaze slowly turned back and forth as he studied over the countless figures standing shoulder to shoulder. His posture straightened into vigilant form and composed profoundly for all to hear, "In the vast scale of the universe, it was by incredible chance that our different galaxies have come together in this star system known as Andromeda. We the Ethar-Juson, like all of your people, share the common interest to seek a new frontier to explore and finding a home to call our own. The greatest discovery lies in the hands of greeting with a new extraterrestrial race, and like the occupants that already reside here, we each have a desire to share our cultural information and expansion of knowledge. Like all of you, we believe that the terms of agreement come at a price; _Respect_." Sky's helmet rapidly melted away, unveiling his full head of black hair, seemingly glowing green-colored eyes, and silver-toned skin for all to see his true appearance. Surprise became known over the residents' facial expressions with astonishment expressing from the murmurs that began to spread throughout the Docking Station's lobby. Sky patiently waited until silence had befallen among the occupants of the Nexus prior continuing his speech, "I am Captain Skryonn Neyblix of the Ethar-Juson migration fleet. It is my responsibility to guide my people and find them a haven. There are a great many alien cultures that have made the long journey from the Sagittarius Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy and seek for a home here in the Heleus Cluster. The choice stands before all of us; can we agree to reside in this one galaxy and thrive _together_? It is in my best interest to establish a common ground and stand together as allies. I stand before all of you to extend the hand of friendship and, with it, my respect."

Scott quickly turned his head to look around, taking in the view of the Tempest crew members joining into a rallying applause with the residents of the Nexus space station. Ryder leaned closer to utter his amazement toward Sky's ear, "That was pretty impressive, Sky. I'm actually kind of jealous."

Captain Neyblix asked over his shoulder toward the human Pathfinder's direction, "Of what? My ability to mimic the irresistible charm and portray the diplomatic theatricals at once?"

" _Touché_. I'll have to admit that I have a worthy adversary to contend with when it comes to public announcements.. but not _everyone_ is as lucky as _me_ to have come equipped with a winning personality." Scott bent down at the knees and placed the flat of one of his palms down onto the top of the platform offering a leverage for him to slide down onto solid ground.

The Ethar-Juson Captain had also come down to stand at Scott's side. The Docking Station had gradually succumbed into the quiet exchange of conversation between the many Nexus residents as they returned to their former.

Director Jarun Tann, Foster Addison, Superintendent Nakmor Kesh, and Tiran Kandros walked forward together to stand around the Pathfinder, Sky, and Lak Kalis. The Salarian extended one of his slender hands out to the tall Ethar-Juson man and conducted respectfully, "Captain, I wish to express my gratitude and my excitement. I didn't expect that we'd be welcoming so many new alien species from the Sagittarius Dwarf Spheroidal Galaxy all at once. All things considering, I was worried that the arrangements for an alliance were not going to be made possible but I am very relieved that it's going to come to pass. There's going to be so much we can learn from each other."

Sky supplied a response with an outstretched hand to accept a handshake with Jarun, "We shall all benefit in the exchange of cultural knowledge. The bond of friendship begins this day."

"Does that include sharing technological acuity? I have every desire to learn more about the Nanotechnology and what it could mean for saving lives." Foster had hinted obvious eagerness in her question. "I have to say, that was one hell of a speech. You _might_ have even put one of Alec Ryder's proclamations to shame."

Captain Neyblix gradually lowered his arm to his side after the handshake with Director Tann. Sky adverted his glowing eyes onto the human Director, providing a gentle shake of his head, "I have insisted that the Nanotechnology and all other such technologies be withheld from open trade until trust can be verified."

"That kind of defeats the purpose of _cultural exchange_ , doesn't it? How can our own people _benefit_ if we aren't allowed any of your technology? If you can't trust us then how can we learn to trust your people?" The Krogan Superintendent had contested in her low growling voice.

"I don't think this is the place or _appropriate_ time to start an argument, _Director_." Tann glimpsed down at the female Krogan with a narrowed look.

"You're right. Let's go to your office, Number eight. That's a suitable place to start and finish arguments. _As always_."

The Salarian's eyelids briefly half-closed in the expression of a glaring look without a response. Director Tann returned his attention onto Pathfinder Ryder and murmured with the sound of bitterment, "We'll _continue_ this in my office."

The large group started approach for the transit station and shuffled, one after the other, into the tram's cabin. Each figure placed themselves apart into an inward facing circle.

Jarun Tann momentarily spun his head to glimpse toward Sky, "As you should know, Captain, I've been receiving the reports that your people are already moving into the systems and getting settled in with the established colonies. Everyone seems to be getting along for the most part."

"For _now_ , anyway." Foster had injected. "It's only a matter of time when someone decides to do something stupid.. and I'm _not_ worried about the Ethar-Juson. They're the least of my problems. I'm more concerned about the exiles or possibly someone from one of the colonies staging a coup. There's been a group _already_ protesting the idea of this alliance."

"You're kidding, Addison." Tiran Kandros politely scoffed as he turned his narrow-shaped head to look toward the Director of Colonial Affairs.

Foster crossed her arms, one over the other, under her bust in a defensive manner and shot a narrowed glare onto the Turian militia leader, "You think I'd joke about something like this? I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't think it important enough. _Obviously_ , it is and it should be stopped before it escalates into something like that riot in front of Tann's office."

"Let's _not_ discuss about _that_ right now in front of our honored guests." Jarun had gestured for reconciliation. "Let us focus on the task at hand. After we get this treaty signed, I think a celebration is in order.. but we should _first_ turn our attention onto the next problem that needs to be solved. We _still_ have the Kett to deal with."

Director Addison quickly turned her head away and expelled a heavy sigh, forcing herself into calm.

" _You're right_." Foster had muttered in reluctant agreement before returning her attention onto the Salarian Director once more with an annoyed expression in her eyes. She shifted her focus onto the male Ethar-Juson, "Sky - rather, _Captain_ , is it true that your ships have the capability to cloak-"

Scott had swiftly injected an interruption, "Wait, wait! Hold on! Someone _actually_ started a protest group? How long ago did this happen, Addison?"

The Director of Colonial Affairs spun her head toward Pathfinder Ryder's direction, "Shortly after some idiot _let_ out the information that the Ethar-Juson have the capability to mind control Kett. Now they're going on about how such an ability could be used against _us_. Who ever leaked the information never realized to look into the medical documentation, provided by your medical officer Doctor T'Perro. There's conclusive facts that it's theoretically impossible that Sky's capabilities could extend to controlling one of us."

Captain Neyblix made his defense known in calm sound, "It is in my relief that my abilities are limited. I could _not_ condone myself into forcing an intellectual individual to commit against their will."

Scott briefly glimpsed up to the taller male figure, inadvertently snapping his attention back to Foster Addison and raised dispute, "Exactly HOW did this information get out?! _No one else_ was supposed to find out about it. All of that information was under lock down on Tann's personal terminal. Do you know HOW much I _hate_ it when someone hacks Sam? The last time that happened it did NOT end very well... for the Archon, anyway. Not to mention the _really_ bad headache I got out of it."

Foster Addison muttered incoherent curses before corresponding a defensive retort, "Believe me, this is giving me a headache _more_ than you can imagine, Ryder. Kandros is already aware of the situation."

The transit system had come to a steady halt and prompted the doorway to slide silently open allowing for all of the figures within to step out and begin the trek through the Operations deck into the direction of the Salarian Director's office.

"We've started investigations but I doubt our suspect is going to turn up so easily. If they have access that allows them to bypass surveillance and avoid Sam's detection then it's not a surprise that they might know a thing or two about how to hack into Tann's computer.. I don't want to point fingers but if I had to guess... The Quarians, in particular, _have_ the technical skills." The Turian security officer offered his statement.

Foster argued point, "We cannot have partial accusations without first finding proof. And I seriously doubt that the Quarians would not want this alliance signed for. They've nearly knocked Tann's door down to have the Nanotechnology brought into our medical labs. _I_ want it as much as they do."

The female Krogan concurred, "I agree that the Quarians wouldn't have any reason to sabotage. Whoever it is can easily cover their tracks.. which they _did_."

Scott next pointed out, "Let's not forget someone's used anti-AI jamming devices on Kadara. In the past, we've had little trouble from Kathrine Nigh, so, it begs the question; who _else_ might know how to shut down Sam's systems AND abstain security protocols?"

"What about the participants that were part of the anti-AI movement?" Kandros had questioned with suspicion known in his flanging voice.

Jarun quickly shook his head and interjected, " _Again_ , need I remind everyone the topic for discussion? Save the controversy until AFTER the negotiations have gone through. Once we get the Captain and his people on board we can start looking into working together to solve whatever problems that either one of us has. I have invited Ambassador Sjefa and the other Pathfinders to join us. So, I _insist_ that we stay on topic." The Salarian firstly stepped through the opening doorway, passing by the receptionist's desk, and started the trek up the stairwells into the main office area.

Ryder had followed up, immediately spying Lieutenant Cora Harper, the Turian, Asari, and the Salarian Pathfinders standing together with the Angaran Ambassador.

Moshae Sjefa's purple-colored lips curled into a broad smile, "Stars and skies light our way." The female Angara came directly into the human Pathfinder's way and extended the Angaran shoulder-to-shoulder greeting with Scott.

Pathfinder Ryder had taken a step back after exchanging the motion with Moshae Sjefa and politely retort, "Ambassador Sjefa, it's a pleasure to have you here. I'm sure the Angaran people would like to know what's going on and want to find out more about who else is moving into the neighborhood. I hope it's not becoming too crowded for anyone."

Sjefa expressed a humble demeanor, "Thank you for your concern, Ryder, but the Angara are people who welcome change. We have accepted the idea of your Initiative becoming our allies, therefore, we can also concede the Ethar-Juson and the many other cultures that have been brought along. Speaking of which, I have just received the news that their migration fleet is already underway and settling upon different worlds. Everyone is delighted.. the feeling of reluctance still lingers but it's certainly a better conclusion than the time when the Kett arrived. We have much to anticipate knowing the fact that your reputation has allowed for this, Ryder. We're expecting a brighter future for _all_ of our peoples. As long as there isn't any discord that tries to follow then I believe it can be done."

The human Pathfinder openly admitted, "The Ethar-Juson have their own way of making new friends.. they initially didn't want to get involved when the war first broke out between the Angara and the Kett. _Hopefully_ there isn't any hard feelings."

"Pacifism is considered a moral choice and I don't blame their preference in any form. They seem capable to have compassion but I understand that logic often keeps the rules from being broken. Neutrality is part of the spectrum that can easily avoid the tough decision making."

"I'm glad that you see it that way. To be honest, I argued with Sky about a different outcome. _If_ the Angara were saved then they wouldn't have had to put up with the Kett."

"True but the events have already been unfolded. We cannot regain back what was taken from us. The Angaran were provided a challenge to learn how to cope with the _unwelcome_ force that was brought upon us. It gives us something to reflect on and realize that we were able to find our true potential in ourselves _and_ in our friends."

"You could use that in a toast-" Scott had become interrupted by the voice of Jarun Tann raising into a proclaim, "I'd like everyone's attention! There's an important announcement that I wish to make. Pathfinder Ryder, I'd like you and the Captain to join me."

The Initiative Pathfinder briefly bowed his head, offering regard to Moshae Sjefa, and whirled around to approach the Salarian Nexus Director whom stood at the top of the walking ramp leading into the area containing the Director's computer terminal. Scott had taken up position on Tann's left and faced to look upon the gathering figures. He watched the Captain of the Ethar-Juson fleet come up the ramp and take a diligent stance to the right of Jarun Tann.

"First of all, I'd just like to say that it is a privilege to have Captain Skryonn Neyblix joining us today and how honored I am having him taken part in the interests of the Andromeda Initiative and that of the Angaran commonwealth. I'm pleased to have his approval into making this new alliance possible and defining the benefits of a mutual friendship." Tann had briefly paused for a short moment and continued, "This is the day we are going to establish a new collaboration with the Ethar-Juson and the many nations that have come from the Sagittarius Dwarf Spheroidal Galaxy." The Nexus Director half-turned into Sky's direction and made a motion with one of his slender hands toward the circular table, "If you will do us the honor, Captain."

Sky proceeded down the ramp to approach and stand before the furnishing. A lightly blue glow had ignited into a hovering holographic image portraying writings of a treaty agreement above the table's flattened surface. The man in dark silver armor raised his left arm and outstretched his hand to place the flat of his palm upon the floating screen that instantaneously prompted a light to scan over Sky's palm in the form of imprinting and signature recognition. The male Ethar-Juson lowered his arm and carefully stepped back. He whirled around to turn his attention to peer up to the human Pathfinder supplying a nod of acknowledgement.

Jarun boldly stated, "Thank you again, Captain Neyblix. In addition, these efforts couldn't have been achieved without our recognized hero; Pathfinder Ryder." The Salarian shifted his direction onto Ryder, "It is in my firm belief that Ryder should be the first of us who gets to put his signature on the treaty."

Scott smirked confidently as he started down the ramp way in his approach toward the table. He stood before the table and outstretched one of his arms to imprint his hand's physical recognition onto the glowing screen.

"If this is going down in the history books, make sure my first free-fall in Habitat seven's atmosphere is left out... no one needs to know about my _worst_ embarrassing moment."


	42. Chapter 31

Kallo's voice announced over the Pathfinder's receiver, "We're coming upon the Civiki system. Disengaging the Tempest's warp drive propulsion systems."

"Understood, Kallo. Thanks for the update!" Scott had called out from within the Armory.

The Salarian pilot replied via the transmitter, " _You know_ you could just as well use the relay communications to answer, Ryder. I find it counter-productive to have to shout to get a point across. Debates are just as _easily_ resolved by talking with a normal tone." Kallo let out a drawn out sigh and muttered incoherent phrases to himself.

The frigate ship emerged from the warp bubble to appear high above the Khi Tasira space station. The momentum engines were immediately prompted into bringing the stealth vessel in for a smooth descent upon the designated landing platform within the Remnant city.

Liam Kosta was the first to come out of the Armory equipped with his preferable gear. He walked forward to stand on the extension in front of the starboard window overlooking the Jardaan's ancient construct. He shifted his gaze onto a motionless great craft stationed above the Remnant city that scaled as a Destroyer class.

"Hey! Take a look at that! That one of our ships?"

The science officer and the Salarian pilot both raised attentiveness onto the great-sized spacecraft.

Suvi expressed her excitement, "Wow! I've never seen that model before! It must be new. It's amazing!"

The front of the ship's layout design stretched out from the main structurual framework like a long neck with a narrow-tipped bow that dipped down seemingly resembling that of a sharp beak. The starboard windows appeared as long solid blue lines on both sides of the ship and ran the length of the extended neck. The ships's main belly structure expanded outward into a broad girth adjoined together with the under sides of the attached wings. The wings started their spread from the middle of the long hull into a wide stretch that ended with rounded tips that briefly extended forward with running lights taking the appearance of long spikes at the tips of the wings. A central velocity thruster was placed directly below the line of five propulsion engines placed evenly apart and across the hulking design on the aft of the ship. The spacecraft's base surface was colored black and had solid a red line, surrounded by white stripings, running horizontally on the right wing of the ship.

 **(Brief disclaimer:** _I barrowed an example ship model from Eve Online. The Amarr faction's Prophecy vessel for reference._ **)**

Kallo stated out loudly, "I'm getting Sam to upload the schematics right now. It looks like the Initiative _and_ Angaran designs were put together. _Very_ streamline for a Destroyer class... I'm getting the details right now; there are a total of five decks. The first contains the commonplace for the bridge and main flight control systems, which also includes a Combat Information Center. Research and Tech labs are located closeby for the ease of accessability. Armory and main airlock-"

The crisis-response operative injected, "Armory, _very_ important."

Kallo ignored Liam's remark and stated, "A briefing room."

"Probably not as stylish as the Tempest's."

The Tempest pilot glowered at nothing in particular, "The second deck has a reinforced section dedicated to the crew living quarters and has access shafts leading to the ecape pod bays. The essential stuff is also included; bathrooms, life-support control systems, med bay, and.. an _actual_ mess hall?"

"Crew's gotta eat, you know. It's state of the art, right? Comes with a grill?" Kosta had crossed his arms over his chest and relaxed his posture onto one leg.

Kallo continued in disregard of the human man's remarks, "The main battery, engineering deck with Central Drive Core are located on the third... _at least_ I'll know where Gil will be _if_ we get a tour of the ship. They also put in a SAM Node for Sam's convienence. Fourth deck has storage compartments AND holding cells? _Interesting_.. Port and Starboard Observation windows.. that's _kind of_ a waste to be putting onto a battle ship."

Liam quipped, "Ya gotta be impressed, though. Great views over planets!"

The Salarian shrugged. "Port Cargo, Starboard Cargo on the fifth deck. WOW!" Kallo momentarily dropped his jaw to show the expression of surprise, "There's a whole lot of room! The Cargo Bay alone puts the Tempest to shame... actually, wait a minute. It says here that it's actually built to accommadate the Tempest and smaller ships to dock for repairs and refuel?! Okay, I'm _impressed_!"

The Initiative Pathfinder came out of the Armory fully adorned in his chosen armor with helmet under one of his arms. Scott glanced between the human operative and Kallo Jath and raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "What's this about a new ship?"

Kallo swiftly interjected, "Hold on, Ryder! There's another bay that can house a Nomad, UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle, and... a _M-45 Hammerhead_? When _did_ we start incorporating from the M-44 in the first place? I thought that project was left in the Milky Way... huh. I guess it _could_ be useful."

Pathfinder Ryder murmured, "You didn't mention anything about the Pathfinder's Quarters. I'm going to have a few words for Hayjer _if_ it was left out. There's no way I'm staying in one of the compartments.. and you guys can FORGET about me bunking in a jail cell.."

Suvi, Liam, and Kallo exchanged confused expressions to one and the other before fully grasping the concept and spun their attention toward the human Pathfinder.

"Wait a minute.. are you.." The Tempest pilot started to ask.

Suvi Anwar had whirled her chair around, stood upright, and shrilled in excitement, "Ryder, WHY didn't you tell us that we're getting a new ship?!"

Scott Ryder very slowly shrugged his shoulders, "Um.. _surprise_?"

Kosta approached the Pathfinder and outstretched one of his clenched fists to offer a friendly shoulder-slug into Scott's bicep.

"Not fair! _Now_ I can't leave the Pathfinder to have all the fun. Especially in a really cool ship!"

Pathfinder Ryder shook his head, supplying correspondance, "We're not getting it _yet_. Lumont might still be working out the kinks. I don't know how well our tech gets along with Angaran."

"Well, if the Quarians and Salarians were part of its design then they would have found a way to make it work."

The Salarian adverted his chair's direction to nod agreement toward the human science officer, "It would certainly give both the Quarians and Salarians a good challenge into figuring out the complexities of Angaran tech. The accomplishment of three different species working together into creating the end results would be astounding!" He quickly spun in his chair and demanded anxiously from Ryder, "Wait! If we're getting a new ship that means we're ALL going to be transferred over, right?"

"I'm not entirely sure on that, Kallo. I think it's Tann's call." Scott answered with a brief shoulder shrug.

Kallo hinted disapproval in his mutter, "IF that happens it means that Gil _might_ be coming along.. I give him crediability for what he has done to improve the Tempest but I'd _rather_ not attempt fate on a ship such as this new one.."

Liam half-turned to direct his question to the Tempest's pilot, "Didn't you mention that it was a battle class? A ship like that _has_ to have weapons!"

"Oh! I haven't even finished looking over the details." Kallo diverted his seat forward to face the starboard controls once more. "Yes, there are artillary installments. Looks like they've implemented some ideas from the Normandy SR-2's weapon systems. It has launcher bays for Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes and a Thanix Cannon.. this is new- it's _built_ upon a rotary mechanisim to swivel the stream's trajectory. There's also the Gardian Lasers, which are going to be _exceptionally_ useful."

The crisis-response operative argued with a hint of agitation, "They all pack a punch but... is that it? Come on! We're in Andromeda! Should get some high tech stuff from the Angara. Or even Remnant."

"I haven't _even_ finished." Kallo quickly shook his head, expressing a disgruntled sigh and proceded, "There's turrets that produce high energy beam lasers, an archetype taken from the Remnant Obersver. Additional turrets are equipped with rapid-fire energy projectiles. Unfortunately, both _still_ have the adverse affects of overheating just like the Remnant's weapons."

Suvi offered her opinion in the form of inquiry, "I'm no ammunitions expert but what _if_ it were possible to ask Sky to install the Tri'sar-plas'conic energy systems? We wouldn't need all of the artillary." The human scientist returned to her seat.

Kallo half-turned in his chair to face toward the human woman's direction again and shook his head in disagreement, "It's never going to happen in our life time, Suvi. It's very clear that kind of power shouldn't be in _anyone's_ hands. It's far too dangerous."

"I agree. I've had my personal sight-see of the devastation it can cause. Putting it in the hands of someone reckless enough would bring more problems than what the Archon initially _had_ started... a LOT _more_ than I would be able to bargain for. Anyway, we've got business to take care of." Scott diverted his approach for the Bridge doorway, "It's time to get the Remnant ships ready for another fight." Ryder began the trek for the airlock with the Pathfinder squad following behind.

The Pathfinder squad had come down to the landing pad and started across into direction of the grand scale building harboring as the main power hub of the Remnant city. Scott glanced toward the Angaran patrol unit suited up in full equipment, and helmets, as they acknowledged nods in showing of respect toward the human man's approach.

Lamees dus Conta slowed her walking pace into a gradual stride while following behind the human Pathfinder and turning her full helmet side-to-side in study of the familiar surroundings.

"I can't believe it.. Khi Tasira still stands after so long. It's as beautiful as I remember.. _except_.." The female Jardaan lowered her voice to convery her known sorrow, "I am the _only_ Jardaan left who remembers why it was built in the first place."

Ryder spun his head to peer over one of his shoulders to set sight upon Lamees from the corner of his eye and assured politely, "If it weren't for the Jardaan then the Angara wouldn't be here. None of the Remnant tech wouldn't be, either. That includes the golden worlds. I know I wasn't _exactly_ here at the time but... I appreciate what your people have done for everyone that is _here_ today."

The Jardaan's helmet raised to meet her unseen gaze up to the Pathfinder and softly spoke with gratefulness, "I.. I didn't think of it in that way.. Your words are kind, Ryder. Thank you. I feel better now knowing that my people's fate wasn't without reminiscence for a good cause."

"Hey, Scott! Wait up!" The voice of Sara Ryder had called out quickly drawing the Pathfinder's attention.

Scott stopped his tred upon the dark metal and wheeled on his heel to quickly raise a suspicious look onto the human woman racing forward in her preferable gear set.

Scott huffed a sigh in his demand through his helmet's transmitter, "Sara, what _are_ you doing?"

The human woman regarded with a heavy shoulder shrug and an unseen eyeroll under her visor, "I know, _I know_. You didn't ask me to come along but I really wanted to see this place. Just wanted to give it a look over before you _accidently_ destroy it."

Lamees whipped her helmet's direction up to Pathfinder Ryder, "He better NOT destroy it! Khi Tasira was an accomplishment in the creation of the ascension race."

"Don't think there was anything meant by it, Lamees. It's what you call _brother-sister_ bickery. Kids do it all the time." The crisis-response operative had offered clarification for the female Jardaan.

Ryder shook his head, expressing another sigh, and returned his attention forward, " _Fine_. You can come along, Sara. Just _don'_ t embarrass me in front of everyone.. We'll be meeting up with Captain Dunn and Pathfinder Hayjer at the Remnant central core systems." Scott suddenly adverted his sight directly above the Remnant city's skyscrapers. He quickly raised one of his hands to shield over his visor as a brilliant green wave of light suddenly shined upon the landing platform and abruptly vanished. Scott lowered his arm and witnessed several figures in dark silver armor free-falling from the underside of the Ethar-Juson craft's opened hull. The armored Ethar-Juson group had come down with heavy clomps of metal clattering loudly upon the landing pad. The alien figures were swift to recover without buckling under their own weight from the great fall and quickly straightened into standing postures to face into the squad's direction.

Scott stepped back, slowly turning his head side-to-side to glance over the group completely clad in Tri'sar armors, and quickly set his sight upon the familiar figure of Lieutenant Kalis standing at the head of the group. He started approach, asking in surprise, "Uhhh.. I wasn't expecting anyone else to _drop in_. Are you guys here to renovate the place?"

Lak Kalis came forward in stride with one of the taller figures at her side. The particular Ethar-Juson also had the similar resemblance that of a human male with a slim muscular physique and concealed under solid blackened shimmering armor.

"Bis-saarvi, Pathfinder Ryder." the female Lieutenant had greeted.

The human Pathfinder composed military respect, "Bis-saavri, Lieutenant Kalis. What's the word from Sky?"

A male's sound of voice mimicked robotic and human fused together while conveying without a distinguishable accent that Ryder could identify with, "The Captain has prepared the fighter squadrons in the Dar'Hegah system and has set course for our main fleets to take defensive formations in each star system. Captain Neyblix shall grant the artificial intelligence, known as Sam, limited access into our networking systems via the Captain's micro-Central Processing Unit. This shall prevent the risk of conflictions with our main operating systems. This will enable your command over our fleets through direct communications."

Lieutenant Kalis intercepted to add introductory, "This is soldier rank Yulsaanai of Saara-Da'krai. He serves as one of the Captain's personal bodyguards and my subordinate."

"Bodyguard.. good to know." Scott began the lead for the opened doorway of the Remnant building structure with the two Ethar-Juson taking up positions to either sides of the Pathfinder. He turned his head in order to look toward the Lieutenant and quietly murmured, "I'm not sure I understand. What does that _exactly_ entail?"

The Ethar-Juson Lieutenant explained as the Pathfinder squad and Laks's guards progressed through the interior hallways of the Remnant structure, "Your voice will be carried throughout the combat flotilla. As the Captain would explain in your translation; point us into the right direction and we'll shoot."

Sara stifled a chuckle, "It's nice to know that Scott's sense of humor has rubbed off in a _good way_. At least Sky can execute it with tact."

The Initiative Pathfinder rolled his eyes and briefly turned his helmet to the side to murmur over his shoulder, " _Not funny, Sara_."

The large group started across the long stretch of one of the bridges rapidly taking solid formation into connecting across with the adjacent platform. Ryder turned his head back and forth to glimpse around to the science teams, consisting of Initiative and Angaran personnel, standing together in front of a great ravine overlooking the span of a Remnant power core.

The human Captain of the once renowned Hyperion starship had turned her helmet in quick notice of Pathfinder Ryder's approach. Pathfinder Hayjer had also taken a glimpse over his shoulder to follow Nozomi's notion in diverting attention onto both of the groups coming forward.

Nozomi Dunn looked over both of the Ryder siblings and notably stated, "Ah, Ryder and Sara, glad you're here. Sam's already got us connected into the Remnant systems making sure their ships are still flight worthy and prepared for another fight. They're ready to go on your order."

"At least we're not being held as hostages by the Archon _this_ time." Sara had offered a half-smirk under her visor.

The Initiative Captain offered an agreeable nod, "You're right about that. It'll be nice to have some payback."

"You're coming along for the fight?" Scott had expressed his renowned curiousity.

"Of course. There's hell to pay for what the Kett did to _my_ ship." Nozomi answered sternly before shifting her helmet's direction back and for between the two Ethar-Juson figures standing with the Initiative Pathfinder. Nozomi greeted in welcoming mannerism, "I've heard the negoiations were a success. It's an honor to have you part of this alliance. I'm Captain Nozomi Dunn of Ark Hyperion, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Pathfinder Hayjer respectfully added, "We were never formally introduced in the event of the diplomacy conference; I'm Pathfinder Lumont Hayjer, _former_ Captain of Ark Paarchero."

Lieutenant Kalis responded diligantly with a brief head bow, "I am Lieutenant Lak Kalis of planet Ava'ta, Captain Skryonn Neyblix's second in command. This is soldier rank Yulsaanai of Da'krai. This is an honor to be among newfound allies. My purpose here is to serve as an envoy under the Captain's authority to provide any answers that your Andromeda Initiative and Angaran Resistance may have inquiries for."

Scott exhanged glances between Captain Dunn and Pathfinder Hayjer, "You guys weren't thinking of starting the fun without me, were you?"

Lumont Hayjer gradually shook his helmet and supplied polite response, "Don't worry. This assembly wouldn't be possible if you weren't here, Ryder."

Nozomi redirected full attention onto the Ethar-Juson woman, "It's a pleasure to have your services, Lieutenant Kalis. If you've read the latest news we still have Kett problems to contend with. It's bumped up the odds to our favor now that your people are on board."

Pathfinder Ryder composed military inquiry, "What's the status out there?"

The Salarian Pathfinder injected reply, "The Kett flagships are still holding position in the Dar'Hegah system. We're predicting that they'll react in the expected fashion once the Tempest shows up leading the charge. Our fleets are in great anticipation to find out what the Ethar-Juson are capable of. It's been led to believe that the Bhlil-lyth faction are going to be the ones responsible for taking the offensive measures." Pathfinder Hayjer had shifted his attention onto Lak, "I've recieved confirmation that the rest of the fleet will be assisting in the matters of planetary defenses by utilizing their shielding arrays. We're certainly going to need it if the Kett have planned for an infiltration while the main focus of our forces are at the front."

Lak Kalis gave a head nod with correspondance, " The Andromeda Initiative can expect the Bhlil-lyth to be formidable combatants at the warfront. Our flotillas have already taken their positions throughout the cluster in preparation for potential Kett invading forces."

Captain Dunn supplied gratitude together with a brief head bow to the Ethar-Juson Lieutenant, "We're all very thankful- it has taken some weight off of our shoulders." Nozomi returned her helmet's direction toward Scott, "Whenever you're ready, Ryder, hit the go button."

Scott momentarily spun his helmet away and hailed the artifical intelligence, "Sam?"

The artificial intelligence responded in robotic sound, "I'm ready, Pathfinder. I retain connection with the Remnant network and await for your orders."

"Alright then, let's get back to the Tempest and prepare for a firework show." Ryder had replied in acknowledgement. Scott added as he turned his head back and forth between Captain Dunn and the Salarian Pathfinder, "See you guys out there. Be safe."

"The same goes for you, Pathfinder." Lumont Hayjer had dipped his head in the form of respect.

 **(*Disclaimer:** _ **there is also an alternative dialogue for Ryder's romance option: Sky in Chapter 31 - Alternative**_ ***)**

.

.

Vetra Nyx passed under the opening doorway to emerge into the beginning area of the main flight deck and immediately raised her sight onto the human man downed to his casual wear. She glimpsed upon the Pathfinder's backside as he stood alone in the room in front of the navigational control board. The Turian mercenary progressed forward between the piloting stations and stated out loud to draw Ryder's attention, "Hey, Scott. Figured I'd find you here. Is everything alright?"

Scott half-turned, taking a step aside to allow Vetra to stand together with him on the extension platform, and fully spun into her direction to loop both of his arms around her waist in order to hold the female Turian into an embrace. The corners of Ryder's lips curled upright into the expression of an adoring smile, "Yeah. Everything's perfect _now_ that you're here."

Vetra's mandibles gradually wiggled to convey a blushing demeanor and lifted one of her hands to brush her palm across the side of Scott's cheek.

"You're such a sweet-talker- always _finding_ the right words to say."

"Please don't make another Pathfinder joke.."

Vetra lightly chuckled and regarded with an apology, "Sorry, it fits the bill.. or whatever that phrase is. I'm still trying to understand how your customs work."

Ryder cracked his lips into a sly smirk, "You don't need to learn them at my expense, Vetra. I love you the way you are."

"Scott.." The Turian mercenery had softly whispered in the motions of bringing her narrow-shaped face forward to press her scale-covered mouth to Scott's lips in the exchange of a kiss.

The Initiative Pathfinder momentarily closed his eyes allowing for a long moment to pass and having the feel of the female Turian's hand move to hold the back of his head. Pathfinder Ryder very slowly drew his lips away, gently leaning into Vetra's chest cavity, and pressed his forehead softly against the front of the Turian's top face plate to meet directly into her green-colored eyes with a reopened gaze.

Sam's voice abruptly transmitted over the room's broadcast speaker, "Pathfinder, we will be arriving in the Dar'Hegah system in the next hour. I suggest making the necessary preparations."

Pathfinder Ryder made the slow draw back of pulling his face away from the Turian mercenary as he stepped backwards and released hold of Vetra's waist. Scott allowed for his arms to fall to his sides and expelled a heavy sigh, "Thanks for the notification, Sam. Inform everyone to gather up in the Meeting Room." He lowered his voice to utter sarcasim under his breath, "Time for the Pathfinder's motiviational speech."

Vetra Nyx turned with the Pathfinder's passing and walked in stride with the human man. She stated in their approach for the opening doorway, "They're not all bad, Scott."

"My motiviational speeches _or_ the rest of the crew?"

The Turian expressed a light teasing laugh, " _That's_ a tough one."

.

.

Scott had returned to the flight deck to stand at the navigational controls turning his head from side-to-side to look over the view through the starboard window to settle his sight upon the space field consisting of motionless Initiative ships stationed in standby formation together with an Angaran fleet. Pathfinder Ryder adverted his gaze back and forth to glimpse between the accompanying Remnant squadrons following to either sides of the Tempest. The human man briefly narrowed his eyebrows and raised a hint of agitation out loud, "Sam? Where are the Ethar-Juson ships? I don't _see_ them."

"Captain Neyblix has requested that they remain concealed for the _element of surprise_." The artificial intelligence had calmly responded.

Kallo supplemented to the conversation, "Basically overwhelm the Kett when they least expect it."

"Okay, HOW are we going to avoid running into each other if we can't physically _see_ their ships?"

Sam's voice calmly answered, "My established connection with Captain Neyblix enables me to share a tracking system that provides the whereabouts of each cloaked Ethar-Juson ship and their travel trajectory to all Initiative and Angaran vessels."

The corner of Ryder's lips curled into a smirk, "Whoa. That's pretty cool. Alright, I guess we can get the party started. Here we go!.. _Again_." He returned his attention onto the unified fleets and spoke out loud, "Sam, open up the communication channels to everyone. Let's show the Kett how bad ass we are. I'm ready to get rid of these fuckers once and for all."


	43. Chapter 31 - Alternative

**(*Disclaimer:** _this is an alternative dialogue for Ryder's romance option; Sky. Warning per usual; LIMES are present, opted to skip_ ***)**

Upon emerging through the opening doorway leading into the main flight deck, Sky immediately shifted his gaze onto Pathfinder Ryder standing alone in front of the navigation control board, downed from battle equipment to casual wear. The Ethar-Juson Captain removed his helmet, allowing the dark silver metal to melt away into adjoining together with the rest of his armor. Sky passed between the piloting stations to come up directly behind Scott's backside to loop his arms around the Pathfinder's torso and murmured behind the Ryder's ear, "Bis-saarvi, Ker-o'shai."

Scott's lips brimmed into a wide smile, spinning his head to one side in order to glance from the corner of his eye up to the Ethar-Juson figure. He gently pulled his hands free from under Sky's arms and set down his hands upon the tops of the taller man's wrists.

"Bis-saavri, Sky... I'm kind of surprised to see you down here. Shouldn't you be getting ready?.. _Not_ that I'm objecting the idea of you being here-" Scott was suddenly brought to silence, being unexpectedly whirled around to face up to the tall Ethar-Juson and had his lips firmly pressed into by Sky's silver-colored lips quickly drawing into the motions of a deep kiss. Pathfinder Ryder had momentarily become entranced into the exchange, closing his blue eyes, and wrapping his arms around Sky's waist before gradually pulling his lips away to speak softly, "That was unexpected.. _definitely_ worth the surprise, though." Ryder reopened his eyes to meet into Sky's seemingly glowing sea-green stare. "What's the occassion? Something like a good luck kiss, right?"

The Captain of the Ethar-Juson fleet curled his silver lips into a warming smile, "Preceding the events that shall follow, I have desired to express Vey-kaas with you, Scott."

Scott Ryder cocked an eyebrow into puzzlement, "What is _Vey-kaas_?"

In Sky's step back, he released his embrace from around Ryder's torso and dropped one of his dark silver arms to his side. Sky lifted his other hand to hold in front of his abdomen area with vertically straightened fingers and palm facing into the direction of his opposite arm. Captain Neyblix's smile slowly diminished with the look of concern becoming unveiled in his eyes, he offered an explanation, "This motion represents the fashion of extending the Vey-kaas to the one I hold devotion for.. _you_... it is an equivalent tradition to that of a human's confession. Placing your palm to mine means that you accept my offering."

Scott nervously cleared his throat, feeling the heat of anxiousness rising up into his cheeks, "Uh, is this your way for a marriage proposal?"

Sky gingerly shook his head, supplying a wide grin and doting chuckle, "In my study of Earth's customs, the confessions of _love_ are more often appropriate before proceeding with matrimony."

"Oh! I get.." The corners of Pathfinder Ryder's lips lifted into a fondly smile as he raised and pressed his opposite palm to Sky's opened hand. Scott very briefly lowered his gaze onto the Ethar-Juson's hand becoming unraveled from under the dark silver metal rapidly melting away and allowing the Pathfinder to have the feel of Sky's bare hand. The Initiative Pathfinder returned his stare up into Sky's eyes.

Captain Skryonn Neyblix expressed a hint of nervous tone in the making of his declaration, "Vey-kaasu- I love you, Scott."

Ryder expression broadened into a softened look with a doting smile and corresponded reverence, "Vey-kaasu.. I love you, too, Sky."


	44. Chapter 32

"Pathfinder, we're approaching the Dar'Hegah system. Disengaging warp drive systems. Coordinating the Tempest's trajectory upon arrival." The voice of the artificial intelligence had announced.

The Salarian pilot additionally supplied, "The fleet will also be coming out right behind us. Sam has appointed for all of the ships to spread out their formations to avoid collisions with one another... I just can't believe we're gearing up for another fight. This is so exhilarating!"

" _Exhilarating_ huh? Didn't think you were the type to like this kind of thing, Kallo." Pathfinder Ryder had murmured as he outstretched his hands to rest upon the metal construct of the navigational controls, and watched through the view of the starboard window to the sight of the spiraling vortex rapidly dispersing.

"I'm not... my preference lies in _piloting_ the Tempest.. even if that means having to dodge missiles."

The Tempest smoothly glided high above the great span of the star system under the brightly yellow glow from the sun's illuminating light. Scott gradually shifted his glance back and forth upon the armada of Andromeda Initiative and Angaran crafts instanteously appearing out of warp transit. The large squadron of ships were prepared into an arrangement to both sides of the frigate vessel. Ryder made another glance around to the wide emptiness of space before finally adverting his sight to spy the battalion of Kett flagships lying in patient wait across the tremendous stretch of the space field. The grand scale-sized crafts were evenly drawn apart; four flagships stationed at the front line while the other five were arranged in the second row in a defensive stance to protect the three Jump Freighters. Scott briefly gaped, lowering his voice down to a mutter, "Wow.. Is this _all_ that's left of the Kett fleet? I was expecting a _bigger_ surprise party."

Lieutenant Harper took up stance behind the pilot's chair with her arms resting behind her back in composed form. Cora turned her attention toward the Initiative Pathfinder, "Don't underestimate them, Ryder. There's _always_ a chance that the Kett have something in store for us."

Scott quipped with a suspicious look toward the human Biotic, "The first go round wasn't so bad. We can handle it."

The human Biotic notably offered a reassuring smirk, "The Ryder family charm never ceases to amaze. Maybe the Pathfinder should offer some of that optimism to our fleets."

"Not a bad idea, Cora. Putting on the _Ryder family charm_. Kallo?" Pathfinder Ryder had briefly directed attention onto the pilot.

Kallo's voice conveyed anxious excitement, "Broadcast frequency open. Whenever you're ready, Pathfinder."

The Initiative Pathfinder straightened his posture by dropping his arms to his sides and boldly stated proclaim, "This is Pathfinder Ryder of the Andromeda Initiative. I have called upon everyone to rally for another battle against the Kett. _Hopefully_ the last. As you all know, we have gained the Ethar-Juson and their factions' support in this fight. Essentially, they are our ace in the hole when things go south.

The intent of this battle was not only meant for us to protect our home but we are going to stop the Kett from leaving the Heleus cluster. We're going to prevent them from bringing down the Exaltation process onto others. We are all here to fight and make sure the Kett know that Andromeda and the Milky Way are both _officially_ off limits. We're going to hold our ground to end this war once and for all. The Kett see all of our species as inferior and unworthy adversaries. This time, _this day_ , will be remembered as the moment that different life forms CAN stand together and prove that we don't need Exaltation to be great. We find our own greatness in ourselves and each other."

The numerous amount of voices exclaimed in unison over the receiver's speakers, " _Here_ , _here_ , Pathfinder Ryder!"

"Here, here, Pathfinder Ryder."

Scott diverted his attention by half-spinning around to look upon his sibling coming into the main area of the flight deck.

Sara Ryder briefly stopped to cross her arms under her bust and offered an amiable smirk, "Not bad, Scott. If dad were still here, I think he would have been proud."

"Is that the voice of _sincerity_ or just my big sister trying to be sarcastic?" One of the Pathfinder's eyebrows had cocked into the display of wary suspicion.

Sara Ryder narrowed her eyes into a glare, "Funny, Scott. _In all seriousness_ , I was actually _trying_ to give a compliment."

Sam's voice injected warning over the fleet wide broadcast, "Targeting sensors are online. Missile launch detected. The Kett are initiating the first line of attack."

Ryder faced toward the bow of the ship to watch a shower of orange glowing projectiles swiftly sweeping across the wide span of space. Scott made his surprise known, "What the fuck?! They're starting the fight without a threat or some sort of _degrade on lesser species_ speech? I don't know if I should feel insulted.. _or_ relieved."

Captain Dunn called command over the fleet wide broadcast, "Incoming projectiles! Everyone, take evasive maneuvers!"

The Turian Pathfinder exclaimed, "We need to make some room here otherwise we're going to crash into each other!"

Vederia's voice shouted over the communication speaker, "Tempest, get behind! I'll put up a barrier to provide a shield in front of our ships! Quickly!"

Scott planted his hands down to grip onto the metal framework of the navigational controls and quickly turned a worried look toward the Salarian pilot, "Kallo!"

"On it!" Kallo's long slender fingers rapidly danced into a sequence across the control board to swiftly swivel the frigate ship's trajectory into a spiraling motion to narrowly avoid the first wave of missiles. The Tempest quickly zipped for cover behind one of the Initiative cruiser ships allowing for both vessels to hide behind the rapidly growing spherical Biotic barrier that abruptly rebounded the shower of torpedoes.

The Tempest pilot sighed relief, "That was close!"

Pathfinder Ryder spun his head's direction in time to witness several eruptions of space crafts being struck under rocket fire.

"It looks like the Kett are throwing everything they have at the fleet!" Suvi Anwar had declared her worry.

Sara Ryder quickly rushed to grip onto the back of the liaison's chair and corresponded in agreement, " _Specifically_ us!"

Avitus raised warning over the communications relay, "They're launching another wave right after the other! We need to scatter!"

The Asari Pathfinder cried, "Goddess! I don't know how much longer I can hold up this barrier!"

Cora shook her head, "The Kett are picking us off while we remain at this range! If this keeps up there won't be enough of us left to get in close enough to fight back!"

The human man regained military composure to boldly call out orders, "I've got an idea! Sam, use the Remnant to create a blockade to stop those incoming missiles! Keep one of the Remnant ships on top of us and spare out as many as we can to the others!"

"Sending relays to Remnant ships." Sam corresponded in calm mannerism.

Scott diverted focus to the starboard window to watch the Remnant crafts quickly span out into a barricade to provide cover from the hail of deadly missiles setting target for the alliance vessels.

Captain Dunn expressed concern in statement, "That's only going to work for so long, Ryder. If we manage to reach the Kett flagships that means we'll be sacrificing the Remnant in the process."

"Mal, establish connection! Place up a barrier in front of the squadron!" The voice of Lamees dus Conta had assumed command as she had unexpectedly appeared behind the human Pathfinder.

Ryder glanced over his shoulder to peer upon the female Jardaan from the corner of his eye and half-demanded, "Lamees?! _What_ are you doing?"

The Jardaan narrowed her golden-yellow eyes up to Scott, "You don't understand the Remnant's _true_ capabilities; they are builders which means they can construct almost _anything_. The Remnant ships can push a barrier forward and repair it while providing cover for own vessels to move in to make the counter attack. They can also create shield plating over each craft to protect them during combat."

Scott quickly nodded, "Then I'll leave you in charge of the Remnant ships."

"I can do more than just that, Ryder. Malvizon has configured the sound frequencies in order to use the Vyjonth to our advantage. We shall save it when the opportunity is needed."

"Good idea. Alright, everyone! Stay behind the Remnant ships! They'll have us covered! Let's push forward!" The human Pathfinder returned his focus onto the row of Remnant space crafts quickly moving into formation to project their beams of radiant red glowing light together into shaping a half-spherical wall which had the height and width to match the scale size of a moon. The integrity of the giant barrier's construction took solid form into dark metal that resembled the Remnant plating but had suddenly become overlaid with a transparent cover enabling a one-way visibility for the advancing fleet.

"Whoa! That's incredible! How are you and Sam doing that, Ryder?" One of the male Angaran pilot's had asked in sound amazement.

Sam calmly offered a counterclaim, "I believe miss Lamees dus Conta is due the creditability."

Lamees quipped, "I will show how powerful the Remnant technology can be. Malvizon, deflect the Tehet weapons! Send in the Breachers as decoys!"

A rapid storm of red light whirled together to generate a legion of Remnant automations that immediately hurdled themselves for the direction of the Kett flagships, quickly overcoming the barrage of missiles to collide and abruptly detonating upon impact with the Breacher robots.

"Skutten Tehet! This is payback for making Lamees angry!" Mal expressed his deepened robotic voice into an excited exclaim.

Both Ryder siblings, Lieutenant Harper, Suvi, and the Salarian pilot were taken aback, quickly diverting their puzzlement onto the female Jardaan.

Sara began to ask in bewilderment, "Uhh, did your AI just.."

The Remnant technician shrugged her slender shoulders in regard response, "Mal has a personality installment. Do you remember?" Lamees shifted her golden eyes up to the Pathfinder's worried look. "I can have one installed for Sam, if you both wish for him to have one."

The deep robotic voice muttered quietly, "Sam is _boring_. In my opinion, he'd be more likable with an imaginative frame of mind. Think of all the fun we could have."

"That could get really _interesting_.." Scott had murmured contemplative thought out loud, briefly returning a glance onto the space field that gradually shortened the distance between the small Kett armada and the advancing Remnant barricade.

"Pathfinder Ryder, Pathfinder Hayjer here!"

"Receiving, Pathfinder. What's your plan?"

Lumont supplied response, "We'll initiate for siege mode once in range of the Kett ships. Our shielding systems have a full optimum capacity while in this stage. The Tempest can use this ship as a hiding place while we provide a counter attack. I haven't had a chance to put the ship's weapons through their paces. This is a good opportunity."

"Understood, Pathfinder." Scott spun his attention onto the Tempest pilot, "Kallo?"

The Tempest pilot acknowledged reply, "Read you loud and clear, Ryder. We'll move into position once Hayjer is ready... wait- are we _actually_ going to be docking into the ship?"

"That's the plan. The Tempest doesn't exactly have any weapons to fire back.. I'd actually like to see what the new ship is capable of." Pathfinder Ryder spun his head to give a nod toward the Salarian.

Nozomi injected alarm over the broadcast systems, "The Kett are bringing out their fighters! Everyone, prepare yourselves!"

Lumont Hayjer beckoned, "We're almost in range! Pathfinder Ryder, boarding port is open! Siege mode will be under way once the Tempest is onboard!"

The Jardaan technician supplied directive, "Mal, break the barrier systems and engage for combat! Get the protection plating down on all of our ships! Follow and protect the Tempest!"

"By your command, Lamees. Collapsing shield. Sending defense drones at once."

Scott watched the swiftness of the Remnant ships quickly break apart the giant barrier and redirect focus onto following after the alliance vessels. The glowing Remnant ships shined their brilliant light over the Initiative and Angaran space crafts rapidly creating a dark metal overlay that quickly expanded into a protective layer of armor over each ship's exterior. Pathfinder Ryder observance two of the large Remnant crafts gracefully approaching to take up defensive positions to either sides of the frigate vessel and offered a glowing red shielding affect over the Tempest.

One of the pilots announced, "Incoming!"

The Salarian Pathfinder conducted in commanding fashion, "Use the Remnant weapon installments! Get cover fire on the Tempest!"

Sam's voice broadcasted through the frigate, "Plotting course for docking procedures. Please stand by."

The chief engineer's voice affirmed over the Tempest's speaker communicator, "There is NO way I'm going to miss this!"

"Count me in!" Zeemi had also audibly sounded.

The Pathfinder squad and crew members eagerly raced from their stations to rush through the opening Bridge doorway in order to bare witness the Tempest making its charge in line direction for the Destroyer class ship before igniting the stabilizing propulsion systems. The frigate vessel made a graceful approach, taking position underside of the great ship. The Tempest gradually hovered directly upward into the opened under belly of the spacecraft to submerge into a massive-sized hangar bay area blatantly flashing yellow caution lights. The compartment was sealed within solid blast proofs walls that withheld the interior air pressure while the docking procedure remain underway. Docking clamp arms carefully outstretched to suction grip onto various surfaces of the Tempest's exterior and the underside to hold the Initiative spacecraft in place. The sliding bulkhead doors loudly clamped together and seal-locked far below. An overlay of metal slid out to expand full cover over the bulkhead doors and offered as an unloading platform for the Tempest's boarding ramp. Geysers of steam rapidly dispensed into the docking station surrounding the vessel to equalize the air pressure between both areas. A boarding extension platform outstretched to fit around the location of the airlock's doorway and incorporated a suction seal with a briefly loud hiss.

After the caution lights had dimmed, the artificial intelligence declared, "Docking procedure is complete."

Scott glanced back and forth to the immediate hangar bay which was constructed with two separate levels, each having walking platforms with rails and scaffoldings. The two levels were connected by way of several metals stairways and caged ladder wells. Adjustable extension platforms and hangar bay elevators were stationed at various points for the ease of accessibility for exterior hull repair work. Sealed doorways had been placed at the ends of the walking platforms allowing crew workers passage to and from the repair bay.

Pathfinder Ryder turned his sight forward as the blast shield had slid down and disappeared into the metal flooring to reveal the brightly illuminated area behind the blast protection wall. The human man became overwhelmed into a state of awe, momentarily dropping his jaw, and quietly gasped, "Wow!"

The shimmering grey metal interior appeared more massive in size comparison to that of the Nexus' interior. The streamline design had an easy accessible layout having multiple wide stairways leading up to partitioned raised terraces built on either sides of the incredibly vast engineering deck where entry points were located to grant passage through to unseen access hallways that allowed dock workers to reach the above floor balconies spanned across the walls. Repair crews were provided an overview over each section of the giant bay with computer terminals and machine command consoles having orange glowing display screens.

 **(* _Disclaimer: I barrowed this for the repair bay layout, image search: 40k,_Inquisitorial_Ship,_Loading_Bay *_ )**

Heavy industrial ceiling cranes stretched to the full length of the engineering deck and regulated on the same rail junction with rail guards panned out to prevent the cranes from collision into another. Industrial manufacturing hook cranes were also included and operated on separate ceiling rail systems. Assembled conveyor platforms stretched through the expanse of the repair station, from one end to the other, and having separation breaks to allow for walking clearance between the transporting lines.

Ryder's attention was next drawn to the Hydra model-style Mechs and LOKI bipedal humanoid robots redesigned and equipped with various mechanized tools purposed for repairing adjustments. He quickly adverted his eyes down onto the repair workers racing forward and gathering together in viewing of the Tempest's first arrival.

Sara's voice sounded with the sense of overwhelmed astonishment, "This is amazing! I can't believe how big this ship is! It's almost like the size of the Nexus."

The Pathfinder quipped, "I honestly can't believe that Hayjer is going to be handing this ship over."

Gil Brodie uttered his astonishment, "It's real, _right_?"

The Salarian rolled his eyes, "I don't get why you're getting so teary-eyed over these kind of things, Gil."

"Hey, this is like Christmas for me, Kallo! It's every mechanics' dream to have a workshop like THIS!" The chief engineer quickly raised question toward the Pathfinder's direction, "Do we get to have a look around first?"

"I'm on the same level as you, Gil. I feel like this is a good time to ask if someone could pinch me... _Not recommending it_ , though." The Turian mercenary walked up to stand with Sara behind the science officer's chair.

Jaal made an agreeable response, "I would like to learn more about these kind of tools. Perhaps they will make it easier for taking things apart."

"Don't think it's a good idea, Jaal. We haven't even moved into the place yet." Liam had raised a skeptical look toward the male Angara.

The Angaran Lieutenant corresponded, "I'm more curious about how to use Initiative hardware. Depending on the tool, they can each serve different purposes. For instance, I didn't know that a hammer could function as a weapon to hit someone's head to effectively render them unconscious... I'm _still_ in disappointment that I did not get to watch that."

" _Really_ , Jaal?" Scott fully whirled around to shoot a quick narrowed look toward the male Angara. Ryder briefly shook his head with a sigh and spun for the direction for the Armory's airlock, "Come on, we'll get a tour of the ship later. Let's find Pathfinder Hayjer."

The squad and crew members started out from the airlock, following behind the human Pathfinder, in the traverse across the boarding platform and shortly arrived into an enclosed area before gaining entry into the repair bay to find the Salarian Pathfinder standing in waiting anticipation.

Lumont glimpsed upon each Tempest crew member as he extended formal greeting, "Welcome aboard, everyone. I'm glad to know that the Tempest has made it safely in our harbor." He turned his head to fixate upon the human Pathfinder, "Pathfinder Ryder, if you and your crew would follow me to the CIC, we have a fight to finish with the Kett." Pathfinder Hayjer began for a spin around to guide Ryder and group into the direction of two free standing elevators located on the right side wall of the repair bay with access caged ladders for the ease of emergency accessibility. The adjacent elevators' criss-cross framework design was fabricated with high-endurance material that shined like stainless steel metal and built to withstand any potential impactful force.

Peebee demanded out loud, "They have _elevators_?! _Why_ doesn't the Tempest have one?"

"Peebee, you've been on the Tempest for how _long_ to realize that it _doesn't_ need one?" The female Turian muttered with a headshake.

The Asari gunslinger countered, "Uh, _less_ ladders to climb?"

Gil Brodie stopped and called out, "Actually, I'll hang out here for while. If you don't mind."

Scott walked in stride with the Salarian Pathfinder, regarding a quick response over his shoulder to the chief engineer, "Knock yourself out." Pathfinder Ryder returned forward to continue looking around and expressed his excitement with a broad smile, "This is really amazing! I can't believe how fast you were able to build this ship under a new record time, Hayjer." Ryder passed under the elevator's steel doorframe to step into a room with transparent walls allowing the Pathfinder to look out into the workroom and glimpse into the direction of the Tempest crew members gathering together into the second elevator.

Liam Kosta turned his head, catching sight of the Pathfinder's glance and offered an eager smirk as he raised an arm to briefly wave in Scott's direction. The squad members quickly vanished once the secondary elevator had started its swift climb. The crisis-response operative's voice rang out, "See you at the top, Ryder!"

The transparent door silently closed after Salarian Pathfinder followed up behind Sara Ryder and Lieutenant Harper. Both women had taken placement into forming an inward-facing wide circle with the Initiative Pathfinders. The conveyor gears were immediately prompted to spin into motion and began the elevator's ascend.

Lumont sounded with the sense of accomplishment in response toward the human Pathfinder's direction, "This project couldn't have been made possible without the dedication of our teams and their group effort. I'd have to say that working with the Angara has offered an insightful experience. They are a hard working bunch and exceptionally generous. It truly was gratifying to have worked on this accomplishment together."

Scott respectfully nodded his head toward the Salarian's direction and composed full regard, "It's definitely a moment that you and your teams should be proud of, Hayjer."

Sara Ryder beckoned inquiry toward Lumont, "How difficult was it to incorporate Angaran tech into the ship's systems?"

The Salarian Pathfinder gently shook his head, "None at all. I was incredibly surprised by how compatible their technology was to sync with the Initiative's electronic components. We owe Sam for the assistance in providing the effortless transition."

Scott began for correspondence but had abruptly turned glance to his surroundings finding long vertically running light sources emitting a bright blue glow on all four walls within the enclosed elevator shaft. Pathfinder Ryder came to realization that the elevator was stopped and quickly spun his attention toward the sealed doorway silently sliding open.

Sara and Cora quickly followed the Pathfinder's gaped stare, quickly diverting their direction to glance into the beginning area of the flight deck.

The small group proceeded forward following behind Pathfinder Hayjer. Scott suddenly came to a sudden halt once out of the elevator room to make his thorough study over the immediate area by slowly turning his head.

The widely circular-constructed room was lined with glowing blue arch supports evenly branched apart while the main lighting sources were illuminated from the orange glow of hologram screens generating from the center of the current room. The projection displays hovered one over the other as an entire cylinder-shaped formation above an enlarged metal circular stationary table. The support beams adjoined together at the ceiling's center point where an overhanging cylinder-shaped centerpiece displayed a solid ring of white-glowing light to shine upon the humanoid figures standing around the combat station. The arch supports continued to follow the long stretch of corridor and reached the end at a closed doorway leading into the Bridge. The walls of both sides of the room were evenly spaced with combat information stations where Communication personnel sat upon swiveling piloting chairs and operated on orange glowing projection interfacing screens.

Lumont Hayjer progressed with several steps forward, stopped and half-turned in his place to look upon the human man. The Salarian announced in gleeful sound, "Welcome to the war room. At this command console, we have a connection to our Initiative alliance channels allowing us to monitor our fleets' progress. Fighter squadrons and covert ops ships can be sent on patrol to any specific star systems to keep a lookout for any suspicious Kett activity. This console also serves as the main Combat Information Center hub. It is uplinked with APEX intel, allowing you to deploy their units where you need them to be. The ship is equipped with broadcast receivers that are able to obtain news or warning reports from each planet, including the Nexus. For the Pathfinder's convenience, there is a video communications interface located in the vidcom room if you desire to hear the latest reports as well as establish a communication connection."

Ryder showed the expression of awe-struck, staring the pillar of glowing screens up and down while slowly pacing around the outskirt of the table, "This is all very impressive."

Pathfinder Hayjer cordially retort, "I have your crew member, Lamees and her AI software, to thank for sharing their ancient technology in upgrading the SAM Node. It has significantly broadened our relay communications throughout the Heleus Cluster while able to transmit through the Scourge clouds without interference. Sam's transmitting frequency has increased to an _instant_ rate."

"It'll save me some time from waiting for someone to answer my call." Pathfinder Ryder had murmured. He turned direction for the closed elevator doors and promptly questioned out loud, "Wait.. where's the rest of the crew? I thought they would have been here."

Cora Harper smirked enthusiastically, "I wouldn't be surprised if they wanted to have a peek around the ship first."

Scott disregarded with a shoulder shrug continued study over the free-floating projection screens, making an inquiry, "Where exactly is the vidcom room? _Not_ that I want to call any _particular_ person right now."

The Salarian proceeded through the war room making a line approach for the closed doorway with Lieutenant Harper and Sara trailing behind. Pathfinder Ryder finished his circle around the war room table and followed in pursuit. Lumont's head spun to the side in order to make his response over his shoulder, "The video communications station is at the command console in the Meeting Room. You will find its location through this room's right-side door and at the end of the access hallway."

Upon approach, the Bridge bulkhead doors silently slid apart granting the small group entrance into the main flight deck. The doors sealed shut after Scott had lastly stepped into the blue hazy glowing room. He momentarily halted to turn his head back and forth giving examination over the surrounding area.

The expanse took on a similar appeal to the Tempest's Bridge architecture with few differences; the piloting seats were instead faced directly away from the Pathfinder navigational controls, having the back of their chairs in direction of the long extension platform and provided ample walking room between. The starboard and port command consoles were both built at eye-level for the ease of the pilots to moderate the flight guiding systems and having additional blue glowing flight instrument screens hovering above the control boards. The span of space was viewed through the one-ninety degree smoothly rounded wraparound window. Pathfinder Ryder glimpsed upon the sight of Initiative crafts spanned across the space field with Kett fighter ships unleashing sprays of glowing bullets.

 **(* _Disclaimer: For mental reference, image search: brian-sum-tempest-bridge01_ *)**

Scott fixated his sight onto the Salarian Pathfinder taking position to one side of the extension platform leading to the navigational controls to divert full attention onto the human man's direction.

Lumont explained, "This craft has already obtained into siege mode which implies that energy converters supply directly into the defense matrix and provides as an extra layer of protection against Kett or any other type of weaponry. While we are in this stage, the propulsion thrusters remain offline in the process of adapting power into the shielding systems and give our energy weapons a greater scale of impact."

The male Turian, whom sat in the port side pilot's chair, gave announcement, "The Gardian anti-missile systems are online and prepped to counter the Kett's projectiles. We're waiting for your next order, Pathfinder."

Ryder shifted glances between Pathfinder Hayjer and the Turian helmsman, "Um.. _which_ Pathfinder are you referring to?"

Lumont's lips seemingly curled into a smile as he motioned one of his long slender hands toward the Pathfinder's station, "Transferal recognition was previously authorized the moment the Tempest came aboard. This ship is _officially_ under your command, Pathfinder Ryder."

Scott abruptly dropped his jaw, half-demanding in the sound of disbelief, "Wait- what? You're _kidding_ , right?"

Sara stood adjacent from Hayjer, crossing her arms under her bust, and broadly smirked, "What? Are you not game enough for this kind of thing, Scott? It would be _very_ hard to believe that my little brother wouldn't want to try out the new guns."

"Oh, I'm game _alright_. Watch and learn, sis." Ryder passed the Salarian to start across the extension platform. The Pathfinder's approach prompted the thin metal construct navigation control board to rise up to waist-height and immediately ignited three blue transparency interfacing screens to hover before the starboard window. The human man outstretched both of his arms, setting his palms down onto the glowing orange interfacing system.

"Sam?"

The artificial intelligence imparted, "All connections are established, Pathfinder. Ready to receive your orders."

The Pathfinder smirked to himself, "Right. Let's see about giving the Kett a little scare, shall we?" He straightened his posture into military form and conducted, "Sam, send the alert to everyone that we're starting our counter attack. Make sure none of our ships get caught into the cross fire. Get a lock onto the Kett fighters that are within range and fire the Gardian Lasers! I want to see what they're capable of."

Pathfinder Ryder turned attentiveness onto the Initiative and Angaran ships swiftly breaking away from the front of the battle field and quickly drew back to provide as cover fire for the Destroyer-size craft.

The Turian co-pilot declared, "Targeting the Kett fighter vessels! Initiating laser systems!"

Scott set his gaze forward to witness several violet-colored beams, with blue-hued tints, suddenly flash long glowing strings of light across the span of darkness. The ultraviolet sprays inadvertently split into multiple threads to become a shower array of light that spontaneously vanished upon touching the exterior surfaces of enemy fighter crafts. A rapid eruption of explosions immediately followed like a small bursting tidal wave spreading through the Kett formations.

"Impressive fireworks, Ryder." Vederia's sound of voice perceived in delight.

The portside helmsman called out alarm, "We have inbound enemy fighters coming at us!"

"Good. They're pissed at us which means we can blow up more of their shit all at once." Scott glimpsed from the corner of his eye as Pathfinder Hayjer had taken up stance on the port side bow beside the navigation control system. The human man returned concentration onto the battle front and pressed, "Take them down by using the Remnant energy beams! While we're at it, launch some torpedoes at one of their flagships to ruffle up some feathers... _bones_.. whatever they have."

The Turian co-pilot's long fingers seemingly raced back and forth upon the glowing interfacing boards, "Acknowledged, Pathfinder. Engaging Remnant weapons."

"We've got you covered, Pathfinder Ryder! Give them hell!" Captain Dunn called over the communications transponder.

Red glowing energy frequency beams stretched into long lines setting target upon the advancing Kett fighters and began to burn through their shielding systems. The enemy fighters swiftly disbanded from squad formation in order to avoid the Remnant weaponry and swiftly regrouped to offer retaliation by unleashing their own spray of rapid gunfire. The allied squadron fleets supplied a wall of red and yellow bullets as they returned fire to defend the Destroyer-sized ship. The grand Remnant ships rapidly expanded another shielding matrix to protect the alliance fleet from the rain of missiles suddenly erupting upon the outer surface of the dark metal layer.

The port helmsman additionally called out without looking over his shoulder, "Unlocking torpedo mounts! Javelin Disruptor projectiles are underway! They're on course for the first Kett flagship on starboard side."

Ryder caught a quick glimpse of the missiles that were prompted for launch and followed the dissipating trails being left behind as the Javelin Disruptor Missiles easily slipped passed the scattered enemy fighter arrangements, continuing on an accelerated course through the space field. The two deadly projectiles lastly converged at the selected impact points, spontaneously unleashing a tremendous surge of deepened purple resonating dark energy that rapidly expanded over the mass of the vessel's hull. At the point of impact, the destructive force of the space-time warp effects shredded through the Flagship's exterior structure and pried the metal framework into disintegrating fragments. The aftermath was followed by a magnified detonation causing a convulsion through the battalion of Kett space crafts. The second Flagship had become adversely turned off course from its motionless placement preceding its collision into the next ship. The two collided vessels staggered for several moments, scraping hulls together in the attempt to regain alignment.

Scott Ryder crossed his arms over his chest with a broaden smirk lifting the corner of his lips. He muttered in disappointed tone, "Well, so much for that.. _at least_ it cuts down the amount of party favors to give out." The Initiative Pathfinder adverted his sight upon the Turian co-pilot by turning his head and retort in coy demeanor, "We've got them scrambled. Let's finish this once and for all. Prepare and launch more torpedo-"

The artificial intelligence injected warning, "Pathfinder, I am detecting multiple Kett craft signatures warp-jumping into the system."

Cora started to demand, " _More_?! I KNEW something like this was going to happen." Lieutenant Harper had taken a step forward toward the female Angaran sitting in the pilot's chair and raised an anxious look.

Pathfinder Ryder returned face forward, unfolding his arms and dropped his hands down onto the metal construct of the navigation systems, and intently watched the projection screens readouts indicating the amount of enemy crafts entering from warp bubbles into the star system. The Pathfinder's eyes darted back and forth to spy the abrupt flashes of light once the Kett ships had made their arrival.

Sara lifted both of her hands to cover over her mouth as she loudly gasped and expressed a surprised look, "Holy shit! Scott!"

The new appeared Kett regiment was expanded into battle formation consisting of five additional Flagships, twenty Assault Frigates, two Combat Battle Cruisers, and one Super Carrier.

Scott gradually shuddered from the sudden cold chill steadily crawling up his spinal column. He quickly shook his head to disregard the sensation and supplied correspondence, "Well, shit. That's not fair.. This is... it's just overkill.."

"Pathfinder," Sam's robotic voice calmly implied interruption, "I am receiving a hailing frequency from one of the Kett Battle ships. Do you wish to accept, Pathfinder?"

Ryder shrugged his shoulders and shifted his stance into a half-relaxed standing posture with his arms folding one over the other over his chest, "I _finally_ get a call from someone. Sure, patch it through, Sam. Let's hear what the Kett have to threaten us with this time."

The starboard window abruptly flashed in the revealing of the Kett Primus.

"Primus, this is.. _unexpected_. I thought we were no longer on speaking terms." Pathfinder Ryder narrowed his eyes, quickly dropping his smirk into a grimacing frown.

The Kett Primus boldly stated in disinterest, "Do not take pride in this notion, Pathfinder. This is by far no means of compensation for the mutual benefit that was agreed upon for the elimination of the Archon prior."

Scott muttered, "I wasn't expecting a _thank you_ card anyway. What do you want?"

"I offer a settlement. The choice presented to you will guarantee that all of the lives taken under your command will be spared from an unfavorable demise."

The human Pathfinder cocked one of his eyebrows into a suspicious expression, "You're offering a bargaining chip? _Let me guess_... exalt everyone _or else_? You know, as tempting as it _sounds_ , I'm just not into the whole idea of getting a face-lift.. I mean, you guys take the word _ugly_ and make it _look_ pretty."

The Primus patiently offered a retort, "Exaltation is presented as a blessing, it's ludicrous to perceive it as an affliction."

"Not the way I _see_ it.."

"Denying this opportunity only permits the conflict to continue.. I have your answer, Pathfinder."

The image of the Kett Primus rapidly dimmed returning the starboard to its former display of the space field.

Scott rolled his eyes and grumbled, " _Charming_ as always."

Lieutenant Harper conveyed her uneasiness as she adverted glance up to the human man, "Something about this doesn't feel right... I just can't put my finger on it."

Pathfinder Ryder turned his head to acknowledge Cora with a nonchalant response, shrugging his shoulders, "She's just trying to scare us. Don't worry about it." Scott returned focus onto the view window. "Anyway, let's finish this up. Sam, keep Sky on standby.. and inform Lamees to come up here. We're going to need the Scourge for this."


	45. Chapter 33

_**(*Disclaimer:**_ _Apologies again for the long wait. I was not satisfied with the previous document and decided to revamp it. I added some extra content that was initially going to be in the next chapter._ _ ***)**_

The Remnant ships had gained into squadron formations in front of the Initiative and Angaran fleets to project a full dark metal wall that provided as a giant shield in preparation for the tidal wave of missiles advancing across the span of the battlefield. The shower of deadly projectiles became a downpour of fiery rain turning into an eruption overspread of explosions bursting over the surface of the Remnant barrier with thunderous blasts resonating after the devastating impacts.

Pathfinder Ryder had quickly spun his head away, raising one of his arms to offer cover for his eyesight from the brief combustions of light, and slowly peered over his forearm upon the view of Kett vessels firing another cascade of missiles starting their swift sweep forward and again taking aim upon the Remnant's shielding matrix. The flooding shower of rockets made their impact, instanteously spreading a cloud of explosions.

Scott grimaced annoyance, "Damn it! When are they going to give us a break?!"

Lieutenant Harper had momentarily turned her head to supply retort over her shoulder, "They're _Kett_ , Ryder! They _DON'T give_ breaks!"

"Well, I'd like to call for a time out!" The human Pathfinder protested out loud.

The female Jardaan stood behind Pathfinder Ryder with a worried look fixated on the glowing yellow-green orb above her left wrist. Lamees expressed fearfulness in her exclaim, "This is not good!"

Cora Harper gave a glance toward the female Jardaan and hinted anxiousness in her demand, "What's wrong, Lamees?!"

"The systems are beginning to fail! The Tehet's constant attacks are adversely depleting the Remnant's power reserves. The shield is becoming weakened!"

The Initiative Lieutenant cursed under her breath, "Shit!" Cora quickly returned her attention up to the Pathfinder, "Ryder, we need a plan! All of our fleets are going to be defenseless!"

Sam's robotic voice announced over the broadcast relay to give warning, "The barrier will not be able to withstand another assault."

Ryder quipped slight agitation, "Yeah, I think I got that the _first time_ , Sam-"

The artificial intelligence abruptly injected warning, "Another missile launch is detected."

Scott had dropped his arm down to his side and half-spun around to look down to the Jardaan technician, "Incoming! Lamees, I hope you got something for us!"

"Yes, of course I do!" Lamees had nodded up to the Initiative Pathfinder, narrowing her gaze briefly before returning her attention onto the hovering orb above her arm, "Malvizon, call upon the Vyjonth! Take position in front of the Remnant forces and prevent the Tehet's weapons from breaching through!"

Pathfinder Ryder returned his direction forward, quickly adverting his sight onto the wave of missiles beginning the ascent across the wide stretch of darkness. Scott suddenly glanced back and forth to either sides of the starboard window taking view of the Scourge's golden fiery threads suddenly emerging from the outer reaches of the space field and rapidly spreading to converge together in front of the Remnant's projection shield. The advancing missiles abruptly collided into the wall of woven tendrils and promptly detonated into a bursting spray that spanned across the barrier-formed dark energy cloud.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" Sara had briefly gaped into the state of surprise, "I didn't know the Scourge could do something like _this_!"

Pathfinder Ryder remarked in sarcasm, "We didn't think it had _any_ practicality.. well, except destroying things." The human man trailed off but suddenly whirled around to return onto Lamees, "Wait a minute! I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner; use it _against_ the Kett! Lamees, can you command the Scourge to go after their ships?!"

The female Jardaan had expressed a brief glowered look up to Scott, answering in the sound of discouragement, "The _Vyjonth's_ original concept was meant to _create_ , _NOT_ destroy..." She shifted her weight briefly onto the other leg and diverted a glance past the Initiative Pathfinder with a sly smile crossing her orange red-colored lips, "In this case, I _suppose_ it can purposed for this such occasion." Lamees affirmed command, "Malvizon, redirect the Vyjonth toward the Tehet crafts and tear them apart!"

"I can't wait to see this! Sam, bring it on screen." Ryder spun around diverting to the Pathfinder's navigational controls and raised his gaze onto the glow of one of the projection windows suddenly igniting to display the overview of the fiery webbings quickly reaching out for the Kett warships.

The enemy battalion immediately commenced defensive counter measures by drenching the chasm of darkness under a shower of glowing bullets, together with a bombardment of missiles, in the attempt to fend off against the mass of dark energy.

Scott raised his hands to place down onto the navigational control board and slowly curled his fingers to grip over the edge of the metal construct in waiting anticipation as the Scourge had become vibrant with a relentless barrage of ammunitions. Pathfinder Ryder adverted his gaze to the sight of three large-sized rockets quickly coming from around the Scourge cloud, leaving behind dense smoke trails in their approach.

"Uh... Sam? _What_ are those?"

The artificial intelligence supplied warning broadcast to all allied communications, "Sensor relays online; detection weapon type indicates the missiles have the same capability comparable to small nuclear warheads. Their flight trajectories are altering course to converge together at a central impact point. The targeting systems are locked onto our coordinates.

Warning; present condition of the Remnant defenses have sustained severe damage due to the previous inflictions and will not be able to withstand a direct impact. I recommend evasive maneuvers."

"Oh great, just what we need; _Kett with nuclear bombs_." Ryder murmured disgruntlement.

Pathfinder Hayjer made a hasty objection, "There isn't enough time to disengage the ship's siege lockdown! The process needs several minutes to revert from the energy conversion before the thruster systems can come back online!"

"Fuck!" Scott cursed out loud, dropping his hands down to form into fists at his sides, and turned a glare toward Lumont, "Are you kidding?! This is going to leave us vulnerable, Hayjer! _Dying_ is NOT my list of things to do today!" Ryder spun his head to return a narrowed look toward the starboard window and demanded out loud, "What about our anti-missile systems? Will they shoot them down?!"

The Salarian Pathfinder quickly shook his head, "I don't think any of our weapons will work to stop them! We didn't know that the Kett would actually _have_ this type of weapon in their arsenal!"

Cora sneered angrily as she turned a glance toward the human Pathfinder and demanded, "When the HELL did the Kett have these kind of weapons in the first place? I bet the bastards were saving it as a last resort!"

"Which is _now_..." Scott muttered and made the call, "Sam! Call the rest of the fleets to get to safety! We're stuck, _so_... let's try to figure something out, _fast_... like _right NOW_ kind of FAST!"

"Initializing the retreat broadcast relay to the fleets." Sam had acknowledged in response prior prompting the communication systems for a withdrawal announcement.

Ryder turned his narrowed gaze onto the Turian co-pilot, "Fire one of the disruptor torpedoes! Or _something_! Anything that works from turning us into radioactive barbeque!"

Sam's calm voice injected, "That would be inadvisable, Pathfinder. The energy disruption range would come within proximity of this ship's exterior, inadvertently causing more harm than good."

Pathfinder Ryder murmured irritably, " _Great_! _Thanks_ for the info, Sam! That's NOT _really_ helping us right now!"

The female Jardaan abruptly shoved Scott aside with a hard shoulder bash into his ribcage, forcing the human man to take a step back, permitting Lamees to take the stand in front of the Pathfinder's control board.

"Lamees, what are you doing?!" Scott had expressed an annoyed look.

Lamees disregarded Ryder's demand, quickly outstretching one of her hands to touch her palm flatly onto the navigational starboard and raised her commanding voice, "Malvizon, move the Remnant barrier forward and keep the blast as far away from this ship as possible! Initialize all remaining power resources into the barricade! Sam, I'm uploading a synchronizing program that will connect Mal into your network's mainframe. Extract power from my armor and use it to maximize the ship's shielding systems!"

"What are you-" Ryder started to ask again but quickly adverted his narrowed look from the Jardaan to the viewing window and watched the ancient Remnant ships speedily advance forward drawing the metal shielding matrix to provide safe distance between the blasting range of the warheads and the Destroyer vessel.

Cora took a step back and turned a worried glance toward the human Pathfinder, "Ah, shit! They're coming in close! We might still be within range of a shockwave, Ryder!"

Scott quipped without looking toward Lieutenant Harper's direction, "At least our chances are better off _than_ the alternative!"

The fleet of Remnant ships broadened their rays of red glowing beams expanding the height and width to a greater length to supply a strengthened enforcement into the protective barrier in preparation for the devastating explosion. The armed projectile weapons ultimately converged together, instantly impacting into a collision explosion that ignited into a soundless rupture that vastly spread out and covered the Remnant's dark metal wall.

"Sam, initiate the window radiation screen!" Lumont Hayjer called out.

An dark tinted overlay suddenly dropped down to cover and conform over the shape of the rounded viewing window to provide as a protective film from the intense brightness of the warheads' explosions while offering the sight of the glowing Remnant ships being overtaken and consumed by the profound combustion.

Sam announced the warning call, "The Remnant fleets have been destroyed, alternatively, the barrier has provided the necessary protection by greatly reducing the radius of the blast. However, sensors give indication that accelerated vibrations have been produced from the detonation. This vessel remains within distance to feel the adverse affects of the shock waves. Shielding systems will be breached within fifteen seconds. I advise that all crew members brace for impact."

"This is what I was preparing for.." Lamees shouted, "MAL! DIVERT POWER TO THE SHIP'S MAIN DEFENSES! NOW!"

An unseen burst suddenly struck and forcefully rocked the ship causing an uncontrollable shudder to rebound within the interior structure of the Destroyer ship. The surrounding crew members in the Bridge room were caught staggering in their places and abruptly thrown down to the floor.

"URK!" A pained grunt escaped through Scott's clenched teeth as the Pathfinder was forced upon his back onto the metal flooring. Ryder gradually regained sense of awareness, reopening his eyes, and grunted in his motions to prop himself onto his elbows into sitting half-upright. "Shit..." He murmured and quickly turned his head to look around the main flight deck. He firstly found both the Turian and Salarian Pathfinder sprawled on the floor on either sides of the co-pilot's chair. Scott briefly grimaced, tightly closing his eyes in his movements to regain into a standing posture and managed to ask out loud, "Is everyone alright?" Ryder spied the human Lieutenant's body lying upon her side with back forcefully pressed against the extension platform's framework and the Angaran pilot on the floor at the foot of her seat. Pathfinder Ryder carefully spun to turn his gaze onto the female Jardaan weakly arising to stand upright and quickly wrapped her arms to grip hold onto the Pathfinder's navigational console.

Malvizon's deep robotic voice conveyed a fearful sound, "Lamees, power systems have dropped to critical levels! We must disconnect from-"

"Hold the connection.. with Sam.. we must ensure that we are truly safe.." Lamees had affirmed in heavy weighted panting. The Jardaan technician's body shuddered violently in her struggle to stand.

Scott quickly reacted to catch Lamees from stumbling backwards by taking a step forward and outstretching both of his arms to loop around the Jardaan's waist offering his strength as leverage to hold her upright.

Lamees turned her head to peer over her shoulder and murmured gratefully, "Thank you.."

"Are you going to be alright, Lamees?"

"Yes.. just very tired.." The female Jardaan slowly nodded in her reply.

Pathfinder Ryder remarked, "That was a bold move. I didn't know you were able to do that."

"It's costly on my life support systems but they will recharge.. What matters is the safety of this crew.. I have done all that I can."

Scott asked worriedly, "Are you _sure_ you're going to be okay? Can you stand?"

Lamees nodded again, responding in exhausted sound, "I am able to.."

Ryder pulled his arms away allowing them to drop at his sides and granted Lamees to stand on her own. He carefully watched the Jardaan technician slowly walk around him and begin her way across the extension platform. Pathfinder Ryder diverted his direction to glance around again, asking out loud, "Sam, what's our status?"

Sam's voice offered response over the communication speakers, "The ship has sustained no significant damage. I am receiving reports of minor inflictions brought upon a small fraction of this ship's crew members. There are no accounts to add to the casualty list."

"That's... a _positive_ way of looking at it." Scott lightly shrugged his shoulders. He had ultimately turned attentiveness onto his sibling's motionless body lying face down on the metal floor in the middle of the Bridge room. "Sara? Ah, shit! Sara!" He called out, his voice giving hint to the sound of rising panic. His boots loudly clattered across the Pathfinder's platform in his race toward his sister's body. Scott quickly dropped down to his knees beside Sara's body and quickly outstretched one of his hands to reach out for her. "Sara?! SARA!"

The human woman's arms were splayed upon the floor to either sides of her head. Sara gradually stirred with a shudder crawling down her body. She quietly groaned in her very gradual motions, turning her head over to peel one of her eyelids open and looked around as if in a dazed state. "Hmmph... wha- Sc-Scott? What.. happened?"

Scott replied with sarcasm, "Well, you know that feeling you get when you shake a popcorn bag? Something like _that_... but at least we didn't get to find out what it's like to be in a microwave."

"That's a relief.." Sara murmured.

Pathfinder Ryder extended his arms out, offering support while Sara slowly pushed herself onto her knees. Scott permitted his twin to lean her body weight into his side as they began to rise and stand together.

Sara grumbled, "Scott, I'm alright. You don't have to treat me like I've twisted my ankle or something... Besides, I'm the _older_ sibling. I'm supposed to be looking out for you."

"And I'm the Pathfinder. It's my _job_ to look out for you.. _and_ all of the other crazies here in Andromeda." Scott corresponded with a smirk and momentarily glanced into the direction of the other crew members within the Bridge area gradually gathering themselves. The Turian and Angaran pilots momentarily staggered to regain into their seats. The human Lieutenant shook off the notions of disorientation while the Salarian Pathfinder had made swift recovery to rise onto his feet.

"Pathfinder," Sam began, "I recommend that an investigation be implemented. Based upon the knowledge and study gained about the different types of Kett artillery, this particular weapon type does not appear to be a genuine model. After analyzing the data results, it is perceived to have the same capabilities as nuclear technology, which can only be found in Ark Hyperion's and Nexus records."

Cora Harper managed to stand, using the extension platform as a solid structure to leverage herself to prop upright onto her knees. She leaned her weight against the metal construct to maintain balance and finally attain into a standing posture. The Lieutenant lifted her head to direct attention up to the human Pathfinder and stated her worry, "That _can'_ t be coincidental. I bet the Archon downloaded the information when he apprehended the Ark. Now the Primus is using that data to build nuclear warheads AND using them against _us_!"

Lumont Hayjer offered, "There's no mistake, the tides are going to be turned against us if the Kett have indeed obtained the technology. We must send this information to the Director Tann right away."

"It's _definitely_ something to worry about.." Scott muttered in agreement. "We'll have to find a way to-"

The Ethar-Juson Captain's voice received over the broadcast transmission, "Scott, our warning systems have identified another squadron of Kett vessels on course for this star cluster. They will arrive momentarily."

Ryder spun his head to look into the direction toward the starboard control console and out loudly demanded, "WHAT?! How many?!" He gave a quick glance down to Sara before easing himself away from his sister and returned forward to race for the navigational systems.

Sam supplied correspondence, "There are multiple Flagship signatures and two additional Combat Battle Cruisers in bound for this system's coordinates."

Scott loudly expressed his agitation, "What the fuck?! _Where_ are they all coming from?!" He hurried across the extension platform to take his place at the bow of the ship. Pathfinder Ryder glanced into the direction of the dark energy cloud and inquired, "Sam, what's the status on the first Kett fleets? Were their ships destroyed by the Scourge?"

"The Kett forces remain on grid, Pathfinder. None have been destroyed."

"God damn it-" The human Pathfinder let out a heavy to quickly compose military form and raised the question, "Did the Angaran and Initiative fleets make it out of here at least?"

"Yes, they have arrived in the Pytheas star system moments prior the nuclear warheads' detonation." The artificial intelligence answered calmly.

Scott expressed a sigh of relief, "Good.. but that leaves us alone to deal with the Kett.. and it doesn't look like this party is going to be over any time soon.. Hey, Sky? Are you still with us?"

Sky quipped diligently, "The Ethar-Juson fleets remain, Scott."

The artificial intelligence gave alert over the broadcast relay systems, "Detection sensors have received incoming warp signatures. The second wave of Kett ships are beginning arrival."

"Sky, keep your ships hidden until I give the signal! Sam, put the Kett on screen!" Pathfinder Ryder quickly returned his attention forward onto the enlarged projection screen lighting up the view of a vast armada of Kett crafts suddenly emerging from warp bubbles to take a flank position from across the massive span of the space field. Ryder outstretched his arms to place his hands upon the Pathfinder's navigation systems. Scott cocked his eyebrow, asking aloud in nonchalant sound, " _Should_ I be surprised they're trying to box us in?"

Pathfinder Hayjer supplied objection, "Having a newly built ship destroyed in its _first_ battle might prove impractical for a just cause, Ryder. This ship is not fitted to withstand a legion of Kett all at once."

Scott smirked slyly toward the Salarian Pathfinder's direction, "Don't worry, Hayjer, we'll make it out without a scratch. You'll see."

Sara uttered sarcasm under her breath, "Uhh, that's _reassuring_.. considering how _many_ times you dented mom's hover car in the past.."

"The Kett have launched their fighters, Pathfinder. They are inbound for our coordinates." Sam hailed warning.

Pathfinder Ryder redirected his full attention forward to the large display screen and curled his lips further into a beaming grin. "Alright, Sky, let's see what your people can do!"

The rush of a cold shiver raced down Scott's spine as the Captain of the Ethar-Juson forces commanded in a resonating echo, "Deactivating cloaking systems. Coordinating network configurations for combat. Fleet communication frequencies open. Active-defense weaponry and auto-targeting systems online."

A shroud of glowing light started a swift flow, from one side of the great chasm of darkness to the other, to quickly bask the battlefield with green radiance. The brilliance of the light curtain rapidly dispersed just as quickly as it had covered over the expansion of space in the revealing of the dark silver armada. The Ethar-Juson flotillas were split into two separate full scale squadrons, taking placement as wall formations directly behind each of the Kett's front lines and boxing the enemy fleets in. Two Titan crafts were among the ranks of the various ship scale sizes, one each taking defensive position behind each of the Ethar-Juson battalions.

Scott quickly turned his side-to-side, glancing to both sides of the starboard window, and found a handful of silver space crafts, including a Carrier class and some Force Auxiliary vessels with a mixture of battleships, lying in defensive formations on either sides of the Destroyer ship.

Sky continued the sound of command over the broadcasting relays, "Deploy enhancement defenses and cover the Pathfinder's vessel with an energy barrier. Dispatching fighter drones to commence interception with Kett forces."

The human Pathfinder observed a beam of light projecting from one of the reserve ships to overlay the starboard's viewing window under a silver translucent glow. Ryder quickly adverted his attention to the sight of a silver cascade falling from the Carrier's under belly as swarms of smooth oval-shaped drone fighters were launched from the giant bay. The drone ships abruptly spray-scattered into all directions with long glowing green light tails trailing behind giving the appearance of a visual light show. Kett forces were immediately confronted by the dark silver drones as the unfathomable swiftness of the small crafts began their advancement, starting into a circling rotations and immediately barraging enemy fighters under rapid laser fire. The Tri'sar-plas'conic high energy frequencies effortlessly seared through the defense shielding systems, ultimately breaching through the exterior hulls, and igniting the enemy ships into sudden explosions.

"Captain Neyblix, the Kett are altering trajectory to realign their cannons. They are rebounding with counter attack against our fleets. Missiles launched and inbound for our ships." The voice of Lieutenant Kalis announced over the broadcast transmitters.

"Confirmed, Lieutenant. Set full power to the Auxiliary systems and divert to forward shielding. Activating deflection output. Bring the Plaz'rah-cor disruptors online."

"Affirmative, Captain. Engaging deflection systems."

Scott turned his head back and forth to glance between the two outside Ethar-Juson groups and quickly raised attentiveness to one of the Ethar-Juson's great-sized battleships located behind the first Kett fleet. The silver vessel projected an intensified Tri'sar energy beam that suddenly divided into countless light rays and funneled outward to simultaneous lock onto the incoming wave of missiles. The rockets were caught under the green energy beams' light, abruptly seizing the projectiles in mid course and prompted the detonation mechanisms to spontaneously erupt into brilliant bursts before reaching their targets.

Ryders's expression contorted into gaped amazement, momentarily dropping his jaw and widening his eyes, "How the.. what kind of disruptors are those?"

Sam imparted explanation, "The Plaz'rah'-cor Disruptors are cataloged in the Ethar-Juson archive, Pathfinder. They produce an energy frequency capable of rendering an artillery weapon's fire power ineffective, essentially, disabling _all_ primary functions, or alternatively triggering premature detonation. Additionally, it is efficient against space crafts as well. This anti-weapons system is similar to the Initiative's Electromagnetic Pulse but in a condensed-controlled form. Its properties can be used against selected targets without adversely disabling our own devices."

"That's pretty damn impressive." Cora remarked in astonishment. "This certainly would _have_ been useful in the fight with the Archon.."

Pathfinder Ryder made an agreeable nod toward the human Lieutenant, "It definitely ups our odds of winning.. speaking of, I hope this _isn't_ the grand finale. I'd actually like to see more what the Ethar-Juson have to offer."

Sky offered retort in devious tone, "This battle is _yet_ to be over. I am being generous and building the anticipation for you, Scott."

Ryder returned sarcastically, "How _considerate_ of you, Sky... you're at least going to save me some of the action, right?" He adverted his attention onto the Ethar-Juson Carrier ship.

"This is meant to add to your understanding of our technology-"

Lieutenant Kalis' voice injected, "Captain Neyblix, the Kett vessels are locking onto our ships. They are preparing to fire their cannons."

Sky retained military composure and gave the order, "Intercept weapon fire."

The human Pathfinder diverted forward onto the viewing window and called out in hasty sound, "Sam, can you get this on screen?"

An enlarged projection screen appeared on the right side of the starboard window and hovered in place allowing the crew members to watch the various Kett ships lining direction for their cannons to take aim toward the Ethar-Juson fleets to begin unleashing retaliation fire.

Green strings of light suddenly zipped across the ravine of darkness from the unseen turrets as the dark silver ships supplied a nullifying strike, causing a collision with the ammunitions to abruptly impact into a devastation of eruptions that filled the space field between the opposing factions with a giant mass of explosions.

Missile blasts rebounded against the silver transparent barriers and briefly lighted the Ethar-Juson's defense systems aglow as the protective shielding sustained against the small explosions from scathing the silver ships. A squadron of polished vessels swiftly gained into v-shaped flight formation, easily passing through the silver glowing shield, and began the charge toward the battle front. The Assault Frigate vessels were smoothly designed, taking resemblance to the shape of almonds with the bows of the ships slightly curved down, with two glowing green bands of light running horizontally on either sides of the under bellies of each craft.

A great volley of yellow glowing bullets expanded into a wide spray as the Kett regiments continued to discharge another progressing cascade of bullets. The Ethar-Juson crafts swayed with astounding speed, effortlessly avoiding the raining flurry of bullets, and progressed in their advancement upon the Kett fleets. Enemy frigate class vessels intercepted by unloading another spray of bullets in the attempt to hinder the small legion of Ethar-Juson assault ships. The silver crafts returned the exchange of gunfire with an unyielding shower of energy beams that effectively pierced through the exterior hulls of the Kett ships, completely searing through the dark green metal, and igniting the interiors of the enemy space crafts with a green glowing implosion before setting the vessels to spontaneously explode.

"Whoa! THAT is incredible!" Cora Harper had expressed her amazement.

"Drone infiltration sequence initializing." The voice of Captain Skryonn spoke in firm sound, "Lieutenant Zlarik, make ready your ships to prepare for combat."

The low rumbling voice of the Bhlil-lyth Lieutenant responded in the obvious sound of battle-ready agitation, "Acknowledged, Captain. Beginning approach."

The Ethar-Juson's Battleship class ships began breaking from their formations to gather into a reformed squadrons on both sides of the battlefield. Each ship appeared as if the space crafts were turned to fly upright on the longer extending wings like grand standing towers. On the very top of the ship a short wing fin was built upon the main command center which took resemblance of a narrowed beak extending forward from the hull's framework. Just below, on either sides of the ship's central construction design consisted of two pontoons stretching far forward and causing a large gap in between. The weaponry systems consisted of gun batteries running in a single horizontal line on the outer sides of the separated extensions.

 _ **(*Disclaimer:**_ _I took example of Eve Online's Gallente Myrmidon ship_ _ ***)**_

Pathfinder Ryder returned his sight onto the fighter drones reforming their structural framework into the shape of broad head arrow tips as the small ships regrouped into a green swarm cloud that began swiftly moving forward. The Ethar-Juson drones were swift to overwhelm the first of the enemy fleets under a glowing tidal wave, abruptly dropping from formation, and sharply impaling through the dark green exterior metal. Using their broadened edges, the small fighters were able to secure their small hulls within the interior framework of the Kett ships and began forcibly integrating a connection uplink into the crafts' electronic circuitry.

"Our drones have successfully breached, Captain Neyblix." Lieutenant Kalis announced over the communications speakers. "Attempting to suppressing the bypass security protocols. System lock down established. Seizing control of flight guiding systems. The enemy ships are now under our command, Captain."

Sky sounded with combative diligence, "Return course and set their targeting systems onto their own ships."

The controlled Assault Frigates had circled around in order to fully divert their flight paths to line direction for their own forces and accelerated forward, promptly engaging a barrage of missiles and zipping bullets.

"Flight guiding systems are locked out! We cannot withdraw!" The communications speaker conveyed the deepened voice of a Kett proclaiming in warning sound.

Scott turned his head back and forth with a quizzical expression, "Sam, what are we hearing?!"

The voice of the Kett Primus nearly shouted over the transmitter's speakers, "Destroy those that have been forced against us!"

The artificial intelligence supplied correspondence, "We are retrieving the Kett communication and broadcast frequencies through the connection uplink provided by Captain Neyblix."

"They can't hear us... _can_ they?" Ryder reluctantly asked out loud.

Sara glanced bewilderment between Scott and the viewing window and demanded in the sound of disbelief, "What the- wait.. are they.. they're _going_ to attack their own ships?!"

Sky's voice injected profound declaration, "Lieutenant Zlarik, initiate the attack!"

Pathfinder Ryder glanced back and forth between the two Bhlil-lyth grouped forces charging into the battle fronts. The legion of dark silver ships gave no hesitation to ignite their vessels' propulsion systems, leaving behind red blazes from the afterburner trails, and sending the towering Battleships to speed forward with incomprehensible velocities. The Tri'sar weapon turrets pivoted into simultaneous directions quickly unleashing wide spreads of glowing green beams of light that swiftly gashed across the Kett ship's exterior hulls and burned scorch marks into the dark green metal. The incendiary indentations began rapidly expanding in length, branching out like vines, to quickly overtake the space crafts' outer plating and continued burning through to the interior.

The Kett Primus' voice broadcasted in demand over the speakers, "Damage reports!"

"Power systems are fluctuating- we cannot-" The deep voice of a Kett soldier abruptly cut out as a rupture of bursting implosions began expanding from both sides of the space field and generated into radiating brilliance as the explosions widely stretched out into a blinding light that covered the entire battle field.

Scott took a sudden step back and quickly raised one of his arms to shield over his eyes, exclaiming his surprise, "HOLY SHIT!" He slowly dropped his arm down once after the incredible light show had ultimately dispersed and took glance upon the shattered fragments of green metal scattered throughout the star cluster. Ryder adverted view onto the few remaining Kett ships that included a handful of Flagships, the Carrier, and one Combat Battle Cruiser.

Lieutenant Cora Harper dropped her mouth into gaped astonishment, "Oh my.."

"Primus, our forces have become decimated!"

The Primus seemingly expressed agitation, "NO! This can't be! Assess their weapon systems! We must find a way-"

"Primus." The mysterious deep voice resonated with a simultaneous sounding echo causing Pathfinder Ryder to have an uncontrollable shudder, as if a shroud of ice had been placed abound his shoulders.

The Kett Primus made the call out, "Understood, Senator. All remaining ships, initiate for retreat!"

 _ **(*Disclaimer:**_ _Perfect example of the Kett Senator's voice respectfully barrowing from; Anti Nightcore - New Elysium_ _ ***)**_


	46. Chapter 34

"Sam, can we get the damage reports on our fleets that made it back to the Pytheas system?" Cora Harper had asked aloud as she walked with the Initiative Pathfinder, and Sara Ryder following behind, as the trio started the trek from the Bridge into the war room.

The robotic voice of the artificial intelligence affirmed, "Of course. I will have them momentarily uploaded to the Combat Information Center's platform, Lieutenant Harper."

Scott whipped his head to look at the human Biotic and gave her a narrowed-puzzled look, "Who do you think that was that the Primus spoke to? Rather _what_ , I should say. I didn't think the Kett had a higher chain of command above the Archon. I thought the Archon was the one calling all of the shots."

Cora gave a glance toward him and frowned with response, "If you remember the information we gathered on Voeld that had led us up to the Primus wanting to overthrow the Archon from his position because he wasn't playing by _Kett rules_. The Kett have _someone_ higher up to report to and based on that information the Archon was ignoring them and instead playing by his own rules."

Sara additionally supplied, "He wanted to use Meridian as a weapon to gain an advantage. From what we understand about the Kett, even _that_ was below their standards."

"And we've all seen how _well_ that worked out for him." Scott Ryder quipped in a mutter.

All three Initiative personnel came into the war room and directly approached the CIC console where they found Pathfinder Hayjer already standing at the station looking over the hovering display screens with one of his long slender arms crossed over the other and drumming his fingers on his opposite elbow seemingly in thought. The Salarian, and the few crew members that operated at the Combat station, had taken notice of the three figures and gave room to Cora and both Ryder siblings to stand near to the control board.

Lumont acknowledged them with a nod and turned his attention toward the human Pathfinder first to give remark, "I'll have to say, that was an extraordinary display of tenacity, Ryder. I was a little worried that you might have become overwhelmed by the sudden change to take command of this ship. It was the right choice giving it over to you. I hope that this ship exceeds all expectations."

Scott nodded, "I'll admit, I was more or less.. _surprised_. It's like being handed the keys of a new sports car. There's _NO_ way I would pass up the opportunity to take it for a test drive."

"Well, it is in my hope that this ship serves you well, Pathfinder." Lumont had acknowledged in slight amusement.

Sara uttered in sarcasm under her breath, "In other words; _don't blow it up._ "

Scott shot his sister a quick narrowed look over his shoulder. He offered no comeback and returned his attention back to the Salarian Pathfinder.

Lumont Hayjer seemingly smiled in polite regard to redirect the conversation, "I took the liberty of having your belongings brought on board and placed into the Pathfinder's private quarters, Ryder. There are also extra rooms to spare for the crew members of the Tempest to choose from."

"Thank you, Hayjer. I'll make sure the kids don't make a mess and play nice with the others." Ryder made another swift look over his shoulder to give a warning glance toward his sibling.

The Salarian dipped his head in respect before turning away and returning to his former at the CIC platform.

Pathfinder Ryder spun his direction to Lieutenant Harper, whom had stood silently before the console with her left arm raised up and covered by the orange glow of her Omni-tool. Cora had briefly lifted her head from reading over the analysis report prompted on the orange readout screen displayed above her arm and raised her sight onto one of the hovering screens projecting from the CIC's platform. In her peripheral vison, Lieutenant Harper had taken notice of Scott's movement into facing into her general direction and spoke in her professional mannerism, "I'm just going over the reports right now. Here's the list of casualties and what ships we lost in the fight. It looks like just a small number." She next offered a soft sigh of relief and gave quiet praise, "Thank goodness. I think it could have been a lot worse if Sky's fleet hadn't shown up."

Hayjer had momentarily turned his head and concurred with Cora's statement, "I'm in agreement with you, Lieutenant. If it hadn't been for Pathfinder Ryder having brought the Ethar-Juson into the alliance then today's turnout _would_ have been a lot worse."

"I'm just thankful we weren't turned into nuclear barbeque." Scott Ryder had shown his own look of reprieve.

Cora Harper finally shifted her attention toward the human Pathfinder's direction by spinning her head and stated, "I'll have Sam forward the message that we're on our way to the rendezvous point."  
"Good idea. We should at least let everyone know that we're still alive... I really don't want to add another notch on my death certificate."

"Something troubles me," the Lieutenant murmured in hinted worry sound as she clicked off the orange glow of her Omni-tool and lowered her arm, "it's obvious that the Kett have found a way to obtain nuclear technology and have _already_ built missiles to use against us."

The human man offered response, "The Archon could have hacked into Hyperion's systems and uploaded it when he hijacked the Hyperion."

"Now _there's_ a pleasant thought," Sara retort in sarcastic tone out loudly, "I wonder what else he could have uploaded from the Ark. _Hopefully_ the Archon didn't have access to anything _else_. I _really_ don't appreciate anyone going through my personal things. _Especially_ my memories."

Scott cocked an eyebrow, turning a bland look onto his sibling, and crossed his arms over his chest, "Don't worry about it, Sara. There's really nothing the Archon could have used even if he did have access into your brain."

The Salarian Pathfinder cleared his throat to redirect the attention of the three Initiative personnel toward him and lowered his voice down to a cautious mutter, "There's also the possibility that the information _could_ have been traded out by one of our own people."

Both Scott and Cora Harper exchanged concerned looks to one another.

Pathfinder Ryder brought his voice down to a murmur, "If that's true, then _I_ have _another_ problem to worry about. Someone from our own side cutting a deal with the Kett.. It's not my day for rainbows and sunshine, is it?"

Sara gave rise to another snide remark, "You just have bad luck is all, Scott. Don't worry, it'll pass." Her twin gave her a hard stare.

Scott's attention returned to the human Biotic as Cora assured quietly, "It's all theory, of course, Ryder. We can't automatically presume that one of our own would betray us already to the Kett _after_ what we've all been through, especially the damage the Archon had caused and left behind."

"It's something I'd like to write off and no longer have to worry about.. but that's wishful thinking." Ryder added, "Couldn't we just get along? For five minutes... or is that asking too much?"

Lieutenant Harper's lips creased into a frown, "I'm afraid that's part of the Pathfinder's job to ensure that everyone plays nice, or at least _fair_ , with one another."

"It'd probably be a lot easier if we provided shock collars for everyone. If someone misbehaves, they get a little jolt... Hey, you think-"

Cora gave Scott a stern look, "No, Ryder. I seriously doubt that Sky would go through with _that_ idea, let alone, having Tann's permission."

Scott turned his head away to let out a heavy sigh with an eyeroll, "Oh, right. We have to consider the _wrath of Tann_ otherwise we lose our jobs..." He tilted his head, adverting his eyes toward his sister from an angled look, "That.. wouldn't be a bad thing, would it? We'd be one short a Pathfinder but that shouldn't be a problem. I'm positive I can be _easily_ replaced anyway."

The human Pathfinder straightened his posture and made a hopeful smirk, "And that would mean I'd no longer have to deal with Tann."

Lieutenant Harper crossed her arms under her bust and shifted her weight onto the other leg while giving Scott Ryder a nonchalant look, "That's _never_ going to happen. Tann couldn't afford to lose our Pathfinder, especially for all _he_ has _done_ for this galaxy... admittedly, _you_ would be difficult to replace, Ryder."

Sara placed her hands on her hips and gave retort, "I can't believe I'm saying this but... I agree with Cora."

Scott's lips broadened into a wide grin, "And the Pathfinder wins again."

His sister dramatically rolled her eyes.

The human Biotic reserved a chuckle but had smiled instead with a head shake. Cora unfolded her arms and began to raise her left arm to ignite the Omni-tool's glow. She had kept her attention on the human Pathfinder for a moment longer to speak in formal tone, "I've got some work to do and reports to fill out. I'll have Sam inform you when we reach the rendezvous point, Ryder."

.

.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Liam?"

Scott Ryder walked alongside the crisis-response operative while the two human men wore adorned in their protective gear, with helmets underarm, and began the traverse from one of the transport ship landing pads into the expanded city of Prodromos.

Liam Kosta gave a gradual reluctant nod, "Yeah, I'm sure. At least, I think I am. Not sure how I can match up to a Pathfinder, as far as leading goes. Besides, I agreed to it. I can't break a promise to Augie for all he's done for me."

Pathfinder Ryder smirked and clapped a hand on Liam's shoulder, "Let's just say that the _little_ incident when _you_ rescued Verand was a testament of your leadership skills." Scott dropped his arm down to his side and turned his attention forward to the tall architectures that composed of the Mayor's office and administrative buildings.

Liam shot the Initiative Pathfinder a firm look, "Let's NOT talk about _that_."

"Don't worry, I won't put it on your resume, Kosta."

"Thanks." The human operative stopped, slowly spinning around, and raising his gaze up to the blue sky.

Ryder also halted in his steps and spun around to follow Kosta's look into the sky above.

"I'm sure gonna miss everything and everyone. Mostly Jaal and Zeemi. _Especially_ Peebee."

Pathfinder Scott Ryder returned his attention onto the human operative, "Well, you know, I have a frequent flyer's discount. Being the Pathfinder and all, I get to go where I want. Although, I don't think Tann would allow me to put in a request for a vacation any time soon."

Liam lightly chuckled with a smirk as he diverted into facing the Pathfinder's direction, "Even the Pathfinder needs some down time. Just make sure you drop by and visit. I'll make sure to have the soccer field ready. Maybe work something out with Augie to get a proper one."

Scott extended his hand for Liam Kosta to accept, they gripped their gauntlets firmly, and pulled into bumping shoulder-to-shoulder.

The crisis-response operative broadened his smirk as he stepped back and released his grip from the Pathfinder's hand, "Good to have you as a friend, Ryder. Thanks for pulling through for me. Especially on that _thing_ we won't discuss. I promise I won't tell anyone about Habitat Seven."

"I better not see any vids put on display in the Nexus commons." Ryder gave his friend a firm look.

"Don't worry. I'm the only one with the original copy."

Scott cocked an eyebrow. He gripped the rim of his helmet in one hand and crossed his arms over his broad chest plate in his asking, "You didn't show anyone else... _did_ you?"

Liam turned his head away, lightly shrugging, and shifted his weight to the other leg as he spoke, "Of course not.. well, maybe. If you want to count Jaal."

Scott spoke sternly, "This was _our_ agreement, Liam." He briefly dropped his head down, letting out a spurious distraught sigh. Ryder lifted his head up to stare his friend down and tried for a serious look, "Do you know how embarrassing it would be if that vid got out? I _have_ a reputation to consider."

Kosta smirked with a sly response, "Yeah, I'm sure. The Pathfinder's reputation is _more_ important than giving everyone in Andromeda a good laugh." Liam turned at the waist to look into the direction of the administrative buildings and returned to facing his friend, "Well, I'll see you around, Ryder. And don't forget about dropping by for a visit." The two men exchanged another handshake before releasing and stepping back. Kosta started his trek briefly walking backward and gave a wave of farewell before spinning around and starting into a dash toward the Mayor's architecture.

The Pathfinder turned his glance from the crisis-response operative onto the sight of a large crowd of people standing outside of the perimeter of the entryway leading into the administrative buildings.

Scott asked aloud, "Hey, Sam, what's going on with this bunch? Are they throwing a party? Did you forget to get the party invitation?" Ryder watched the bunch of people gradually standing aside and letting Liam pass through, some had given a pondering glance as the crisis-operative weave around the figures and few had slowly adverted their attention toward the direction of the Initiative Pathfinder.

The robotic voice of Sam answered calmly, "In the Nexus reports, this is the group of activists who were before against and still refrain from the idea of the alliance with the Ethar-Juson."

Scott cursed, "Ah, fuck! I almost forgot. They're the protestors that Addison mentioned about. Well, since I'm here, I might as well look into it... As much as I _enjoy_ protests." He trailed off into a sarcastic mutter. Pathfinder Ryder began to walk forward but abruptly halted by the sound of Sam's voice prompting, "Pathfinder, I am receiving a communication relay from Captain Neyblix. He wishes to speak with you on the matter of importance.

Scott acknowledged, "Patch him through, Sam."

"Scott." Sky's voice resonated with a faint echo as he spoke over the Pathfinder's receiver.

"I'm here, Sky. What do you have for me?"

"If you recall, this is the planet where I had previously traced the Benefactor's trail.. If you still desire to seek them out."

Ryder nodded, "Why not? You've actually saved me the trouble of wanting to break up _another_ protest group... _Not_ that I'm complaining. The last one didn't end up so well. Batarians and Pathfinders are not a good mix.. Besides, I want to find out who killed Jien Garson and why the Benefactor tried to black mail my dad. I'm also dying to know why they funded this whole Andromeda project in the first place... my curiosity is starting to get the better of me."

"Do not allow it to overpower your _better_ judgement, otherwise, the surprise will be more than you had intended a bargain for." The Ethar-Juson Captain advised.  
Pathfinder Ryder smirked, "Andromeda has always been full of surprises at every turn. I think I'm over the shock factor."

Sky informed in patient tone, "Very well. I am presently located at the broadcasting tower on the plateau above the city of Prodromos."

"Alright. On my way.. And don't think about starting without me. I hate being left out on all the fun." Scott gave acknowledgement with a hint of his derisive manner.

.

.  
Scott had made the ascend with the modified all-terrain vehicle to the top of the plateau that overlooked the constructs of the city far below. He hopped down from out of the cab of the Nomad and landed on the sand-dusted rock surface. Pathfinder Ryder jogged in his approach for the Ethar-Juson Captain awaiting beside the communications relay tower with his silver arms crossed over his chest. The Initiative Pathfinder had replaced his helmet over his head and locked the sealing mechanism of his battle armor with his headgear. He briskly walked up to stop before Skryonn and turned a look up to the broadcast tower. Ryder raised the question as he returned his attention onto the taller figure, "So let me guess, you pinpointed the Benefactor's _exact_ location and you're going to save me all of the trouble of having to fly all over Andromeda following the breadcrumb trail?"

Sky lightly shrugged, "I wish to say that I had intended for the same outcome, however, that is not the case. The interfacing systems have pinged this tower as the beginning source of the Benefactor's, as you say, _breadcrumb trail._ I do, on the other hand, have good news. We don't have to leave Eos right away to trace the signal. The Benefactor may, in fact, have settled on Eos as their means of a hideaway. This is only _speculation_ , of course."

Ryder leaned his weight onto the other leg in his relaxing posture and folded his arms over his chest plate. Cocking his head to the side, Scott murmured quiet relief, "At least it's a start. I want to say that _I guess_ that's a lot better than having to race across the galaxy only to end up in the same place _twice_. Do you know how much of a waste of time that is? I mean, I could be spending that time at the beach! But, _no._ Everyone seems to believe the Pathfinder _doesn't_ NEED a break. I'm going to write a formal complaint to Tann and DEMAND Pathfinder compensation for all MY _time_ that was wasted."

Sky tilted his head as if raising a questionable look under the flawless metal visor. "The beach?"

"Yeah," Scott shrugged a shoulder and briefly turned his head away, "What could be more exhilarating than surfing?"

Captain Neyblix murmured as he lowered his arms down to his sides and began to spin around, "You need a new hobby.. or at least a different form of the same entertainment. I shall later introduce you to space surfing."

Scott's attention quickly snapped onto the Ethar-Juson as Sky had turned his back to the Pathfinder, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He briskly stepped forward to walk in quick stride with the Ethar-Juson as the two figures approached the Nomad, "Hang on a second.. you said; _space surfing_? How is that even possible? And when did you know how to surf?"

Sky only turned his head to divert focus onto Ryder with unseen eyes, "It was not my original concept but I had initially came up with the idea to use its method for traveling purposes across the surface of moons or planets that lacked a reliable gravitational force."

"Huh. I didn't figure you as the type for such a thing as _sports_ , Sky."

"Pathfinder," Sam's voice injected open communication to both figures, "If I may, this discussion is contrary to the present matter."

Ryder narrowed his eyes and frowned, "Sorry, Sam.. Back to topic.. Where do we start, detective?"

.

.

Scott brought the armored vehicle to a halt on the outside perimeters of the reforming city within the ring of mountains and climbed down from the Nomad's driver side. He spun his direction to face into the bustling small city as the new residents proceeded with the expansion of the rebuilding the viability with the once lost site.  
"Site One? Are you _sure_ the Benefactor's here, Sky?"

Captain Neyblix started forward in his long stride, "This precinct had at once been one of the beginning settlements of the Andromeda Initiative's successful establishment.. Prior to the Kett invasion.. There were many residents here during the time of the uprising which might _also_ include Jien Garson's murderer. The figure you and Sam had identified was a human male."

Ryder stopped in his tracks and implied hesitation, "Um... That was _several_ months ago, Sky, when the Kett were invading the Initiative's settlements.. Many of our people were killed and very few escaped. I have my doubts that the man we're looking for is even still alive."

Sky continued forward and began progress through the city of Promise, the Pathfinder hastily raced up to match speed with the Ethar-Juson's swift steps. Skyronn prompted a glowing green screen above his left arm and displayed it wide enough for the human Pathfinder to glimpse at, "I have compiled the list of the survivors who had fled from the Kett onslaught here on Eos. There are a few distinctions that separate out from the rest; there was a large number of _human_ occupants on this planet at that time and only a handful that had survived and escaped the Kett invasion."

"Unfortunately, Kett were notorious for taking prisoners."

"That shall no longer be the case, Scott." Sky had assured before turning direction for one of the main buildings.

Ryder adverted to quickly follow, "Whoa! Sky, slow down, would ya?!"

The green display screen above the Ethar-Juson's arm displayed another readout. Sky had given a glance to it and looked around, "By these statement of facts, you had explored the Promise settlement and found that there had been one survivor that remained for a longer duration of time than the rest. Clancy Arquist."

Scott nodded his helmet, "Yeah, he was salvaging whatever he could and selling it so he could survive out here. When I first found him, he locked himself up in one of these buildings, although... I think I remember Sam saying there was an error, or something, that Clancy _technically_ was supposed to be on the Nexus as one of the dock workers."

The artificial intelligence responded, "That is correct, Pathfinder. I had discovered error in the records implying that Mr. Arquist was stationed on the Nexus upon our first arrival to Eos."

"Why had he chosen to stay while the others escaped and returned to the Nexus?" Captain Neyblix inquired.

Ryder quipped, "He plays hooky a lot apparently."

Sky tilted his head and seemingly gave the Pathfinder a narrowed look through the silver visor as if to imply another missed detail for the human man to figure out.

The realization slowly sank in as Ryder muttered, "And _that_ doesn't sound remotely suspicious... Sam? Can you locate our old friend Clancy?"

"Of course, Pathfinder. One moment. Searching through transport logs and Nexus traffic control records."

Scott grumbled to himself, "Please don't tell me he's not here."

Sam gave no hesitation to respond, "Clancy Arquist is not presently located on planet Eos. In the Nexus data reports, it states that he is currently located on the Nexus."  
"Great, _just great_. I had a feeling that he wouldn't be here... I just can't get cut a break and have a chance for an easy day." Pathfinder Ryder heaved a drawn out sigh, "Alright. Let's get back to the ship and head for the Nexus... The sooner the better. I hear the beach calling my name."

The communication link prompted on, "Pathfinder Ryder, do you copy?"

The human man gave a glance toward Skryonn and gave silent indication for the Ethar-Juson Captain to wait. Scott raised his freehand to his ear and received the call, "Professor Herik? Is that you? Are you here... on Eos? What about Dr. Aridana and Chief Lucan?"

"We're all here, Pathfinder, and yes, we're here on the planet. We wanted to expand our research and continue our work at the Prodomos science facility." Leynomi's voice supplied response over the channel.

Scott uttered, "In other words, the Nexus was becoming overcrowded, right?"

Doctor Aridana remarked hastily, "Something like that. The Nexus is limited on spacing and it's hard to complete our work when we're elbowing each other, especially now that we have a full team."

"Could you come by the science facility here at Prodomos? There's... _something_ we need to discuss with you. It's very urgent." Professor Herik spoke in earnest.  
"Well, I am _kind of_ in the middle of _something_..." Scott shot a look toward Sky, whom gave Ryder a cordial nod of confirmation to proceed without the Ethar-Juson, " _But_ I guess I've got some time to swing by before we ship off for the Nexus."

"Excellent! We'll be here in the lab waiting. " Herik spoke before cutting the communication link.

The human Pathfinder dropped his hand to his side and returned his attention toward Sky, "Looks like I've got something _else_ to take care of real quick. The Benefactor just has to wait another day before we decide to crash their party."

Skryonn nodded his helmet, "I shall await for your arrival on your vessel, Scott. In that mean time, perhaps there is more information that I can gather about _your friend_ and his connection to the Benefactor."

"Good idea, Sky." The human man had given his nod of approval.

.

.

Scott had started for the science facility complex, which had become a constructed network of buildings that encompassed a great portion of the dry desert landscape to compensate for the science base's growth in the expansion of the Andromeda Initiative's research on Eos.

The transparent double doors silently hissed open upon the Pathfinder's approach as Scott entered into the main lobby of the building and made his way through to the research labs. He walked the length of the hallways, passing by the new faces of scientists that had been welcomed out of stasis in the recent months, and finally came through the doorway. Scott had briefly stopped in place, giving a swift look around. He spotted out Doctor Adriana and Professor Herik amongst the group of medical researchers. Scott proceeded forward, taking his first approach toward the Salarian scientist.

"Professor Herik?"

The Professor turned his direction to Scott and nodded gratefully, "Ah, Pathfinder, glad you could make it. Thanks for coming on such short notice." He started forward toward the human man, "If you would follow me. As I had mentioned before, this is a matter of urgency that I wished to discuss with you in private."

Scott spun himself to walk with Herik and stated with sound enthusiasm, "If it has anything to do with reverse exaltation, then I'm all for it."

"Not quite, I'm afraid, Pathfinder." Leymoni's spoke from behind.

Ryder gave a glance over his shoulder to see Doctor Aridana coming up beside the Initiative Pathfinder and walked with him.

The Salarian Professor led the way into the adjacent room, seeking a distance from the rest of the scientists in the main laboratory. After all three figures had emerged into the separated room the Asari had wheeled around to seal the door closed behind the small group. She quickly spun around to redirect her attention onto the human man and expressed an anxious look.

Scott set aside his helmet onto a nearby countertop surface. He gave glances between both researchers with raised a puzzled look and crossed his arms over his chest, "So, what's this about?"

Leynomi cleared her throat and answered in reluctance, "We wanted to share something with you about the Nanotechnology.. and what we uncovered." Her nervousness had become obvious over the expression on her face as she shifted her eyes to look toward her co-worker for support in the conversation.

Herik tried his best to compose himself as his sound of voice become shaky, "It all started when we wanted to take part in the research in regards to the Ethar-Juson's bank of information.. Particularly _Nanotechnology_. Of course, we weren't the only ones with peaked interest in such an advanced development. All of the scientists of the Initiative, and including the Angaran society, have been wanting in on it since day one of the alliance agreement signed by the Ethar-Juson..." He trailed off nervously.

"That's no surprise to me. It's a new discovery that everyone wants a piece of, just like when we first arrived in Andromeda. Need I remind that I was asked to find... _rocks_ , Professor." Scott again shifted glance between the two researchers, taking mental note of their hesitant and fidgeting behaviors. He paused for a long moment and finally asked, "Wait... were you guys _actually_ approved to get access to the Nanotechnology?"

The Salarian swallowed roughly, "I apologize on behalf of my colleagues and myself, Ryder… We wanted to explore more information on the Nanotechnology but we couldn't get it without having yours and Tann's consent first... and the Ethar-Juson have already made it clear that they don't want anyone outside of their own society picking through it."

Ryder shot a look of annoyance and expressed the same mannerism in his tone, "Basically you _hacked_ the information from Tann's computer? Not that I'm disapproving of _who's_ computer terminal it's coming from, but this goes _beyond_ breaching protocol, Professor. Above all, it _kind of_ puts us in a REALLY bad spot with _the people_ that we are _allied with._ This is certainly the best way of breaking that bond of trust that _I_ worked my ass off to get and trying _really_ fucking hard to maintain. Unless _you_ already want them to resign from the alliance?"

Doctor Aridana quickly shook her head in protest, "No! Of course not, Ryder! I'm absolutely all for it and would hate to see it crumble just after we have achieved it!"  
Scott's focus fixated upon the Asari, "If Tann's computer is that _easy_ to break into, then we're ALL going to have _a lot_ more problems to worry about. What if someone gets a hold of that information and hands it over to the Kett?"

Professor Herik blurted out his defense, "We had Sam's help on this!"

The Pathfinder narrowed his eyebrows into what almost seemingly appeared as a furious expression with a grimacing frown crossing his lips in disapproval, "You _used_ Sam?"  
"We _needed_ Sam's help." Leymoni corrected and added an apology, "I'm sorry we didn't inform you of our intentions sooner, Ryder, but something didn't add up.. _specifically_ about the fact that Sky having the ability to have mind-controlling attributes."

Herik explained anxiously, "What we found was.. _unnerving_. We came to Eos as soon as we began to uncover more of the Ethar-Juson's full capabilities."  
"Here, let me show you something, Ryder. It should give you a better insight on what we discovered." Doctor Aridana stated and lifted her left arm to ignite an orange glowing screen above her Omni-tool.

The human man dropped his arms to his sides as he approached and glanced between the two different images displayed on the screen above the Doctor's arm.  
"What am I looking at?"

The Asari indicated to each image shown and gave explanation, "Both of these images are a comparison between that of a human's brain wave length and one from an Ethar-Juson. Although, my studies lie in Astrophysics, I believe Doctor T'Perro is due the credit in a better understanding of human and Ethar-Juson Neurology, BUT I understand enough that there IS a significant difference in each. A human's Gamma wave lengths reaches a peak of forty hertz, whereas, an Ethar-Juson... their Gamma brain waves are five times MORE active! That's _not_ including the micro Central Processing Unit installed into their brains. That, in itself, is a remarkable advancement _far beyond_ even a Biotic's implant. In Doctor T'Perro's own statement; _It grants the individual a state of self-awareness, while he or she is under the full affects of unconsciousness, and able to process any new incoming information into the brain._ Not to mention, that it is also a central control circuit to give programming instructions to the Nano-nites."

Scott Ryder crossed his arms again, "Sky was able to put me under a similar state when we discovered that Annea was the one who had set up a bounty for my head.. There was no way I was going to let her make me into a wall trophy.. All of my good looks would go to waste." He narrowed his eyes toward the Asari doctor, "So, what does all of these brainy stuff mean? I'm no science wiz, I generally left that to Sara to deal with."

"It _means_ ," The Salarian began, "that there is no scientific proof that any one person, or individual, could have a telekinetic power such as the forceful control of another's willpower. It's all a fabrication of the imagination put into a sci-fi concept."

"Then explain to me exactly _HOW_ two Kett _voluntarily_ put themselves in the line of friendly fire.. Not that Kett are _friendly,_ in general.. and supplied cover for me and Sky when we had escaped a Kett flagship?"

Aridana stilled herself as she answered in a collected voice, "The Nanotechnology… Nano-nites are capable of fully repairing OR _rewriting_ a living life form's tissue with a line of command codes. Nano-nites can be transferred to another life form through a simple touch.. a graze or even a prick. Sky's hands could have been bound by any number of Kett and was potentially enabled to inject them with the Nano-nites."

Scott's eyes widened into bewilderment as he took a step back, allowing his arms to fall to his sides, and felt the incredible sense of surprise overwhelm him. He gripped his hands into fists and shuddered.

The professor brought up a display screen above the glow of his Omni-tool that showed the microscopic image of silver machines that took on the appearance of tiny insects. "These are what the Nano-nites look like up close on one of our microscopes."

Ryder asked through clenched teeth, "Do you mean to tell me that Sky put _BUGS_ inside of me? And they're able to _rewrite_ _my brain?!_ "  
Leynomi and Herik glanced to each other, showing each other their worried looks, and both returned with a nod in the Pathfinder's direction.  
"We're afraid so, Ryder." Doctor Aridana supplied a soft response.  
.

.  
 ** _(Paragraph spacing fixed._** _Thank you, Hero of the Multiverse :) **)**_


End file.
